A moment in time
by Paradise of Readers
Summary: Traduction. Harry apprend au cours de sa septième année que sa vie peut changer à jamais d’un seul coup. MPREG Harry/Draco
1. Trahison

**Auteur :** The Shadow Bandit

**Titre original : **A moment in time

**Titre en Français :** Un moment dans le temps

**Rating : **M

**Genre : Général/**Romance

**Couple : **Draco M./Harry P.

**État de la fic original : **35 (FINI)

**État de la fic Française :1 **; **Traduits : **1à 3 - 5 à 20,22, 23, 34; **En cours : **4, 21, 24, 26, 27, 28

**Traducteur : **Ju-chan et Mimi-chan

**Bêta traductrice : **laura Malfoy riddle, Shima-chan

**Bêta correcteur : **Yupenda

**&**

**Résumé :** Harry apprend au cours de sa septième année que sa vie peut changer à jamais d'un seul coup. MPREG Harry/Draco

**&**.

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin.

**&**

**Disclamer**** : **Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

**&**

_Voici une toute nouvelle histoire ! _

_Prévue normalement à la suite de prince's honor, _

_mais__ comme c'est l'anniversaire de Paradise, _

_fallait__ bien faire quelque chose de spécial._

_Nous espérons que vous aimerez !!_

**&**

Aujourd'hui, Paradise Of readers fêtes ces 3 ans d'existence !

Et pour cela nous vous offrons un chapitre, voir deux, de nos fic, vous pourrez aussi avoir le plaisir de découvrir une nouvelle histoire qui est presque fini de traduire : A moment in time !

Malheureusement suite au silence de certaines de nos traductrices, certaines de nos fics seront retardé. ( Go with the tide (chap 21, Tome1), plus jamais seul plus jamais(chap 32)).

Je profite de ce moment pour vous informer **que je quitte, aujourd'hui même, le groupe.**

Je serai remplacé par **Syt**** the Evil Angel, **qui fera, j'en suis sûr, un excellent travail.

Ne vous en faites pas, bien que je quitte le groupe je resterai dans son ombre. **_Ceci est donc ma dernière new's !_**

Ce fut un plaisir et aussi une torture de m'occuper de se groupe.

Eni et toi Syt, je vous souhaite énormément de courage et de patience !

Ha au faites, avant de vous laissez lire, je précise que je ne quitte pas Ff, je vais me remettre à écrire et m'occupé d'édition de scan chez Aininatte et Passion fruitée. (Que je quitterai aussi dés mes projets fini).

Onarluca

**&**

**_Bonne anniversaire Paradise Of Readers !!_**

Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews !

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 1 : Trahison**

Des mots... d'étranges mots réconfortants. C'est tout ce que j'ai réellement quitté. Les Détraqueurs ont pris tout le reste. Tout est parti ; parti depuis un moment et ces mots sont tout ce que j'ai laissé avec.

Parfois quand je m'endors, je peux encore voir leurs visages et me rappeler ce que j'avais l'habitude d'appeler « le bon temps ». Le temps avant que je ne sois trahi et condamné à mourir ici, seul et abandonné par le monde qui une fois m'a élevé sur un piédestal. Mais le plus souvent quand ils, mes anciens amis, famille, et mentors, hantent mes rêves, leurs visages sont tout sauf agréables.

Même maintenant quand je ferme les yeux, je peux voir le moment exact où ma vie a commencé à se disloquer. La plupart des gens qui pensaient qu'ils me connaissaient, croyaient que c'était au moment où Voldemort m'a volé ma famille, ou même quand Dumbledore m'a volé mon enfance en me plaçant sous la garde de mes parents Moldus.

Mais non, même en dépit de tout ça, j'ai en quelque sorte réussi à maintenir mon innocence, regardant toujours le monde à travers une paire de lunette de couleur rose, pour ainsi dire. Non l'événement auquel je me réfère a eu lieu bien plus tard, et a eu un effet beaucoup plus dévastateur et durable sur ma vie. C'était quand ils ont volé mon âme.

C'était une journée exceptionnellement claire et nette de fin avril.

Des plans étaient en cours pour un Bal de Printemps cette année, ma septième et dernière année à Poudlard pour être exact. J'avais quitté la compagnie de mes amis pour me promener le long du lac pour essayer de m'éclaircir les idées. C'était devenu une sorte de rituel que j'avais commencé l'été d'avant, quand j'étais resté à Poudlard pour quelques entraînements de défense et de cours supplémentaires.

Mes pensées, ce jour-là, étaient axées, non pas sur l'escalade de la guerre qui faisait rage en dehors de ces jardins apparemment tranquilles, mais sur la lutte émotionnelle interne qui se déroulait en moi. Je n'avais jamais eu beaucoup de rendez-vous, et ne pouvais dire que j'avais été impliqué dans une relation qui avait duré plus de quelques semaines. Personne ne le savait, mais depuis l'année dernière, j'étais secrètement attiré par un certain blond. J'étais presque sûr que le sentiment était réciproque, mais nous ne l'avions jamais mentionné, et n'avions certainement jamais agi. Avec le recul, je dirais qu'au moins une ou deux autres personnes auraient pu soupçonner quelque chose, mais maintenant je ne saurais jamais vraiment.

L'air était devenu notablement plus froid comme le soleil s'était couché et je réalisais finalement combien de temps était passé pendant que j'étais perdu dans mon propre petit monde. Je me dépêchais de retourner dans le Grand Hall, espérant pouvoir attraper la fin du repas du soir, comme j'avais assez faim. Je décidais que si le dîner était déjà fini, j'irai simplement faire un tour à la cuisine pour un morceau, comme j'avais pris l'habitude dernièrement. Etre Préfet-en-chef avait quelques privilèges, à part la chambre privée et la salle de bain. Amusant comment maintenant, rétrospectivement, je réalise que je n'ai jamais eu l'opportunité de manger un autre repas dans la seule maison que j'avais connu depuis que j'avais 11 ans.

Le moment où j'entrais dans le Grand Hall fut le moment où tout fut détruit.

Harry poussa gentiment les portes du Grand Hall en espérant s'y glisser inaperçu. Toutefois, aussitôt qu'il entra dans la pièce, il put dire que quelque chose d'inhabituel s'était passé, quelque chose d'inhabituel et de très mauvais. Harry eut à peine le temps de remarquer les visages en pleurs de Ron et Hermione avant qu'il soit attrapé par derrière, ses bras tordus péniblement derrière lui alors que quelqu'un le fouillait et lui confisquait sa baguette.

**« Hé lâchez-moi... que faites-vous ? »** protesta Harry comme il était rudement traîné sur les pierres dures du sol vers la table du directeur où un groupe d'Aurors était assemblé.

Harry fut surpris quand il regarda vers la table de Gryffondor et vit la haine et les accusations qui résidaient sur les visages de ses camarades.

Comme Harry balayait rapidement la salle, il ne vit pas un visage amical.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Que s'est-il passé ? »**

Avant qu'Harry puisse assimiler l'ensemble des faits, il reçut un coup de poing au visage par nul autre que son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley.

**« Je te hais, Harry. Comment as-tu pu me faire ça, à ma famille, après tout ce que nous avons fait pour toi ? Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? »**

Hermione fut rapidement à côté de la tête rousse, tentant de le calmer. Harry tira fort sur ces chaînes, mais il ne pouvait pas se défendre lui-même, ou même essuyer le sang qui avait commencé à couler de son nez ; mais il goûta la substance cuivrée comme elle filtrait dans sa bouche.

Harry continua à regarder son ami enragé avec une confusion prudente.

**« Elle t'aimait Harry, tout le monde le sait. Que s'est-il passé, tu ne la voulais pas mais tu ne voulais pas que Crivey l'ait non plus ? Je ne t'ai jamais pris pour un type jaloux ; tu me rends malade. »**

Ron déchira l'insigne de Préfet-en-chef de la robe d'Harry et le jeta au sol.

Harry ignora Ron pour le moment, sachant que quand son ami à la tête chaude était énervé, il ne pouvait pas raisonner avec, et il était maintenant plus énervé qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu depuis tout le temps qu'ils se connaissaient.

**« Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? S'il te plait dis-moi ce que j'ai fait. »**

Harry flancha visiblement devant le regard emplit de dégoût qu'il vit sur le visage qu'il connaissait presque aussi bien que le sien. Avant qu'Harry puisse émettre un autre mot, il fut repoussé et mit en face de ce qui apparut être le chef des Aurors.

La femme d'âge moyen aux courts cheveux bruns fixa le grand et bel adolescent se tenant devant elle et secoua la tête incrédule, comment quelque chose comme ça avait pu arriver ? Comment une communauté entière avait pu autant se tromper sur quelqu'un comme ils l'avaient fait avec ce garçon ? Quelle sorte de héros devenait-il ? Prenant une grande inspiration, l'Auror, d'une voix claire, statua :

**« Harry James Gryffondor Potter, vous êtes par la présente accusé du monstrueux meurtre prémédité de Virginia A. Weasley et Colin M. Crivey. Vous serez détenu en détention préventive au Ministère de la Magie jusqu'à ce qu'un tribunal puisse être arrangé. »**

Harry sentit comme si tout l'air avait été aspiré hors de ses poumons, comme si son corps s'affaissait et était supporté seulement par les Aurors qui le tenait solidement de chaque côté.

**« Je n'ai rien fait... j'étais juste dehors pour faire une balade »** murmura Harry pour quiconque était prêt à l'entendre, essayant toujours d'intégrer le fait que Ginny et Colin étaient morts. **« Je n'aurais jamais blessé Ginny ou Colin. Vous devez me croire. » **

Harry leva des yeux suppliants vers l'endroit où le directeur était assis, suppliant son mentor de le croire. Le cœur d'Harry se brisa au regard de déception et de trahison qui était affiché dans les yeux bleus normalement scintillants. La dernière chose que Harry se souvient d'avoir vu comme il entendit le cri de l'Auror : **« Stupefix »**, fut Draco Malfoy essayant de se diriger vers lui et être retenu de force par un professeur Snape au regard inquiet.

Une grande partie du temps entre son arrestation et le procès s'écoula si lentement que s'en fut douloureux. Harry était maintenu en isolement au Ministère de la Magie et n'était pas autorisé à recevoir des visiteurs. Plus que cela, Harry n'avait aucun moyen de savoir s'il restait quelqu'un qui croyait toujours en lui. Un sorcier avocat avait passé quelque temps avec lui le jour précédent, pour expliquer ce qui allait se passer au procès. L'avocat allait présenter sa défense après que l'accusation ait présenté leurs arguments contre Harry. Puis, l'accusé devrait normalement être appelé à témoigner en son nom propre.

Habituellement, l'accusé reçoit une potion de vérité, généralement du Véritaserum, mais comme le professeur Dumbledore en avait déjà informé la cour, Harry était immunisé contre le Véritaserum qui était le plus fort sérum de vérité connu. En conséquence, Harry n'allait pas être autorisé à témoigner. La défense serait seulement permise de réfuter les preuves judiciaires, et ne présenterait aucune des leurs. Harry ne savait pas quelles preuves le parquet avait, mais d'après le regard sur le visage de son avocat, ses chances d'être reconnu innocent étaient minces, voire nulles.

Ayant été maintenu sous une potion induisant le sommeil pendant une bonne partie du temps avant le procès, Harry était largement désorienté quand il fut entraîné de force dans la salle d'audience. Le garçon, effrayé, regarda le nombre de personne qui s'étaient rassemblées à ce qui serait plus tard connu sous le nom du _''procès de l'adolescent qui a tué '_'. La plupart des visages, Harry ne fut pas capable de les reconnaître et présuma que la grande partie d'entre eux faisait partie des medias. Les quelques visages qu'il connaissait ne pouvaient être classés comme amicaux. Seul le professeur Snape et Draco Malfoy rencontrèrent ses yeux.

En y repensant maintenant, Harry ne se souvenait pas beaucoup du procès en réalité, ses soi-disant amis étaient appelés à témoigner contre lui. Supposément, Hermione et Ron avaient assistés à l'attaque et au meurtre de Ginny, et Colin avait été retrouvé mort auparavant sur les lieux.

On avait supposé qu'Harry avait rencontré les jeunes amoureux et les avait surpris dans un moment intime, et dans une rage jalouse, avait rapidement assassiné Colin et puis s'était retourné contre Ginny. Non seulement il y avait des témoins oculaires de l'assassinat de Ginny, mais encore sa signature magique personnelle, qui est unique à un sorcier comme les empreintes digitales, avait aussi été trouvée sur les lieux du crime.

C'était drôle vraiment. Maintenant, quand sa vie était sur le point de lui être dépouillée pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis, il se souvenait de remarques ridicules que Draco lui avait faites l'été dernier quand ils avaient perfectionné leurs aptitudes au combat à Poudlard. Un soir après une fin de soirée à nager dans le lac, Draco avait mis son bras sur les épaules de Harry et dit : **« Aime tes ennemis Harry, car tes amis peuvent se révéler être des enfoirés. »** Cette déclaration n'avait jamais semblé aussi vraie qu'à ce moment exact.

Peu de gens avaient réalisé ça, mais Harry et Draco avaient enterré la hache de guerre quelque part au cours de leur sixième année quand ils avaient réalisé que leurs petites bagarres et chamailleries prenaient trop de temps et d'énergie. Temps et énergie qu'aucun des garçons n'avait à perdre.

Tous deux s'étaient rendu compte au cours de leur cinquième année, avec la résurrection de Voldemort, qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se permettre de ne pas être attentif en classe.

Cette révélation que les deux garçons avaient eue les fit se consacrer à l'apprentissage. Pas seulement leurs devoirs d'école, mais toutes compétences supplémentaire en défense, sorts, malédiction ou charme, tout ce qui pourrait les aider à survivre aux temps difficiles qui allaient arriver, était absorbé. Même alors Ron n'avait pas compris ; aucun des autres Gryffondors n'avait vraiment compris, maintenant qu'Harry y pensait. Rétrospectivement, il devina que ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il avait commencé à s'éloigner de ses camarades.

Grâce à son travail acharné et son dévouement, Harry s'améliora dans tous les domaines d'études, même les potions. Toujours considéré comme un sorcier puissant, sa capacité magique innée l'entraîna aux meilleures notes pas seulement en défense contre les forces du mal, mais aussi dans les charmes et les transfigurations. Harry se rappelait toujours du regard incrédule sur le visage de Hermione quand les notes des BUSE avaient été publiées et que Draco et Harry avait rattrapé Hermione avec un score parfait de 13.

Depuis le début de sa sixième année, Harry avait vraiment commencé à s'éloigner de ses pairs. Hermione était toujours considérée comme d'une intelligence livresque, mais comme leur entraînement progressait à travers les années, les sorts étaient devenus plus difficiles à faire, et elle avait souvent des difficultés comme sa magie innée était seulement moyenne.

Ayant traversé la majorité sorcière deux ans plus tôt que la normale, ce qui d'après le directeur n'arrivait seulement qu'à des sorciers extrêmement puissants, et l'été passé avec des entraînements supplémentaires aussi bien physique que magique avec Severus, Remus et Sirius, avait transformé Harry en un sorcier très puissant, plein de ressource et confiant.

Harry apprit beaucoup sur lui-même durant les périodes d'entraînement, les combats et l'apprentissage avec Draco et, dans de nombreux cas, Severus.

Harry souriait quand il se souvenait comment son ami blond avait convaincu Severus de leur enseigner la magie noire.

De nombreuses soirées les trouvèrent tous trois se glissant furtivement dans la chambre des secrets pour des leçons privées, le seul endroit sur le sol de Poudlard qui était assez blindé pour que personne ne puisse détecter la pratique de la magie noire.

Harry fut sorti de ses pensées quand le juge lui demanda de se lever pour entendre le verdict. Harry essaya de ne pas laisser quiconque voir combien il tremblait comme il se levait là, seul, et écouta comme le juge le déclarait coupable pour le meurtre de deux personnes qui avaient été ses amis pendant plus de cinq ans. Après une autre inspiration, le juge le condamna alors à vie à Azkaban, comme la loi sorcière interdisait quiconque en dessous de 18 ans de recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur.

Les acclamations quand le verdict fut lu, spécialement d'un groupe familial à tête rousse, lui percèrent le cœur comme un poignard. Tout espoir que Harry avait pour que quelqu'un croie en lui, mourut ici et maintenant. Même Remus, qui avait été un des meilleurs amis de ses parents et un ami et mentor pour Harry lui-même, regarda Harry avec une extrême tristesse et dégoût.

C'était la première fois qu'Harry fut heureux que son parrain, Sirius Black, soit toujours en fuite, ainsi il ne put voir la haine qu'il aurait certainement reflétée. L'ironie d'avoir la seule personne qu'il puisse encore considérer comme sa famille, son parrain, qui était accusé et condamné à vie à Azkaban pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis, n'avait pas échappée au Gryffondor aux cheveux corbeau.

Harry essaya de ne pas flancher ni réagir comme deux Détraqueurs vinrent pour l'escorter en prison. Garder la tête haute comme il quittait la Salle d'audience tout en entendant sa mère crier pendant qu'elle était assassinée par le Lord Noir fut une des choses les plus difficiles qu'il eut à se souvenir.

Draco observa le procès assis dans le coin le plus éloigné et le plus sombre de la salle d'audience. Il s'était assis à côté de son parrain et confident, Severus Snape. Draco regarda autour de lui incrédule. Il avait toujours pensé qu'Harry menait une vie parfaite, enfreignant les règles sans être attrapé, le Golden Boy, et avait même eu du ressentiment pour lui pour ça pendant la plus grande partie de ces cinq premières années à Poudlard. Mais c'était inattendu, ridicule même. Les gens pensaient-ils vraiment que leur héros, leur Sauveur pour le bien de Merlin, était capable d'un meurtre de sang froid ? Tout le monde avait-il perdu l'esprit ? Comment quiconque qui connaissait Harry de loin pouvait penser qu'il avait pu faire les terribles choses dont il était accusé ?

Draco se souvint quand Harry avait été arrêté dans le Grand Hall. Personne ne pourrait feindre ce type d'incrédulité, cette innocence qui était l'essence même d'Harry, Harry qui avait formellement démenti être impliqué dans ces crimes affreux. Draco savait sans le moindre doute qu'Harry était innocent.

Il avait essayé de rejoindre Harry, de l'aider, de le protéger, mais Severus l'avait retenu. Ils avaient gardé leur amitié secrète et ça n'aurait amené aucune bonne chose à Harry de voir que le fils d'un Mangemort présumé le soutenait.

Après que Harry fut amené au Ministère, Severus et Draco avaient essayé de découvrir ce qui c'était vraiment passé, mais n'avaient pas eu de chance, jusqu'à présent. Celui qui avait piégé Harry avait fait un travail minutieux mais Draco et Severus étaient déterminés à continuer d'essayer de prouver qu'Harry avait été piégé. Il semblait étrange que même le chef de maison de Harry, McGonagall, et le directeur, qui avaient toujours été deux des plus ardents défenseurs de Harry, aient tourné le dos à l'adolescent.

Harry et lui étaient devenus assez proches pendant ces deux dernières années. Personne, à part eux deux, ne savait combien ils étaient vraiment proches et Draco était convaincu qu'ils seraient devenus encore plus proches en ayant de bonnes opportunités après qu'ils soient diplômés. Draco en était venu à admirer Harry pour ce qu'il était, non pas pour ce que tous croyaient qu'il était. Draco avait même reconnu pour lui-même l'été dernier qu'il était arrivé à aimer le Gryffondor aux cheveux noirs.

Il savait que Harry avait commencé à ressentir quelque chose pour lui aussi, mais il savait que, dans la sécurité de son cœur, Harry était aussi pur que la neige blanche fraîchement tombée et que ça prendrait quelque temps de sa part pour convaincre Harry de considérer la poursuite d'une relation avec lui. Draco décida que quelque soit la relation, elle aurait à attendre jusqu'à après leur diplôme, et puis seulement si Draco n'était pas forcé par son père de rejoindre le Lord Noir.

La famille Malfoy était depuis longtemps des supporters de l'idéal élitiste. Le concept que les familles de sang purs étaient plus fortes et meilleures que celles qui avaient régulièrement mixé ou dilué leur sang avec des Moldus, ou des Moldus naissant sorciers ou sorcières, était révéré dans les plus anciennes familles sorcières.

Et dans un certain sens, Draco continuait de reconnaître la virtuosité d'un tel mode de pensée. Continuer d'introduire dans le monde sorcier des sorciers et sorcières nés de Moldus pouvait éventuellement risquer l'exposition de la magie à tout les Moldus qui entraînerait éventuellement la persécution et la destruction du mode de vie qui existait dans la famille de Draco depuis plus de siècles que quiconque ne pouvait se souvenir. Dans l'esprit de Draco, éduquer les Moldus nés sorciers ou sorcières n'était pas le pire des risques.

Tout d'abord, Draco avait été élevé pour accepter l'idée qui avait été établie pour lui, bien avant qu'il comprenne même, ce qu'était vraiment un Moldu. En premier, pour de vrai, il avait envisagé de rejoindre Lord Voldemort comme un loyal serviteur. Son initiation avait été programmée depuis deux ans pour se dérouler lors de la première pleine lune suivant son diplôme. Draco se sentit chanceux d'avoir réussi à convaincre son père qu'il aurait été trop risqué pour lui de prendre la marque noire tant qu'il était encore à Poudlard et comme conséquence d'être toujours sous le nez de Dumbledore, cet idiot amoureux des Moldus.

Deuxièmement, il détestait Harry Potter.

Seuls Severus et Harry savaient pour son rendez-vous en suspens avec Voldemort, et tous trois travaillaient sur un moyen pour Draco d'éviter d'avoir à jurer un serment d'allégeance au monstre que son père et tant d'autres suivaient.

Maintenant qu'il semblait que leur planning n'était plus valable, Draco savait au plus profond de ses tripes qu'Harry allait être accusé de meurtre.

Même savoir ce qui allait arriver ne prépara pourtant pas le jeune blond à entendre la sentence qui allait détruire la vie de Harry mais aussi la sienne. Draco regarda à travers les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux comme Harry refusait de se recroqueviller à cause des créatures qui affectaient le jeune homme si sévèrement.

Comme il quittait la salle d'audience, Harry refusa de lever les yeux et de voir les yeux gris qui observaient chacun de ses mouvements, sachant qu'il ne voulait pas que Draco le voit ainsi, et Draco comprit.

**À suivre…**


	2. L’attaque d’Azkaban

**Auteur :** The Shadow Bandit

**Titre original : **A moment in time

**Titre en Français :** Un moment dans le temps

**Rating : **M

**Genre : Général/**Romance

**Couple : **Draco M./Harry P.

**État de la fic original : **35 (FINI)

**État de la fic Française :** 2; **Traduits : **1à 3 - 5 à 20,22, 23, 34 ; **En cours : **4, 21, 24, 26, 27, 28

**Traducteur : **La belle de Caddix

**Bêta traductrice : **laura Malfoy riddle, Shima-chan

**Bêta correcteur : **Yupenda

**&**

**Résumé :** Harry apprend au cours de sa septième année que sa vie peut changer à jamais d'un seul coup. MPREG Harry/Draco

**&**.

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin.

**&**

**Disclamer**** : **Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

**&**

**Chapitre 2 : L'attaque d'Azkaban.**

Presque tout était prêt. Il avait fallu tout planifier et beaucoup de persuasion, mais enfin, tous les éléments étaient en place. Il n'était pas un Serpentard ainsi qu'un des membres de l'entourage proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour rien. Un homme blond ayant célébré récemment son vingtième anniversaire lui jeta un coup d'œil avec une lueur d'impatience.

Draco ne cilla pas lorsque la marque qu'il portait sur son avant-bras gauche se mit à le brûler avec intensité. Marmonnant, il transplana en ricanant légèrement. Seul le vent entendit les mots qu'il chuchota doucement.

**« Bientôt, mon Amour… Bientôt tu seras libéré de cet enfer. »**

Cela faisait presque dix-huit mois. Dix-huit longs mois de torture et de solitude depuis que tout son entourage lui avait tourné le dos et l'avait enfermé dans le trou le plus minable et reculé du monde. Harry avait pris l'habitude d'écrire sur les murs de sa cellule pour passer le temps, tout était bon pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Après avoir réglé le problème de l'encre, il avait passé plusieurs heures à dessiner des scènes lui rappelant des temps plus heureux. Sa première œuvre d'art était un calendrier, c'était une façon pour lui de se souvenir que les Détraqueurs ne lui laissaient pas un instant de répit.

Harry observa d'un œil las sa cellule étroite et sombre, il était logé dans le quartier de haute sécurité d'Azkaban. Deux Détraqueurs lui tenaient compagnie en permanence ; il avait rarement l'occasion de souffler. Potter était presque toujours le repas le plus apprécié de la journée. Parfois pendant la nuit, les créatures s'en allaient vers d'autres proies, mais alors des cauchemars prenaient le relais, créant encore plus d'horreurs. Le brun n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir d'un moment où il avait pu dormir plus de quelques heures. C'était assez impressionnant de constater que, jours après jours, malgré l'inactivité, il demeurait faible et fatigué.

Il s'estimait chanceux d'avoir au moins un petit lit de camp, il ne dormait donc pas sur le sol de pierres, dur et froid, bien qu'on ne lui ait donné ni draps de lit, ni couvertures. Harry avait depuis longtemps parfaitement intégré le fait que les gardes avaient peur que le traitement de leurs pensionnaires n'aide ces derniers à se rebeller. Ce n'était pas qu'on les pleurerait, mais les Détraqueurs ne voulaient pas se priver de leur repas.

Harry était lui-même extrêmement maigre. Les repas, qui étaient irréguliers, comprenaient du pain rassis et une sorte de bouillon qui, bien que mangeable, avaient un goût répugnant et les laissait toujours affamés. Un petit gobelet d'eau croupissante qui apparaissait quotidiennement dans sa cellule avec sa nourriture, n'était utilisé que pour boire. À cause de cela, le brun n'avait pas pu se laver efficacement depuis son incarcération. L'eau et la nourriture apparaissaient simplement dans sa cellule, tandis que les restes disparaissaient. Harry avait supposé que ces mesures de sécurité exceptionnelles avaient été instaurées après l'évasion de Sirius, afin que les portes des cellules ne soient pas ouvertes quotidiennement. Le brun n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'un moment où la porte de sa cellule ait été ouverte depuis qu'il y était entré.

Il avait sérieusement pensé à un plan pour s'évader durant sa première année de détention. Cependant, ces idées avaient soigneusement été réduites à néant par les Détraqueurs, le laissant seulement avec son désespoir ainsi qu'une envie de survivre le plus longtemps possible.

Harry, comme Sirius avant lui, étant innocent, n'avait pas assez de pensées heureuses pour pouvoir rassasier les Détraqueurs, ce qui lui permit de ne pas sombrer complètement dans la folie. Mais grâce encore à son parrain, le brun était un animagus entraîné.

Durant l'été avant sa sixième année, Harry avait passé la plupart de ses vacances avec Remus et Sirius dans la maison du loup-garou, au milieu de nul part. Les Dursley étaient bien loin depuis qu'ils l'avaient jeté à la porte, pas que le brun regrette de ne pas retourner à Privet Drive. Pendant son séjour en compagnie du loup-garou et de l'ex-prisonnier, il avait plus progressé dans l'apprentissage de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avancée que jamais. La seule autre personne lui en ayant enseigné d'autres choses était Severus, qui lui avait dispensé des leçons particulières pendant sa sixième année. Ces leçons avec Snape avaient continué jusqu'à ce qu'il soit arrêté.

Puisque Sirius avait été un animagus illégal, il avait aidé Harry à s'entraîner pour en devenir un également, tout en sachant que ce serait le meilleur moyen pour pouvoir s'enfuir ou se cacher. À ce moment-là, le brun pensait que cela ne lui suffirait que pour échapper à Voldemort et ses mangemorts, mais jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous il n'avait imaginé se retrouver dans cette situation.

Heureusement pour lui, Sirius avait insisté pour qu'il garde son entraînement d'animagus et sa forme secret, de telle façon que seuls Sirius, Remus et Dumbledore étaient au courant que sa forme représentait un chien, un border collier noir et blanc pour être exact. Harry avait également mis Severus et Draco au courant à propos de son entraînement, quand ils lui avaient suggéré de le commencer. Le brun avait été heureux d'apprendre que les deux Serpentards étaient également des animagus non enregistrés, Severus prenant la forme d'un corbeau et Draco celle d'un loup gris foncé.

Harry avait découvert au fil du temps que les Détraqueurs ne l'affectaient pas autant quand il prenait sa forme animagus que quand il était sous sa forme humaine. Il supposait que c'était parce que les émotions de l'animal étaient plus primitives et plus difficiles à lire que celles des humains. Quand on pense à cela, quelles sortes de pensées heureuses un chien peut-il avoir ? C'est ainsi que le brun passa une grande partie de son temps en prison sous forme de chien.

La seule chose qu'Harry n'avait jamais révélée à personne, pas même au vieil homme qui avait été son mentor depuis sa première année à Poudlard, était qu'il avait plus d'une forme animagus. D'après McGonagall, il était impossible pour un sorcier d'avoir plus d'une forme, mais le brun en avait trois, et ce n'était pas le seul secret que le jeune homme gardait au plus profond de son esprit.

Draco apparut à l'endroit désigné et se dirigea vers sa place dans le cercle entourant Lord Voldemort. L'odeur de sel dans l'air de la nuit était forte, tandis que le bruit lointain des vagues se brisant sur les rochers offrait une musique de fond pour les festivités de ce soir.

Dès que les derniers trous du cercle furent comblés, le Lord Noir releva la tête et observa ses partisans. Derrière le premier cercle, on pouvait voir une centaine de Mangemorts supplémentaires rassemblés.

**« Bienvenue à vous Favoris, merci d'être venus pour cette occasion très spéciale. Après des mois de planification minutieuse, nous pourrons ce soir, réclamer une fois de plus ce qui nous revient de droit. Ce soir, nos frères et sœurs vont nous rejoindre et ensemble, avec l'appui de nos amis les Détraqueurs, nous deviendrons invincibles. »**

Draco intercepta un regard de Severus et vit que ce dernier inclinait légèrement de la tête. On dirait bien que le professeur était parvenu à avertir l'Ordre du Phénix à temps. La présence de l'Ordre ne ferait qu'apporter un peu plus de crédibilité aux plans personnels du blond.

L'Ordre du Phénix était un groupe de sorcières et sorciers dévoués qui se rassemblent lors des heures sombres pour combattre les mages noirs tels que Voldemort. Albus Dumbledore assurait actuellement le poste de chef de l'Ordre, comme son phénix pouvait en témoigner. Draco avait été initié en même temps qu'Harry, durant leur septième année. Après l'emprisonnement du brun à Azkaban, le blond avait longtemps songé à quitter l'Ordre, mais ses intérêts personnels primaient, et il savait également que s'il faisait cela il n'aurait aucun moyen de survivre à cette guerre.

Voldemort tourna le dos à ses adeptes et leva une main au ciel en demandant à la nuit de les couvrir. C'était assez inquiétant de voir que les nuages répondaient à ses demandes, mais bientôt la lumière de la lune fut complètement cachée par une épaisse couche de nuages.

Sous la couverture de l'obscurité, les Mangemorts se dirigèrent vers des bateaux et débutèrent leur voyage sur la mer, vers une pauvre forteresse perdue sur une minuscule île de pierre. Alors que Draco manœuvrait son bateau, il ne pensait pas vraiment aux plans de son Maître, ou à la stratégie élaborée par l'Ordre du Phénix. Non, ses pensées n'avaient qu'un seul but, un objectif plus personnel, une personne bien précise. Peu importait ce qu'il se passerait cette nuit, Draco savait que s'il ne faisait aucune faute, Harry serait libre.

Harry se retournait sur son petit matelas à intervalles réguliers en essayant de faire abstraction des gémissements et des sanglots provenant des cellules voisines de la sienne. Avec un regard vers le plafond, il se tourna sur le dos. Quelque chose n'allait pas ce soir ; il y avait quelque chose de différent. Les deux Détraqueurs qui stationnaient habituellement à l'extérieur de sa cellule étaient partis, et même si ce détail ne constituait pas un fait extraordinaire en soi pour donner l'alarme, le fait qu'ils aient été absents la plupart de la nuit était inquiétant. Le fait de ne pas avoir de Détraqueurs à proximité pendant quelques heures, permit à Harry d'essayer de rassembler ses pensées floues.

Harry savait que la guerre ne progressait pas dans le bon sens pour les sorciers du côté de la Lumière. Il n'en avait pas de preuves directes, car il ne recevait aucun visiteur ni aucun courrier, pour ce que ça lui importait… Non, ses informations provenaient de son lien perpétuel avec Voldemort. Le brun avait espéré que les barrières de protection de la prison le protégeraient de ses visions continuelles, mais malheureusement son espoir fut vain.

Ses visions augmentaient en fréquence et les faits, dont il était témoin, l'horrifiaient. Il essayait de se convaincre que les personnes dont il était témoin de la mort et de la torture étaient les mêmes personnes qui l'avaient trahi, puis envoyé en enfer, mais lorsque les cris gagnaient en intensité, ses convictions s'évaporaient rapidement. S'il en croyait ses dernières visions, le Lord Noir planifiait quelque chose d'énorme. C'était vraiment dommage que le plus gros avantage des sorciers de la Lumière pourrissait en prison, la plupart du temps incapable de comprendre les implications des terribles images qui lui provenaient quotidiennement.

Des cris vinrent bientôt percer le silence. Intrigué, mais réticent à l'idée de bouger, Harry resta couché là où il était, son regard fixé sur les barreaux de sa cellule. Il lui semblait que les sons aigus qu'il entendait formaient des mots.

**« Y a-t-il quelqu'un ayant encore un peu de conscience ici ? »**

Les cris devinrent plus espacés, avec entre deux appels, des bruits de portes qu'on ouvre ainsi que des pas, pas qui semblaient se rapprocher de la cellule du brun. Un grand bruit attira l'attention du Gryffondor vers sa propre porte. Cette dernière qui se dressait entre lui et le monde depuis si longtemps était maintenant grande ouverte.

Draco commençait à désespérer. Il savait que le temps s'écoulait, et il n'avait pas encore pu trouver où le Ministère avait placé Potter. Il avait été facile de convaincre le Lord Noir de lui permettre, à lui et à quelques autres, de prendre part aux recherches dont le but était de délivrer les leurs ainsi que de persuader les quelques autres ayant gardé toute leur tête de les suivre pour servir Lord Voldemort. Le jeune homme blond était stupéfait de voir que, depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait réussi à enfermer Potter et à l'éloigner de son chemin, il semblait tout simplement occulter l'existence du brun. Pas une fois durant la préparation du raid d'Azkaban, le nom d'Harry Potter ne fut mentionné. On aurait dit qu'il avait tout simplement cessé d'exister.

Finalement, Draco avait été affecté dans la zone dont on pensait qu'elle était la plus sécurisée de la prison, là où l'on enfermait les plus vils des criminels. Personne, même pas cet incompétent de Ministre n'aurait mis le Garçon qui a survécu là-bas, n'est-ce pas ?

Dégoûté par les conditions de vie des prisonniers dont il avait été témoin, il accéléra son allure, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas partir avant d'avoir terminé ce qu'il avait prévu. Ouvrant des portes, regardant attentivement dans chaque cellule, Draco essayait de garder une bonne vitesse, et distança rapidement les autres Mangemorts.

Il finit par arriver devant une cellule assez calme au fond d'un couloir. Le blond vit un corps chétif, couché sur un lit de camp et ne bougeant pas. Il était prêt à faire demi-tour et s'en aller, quand le prisonnier se retourna, et le blond se retrouva face à une paire d'yeux verts qu'il connaissait bien.

**« Harry, est-ce que c'est toi ?... S'il vous plaît Merlin, faites que ce soit bien toi. »**

Harry entendit quelqu'un entrer dans sa cellule. N'étant pas très rassuré quant à tourner le dos à un danger potentiel, le brun rassembla le peu d'énergie qu'il avait et se retourna pour faire face à quoi ou qui que ce soit qui avait perturbé son environnement.

L'homme se tenant en face de lui, lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais avec les pensées floues il n'arrivait pas à le reconnaître. Cependant, son nom ayant été prononcé d'une voix qu'il pouvait associer à ses souvenirs les plus heureux, il sortit de sa stupeur.

**« Dray ? »**

**« Oh Merlin, Harry, qu'ont-ils fait de toi ? »**

Draco était choqué de voir le corps squelettique et le regard éteint empreint d'un peu de folie, le tout caché sous une touffe de cheveux longs noirs, emmêlés, gras et ébouriffés. Reprenant contenance, le blond se rua vers le lit où il s'agenouilla pour se mettre au niveau du brun.

**« Regarde-moi Harry, j'ai besoin que tu écoutes attentivement ce que je vais te dire. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps si tu veux sortir d'ici en vie. Dans moins d'une minute, je vais activer un Portoloin qui va t'emmener dans un endroit sûr que j'ai préparé pour toi. Je veux que tu restes là-bas. J'ai prévu de la nourriture, de l'eau et des vêtements propres. Je dois d'abord régler quelques affaires ici, puis je pourrais te rejoindre. »**

Draco observa les yeux brumeux, espérant silencieusement que Harry ait au moins compris ce qu'il allait arriver.

**« Harry, est-ce que tu comprends ? Je veux que tu restes là-bas et que tu attendes que je revienne. S'il te plait, ne quitte pas la protection de la maison avant que je ne sois là avec toi, d'accord ? »**

Le brun essayait de suivre les explications de Draco, mais les seules choses qu'il pouvait retirer des mots que le blond prononçait étaient que ce dernier allait le faire sortir d'ici, et qu'importe l'endroit où il allait ce serait bien mieux qu'ici. Le blond le regardait étrangement, et lui posait d'autres questions. Le prisonnier n'était pas certain de ce que Draco venait juste de dire, et il n'osait pas répondre, car il n'avait pas sorti un seul véritable mot en un an et demi. Cependant, il savait qu'il devait répondre d'une manière ou d'une autre, donc il se força à acquiescer.

Le bref sourire qui apparut sur le visage de Draco rassura le brun sur le fait qu'il avait correctement répondu au blond. Bientôt, une petite pierre plate fut mis entre ses mains, et le blond se recula et jeta un dernier regard à Harry avant de crier **« Justice. »**

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs eut la désagréable sensation d'être tiré par un crochet au niveau du nombril, et dans un tourbillon, le prisonnier d'Azkaban disparut.

Draco souffla de soulagement en voyant que le Portoloin s'activait. Sachant qu'il était temps de passer à l'étape suivante de son plan, il prit dans sa poche une petite souris blanche, qu'il plaça sur le lit de camp encore chaud du corps d'Harry. Le blond se recula, leva sa baguette, et métamorphosa la souris en un magnifique chien noir et blanc de la race Bobtail**(****1),** dont les yeux étaient émeraude. Il soumit le chien au sort de l'Imperium et lui ordonna de courir vers la sortie la plus proche, éviter tous les sorts que les humains pourraient lui lancer. Une fois hors de la forteresse, il devrait plonger dans l'océan et nager vers la côte.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Draco laissa tomber sa baguette sur le sol à ses pieds, ferma les yeux et, avec une volonté de fer, se percuta fortement la tête contre le mur de pierre. Il n'eut pas le temps de penser à autre chose que l'obscurité bienfaisante l'envahit.

**À suivre…**

**(1)** Bobtail : les gros chiens avec plein de poils, ils sont en général blanc/gris ou blanc/noir.

La plupart du temps, on ne voit par leurs yeux car ils sont cachés par leur long poil. Ce sont de grosses peluches. Ils sont d'ancien gardien de troupeaux.


	3. L'interrogatoire

**Auteur :** The Shadow Bandit

**Titre original : **A moment in time

**Titre en Français :** Un moment dans le temps

**Rating : **M

**Genre : Général/**Romance

**Couple : **Draco M./Harry P.

**État de la fic original : **35 (FINI)

**État de la fic Française :** 3; **Traduits : **1 à 20,22, 23, 34 ; **En cours : **21, 24, 26,29,30,31

**Traducteur : **Lunapix

**Bêta traductrice et Bêta correcteur : **Morgane

**&**

**Résumé :** Draco apprend au cours de sa septième année que sa vie peut changer à jamais d'un seul coup. MPREG Draco/Draco

**&**.

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin.

**&**

**Disclamer : **Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

**&**

_**Joyeux noël !!!!**_

Bonne lecture

**Eni et Onarluca**

**Chapitre 3 : l'interrogatoire**

Des mains secouant brutalement ses épaules pour qu'il se réveille fut la première chose dont il prit conscience. La seconde était que sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal et qu'il était couché sur un sol de pierre dur. Draco gémit doucement sous le coup de la douleur traversant sa tête quand il tenta de se lever.

**« Allez, Malfoy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Le Maître ne va pas être content. »**

C'était Macnair ; Draco reconnut la voix de l'autre Mangemort en même temps que le brouillard dans sa tête se dissipait.

**« Laisse-moi juste une minute, Macnair. »**

**« Bien, une minute, c'est tout ce que tu pourras obtenir. L'Ordre de Dumbledore est arrivé et ils essaient d'éliminer le plus de Mangemorts et de détraqueurs qu'ils peuvent. »**

Avec cet avertissement, Macnair fila en toute hâte en dehors de la cellule.

Un air sinistre plaqué sur le visage, Draco se leva, attrapa sa baguette et épousseta sa robe d'un geste. Jetant un dernier regard à l'intérieur de la cellule vide, le blond se permit un mince sourire avant de mettre en place son masque et de rejoindre à grandes enjambées le combat.

Le soir suivant, après que Draco ait survécu à un épuisant interrogatoire de Voldemort lui-même, il eut à peine le temps pour une rapide douche et un peu de nourriture avant que Dumbledore ne le convoque à une réunion de l'Ordre.

Habituellement, Draco détestait les réunions de l'Ordre ; pourtant, ce soir, il attendait vraiment celle-ci avec impatience. Faisant bien attention à ce qu'aucun habitant de Poudlard ne le voie, Draco se traçait un chemin à travers les salles de classes vides et à l'intérieur des donjons. De tous les endroits du grand château, Draco se sentait vraiment chez lui seulement dans les cachots. Les stupides Poufsouffles, les Serdaigles aveugles ou les Gryffondors bêtes pouvaient garder leurs tours, il n'y avait aucun autre lieu qui offrait autant d'intimité et de solitude que les donjons des Serpentards. Rejoignant son ancien directeur de maison, les deux Mangemorts espions avancèrent le long de la salle des réunions de l'Ordre.

Après avoir ouvert d'un seul coup les deux battants de la lourde et haute porte gardant l'entrée de la Chambre du Phénix, les deux hommes avancèrent à l'intérieur de la pièce. Sans même regarder les visages rassemblés, Draco et Severus rejoignirent à grands pas leurs sièges, leurs robes s'envolant derrière eux, et s'y assirent. Draco savait déjà qui devait être ici, qui le vieil homme imbécile appellerait comme support dans un moment comme celui-ci. Les Weasley, qui étaient en force, en plus de Remus et Sirius, Hermione Granger – bien partie pour être une autre Weasley –, Tonks, Londubat – Draco se demandait encore maintenant les raisons du vieil homme de lui permettre de joindre le cercle privé –, Maugrey, Fletcher, McGonagall, Chourave, Flitwick, Vector et encore d'autres dont Draco n'arrivait plus à se souvenir du nom à ce moment, étaient assis autour de la longue table.

Aussitôt qu'ils furent assis, Dumbledore se leva et attira l'attention de l'Ordre :

**« Merci mes amis de vous joindre à moi ce soir, avec tout ce dont nous devons discuter. Tout d'abord, merci à Severus pour son avertissement qui nous a permis d'interrompre la tentative de Voldemort de prendre le contrôle d'Azkaban. Je suis cependant effrayé de vous dire que toutes les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a réussi à convaincre les détraqueurs de se joindre à lui et, bien que ceci ait pris bien plus longtemps que nous ne le pensions, c'est toujours un coup significatif à notre cause. »**

Des murmures commencèrent à éclater alors que les personnes se tournaient vers leurs voisins pour discuter de ce dernier évènement. Cependant, tout le monde retourna son attention vers Dumbledore lorsque celui-ci leva sa main.

**« S'il vous plait, je dois demander à chacun de vous de garder le silence, ce n'est malheureusement pas encore tout ce qui doit être dit ce soir. Comme vous le savez, un des buts de Voldemort la nuit dernière était de libérer ses anciens supporters et de rassembler tous les criminels qui le souhaitaient de se joindre à lui. Pour cela, je suis triste de vous dire que ce fut un succès. La plupart de ses suivants incarcérés sont retournés vers Voldemort, dont les Lestrange, Viktor Knutt, Dan Millet et David Lewis. » **

Le directeur de l'Ordre fit une pause en regardant les visages inquiets autour de lui.

**« Hélas, la dernière information est la pire de toutes. J'ai à l'instant reçu la confirmation que, durant les activités de la nuit dernière, Harry Potter s'est aussi échappé. »**

Draco fut reconnaissant à ses nombreuses années d'apprentissage à comment contrôler ses émotions ; il fut capable de maintenir son impassibilité alors qu'il souriait intérieurement devant les têtes de ses collègues. C'était vraiment comique. Même trop, il était difficile de ne pas se moquer ouvertement quand on voyait la tête de la belette se recomposer une expression normale, du moins assez pour crier :

**« Que voulez-vous dire en disant que ce bâtard s'est échappé ? »**

Cet éclat de voix sembla avoir brisé la carapace formée sur le groupe après que Dumbledore eut lâché sa bombe. Maintenant, l'Ordre entier sembla tomber dans le chaos. Des membres criaient, demandaient à savoir ce qu'il se passait. Remus avait l'air d'essayer de retenir physiquement Sirius. Draco pensa même avoir vu des larmes dans les yeux de Hermione, de Mrs Weasley et de la vieille professeur McGonagall.

Dumbledore laissa le brouhaha continuer pendant un petit moment, cependant, quand il devint apparent que les adultes ne se calmeraient pas eux-mêmes, il se leva une nouvelle fois de sa chaise et hurla :

**« Silence ! »**

Une fois que chacun d'eux sembla s'être un tant soit peu calmé, Dumbledore continua :

**« Je sais que c'est une situation pénible, et que nous sommes tous personnellement impliqués, hélas, je dois vous demander de rester calme et je partagerais avec vous tout ce que nous savons. Maintenant, Draco, si tu veux bien nous expliquer ton point de vue sur ce qu'il s'est exactement passé cette nuit-là. »**

Draco acquiesça en même temps qu'il laissait son regard gris glacial balayer les occupants de la pièce pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé.

**« Comme la plupart d'entre vous le sait déjà, Voldemort nous a convoqué Severus et moi-même, en plus du reste de son cercle privée et d'une centaine d'autres Mangemorts, à ses côtés la nuit dernière. Là, il nous a expliqué qu'il était prêt à mettre en action son plan de reprendre Azkaban, et admettre chacun de ceux qui étaient volontaires pour le servir. Mes ordres étaient de mener un des groupes opérationnels à pénétrer la prison et libérer quiconque voulait le rejoindre. »**

Draco prit une profonde respiration ; il ne voulait pas précipiter la prochaine partie de son plan. Oh, comme il prenait plaisir à voir les morceaux finaux de son plan se mettre ensemble.

**« Nous avons fait notre chemin dans la prison sans aucune résistance. Les détraqueurs avaient été prévenus de ce qui allait se passer et avaient déjà décidé de prêter leur soutien à Voldemort. Je marchais dans la forteresse en ouvrant les portes des cellules, essayant de déterminer s'il y avait des détenus qui n'avaient pas encore perdu la raison. La condition des prisonniers était horrible, et plus j'entrais profondément dans la prison, et plus leurs états s'aggravaient. »**

Draco regarda le visage de Sirius se voiler en se rappelant sûrement une partie des traitements qu'il avait reçu là-bas.

**« Je suis finalement arrivé dans la partie la plus profonde de la prison, là où étaient gardés les plus fervents serviteurs de Voldemort, dont les Lestrange. J'ai vite été capable de localiser leurs cellules et, une fois ouvertes, deux des Mangemorts qui m'accompagnaient sont sortis avec eux car ils étaient dans l'incapacité de marcher seuls. Après que je les ai libérés, j'ai ouvert les autres cellules, les autres prisonniers étaient dans le même état que les Lestrange, faibles et cassés. Enfin, je suis arrivé devant la dernière cellule de cette rangée. Quand j'ai ouvert la porte et regardé à l'intérieur, quelqu'un m'a attrapé par derrière, je me rappelle avoir fait tomber ma baguette et ma tête a cogné quelque chose très fort. La dernière chose que je me souviens, c'est Macnair me réveillant. Je n'avais même pas réalisé que c'était la cellule de Potter avant que Voldemort ne nous punisse pour ce qui avait mal tourné et que quelqu'un ne mentionne que sa cellule avait été trouvée vide. »**

Draco regarda son ancien directeur, indiquant qu'il avait fini avec sa version des évènements.

**« Merci Draco. Oui, je sais que le Ministère avait gardé l'emplacement de la cellule de Mr Potter très secrète, même moi, je ne le savais pas. »**

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

**« Maintenant, avant que quelqu'un ne demande comment nous savons que Harry Potter était vraiment capable de s'échapper, je voudrais ajouter que sa forme animagus a été aperçue, fuyant la forteresse. En fait, plus d'un membre de l'Ordre se souvient distinctement du chien de berger aux yeux verts qui a sauté dans l'eau et commencé à nager vers le rivage. Malheureusement, après que le chien ait sauté dans l'eau, nous n'étions plus capables de le traquer. »**

C'était la dernière chose que Draco avait attendue. Après qu'Harry ait été condamné, Dumbledore avait informé les Aurors et le Ministère de la Magie qu'Harry était un animagus illégal de façon à ce que les précautions appropriées soient prises. Peu à peu, le vieil imbécile comprit que Draco l'avait mené par le bout du nez.

En plus de réconforter son fiancé éperdu, Hermione avait regardé Draco tout le temps, essayant de déterminer s'il disait la vérité. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à faire confiance au Serpentard, spécialement après qu'il ait aussi énergiquement défendu et soutenu Harry en septième année. Son récit avait semblé juste mais ne lui avait pas paru tout à fait exact dans son ensemble. Le comportement d'Harry avait affecté tous ceux qui le connaissaient mais pour Hermione, cela l'avait blessé au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle avait confiance en Harry, aveuglément, sûrement plus que pour toutes les personnes qu'elle avait connues. Elle s'était jetée dans ce modèle du "Garçon-Qui-a-Survécu" et avait cru comme tout le monde qu'Harry les sauverait tous. Quand il les avait trahis, assassinant deux de leurs amis proches, elle avait été laissée désillusionnée et perdue. Hermione s'était alors promis de ne plus jamais faire entièrement confiance à quiconque.

Draco sourit de satisfaction d'un air moqueur, maintenant, si seulement cette réunion voulait bien se terminer. Il avait vraiment besoin de sommeil et ensuite, il voulait prendre son portoloin pour la maison sûre où, si tout allait bien, Harry commençait à récupérer. Draco était inquiet d'avoir laissé Harry tout seul pour si longtemps dans l'état où il était, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu une autre alternative. Aussi longtemps que Harry resterait dans l'appartement et n'essaierait pas de partir, il irait bien et Draco aurait une chance d'arranger les choses ici pour le rejoindre. Un regard rapide au visage de Dumbledore lui fit comprendre qu'ils étaient tous ici pour une longue nuit.

La réunion fut interrompue par l'arrivée du phénix de Dumbledore portant un paquet dans la pièce. Draco sourit franchement à la vue de Fumseck, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu que le revoir lui faisait remonter des souvenirs très heureux à la surface. Fumseck avait, en quelque sorte, adopté Harry et lui pendant l'été qu'ils avaient passé ici et les avait suivis continuellement. L'oiseau était devenu plus sauvage quand les Aurors avaient emmené Harry loin. Si quelqu'un prenait soin de chercher la preuve de l'innocence du garçon, ils n'avaient qu'à regarder combien Fumseck aimait Harry et combien le garçon lui manquait. Cependant, les phénix ne savent pas témoigner.

Il était amusant de voir le changement de la relation entre Dumbledore et l'oiseau depuis ce temps. La plupart des personnes pensaient que Fumseck était l'animal de compagnie de Dumbledore. C'était une idée fausse commune pour les personnes qui ne comprenaient pas les Phénix. Les Phénix sont des compagnons fidèles qui choisissent de l'être, mais ce sont eux qui déterminent qui est digne de leur compagnie, pas le contraire. Et aujourd'hui, c'était seulement dans de rares occasions que Fumseck pouvait être vu en compagnie du directeur. Fumseck écoutait toujours le vieil homme, comme il était le phénix et qu'il avait toujours des responsabilités en ce concerne l'Ordre. Mais Draco pensait que c'était peut-être la façon de blâmer correctement le directeur pour ne pas avoir défendu Harry. Draco se demandait souvent ce qu'aurait dit l'oiseau s'il avait pu parler.

Une fois que le paquet ait été enlevé de la patte du Phénix, Fumseck s'envola et se posa sur l'épaule de Draco. L'Ordre observa Dumbledore passer en revue le contenu de sa correspondance. Le professeur souleva ses yeux préoccupés et dit :

**« Il s'avère que quelques amis au Ministère nous ont envoyé des informations supplémentaires qui ont été recueillies sur Mr Potter. »**

En disant cela, le vieux sorcier enleva une petite boule de laiton du colis et la plaça au centre de la table. Avec une incantation chuchotée, les lumières de la Chambre s'obscurcirent et des images sortirent de la boule pour être projetée vers le haut sur le plafond.

Draco fut absorbé par les divers dessins et écritures qui apparurent. Une image sembla être un calendrier des sorts. Draco fut fasciné par ce qu'il suspectait être des choses que Harry avait faites pendant qu'il était à Azkaban. Ses rêveries privées furent interrompues quand Dumbledore confirma que ce qu'ils regardaient actuellement avait été trouvé sur les murs à l'intérieur de la cellule de Mr Potter.

Une chose en particulier attira l'attention de Draco :

**« Monsieur, pourriez-vous agrandir ce morceau de l'image là-bas, près du lit de camp ? »**

Dumbledore acquiesça et agrandit le morceau demandé de sorte que tout le monde puisse voir ce qui semblait être une lettre ou une poésie sur le mur.

Un des sorciers dont Draco ne se rappelait pas le nom exigea soudainement :

**« Quelqu'un peut-il lire son écriture ? »**

Draco ne répondit pas, ayant déjà lu le message laissé par Harry, mais Hermione décida de prendre sur elle pour lire les mots qui donnèrent la chair de poule aux membres de l'Ordre.

Les mots étaient sombres. Ils parlaient d'avoir été utilisé puis jeté. Le passage hurlait pratiquement le sentiment de trahison et de désespoir que l'auteur devait ressentir. Mais c'était surtout les mots de la fin qui l'avaient glacé jusqu'à l'os. Avait-il réellement pensé à la toute fin et qu'il n'était pas digne de quoique ce soit, sinon la mort ?

Même pendant des années après, Draco se rappellerait de ce moment dans le moindre détail, écoutant la voix tremblotante d'Hermione lire ces mots de hantise forte.

Draco se sentait mal, comme si son estomac s'était retourné, à la pensée du désespoir qui avait poussé Harry à écrire quelque chose d'aussi déprimant. Il était parti loin le Gryffondor rieur, fier et brave. Draco pria pour que la libération d'Harry ne se soit pas faite trop tard et qu'il puisse à nouveau voir un jour la lumière dans ces yeux qui avaient vu trop d'obscurité.

**« Où Potter a-t-il eu l'encre pour écrire ce truc ? Je pensais qu'on ne permettait aucune encre ou objet personnel aux prisonniers. Ça doit être bien, même en prison, les règles ne s'appliquent pas au Golden Boy.» **cracha Ron de dégoût.

Hermione écarta son regard de l'image troublante pour fixer durement son fiancé.

**« Ce n'est pas de l'encre Ron. »**

**« Très bien Hermione, puisque tu as toutes les réponses comme d'habitude, qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? »**

Draco lança un regard méchant à l'homme coléreux et peu vif.

**« Si tu devais utiliser ton cerveau Weasley, nous serions tous morts d'un choc ! » **

Ignorant le regard furieux dirigé vers lui, il continua :

**« C'est du sang. »**

L'humeur était calme, le groupe tentait de déchiffrer les divagations d'Harry pour les juger, en plus de ses dessins, pour voir s'ils pouvaient trouver un indice de ce qu'avait été son état d'esprit lorsqu'il était emprisonné. Draco ne participait activement à aucune de ces conversations ; au lieu de cela, il avait commencé à observer Sirius Black.

Sirius Black était un homme dur à comprendre pour Draco. Le propre parrain de Draco, Snape, n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé l'homme à cause de certains évènements qui s'étaient produits ici même, à l'école, lorsqu'ils y étaient élèves. Pourtant, depuis la résurrection de Voldemort, ils avaient commencé à travailler ensemble et avaient même été vus à échanger quelques mots civils en de rares occasions.

L'homme était toujours en fuite face au Ministère de la magie pour un meurtre qu'il n'avait pas commis. C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle il avait supposé que Sirius soutiendrait et défendrait Harry. Depuis le procès, Draco avait compris que Sirius avait été trahi par le monde sorcier et qu'il ne faisait plus confiance facilement aux personnes ; Quand il s'était avéré que son filleul, qu'il n'avait vraiment connu que pendant une courte période, avait tué deux personnes, il s'était une fois de plus senti trahi. Bien que Sirius n'ait jamais défendu Harry, il n'avait jamais dit ouvertement un seul mot de bien ou de mal sur lui. L'homme était vraiment une énigme.

Draco essayait d'écouter Dumbledore pendant qu'il expliquait qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce que Harry allait tenter de faire maintenant qu'il était libre et qu'ils devaient tous se préparer au pire. Dumbledore avait baissé son regard loin dans les yeux de Draco alors qu'il avertissait les membres de l'Ordre qu'Harry pouvait essayer de venir vers eux personnellement. La discussion et les spéculations s'étaient poursuivies pendant plus d'une heure avant que Dumbledore ne mette fin à la réunion.

Il avait été décidé d'envoyer plusieurs équipes de trois membres chacune pour commencer à chercher Harry. La plupart des personnes avaient estimé que la haine d'Harry pour ses parents moldus le dissuaderait de se réintroduire dans leur monde et, vu que Dumbledore avait eu les clés de ses diverses chambres fortes à Gringotts, il n'avait aucun moyen d'accéder à ses fonds sorciers substantiels. Sur une note finale, Dumbledore tenta de rassurer tout le monde en disant qu'Harry serait recapturé en peu de temps car il n'avait aucun argent et aucun appui ni dans le monde sorcier et ni dans le monde moldu. Peu satisfaits, les membres de l'Ordre partirent plus découragés que jamais, tous sauf un.

Alors que Draco avançait lentement dans les cachots, il fut saisi par derrière. Une voix basse chuchota **« nous devons parler »** dans son oreille, et il fut guidé vers les appartements privés de son parrain.

Draco s'installa sur une chaise rembourrée du salon de Severus, devant la cheminée. A chaque fois que Draco venait dans ces pièces, il riait sous cape. La plupart des personnes croyaient que l'espace personnel de Severus était froid, stérile et décoré uniquement de vert et argent. _« Comme ses élèves seraient surpris s'ils pouvaient voir cela ! »_ pensait souvent Draco. Les pièces étaient chaleureuses et décorées avec goût et, même si les couleurs n'étaient pas lumineuses, c'était au moins des tonalités chaudes de la terre. Naturellement, le directeur de la maison Serpentard était resté loin de tout ce qui ressemblait à de l'écarlate et de l'or, mais aucun personne qui aurait du goût n'utiliserait ces couleurs pour décorer une pièce.

Ne voulait pas paraître grossier, Draco accepta un gobelet en cristal qui semblait être de l'eau-de-vie fine faite par Severus et porta le verre à ses lèvres pour en boire une petite gorgée. Draco, sachant qu'il avait désespérément besoin de sommeil et que toute quantité d'alcool n'était pas dans son intérêt, reposa le verre sur la petite table à café et attendit que Severus commence.

Le grand homme à la chevelure foncée observa son filleul froid et parfaitement impassible. N'importe qui d'autre ne le verrait jamais, mais pour lui qui connaissait ce garçon depuis qu'il portait des couches-culottes, sa manière de penser lui était parfaitement connue. Passant une main dans ses longs cheveux très légèrement graisseux, le Maître des Potions soupira :

**« Écoute Draco, je sais qu'il s'est passé plus de choses la nuit dernière que ce que tu as dit. »**

Severus leva une main pour stopper les débuts de protestations de Draco.

**« Je ne veux pas le savoir, d'accord. C'est mieux pour tout le monde que tu ne me dises rien, je voulais juste te dire que si tu as besoin d'aide, que si l'un d'entre vous deux a besoin d'aide, vous pouvez compter sur moi, compris ? »**

Draco aurait dû savoir qu'il pouvait compter sur Severus. Inclinant la tête pour montrer sa gratitude, le blond se leva et donna une étreinte rare à son parrain.

**« Je vais être inaccessible pendant quelques semaines, je dois m'occuper de certaines affaires, au cas où quelqu'un me demanderait. »** Ajouta Draco dans un ton de prudence avant de se retourner et de sortir des appartements du professeur.

Complètement lessivé, Draco tomba endormi dès que sa tête frappa l'oreiller.

**« Demain, demain, j'irais voir Harry, et ce sera fini… »**

**À suivre…**


	4. Fidélité

**Auteur :** The Shadow Bandit

**Titre original : **A moment in time

**Titre en Français :** Un moment dans le temps

**Rating : **M

**Genre : Général/**Romance

**Couple : **Draco M./Harry P.

**État de la fic original : **35 (FINI)

**État de la fic Française :** 4; **Traduits : **1 à 20,22, 23, 27, 28,34 ; **En cours : **4, 21, 24, 26, 29,30,31

**Traductrices : **Lara Malfoy Jedusort / **ju-chan et mimi-chan **( merci mes chéries de l'avoir fini)onarluca

**Bêta traductrice et correctrice : **Tigrou 19

**&**

**Résumé :** Harry apprend au cours de sa septième année que sa vie peut changer à jamais d'un seul coup. MPREG Harry/Draco

**&**.

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin.

**&**

**Disclamer : **Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

**&**

Bonne lecture et **Passez de Bonne Fêtes !!!!**

**Eni et Onarluca**

**Chapitre 4 : Fidélité**

Sentant qu'il avait totalement récupéré des événements passés ces deux derniers jours et anxieux à l'idée que le jour se lève, Draco fut réveillé à l'aube. Après s'être douché et habillé avec soin avec une paire de jean noir et un pull en cashmere gris comme l'ardoise, il se saisit de deux sacs qu'il avait emballé au préalable et en tenant une petite pierre lisse à la main, il dit **« Fidélité ».** En quelques secondes, la seule chose qu'il restait du jeune homme blond était une légère odeur de son eau de Cologne très chère.

Arrivé dans le petit studio-appartement qu'il avait loué à l'avance, Draco prit un moment pour le visiter. L'appartement ne contenait vraiment qu'une seule large chambre qui servait de chambre à coucher, de salon et de petite cuisine. Il y avait une porte dans le mur à côté du lit et Draco supposa qu'elle menait à la salle de bain. Enquêtant un peu plus, il découvrit que la cuisine était bien pleine et avait été aménagée. Dans l'ensemble, le logement n'était pas top mais servirait totalement leurs intérêts.

Scannant la pièce, l'attention du blond se cibla sur la silhouette qui était endormie sur le double lit. Il réalisa qu'Harry était vraiment ici avec lui, à l'abri de qui sait quels horreurs qu'il avait déjà affronté. Traversant la partie 'chambre à coucher', Draco remarqua l'air hagard d'Harry. Bien, au moins il était capable de prendre une douche et de laver ses cheveux, pensa Draco à la vue des longs et sales cheveux du brun. Sachant qu'Harry avait besoin de repos et ne voulant pas le déranger, Draco fit doucement le chemin jusqu'à la cuisine, où il mit à chauffer un peu d'eau pour le thé.

Dès que le thé fut prêt, Draco s'en versa lui-même une tasse et s'assit dans la partie « salon ». Comme il l'avait déjà fait, Draco regarda par la large fenêtre et se souvint pourquoi il avait loué particulièrement cet appartement. La vue de la fenêtre était incroyable. L'appartement était situé dans un grand gratte-ciel de Manhattan, comme à NYC, et la baie vitrée était face à la « Hudson River ». La vue de la ville était simplement époustouflante. Perdu dans ses pensées, Draco ne remarqua même pas qu'une paire d'yeux émeraude s'étaient lentement ouverte et fixée sur lui.

**« Dray, est-ce toi ? »** Fit une voix rouillée par la désuétude et qui venait du petit appartement.

Surpris, Draco sursauta légèrement avant de se souvenir exactement où il était et pourquoi. Des yeux gris comme l'ardoise rencontrèrent des yeux verts contenant des questions. Voyant le regard confus et méfiant, Draco se leva de table et traversa la pièce. S'agenouillant près du lit, Draco leva le bras et toucha doucement le visage d'Harry. **« Oui Harry, c'est moi. C'est Dray ».**

Harry frémit au contact de Draco, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été touché par quelqu'un. **« Es-tu sûr d'être réellement là et que ce n'est pas juste un rêve ? »**

**« Non Harry, tu ne rêves pas. Je suis vraiment là et toi aussi. »** Fit Draco en tentant de garder un ton calme pour rassurer l'homme aux cheveux corbeaux mais au fond il était inquiet à propos du fait qu'Harry souffrait de ne pas savoir reconnaître la réalité. Draco pria pour qu'Harry n'ait pas subi de dommages définitifs.

Harry se pencha pour plus de contact et frissonna encore une fois avant de faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis la fin désastreuse de la troisième tâche du _Tournois des trois sorciers_, il pleura. Il hurla à grands cris et Draco tint simplement l'homme plus maigre contre lui comme pour purger son âme.

Draco fut un peu surpris quand Harry commença à pleurer, puis il s'était rapidement inquiété lorsque les pleurs étaient devenus de gros sanglots faisant se mouvoir son corps entier. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, il enlaçait juste l'homme aux cheveux corbeau, et lentement il le fit coucher sur le dos et murmura des encouragements à son oreille pour tenter de le calmer.

Finalement, Harry fut épuisé et les sanglots se tarirent. Conscient que le brun s'endormait sur lui, Draco replaça simplement Harry et fit bien attention à le coucher sur le dos. Même endormi, Harry protesta quand Draco tenta de partir, et n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, le blond se coucha aux côté du brun. Remettant Harry dans ses bras, Draco s'installa pour une sieste de fin de matinée.

Le soleil brillait. C'était la première pensée qui traversa l'esprit d'Harry. Merlin, depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas vu le soleil ? Il souhaita ne plus jamais être dans un endroit où le soleil ne brillerait plus. Harry réalisa que c'était vrai qu'on ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'on avait jusqu'à ce que ça parte, et jura de ne jamais prendre les petits plaisirs de la vie pour acquis. Harry rougit doucement quand il se rendit compte des bras puissants qui étaient enroulés étroitement autour de lui et en sentant la chaleur que dégageait le corps fermement pressé contre le sien.

Se tournant un peu, il vit que Draco était encore endormi. Il lui était tellement reconnaissant. Il lui donnait l'occasion de recueillir ses pensées. Les journées libérées des Détraqueurs étaient merveilleuses mais il avait encore des difficultés à penser correctement parfois. Harry savait que d'une manière ou d'une autre, Draco était celui à qui il devait sa liberté ; mais il n'était pas sûr du pourquoi et comment Draco l'avait aidé. Il pensait que Draco, comme tous les autres, l'avait cru coupable des meurtres. Ces questions sans réponses seraient posées quand le blond serait réveillé.

Harry n'était même pas sur de quel jour c'était aujourd'hui, ou de combien de temps il avait été dans l'appartement. Sa mémoire des deux derniers jours était brumeuse au mieux. Il savait qu'il avait pris un porte-clés et avait atterri au milieu de cet appartement où il avait promptement perdu connaissance. Un peu plus tard quand il avait repris connaissance, il avait regardé autour de lui et découvert aussi bien la cuisine que la salle de bains. En ouvrant le réfrigérateur, Harry avait saisi la première chose qu'il avait pu trouver, un peu de poulet froid et un morceau de fromage. Les deux furent rapidement consommés avec du lait directement de la bouteille comme il ne voulait pas prendre du temps pour trouver un verre. La vie en prison donnait des chicaneurs en moins quand à quoi et comment ils mangent.

Une fois que ce besoin immédiat fut satisfait, Harry choisit finalement de prendre une douche. Il avait désespérément besoin d'un bon nettoyage à fond. La salle de bains avait un miroir en pied monté sur l'intérieur de la porte de la salle de bains et Harry fut capable d'avoir une vision de lui pour la première fois en un an et demi. Il était dégoutant. Ses cheveux étaient longs, gras et emmêlés, son visage et son corps étaient couverts de saletés, de sang et de contusions, il avait une barbe velue et sale, il était si mince que chaque côtes étaient affreusement montrées. Mais la pire des parties était son visage, en particulier ses yeux. Ils étaient perdus et effrayés et à ce moment-là, Harry s'était en réalité détesté et avait détesté tous ceux qu'il connaissait pour avoir laissé ça lui arriver.

Avec le temps, il en avait fini avec la douche, il était ridé d'être resté sous l'eau chaude si longtemps, mais maintenant, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il s'était senti humain de nouveau. Cependant, la douche l'avait complètement épuisé. Lentement en rebroussant chemin dans le secteur de la chambre à coucher, Harry remarqua une armoire et un cabinet. En ouvrant l'armoire, Harry vit avec plaisir les paires de boxeurs, des maillots de corps et des pyjamas. Mettant rapidement un boxeur en soie et un maillot de corps, Harry grimpa dans le lit et s'endormit immédiatement.

La fois suivante, lorsqu'il se réveilla, il sentit une présence dans la pièce. Inquiété qu'il ne fut plus seul, sans bouger, Harry regarda dans la pièce pour trouver la source de son malaise. Harry dut cligner des yeux pour s'assurer qu'il était réveillé et ne rêvait pas quand il remarqua le blond dans la cuisine. Comme Draco lui avait manqué. De tous ces anciens amis et famille ; le blond lui avait le plus manqué. Parfois, en prison, la pensée que les choses auraient pu être différentes rendait Harry fou, au point qu'il aurait voulu se taper la tête contre les murs.

Prenant une profonde respiration, Harry permit à son regard d'errer sur l'homme qui avait hanté ses rêves et ses pensées éveillées pendant si longtemps. Les dix-huit derniers mois avaient été bons pour lui, avait décidé Harry. Le visage de Draco avait un peu mûri et ses cheveux étaient plus longs et lissés en arrières désormais, mais cette apparence lui allait bien. De sa position, Harry ne pouvait voir le reste du corps de Draco, mais le reste était certainement aussi agréable. Harry se retrouva à rougir.

Harry tourna essayant de se mettre confortablement et il sentit les bras de Draco se raidirent en réponse. Harry avait besoin de se lever et d'utiliser la salle de bains, alors une fois encore il essaya de s'enlever de l'étreinte de Draco sans le réveiller. Finalement libéré Harry ouvrit le cabinet et vit qu'il avait aussi été approvisionné avec une pleine garde robe moldu, saisissant un jogging gris et un sweatshirt bleu foncé, il alla prendre une douche.

Draco se réveilla quand il entendit la douche commencer. Regardant sa montre, il vit que c'était presque l'heure de diner. Il n'était pas censé dormir si longtemps, mais il supposât qu'il en avait eu besoin. En se levant du lit, Draco marcha jusqu'à la cuisine pour vérifier ce qu'il avait à faire pour le diner. Décidant qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas ou ne savait pas comment cuisiner, il décida juste de commander. Riant en lui-même à ce que ces anciens ais diraient s'ils le voyaient comment l s'était facilement adapté au style de vie moldu, il prit le téléphone et utilisant une annonce de l'annuaire appela un Chinois du coin qui livrait à cette adresse. Après avoir passer une commande qui nourrirait au moins quatre adultes, Draco s'assit sur le sofa pour attendre Harry.

Le son de la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrant et se refermant suivit par des pas doux avertit Draco de l'approche d'Harry. Tout de même, rien n'avait préparé le jeune Serpentard à la vue d'un propre, récemment rasé et rafraichi Harry Potter. Bien sûr, il était toujours énormément diminué, dangereusement même, mais cela pourrait être réparé avec la nourriture approprié ; il devait faire quelque chose pour ses contusions, mais Draco pourrait s'en occuper avec quelques charmes guérisseurs plus tard ; ses cheveux avaient besoins d'être coupés mais il pourrait s'en occuper plus tard un jour ou l'autre de cette semaine ; cependant, malgré tout ça, il n'y avait aucun doute que c'était son Harry. Et les sentiments qu'il avait commencé à ressentir, il y a si longtemps, menaçait de le submerger.

Souriant au garçon aux cheveux sombres, Draco se déplaça pour faire de la place sur le sofa et fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir à coté de lui. Provisoirement, Harry s'assit, mettant autant de distance entre eux que possible, en observant tout le temps soigneusement chaque mouvement de l'autre homme.

**« Je sais que tu as probablement beaucoup de questions pour moi, mais j'ai déjà commandé un peu à manger pour le dîner alors pourquoi ne mangerions-nous pas d'abord ? Et, ensuite, nous pourrons discuter de ce que tu veux savoir. »**

Harry acquiesça, ne sachant que dire et s'installa plus en arrière pour attendre l'arrivée de leur repas.

Le silence commençait à devenir pesant. _« Où est ce livreur ? »_ pensa Draco comme il commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Ayant besoin de commencer une conversation, avec bonne espoir, sur un sujet neutre. **« Ainsi, Harry, je vois que tu as commencé à faire comme chez toi, ici. Que penses-tu de l'endroit ? »**

**« C'est un palais comparé au dernier endroit où je suis resté. »** vint la réponse sans humour.

_« Et bien alors peut-être jusqu'à ce qu'on ait quelque chose de mieux, toute conversation est bonne » _pensa Draco.

**« Honnêtement, j'ai seulement brièvement vu la cuisine et la salle de bains, j'ai été soit endormi, soit inconscient depuis que je suis arrivé ici à peu prés. »**

'Maintenant c'est mieux ça.' **« Je sais que ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais je n'ai pas voulu attirer l'attention sur nous. »** expliqua Draco.

**« Non Draco, c'est plus que ce que je me suis permis de rêver. Je sais que d'une façon ou d'une autre, tu es responsable de mon sauvetage, et je te remercie. »** Draco tendit sa main pour arrêter Harry, il prenait un chemin qui faisait partir la discussion qui devait attendre plus tard.

Comprenant l'hésitation du blond pour entrer dans n'importe quelle explication plus profonde maintenant, Harry essaya de garder la conversation ouverte. **« Alors, et si tu me disais où nous sommes exactement ? »**

**« Eh bien Harry, nous sommes aux Etats-Unis... New York, pour être exact.** » Draco essaya de ne pas rire du regard étonné de Harry.

**« J'aurais dû savoir que lorsque tu es impliqué, Draco, tu écartes tous les obstacles ; rien à moitié, pour toi. Alors, tu as décidé de m'envoyer à l'autre bout du monde, pas mal. »** Harry s'épargna tout autre commentaire comme il y eu des coups à la porte.

Voyant le regard de panique sur le visage d'Harry, Draco fut une fois de plus inquiet pour son ami. **« Relax Harry, c'est seulement l'homme avec notre nourriture. »** fit remarquer Draco comme il s'avançait rapidement et sortit l'argent moldu du distributeur pour payer l'homme à la porte.

Bientôt, l'appartement fut rempli de délicieuses odeurs de cuisine chinoise. Draco avait pris des rouleaux d'œufs de crevettes, de la soupe won ton, du poulet Chow mein, du bœuf et brocolis, du poulet épicé à l'ail et du riz au poulet frit. Harry, n'ayant jamais mangé de la cuisine chinoise avant, prit un peu de tout pour essayer. Harry fut surpris de combien c'était bon. Malheureusement, il était seulement à la moitié de son repas quand son estomac commença à protester.

Draco comprit immédiatement le problème, sachant qu'Harry n'avait pas l'habitude de manger autant en une seule fois et arrêta de manger aussi, suggérant de prendre une pause et de revenir terminer leur repas un peu plus tard. Plaçant leurs plats au four pour les garder au chaud, tout deux retournèrent dans le salon.

Draco choisit de s'assoir dans le fauteuil tandis que Harry s'assit sur le divan. Frottant ses mains sur son visage, Draco soupira et sans regarder directement Harry, dit **« Où veux-tu commencer ? »**

Sachant que cette conversation allait très probablement être longue et difficile pour tous les deux, Harry répondit. **« Pourquoi ne commences-tu pas par me dire ce qui s'est passé depuis que j'ai été arrêté ? »**

Draco acquiesça juste et après un moment commença à parler. Il dit à Harry comment l'école n'avait pas bien négocié avec les meurtres et son arrestation. Harry rit sous cape quand Draco révéla que l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor avait perdu chaque match depuis qu'ils avaient remplacé Harry comme attrapeur par une troisième année. La réaction d'Harry fut entièrement différente et un grondement sourd monta dans sa gorge quand Draco lui dit que Ron avait été nommé aussi bien Préfet que Capitaine de Quidditch en son absence.

**« Eh bien je suppose qu'il a eu ce qu'il désirait le plus... »** murmura tout bas dans un souffle Harry repensant au Miroir de Rised lors de leur toute première année, et fit ensuite un signe de la main au coup d'œil interrogateur de Draco ne voulant pas donner une explication.

Les heures semblèrent s'envoler comme Draco continuait à expliquer à Harry ce qu'il y avait exactement eu lieu dans la communauté magique. Cependant, l'explication de Draco buta quand il vit les larmes dans les yeux d'Harry lorsqu'il lui dit n'avoir pas eu le choix après son diplôme et qu'il dut rejoindre les Mangemorts.

**« Oh, Dray, dis-moi s'il te plaît que ce n'est pas vrai. »**

Lentement, Draco roula la manche gauche de son pull-over et révéla le laid tatouage noir qui se détachait si atrocement contre sa peau blanc porcelaine.

**« Je suis désolé, tellement désolé... »**

Draco se releva brusquement de la chaise, tirant sa manche en bas. **« De quoi diable es-tu désolé ? Mon obligation à prendre la marque noire n'avait aucun rapport avec toi, Harry. »**

Surpris par le ton tranchant de Draco, Harry passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux indisciplinés en prenant une profonde respiration pour se calmer. **« Mais c'est ma faute, tout ça. Tu ne vois pas, Draco ? Si j'avais été là pour toi après la réception du diplôme, nous aurions pu mettre nos autres plans en place et tu n'aurais jamais eu à aller vers ce monstre. »**

**« C'est le problème avec toi, Potter. C'est toujours à propos de toi, et tu regardes toujours de loin des choses qui n'auraient probablement pas pu être changées. Est-ce que je suis heureux de la façon dont notre septième année s'est finie ? Enfer, non. Mais palabrer sur des choses qui sont déjà arrivées ne va pas changer quoique ce soit. Il est temps d'avancer et de laisser aller. »**

Harry sentit comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac. **« C'est assez facile pour toi de dire ça, Malfoy. Essaye de passer dix-huit mois sans aucun contact humain ou presque, personne à qui parler, rien à part tes plus profondes et sombres pensées pour te tenir compagnie. Tous souvenirs qui comptent volant comme ton esprit est volé encore et encore chaque jour par les créatures les plus immondes de cette planète. »**

Le souffle de Draco se coinça dans sa gorge. Durant la tirade d'Harry, il pensa avoir vu une petite étincelle d'émotion flottée dans les yeux émeraudes morts. Au moins, c'était quelque chose. Se sentant désolé de son explosion qui avait bouleversé le Gryffondor, Draco se rassit sur sa chaise. **« Écoute, Harry, je n'aurais pas dû dire tout ça, je suis désolé, d'accord ? C'est juste que c'est un sujet délicat, pour moi. Certaines choses que j'ai eues à faire ou à voir pour maintenir les apparences, eh bien, elles sont simplement inimaginables. »**

**« Je sais, Dray, je les ai vues. »**

Ce constat prit le jeune héritier Malfoy par surprise. **« Que veux-tu dire, tu les as vues ? Tu ne pouvais pas avoir vu les choses que j'ai faites, tu étais à Azkaban tout ce temps. »**

Avec une grimace fatiguée, Harry regarda où Draco était assis. **« Pensais-tu que, juste parce que j'étais en prison, le connexion que j'ai avec Voldemort allait s'arrêter? Tu étais là avant, quand j'ai eu ma vision et que ma cicatrice m'a brûlé, tu te souviens sûrement de cet été que nous avons passé ensemble avec Snape. »**

Le Serpentard pâlît. Bien sûr, il se souvenait des nuits presque de torture qu'Harry traversait, se réveillant à ses cris et sa cicatrice tellement douloureuse que parfois elle saignait. **« Mais je pensais que les structures autour d'Azkaban arrêteraient les visions... »** murmura-t-il.

Tristement, Harry secoua la tête. **« Non, et il semble que Voldemort a été particulièrement occupé, ces derniers temps. »**

Après ce commentaire, Draco finit par décrire son rôle comme espion pour l'Ordre et comment l'effort de guerre avait été un peu malmené. Tout le temps que Draco parla, Harry écouta intensément. Cependant, quand Draco commença à parler de certaines personnes qu'Harry avait, un jour, considéré comme des amis ou de la famille, l'homme aux cheveux corbeau se leva du divan et retourna dans la cuisine. Comprenant l'allusion, Draco cessa de parler et suivit. Une autre part de cuisine chinoise les aida à se calmer les nerfs. Ayant refusé, plus tôt, l'offre de Draco d'un verre de vin pour juste un verre d'eau clair, Harry s'assit en observant l'homme blond par dessus le bord de son verre. **« Alors, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »**

La question avait été posée si doucement que Draco ne fût même pas sûr de l'avoir entendu dans un premier temps, du moins pas jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le regard perçant dirigé sur lui. **« Pourquoi j'ai fait quoi ? »** contra Draco, essayant de gagner du temps, sachant très bien ce à quoi faisait allusion Harry.

**« Tu sais quoi, mais si tu as besoin que je le dise pour toi, je vais le faire. Franchement : l'appartement, les vêtements, le portoloin, tu avais planifié tout ça bien en avance. Pourquoi m'as-tu aidé, pourquoi m'as-tu secouru ? »**

Pendant un long moment, Draco ne dit rien, sachant que sa réponse pourrait probablement dicter la direction que le reste de leur relation prendrait. **« Car je savais que tu étais innocent. »**

Harry haussa les sourcils. **« Et comment savais-tu ça ? Aurais-tu pris divination sans me le dire ? Est-ce que Trelawney t'a donné des tuyaux ? »**

Draco fut incapable de retenir le léger sourire à la tentative d'humour d'Harry, pensant que c'était un bon signe même si le timing n'était pas approprié. **« Non, Harry. Je te connais. Mieux que personne d'autre, apparemment. Tu ne pourrais jamais blesser quelqu'un comme ça, tu es trop Gryffondor, même si tu commençais à laisser ton coté Serpentard apparaitre de temps en temps. Je veux dire, c'était vraiment absurde que tous croient que tu puisses tuer de sang froid, spécialement quelqu'un que tu considères être un ami. »**

Comme Harry ne commenta pas, Draco continua. **« En plus, le mobile lors de l'exposition de l'affaire était que tu avais trouvé Colin et Ginny ensemble pendant un moment romantique et étais entré dans une rage folle. Ce n'était tout simplement pas réaliste vu que je pensais que tu étais intéressé à ce moment par quelqu'un qui n'était aucun de ces deux individus. »**

Draco décida de laisser Harry réfléchir sur ça pendant un moment comme il se levait pour remplir son verre de vin. **« Pourquoi crois-tu que personne d'autre ne m'ait cru ? »** Draco se retourna et vit qu'Harry l'avait suivit dans la cuisine.

S'appuyant contre le comptoir, Draco fit une évaluation du jeune homme blessé en face de lui. **« Honnêtement, Harry, je n'en ai aucune idée. Si ça peut aider, Severus n'a jamais cru que tu aies fait ça et, bien que Sirius ne m'ait jamais dit un mot dans un sens ou dans l'autre, je ne pense pas qu'il ait complètement accepté non plus l'histoire du Ministère. Ce n'est pas comme si le Ministère ne l'avait pas poursuivi avant et il est toujours en fuite, en fait. »**

Draco regarda comme Harry commençait à se balancer dangereusement. **« Écoute, Harry, tu es clairement exténué, tu dois encore pas mal récupérer, disons que tu vas faire ta nuit ? »**

Il y avait encore beaucoup de questions sans réponses dont ils avaient besoin de discuter, mais Harry savait que Draco avait raison. Il n'allait pas participer à une discussion significative dans son état. Acceptant, il permit à Draco de l'aider à l'emmener jusqu'au grand lit. Lançant le sweater mais gardant le pantalon, Harry rampa sous les couvertures et roula sur le coté éloigné de l'endroit où Draco se tenait encore debout.

Décidant qu'il voulait une douche, Draco ouvrit une de ses valises et sortit un boxeur et un pantalon de pyjama propres, et se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

**À suivre**


	5. Réglages

**Auteur :** The Shadow Bandit

**Titre original : **A moment in time

**Titre en Français :** Un moment dans le temps

**Rating : **M

**Genre : Général/**Romance

**Couple : **Draco M./Harry P.

**État de la fic original : **35 (FINI)

**État de la fic Française :** 5; **Traduits : **1 à 20,22, 23, 27, 28,34 ; **En cours :** 21, 24, 26, 30,31

**Traductrices : **Evengelys

**Bêta traductrice et correctrice : **Shima-chan

**&**

**Résumé :** Harry apprend au cours de sa septième année que sa vie peut changer à jamais d'un seul coup. MPREG Harry/Draco

**&**.

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin.

**&**

**Disclamer : **Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

**&**

**&**

_**Nous recherchons des Traductrices sérieuses, **_

_**Attention !!!!! **_

_**soyez sûre **__avant de vous proposer !!!!_

_**Car beaucoup le font et s'en vont s'en rien dire, **_

_**Nous laissant en plan avec des chap non traduit !!!!**_

_Je précise que c'est pour **la saga saving, **_

_**Chaola, Barbotine, **_**Shiko no Stuki, Nomade **_**ont disparu**_ _sans rien dire__!!!_

_Nous avons besoin de traductrice **pour les remplacer** _

_et traduire les chap qui leurs avaient été donné !!!_

_Si vous vous sentez prête à rejoindre notre groupe, _

_contacter moi : onarluca ( serveur orange) . fr_

**&**

Bonne lecture

**Eni et Onarluca**

**Chapitre 5 Réglage(s)**

Les jours suivants passèrent rapidement pour Draco qui essayait de convaincre Harry de sortir de l'appartement. C'était triste de voir ce qu'était devenu le brave et indépendant Gryffondor, timide et craintif des gens. Après deux jours à ne rien faire d'autre que regarder les gens passer à travers la fenêtre, Draco avait finalement convaincu Harry d'aller chez le coiffeur.

Draco planifia soigneusement leur première sortie, prêtant attention aux moindres petits détails, tels que l'heure à laquelle les rues et les magasins étaient le moins fréquentés. D'abord ils s'occuperaient de ce désordre qu'Harry appelait cheveux, puis ils iraient prendre un premier petit déjeuner, ensuite si l'humeur d'Harry s'y prêtait, ils feraient une promenade dans Central Park.

Harry jura doucement. Draco se tourna vers lui et le vit vêtu. Harry portait une paire de jeans noir décontracté, et un pull-over en col en V vert foncé **« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Harry ? »**

Harry regarda vers le blond nerveusement. **« Es-tu sûr de ça Dray? Je pense que c'est un risque inutile. Et si quelqu'un me reconnaissait ? J'ai toujours cette maudite cicatrice tu sais, et le Ministère de la Magie a sûrement déjà prévenu les autres communautés sorcières et moldues de mon évasion. Souviens-toi des médias français quand Black s'est échappé ? Tout le monde doit être à ma recherche. »**

**« Écoute Harry, nous avons déjà traversé tout ça avant. Nous avons tout le temps regardé la télévision, et il n'y avait aucune mention de toi quelle qu'elle soit. Et puisque tu ne veux pas utiliser la magie ici, nous utiliserons juste le maquillage moldu pour cacher ta cicatrice. »**

Au regard septique d'Harry, Draco saisit le jeune homme par le coude. **« Harry c'est juste un petit tour dehors. Tout ira bien je te le promets. Tu sais que je ne laisserais rien t'arriver, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Harry hocha faiblement la tête, et Draco continua : **« En plus, quels autres choix y a-t-il ? Tu ne peux certainement pas passer le reste de ta vie dans cet appartement ! »**

Sachant qu'il avait été défait, et contre son meilleur argument, Harry laissa Draco le guider dehors.

Une fois qu'il fut capable de se détendre, Harry trouva, à sa grande surprise qu'il aimait beaucoup le jour. Il avait suivi le propre avis de Draco sur sa coupe de cheveux et avait trouvé le nouveau style court, et broussailleux, cela semblait contrôler un peu sa tignasse. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était mieux que le nid de rat qu'étaient ses cheveux avant.

Le déjeuner fut agréable, bien qu'Harry ait été sûr qu'à tout moment, il serait découvert. Mais son moment préféré de la journée était de loin leur promenade dans le parc de la ville. Juste pour pouvoir sentir le soleil sur son visage, et la brise douce qui soufflait de temps en temps à travers les feuilles de couleurs vives, valait la peine d'être vu. C'était un jour particulièrement chaud pour Octobre, et Draco fit en sorte qu'ils en jouissent de tous les instants.

Ils achetèrent même du pain à un marchant ambulant, et marchèrent jusqu'au lac pour nourrir les canards. Le chemin qui bordait le lac avait été pris par des garçons qui jouaient avec des bateaux à voile contrôlés à distance. Décidant que c'était un endroit parfait pour chacun, voulant s'asseoir quelque temps, Draco emmena Harry vers un banc vide du parc.

Fasciné Draco ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux des garçons. **« Comment font-ils ça, Harry ? »**

Surpris que Draco s'intéresse aux Moldus, Harry ne put s'empêcher de demander. **« Faire quoi ? »**

**« Ce sont des Moldus, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« Alors ? »**

Sentant qu'il pouvait sauter au cou du Gryffondor **« Alors comment font-ils pour faire bouger ses bateaux comme ça. Et je ne vois aucune arnaque. Comment contrôlent-ils ses bateaux, c'est presque comme de la magie sans baguette. »**

Oubliant ce que c'était de grandir en ne sachant rien sur le monde Moldu, Harry indiqua les radios transmetteurs que chacun des enfants tenaient afin de contrôler leurs bateaux respectifs.

**« Alors ces boîtiers sont un peu comme des baguettes magiques ? »**

Harry secoua la tête. Pourquoi Draco n'avait-il pas pris l'Étude de Moldus à l'école ? **« Non, ils n'ont rien de semblable aux baguettes magiques. »**

**« Mais alors, comment font-ils ça ? Je ne comprends pas »**

N'ayant pas envie de se lancer dans une discussion sur les moteurs et la radio, Harry répondit simplement : **« Ils le font c'est tout. »**

Ne souhaitant pas vexer Harry qui avait eu une attitude remarquable toute la journée, Draco décida de ne pas forcer la chance et bondonna le sujet.

**« Oh ! »** Draco se tourna soudainement, et vit qu'un énorme canard avait sauté eux. **« Ce petit bâtard m'a mordu ! » **

**« Ne le prend pas mal Dray. Il n'a pas eu la chance de te connaître, laisse-lui du temps. Il essayait juste d'avoir ton attention. Jette-lui du pain, je suis sûr qu'il se rendra compte que cela à meilleur goût que toi. »**

**« Et comment sais-tu exactement quel goût j'ai ? »**

Draco sourit suggestivement.

Harry se sentit rougir, mais avant qu'il puisse formuler une réplique potable, Draco maudissait une fois de plus. **« Mince, il m'a encore mordu ! Je vais te montrer que personne ne mord un Malfoy sans en subir les conséquences. »**

Tous les oiseaux qui avaient convergés dans leur direction se dispersèrent dans un nuage de plumes et de cris rauques, quand Draco commença à poursuivre le pauvre oiseau.

Harry ne pouvait l'aider tant il riait de voir l'homme qui avait occupé un coin de ses pensées d'une façon ou d'une autre pendant plus de huit ans, malmener ces pauvres oiseaux agressifs. Ne se souvenant pas de la dernière fois où il avait eu l'opportunité de rire, Harry prit une grande bouffée d'air frais, se demandant quelle chance il avait d'avoir un ami tel que Draco.

Depuis ce jour, Harry devint un maniaque voulant sortir tout le temps. Le désir d'Harry de s'échapper de ces quatre murs était si grand qu'il s'était souvent baladé seul. Il n'allait jamais loin, parfois il ne quittait pas le banc de devant l'immeuble, mais Draco y voyait un bon signe, son Harry était en train de grandir.

Peu de temps après on pouvait voir le duo passer du temps ensemble, faisant tout ce que les touristes faisaient tel que visiter la Statue de la Liberté et traverser Wall Street.

Harry rigolait du dédain que montrait Draco face à ce que les Moldus estimaient comme un centre financier. Pour le blond, Wall Street n'était rien comparé au marché des finances du monde Sorcier, duquel Harry, malgré sa grande richesse, n'en avait aucune idée.

Le Serpentard essaya de le faire changer d'avis quand Harry voulut faire du patinage au Rockefeller Center, un après-midi froid de Novembre. Cependant la forte résolution du blond fondit comme neige au soleil devant les yeux de chien battu que lui faisait son ami. Cela allait certainement être une aventure qu'aucun des deux garçons n'avait vécue auparavant.

Après avoir attaché ces étranges chaussures à leurs pieds, ils se mirent péniblement debout sur les lames d'acier et se dirigèrent sur la glace. Draco ne pouvait empêcher un petit sourire satisfait d'apparaître sur son visage quand Harry après deux passages sur la piste, se tourna et regarda derrière lui, et tomba durement sur son derrière.

**« Belle journée, n'est-ce pas Harry ? »**

Son sourire suffisant ne dura pas longtemps car il rejoignit rapidement Harry, les fesses sur la glace.

**« Tu disais quelque chose Dray ? »** railla Harry tandis qu'il frottait un endroit douloureux de son derrière.

Le reste de la journée passa, avec Draco qui essayait de poursuivre Harry autour de la piste, qui essayait pitoyablement de garder son équilibre.

On les vit souvent, l'un s'accrochant au mur de l'extérieur, ou l'autre, dans une tentative de rester debout. C'est à se demander si ces deux personnes, qui pouvait être si talentueuses et gracieuses en volant sur des balais, ne pouvait pas tenir debout pour une simple activité moldue, qui consistait à se déplacer dans une pièce gelée de glace. Après beaucoup de sourires et de rires, ils décidèrent qu'il était temps pour eux de raccrocher les patins et de rentrer chez eux.

Cet après-midi ensemble donna naissance à des bleus sur leurs corps, mais beaucoup de joie dont ils pourraient se souvenir pendant longtemps. En compensation au patinage, Harry permit à Draco de planifier leur prochaine sortie. Malheureusement pour Harry, Draco aimait l'art et New York était rempli de musées d'Art. Après le troisième en deux jours, Draco prit finalement son compagnon en pitié et l'amena dans un bon restaurant italien.

Aussi loin que leur relation avec l'autre était consentie, Draco voulait juste prendre les choses lentement. Après quelques jours, il lui était possible de toucher Harry sans que celui-ci tréssaille et à un moment, quand ils faisaient du tourisme dans une galerie quelconque, Harry lui avait même laissé lui tenir la main en public.

Et être si proche de Harry mais ne pouvant pas le toucher ou l'embrasser, quand il le voulait, était une torture. Gagner la confiance du Gryffondor était lent et frustrant, mais Draco était sûr que le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Un peu plus d'une semaine après l'épisode du patinage, les deux jeunes hommes retournèrent exténués chez eux après être allé voir une pièce à Broadway. Ils étaient allés voir le long show _Cats_. Personnellement, Harry ne pouvait voir ce qu'il y avait de bien là dedans. La musique était bien mais c'était tout. Il sourit en pensant à ce qu'aurait dit McGonagall en voyant les costumes, qui ressemblaient à une mauvaise métamorphose et lui avait fortement rappelé le désastre du Polynectar de Granger en deuxième année. Il était heureux de penser que Draco l'avait apprécié malgré tout.

Un doux hululement les accueillis quand ils entrèrent dans l'appartement. Pendant une minute ou plus, Harry ne put mettre un nom sur le son mais en voyant la tête de Draco il sut que quelque soit ce bruit, il ne présageait rien de bon.

Inquiet de ce qu'il allait trouver, Draco traversa la chambre et prit rapidement la lettre que lui tendait le hibou enragé. Le hibou épuisé, sembla être heureux d'être finalement délivré de son courrier et vola vers l'une des chaises de la cuisine. Utilisant la chaise comme perchoir, le hibou tomba de fatigue.

Le Serpentard ne s'aperçut même pas que ses mains tremblaient tandis qu'il ouvrait le parchemin. Harry regarda le blond parcourir rapidement le contenu de la lettre et puis remonter son regard au début du document et relire le message lentement. Une fois qu'Harry fut assuré que Draco avait lu la lettre au moins deux fois il demanda.

**« Alors, que dit-il ? »**

Entendant la peur dans la voix d'Harry, Draco lui assura rapidement que ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Draco soupira.

**« Elle est de Severus. Il parait que mon absence à été remarquée. Il m'a couvert jusqu'ici mais il pense qu'il serait de mon intérêt de rentrer à la maison et d'être vu, au moins pendant quelques temps. »**

**« Tu t'en vas ? » **

**« Écoute Harry, ce n'est pas que je veuille partir, mais tu dois comprendre que j'ai toujours un rôle à jouer dans cette foutue guerre et, bien que Severus ne l'ait pas dit clairement, je peux dire que des vies dépendent de mon retour, au moins pour quelques temps. »**

Draco leva les yeux vers Harry, regardant par la fenêtre.

**« Tu vas bien mieux maintenant Harry, tu as presque totalement récupéré. Quand je suis arrivé ici il y a un mois, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que se soit si rapide. Tu es fort, courageux et indépendant »**

_«_ _Ne rajoute pas beau » _pensa Draco en jetant un œil pour apercevoir le bouleversement du Gryffondor.

**« Je sais que tu iras bien, et en plus, je ne serais parti que pendant quelques jours. » **

**« Promets que tu reviendras. »**

**« Oui Harry, je promets que je te reviendrais. En plus, t'ai-je déjà menti auparavant ? »**

Harry envoya un petit sourire à Draco.

**« Non Dray, tu m'as ridiculisé, tu t'es moqué de moi, m'as insulté et m'as rabaissé ; mais, jusqu'à présent, tu ne m'as jamais menti. Essaie juste de te dépêcher de revenir parce que tu vas terriblement me manquer. » **

Draco traversa la pièce jusqu'à la fenêtre où se tenait Harry.

**« Je reviendrais dès que je le pourrais. » **

Le sentiment d'attirance état si fort que Draco ne pouvait lutter contre : il pencha la tête en avant et appuya lentement ses lèvres contre celles de l'homme légèrement plus petit.

Quand les lèvres de Draco touchèrent les siennes pour la première fois, Harry sentit un picotement lui traversé tout le corps. Il se sentit plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été durant toute sa vie. Harry ne put retenir un gémissement alors qu'il répondait et approfondissait le baiser, s'accrochant à Draco comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Draco ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris d'embrasser Harry, son esprit lui criait que c'était trop, qu'il allait faire peur à Harry et qu'il retardait les progrès qu'il avait faits le mois dernier.

Ce qui changea dès que les bras du jeune Gryffondor se relevèrent et, à l'étonnement de Draco, ne le repoussèrent pas. Mais, au lieu de cela, ils s'enroulèrent autour de Draco et l'attirèrent encore plus près. Il sentit Harry s'abandonner au baiser et le doux baiser devint plus exigeant, plus urgent. Finalement, quand il estima que si cela continuait plus longtemps il allait certainement perdre pied, il n'eut d'autre choix que de mettre fin au baiser.

Posant la tête contre le front de l'autre, Draco essaya de calmer sa respiration.

**« Quand je reviendrais, nous devrons vraiment explorer cet aspect de notre relation. » **

Sa voix rauque contenait un désir fort.

Harry rougit.

S'éloignant à contrecœur de l'homme aux cheveux de jais, Draco déposa un baiser rapide sur le front d'Harry. Il sortit de sa poche le portoloin d'urgence qui le ramènerait au manoir Malfoy, prononça le sort d'activation et disparu dans un nuage de couleur.

Harry regarda fixement les ombres projetées par le clair de lune sur le plafond au-dessus de son lit. Il soupira et se retourna sur son estomac gargouillant, la tête sous l'oreiller. La taie d'oreiller sentait toujours comme Draco, il était parti depuis presque une semaine et Harry avait refusé de changer les draps du lit comme s'il voulait se rappeler de son ami.

Un sourire traversa le visage d'Harry tandis qu'il pensait à son seul vrai ami. Draco avait tant fait pour lui ; il ne serait jamais capable de le récompenser pour les risques qu'il encourait pour l'avoir aider à s'échapper de la prison. Mais ce qui était plus important, c'était qu'il ne serait jamais capable d'exprimer correctement sa gratitude à Draco, le seul ayant cru en lui quand personne d'autre ne l'avait fait. C'était vraiment quelque chose qu'Harry n'oublierait jamais.

Cependant, Harry se sentait plus qu'un peu confus par rapport à son ami aux yeux d'argent. Il savait que Draco ressentait plus que l'amitié pour lui et attendait patiemment qu'Harry soit prêt à faire aller leur relation au niveau suivant. S'il n'avait jamais été emprisonné et avait eu l'occasion de finir l'école, il n'y avait aucun doute que lui et Draco auraient fini ensemble et seraient finalement devenus amants.

Mais maintenant avec tout que ce qui lui était arrivé, il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de ressentir de l'amour et Draco n'avait rien mérité de moins qu'être avec quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aimer de tout son être.

Chaque fois que des pensées déprimantes comme ça commençaient à revenir, il recevait des nouvelles de la partie de son subconscient qui voulait vivre et parler haut et fort de ce qu'il pensait de ce baiser. Et ce n'était qu'un baiser. Sûr que ce n'était pas son premier baiser, mais Harry ne s'est jamais rappelé un baiser l'ayant autant touché auparavant. Harry rit sous cape, qui aurait pensé que Draco Malfoy, le Prince des Serpentards, aurait un goût de fraises avec une légère touche de chocolat.

Sachant qu'il n'allait désormais probablement pas réussir à trouver le sommeil ce soir, comme il n'avait pas bien dormi depuis que Draco était parti, il se laissa emporter par le tourbillon de ses souvenirs de leur temps récemment passé ensemble. Il savait que Draco s'était inquiété pour lui, et continuait à l'être, mais il eut envie de lui ressembler. Sûr que c'était un processus lent, mais même dans le temps qu'il avait été seul ici, il était toujours capable d'accomplir son objectif du jour. Il était même parti faire des achats à l'épicerie et au cinéma une fois. Il aimait toujours ses promenades quotidiennes mais elles n'étaient pas les mêmes sans Dray. Il s'était habitué à avoir quelqu'un près de lui et, après avoir tenté l'expérience d'isolement du monde depuis si longtemps, Harry savait qu'il ne voulait plus jamais s'habituer à ce sentiment de nouveau.

Une petite partie de lui en voulait au fait qu'il était ici, caché aux yeux de Voldemort et du Ministère, tandis que Dray et les autres l'avaient laissé pour combattre l'obscurité. Mais alors il se rappellerait que ce n'était pas lui qui avait fait ce choix et que, même s'il avait voulu y retourner il ne pourrait pas. À l'heure actuelle, s'il lui avait laissé le choix, il n'aurait jamais choisi de retourner là-bas.

Draco l'avait aidé à avancer, malgré la douleur de la trahison de ses amis, mais elle restait vive. De simples retours en arrière, d'avant la prison, avaient fait remonter la douleur épouvantable qui avait menacé de détruire la fragile influence qu'li maintenait sur ses émotions croissantes. C'était beaucoup mieux d'enfermer tout cela loin dans un certain tiroir sombre derrière son esprit que de les supporter. Il n'était pas prêt et il était sûr qu'il ne le serait jamais.

Le bruit de ferraille des fenêtres de la cuisine et du salon coupa le cours des pensées d'Harry. Harry, étonné essaya de se calmer avant que sa colère incontrôlée ne casse le verre pour de bon. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait senti le flux de magie autour de lui et encore plus long puisqu'il n'avait pas laissé sa magie échapper à son contrôle. La magie lui avait manqué presque autant que Dray.

La magie exerçait toujours la même fascination sur lui comme une personne de onze ans aux yeux grands ouverts. Harry savait de ses études à Poudlard que la magie sans baguette n'était pas aussi simple qu'un coup magique avec une baguette. Il y avait seulement quelques magiciens dans l'histoire qui avait la capacité de contrôler et pour jeter précisément la magie sans baguette et Harry avait été heureux d'être l'un d'entre eux.

Dumbledore savait qu'il avait une certaine capacité à faire de la magie sans baguette, mais personne ne savait exactement comment il possédait ce talent particulier. Avant son emprisonnement, il était capable de faire n'importe quel charme, sortilège ou métamorphose, aussi bien avec une baguette que sans. Il pouvait même faire certains 'tours' sans baguette, que beaucoup de ses camarades de classe avaient du mal à faire avec une baguette. Harry sourit tristement. _« C'était une bonne chose que j'ai eu d'apprendre la magie sans baguette, en voyant comment le Ministère à détruit la mienne. »_

C'était si triste que les salles qui entouraient Azkaban aient été ensorcelées pour prévenir des sorts sans baguette magique. Cependant, cela avait été une sacrée chance que la transformation en Animagus n'ait pas été prévenue. Il serait certainement devenu fou sans aucun moyen de s'échapper dans l'une de ses formes, pendant de longues périodes. Décidant qu'il était temps de passer à l'étape suivante dans son rétablissement, Harry se promit de commencer à pratiquer la magie sans baguette le jour suivant.

Quittant son compagnon, Harry se leva du lit, et sortit un sac de shopping d'un magasin de jouets qu'il avait trouvé la veille dans la 5ème Avenue. Harry sourit tandis qu'il se souvenait avoir vu les enfants s'amuser avec tous les magnifiques jouets du magasin, incluant le jeu des grandes clés de piano posées sur le plancher. Cela semblait être la réponse à tous les rêves d'enfants. Au moins il aurait répondu à l'un de ses propres rêves d'enfants.

En ouvrant le sac, Harry en sortit un grand loup en peluche gris. Quand il avait vu le loup, seul sur l'une des planches, cela l'avait interpellé, le faisant penser à Draco sous sa forme d'Animagus. _« Quelque chose dans ses yeux perçants »_ pensa Harry.

Sachant que ce serait le parfait présent pour son compagnon, Harry n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'acheter l'animal. Le tenant serré contre sa poitrine, et serrant le doux acrylique, Harry tomba dans un sommeil agité.

**À suivre**


	6. Adieu

**Auteur :** The Shadow Bandit

**Titre original : **A moment in time

**Titre en Français :** Un moment dans le temps

**Rating : **M

**Genre : Général/**Romance

**Couple : **Draco M./Harry P.

**État de la fic original : **35 (FINI)

**État de la fic Française :** 6; **Traduits : **1 à 20,22, 23, 27à 29,34 ; **En cours :** 21, 24, 26, 30,31

**Traductrices : **Lunapix

**Bêta traductrice et correctrice : **Shima-chan

**&**

**Résumé :** Harry apprend au cours de sa septième année que sa vie peut changer à jamais d'un seul coup. MPREG Harry/Draco

**&**.

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin.

**&**

**Disclamer : **Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

**&**

**&**

_**Nous recherchons des Traductrices sérieuses, **_

_**Attention !!!!! **_

_**soyez sûre **__avant de vous proposer !!!!_

_**Car beaucoup le font et s'en vont s'en rien dire, **_

_**Nous laissant en plan avec des chap non traduit !!!!**_

_Je précise que c'est pour **la saga saving, **_

_**Chaola, Barbotine, **_**Shiko no Stuki, Nomade **_**ont disparu**_ _sans rien dire__!!!_

_Nous avons besoin de traductrice **pour les remplacer** _

_et traduire les chap qui leurs avaient été donné !!!_

_Si vous vous sentez prête à rejoindre notre groupe, _

_contacter moi : onarluca ( serveur orange) . fr_

**&**

Bonne lecture

**Eni et Onarluca**

**&**

**Chapitre 6 : Adieu**

Le bruit d'un petit ''pop'' alerta Harry qu'il n'était désormais plus seul. Se tournant abruptement vers l'origine du bruit, il se déplaça juste à temps pour attraper un Draco épuisé qui commençait à tomber.

Harry déplaça délicatement le blond de sorte qu'il soit bien installé sur le sofa et partit chercher du thé et des sandwichs dans la cuisine. Quand il revint dans le salon, il remarqua que Draco ne dormait pas, malgré qu'il ait fermé ses yeux.

**« Tu vas bien, Dray ? » **

Les yeux d'Harry bougèrent avec inquiétude au-dessus des longues robes sales de Draco et de sa silhouette mince. Il était clair qu'il avait pris soin pendant la semaine passée. Délicatement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, Harry caressa doucement la joue de l'autre homme puis, avec une lenteur douloureuse, il dériva sa main au bas de son visage puis le long du corps de Draco. Ce dernier trembla lorsque la main d'Harry atteint son genou.

Se sentant plus éveillé et régénéré qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des jours, Draco ne put cacher le choc dans sa voix :

**« Putain, c'était quoi ça ? »**

Harry grimaça seulement.

**« Juste un petit truc que j'ai appris pendant notre septième année, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour le pratiquer depuis, mais je suis heureux de pouvoir toujours t'aider. »**

**« Mais Harry, c'était de la magie, quelques sorts de magie curative, si je ne me trompe pas. Comment tu fais ça, tu n'as même pas ta baguette ? »**

**« Bien sûr que je n'ai pas de baguette, ils me l'ont cassée, je te rappelle** » dit Harry amèrement. **« Je suis sûr que quelqu'un de ton calibre a entendu parler de 'magie sans baguette', non ? »**

Harry sourit d'un air affecté lorsqu'il vit l'incrédulité sur le visage de son ami.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Draco pour se reprendre.

**« Bien, tu sembles être plein de surprises, n'est-ce pas Harry ? J'aurais dû deviner cela, si seulement les sorciers les plus puissants peuvent faire de la magie sans baguette, c'est que tu es en mesure de le faire. Bon quelqu'un d'autre le sait, ou suis-je le seul chanceux ? »**

Harry regarda Draco fixement, sous son ton de plaisanterie, il y avait quelque chose d'autre, douleur ou peine, Harry n'en était pas sûr, mais il savait que Draco lui cachait quelque chose.

**« Et bien, ce vieil imbécile de directeur sait que j'ai un certain contrôle et que je peux faire quelques petites choses, mais le fait que je peux ressentir et guérir avec un contact, cette connaissance-là, mon cher, est vôtre et entièrement vôtre. »**

Harry avait essayé de garder un ton léger, pour que Draco ne remarque pas qu'il suspecte quelque chose.

Quand il vit que Draco n'allait pas répondre, Harry s'assit sur le divan, à côté de Draco, et l'attira à lui dans une étreinte.

Draco se sentit enfin détendu, serré étroitement contre le corps chaud d'Harry.

**« Tu m'as manqué. »**

Le sourire lumineux sur le visage de Draco à ces mots incita presque Harry à croire que tout irait bien, presque.

**« Tu m'as manqué, toi aussi »** murmura Draco en pressant ses lèvres contre le haut de cou d'Harry.

Ils restèrent comme cela le plus longtemps possible, se contentant juste d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre, désirant plus que tout que rien ne les dérange. Pensant que Draco allait s'endormir, Harry essaya de s'échapper de cette étreinte pour aller poser le plateau sale dans la cuisine. Mais avant qu'il puisse même commencer à se lever, il entendit un murmure :

**« Ne pars pas. »**

Cette fois, lorsqu'Harry regarda vers le bas dans les deux piscines argentées sans fin, il n'y avait plus aucun doute, la peine et la douleur s'y reflétaient parfaitement. Se baissant, Harry plaça un petit baiser sur le nez légèrement retroussé de Draco.

**« Dis-moi ! »**

C'était plus un ordre qu'une demande et, avec un soupir réticent, Draco plia.

**« Oh Merlin Harry, c'était affreux. Voldemort était vraiment en colère que l'attaque à Azkaban n'ait pas été un franc succès, malgré qu'il ait libéré ses partisans et rallié les Détraqueurs. Il a voulu faire quelque chose pour montrer à tout le monde qu'il était toujours fort, pour s'assurer que tous continueront à le craindre. »**

Draco frissonna face à toute cette horreur.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? »**

**« Il a directement attaqué le Ministère de la magie. Il a torturé et tué Fudge devant la plupart des employés du Ministère? Après, il a lâché ses Mangemorts sur ces mêmes employés, permettant seulement à une moitié d'y échapper vivant pour qu'ils puissent raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Ceux que les Mangemorts n'ont pas achevés ont été laissés pour les Détraqueurs. »**

Draco fit une courir une main dans ses cheveux étonnamment mal coiffés.

**« Harry, je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose comme ça et je prie pour ne jamais le revoir. Les femmes ont été torturées et violées avant d'êtres tuées ou de recevoir le baiser le Détraqueur. »**

**« Tu te rappelles de cette fille de Poufsouffle dans notre classe, son nom étaient Bones, je crois. Elle a été l'une des plus chanceuses et a été tuée assez rapidement. »**

Draco leva les yeux vers Harry.

**« Est-ce que tu en as vu une partie, tu sais, par ta connexion avec Voldemort ? »**

Harry secoua juste la tête, essayant de ne pas vomir à la pensée de ce que Draco avait vu. Il prit une gorgée d'eau pour aider son estomac à se calmer.

**« Non. Non, je n'ai rien vu, maintenant que j'y pense, je n'ai eu aucune vision ou douleur à ma cicatrice depuis que je suis ici. Peut-être la distance entre nous est trop grande pour que cela m'affecte, présuma Harry. Mais ce n'est pas le pire, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? »**

Draco regarda tristement le jeune homme qui était devenu presque tout pour lui. Comment faire pour aborder cela avec lui maintenant qu'il semblait qu'ils pouvaient finalement avoir une chance d'être ensemble, de commencer une nouvelle vie ; que leur espérance au bonheur allait encore leur être arrachée. Qu'ils ne pourraient jamais être ensemble, jamais devenir amoureux, ou qui sait quoi d'autre encore, l'un et l'autre.

**« Tu vas encore partir c'est ça ? »** siffla Harry, assemblant les pièces entre elles.

**« Tu ne comprends pas Harry. Notre monde est en pagaille, le Ministère n'est plus. Dumbledore a appelé les géants, et l'Ordre se réunit sans cesse depuis l'attaque de la semaine dernière. Ils ont besoin de moi »**

**« Et pour moi Draco ? Que fais-tu de ce que moi j'ai besoin ? »**

Draco se détourna, incapable de rester à regarder le mal et le désespoir dans les émeraudes profondes.

**« Harry, est-ce que tes besoins sont plus importants que ceux du monde sorcier entier ? Je sais que tu n'es pas égoïste, comme tu sais que je ne pourrais pas rester ici avec toi quand je peux aider dans cette guerre. J'ai pensé que je pourrais, mais plus maintenant, pas après ce que j'ai vu. Si je m'en sens capable, alors je dois me battre. »**

Ces sentiments qui sonnaient très Gryffondor ne le convainquirent pas, car Harry se leva sur ses jambes tremblantes et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre. Les réverbères se brouillèrent alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Il ne remarqua même pas lorsque les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues fraîches. Deux bras familiers et forts s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille pour le coller contre un puissant torse chaud.

**« Je ne veux pas être sans toi, murmura-t-il, son souffle humide laissant une trace de buée sur la vitre. »**

**« Je ne veux pas être sans toi non plus Harry, mais tu sais que tu ne peux pas venir. »**

Un frisson parcourait toujours le corps trop mince d'Harry.

**« Quand pars-tu ? »**

**« Demain matin… »**

Harry se sentit lui-même mourir peu à peu sous les mots de Draco.

**« Tu ne reviendras pas, n'est-ce pas** ? »

Le ton blessé d'Harry porta un coup profond dans l'âme de Draco, laissant une blessure béante, et le blond savait qu'elle ne guérirait sûrement jamais.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire ou comment répondre juste, il choisit à la place de déposer des petits baisers doux dans le pli entre le cou et l'épaule d'Harry, se donnant un moment pour rassembler ses pensées déchirées en lambeaux.

**« Harry, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour chacun de nous si je continue à venir ici pour te voir. Tu sais ça. Nous pourrions garder cela secret quelques temps, mais par la suite, mes excuses ne fonctionneront plus ou quelqu'un viendrait en me cherchant et nous serions découverts. Je refuse de te mettre en danger avec ça. Ce qu'il s'est passé au Ministère a été exécuté pour sa réputation, tous deux savons ce qui se produirait si Voldemort mettait la main sur nous. Je ne pourrais supporter si j'étais responsable du fait qu'ils te trouvent. »**

Lentement Harry se tourna dans les bras de Draco jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fait face au blond. Les yeux verts brillants de larmes rencontrèrent et soutinrent les gris souffrant le martyre.

**« Bien, je devine que devons faire notre mieux pour tirer le meilleur de cette nuit. »**

Harry rassembla ses lèvres à celles de Draco et la douleur de la séparation du lendemain se perdit dans un monde de passion. Draco les guida au-dessus du grand lit et il les délesta rapidement de son travail. Il savait que ce serait très probablement la seule fois qu'il aurait l'occasion de réaliser se rêves de faire l'amour à Harry et il ne voulait rien précipiter.

**« Tu es sûr Harry ? Nous n'avons pas besoin de faire ça. C'est déjà fantastique pour moi de pouvoir te garder contre moi cette nuit. »**

Harry savait ce qu'il voulait qu'il se produise, ce qu'il avait besoin qu'il se produise. A dix-neuf ans, Harry était un assassin condamné, mais il était toujours vierge, mais d'un autre côté, être en prison n'était pas l'idéal pour une vie amoureuse.

**« Dray, je n'ai jamais fait ça avant. Mais je veux le faire. Je veux être avec toi. S'il te plait donne-moi cette unique nuit pour que je puisse m'en souvenir à jamais, s'il te plait. »**

Les yeux de Draco se remplirent de larmes à la confession d'Harry qu'il coupa abruptement de ses lèvres. Bientôt, les seuls bruits furent ceux de la douce réunion de deux âmes, et, alors que deux lèvres refusaient de dévoiler l'amour qui brûlait profondément leurs cœurs, leurs corps se démontrèrent leur dévouement à chacun de l'autre.

**§*&o&*§**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le matin, il savait avant d'ouvrir les yeux que Draco était parti. Refusant de verser encore des larmes, Harry se leva lentement et avança vers la salle de bain. La douche chaude l'aida à atténuer la douleur de son corps. Harry était content que personne ne soit là pour voir son rougissement alors qu'il se rappelait les activités qui avaient causé ses douleurs. Draco avait été si tendre et doux. Il savait qu'aussi longtemps qu'il vivrait, il n'oublierait jamais la chaleur des bras de Draco autour de lui, le sentiment d'être enfin entier qui l'avait enveloppé lorsque Draco lui avait fait l'amour. La nuit que lui et Draco avait partagé vivrait dans son cœur pour toujours.

Enfilant une paire de jeans et un polo rouge, Harry retourna dans la chambre où il commença à changer les draps. Alors qu'il se baissait pour saisir son oreiller, ses yeux tombèrent sur un morceau de parchemin qui avait été placé sous celui-ci.

Bien qu'il se fût promis à lui-même qu'il ne pleurerait plus, il ne put empêcher les larmes de couler en lisant les derniers que son amoureux lui dirait.

_Très cher Harry, _

_Je sais que c'est trop tard et que j'aurais dû te dire cela au moins mille fois avant, en personne, mais je ne pouvais pas partir sans que tu saches au moins que je t'aime. Oui Harry, moi Draco Malfoy, ancien bain de ton existence, je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis un moment maintenant, bien que je ne l'aie réalisé que lorsque tu as été enfermé à Azkaban. Si je n'étais pas si lâche, je te l'aurais dit en personne, mais comme tu peux le voir, je ne l'ai pas fait et j'ai donc décidé d'écrire mes sentiments pour toi pour que tu les lises après que je sois parti. _

_Alors que je suis assis à te regarder dormir, je peux seulement prier pour avoir la force de te quitter ce matin. Tu es si beau et tu parais tellement en paix loin des problèmes de ce monde. Je veux que tu saches que je suis fier de toi. Depuis que tu es sorti de prison, tu as prouvé encore et encore que tu restes le fort et brave Gryffondor. Te quitter est la chose la plus difficile que je n'ai jamais eu à faire. T'aimer a été la plus simple. _

_Merci, mon amour, pour cette dernière nuit. Ce sera un trésor de ma mémoire que je tiendrais fermé dans mon cœur jusqu'au jour où je mourrais. Je me souviendrais de toi toute ma vie et je te demande tendrement de te souvenir de moi aussi bien. _

_Harry, j'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. Je me suis arrangé pour que des fonds soient transférés sur un compte d'une banque New-Yorkaise. L'argent fera que tu pourras avoir un bon départ dans ta vie. Je ne reviendrais jamais le chercher, donc, s'il te plait, ne te sens pas coupable en l'acceptant. Si tu ne l'utilises pas, tu te blesseras toi-même et cela me blessera en retour._

_Je t'ai aussi laissé des papiers pour te créer une identité Moldue. Change ton apparence et aussi ton nom. Une fois que cela sera fait, utilise la nouvelle identité et l'argent pour te commencer une nouvelle vie. Cet appartement est payé d'ici à la fin du mois, après, tu pourras rester ici jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes capable de partir. Quoi que tu fasses, s'il te plait, sois prudent. Je veux que tu avances Harry et que tu ne regardes pas en arrière. Sois heureux. _

_Je t'aime. _

_Dray. _

Il pouvait à peine terminer sa lecture, les mots sautaient partout du fait du tremblement de ses mains. S'effondrant sur le lit, Harry tomba sur quelque chose. Sans réfléchir, il roula au-dessus du lit pour retirer l'objet qui s'était coincé sous les couvertures au bout du lit. Les larmes tombèrent encore plus rapidement lorsqu'il croisa les yeux vitreux argentés de la peluche qu'il avait achetée à Draco, mais qu'il avait oublié de lui offrir la nuit passée. Avec un cri perçant de fureur et de douleur insupportable, il jeta l'animal à travers la pièce qui cogna contre le mur avant de tomber sur le plancher dans un bruit doux.

**§*&o&*§**

Draco se permit enfin un peu de bonheur depuis les trois dernières semaines. Il avait finalement compris qu'il ne pourrait plus tolérer d'être sans Harry. Cette nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble se rejouait encore et encore dans sa tête. Il savait maintenant que, sans se dire un simple mot, ils avaient mis un engagement entre eux.

Le temps passé sans Harry avait été horrible. Les pensées sur ce qu'il faisait et les images de lui, seul dans l'appartement, continuèrent de l'infester tout le temps du jour et de la nuit. Maintenant il était certain qu'il souhaitait ne plus rester éloigné de son amour. Il décida de retourner vers Harry pour voir s'il accepterait de prendre les risques d'un Portoloin aller-retour, comme nécessaire.

Avec un petit ''pop '', Draco apparut au milieu de l'appartement. Il sourit en imaginant la réaction d'Harry face à sa surprise. Cependant, son sourire mourut rapidement sur ses lèvres, en jetant un regard sur l'appartement vide. Draco se tourna et vit le matelas nu, les étagères vides de la cuisine et la mince couche de poussière qui confirmait que personne n'était là depuis quelques temps.

Il était trop tard. Harry était déjà parti. Draco essaya de se convaincre lui-même que c'était pour le mieux, mais les larmes tombaient toujours librement alors qu'il préparait le Portoloin pour retourner au Manoir Malfoy. Les mots "adieu mon amour" résonnèrent étrangement dans le vide.

**À suivre…**


	7. Innocent

**Auteur :** The Shadow Bandit

**Titre original : **A moment in time

**Titre en Français :** Un moment dans le temps

**Rating : **M

**Genre : Général/**Romance

**Couple : **Draco M./Harry P.

**État de la fic original : **35 (FINI)

**État de la fic Française :** 6; **Traduits : **1 à 20,22, 23, 27à 29,34 ; **En cours :** 21, 24, 26, 30,31

**Traductrices : **La belle de caddix

**Bêta traductrice et correctrice : **Shima-chan et Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami

**&**

**Résumé :** Harry apprend au cours de sa septième année que sa vie peut changer à jamais d'un seul coup. MPREG Harry/Draco

**&**.

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin.

**&**

**Disclamer : **Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

**&**

**&**

_**Nous recherchons des Traductrices sérieuses, **_

_**Attention !!!!! **_

_**soyez sûre **__avant de vous proposer !!!!_

_**Car beaucoup le font et s'en vont s'en rien dire, **_

_**Nous laissant en plan avec des chap non traduit !!!!**_

_Je précise que c'est pour **la saga saving, **_

_**Chaola, Barbotine, **_**Shiko no Stuki, Nomade **_**ont disparu**_ _sans rien dire__!!!_

_Nous avons besoin de traductrice **pour les remplacer** _

_et traduire les chap qui leurs avaient été donné !!!_

_Si vous vous sentez prête à rejoindre notre groupe, _

_contacter moi : onarluca ( serveur orange) . fr_

**&**

Bonne lecture

**Eni et Onarluca**

**&**

**Chapitre 7 Innocent.**

_(Environ quatre ans après que Harry se soit échappé de prison, juin 2003)_

Une fois de plus, Draco se retrouvait dans la Chambre du Phénix, apprêtée pour une réunion imprévue, ce n'était décidément pas une bonne chose. Le blond lança un regard autour de ce qui représentait le Conseil d'Elite de Dumbledore. Dire que la guerre tournait mal était un euphémisme, il suffisait de regarder les visages inquiets autour de lui. Les Mages de Lumière étaient dépassés, c'était aussi simple que cela.

Voldemort et les Mangemorts avaient continué de progresser en force après leur attaque sur le Ministère de la Magie. Poudlard restait le dernier endroit de Grande Bretagne à être encore considéré comme un endroit sûr. Beaucoup de sorciers, de sorcières et leurs familles tournés du côté de la lumière avaient quitté leur maison pour se réfugier à Poudlard, incluant la plupart de la famille Weasley, Hermione et Ron préférant habiter dans une maison moldue, afin d'être proche des parents de la jeune femme. Georges et Arthur avaient perdu la vie dans les deux dernières années ; Georges assez récemment, et Ron avait été gravement blessé. Il avait pu récupérer, mais il devait dorénavant se tenir éloigné des conflits et ça lui laissait un arrière-goût amer.

Severus avait été découvert comme espion durant une mission six mois plus tôt, et il en avait réchappé de peu. Il avait heureusement été sauvé par un des plans de Draco, qui maintenant, travaillait pour l'Ordre du Phénix.

Un des plus grands changements se remarquait chez le chef de l'Ordre lui-même. Le sorcier sage et gentil que beaucoup de gens pensaient puissant avait disparu. Des erreurs avaient été commises pendant cette guerre, et une des plus grandes avait été faite par Albus Dumbledore.

Draco se souvenait qu'un an plus tôt, le vieil homme avait commis sa plus grosse erreur de jugement.

_Flashback – Avril 2002._

Le silence accueillit un directeur triste et las alors qu'il s'approchait de l'extrémité de la table dans la Chambre du Phénix. **« Mes amis, j'ai une annonce à vous faire. Je viens d'apprendre à l'instant qu'une grave injustice a été commise. Je suis navré de reconnaître que j'aurais dû écouter ce que mon cœur me dictait comme étant véridique, et à cause de cela nous avons perdu un ami cher et peut-être notre seul espoir de liberté. »**

Le Conseil attendit calmement que le chef du Phoenix continue, sachant que la seule façon d'amener le Directeur à parler de manière à ce que tout le monde puisse comprendre, c'était d'attendre qu'il soit prêt à dévoiler le message qu'il veut transmettre.

Les yeux bleus ennuyés ne pétillaient pas comme à leur habitude alors que le vieil homme se plaçait. **« Hélas, il m'a été révélé qu'Harry Potter est innocent. »**

_« Génial, de quoi s'agit-il maintenant. »_ Pensa Draco dans un petit sourire ironique, _« Et c'est après tout ce foutu temps qu'ils réalisent enfin que Harry n'avait pas tué ces adolescents ! »_

**« Mon filleul était innocent, il était **_**innocent**_**, nom de Dieu ! Et vous l'avez envoyé à Azkaban. »** rugit Sirius alors qu'il sautait de sa chaise.

De toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, Black était le plus à plaindre selon Draco. L'ex-condamné avait été déclaré innocent après que Fudge ait été tué et que beaucoup d'aurors et de membres de l'Ordre aient aperçu Peter Pettigrow. Cependant, le rêve que Sirius avait toujours caressé, de pouvoir avoir la garde de son filleul pour que tous les deux aient la chance de vivre une vie de famille, s'était effondré des années plus tôt lorsqu'Harry avait été emprisonné, puis qu'il s'était échappé. Bien sûr, Black continuait à se battre, plus par sens du devoir accompli qu'autre chose, mais on pouvait facilement dire que le cœur n'y était pas. Harry parti, Sirius Black n'avait plus de raison de vivre et tout le monde savait qu'il attendait le moment de rejoindre ses amis qui étaient passé de l'autre côté avant lui. Même le dernier ami de Poudlard, Remus Lupin n'arrivait pas à sortir l'homme de sa dépression.

Lupin attrapa Sirius par le dos de sa robe et retint l'homme robuste. Il remercia ses pouvoirs de loup-garou, car Sirius était plus fort qu'il n'y paraissait.

**« Ne m'approche pas Lunard ! »** cracha Sirius alors qu'il toisait son vieil ami.

**« Pas avant que tu ne te sois calmé Patmol. Nous devons écouter ce qu'Albus a à nous dire et tu vas le laisser terminer. » **Réprimanda-t-il gentiment l'autre sorcier.

Malheureusement, alors que Sirius se remettait doucement du choc, Ron et Hermione commençaient seulement à réaliser ce qu'il s'était dit. **« Mais comment… Je ne comprends pas… Nous l'avons vu… Comment pouvez-vous affirmer maintenant qu'il est innocent ? Il ne l'est pas ! C'est un foutu meurtrier, il a tué ma sœur et si je le trouve je le tuerai moi-même. »**

**« Tu sais quoi Weasley ? Je continue à me demander si un jour tu arriveras à grandir et que tu arriveras à dire des choses censées quand tu ouvres la bouche. Je réalise que ce ne sera pas encore pour aujourd'hui, et cela ne s'arrangera clairement pas dans le futur. »** Lâcha Draco, le dédain étant perceptible dans chacun de ses mots.

Hermione serra Ron. **« Tais-toi Malfoy, Ron est seulement choqué par les nouvelles. Tu ferais bien de garder tes commentaires pour toi. »**

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour faire une réplique bien sentie à cette sang de bourbe, lorsque Dumbledore les rappela à l'ordre.

**« Je sais que c'est un grand choc pour chacun d'entre vous, mais je sais de source sûre qu'Harry était innocent des crimes pour lesquels il a été enfermé à Azkaban des années auparavant. Il y a quelques heures, trois mangemorts ont été appréhendés en train de torturer une famille de moldus à Londres. Ces mangemorts nous ont été amenés, devant le Ministre Diggory et moi-même. Sous Véritaserum, nous les avons interrogés pour savoir si nous pouvions obtenir de nouveaux détails concernant les futurs plans de Voldemort. Pendant la discussion, un de ces mangemorts a reconnu avoir pris part à l'expédition visant à tuer Mademoiselle Weasley et Mr Creevey, ainsi que d'enfermer Harry Potter. Apparemment, cette mission fut un réel succès, puisque le but du Seigneur des ténèbres était de nous faire perdre la confiance que nous avions dans le jeune Monsieur Potter. Il n'a jamais pensé que la Communauté et moi-même tournerions le dos à Harry comme nous l'avons fait. Son plan s'est déroulé au-delà de ses espérances. »**

**« Mais nous l'avons vu, nous avons vu Harry et ça ne pouvait pas être du Polynectar, car j'ai exécuté le sort de révélation pour être sûre. »** Hermione interrompit Dumbledore, lorsqu'il fit une pause pour reprendre sa respiration.

**« Non Hermione, ce n'était pas du Polynectar, mais ce n'était pas Harry non plus. En réalité, Voldemort a découvert un nouveau charme d'illusion, faisant que les témoins de cette illusion voient exactement ce que le lanceur veut qu'ils voient. Ce sort ne s'arrête pas avec un Finite Incantatem. Vous n'aviez aucun moyen de savoir que ce n'était pas Harry le coupable, et qu'il était réellement à l'extérieur en train de se promener, comme il l'avait dit. »**

Pas encore prête à admettre qu'elle se soit trompée, Hermione continua. **« Mais, que faites-vous de sa signature magique sur la scène du crime ? »**

**« Hélas, c'était encore un coup de génie de la part de Voldemort. Comme Harry et lui partageaient un lien, à travers la cicatrice et le sang d'Harry, ce dernier ayant été pris lors de sa résurrection, Voldemort fut capable de répliquer l'exacte signature magique d'Harry, du moins en apparence. Si nous avions pris la peine d'y regarder plus près, nous aurions remarqué grâce à certains tests que la signature était modifiée. Ne sachant pas qu'il était possible de créer une signature magique de toute pièce, ces tests n'ont pas été effectués. »** Le Directeur s'assit, fatigué.

Draco observa les membres du Conseil commencer à chuchoter entre eux. Soudain, un cri se fit entendre. **« Vous êtes en train de dire que Harry était innocent durant tout ce temps et que nous l'avons envoyé en prison ? » **Cette réflexion lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. "″**Du calme Weasley. Oui, c'est exactement ce que Dumbledore essaie de te dire. Ta femme et toi avez livré votre meilleur ami en pâture aux lions, meilleur ami qui soit dit en passant était l'homme le plus innocent que cette terre ait porté. Cette pensée doit te mettre mal à l'aise j'espère, spécialement quand on sait comment il réagit en présence des gardiens de la prison. »**

**« Tu prends ton pied Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ? »** Cria Hermione, alors que les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues. **« Tu as toujours maintenu que Harry était innocent, comment pouvais-tu le savoir ? Peut-être étais-tu aux premières loges dans l'organisation de ce plan visant à enfermer Harry… Peut-être même étais-tu présent lors de la mise en pratique. »**

Dumbledore regardait l'échange d'un œil sévère de l'autre côté de la table. **« Assez Hermione ! Je sais que tu as beaucoup de peine, comme nous tous, mais cela n'excuse pas ton attitude. Je veux que tu t'excuses auprès de Draco immédiatement. Il n'a pas à se défendre ni devant nous, ni devant personne. Il nous a assez prouvé sa fidélité dans les combats, et sans lui nous n'aurions pas pu rassembler autant d'informations sur les actes du Seigneur des ténèbres. »**

Hermione parut vaincue. **« Vous avez raison Albus, j'ai eu tord. » **Elle se tourna vers son vieil ennemi. **« Je suis désolée Draco. Je sais que tu es fidèle à notre cause. C'est juste difficile d'admettre que tu as été le seul qui ait cru Harry alors que nous autre, qui étions ses amis intimes, l'avons laissé tomber. Je me sens très mal, tant pour ce que nous lui avons fait, que pour les épreuves par lesquelles nous avons dû traverser par la suite. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai un jour me pardonner pour ce que j'ai fait. »** Termina-t-elle doucement, incapable de continuer à cause de ses sanglots.

**« Et bien, je n'étais pas le seul à le croire innocent. Severus ne l'a, lui non plus, jamais cru capable de tuer de sang froid. Et j'ai toujours soupçonné Sirius de douter de la culpabilité d'Harry. »** Répondit Draco.

**« Mais avec toutes les preuves contre lui, comment pouvais-tu savoir Draco ? Comment pouvais-tu être sûr qu'il n'avait pas tué ces étudiants ? » **Draco fut surpris de voir de l'anxiété sur le visage du loup-garou.

**« Je savais parce que je connaissais Harry. J'ai été abasourdi de voir que tous ceux qui se disaient ses amis et sa famille n'ont pas été capables de voir au-delà des apparences pour voir ce qu'il se passait réellement. ****Harry déteste la violence. Bien sûr il était le sorcier le plus doué que j'ai jamais rencontré. ****Ses aptitudes en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et en Duel n'avaient jamais été égalées, du moins à ma connaissance… même encore maintenant. Mais en dehors de toutes ces choses, il restait ce même petit garçon qui recherchait continuellement l'approbation de ses pairs, voulant que chacun l'aime et soit fier de lui. »**

**« Les années passées avec ces infâmes moldus l'ont laissé avec un manque total de confiance en lui, ainsi qu'un besoin constant d'être rassuré sur sa nécessité d'exister. La seule chose qu'il n'ait jamais voulue, c'était d'être accepté pour ce qu'il était, rien que ça. »**

**« Je veux dire que nous sommes en train de parler du même homme qui, à l'âge de douze ans, armé seulement de sa baguette, s'est aventuré dans la Chambre des Secrets, seul, en sachant qu'elle renfermait un basilic, uniquement pour sauver la fille Weasley. Leur relation aurait-elle tellement changé durant les cinq années qui ont suivi, au point qu'il veuille la tuer ? Pour moi, cela n'a aucun sens. »**

Draco cessa de parler, puis termina sur une pensée. **« J'ai toujours cru en Harry. Le problème avec vous tous, c'est que vous avez tous cru en Harry Potter, le '**_**Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu'**_** et vous n'avez jamais vraiment voulu connaître Harry. Si vous l'aviez fait, vous ne l'auriez jamais cru capable de commettre les actes pour lesquels vous l'avez envoyé en prison. »**

Le silence pesant fut brisé par des sanglots étouffés.

Dumbledore, le cœur lourd et plein de regrets, observa l'impact de ce discours passionné sur ses fidèles membres de l'Ordre. La vue d'un Sirius Black brisé le troubla énormément. Cet homme avait traversé beaucoup trop d'épreuves tout au long de sa vie. Le directeur s'éclaircit la voix et attendit que l'assemblée se calme, il pourrait enfin recommencer à parler une fois l'attention revenue. **« Je sais qu'une grande majorité de nous, aura à répondre de nos actes ; si ce n'est pas devant Harry personnellement, au moins devant notre propre conscience, mais actuellement ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour cela. Maintenant, je vous demande ce que nous devons faire de cette information. »**

Sirius, la tête entre ses mains, regarda le vieux sorcier. **« Que voulez-vous dire par **_**faire**_** avec cette information ? Harry doit être blanchi de ces meurtres. »**

Dumbledore fit un geste d'apaisement. « **Bien sûr Sirius, j'ai déjà entamé toutes les démarches pour déclarer Harry officiellement innocent. Il sera probablement blanchi de tout soupçon dès demain après-midi. ****Non, ce que je voulais dire…**** »**

Sachant exactement de quoi voulait parler son ancien Directeur, Draco l'interrompit. **« Vous voulez savoir comment utiliser cette information à notre avantage pour la guerre. Vous voulez le retrouver et l'utiliser, n'est-ce pas ? »** Cracha le jeune homme méchamment.

Bien que certains sorciers aient commencé à perdre leur respect pour le vieil homme, Albus n'en restait pas moins un mage puissant, particulièrement lorsqu'il était en colère. Draco retint sa respiration alors que Dumbledore le menaça du regard. Après un moment, le Phénix sembla reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, et c'est d'une voix calme qu'il parla. **« Oui Draco, tu as raison en partie. Je crois sincèrement que nous devrions retrouver Monsieur Potter, mais il ne m'est jamais venu à l'idée de l'utiliser. »**

Sirius s'étouffa d'incrédulité. **« Allez-vous faire foutre ! Vous vivez dans un monde de rêves Albus, mais n'espérez pas entraîner les autres avec vous. Vous n'avez jamais fait que le manipuler pour en faire une arme parfaite, pour que vous puissiez l'utiliser si la situation empirait. Et quand il s'est avéré que votre arme n'était pas si parfaite que vous le pensiez, vous l'avez abandonnée. Vous aviez prévu de l'utiliser de la même manière que vous avez utilisé James. » **Sirius cracha la dernière partie de son discours d'une voix amère.

Albus regarda autour de lui, et il vit avec surprise que de tous les visages présents autour de la table, il s'était attendu à la réaction de Draco, mais vraiment pas de la part de Sirius. **« Pourrais-je savoir qui d'autre partage ce point de vue ? »**

Le vieil homme fut surpris lorsqu'il vit Draco, Severus, Minerva, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, George, Bill et Charlie Weasley lever la main. Il sentait qu'Hermione et Ron auraient bien levé leur main également, mais ils étaient encore en train de réaliser qu'ils étaient responsables d'avoir envoyé leur meilleur ami, innocent qui plus est, à Azkaban. Environ la moitié du Conseil pensait qu'il avait monté des plans pour utiliser Harry Potter. Il y avait là matière à réfléchir. Notant dans sa tête de consulter sa pensine plus tard dans la nuit, le Directeur savait qu'il devait essayer de sauver la situation avant qu'elle ne devienne incontrôlable.

**« Je suis vraiment désolé que vous puissiez penser cela de moi. En dépit de ce que vous pensez, j'ai toujours sincèrement aimé Harry. Ce que j'étais en train de suggérer, c'était de combiner nos efforts pour tenter de le localiser afin de pouvoir nous excuser, ainsi que pour lui faire savoir qu'il n'était plus considéré comme un fugitif. » **Se rasseyant dans sa chaise, le Directeur fit une pause avant de continuer. **« Comme vous le savez tous, Harry fait partie des sorciers les plus puissants en vie, ou même le plus puissant ; il est également l'Héritier de Gryffondor. N'oubliez pas qu'il déteste Voldemort ; après tout, le Lord Noir a tué ses parents et il l'a tourmenté pendant des années. De plus, il est le responsable du complot visant à le faire condamner et emprisonner. Si Harry choisit de nous pardonner et de nous aider dans la guerre, nous aurions le renfort nécessaire pour enfin sortir ce monde de la période la plus sombre qu'il ait jamais connu. Et si cela signifie que nous devons supplier Harry de nous pardonner pour qu'il nous aide, alors je pense qu'il faut tenter le coup. »**

Voyant que beaucoup de têtes du Conseil étaient d'accord avec lui, le Directeur continua. **« Je pense que la première chose à faire pour tenter de localiser Monsieur Potter, c'est de comprendre comment il a réussi à s'échapper. »** Ignorant les regards confus du reste des membres du Conseil, alors qu'ils discutaient de l'évasion pour la millième fois depuis quatre ans, Albus se tourna vers Draco. **« Draco, je pense qu'il est temps que tu sois honnête avec nous en ce qui concerne le rôle que tu as joué dans l'évasion de Harry, tu ne crois pas ? »**

Le blond fut estomaqué. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Dumbledore savait depuis tout ce temps.

Il laissa un peu de temps au jeune homme pour assimiler ses paroles avant d'ajouter, **« En dépit de ce que tu peux penser de moi Draco, j'ai vraiment aimé Harry, je le considérais presque comme mon petit-fils. Son arrestation et son inculpation furent comme un coup de couteau dans mon cœur. Je ne voulais pas croire qu'il ait pu faire cela, mais avec toutes ces preuves, j'ai ignoré mes sentiments, et c'est quelque chose que je regretterai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. J'ai longtemps supposé que tu étais à l'origine de l'évasion d'Harry. J'ai tenu ma langue jusqu'à maintenant par tendresse envers Harry, ne voulant pas le voir retourner en prison, ou pire, être tué, mais à présent je me dois de te supplier de nous dire ce que tu sais. Nous devons vraiment retrouver Harry. Si ce n'est pas pour notre propre salut, au moins pour lui offrir toutes la protection que nous pourrons lui donner contre Voldemort. »**

Draco jeta un regard à Severus à travers la table, et fit le vide dans son esprit. **«** **Bien. Vous voulez savoir comment il s'est échappé ? ****Vous allez le savoir. »** Ignorant les expressions incrédules sur les visages des membres de l'Ordre, il continua. **« C'était facile, vraiment. Je savais que Voldemort prévoyait une attaque à Azkaban, et qu'il voulait enrôler autant de potentiels nouveaux adeptes que possible. Je savais que pendant l'attaque, les barrières habituelles protégeant la prison seraient tombées, alors j'ai fait un portoloin pour Harry. Tout ce que j'ai eu à faire le jour de l'attaque était de le trouver avant tout le monde et lui donner le portoloin qui, une fois activé, l'a emmené loin de là dans un endroit protégé. »**

**« Et le Bobtail dont tout le monde se souvient avoir vu ? »** Questionna doucement Albus.

Ricanant, Draco répondit. **« Comme vous aviez informé tout le monde au Ministère à propos de la forme animagus de Harry, j'ai seulement utilise cette information à mon avantage. J'ai métamorphosé une souris en un chien ressemblant à la forme d'Harry. J'ai mis l'animal sous Imperium et lui ai ordonné de courir se jeter dans la mer et de nager pour essayer d'atteindre la côte. J'ai pensé que ça détournerait l'attention des gens de la vraie localisation d'Harry s'ils pensaient qu'il avait quitté la prison à pied alors qu'il était déjà bien loin. »**

**« C'était vraiment un plan ingénieux Draco, je dois le reconnaître. Tu as une fois de plus démontré ta capacité à établir une stratégie, comme tu l'as montré à maintes reprises. Mais je dois savoir, où as-tu envoyé Harry ? »**

Apparemment, le blond ne voulait pas le leur dire. Même en sachant que le brun n'y était plus depuis longtemps, le temps passé à New York avec Harry était privé et personnel. Ces moments faisaient partie des meilleurs souvenirs que le blond possédait et il ne voulait pas les partager avec eux.

Voyant l'obstination sur le visage du jeune homme, Albus jugea que quelques encouragements supplémentaires ne seraient pas de trop. **« Je te promets que nous n'insisterons pas, mais j'ai besoin de savoir où il était et dans quel état il était. S'il te plait Draco, aide-moi à le retrouver. »**

La résolution du blond s'effondra, pas tant à cause du discours d'Albus, mais bien à cause de l'espoir sur le visage de Black. Draco se décida à leur dire ce qu'ils voulaient entendre.

**« Le portoloin l'a emmené dans un appartement à New York City. Après le débriefing, ici et avec le Lord Noir, j'ai rejoint Harry. Tout ce qu'il a été capable de faire au début, fut de dormir, mais il a repris des forces, et juste avant que je ne le quitte la dernière **

**« Comment était-il mentalement, Malfoy ? Était-il très en colère après nous ? »** Le Serpentard foudroya du regard le jumeau Weasley qu'il pensait être à l'origine de la question posée, sans savoir lequel des deux avait parlé. Il n'avait jamais fait d'efforts pour pouvoir les différencier.

**« Que crois-tu Weasley ? Il a seulement passé dix-huit mois dans une cellule lugubre, sans contact humain, et gardé par pas moins de deux détraqueurs par heure. ****Comment crois-tu qu'il était ? Était-il sain d'esprit ? ****Non il ne l'était pas, mais si tu penses qu'il était resté la même personne que tu côtoyais dans ta maison et avec qui tu jouais au quidditch, tu te trompes. Évidemment il a changé. »**

Remus le regarda avec les yeux rouges. **« Comment a-t-il évolué Draco ? »**

Le blond le regarda, on dirait qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper à cette question. Il savait que le Conseil ne le laisserait pas tranquille avant qu'il ne leur ait raconté ce qu'ils voulaient savoir. Il ferma les yeux, revoyant les moments passés avec Harry à New York. Merlin, il lui manquait tant. Essayant de se concentrer sur le comportement du brun ainsi que le sentiment qu'il avait quand il se trouvait dans ses bras, Draco se focalisa sur les souvenirs pouvant rassurer ces gens.

**« Il était plus sombre, pas vraiment mauvais, presque paranoïaque dans les premiers temps. Il ne souriait, ni ne riait pas, il était calme et passait beaucoup de temps à réfléchir ou à regarder à travers la fenêtre. »** Un doux sourire éclaira le visage du jeune homme, alors qu'il se perdait dans ses souvenirs. « **Il adorait aller à l'extérieur, et nous avions l'habitude de faire une promenade tous les jours. Vers la fin de mon séjour avec lui, il semblait mieux, plus heureux. Avant que vous ne posiez la question, il a quitté l'appartement de New York. Je suis revenu quelques semaines plus tard pour voir comment il allait, mais il était parti. Je lui avais laissé de l'argent pour prendre un nouveau départ, ainsi que des documents afin qu'il puisse changer d'identité. Je le soupçonne également d'avoir changé d'apparence. »** Draco tenta de chasser ce sentiment de solitude qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à l'appartement vide. Il y avait encore une chose dont il devait parler, puis il en aurait fini. **« Vous devez savoir qu'il était très en colère contre le monde sorcier dans son ensemble pour lui avoir tourné le dos, et plus important, il n'éprouvait pas le moins du monde le désir de revenir ici. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit très heureux d'être retrouvé. »**

**« Mais pourquoi as-tu fait cela Draco ? Tu n'es pas le genre de personne à aider quelqu'un par pure bonté d'âme. Qu'est-ce que cela représente pour toi ? » **Le blond croisa le regard de la tête rousse qui avait parlé.

**« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire pourquoi j'ai aide ton meilleur ami à s'échapper de l'enfer dans lequel vous l'avez mis ? Tout ce qui importe, c'est que je l'ai fait. »**

**« Alors c'est ça ? »**

**« Mais de quoi es-tu en train de parler, la Belette ? »**

**« Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux le garder rien que pour toi. Tu n'arrêtais pas de le regarder durant notre septième année. Je pensais qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous, mais je n'ai jamais imaginé cela. »**

Severus Snape avait préféré rester silencieux tout au long de la discussion, et il avait décidé de s'asseoir et de regarder les évènements se déroulant sous ses yeux. Cependant, à présent il ressentit le besoin d'intervenir. **« Monsieur Weasley, par pitié épargnez-nous et arrêtez de déblatérer ces inepties semblant couler de cette chose que vous appelez une bouche. Les raisons pour lesquelles Draco a décidé d'aider Monsieur Potter ne vous regardent pas, elles ne concernent que Draco. Et de ce que j'ai pu en conclure, le pourquoi du commun ne nous fera pas progresser dans nos efforts pour le localiser. »**

Lorsque Ron tenta de protester, Dumbledore l'arrêta. **« Je suis d'accord avec Severus. Les relations entre Harry et Draco sont de l'ordre du privé et doivent le rester, comme le sont ses raisons pour aider Harry. Nous devrions au contraire lui être très reconnaissants du secours qu'il a apporté à Harry lorsqu'il était dans le besoin, alors que le reste d'entre nous n'a absolument rien fait. Me comprenez-vous, Ronald ? »**

Voyant la tête rousse acquiescer, Dumbledore interrogea son entourage pour savoir comment arriver à localiser Harry. Malheureusement, chaque tentative déboucha sur un échec. Depuis quatorze longs mois, l'Ordre essayait de trouver le brun, mais à chaque fois il faisait choux blancs.

_Fin du Flashback._

Les pensées de Draco furent interrompues lorsqu'Albus Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge, ramenant l'attention de chacun sur lui. Le pétillement dans les yeux bleus brillants du Directeur était revenu en force après une longue absence. _« Bien, apparemment ce ne sont pas de mauvaises nouvelles »_ pensa Draco.

L'énergie dans le sourire du Directeur était contagieuse. **« Mes chers amis, après une longue recherche, je suis heureux de vous apprendre que nous pensons avoir localisé Harry Potter. »**

**À suivre**


	8. Monsieur Kingston

**Auteur :** The Shadow Bandit

**Titre original : **A moment in time

**Titre en Français :** Un moment dans le temps

**Rating : **M

**Genre : Général/**Romance

**Couple : **Draco M./Harry P.

**État de la fic original : **35 (FINI)

**État de la fic Française :** 6; **Traduits : **1 à 20,22, 23, 27à 29,34 ; **En cours :** 21, 24, 26, 30,31

**Traductrices : **Lunapix

**Bêta traductrice et correctrice : **Shima-chan et Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami

**&**

**Résumé :** Harry apprend au cours de sa septième année que sa vie peut changer à jamais d'un seul coup. MPREG Harry/Draco

**&**.

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin.

**&**

**Disclamer : **Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

**&**

Bonne lecture

**Eni et Onarluca**

**&**

_**Chapitre 8**_ **: Monsieur Kingston**

L'annonce fut suivie d'un silence, la plupart des membres de l'Ordre étant choqués. Beaucoup avaient abandonné il y a bien longtemps l'idée de localiser ce qui pourrait très probablement être le dernier espoir restant que le monde sorcier avait de défaire Voldemort.

« **Où est-il ? » **haleta Sirius, bondissant pratiquement d'excitation sur son siège.

Albus sourit face au comportement de l'animagus.

**« Je pense que je vais laisser Mrs Weasley expliquer ; Hermione, si vous voulez bien… »**

Draco était si attentif à ce qu'elle devait dire qu'il ne prit pas le temps de l'insulter, comme il le faisait habituellement.

**« Bien, hier, Ron et moi sommes allés rendre visite à mes parents pour reprendre Rebecca. Ils ont gardé notre fille au cours du week-end vu que Ron et moi avions à nous occuper de certaines affaires de l'Ordre. Tandis que nous étions chez eux, Papa regardait la télévision, une quelconque émission du matin qu'il aime bien regarder. Pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne le savent pas, une télévision est un dispositif moldu qui annonce des images et des sons semblables à un appel par cheminette, mais il peut le montrer à des millions de personnes en même temps et plusieurs des images montrées ont été enregistrées plus tôt, elles ne sont pas nécessairement en direct. » **

Voyant que la plupart des membres de l'Ordre semblait avoir compris les bases de ce qu'était une télévision, Hermione continua :

**« Bref, Maman et moi étions dans la cuisine en train de parler quand j'ai entendu une voix familière. Ron et moi sommes entrés dans le salon avec Papa et nous avons vu le présentateur de l'émission interviewer un chanteur populaire des États-Unis qui a gagné une récompense importante au cours du week-end. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais j'ai eu l'impression vague de connaître le chanteur, alors, j'ai enregistré le programme. » **

Hermione sortit un dispositif d'enregistrement de sa poche et le plaça sur la table. Bientôt, la salle fut remplie des images que Ron et Hermione avaient vues le jour précédent.

Draco observa d'un air mi-intéressé. Qui se souciait d'une quelconque pop star américaine ? Qu'est-ce que tout ceci avait à voir avec Harry ?

Enfin, le présentateur finit la première partie de l'entrevue et le chanteur se leva pour chanter un de ses morceaux. Draco observa l'homme attirant, qui devait être au début de la vingtaine, prendre sa guitare. Il s'assit sur un tabouret et poussa ses cheveux bruns hors de ses yeux bleus de cristal. Draco commença à trembler lorsque les premières notes de la chanson remplirent la salle, toutefois, son humeur commença à changer quand le chanteur ouvrit la bouche et commença à chanter, il en oublia presque de respirer. Stupéfié, Draco ne put rien faire d'autre que d'observer l'image de l'homme chantant pour extérioriser son cœur. La chanson en elle-même était plutôt bonne, admit Draco, mais ce n'était pas elle qui avait capté son attention et celle des autres. C'était les mots.

C'était exactement les mêmes mots qu'Hermione avait lus le jour suivant l'évasion d'Harry. De plus, l'entendre chanter son envie de mourir et sa douleur était vraiment plus poignant que simplement les lire à voix haute. La passion que le chanteur mettait dans la chanson laissait entendre que les mots avaient tenu une place spéciale pour lui : c'était plus qu'un simple sujet de chanson.

Personne ne bougea lorsque la dernière note de hantise fut loin. Hermione tendit le bras et attrapa la boule sur la table. Draco prit un moment pour regarder les visages blêmes autour de lui. Sirius avait même des traces de larmes sur le visage alors qu'il regardait toujours fixement l'endroit où l'image était passée.

Hermione décida de saisir ce moment pour continuer son explication.

**« Le chanteur s'appelle Emrys Kingston. Il a un peu plus de vingt ans et vit en Californie du Sud. C'est quelqu'un de très secret, donc on n'a pas pu trouver grand-chose sur sa vie personnelle. Nous savons qu'il chante avec le groupe Black Onyx depuis presque trois ans et demi, et la majeure partie de leur musique pourrait être classifiée comme hip hop. Cette chanson est la première de ce type, vous savez, plus sombre. D'après ce que nous avons pu découvrir, c'est un chanteur très populaire et il a gagné beaucoup de récompenses dont le moindre est le Grammy du chanteur masculin de l'année. Nous avons essayé de faire un contrôle de fond sur Mr Kingston, par les moyens moldus et par le Ministère américain de la Magie. Les deux recherches se sont révélées infructueuses. Il semble qu'il n'y ait aucune trace de sa vie avant ces trois dernières années, il n'y a aucun enregistrement d'un Emrys Kingston ; c'est comme s'il avait débarqué de nulle part. Je suis sûre que vous avez compris que ça concorde avec la période où Draco a donné à Harry les moyens de se créer une nouvelle identité. Pour finir, la voix du chanteur était vaguement familière. Bon, elle n'est pas exactement comme celle d'Harry ; Emrys n'a pas d'accent britannique mais il y a toujours une chance pour que ce soit lui. En outre, peu de gens savent cela, mais Harry avait l'habitude de chanter, pas devant quelqu'un, mais quand il était seul ou pensait l'être. Ron m'a dit que les garçons de son dortoir avaient l'habitude de se moquer de lui quand il chantait sous la douche. » **

Ron acquiesça lorsqu'Hermione s'arrêta pour permettre à tout le monde d'assimiler ces informations.

**« Ron et moi avons conclu qu'il y avait un petit espoir pour que Emrys Kingston soit Harry Potter, et si ce n'est pas lui, quelqu'un devrait lui parler pour savoir où il a eu les mots de la chanson. » **

Finissant avec son analyse, Hermione croisa les bras devant elle et s'enfonça dans sa chaise.

Les yeux gris qui semblaient s'être allumés avec un feu intérieur rencontrèrent et soutinrent une paire d'yeux bleus scintillants.

**« Draco, je pense que tu sais ce que je vais te demander. »**

Le directeur l'interrompit alors que Draco commençait à protester.

**« J'ai écouté soigneusement toutes tes raisons pour lesquelles nous devrions laisser Harry partir mais je ne pense pas que cela soit dans le meilleur intérêt de n'importe quelle partie concernée. J'ai besoin de toi pour aller aux États-Unis et ramener Harry à la maison. » **

Draco savait depuis longtemps que Dumbledore lui demanderait cela s'ils localisaient Harry, mais cela ne l'aida pas à se sentir mieux pour autant.

**« Écoutez, vous pensez l'avoir trouvé, pourquoi cela devrait-il être moi qui le ramène ? Je suis celui qui a permis qu'il parte. »**

Albus sourit face aux faibles protestations de Draco, il avait toujours suspecté qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre les deux garçons.

**« Et mon cher garçon, c'est exactement pour cela que ce doit être toi. Harry te fait confiance, et si je ne m'abuse, te doit une dette de sorcier pour l'aide que tu lui as donné pour s'évader de la prison. Le reste d'entre nous, excepté Severus, l'ont trahi, nous n'avons pas cru en lui à un moment très crucial de sa vie, et il a dû souffrir énormément à cause de notre faiblesse. Il n'est pas susceptible d'écouter une explication venant de n'importe qui d'autre. Mais avec toi, j'ai espoir qu'il écoutera au moins ce que tu as à dire, sinon revenir avec toi. Nous avons besoin de lui, Draco. »**

**« Vous vous rendez compte qu'il nous dira probablement juste d'aller en enfer. Et pour être honnête avec vous, j'espère qu'il le fera. » **

**« Oui, je m'attends à ce qu'Harry ait toujours beaucoup de rancune pour ce que nous lui avons fait. Sa réaction première sera très probablement de rejeter n'importe laquelle des propositions que nous lui ferons. Mais vous savez qu'au plus profond de lui-même, il reste le descendant de Godric Gryffondor, de l'une des plus anciennes et des plus nobles lignées de notre monde. Je ne crois pas vraiment qu'il laisserait notre communauté périr s'il peut faire quelque chose. Je pense que même s'il ne peut pas nous pardonner, il ne permettra pas aux innocents de souffrir parce qu'il ne peut pas passer outre sa colère. Il reviendra… »**

Draco sourit d'un air affecté face aux visages plein d'espoir autour de la grande table. Ces personnes n'étaient pas mieux que lorsqu'Harry était entré à Poudlard pour ses onze ans. Ils investissaient toujours tous leurs espoirs dans les mains d'une seule personne. Quand se rendraient-ils compte qu'Harry n'était qu'un humain ?

**« Suis-je seul à y aller ? » **

**« Non, Severus t'accompagnera. »**

Avant que le Maître des Potions n'ait pu dire quelque chose, les mots « je viens aussi » furent criés d'un bout de la table. Cela signifiait que Black voulait venir ; bien, Harry était son filleul.

Draco vit le regard déterminé sur le visage de Sirius et sut qu'il ne servirait à rien de lui parler.

**« Très bien Sirius, si tu veux venir, je n'ai pas de problème avec ça, aussi longtemps que toi et Severus vous comporterez bien. » **

Les deux hommes avaient l'âge d'être les pères de Draco, mais quelquefois on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de leur comportement. Les deux avaient fait un énorme travail pour mettre leurs différends de côté et travailler ensemble pour le bien de l'Ordre, mais chaque fois que l'un ou l'autre faisait ou disait quelque chose qui offensait l'autre, cela finissait mal. C'était le genre d'incidents qu'ils ne pouvaient se permettre pour cette mission.

Immensément soulagé, Black hocha la tête.

Draco souleva un de ses fins sourcils en direction de son propre parrain.

**« Severus ? » **

**« Bien, j'accepte d'aller avec vous, et je promets également de ne pas faire quelque chose de redoutable à Black, aussi longtemps que tu le maintiendras le plus loin possible de moi. »**

Sachant que c'était la seule promesse qu'il obtiendrait du Maître des Potions, Draco inclina la tête.

Avec plus d'enthousiasme qu'une personne normale se le serait permis, le directeur se leva de sa chaise et frappa ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

**« Bon, maintenant que c'est arrangé, vous partirez tous les trois demain. »**

Draco se pencha en arrière, contre le dossier de sa chaise, pas sûr de comment se sentir, il avait complètement abandonné le rêve de revoir Harry depuis très longtemps. Mais maintenant, sachant qu'il avait des chances de le revoir le lendemain, il se sentait nerveux. Au plus profond de lui-même, il était inquiet de savoir comment Harry réagirait en les revoyant, et surtout, comment lui réagirait devant Harry.

**§*&o&*§**

Draco regarda autour de lui curieusement. Un portoloin les avait amenés, lui, Sirius et Severus, à la Nouvelle-Orléans en Louisiane, au cœur du Sud profond des Etats-Unis. Draco avait beaucoup entendu parler de cet endroit, mais n'y étant jamais allé, il était assez intéressé pour regarder autour de lui. Cependant, ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment. Ils étaient là parce qu'Hermione leur avait dit que les Black Onyx, le groupe de Harry, jouait ici le soir même.

Les trois hommes n'eurent aucun mal à localiser la salle de concert où le groupe se produisait. C'était un bâtiment formé d'un dôme immense appelé le « Super Dôme » qui pouvait contenir plus de personnes que toute la communauté sorcière anglaise. Draco remercia Merlin pour la magie qui leur permit d'avoir des billets. Le commis avait eu la témérité de leur rire au visage avant de leur cracher que le concert était complet depuis plus d'un mois. Draco avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas lui jeter un sort lorsqu'il leur avait dit avec un clin d'œil :

**« Bonne chance pour la prochaine fois. » **

Saisissant trois détritus qui dépassaient de la terre sale, Draco était entré dans les toilettes des hommes et avait transformé les emballages de papiers en billets et pass VIP. Il avait vu quelqu'un d'autre avec un pass VIP et il avait compris que s'ils voulaient avoir une conversation avec le chanteur principal, ils devaient apparaître avec lui dans un endroit privé. Et pour transplaner avec le chanteur, ils devraient le toucher, d'où les pass VIP.

Severus était parti dans l'hôtel Mariott voisin alors que Draco et Sirius étaient assis dans le hall à rechercher n'importe qui pourrait ressembler à l'image de Emrys Kingston que Hermione leur avait donnée.

N'ayant pas eu la chance de croiser le chanteur, le trio décida de se promener un peu, il leur restait quelques heures à tuer avant l'ouverture du dôme. Ils furent accablés par la chaleur, n'étant jamais allés dans ces sud lointains auparavant. Cela ne prit que quelques instants avant que Severus, qui ne sortait que rarement de ses cachots, ne se plaignent de la chaleur. Dans un effort de se refroidir, ils choisirent de flâner au bas de la promenade célèbre du fleuve.

Draco fut impressionné malgré lui, l'architecture n'était pas aussi vieille qu'en Angleterre mais c'était toujours une vue à voir. L'influence française était évidente. Plutôt qu'une promenade, Severus et Draco se permirent de se diriger vers l'une des rues les plus célèbres au monde, Bourbon Street.

Regardant autour de lui les divers bars et magasins, le regard fixe de Draco tomba sur un petit groupe de filles portant des jupes incroyablement courtes, pouvant presque êtres confondues avec des hauts. Toutes les femmes du groupe portaient une quantité phénoménale de colliers de perles en plastique bon marché. Ne voulant pas leur donner de fausses idées, Draco essaya d'éviter le contact visuel. Malheureusement, Sirius n'était pas aussi enclin et continuait à regarder fixement les filles.

Espérant qu'elles ne le remarqueraient pas, Draco inclina la tête et continua de descendre la rue. Un rire stupide fut leur seul avertissement avant de se retrouver encerclés.

**« Où allez-vous mes jolis ? »** dit une des filles dans une vois étouffante probablement très assumée.

**« Excusez-nous mais nous devons partir, »** dit Severus dans un ton qui avait envoyé bon nombre de premières années se cacher sous leur couette.

**« Pourquoi cette précipitation, amour ? »** lui répondit une fille différente, pas le moins du monde affectée par le regard noir de Severus. **« Nous voulions juste savoir si vous aviez des perles. »**

**« Des perles ? »** demanda Sirius, visiblement confus.

Des rires hystériques répondirent à sa question.

**« Oui, les perles. Trois beaux messieurs comme vous doivent savoir ce que les gentilles filles comme nous font pour des perles, non ? » **

Sur ce, la fille qui venait de leur parler attrapa son haut, avec ses deux mains, et le souleva par-dessus sa tête, s'exposant à eux.

Si Draco n'avait pas eu hâte de sortir de là, il aurait éclaté de rire devant l'expression du visage de Severus. Vous auriez juré que l'homme n'avait jamais vu une paire de seins de sa vie. Réfléchissant vite, Draco saisit ses compagnons et les tira loin des filles qui étaient carrément en train de se moquer d'eux, et ils descendirent très rapidement la rue.

**« Avez-vous… avez-vous vu… ? » **

Sirius rit et tapota le dos de Snape.

**« Allez vieux garçon, remets-en toi. C'était juste une paire de… »**

Rassemblant ses esprits, Severus siffla :

**« Je sais exactement ce que c'était, tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire. J'ai juste été vraiment étonné. Je suppose que les femmes d'ici sont un peu différentes des Anglaises. »**

Draco acquiesça pour donner son accord, voulant se sortir l'incident de la tête.

Partageant un regard, ils décidèrent de ne plus risquer aucune de ces rencontres et ils allèrent attendre l'ouverture des portes du Super Dôme.

**§*&o&*§**

Sirius regarda anxieusement autour de lui, alors que la masse continuait d'arriver et de s'installer lentement à leurs sièges, _« il doit y avoir plus de 70.000 personnes ici, » _pensa-t-il.

Draco, partageant les pensées de Sirius, indiqua, perplexe :

**« J'ai déjà entendu Harry chanter sous la douche avant ; il était bon, mais certainement pas comme ça ! »**

Quelques instants plus tard, les lumières descendirent et Draco fut forcé de manger ses mots.

Trois hommes complètement étonnés se tenaient sur l'une des rampes, écoutant avec incrédulité les Black Onyx commencer leur premier set de chansons. Le groupe était bon, vraiment bon. Il ne paraissait plus si étonnant que tant de personnes avaient voulues venir les écouter jouer leurs morceaux.

La surprise première passée, Draco se concentra uniquement sur le chanteur principal, l'homme que Granger prenait pour Harry. Sa voix, bien que vaguement familière, ne ressemblait pas à celle de Harry, et même si l'homme avait approximativement la même taille et la même stature que lui, Draco n'était pas persuadé que Emrys Kingston puisse être Harry Potter.

Bien trop tôt, le groupe joua la chanson finale. Donnant à peine un regard à ses compagnons, Draco se fit emporter par l'enthousiasme de la foule et chantait bientôt pour un autre rappel avec les autres.

La foule s'apaisa immédiatement quand Emrys recula sur la scène. Le chanteur remercia aimablement chacun d'être venu et il déclara qu'il espérait que tous avaient apprécié le concert. La remarque reçut l'approbation forte de ses fans adorateurs. Après avoir regretté que ce fût le dernier concert du groupe pour cette saison et avoir parlé du nouvel album, qui sortirait dans les mois qui suivraient, Emrys s'assit sur un tabouret placé par un des techniciens au centre de la scène.

Dès qu'il gratta les premières notes hantées de la chanson qu'il était sur le point de chanter, Draco se glaça. C'était la chanson qui les avaient amenés lui, Severus et Sirius presque à l'autre bout du monde. Lire les mots était une chose, les entendre sur un autre dispositif d'enregistrement en était une autre, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvaient être comparés à l'écoute en direct du jeune homme qui versait son âme et son cœur dans son morceau de musique.

Sentant quelqu'un le pousser du coude dans le dos, Draco se tourna et vit que Sirius et Severus avaient déjà commencés à avancer vers les coulisses. Avant que la dernière note de la chanson fût loin, la foule était campée sur ses pieds, exigeant plus, un autre rappel.

Pendant ce temps, le groupe de Poudlard avait fait son chemin vers les coulisses, après un bref arrêt à la sécurité. En utilisant un subtil charme de confusion sur le manager du groupe, Severus parvint à convaincre l'homme qu'ils avaient précédemment prévu une interview avec Mr Kingston juste après le concert. Ainsi, ils furent installés dans uns salle privée, où on leur dit d'attendre Emrys.

La salle était assez confortable, avec plusieurs divans en cuir et un petit réfrigérateur rempli. Ce qui était une bonne chose car ils furent forcés d'attendre un temps infernal selon eux. Au moment même où Sirius avait épuisé toute sa patience dont les Gryffondor étaient dotés et était sur le point d'aller cher lui-même Mr Kingston, la porte s'ouvrit dans un éclat.

**« Écoutez, je ne sais pas exactement pour qui vous vous prenez, ni ce que vous avez fait à Tony, mais je suis sûr sur l'enfer qu'aucune entrevue avec n'importe qui avait été prévue ce soir. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser… »**

Sur ce, Emrys se tourna à nouveau vers la sortie, prêt à sortir.

Draco observa le chanteur qui venait de se précipiter dans la salle, clairement furieux. Comme le jeune homme fulminait plus faiblement, Draco en profita pour l'étudier. Il détestait l'admettre mais il était très attirant et semblait avoir un corps incroyable. Trop attentif à l'étude de l'homme, Draco manqua le moment où Kingston prit finalement le temps de regarder qui ils étaient. Sinon, il aurait pu voir l'éclair de reconnaissance qui passa dans les yeux bleu profonds du chanteur.

Severus, cependant, n'était pas décidé à laisser passer cette occasion et se bougea rapidement pour empêcher la retraite du chanteur.

**« Monsieur Kingston, nous avons besoin de vos réponses à quelques unes de nos questions. Maintenant, nous pouvons parler ici, ou nous pouvons vous amener dans un endroit plus privé pour notre petite conversation. Mais ne vous méprenez pas, nous allons vous parler. Plus tôt nous aurons les réponses que nous exigeons, plus tôt vous pourrez retourner à cette existence que vous appelez une vie, vous comprenez ? » **

Si Emrys fut étonné par le comportement de Severus, il ne le montra pas. Avec un regard presque ennuyé, il ricana.

**« Vous avez cinq minutes et pas une seconde de plus, ainsi je suggère que vous alliez directement au but et ensuite nous verrons. » **

Draco décida de prendre les choses en mains avant que l'un ou l'autre de ses compagnons ne disent un autre mot risquant d'agacer davantage Kingston.

**« Mr Kingston, nous sommes désolés du dérangement que ceci vous cause, mais nous aimerions vous interroger sur la provenance des mots de la dernière chanson que vous avez chantée. « **

Les yeux d'Emrys clignotèrent lentement dans la direction de Draco.

**« Et quelle chanson était-ce ?** **»** vint une réponse paresseuse.

Comptant lentement jusqu'à cinq pour ne pas perdre son calme, Draco répondit :

**« C'était la chanson que vous avez chantée pour le rappel, je crois que nom était** **« **_**Bother**_ ».

Le seul signe montrant que le chanteur l'avait même entendu fut un signe d'assentiment brusque alors qu'il se détournait des trois hommes en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre. Tandis qu'ils observaient le jeune homme, Draco partagea un regard déconcerté avec son parrain, pas sûrs de savoir comment exactement procéder.

Après un bref moment de silence, Emrys se tourna une fois de plus pour faire face aux trois hommes.

**« Je vois de quelle chanson vous voulez parler, mais avant que je ne réponde, je veux savoir pourquoi vous êtes si intéressés par cette chanson en particulier. » **

**« Écoutez, Mr Kingston, mon filleul est absent depuis presque quatre ans et je ne l'ai pas vu depuis plus de cinq ans, et nous devons le contacter, commença à expliquer Sirius. » **

**« Et ça me concerne car… ? » **

**« Puisqu'un des derniers messages qu'il a laissé avant de disparaître étaient les mots de cette chanson. » **

Snape était clairement gêné.

**« Si vous étiez assez aimable pour nous dire qui l'a écrite, nous serions avancé. »**

Fixant le grand homme à la chevelure noire, Emrys répondit, son propre ton montrant son impatience dans cette conversation.

**« Bien, je vais vous le dire, juste pour que vous me laissiez tranquille, pas que ça vous soit d'une grande aide de toute façon. ****Il ya quelques années, ****Il y avait un homme ici, un vrai solitaire, qui s'accrochait avec nous de temps en temps. Nous nous sommes sentis un peu désolés pour lui. Quoiqu'il en soit, il a écrit cette chanson et il me l'a donnée. » **

Draco réfléchit à la réponse de Emrys, elle semblait plausible en surface, Harry aurait été à New York très probablement à ce moment-là, mais quelque chose clochait.

**« A quoi ressemblait cet homme, pouvez-vous le décrire ? » **

Emrys roula des yeux.

**« Eh bien, à peu près ma taille, le visage émacié, presque comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis longtemps, il avait des cheveux foncés et une étrange cicatrice sur le front. Quand nous l'avons interrogé sur celle-ci, il a dit qu'il l'avait eu dans un combat dans sa jeunesse. Maintenant, je pense que c'est assez ironique. »**

Sirius échangea un regard excité avec Draco. L'homme qui avait écrit la chanson ne pouvait être qu'Harry.

**« Pourquoi avez-vous dit que c'était ironique et où l'avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois ? A-t-il un nom ? » **

Amenant une main à sa nuque pour la masser, Emrys soupira.

**« Il s'appelait lui-même James. Je n'ai jamais su où il vivait, et je n'ai jamais pris la peine de lui demander. De toute façon, il n'y est plus. » **

**« Comment savez-vous ça ? » **

**« Parce que j'étais là la nuit où il est mort. » **

Si une plume était tombée sur le plancher, cela aurait ressemblé à un projectile de pistolet tant le silence était assourdissant.

**« Q… Que… Que voulez-vous dire par mort ? » **

Draco était si assommé qu'il ne remarqua pas son propre bégaiement.

**« James, le mec qui a écrit cette chanson est mort dans une bagarre de bar à New York City, il y a deux ans. Avons-nous fini ? J'ai d'autres endroits où je devrais être. » **

Sans un commentaire supplémentaire, Emrys Kingston sortit de la pièce, laissant trois sorciers abattus et désorientés derrière lui.

**À suivre**


	9. Trouvé

**Auteur :** The Shadow Bandit

**Titre original : **A moment in time

**Titre en Français :** Un moment dans le temps

**Rating : **M

**Genre : Général/**Romance

**Couple : **Draco M./Harry P.

**État de la fic original : **35 (FINI)

**État de la fic Française :** 9; **Traduits : **1 à 20,22, 23, 27à 29, 30,34 ; **En cours :** 21, 24, 26,31

**Traductrices : **Ju-cahn et Mimi-chan

**Bêta traductrice et correctrice : **Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami

**&**

**Résumé :** Harry apprend au cours de sa septième année que sa vie peut changer à jamais d'un seul coup. MPREG Harry/Draco

**&**.

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin.

**&**

**Disclamer : **Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

**&**

Bonne lecture

**Eni et Onarluca**

**&**

**Chapitre 9 : Trouvé**

Draco n'avait même pas réagi quand le jeune chanteur avait quitté la pièce. Draco était tellement engourdi après avoir entendu son annonce qu'il n'avait même pas noté son brusque départ. Alors que tout le monde semblait s'incliner de façon alarmante, Draco sentit une solide paire de bras le guider vers une chaise en cuir souple. Essayant de revenir de la sensation que quelqu'un lui avait fait expulser tout air hors de lui, Draco leva les yeux vers les yeux inquiets de son parrain.

Draco réussit à avoir un souffle comme Sirius marmonnait **« Non... non... c'est pas vrai. »**

Après s'être donné quelques instants pour récupérer, ils quittèrent calmement la zone au bas de la scène et se dirigèrent lentement vers leur chambre d'hôtel, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées.

C'était une chose de croire que lui et Harry ne se remettraient jamais ensemble mais d'au moins avoir un petit espoir qu'un jour, peut-être, ils se retrouveraient l'un l'autre. La douleur d'avoir ce mince espoir totalement détruit était au-delà de toute conviction. Draco ferma les yeux comme une petite larme filtrait et glissait le long de sa douce joue. Douloureusement, Draco repensa à la première fois où il avait vu le petit garçon maigre tout seul debout sur un tabouret pour essayer les robes de l'école. Son visage était si ouvert, confiant et plein de vie. Il était désireux d'en apprendre davantage sur le monde merveilleux où il venait d'être introduit, un monde qui l'avait finalement trahi et en raison de leur propre bêtise et leur manque de clairvoyance l'avait condamné pendant le procès.

Plus tard dans la soirée, manger et une douche rafraichissante aidèrent à rendre plus claire la tête de Draco. Malheureusement, le sujet de la mort potentielle d'Harry ne pouvait être évitée à jamais et bientôt la conversation se tourna vers l'inquiétante information qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

Sirius demanda, un ton désespéré dans la voix**, « Alors que faisons-nous maintenant ? On part pour New York ? »**

Severus réfléchit un moment, puis quand il fut sur le point de répondre, Draco l'interrompit. **« Non. Je ne peux pas accepter ça, je ne sais pas pourquoi... mais Harry n'est pas mort. J'en suis sûr. Non, Black. Non... on va à l'ouest. »**

Quelque part au plus profond, Draco savait qu'Harry n'était pas mort. Il refusait d'y croire, et il pensa que l'homme avec les réponses était Emrys Kingston. Cette fois Draco n'allait pas laisser ce chanteur hors de sa vue avant d'avoir reçu les réponses dont il avait besoin.

Se référant aux informations des bas-fonds qu'Hermione leur avait donnés, Draco put trouver l'adresse personnelle de Kingston. Bien qu'il détestait cette garce pour ce qu'elle avait fait à Harry, Draco admettait à contre - cœur qu'il n'y avait personne de meilleur pour faire des recherches. _« Au moins, elle a approfondi. »_ Après beaucoup de discussions, Sirius et Severus furent d'accord avec Draco que quelque chose semblait clocher dans l'histoire de Kingston et qu'ils avaient besoin de parler de nouveau avec lui. Décidant d'aller en Californie très tôt le lendemain matin, les trois hommes se couchèrent pour la nuit.

**§*&o&*§**

Le trio apparut dans un quartier retiré de la plage de Californie proche de l'endroit où ils avaient entendu dire qu'Emrys Kingston vivait. Il faisait encore sombre, le soleil du matin n'avait pas encore commencé son ascension quotidienne, les trois hommes se dirigeaient silencieusement, à travers les dunes de sables, vers la sombre structure visible, dans le clair de lune, une courte marche plus loin. Comme ils se rapprochaient, Draco put sentir la magie qui entourait la maison. **« Sorts ? »**

Sirius acquiesça. **« Eh bien, au moins nous savons que monsieur Kingston est plus que ce qu'il semble être. Il est soit un sorcier lui-même ou soit à quelques amis qui ont placé les sorts pour lui. »**

Draco approuva l'observation de Black, mais ne répondit pas, comme il était en train de regarder son parrain qui avait une expression inhabituelle sur le visage. **« Severus, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »**

Snape sursauta quand Draco interrompit sa concentration, un regard étonné sur le visage. **« Je peux me tromper, mais d'après ce que je peux dire, ce sont là quelques uns des plus puissants sorts de protection que j'ai jamais vu. Je doute que même Albus soit assez puissant pour lancer des sorts si forts. »**

Sirius savait, même si ça avait été une longue attente, que c'était aussi la meilleure piste qu'ils avaient dans la recherche de ce jour. Et il était prêt à faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour s'assurer qu'ils glaneraient tout élément d'information sur Harry, de ce chanteur, comme ils pouvaient. **« Eh bien, comme nous n'avons aucun moyen de passer les sorts, installons-nous ici pour le reste de la nuit. Nous attendrons que Kingston vienne à nous. Il n'est pas le genre à passer la journée entière à l'intérieur de la maison et quand il sortira, nous irons lui parler un peu plus. »**

Acceptant le plan de Sirius, Draco pris sa forme d'animagus, comme il serait plus confortable d'attendre à l'extérieur en loup pour le reste de la nuit. En voyant l'avantage du choix de Draco, Sirius et Severus le suivirent bientôt. Sur la colline à coté de la maison où Ermys Kingston dormait ignorant, un chien, un loup et un aigle veillaient.

**§*&o&*§**

Draco fut le premier à remuer le lendemain matin. Son audition plus sensible de loup avait capté un son qui semblait être quelqu'un marchant sur la plage. Se cachant dans quelques hautes herbes, il regarda comme Kingston, habillé d'un costume incroyablement serré lui couvrant la poitrine et lui descendant jusqu'à mi-cuisse, qui s'éloignait d'eux portant une sorte de planche sous le bras. Avec un rapide mouvement vers ses compagnons, Draco reprit sa forme humaine.

Sirius lâcha un faible sifflement. **« Je savais la première fois que nous l'avons rencontré que Kingston était bien foutu, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il est un corps comme ça. »**

Draco aurait voulu répondre mais sa bouche était sèche à la vue de la forme musculaire recouverte si étroitement d'une pièce de costume noir. Ça ne laissait certainement rien à l'imagination. A ce moment, Draco ajouta une autre raison pour que Kingston soit en réalité Harry déguisé.

Sachant qu'ils étaient enclins à se faire prendre, avec un petit pop, le chien, le loup et l'aigle étaient de retour. L'improbable trio suivit l'homme sur la plage, attentifs à respecter les herbes et les ombres pour ne pas être vus. Les vagues se précipitant pour rencontrer le rivage et puis repartant de nouveau vers le vaste océan étaient les seuls sons que l'on entendait, interrompu de temps en temps par le cri d'une mouette affamée comme ils approchaient. Après avoir marché un demi mile**(1)**, Kingston lâcha la planche qu'il portait sur la plage et commença à grimper sur des rochers proches. Les rochers étaient, en fait, une haute falaise qui courait au-dessus de plusieurs centaines de pieds de la plage et s'allongeait au dessus de l'eau. Sachant qu'il n'était plus possible de le suivre sans être vu, les trois sorciers se cachèrent dans l'herbe et regardèrent.

Finalement, Kingston atteignit le sommet de la falaise, comme s'il se moquait du Monde, marcha vers la pointe. Les sorciers regardèrent avec fascination comme l'homme resta là comme si ça faisait une heure, juste à regarder la mer noire perdu dans ses pensées. Le soleil commença à se lever et il faisait une vue brillante comme la lumière pétillait en étant reflétée par les vagues. Après un moment, l'homme sur la falaise regarda tout autour avec prudence comme pour s'assurer que personne ne le regardait, puis à la surprise générale, il recula de quelques pas.

Pensant qu'il allait finalement descendre par la paroi rocheuse, le trio se transforma sachant que ce serait une bonne occasion de parler à l'homme. Mais avant qu'ils puissent ne serait-ce que prononcer un cri d'alarme, Kingston commença à courir vers le bord de la falaise. Sans leur donner le temps de respirer, le jeune homme plongea de la falaise et commença à chuter tête la première vers les rochers et la mer en dessous.

Draco chercha aveuglement sa baguette voulant faire quelque chose pour arrêter la chute de l'homme, notant que ses compagnons faisaient la même chose. Avant que l'un d'entre eux ait la chance de prononcer un seul sort l'homme s'était transformé. Avec un doux pop, où il y avait eu avant un homme plongeant vers sa mort, il y avait à présent un beau, fort, rouge et or phénix.

Avec un trille comme une chanson et le battement de ses ailes, le phénix vola sur la mer et fut rapidement perdu de vue par les humains.

**« Putain, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? »**

Draco regarda le visage pâle de Sirius.

**« Il semblerait que Monsieur Kingston soit un animagus. Et pas des moindres, un animagus phénix ! » **

Sirius regarda le Maître des potions avec colère. **« Non merde, Snape. J'étais là aussi, tu sais. Et j'ai jamais entendu parler avant de quelqu'un ayant un animal magique comme forme animagus, et toi ? »**

**« Non, je suis certain qu'il n'a jamais été enregistré de sorcier ou sorcière qui ait une telle forme, mais nous devrions demander à Minerva quand nous retournerons à Poudlard, comme c'est son domaine d'expertise. Toute fois, comme nous savons tous que la forme animagus de Potter est un chien, je pense que nous pouvons supposer que Kingston n'est pas Potter. »**

Draco sentit son estomac se contracter aux mots de Severus. Il avait raison, mais Draco ne voulait juste pas y croire. Si Kingston n'était pas Harry, alors ils devraient faire demi-tour et chercher la déclaration de Kingston selon laquelle la personne qui avait écrit cette chanson était morte et c'était quelque chose que Draco ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire, pas tout de suite.

Essayant de ne pas sembler aussi abattu qu'il l'était, Draco suggéra qu'ils aillent chercher quelque chose à manger pour le petit-déjeuner et ensuite revenir et questionner Kingston un peu plus sur la personne qui avait écrit cette chanson avant leur départ. Sirius semblait aussi peu disposé de poursuivre leurs autres pistes, il fut donc tout de suite d'accord avec le blond. Severus accepta avec réticence comme il supposa qu'à l'évidence ce Emrys Kingston était un très puissant sorcier et que peut-être si les choses lui étaient expliquée, il serait prêt à venir en Angleterre et à les aider dans leur combat. C'était douteux, mais au moins toujours à essayer.

Se dirigeant plus loin sur la plage, ils arrivèrent à un petit restaurant qui offrait un menu de petit-déjeuner complet. Toute conversation cessa comme ils profitaient de gaufres, d'œufs et de bacon de style américain. Bientôt, ils finirent et après avoir payé la note, ils se retrouvèrent une fois de plus sur la plage près de la résidence de Kingston.

Le soleil illuminait brillamment dans le ciel et il battait sans rêche sur les personnes vêtues de noirs. Alors que Draco appréciait la luminosité, il pouvait dire que Severus était distinctement mal à l'aise. Le blond essaya de ne pas rire comme le Maître de Potion s'arrêtait une fois de plus pour vider le sable dans ses chaussures, marmonnant quelque chose sur quand il rentrerait il ne quitterait jamais plus les donjons.

Quand ils retournèrent à la falaise où ils avaient vu Emrys se transformer, ils remarquèrent que la longue planche qu'il avait portée n'était plus sur le sol. Pensant qu'il était déjà retourné à la maison, les trois firent demi-tour.

Comme ils approchaient de la maison, Draco entendit un léger bruit quelque part au large sur leur droite ? Ca semblait être le rire d'un enfant. Arrêtant Severus et Sirius, Draco chercha d'où le bruit provenait. Voulant enquêter, Draco commença à marcher dans la direction d'où le rire était venu. Il atteignait juste le sommet de la dune suivante quand il vit un petit enfant jouant avec quelque chose dans l'herbe. L'enfant avait des cheveux noirs et en désordre et poussait quelque chose et riait.

Draco commença à avancer, voulant savoir avec quoi l'enfant jouait. Comme il s'approchait, il jura entendre un faible sifflement, mais ne put dire d'où le bruit provenait.

Ne voulant pas effrayer l'enfant, Draco s'agenouilla à coté de lui dans le sable. **« Bonjour, mon nom est Draco. Qui es-tu ? »**

Le jeune garçon qui semblait avoir trois ans, ne leva pas les yeux mais continua à jouer avec ce qu'il y avait couché dans l'herbe. Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent comme il entendit le jeune bambin siffler pour l'herbe. Bientôt un petit serpent sortit la tête hors des hautes herbes et siffla en retour à l'enfant. Draco tomba presque à la renverse, cet enfant était un fourchelangue. Comment était-ce possible ? Les seules fourchelangues vivants connus étaient Harry et Voldemort, mais ici en était un autre. Voyant que le jouet de l'enfant était un serpent de jardin commun et ne ferait aucun mal au garçon, Draco essaya une fois encore de capter l'attention de l'enfant. **« Alors qui est ton ami ici ? »** Lentement, le jeune garçon tourna et leva les yeux vers Draco comme si il remarquait pour la première fois qu'il n'était pas seul.

Comme l'enfant commença à se retourner vers lui, Draco souriait ne voulant pas l'effrayer. Mais comme il aperçut des signes du visage de l'enfant, Draco sentit comme si quelqu'un l'avait frappé fort dans l'estomac. Draco ne pouvait plus respirer, comme il se retrouva à regarder dans une paire d'incroyable yeux verts, yeux identiques à ceux qui le hantaient depuis plus d'années qu'il ne voulait se rappeler.

**« Hé, Draco, pourquoi ne nous présentes-tu pas à ton ami ? »** fit éco Black aux mêmes mots de Draco. S'il n'était toujours pas revenu de sa propre surprise, il aurait ri comme il vit la réaction de Sirius face au petit garçon. **« Harry » **réussi à haleter l'animagus avant de tomber sur les genoux.

Sirius ne pouvait croire ce qu'il voyait. Ce petit garçon ressemblait presque exactement à ce qu'il imaginait qu'Harry ressemblait au même âge. Le visage de l'enfant était étroit, presque pointu et son nez était légèrement relevé mais à part ça il ressemblait à Harry.

Le petit garçon ramassa son serpent et donna aux hommes un petit sourire. **« Moi pas Harry, moa Machew. »** Avant que les hommes puissent dire un autre mot, ils entendirent une femme appeler l'enfant. **« Matthew, Matthew Harrison où es-tu? Tu ferais mieux de revenir ici avant que ton père rentre... Matthew ! »**

L'air sur le visage du garçon était comique. **« Allez... Allez voir N'cole », **et avec ça, le garçon parti portant toujours son serpent en direction de la maison aussi vite que ses petites, légères et dodues jambes pouvaient le porter.

Draco regarda comme Sirius se remettait. Sirius haleta au Maître de Potion qui venait juste de les rejoindre. **« L'as-tu vu? Ce garçon, il ressemble à Harry. »**

**« Bien sur je l'ai vu. Je suis d'accord il ressemblait à Potter, mais son visage me rappelle aussi quelqu'un d'autre, mais je n'arrive pas encore à le remettre. »** dit Severus perplexe.

**« Peu importe, je pense que nous avons un peu plus à discuter avec Emrys Kingston, n'est-ce pas? Putain, comment a-t-il mis la main sur le fils de Harry. »**

Draco essaya de caché la trahison dans sa voix. La douleur qu'il avait sentit quand il avait indéniablement vu le fils d'Harry, n'était pas attendu. Il avait cru que Harry était parti, mais à en juger par l'âge du garçon, Harry avait du mettre une fille enceinte peu de temps après qu'il l'ait quitté à New York. Quelque part au plus profond Draco avait secrètement espéré qu'Harry ne trouverait personne d'autre et était toujours quelque part l'attendant, lui et uniquement lui. Bien sûr Draco avait eu sa part d'amants pendant ces années depuis que lui et Harry avait passé cette incroyable nuit ensemble, mais en toute honnêteté aucune de ses aventures n'avait voulu dire quelque chose, au moins pas pour lui. Mais Draco savait qu'il était loin de s'installer et de fonder une famille avec quelqu'un. Toute fois, il semblait qu'Harry avait été plus que prêt pour une famille, peut-être qu'il ne représentait pas tant pour Harry que Harry représentait pour lui.

Les deux autres sorciers acquiescèrent avec les conclusions de Draco, et puis les trois hommes se retournèrent et marchèrent une fois encore vers la maison où ils pouvaient entendre le rire de l'enfant.

Comme Draco traversait un petit pont de bois qui joignait la plage au patio en dehors de la maison, il scruta la maison avec appréciation. La maison elle-même était large et semblait avoir une architecture Européenne. Le fond de la maison était presque composé que de verre qui ne donnait pas seulement une sensation d'ouverture mais aussi fournissait une vue dégagée de l'océan de toute la pièce. Globalement, elle puait la richesse. Il y avait une grande piscine creusée dans le patio qui était attaché à un jacuzzi.

Le sol semblait être entretenu professionnellement. Cependant, Draco nota difficilement tout ça comme son attention était fixée entièrement sur quelque chose d'autre : un petit jouet dragon qui était couché oublié sur les carreaux espagnols du patio.

Draco se pencha pour le ramasser et examina plus précisément le jouet. Il lui rappelait un des jouets dragons qu'il avait enfant. **« Excusez-moi, qui êtes-vous et que faites vous ici? C'est une propriété privée. »** Son examination fut interrompue comme une jeune femme s'approcha d'eux.

Sirius regarda l'attractive jeune femme qui portait le garçon qui ressemblait tant à Harry. _« Peut-être est-ce la femme de Harry, »_ pensa Sirius comme il s'approcha d'eux lentement. **« Bonjour, Miss. Mon nom est Sirius Black et j'ai rencontré Emrys récemment. Il a essayé de m'aider à localiser mon filleul qui a disparu depuis quelque temps maintenant. Mes amis et moi avons juste quelques petites choses que nous avons besoin de lui demander. Serait-il à la maison ? »**

La brunette regarda suspicieusement Sirius. **« Emrys n'a jamais fait mention de vous Monsieur Black, et non, il n'est pas à la maison pour l'instant. »**

**« Je suis désolé pour notre brusque apparition ici Miss, mais mes compagnons et moi avons fait un long chemin. Serait-il possible pour nous d'attendre le retour d'Emrys ? Il est très important que nous puissions lui parler. »**

Le petit enfant dans ses bras commença à geindre. Après l'avoir posé sur les carreaux, la femme redirigea une fois de plus son regard sur Sirius. Après quelque moment de tension, elle prit une décision. **« Je pourrais le regretter. Emrys n'aime pas les visiteurs ; il n'est pas la personne la plus confiante. Mais si c'est aussi important que vous le dites, alors je crois qu'il serait bon pour vous messieurs d'attendre ici dans le patio. Nous étions juste allés faire une baignade matinale et Emrys devrait être à la maison à tout moment maintenant, alors s'il vous plait mettez-vous à l'aise. D'ailleurs, je suis Nicole. »**

Sirius donna à Nicole un sourire séducteur. **« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Nicole. Voici Draco Malfoy et l'homme là-bas avec le regard aigue sur le visage est Severus Snape. Qui est ce jeune homme ? » **rajouta Sirius en dernière partie comme il se penchait pour regarder le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs qui jouait à leurs pieds.

**« Viens Evan, dit bonjour à Monsieur Black, »** enchaina Nicole.

**« Evan? Je croyais que tu m'avais dit que ton nom était Matthew ?** » intervint Draco en se mettant à genoux à coté de l'enfant.

**« Moi Matthew, »** vint une petite voix proche de la piscine. Une autre tête noire apparut de derrière un pot de fougères où il se cachait. Draco, Severus et Sirius regardèrent les deux garçons avec surprise. **« Il y en a deux ? »** demanda Draco tremblant.

**« Oui, jumeaux, ils sont pratiquement identiques. Les deux sont trop malins pour leur propre bien, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »** plaisanta Nicole. **« Matthew, pose ce serpent et viens ici, ton père ne te laissera pas le garder dans la maison, » **ordonna-t-elle.

Matthew se dirigea vers où les adultes se tenaient et regarda Nicole, fronçant ses sourcils et plissant son visage en une adorable moue le jeune garçon dit, **« Serpent à moi, il est mon ami »**

Nicole soupira fatiguée. **« Allez tous les deux ; allons nager. »** Elle prit chaque enfant par la main et les amena à la partie peu profonde de la piscine qui avait un niveau zéro pour entrée. Draco remarqua que la piscine était parfaite pour les enfants, 24 pouces était la plus grande profondeur de l'eau de l'autre coté. Il remarqua que, bien que Nicole essayait toujours de convaincre Matthew de mettre son animal de compagnie nouvellement trouvé par terre, comme les serpents n'aiment pas nager, que l'autre garçon Evan marchait dans l'eau.

Sirius et Severus s'installèrent sur les chaises longues pour attendre, mais Draco ne voulait pas rester les bras croisés et attendre là ; il était trop nerveux. Essayant de se distraire lui-même des réponses que Kingston fournirait, il marcha près de la piscine. Pour une raison quelconque, Draco sentit instinctivement qu'il avait besoin de connaitre ces enfants. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'ils ressemblaient tant à Harry qu'il voulait être près d'eux ou peut-être c'était quelque chose d'autre. N'ayant jamais eu aucune fratrie ou même aucun cousin d'ailleurs. Draco n'avait jamais côtoyé d'enfants avant, donc c'était une expérience relativement nouvelle pour lui.

Otant ses chaussures et chaussettes, Draco décida de s'assoir sur le bord de la piscine et de tremper ses pieds dans l'eau froide. Comme il le regardait, Evan pourchassait un ballon qui flottait à la surface de l'eau. Soudain, il glissa et tomba, complètement submergé sous l'eau. Draco atteignit rapidement l'eau peu profonde et sortit le jeune bambin hors de l'eau en sécurité. Draco respirait bruyamment ; la peur l'avait saisit quand il avait vu la tête noire disparaitre sous l'eau.

Evan toussa un peu d'eau qu'il avait avalé par inadvertance, mais sinon, il allait bien. **« Ça va petit gars ? »**

Evan hocha la tête comme il levait les yeux vers son sauveteur. Draco n'entendit même pas la réponse du tout petit comme il fixait deux piscines jumelles argentées. Draco n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il avait tenu l'enfant avant que Nicole remarque qu'il se passait quelque chose. **« Excusez-moi, vous êtes Draco? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Est-ce que Evan vous embête ? »**

**« Non, Evan va bien, nous allons bien, pas vrai Evan ? »** Même pour Draco sa voix sonna rauque. **« Nicole, puis-je vous poser une question ? »**

**« Je suppose, tant que ce n'est pas trop personnelle, »** rit-elle nerveusement.

**« Êtes-vous la mère des jumeaux ? »**

Nicole regarda Draco intensément. **« Eh bien, c'est certainement personnel, vous ne perdez pas de temps, n'est-ce pas Draco ? Mais je crois que je vais répondre quand même. Non, je ne suis pas la mère de Matthew et Evan. J'étais avec Emrys depuis avant la naissance des garçons cependant, donc vous pouvez dire que je suis leur mère, je suppose. »**

**« Qu'est-il arrivé à leur mère biologique, où est-elle ? »**

**« Je suis désolé Draco mais je pense que ce serait mieux si vous laissiez Emrys répondre à ces questions s'il le souhaite. »**

Après avoir donné une accolade à Evan, Draco remit l'enfant dans le patio et retourna à l'endroit où Sirius et Severus étaient assis. Severus avait entendu l'approche de Draco et avait fermé les yeux, comme s'il avait essayé de faire une petite sieste. Voyant le regard frappé sur le pâle visage de son filleul, Severus s'assit. **« Qu'y a-t-il, Draco? Tu vas bien ? »**

**« Je vais bien, j'ai juste eu un choc de trop aujourd'hui, c'est tout. »** Draco refusa de préciser, même sous le regard interrogatif de son parrain, donc Severus abandonna et retourna essayer de s'endormir.

Draco s'assit sur une des chaises qui faisait face à l'océan et devint bientôt perdus dans un fouillis de pensées embrouillées. La plus importante était _« Est-ce que Emrys Kingston est vraiment Harry Potter, et pourquoi Evan Kingston a mes yeux ? »_

**§*&o&*§**

**« Papa... papa... debout, debout, debout. »**

**« Papa, papa, mon serpent, vu mon serpent. »**

Les sifflements aigues et excités des jumeaux réveillèrent Severus et Sirius qui étaient tombés dans un sommeil léger allongé dans la vive lumière de fin de matinée de soleil. Un peu embarrassé de n'avoir même pas pris conscience de l'approche d'Emrys Kingston, les deux se levèrent de la chaise longue lentement et brossèrent leurs vêtements. Severus remarqua que Draco n'était pas avec eux dans le patio, **« Où est Draco ? »**

Sirius regarda autour rapidement et vu Emrys debout près de la piscine avec ses petits paquets énergiques essayant d'obtenir son attention, mais il n'y avait aucun signe du blond. Haussant les épaules, il commença à marcher vers la piscine, ne voulant pas rater l'occasion de parler à Kingston.

Si Emrys fut surpris de les voir de nouveau, on ne pouvait pas le dire par l'expression de son visage. Une fois qu'il eut salué les deux garçons enthousiastes en les entrainant dans une gigantesque étreinte tout les deux en même temps, il tourna son visage vers ses visiteurs impromptus.

**« Messieurs, je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir, »** une voix si froide qu'elle aurait probablement gelée l'eau qui aurait déferlée sur les deux hommes, **« surtout pas dans ma résidence personnelle. »** La dernière partie avait été dite avec une bonne dose de mépris.

**« Désolé pour l'intrusion, Mr Kingston, mais après que nous ayons fini de parler à la Nouvelle Orléans, nous avions encore quelques questions qui sont restées sans réponse et nous voulions voir si peut-être vous seriez en mesure de nous aider un peu plus. » **Sirius fixa le jeune homme en face de lui, essayant désespérément de voir un signe qui lui laisserait croire que c'était Harry.

Emrys passa une de ses mains dans ces courts cheveux bruns avec irritation. **« Mr Black, n'est-ce pas ? »** A l'acquiescement de Sirius Emrys poursuivit. **« Écoutez, j'ai dit à vous et vos amis tout ce que je savais sur cette chanson et la personne qui l'avait écrite. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais entendu parler de cet homme que vous cherchez à localiser, alors je ne vois vraiment pas quel autre assistance je peux vous fournir. J'ai répondu à toutes vos questions et mes réponses n'ont pas changé au cours des dernières 24 heures. Donc, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, ça fait un certain temps que j'ai vu ma famille et j'aimerais passer un peu de temps avec eux. » **Ayant dit tout ce qu'il voulait, Emrys se retourna vers la piscine et s'éloigna.

**« Eh bien Harry, peut-être que nous avons de nouvelles questions. Pourquoi ne pas commencer par celle-ci et puis partir de là : sont-ils de moi ? »**

Emrys se figea, n'osant même pas respirer. Il avait été soulagé quand il avait seulement vu Sirius et Severus dans le patio, pensant que Draco était déjà retourné en Angleterre. Bien que mentir à Black et Snape était difficile, ce n'était pas aussi dur que de regarder dans ces familiers yeux argents dont il avait toujours rêvé et lui dire un mensonge qui l'enverrait au loin si possible pour toujours. Sachant qu'il devait être fort, si ce n'est pour lui-même, alors surtout pour ces fils, Emrys enfila rapidement sur son visage un masque sans expression. Un frisson traversa sa haute stature comme il se tournait vers le parleur et une fois de plus fut pris dans le regard platine.

**« Sont... ils... de moi ? »**

Draco essaya de mettre les pièces du puzzle ensemble depuis qu'il avait vu les yeux d'Evan. Les grossesses masculines étaient extrêmement rares. Dans l'ensemble du monde sorcier, il y avait eu seulement une petite poignet de cas répertoriés où un homme avait conçu un enfant avec son partenaire masculin. Si Draco se rappelait correctement trois de ces hommes moururent plus tard au cours de la grossesse ou de la naissance dû aux complications que la forme masculine a pour porter l'enfant. Seulement dans les cas où le sorcier était exceptionnellement puissant la grossesse était possible, et cela seulement si les sorciers avaient conçu l'enfant avec le bon partenaire où ce que l'on appelle communément l'âme- sœur, qui était aussi un puissant sorcier. Le plus puissant des deux devait être celui qui concevait et portait l'enfant. La rumeur disait que Godric Gryffondor avait été conçu de cette manière.

La seule pièce qui n'avait toujours pas de sens était que si Evan et Matthew étaient en fait les fils de Harry, conçus avec Draco, où était Harry ? Draco, qui était assis sur la plage sur une dune de sable regardant l'océan se représenter tout ça, avait été interrompu par les cris des jumeaux pour leur père. Draco s'était levé, ne remarquant même pas le sable qui s'accrochait à ses vêtements et regarda la réunion de famille se tenant à coté de la piscine.

Draco regarda envieux comme les jumeaux couraient vers le brun et ensuite éclater de rire quand ils étaient levés haut dans le ciel et ensuite étreints. Les jumeaux considéraient clairement Emrys comme leur père.

Puis tout sembla faire une sorte de sentiment étrange... Les deux formes d'animagus, dont l'un était un phénix qui n'avait jamais été enregistré, les jumeaux ressemblant tant à Harry et au moins l'un d'entre eux étant un fourchelangue, les protections de la maison qui étaient clairement dressé par un puissant sorcier, la chanson... Et si Harry était si puissant qu'il puisse faire tout cela ? La raison pour laquelle l'ensemble du monde sorcier reposait leur espoir sur un garçon pour les sauver était parce qu'il était différent, spéciale. Était-ce si incroyable qu'il puisse être si puissant ?

Severus parut surpris par la question de Draco, mais étant un serpentard il comprit rapidement ce qu'était l'hypothèse de Draco, et une réponse à la question.

Bien sur, sa réaction n'était rien comparée à celle de Black, qui se tenait juste là avec la bouche ouverte pendante, incapable d'associer deux phrases complètes ensemble.

**« Hein ? » **

Un brusque coup d'œil de Severus fut tout ce que Sirius eu besoin pour savoir que ses commentaires, aussi éloquents qu'ils étaient, n'étaient ni nécessaires ni voulus à ce moment. Décidément, de se reculer et regarder ce qu'allait ce passer semblait la meilleure alternative.

**« Pour la troisième fois Harry, les jumeaux sont-ils de moi ? »**

**À suivre **

**(1)**1 mile = 1609 m

**(2)**½ mile = 804,65 m et donc 0,80465 km

ok (c'était pas utile mais comme ça on sait (MDR))


	10. Vérité

**Auteur :** The Shadow Bandit

**Titre original : **A moment in time

**Titre en Français :** Un moment dans le temps

**Rating : **M

**Genre : Général/**Romance

**Couple : **Draco M./Harry P.

**État de la fic original : **35 (FINI)

**État de la fic Française :** 9; **Traduits : **1 à 20,22, 23, 27à 29, 30,34 ; **En cours :** 21, 24, 26,31

**Traductrices : **Ju-chan et Mimi-chan

**Bêta traductrice et correctrice : **Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami - Remus James Lupin

**&**

**Résumé :** Harry apprend au cours de sa septième année que sa vie peut changer à jamais d'un seul coup. MPREG Harry/Draco

**&**.

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin.

**&**

**Disclamer : **Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

**&**

Bonne lecture

**Eni et Onarluca**

**&**

**Chapitre 10 Vérité**

**« Pour la troisième fois _Harry_, est-ce que les jumeaux sont les miens ? »**

Emrys resta figé sous le choc. Récupérant lentement ses esprits, il commença à secouer la tête. **« Je..je..je ne sais pas de quoi vous… »**. Le mensonge mourut dans ses lèvres quand il vit que l'espoir qui était mélangé à la douleur dans les yeux de Draco commençait à s'effacer.

**« Emrys est-il…est-il vraiment? »** Nicole était venue derrière Emrys, et avait placé une main consolante sur son dos.

Le regard de Draco glissa vers Nicole qui touchait _son_ Harry, se demandant quel type de relation ils entretenaient.

Emrys sourit à Nicole et prit sa main. **« Ça ira Nikki. Ils ne veulent blesser ni moi, ni les jumeaux. » **

Nicole ne parut pas satisfaite mais un peu d'anxiété disparut de son visage.

**« Pourquoi n'amènerais-tu pas les jumeaux sur la plage, pour pique-niquer? Je dois parler avec ces hommes, et puis je vous rejoindrais là-bas plus tard. J'ai une surprise pour les garçons que je pense qu'ils aimeront, okay ? »** Emrys savait qu'il n'y aurait aucun moyen de traiter avec ses visiteurs tant que Nicole serait là avec sa protection excessive.

A contre cœur, Nicole se tourna vers le lieu où Sirius, Severus et Draco, se tenaient debout. **« Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il a été pendant toutes ces années. Si l'un d'entre vous ne touche ne serait ce qu'un seul de ces cheveux, vous aurez à faire à moi, et croyez moi, c'est quelque chose que vous ne voulez pas. » **Avec ses mots menaçants, une pression de la main pour le soutien, et un regard qui leur disait qu'elle pensait chaque mot, elle réunit les deux garçons et se dirigea vers la plage.

Une fois que Nicole et les jumeaux furent partis, Emrys fit face aux trois hommes qui furent si important dans son autre vie. Il prit un moment pour les étudier alors qu'il décidait de la façon de mener la petite réunion inattendue. Draco semblait déterminé et un peu accablé, ce qui était compréhensible, faisant face à la preuve qu'il était père. Sirius semblait confus, il n'avait pas encore compris que Emrys était en fait son filleul ; finalement, Severus avait une lueur de satisfaction dans le regard, qu'Emrys reconnut comme celle qu'il avait l'habitude de voir quand quelque chose allait se passer pour lui. **« Bien, je n'ai pas envie de discuter ici sur le patio ; prenons plutôt place à l'intérieur, d'accord ? »**

N'attendant pas qu'ils soient d'accord ou non, Emrys se retourna, et marcha jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison s'attendant à ce que les invités le suivent. Comme il entrait dans la maison, Emrys fit une pause un bref instant avant de continuer sa route à travers l'entrée jusqu'au coin cuisine.

**« Vous pensez bien qu'après ma séance d'entraînement de ce matin, j'ai besoin d'avoir quelque chose dans mon estomac. Quelqu'un aimerait quelque chose à manger ? »**

Encore confus, Sirius répondit **« Non, merci. Nous avons déjà déjeuné. »**

Emrys hocha la tête, puis ajouta un peu de fruits dans le robot de cuisine, fraise, banane, mangue, avec un peu de lait en poudre. Les sorciers le regardèrent faire, fascinés par les engins Moldus dans la cuisine entièrement opérationnelle. La pensée que Severus pourrait aimer l'opportunité d'explorer la facilité gastronomique traversa l'esprit abasourdi de Draco. Peu de gens savait que la cuisine moldue était l'un des hobbies de Severus. Après tout, la cuisine n'était pas vraiment éloignée des Potions.

Au bout d'une minute, il versa ce qui ressemblait à un épais jus de fruit dans un grand verre. **« Je prends juste un peu d'eau pour le thé, et nous pourrons aller dans mon bureau pour discuter »**. Vidant sa boisson dans trois grands verres, Emrys rinça son verre et prudemment le plaça dans le lave-vaisselle.

Sans un mot, les hommes quittèrent la cuisine et marchèrent dans un petit couloir où la tanière était située. La chambre elle-même était spacieuse et éclairée, comme tout ce qu'ils avaient vu dans la maison plus tôt. Tout était dans les tons légers de la terre, les bronzages et le vert sage étaient les couleurs prédominantes avec des verts de chasseur, la marine et le Bourgogne comme des accents quand nécessaire. En général l'effet était tout à fait agréable ; intime et accueillant. Le repaire avait une cheminée, bien que Draco se soit demandé pourquoi cela avait été nécessaire dans cette partie de la Californie. Devant la cheminée, il y avait une Bergère**(1)** et un sofa avec une petite table basse en bois au milieu eux.

Dans le coin lointain de la pièce, il y avait un grand bureau en bois avec une chaise en cuir, en face de lui, deux chaises plus petites. Le mur derrière le bureau été encastré d'étagères couvertes de livres et au vu de chacun. Emrys avait une véritable collection de littérature moldue. Le mur extérieur du repaire était tout de verre et donnait la vue sur l'océan.

Comme ils étaient entrés au repaire, Emrys indiqua aux hommes de s'asseoir du coté de la cheminée, alors qu'il allait récupérer une des chaises du bureau. Draco assit sur le sofa, ne voulant pas risquer d'avoir Sirius et Severus qui devait être assis que l'un près de l'autre.

Après que chacun soit relativement confortablement installé, Emrys dit, **« Bien, que voulez-vous savoir ? »**

**« Bien comme nous vous avons dit avant monsieur Kingston, nous cherchons mon filleul … »**

**« Sirius, arrête. »** Écœuré par la stupidité des Gryffondor, Draco interrompit Sirius avant qu'il puisse s'embarrasser d'avantage. Regardant le vieux sorcier, Draco décida de... **« Sirius, nous avons trouvé Harry. »** Quand Sirius parut encore plus confus, Draco roula des yeux et ajouta **« Emrys Kingston est Harry. »**

Stupéfié, Sirius se tourna vivement dans la direction d'Emrys, et sursauta avec incrédulité. **« Mais ce n'est pas possible. Nous l'avons vu se changer en phénix, et nous savons tous que l'animagus d'Harry est le chien ! »**

**« Harry, tu veux bien m'aider ? »**

Emrys leva un sourcil d'apprendre ce qu'ils avaient vu le matin. **« Avant tout, mon nom n'est pas Harry, mais Emrys. »** Au sourire triomphant de Sirius, Emrys continua **« Je n'ai pas utilisé le nom d'Harry depuis le jour où tu as décidé de me quitter, j'étais seul, Dray. Je vous l'ai dit avant, Harry Potter est mort à New York. » **

Draco leva les yeux brusquement vers le jeune homme et dit doucement, **« Je croyais que tu avais compris pourquoi j'ai dû partir. Tu savais que je ne le voulais pas. »**

Encore une fois, Emrys passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux courts**. « Je suis d'accord, ou plutôt je l'étais, sachant que d'une façon ou d'une autre j'étais seul, parce que tu avais choisi de partir pour aider les gens qui avaient détruit ma vie. Eh bien laissez-moi juste dire qu'après un moment, j'ai appris à éprouver quelque peu du ressentiment. »**

Le moment fut interrompt par un halètement, **« C'est Harry… »**

Severus secoua la tête vers le maraudeur, **« Heureux que tu sois finalement revenu avec nous, Black. »**

**« Mais comment…ce n'est pas possible. »**

Snape regarda vers le jeune homme qui, retrouvé, devenait la priorité numéro un de l'Ordre depuis l'année dernière. **« Harry, s'il te plait, accepte les excuses d'un pauvre parrain, et enlève les charmes. »**

Avec un froncement de sourcil qui aurait rendu justice à n'importe quel Serpentard, Emrys leva sa main à contre cœur, et la passa devant son visage. Immédiatement ses traits commencèrent à changer pour un visage qui ressemblait à un Harry Potter plus vieux que la dernière fois qu'il fut vu à Poudlard pendant sa 17ème année. Draco avait le plaisir de noter qu'Harry n'avait pas de charmes sur son corps, et seulement sur ses traits faciaux, ses cheveux, et ses yeux ont été modifiés.

Draco regarda les yeux bleus d'Emrys être remplacés par du vert émeraude, malheureusement, la peine et les blessures qui avaient été là avant restèrent après le changement. Cela était même plus dur de voir ces émotions reflétées dans ces yeux verts si familiers, qu'il aimait tant que cela avait été avec les bleus. Malgré les circonstances, Draco ne pouvait empêcher son corps de réagir naturellement du fait de voir Harry de nouveau.

Avant qu'il ait une chance de s'inquiéter du fait quelqu'un puisse le voir rougir, Harry avait été attiré dans une étreinte douloureuse. Sirius ne s'était pas rendu conte qu'Harry s'était raidi à son contact quand il tint son filleul contre lui pour la première foi, depuis des années. **« Oh Dieu Harry, je ne peux pas croire que nous t'ayons finalement trouvé. Tu nous as tellement manqué. Je suis tellement désolé, tellement désolé … »**

Harry ne pouvait pas croire que Black s'attendait juste naturellement à ce qu'il lui pardonne pour l'avoir trahi, pour ne pas avoir cru en lui et en l'envoyant dans cet endroit. Un endroit dont Sirius connaissait les horreurs mieux que quiconque, ayant passé tant d'années là-bas lui-même pour un crime il n'avait pas commis.

Quand Harry essaya de se retirer brusquement de cette étouffante étreinte, il sentit quelque chose d'humide dans son cou, et se rendit compte pour la première que son parrain pleurait pour de vrai. Sirius n'avait jamais pleuré avant.

Sirius s'éloigna finalement pour pouvoir lui parler, mais n'avait pas retiré ses bras de la taille du jeune homme. **« Je suis tellement désolé Harry, crois-moi je t'en prie. Je n'ai jamais cru que tu avais fait ce dont tu as été accusé mais je n'ai pas su que penser. J'étais moi-même en fuite, et quand j'ai été innocenté, tu t'étais déjà échappé. »**

En mettant fin à l'étreinte, Harry regarda son parrain. Il était préparé à lui dire qu'il ne se souciait pas de ces excuses, qu'il était trop tard, qu'il aurait dû en faire plus pour lui. Mais quand il croisa ces yeux striés de noir, il vit les larmes couler inconfortablement sur ses joues bronzées, les mots moururent dans sa gorge. Harry se détendit alors dans les bras de l'homme qui avait été comme un père pour lui.

**« Sirius tout ira bien. »** Harry rassura son parrain. **« Je ne te déteste pas, du moins plus maintenant, et je sais que tu n'as rien dis contre moi, Dray me l'a dit quand il m'a sorti de cet endroit. Je sais aussi que Draco et Severus ont cru en moi ; de tous mes amis, famille, professeurs, ils étaient les seuls à s'être levé pour moi et à essayer de prouver mon innocence. Cela signifie beaucoup pour moi, merci Severus »**

Severus surmontait son propre choc de voir Harry Potter debout devant lui. C'était une chose de soupçonner qu'Emrys était Harry, mais c'était tout à fait autre chose de le voir d'un coup, quand il entendit le gracieux merci du jeune homme. Ne sachant que répondre, le Chef des Serpentard se contenta d'incliner la tête.

En sentant un peu embarrassé par son effusion d'émotions, Sirius, une fois Harry libéré, s'était encore une fois assis sur la Bergère **« Harry, comment as-tu fait pour avoir deux formes d'animagus ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler auparavant, sans parler du fait qu'une de tes formes est un phénix ce qui n'ai jamais arrivé auparavant non plus. »**

**« Honnêtement, je ne suis pas sûr, c'était pendant les vacances de Noël, de notre septième année que j'ai réalisé que j'avais une autre forme. Un jour, j'étais juste en train d'étudier dans ma chambre, quand Fumseck m'est apparut, ce qui était inhabituel. Mais ce jour, je me souviens que j'essayais de comprendre ce qu'il disait quand il se mit à chanter le chant du phénix. C'était juste hypnotisant. Cependant, il était là, j'ai senti le besoin de me changer en animagus, et quand j'ai essayé, au lieu d'être le Bobtail comme j'avais l'habitude d'être à chaque fois, j'ai trouvé moi-même la forme du phénix. C'était une expérience agréable. Je pouvais sentir la magie comme jamais auparavant. Je ne sais pas comment décrire ça exactement mais c'était presque comme si je pouvais le goûter. Quand je suis redevenu moi-même, je me suis senti plus fort et plus puissant, mes sens étaient plus aiguisés d'une façon ou d'une autre et je pouvais voir clairement pour la première fois et cela sans mes verres. »**

**« Tu disais que tu utilisais un sortilège pour réparer ta vue ! »** Se souvint Draco.

**« Oui, je sais. Mais à ce moment-là nous étions en train de faire tant de recherches pour être prêt pour le combat contre Voldemort, que je n'ai pas juste voulu en parler alors et ensuite quand j'ai été envoyé à Azkaban, j'étais heureux de ne l'avoir jamais dit à personne. » **

**« C'est stupéfiant cette réussite, Harry ! Je pense que ce serait plus facile pour chacun ici si nous commencions par le commencement. Pourquoi ne nous dis-tu pas ce que tu as fait depuis que tu as vu Draco à New York. » **

Étant d'accord avec le raisonnement de son ex-professeur, Harry commença par le commencement. Avec un grand soupir, Harry s'assit sur la chaise de bureau. **« Le début alors. Je suis resté dans l'appartement pendant environ une semaine, à peu près, suite au départ de Draco. C'était juste étrange d'être là sans lui ; j'ai laissé le temps passer pour lui laisser une chance de revenir ou quelque chose. » **Harry observait comment ses mots affectaient l'homme blond qu'il avait tant aimé. **« Je sais que cela semble bête, je savais que tu ne reviendrais pas, mais je suppose qu'il y avait juste trop de souvenirs de toi là-bas. J'ai eu besoin de commencer à mettre tout ce qui était lié à mon passé derrière moi et cela signifiait quitter l'appartement. » **

la voix de Draco tremblée légèrement quand il dit, **« Pour ce que ça vaut Harry, je suis vraiment revenu. »**

**« Vraiment ? »**L'étonnement était apparent dans sa voix ainsi quelque chose d'autre que Draco ne pouvait pas tout à fait identifier.

**« Oui, j'ai compris peu de temps avant Noël que j'avais fait une énorme erreur en te quittant de cette façon et je suis revenu pour voir si d'une façon ou d'une autre nous pourrions arranger les choses. Je savais que tous les deux serions en danger épouvantable, mais je ne voulais juste plus être loin de toi, mais … »**

**« Mais j'avais déjà déménagé, »** finit Harry pour lui.

**«Ouais. »** Il était étonnant combien de regrets pouvait être communiqué avec juste un mot.

Sachant que deux d'entre eux devraient avoir une conversation privée plus tard, Harry continua. **« J'ai changé mon apparence en utilisant des sorts de dissimulation, j'ai utilisé les papiers que tu avais laissé pour moi quand tu es parti et j'ai crée Emrys Kingston. »** Harry leva une de ses mains pour prévenir une quelconque interruption. **« Ne demandez pas le pourquoi de ce nom, j'ai juste pensé que cela semblait juste différent. »**

**« Mais Harry, comment as-tu obtenu une baguette magique ? »**

Étonné de la question de son parrain, Harry parcourut Draco d'un air narquois. **« Tu ne leur as pas dit ? » **

Draco secoua sa tête, à quoi Severus répondit par un : **« Nous dirent quoi ? »**

**« Eh bien, je n'ai pas exactement besoin d'une baguette magique désormais. En réalité, je n'ai pas utilisé de baguette magique depuis Poudlard. Ma vieille baguette magique a été utilisée comme prétendue preuve contre moi pendant le procès. J'ai décidé, séance tenante, que si j'étais toujours capable de pratiquer la magie, je ferais de cette manière, sans une baguette magique, comme c'était une responsabilité que je ne pouvais pas me permettre. La magie sans baguette est pratiquement impossible à** **tracer et puis je n'avais à pas à m'inquiéter pour quelqu'un en prenant ma baguette magique et les charmes lancés qui auraient été tracés sans ma connaissance**_**.**_** »**

Très intéressé par ce dernier développement dans la saga du Garçon qui A vécu, Severus demanda, **« Comment as-tu développé cette capacité ? Nous savons clairement que tu es un sorcier extrêmement puissant, mais seulement très peu de sorcier peuvent en quelque sorte contrôlé la magie sans baguette et même, ils étaient seulement capables de jeter quelques sortilèges de base de magie sans baguette. Le type de contrôle dont tu parles n'est pas croyable. **»

**« Croyez-le ou pas, c'est vrai. »** dit Harry sur la défensive.

**« Tu as l'intention de me dire que les sorts autour de cette propriété ont été jetées par toi sans baguette magique ? » **

Harry avait presque l'impression qu'il était de retour dans les cachots souterrains de Potions à Poudlard. **« C'est exactement ce que je vous dis. Avez-vous vu que j'ai utilisé une baguette magique quand je vous ai demandé de venir à l'intérieur ? Si je n'avais pas rééquipé les sorts pour vous permettre d'entrer, vous auriez eu une surprise très désagréable, je vous assure. » **

En décidant de demander quelques exemples pratiques plus tard, Severus décida de permettre à Harry de continuer avec son explication. **« Bien, continue alors. »**

Harry reprit encore une fois. **« Je suis allé à la banque et j'ai retiré l'argent que Draco avait laissé pour moi, qui était vraiment en trop grande quantité à propos. » **Draco refusa de prendre l'amorce. **« Pour le mois suivant, j'ai juste voyagé, en pensant à ce que j'allais faire le reste de ma vie. Je savais que je n'aurais pas voulu être en rapport avec la magie, c'est pour cela que j'ai exclu les communautés magiques ici aux États-Unis. Et je n'ai pas fait des études pour devenir quoique se soit dans le monde moldu, comme je n'ai pas été à l'école depuis le **_**cinquième grade**_**(2). Une nuit j'étais dehors dans un bar ici à San Diego et le groupe qui était supposé jouer a annoncé que leur chanteur principal venait de décider de ne pas apparaître. Ils étaient sur le point d'annuler l'engagement quand j'ai offert de prendre sa place ; la plupart des chansons qu'ils exécutaient m'étaient familières donc j'ai décidé de leur donner un coup de main. Cette nuit s'était si bien passée qu'ils m'ont offert une place à plein temps dans leur groupe. C'était mes débuts avec le groupe Black Onyx. Ils étaient au milieu d'une petite tournée faisant la première partie pour un autre groupe plus connu, donc la plupart de temps je n'avais pas à chanter, mais cela s'est bien passé à la fin. »** Harry sourit d'un air satisfait quand il a négligemment fait un signe de la main, sa main mise en suspens montrait une vitrine qui était plein de récompenses, y compris le Grammy qu'il venait de gagner pour le chanteur masculin de l'année.

**« Je suppose qu'on était vers mars quand j'ai remarqué que quelque chose sonnait faux chez moi physiquement. » **Harry remarqua qu'il avait toute l'attention de Draco. **« J'étais toujours fatigué ; je ne pouvais pas me rappeler un temps où je ne m'étais pas senti si épuisé avant, sur une longue période. D'abord, j'ai pensé que je me remettais toujours de la prison, mais comme ça continué. J'ai su que quelque chose d'autre n'allait pas. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Quand c'est arrivé, le bus, de tournée du groupe, qui avait l'habitude de nous amener d'un concert à un autre, a été impliqué dans un accident de la route assez sérieux et j'ai été blessé. »**

Harry fit un signe de la main aux regards soucieux. **« J'ai été amené à l'hôpital à Pittsburgh, en Pennsylvanie pour me soigner. Tandis que j'étais là-bas, j'ai rencontré Nicole. Elle était une des infirmières qui s'était portée volontaire à l'hôpital moldu local. Elle est aussi une médicomage et elle pouvait dire que j'étais un sorcier quand j'ai été amené alors que les charmes de glamour ont été affaiblis par mes blessures. Elle traita mes blessures de l'accident et après un peu de mise à l'épreuve supplémentaire, a fini par découvrir ce qui n'allait pas chez moi depuis tout ce temps. »** Prenant une profonde inspiration et regardant fixement Draco dans les yeux, il dit : **« J'étais enceint. »**

**À suivre **

**(1)** Une **Bergère** est un large fauteuil à dossier rembourré, avec joues, manchettes et coussin sur le siège, apparu vers 1720.

**(2)** 5ème Grade : CM2


	11. Paternité

**Auteur :** The Shadow Bandit

**Titre original : **A moment in time

**Titre en Français :** Un moment dans le temps

**Rating : **M

**Genre : Général/**Romance

**Couple : **Draco M./Harry P.

**État de la fic original : **35 (FINI)

**État de la fic Française :** 11; **Traduits : **1 à 20,22 à 24 à 34 ; **En cours :** 21, 35, 26,31

**Traductrices : **Lunapix _**(Disparue sans rien dire)**_

**Bêta traductrice et correctrice : **Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami - Remus James Lupin

**&**

**Résumé :** Harry apprend au cours de sa septième année que sa vie peut changer à jamais d'un seul coup. MPREG Harry/Draco

**&**.

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin.

**&**

**Disclamer : **Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

**& **_**petit mot de onarluca**_**&**

Vous avez du remarqué qu'il n'y avait plus de chapitre de plus jamais seul, plus jamais,

la raison est simple, après go with the tide, la fic maudite et celle-ci, j'ai donné 2 fois le chapitre suivant, à deux traductrices, la 1er Nomade, a disparue sans rien dire et la seconde luxor, est partie samedi au japon, bien sûre aucune d'elles n'a traduit le chapitre avant de disparaitre .

Mais ne vous en faites pas la belle Patmolcornedrue est en train de le traduire, c'est une traductrice de toute confiance donc normalement ver le 15 du moi prochain vous aurez enfin droit au chapitre 34_(merci ma belle),_ le 35 est traduit pas mimi-chan et ju-chan, deux adorable sœur qui sont là depuis le début et non jamais fait défaut _(merci mes chéries !!!!)_

Le 36 et aussi en cours, grâce à une ancienne traductrice qui est de retour ( merci ma jolie gally 77)

Bon j'arrête de blablater^^

_**& **__**fin du mot de onarluca**__** &**_

Bonne lecture

**Eni et Onarluca**

**&**

**Chapitre 11 Paternité**

**« J'étais enceint. »**

Ces trois mots relativement simples eurent l'effet qu'Harry imaginait comme l'explosion d'une bombe atomique dans un lieu fermé. Draco pâlit et tomba assis dans un fauteuil, Sirius se leva de sa chaise avec une force énorme et saisit Harry ; même Severus était si choqué qu'il ne pouvait ni cacher sa surprise ni mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait.

Après un court moment tendu, Sirius parvint à bégayer :

**« C… Co… Comment c'est possible Harry? Tu n'as pas pu être enceint. Tu es un homme, par Merlin ! Les hommes ne peuvent pas attendre de bébés, tu es en train d'essayer de te foutre de nous. »**

Sirius continua à interroger son filleul mais lorsqu'il ne vit aucun signe de plaisanterie, il ajouta, plus timidement :

**« N'est-ce pas ? » **

Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer alors que toutes les émotions qu'il avait enfouies profondément luttaient pour sortir, pour se déverser partout. Observant toujours le blond, et sachant que sa voix le trahirait s'il parlait, il fit non de la tête.

Sirius se rassit en arrière, son esprit tourbillonnant si rapidement qu'il ne savait pas s'il pourrait dire son nom si on lui demandait, et soupira :

**« Je ne comprends pas tout Harry, pourrais-tu m'expliquer encore une fois, plus lentement ? » **

Severus avait assez récupéré pour ricaner :

**« On ne peut pas compter sur toi pour comprendre l'évidence, Black ! »**

Sans même un autre regard sur Sirius, il tourna sa pleine attention sur Harry :

**« Cela signifie qu'Harry est plus puissant que tout ce que nous avions pu imaginer. » **

Alors que le Maître des Potions disait ces mots, Harry décida de tenter de finir son récit.

**« Nicole, qui avait reconnu la grossesse masculine pour ce qu'elle était et savait que j'étais le premier à être réellement enceint depuis des centaines d'années, a tout de suite su que si je voulais survivre et donner naissance aux bébés j'aurais besoin d'aide. Après que j'ai refusé bon nombre de fois d'aller consulter un médicomage de sa connaissance, elle a décidé que la seule manière que je prenne correctement soin de moi et des bébés était qu'elle reste avec moi. J'ai utilisé des glamours pour que le groupe ne se rende pas compte de mon état et Nikki s'est assuré que j'ai le plus de repos possible et que je mange correctement. » **

La voix d'Harry se secoua légèrement alors qu'il se remémorait la naissance de ses jumeaux.

**« Puisque je suis resté loin de tout hôpital professionnel et des tests qu'ils font là-bas, nous n'avons eu aucune manière de savoir que j'attendais des jumeaux. Nicole faisait un charme qui vérifiait la santé des bébés et il était toujours d'un bleu éclatant. Ne le voyant pas très différent, nous avons juste supposé que le bébé était très fort. » **

Harry fit une petite pause pour vérifier comment ses compagnons prenaient tout cela. Severus le regardait d'un air très intéressé, et écoutait chaque mot avec une attention profonde, Draco écoutait mais était toujours stupéfié et Sirius le regardait toujours en état de choc.

**« Nicole a délivré les garçons elle-même. Nous ne pouvions pas croire qu'il y en avait deux. Dire que nous étions surpris est un euphémisme pour décrire comment nous nous sentions à ce moment-là. Ils étaient juste stupéfiants. Ils étaient si petits que j'avais peur de les tenir, peur de les blesser. » **

Harry fit courir une main dans ses cheveux, occupé par des souvenirs spéciaux.

**« Vu que je jouais et voyageais toujours avec la bande, Nikki est resté avec moi pour m'aider à m'occuper des garçons. Nous avons décidé de nous installer ici pour avoir une maison principale et je reviens le plus souvent possible pour être avec Evan et Matthew. Nous sommes ici depuis. » **

Harry regarda Draco avec inquiétude, il avait un teint pâle et sa respiration était rapide. Après quelques secondes pour se recomposer un visage, il leva des yeux larges d'interrogation.

**« Ainsi, c'est vrai… Les jumeaux, ce sont les miens n'est-ce pas ? »**

Harry acquiesça.

**« Oui Draco, ce sont les tiens, les tiens et les miens. »**

**« Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Je ne t'aurais jamais laissé seul si j'avais su. Par Serpentard, je suis revenu sans savoir que tu étais enceint de mes enfants ; si j'avais su, j'aurais tout fait pour vous maintenir eux et toi saufs. » **

Draco fit une pause dans sa diatribe et effaça une larme solitaire d'une main tremblante.

**« Tu n'allais jamais me le dire ? N'as-tu pas pensé à moi au point de me dire que j'avais des enfants quelque part ? Je n'ai pas mérité de savoir ? » **

Sirius et Severus ne savaient comment réagir pendant qu'ils observaient ce douloureux moment entre ces deux hommes qui avaient eu un lien plus fort que ce que tous pensaient.

Au cours des dernières années, Harry était devenu bon pour cacher ses émotions, la seule manière de voir qu'il était bouleversé était un petit tic apparu sur une de ses joues.

**« Draco, tu n'as aucune idée de combien j'ai voulu te dire pour cette grossesse, mais si tu te rappelles bien, c'est toi qui es parti, pas moi. » **

Harry se leva et, sans regarder quiconque, commença à arpenter son bureau dans les deux sens.

**« Te rappelles-tu ce que tu m'as dit avant que tu ne partes ? Tu m'as dit d'avancer et de ne pas regarder en arrière, tu te souviens ? Et c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait. Comment peux-tu me remettre en cause moi ou mes motifs, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai traverse et combien de fois j'ai voulu tout abandonner pour que nous soyons encore une fois ensemble. » **

Harry remonta en arrière et repensa comment il s'était retrouvé seul et désespéré après le départ de Draco. Déterminé à faire comprendre à Draco, Harry repoussa ses pensées et continua son explication.

**« Mais alors les garçons sont nés et j'ai su que je ne ferais jamais rien pour leur nuire. Même si je ne me suis jamais soucié de ce qui m'arriverait à moi, je ne pourrais laisser quelque chose leur arriver. Ils avaient déjà perdu un parent, je ne pouvais pas leur en faire perdre un autre. » **

A cet instant, Harry regarda le second père de ses enfants.

**« Je t'ai alors détesté énormément. » **

La dernière phrase soufflée par Harry lui fit plus mal que s'il l'avait directement frappé en plein visage. Peu importe comment il avait été, il n'aurait jamais pensé que Harry pourrait le détester.

**« Alors c'est donc ça, tu me détestais de t'avoir laissé seul et enceint, alors tu as décidé de ne pas me faire savoir que j'étais père. Comment étais-je supposé savoir que tu étais enceint ? Nous avons été ensemble une seule fois, la nuit avant que je ne parte, pourquoi me blâmer d'avoir abandonné une famille que je ne pouvais pas connaître ? Merlin, il n'y a plus eu de grossesses masculines depuis des siècles, mais tu as quand même pensé que je devais savoir que tu attendais un enfant et rester avec toi. »**

Draco secoua la tête, un air d'incrédulité plaqué sur le visage.

**« Tu as été lâche. Pas comme un stupide Gryffondor comme toi, Potter. » **

Draco cracha cette phrase encore plus vivement que les remarques précédentes d'Harry.

**« Malfoy, regarde ailleurs qu'autour de ton nombril. Cela n'a rien à voir avec toi. Ni même avec moi, c'est à propos de deux petits qui méritent une putain d'enfance telle que l'un de nous n'a eu la chance d'avoir. Et, sois-en sûr, je vais tout faire pour qu'ils l'obtiennent. » **

Harry était si furieux que les lumières avaient commencées à clignoter.

Sirius en avait vu assez, lorsque la colère d'Harry commença à affecter l'éclairage, il estima qu'il était temps d'intervenir.

**« Écoutez-moi tous les deux ; apparemment il y a quelques affaires personnelles non réglées entre vous. Je propose que vous vous calmiez avant de poursuivre cette discussion. Si vous continuez comme cela, vous allez dire des choses que vous ne pensez pas et que vous regretterez plus tard. N'avons-nous pas tous assez de regrets comme cela pour en ajouter d'autres ? » **

Aussi amusant que pouvait l'être de regarder les deux hommes se disputer, cela était vraiment contre-productif à leur raison de venir ici en premier lieu.

**« Je considère que c'est la chose la plus intelligente que j'ai entendu de toi, Black, énonça Severus. Bien que la vie personnelle de Harry depuis sa fuite de Azkaban devra être à nouveau explorée, laissons cela pour une autre fois et revenons à la raison de notre venue ici, d'accord ? » **

Harry essayait de se calmer. Depuis que Draco était parti, il avait de nombreuses fois imaginé leurs retrouvailles, mais il n'avait jamais cru que cela se passerait comme cela.

**« Écoutez, nous sommes ici depuis maintenant deux ou trois heures. Je sais que nous avons encore pleins de choses dont nous devons parler mais je suis sûr que vous le savez puisque vous m'avez suivi, j'ai été absent pendant plus d'une semaine. J'ai promis à Evan et Matthew que je passerais l'après-midi avec eux et c'est une promesse que j'ai l'intention d'honorer. Ainsi, vous allez simplement devoir m'excuser messieurs. » **

Harry essaya de ne pas rire sous cape alors qu'il voyait les trois hommes commencer à protester en même temps. Il leva simplement la main pour étouffer leurs protestations.

**« Je vais demander à Nola, mon employée de maison, de vous emporter un déjeuner dans la salle à manger, et elle vous montrera des chambres d'amis car j'ai l'impression que ce qui vous amène ici va nous prendre du temps. Les jumeaux sont habituellement couchés à 19h30, ainsi, après le dîner, vous pourrez me dire exactement ce que vous faites ici. Mais je vous avertis maintenant que si vous êtes ici pour une réclamation de ce fumier de Dumbledore, vous feriez mieux de repartir tout de suite. » **

Comprenant qu'Harry venait de clôturer leur conversation, les trois membres de l'Ordre inclinèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment. Comme Harry se tournait pour sortir, Draco le rattrapa et toucha son bras. Harry essaya de ne pas haleter alors qu'il sentait un choc lui parcourir le corps au contact de Draco. Étudiant le blond qui venait d'empêcher sa sortie, il vit à son visage qu'il avait éprouvé la même sensation.

**« Harry, serais-tu d'accord que je vienne avec toi ? J'aimerais vraiment avoir l'occasion de connaître les jumeaux. » **

Harry réfléchit longuement à sa réponse pour ne pas dire n'importe quoi.

**« Écoute Draco, je sais que tu ne me veux pas de mal. Mais comprends-moi s'il te plait. Tu apparais dans ma vie un jour, comme ça, après que tu m'aies quitté il y a des années. En cet instant, je n'ai aucune idée de ce pourquoi vous êtes ici, ni quelles sont vos intentions. Jusqu'à ce que j'en sache plus sur vous, je préfère éviter les contacts avec Matthew et Evan. Je ne veux pas qu'ils apprennent qui tu es et qu'ils s'attachent à toi pour qu'ensuite tu les laisses. Je ne laisserai personne les blesser si je peux l'éviter, alors j'aimerais que tu respectes ma décision et que tu restes loin d'eux. » **

Harry sentit son propre cœur battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine alors qu'il voyait les yeux blessés du second père de ses enfants.

**« Peut-être que quand je comprendrais mieux vos intentions, j'autoriserais une relation entre vous à se former, mais pour le moment, je pense qu'il est mieux pour tout le monde que les choses restent ce qu'elles sont. » **

Sans ajouter un autre mot, Draco laissa retomber son bras et se détourna de l'homme qui venait de lui briser à nouveau le cœur.

Avec un soupir, Harry quitta rapidement la pièce en frottant la peau de son bras où Draco l'avait touché. Sachant qu'il ne se sentait pas émotionnellement prêt à faire face aux trois hommes et ce qu'ils représentaient, il poussa obstinément leur présence malvenue hors de son esprit. Traversant la cuisine, il laissa des instructions pour le repas et les chambres de Draco, Severus et Sirius, avant de partir vers la plage pour passer ce qu'il restait de l'après-midi avec sa famille.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry se transforma rapidement en Emrys Kingston avant de laisser le sanctuaire qu'était sa maison. Nicole et les jumeaux l'avaient vu tel qu'il était réellement et savaient que le « côté Emrys » comme l'appelait les jumeaux était seulement en public, mais Harry n'aimait pas l'idée de sortir sans la sécurité de son déguisement, même sur sa plage privée.

Une fois dehors, Harry tourna son visage vers le soleil qui l'inonda de chaleur, envoyer son anxiété des dernières heures se faner très loin. Suivant les carillons excités des rires, Harry avança lentement vers l'endroit de la plage où Evan et Matthew jouaient dans le sable.

Alors qu'il approchait, il vit les jumeaux échanger un regard machiavélique et se mirent à jeter des poignets de sable sur Nicole qui avait été distraite par une mouette affamée venant quémander un morceau de pain. Nicole couina sous l'outrage et se mit à poursuivre ceux qu'elle appelait les « petits démons ». Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elle attrape les garçons dans ses bras et qu'elle se mette à les chatouiller. Les garçons abandonnèrent vite et tous trois tombèrent en un tas sur le sable chaud et, couchés, ils essayèrent de reprendre leur respiration. Ne voulant pas être mis à l'écart plus longtemps, Harry saisit cette opportunité pour rejoindre la petite fratrie. Bientôt, les seuls mots que l'on entendit plus que les vagues furent les rires joyeux et lumineux d'une famille jouant ensemble dans le sable.

**§*&o&*§**

Un sentiment stupide, comme si quelqu'un serrait son cœur, fit frissonner Draco alors que le vent portait une fois de plus l'heureux rire des jumeaux minimisé par l'océan. De temps en temps, Draco pouvait entendre la voix d'Harry, et bien qu'il ne percevait aucun mot, il était clair qu'il appréciait vraiment ce moment avec ses enfants. Un rire particulièrement pointu et bruyant fit lever la tête de Draco une fois encore, espérant entrevoir Harry ou les garçons. Incapable de voir au-dessus des hautes dunes qui conféraient l'intimité à la maison, Draco était sur le point d'abandonner lorsque Sirius vint à côté de lui.

**« Quelle est cette chose là dans le ciel ? » **

Draco suivit le regard de Sirius et aperçut une forme multicolore haute dans le ciel. Elle semblait être soufflée par le vent, attachée à un morceau de corde. La corde disparut alors derrière la dune où Draco était sûr que se trouvaient Harry et les jumeaux.

**« Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que je ressemble à… un moldu ? » **

**« Écoute, je sais que tu es vexé qu'Harry ne t'ai rien dit à propos des jumeaux, et je sais aussi que cela te blesse qu'il ne veuille pas que tu passes du temps avec eux, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour t'en prendre à moi. » **

Draco, réalisant la vérité derrière les mots de Sirius, hocha la tête.

Encouragé, le Maraudeur poursuivit :

**« Pour être honnête, j'essaie toujours d'accepter le fait que, non seulement nous avons eu la chance de trouver Harry, mais qu'en plus il a deux beaux enfants. Cornedrue est grand-père. » **

Sirius avait fini dans un murmure, il vola un regard à l'ancien Serpentard pour s'assurer qu'il avait écouté avant que celui-ci ne reprenne son observation de l'extérieur dans le but de voir le moindre signe de son filleul ou de ses enfants.

**« Je n'ai même pas réussi encore à intégrer que ce sont tes enfants autant que les siens et tout ce qui s'applique à cette situation. Je ne blâme pas Harry de ne pas vouloir s'ouvrir de peur d'être à nouveau blessé. Nous le blessons tous plus que nous pouvons l'imaginer, plus que tout ce que je pourrais espérer de rémissions. Je ne le blâme pas du tout de vouloir protéger ses enfants de nous et de ce que nous représentons. Après tout, il veut juste s'assurer de ce qu'il pense être le meilleur pour ses garçons. Mais je connais ça Draco, si c'étaient mes enfants, si je n'avais pas su cela avant, je ferais tout pour faire parti de leur vie maintenant. Je ne voudrais pas manquer un autre moment de les voir grandir, tu en as déjà trop manqué. Mon conseil, montre à Harry que tu veux le meilleur pour les jumeaux de sorte qu'il t'accepte dans sa famille. »**

Pendant tout le temps que Draco avait regardé par la fenêtre, espérant faire un jour parti de cette famille aimante, il avait senti sa colère envers Harry grandir. Etonné par l'immense sentiment de fierté et d'émerveillement qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Harry lui avait avoué être le père des jumeaux, il n'avait eu qu'une seule envie à ce moment, être avec ses enfants.

Connaissant son orientation sexuelle depuis très jeune, il n'avait jamais pensé à la possibilité d'avoir des enfants à lui. Le fait de savoir qu'il avait deux enfants dehors qui partageaient son sang, ses gênes, son héritage le faisait nager dans le bonheur. Ils sont les siens, ils lui appartiennent, pensait Draco avec possessivité.

Draco voulait une chance de connaître ses fils, les tenir contre lui, jouer avec eux, les consoler la nuit ou leur apprendre des trucs. Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point il voulait être père. Dans un coin de son esprit, il s'inquiétait de ne pas être bon, Lucius n'ayant jamais été une figure paternelle. Mais Draco, maintenant qu'il avait la chance d'avoir des enfants, était déterminé à être le meilleur père pour eux. Maintenant, il devait convaincre Harry de lui laisser une chance. Restant fou de Harry et avec un plan expérimental décidé, Draco sentit toute colère envers l'homme à la chevelure noire s'envoler très loin.

**« Viens Draco, pourquoi n'irions-nous pas nous reposer dans nos chambres en haut ? Aucun de nous n'a beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière et je pense que nous devons être au meilleur de notre forme pour la conversation de ce soir. J'ai vérifié auprès de Snape avant de monter ici et il est d'accord pour faire un somme. »**

Avec un dernier regard de désir ardent par la fenêtre, Draco se détourna et suivit Sirius hors de la cuisine vers le troisième étage où se trouvaient leurs chambres.

**§*&o&*§**

La fraîche brise de soirée venant de la mer soufflaient dans les rideaux décorés de petites voitures et les faisaient se gonfler dans l'immense chambre à coucher. Couchant ses précieux enfants dans leur lit, le grand homme balaya les cheveux corbeau de ses fils avant de leur poser un baiser sur le front pour la nuit. Veillant à ce que chacun des garçons soient bordés, Evan avec son lapin et Matthew avec son petit chien, ces peluches qui étaient leurs compagnons depuis leurs deux mois, Harry alluma la veilleuse et ferma doucement la porte en sortant de la chambre.

Se sentant collant de sable et d'eau salée, Harry décida de prendre une douche rapide avant de rejoindre ses invités pour le dîner. Sa chambre était face à celle des jumeaux. Chaque chambre avait sa salle de bain contiguë. A côté de celle des jumeaux, il y avait une salle de jeux que Harry avait veillé à remplir de chacun des jouets moldus imaginables. Harry savait qu'ils étaient trop gâtés mais il était déterminé à leur donner tout ce que lui aurait aimé avoir chez les Dursley.

Nicole occupait la chambre à coucher face à la salle de jeux et à côté de celle d'Harry. Les chambres de toute la famille étaient au second étage alors que le troisième étage avait trois chambres d'invités, toutes occupées ce soir, et une grande salle d'entraînement. Le premier étage était composé de la cuisine, de la salle à manger et de séjour, la pièce familiale, la bibliothèque, les toilettes et une salle d'enregistrement où le groupe pouvait jouer.

Harry eut un glapissement de douleur lorsque l'eau chaude piqua ses épaules brûlées par le soleil. Nicole avait veillé à ce que les jumeaux soient protégés mais, naturellement, elle ne l'avait pas rappelé à Harry. Elle avait été irritée par le fait qu'Harry ne lui ait pas dit qui étaient les trois visiteurs inattendus alors qu'il était clair qu'ils resteraient au moins une nuit. Harry savait qu'il lui devait une explication, il n'aurait rien pu faire sans Nicole et son aide. Elle était réellement devenue la bouée de sauvetage d'Harry ces dernières années, particulièrement au moment où les jumeaux étaient nés. Bien que Harry ait suspecté qu'elle ait voulu plus que de l'amitié entre eux, il avait été franc avec elle, déclarant qu'aucun futur romantique entre eux n'avait pu être possible. Clairement, elle savait que l'autre parent des jumeaux était un homme puisque c'était lui qui portait les bébés. Ne s'étant engagé dans aucune relation depuis qu'il la connaissait, elle avait dû être curieuse sur le passé de cet homme.

Harry colla son front au carrelage de la douche alors que l'eau rinçait les restes de savon dans ses cheveux. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment quant à la visite de Severus, Sirius et Draco. Dumbledore ne les aurait envoyés qu'en derniers recours.

**« Bien, ce vieil imbécile aura une surprise s'il croit que juste parce qu'il a décidé de venir me chercher, tout serait guéri. Je ne suis pas le même enfant trop confiant qui le regardait comme un mentor, et même plus, comme un ami. Il a perdu le droit de me demander quelque chose il y a longtemps. »**

Secouant l'excès d'eau de ses cheveux, Harry arrêta la douche et mit un pied dehors sur la grande serpillère pelucheuse. Prenant son temps pour se préparer, Harry s'habilla d'une paire de jeans noir bien ajustée et d'une chemise en soie noire qui dévoilait parfaitement son torse musclé. Prêt à entendre, sinon écouter, ce que les autres avaient à lui dire, Harry quitta la salle de bain pour aller dans la cuisine où il était attendu pour dîner.

**À suivre…**


	12. Explication

**Auteur :** The Shadow Bandit

**Titre original : **A moment in time

**Titre en Français :** Un moment dans le temps

**Rating : **M

**Genre : Général/**Romance

**Couple : **Draco M./Harry P.

**État de la fic original : **35 (FINI)

**État de la fic Française :** 11; **Traduits : **1 à 20, 22 à 34 ; **En cours :** 21, 35

**Traductrices : **Ju-chan et Mimi-chan (_** Merci d'être là )**_

**Bêta traductrice et correctrice : **Remus James Lupin

**&**

**Résumé :** Harry apprend au cours de sa septième année que sa vie peut changer à jamais d'un seul coup. MPREG Harry/Draco

**&**.

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin.

**&**

**Disclamer : **Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

*** **_petit mot d'Onarluca _*****

**Nous recherchons de nouvelles traductrices ainsi qu'une ou deux bêta traductrices.**

_**Attention, avant de vous engager, réfléchissez bien !!!!!**_

Certaines de nos traductrices sont parties sans rien nous dire, j'avoue être énormément déçu de cela, puisqu'elles peuvent partirent sans problème !!!!

Mais la moindre des politesses envers le groupe et surtout envers vous qui êtes les lecteurs. C'est de prévenir !!!!!

Donc nous nous retrouvons avec des chapitres non traduits et des fics qui font du surplace.

Si vous voyez qu'il n'y a pas de new's c'est 1 fois sur 2 à cause de cela, ou le chap prévu n'est pas arrivé, soit le chap n'est toujours pas revenu de la correction.

Désolé

***** fin du petit mot *****

**Chapitre 12 : Explication**

Draco fut soulagé quand le diner commença à tirer sur la fin. Cette femme, Nicole était trop présente pour qu'il puisse tenir. Bien qu'il su qu'il devait se sentir reconnaissant pour toute l'aide qu'elle avait apporté à Harry et ses fils, chaque fois qu'elle touchait le bras de Harry ou lui souriait durant le diner, Draco sentait sa tension augmenter. C'était surprenant comment ses yeux pouvaient aller du chaud et aimant quand il regardait Harry ou discutait avec les jumeaux, au froid comme la glace quand ils étaient dirigés vers une des autres personnes assises à la table. Draco sentait qu'il avait reçu plus que sa part de son mauvais regard et se demandait si Harry lui avait dit qu'il était l'autre père d'Evan et Matthew. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour ne pas passer par dessus la table et supprimer son ricanement de son beau visage.

_« Je vais montrer à cette salope à ne pas gâcher ce qui m'appartient »_ pensa Draco en lui-même, comme elle captura une fois de plus l'attention d'Harry avec une de ses histoires sur les exploits des jumeaux. Bien que Draco n'aimait pas la conteuse, il se retrouva à écouter avec une attention avide les histoires d'aventures et de méfaits des enfants qu'il ne savait pas exister il y a encore 24h. Regardant Harry par dessus la table, Draco vit la même émotion brillait dans ses orbites émeraudes comme il sentait bruler dans sa propre poitrine l'incontestable sentiment de fierté.

Peu après, les quatre hommes s'excusèrent et rejoignirent le bureau d'Harry pour continuer leur précédente conversation. L'atmosphère dans la pièce était tendu, le silence semblait s'étirer rendant les occupants plus lointain les uns des autres alors que quelques pieds seulement les séparaient.

Ne voulant pas que l'inconfortable atmosphère continue, Harry décida de faire la première tentative. **« Alors qui veut me dire pourquoi vous êtes là tout les trois, bon sang, »**

Draco garda prudemment le silence sachant qu'il ne voulait pas être le messager dans cette affaire et observa Severus qui avait été officieusement nominé pour être le représentant de Dumbledore et de l'Ordre.

Severus qui avait tout au long de la journée analysé son étudiant se retrouva presque perdu sur la façon de procéder. Harry avait clairement fait connaitre son opinion s'il recevrait les excuses du Monde Sorcier et, en particulier de Dumbledore. Pas que Severus blâmait le jeune homme. Non, Severus était conscient que le Monde Sorcier pouvait être inconstant, mais pas un n'aurait pu prévoir vraiment qu'ils se retourneraient si ardemment contre la seule personne en laquelle ils avaient plaçaient de si hauts espoirs.

**« Écoutez, Potter, je sais que vous ne voulez vraiment pas entendre ça maintenant, mais j'ai besoin que vous me donniez votre parole que vous me laisserez au moins finir ce que j'ai à vous dire avant de nous jeter dehors. Je pense que vous serez intéressé par certaines de ces choses. »**

**« Je doute beaucoup Snape, que quoique ce soit que vous ayez à me dire puisse m'intéresser, mais je vous donne ma parole que, par courtoisie, je vous écouterai avant de renvoyer vos pauvres fesses en Ecosse. A la différence de certaines personnes, je ne voudrais pas être accusé de ne pas au moins écouter ce que vous pourriez m'annoncer. »** Ricana Harry.

Severus acquiesça.

Sans regarder directement Harry, Severus décida de commencer par le début ; **« Après votre évasion d'Azkaban, les Aurors et les membres de L'Ordre paniquèrent et commencèrent une grande recherche. Leur recherche était premièrement focalisée en Angleterre, Ecosse et Pays de Galle, spécialement les zones localisées prés d'Azkaban, Poudlard et Londres. C'était fait par rapport à votre forme d'animagus, ou ce qui était pris pour vous, s'échappant de la prison à pieds. Vous n'étiez pas supposer être capable de voyager très vite ou loin après avoir passé 18 mois dans cet enfer. Personne ne pensait que vous puissiez trouver un support quelque part, ce qui était une des choses troublantes qui ne sembla pas prendre de sens quand vous n'avez pas pu être rapidement localisé. »**

Severus bougea sa tête légèrement pour ainsi pourvoir voir la réaction de Harry du coin de l'œil. **« Enfin de compte, quand aucune trace de vous ne fut trouvée dans les endroits évidents, les recherches furent étendus à toute l'Europe. Après 6 mois de recherches infructueuses et de pistes inutilement suivies, ce qui restait du Ministère, parés l'attaque de Voldemort, arrêta ses efforts. Même l'Ordre ne fut pas capable de trouver un simple signe de l'endroit où vous pourriez être partit. En même temps, Voldemort renforça ses attaques sur les moldus et la Communauté Sorcières Européenne, sans que le Ministère ni l'Ordre aient les ressources de réagir, alors les recherches pour vous furent bientôt abandonnées. »**

Snape s'arrêta pour accentuer son effet avant de reprendre. **« Imaginez la surprise de tous quand, un peu plus d'un an après, durant un interrogatoire de routine d'un mangemort le Ministère tomba sur le fait qu'ils avaient à tort emprisonné le 'Garçon qui à survécu'. »**

Le haussement de sourcils fut le seul signe qu'Harry eut même entendu, comme son visage restait sans expression en regardant par la fenêtre. Pour autant que les autres occupants de la pièce le sachent, mais la méditation de Harry sur le constant va et vient des vagues de l'océan aperçu par sa fenêtre était la seule chose gardant son émotion en lui. Harry savait qu'il devait être prudent, ou il pourrait rapidement perdre complètement le contrôle du fragile support qui l'empêchait d'exploser.

Harry essaya de se concentrer sur le son familier de la voix de Snape, pas tant sur les mots qu'il disait, d'essayer de passer à travers cette épreuve. Mais la voix de Severus ramenait beaucoup trop de souvenirs, classes de potion partagées avec ses amis étudiants, réunions de l'Ordre, séances d'entrainements tard la nuit, détention, les souvenirs continuaient juste à arriver jusqu'à ce que Harry se force à se concentrer plus fort. Repoussant les souvenirs dans cette boite au fond de son esprit où il entreposait tous ses instants de son autre vie, il fut enfin capable de ramener son esprit et d'écouter les mots que Snape lui disait.

**« Le mangemort confessa finalement de nombreux crimes, dont pas le moins fut le meurtre de Ginny Weasley et Colin Crivey. Il fut capable de fournir beaucoup de détails sur la façon dont il avait monté le coup. Une fois que cette information fut annoncée, en accord avec vos aveux avant le procès, le Ministère détermina qu'ils avaient une fois de plus accusé un homme innocent. Vous fûtes immédiatement déclaré innocent et vos possessions vous furent rendues. Depuis ce temps, l'Ordre a repris encore une fois les recherches pour vous. »**

**« Qui ? »**

Draco pensa pendant un instant qu'il avait seulement imaginé que Harry avait parlé, le mot avait été si doux et Harry avait été si silencieux et ce tout durant l'entière explication de Severus ? Quand personne ne répondit de suite, la question fut répétée et cette fois vous ne pouviez vous pas vous tromper sur le feu et la colère exprimés dans ce seul mot.

**« Qui ? »**

Snape se figea légèrement sous un troublant regard perçant, légèrement nerveux pour la première fois en présence d'Harry Potter. **« Percy Weasley. »**

Harry était si en colère, il sentit comme s'il était écartelé. **« Cet essspéce de merde, il a tué sssa propre sssssoeur, »** siffla-t-il certains mots semblant être presque dit en fourchelangue.

Le pouvoir brute qu'Harry irradiait était intense. Snape réalisa juste alors, pourquoi pendant toutes ces années Dumbledore avait insisté pour dire qu'Harry était la clé de la défaite de Voldemort. Personne ne pouvait vraiment résister à cette quantité de pouvoir et sortir victorieux. Harry était sans aucun doute le sorcier le plus fort encore vivant aujourd'hui, et peut-être même le plus fort depuis Merlin. Cette pensée l'excita et lui causa des inquiétudes. _« Comment Dumbledore pouvait savoir que le pouvoir de Harry atteindrait une telle ampleur? Harry était l'Héritier de Gryffondor, tout comme James. Bien que James ait été un très puissant sorcier, sa force n'approchait pas ce niveau. Il doit y avoir quelque chose d'autre. Bien sur Harry a survécu au sort de la mort en étant un enfant, mais c'était largement dû au sacrifice de sa mère, non ? »_ Snape fut interrompus dans sa propre conversation privée comme le pouvoir dans la pièce continua de surgir jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne des proportions insupportable.

**« Harry s'il te plait calme-toi, Cet enfoiré a eu ce qu'il méritait. Il est mort, donc il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire maintenant, »** dit Draco, essayant de calmer l'homme aux cheveux noirs ainsi ils pourraient continuer avec leur explication. Draco n'était pas préparé cependant quand Harry tourna son visage vers lui. Draco sentit comme s'il regardait dans des yeux d'un serpent venimeux, paralysé et incapable de bouger sous ce regard vénéneux.

Autant Draco ne pouvait supporter les Weasley, il s'était sentit presque désolé pour la famille quand la nouvelle avait éclaté que Percy n'était pas seulement un serviteur de Voldemort, mais avait aussi participé étroitement à la mort de sa seule sœur. La même nuit après que Dumbledore ait annoncé qu'Harry était innocent, le Phénix rejeta l'Ordre demandant que la famille Weasley reste en arrière. Ce fut alors qu'il apprit la nouvelle à Bill, Charlie, George, Fred, Ron et Hermione.

Mrs Weasley ne fut plus jamais la même après ça, la perte de sa seule fille, et, plus tard, de son mari pesa lourdement sur elle, mais elle avait au moins la satisfaction de savoir que éventuellement leurs morts seraient vengées. L'impassable trahison de Percy qui non seulement avait tué sa fille, mais aussi effectivement tué la relation entre elle et le garçon qu'elle considérait comme son fils adoptif brisa son esprit. Plusieurs jours elle resta perdue dans ses propres souvenirs de temps plus heureux. Draco avait même entendu une rumeur qui courait que durant un de ses rares moments de clarté, elle avait même attenté à ses jours. Il n'était pas sur qu'elle sache que George avait aussi été perdu pour la cause il ya seulement un petit mois.

Harry se détourna brutalement de Draco et marcha vers son bar et se servit un verre. Après avoir pris une longue gorgée, il retourna à son bureau où il s'assit une fois de plus indiquant d'un mouvement de main à Snape de continuer son explication, l'énergie dans la pièce diminua aussi vite qu'elle était montée.

Regagnant rapidement son calme, Snape continua. **« Comme je disais, nous renouvelions nos recherches. Durant la dernière année, nous avons suivis pas moins de trente possibles signes d'Harry Potter, chacun d'eux s'avérant faux. C'était surprenant, vraiment, quand ce fut par des moldus que nous fûmes capables de vous localiser. »**

**« La chanson. »**

**« Oui, Harry, les paroles de la chanson étaient les mêmes que celles que vous aviez écrites sur le mur de votre cellule? Surement que vous saviez que quelqu'un additionnerait 2 et 2 et suivrait la piste. »**

Harry haussa les épaules. **« Je pense que c'était une combinaison d'arrogance et de fierté. J'ai joué la première fois cette chanson pour le groupe il ya deux ans, finalement capable de mettre les paroles qui me hantaient en musique. Je savais alors que je ne serais jamais capable de sortir la chanson, mais le groupe l'adora. Nous l'avons joué à quelques uns de nos concerts ici aux States et les fans sont devenus fous. Je voulais jouer cette chanson même si personne en l'entendant ne comprendraient. Comme j'ai dit, j'étais arrogant. Je n'avais jamais prévu que quelqu'un puisse associer les paroles avec Azkaban et regarderait une musique Award moldu. »** Harry dit ça avec un sourire penaud.

**« Et tu es presque passé au travers avec. »** Sirius sentit que c'était le bon moment d'ajouter ses deux pièces. **« Si Hermione, avec Ron, n'avait pas rendu visite à ses parents au moment où ils passaient ton interview dans cette machine à images, nous n'aurions jamais entendu cette chanson et fait la connexion avec Emrys Kingston. »**

Le sourire s'évanouit du visage d'Harry quand Sirius mentionna ses deux meilleurs amis étudiants. Quand Draco vit le regard noir sur le visage d'Harry, il voulut frapper Black pour avoir mentionné deux des personnes qu'Harry tenait largement responsable de son emprisonnement.

Cependant Sirius n'eut pas besoin de Draco pour le frapper, comme il réalisa son erreur aussitôt que les mots sortirent de sa bouche. **« Écoutes Harry, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas les mentionner juste à l'instant. »**

Harry se détendit aux excuses de son parrain. C'était une chose de traiter avec Sirius, Severus et Draco, les trois seules personnes dans le monde sorcier qui ne l'avaient pas condamné d'avance, mais il ne pouvait pas encore penser à quelqu'un d'autre. Spécialement deux personnes qui avaient promis d'être toujours là pour lui et puis ils s'étaient retournés contre lui sans lui laisser donner sa version de l'histoire.

**« Donc, vous m'avez trouvé, maintenant et puis quoi ? » Harry regarda fixement son ancien maitre de potion. « Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? »**

Draco soupira. Il savait qu'il était probablement le mieux placé pour expliquer pourquoi l'Ordre voulait trouver Harry. Draco passa une main dans ses cheveux. **« Écoutes Harry, tout d'abord, je voudrais te dire que quand l'Ordre annonça qu'ils pensaient t'avoir trouvé, j'ai avancé que nous devrions juste te laisser. »**

Harry parut surpris à ça. **« Tu ne voulais pas me trouver ? »**

**« Si... je veux dire. Non... je... je... » **Draco s'énervait, ça n'allait pas dans le sens qu'il voulait. **« Si Harry, je voulais te trouver, vraiment. Je rêvais de te retrouver un jour et que tous les deux on s'enfuyait ensemble quelque part. Mais non, je ne voulais pas que l'Ordre te trouve. »**

**« Pourquoi pas ? »**

**« Ce n'est pas important pour l'instant, je te le dirais plus tard. J'étais hors voix. Il fut décidé que nous t'approcherions pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord, pour te faire savoir que tu étais officiellement déclaré innocent. Tu n'es plus considéré comme un fugitif donc tu n'as plus à maintenir ton faux nom si tu n'en as pas envie. Aussi que toutes tes possessions, plus des compensations pour ton incarcération injustifiée, ont été remis sous ta garde. Plus important cependant, nous sommes ici pour t'offrir des excuses de la part de l'Ordre du Phoenix en entier et de la communauté magique générale pour la manière dont tu as été traité. »**

Harry serrait son verre si fort que ses jointures étaient blanches. **« Eh bien si ce n'est pas gentil ? »** s'arrangea-t-il pour ricaner après que Draco ait offert les excuses. **« J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment cru que j'allais les accepter, c'est un tout petit peu trop tard. »**

**« J'ai dit à Dumbledore que je pensais que tu n'accepterais pas leurs excuses, mais il a insisté pour que nous venions quand même, »** ajouta Draco doucement.

Une fois encore, le silence emplit la pièce, comme les quatre hommes assit là, se demandaient à quoi les autres pensaient et plus important, où aller à partir de là. Tant avait été dit mais plus avait été non dit.

Après prés de dix minutes, Harry regarda ses invités. **« Pas pour être impoli ou quoi, mais maintenant que vous avez fait ce qui avait été demandé, pourquoi êtes-vous toujours là? Je ne vais pas accepter les excuses de Dumbledore ou du Ministère ; donc si c'est tout pour quoi vous êtes venus, vous devriez partir. »**

Avalant fort pour ignorer la soudaine douleur dans sa poitrine causée par Harry en lui demandant de partir, Draco leva les yeux pour regarder de nouveau le seul homme qui tenait son futur dans ses mains. Les yeux gris rencontrèrent des émeraudes comme la douleur et la solitude des dernières années flottaient entre eux les laissant tout deux vulnérables. **« J'ai peur Harry, qu'il y ait une autre chose dont nous avons besoin de discuter avant que nous ne retournions à Poudlard. »** Sans se détourner de la tempête tourbillonnante dans ses orbes grises, Harry acquiesça.

**« Te souviens-tu quand nous étions à New York, et que je t'ai dit que la guerre commençait à mal aller pour la lumière ? » **N'attendant pas de réponse d'Harry, Draco continua. **« Eh bien, les choses ont empiré au cours des trois dernières années ; largement empiré. Le Lord Noir a prit la plupart de l'Europe et le seul endroit sûr pour les sorciers, en Angleterre ou en Ecosse, pour ceux qui n'ont pas pactisé avec Voldemort, est Poudlard. Bien sur, ce n'est plus une école. Comme les installations sont utilisées maintenant pour abriter des familles entières, comme un hôpital médicalisé et les préparatifs de guerre. Tant de personnes ont été perdu pour la cause Harry, parfois des familles entières. Plutôt cette année, Severus a été découvert comme espion, et il a tout juste réussi à sauver sa vie. »**

Harry regarda surpris le grand homme aux cheveux sombres. **« Qu'en est-il de toi, Dray, espionnes-tu toujours le vieux fou ? »**

**« Oui Harry, bien que l'Ordre ait d'autres contacts dans les bas rangs des Mangemorts, je suis le seul dans le cercle fermé. »**

En entendant cette inattendue part de nouvelle, Harry plaça juste sa tête dans ses mains et la secoua lentement, comme pour la nier.

Finalement, Harry arrêta de secouer sa tête et leva ses yeux perçants vers Draco. **« Alors, qu'est-ce que tout ça à avoir avec moi ?»**

**« Dumbledore a toujours l'impression que tu es la seule chance que nous ayons de battre Voldemort. Il a peur que tu refuses de revenir en Ecosse avec nous pour nous aider dans ce combat qui c'est terminé pour la lumière. Nous pourrions aussi bien nous tourner vers Voldemort maintenant. »**

Il n'y eu aucun doute sur la colère qui se déversa de Harry comme il se levait et commençait à marcher de long en large. **« Donc laissez-moi comprendre. Dumbledore vous a envoyé ici pour s'excuser afin de me convaincre de retourner en Angleterre pour que je puisse reprendre ma place comme son petit héros et battre le méchant, c'est ça ? »**

Draco hésita face au ton mordant d'Harry. **« C'est ce que j'ai pensé la première fois qu'il nous a dit de venir ici et de te trouver. Cependant, il a juré qu'il ne voulait pas t'utiliser. C'est à peu prés pour cela que je ne voulais pas que l'Ordre te trouve. Je savais qu'ils allaient essayer de t'entrainer dans l'enfer que notre monde est devenu. Mais, Harry, tu dois écouter. Je ne me serais même pas approché de toi avec ça si ça n'avait été une urgence. Nous perdons, Harry. Nous perdons méchamment. C'est seulement une question de temps avant que Voldemort viole les défenses de Poudlard et une fois qu'il l'aura fait, les dernières résistances auront disparus. »**

**« Pour récapituler donc, Dumbledore vous a envoyé ici pour me demander de retourner à Poudlard afin que je risque probablement ma vie pour sauver les vies des mêmes personnes qui m'ont tourné le dos quand j'avais le plus besoin d'eux. Les mêmes personnes qui me croyaient capable de tuer de sang froid et m'ont condamné pour ça. Maintenant quand ça leur convient, ils veulent que je revienne et tue le grand méchant gars afin qu'ils n'aient pas à le faire. Ils me demandent pratiquement de tuer sur commande. Quelle bande d'hypocrites. »**

Draco se sentit furieux contre Dumbledore pour l'avoir mis dans cette position. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il voulait être réuni avec l'amour de sa vie. Honteux, il baissa la tête et soupira. **« Ouais, je crois que tu pourrais le voir comme ça. » **Levant la tête afin de regarder directement Harry, il ajouta.** « Mais la vérité est que nous avons besoin de toi, Harry. Sans toi, tant d'autres gens vont mourir, des gens innocents ainsi que des enfants. Harry, s'il te plait au moins considères ça. »**

L'air suppliant sur le visage de Draco fit plus pour Harry que les mots n'auraient jamais pu. **« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. S'il n'y avait que moi à considérer, alors peut-être je serais revenu, mais j'ai deux enfants à présent. Mes fils signifient tout pour moi et je leur ai promis une enfance comme je n'en ai jamais eu. Je ne pourrais pas tenir cette promesse si j'allais en Ecosse, ou pire encore, mourrais. »**

**« Tu pourrais emmener Matthew et Evan avec toi, à Poudlard. Ils ont beaucoup de crèches mises en place pour surveiller les jeunes enfants pendant le jour ou la nuit quand leurs parents sont appelés ailleurs. »**

Harry était incrédule, ne venaient-ils pas de dire que les défenses autour de Poudlard étaient en danger de disparaitre, et maintenant ils voulaient que Harry risque sa famille en les mettant à un endroit semblant être attaqué ? **« Je refuse d'exposer Evan et Matthew dans ce genre de danger. Ils ne connaissent rien sur la vie là-bas et je ne vois aucune bonne raison de les exposer à ça maintenant. »**

Son cœur balança pour Harry quand Sirius vit dans quelle détresse son filleul se mettait à la pensée de mettre ses enfants en jeu. Sirius marcha et s'agenouilla là où Harry s'était assis. Sachant que c'était leur seule chance, il savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose. **« Harry, nous n'avons aucun doute sur le fait que tu tiens à ta famille, et si tu ressens ça si fort, peut-être devrais-tu les laisser ici jusqu'à ce que tout soit finis. Mais avant de prendre une décision, penses à ça, depuis que cette deuxième guerre avec Voldemort a commencé, il a tué prés de 200 enfants sorciers qui n'étaient même pas assez âgés pour recevoir leur lettre de Poudlard. Prés de 200 enfants comme Matthew et Evan ne pourront jamais grandir, jamais aller à Poudlard, ou tomber amoureux et fonder une famille à eux. Je ne sais même pas quel est le nombre de moldus morts, mais je sais que c'est presque autant que celui des sorciers, si ce n'est plus. Je sais que nous n'avons pas le droit de te demander quoique ce soit, mais s'il te plait considères le retour. Il reste encore 1000 enfants qui ont le potentiel de devenir sorcière ou sorcier, mais pas si tu ne nous aides pas. »**

Personne ne fut capable de rester de marbre devant le touchant discours de Sirius. Harry fut surpris que la main qu'il avait glissée sur l'épaule de son parrain tremble légèrement. **« Sirius, je suis désolé que ce soit si affreux pour tout le monde. Mais tu dois comprendre, je dois faire passer en premier les besoin de ma famille. Écoutes, je ne vais pas vous donner une réponse finale ce soir, comme nous sommes tous assez émotionnellement secoué. Et j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Beaucoup de chose sont arrivés aujourd'hui dont je n'étais pas préparé. J'ai besoin d'une chance de penser à tout ça clairement. Si vous vouliez bien rester un jour ou deux de plus pour me donner une chance de travailler quelques trucs à part. Je ne peux rien vous promettre pour l'instant mais je vous donnerais une réponse dans quelques jours. »**

Draco soupira de soulagement comme il vit Severus acquiesçait au plan de Black. La réponse d'Harry était bien meilleure que le « non » rapide qu'il avait anticipé. Ainsi, au moins, même si Harry décidait de ne pas revenir avec eux, il avait quelques jours à passer avec Harry et voir ses fils même si c'était seulement de loin.

**À suivre**.


	13. Confrontation

**Auteur :** The Shadow Bandit

**Titre original : **A moment in time

**Titre en Français :** Un moment dans le temps

**Rating : **M

**Genre : Général/**Romance

**Couple : **Draco M./Harry P.

**État de la fic original : **35 (FINI)

**État de la fic Française :** 13 **Traduits : **1 à 20, 22 à 35; **En cours :** 21

**Traductrices : **La belle de caddix

**Bêta traductrice et correctrice : **Shima-chan et Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami

**&**

**Résumé :** Harry apprend au cours de sa septième année que sa vie peut changer à jamais d'un seul coup. MPREG Harry/Draco

**&**

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin.

**&**

**Disclamer : **Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

**&**

Comme vous avez du vous rendre compte, nous avons été absentes quelques temps, Onarluca et moi (Eni) avons été solidaires en étant malades quasiment en même temps, problème de santé qui nous obligeait à rester éloigné de nos ordi… Bref, j'espère que ces quelques chapitres vous feront plaisir ^^

**&**

Bonne lecture

**Eni et Onarluca**

**&**

**Chapitre 13 – Confrontation.**

Draco observa la chambre d'invité qu'il occuperait tout au long de son séjour. Elle était confortablement meublée avec un énorme lit, une garde-robe avec un large miroir, et une salle de bain adjacente de belle dimension. La vue depuis la fenêtre donnait sur la piscine et la plage. Le blond ouvrit sa fenêtre afin de pouvoir entendre le bruit de l'océan et sentir l'air saturé de sel. Il y avait quelque chose de relaxant à regarder les vagues s'écraser contre le rivage, reculer doucement, pour recommencer encore et encore ce mouvement. Il commençait à réaliser la joie qu'il avait de se retrouver dans la maison d'Harry. La déception faisait rage en lui, tandis qu'il gardait à l'esprit qu'il n'était là que pour un temps limité, et que bientôt il devrait quitter ce paisible oasis pour retourner chez lui, retourner dans cette guerre. La seule question qui revenait constamment était comment cela se passerait-il avec ou sans Harry et sa famille.

Se détournant de la fenêtre, Draco traversa la chambre pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, afin de se changer pour la nuit.

**§*&o&*§**

Il était tard, très tard, mais Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il ne comptait plus les fois où il s'était retourné dans son lit, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver une position confortable dans son lit douillet à baldaquins. Son esprit continuait à cogiter sur les révélations qui lui avaient été faites aujourd'hui. C'était tout bonnement incroyable que sa vie ait changé depuis qu'il était sorti en rampant hors de ses draps crème hier matin. Les sentiments qu'il avait refoulés au font de lui depuis si longtemps revenaient à fleur de peau. Les plus forts étaient la haine, la déception et la douleur se mélangeant avec l'intérêt, la peur, la responsabilité et même l'amour. Harry ne savait pas s'il devait être surpris ou non par la dernière émotion.

Vêtu de sa robe de chambre en soie, le brun quitta silencieusement sa chambre, se rendit dans le hall pour remonter vers les chambres des invités. Il ouvrit la porte d'une des chambres du couloir et se glissa à l'intérieur. Il ne faisait pas particulièrement attention au sommeil de son hôte, car il avait pris la précaution de conjurer un sort de sommeil sur ses invités, afin qu'ils ne puissent se réveiller pendant la nuit et ainsi aller fouiller dans des affaires qui ne les concernaient pas.

Ses pas ne faisaient pas de bruit sur la carpette, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le lit. La vue du corps couché là, lui coupa le souffle. Il se redressa et se détourna, content d'avoir juste pu contempler le bel endormi. Harry était content de voir que les rides commençant à apparaître sur le visage de Draco, sans doute à cause du stress auquel il était soumis, disparaissaient dans son sommeil.

Le brun était étonné des sentiments qu'il ressentait encore pour Draco. Il était vraiment content que le père de ses enfants soient là, endormi dans sa maison. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé d'une situation pareille ?

Il savait le jeune homme comptait encore beaucoup pour lui, et il était clair qu'il avait une dette de vie envers le blond pour l'avoir sorti de prison, mais ce qu'il ressentait était plus que de l'intérêt et de la gratitude. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que Harry aimait encore son Serpentard blond. Il l'aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne, mais il ne savait pas s'il pourrait surmonter le fait que Draco l'ait abandonné… Il l'avait laissé seul, sans personne.

Harry pensait encore à toutes les raisons que le blond lui avait sorties, justifiant son retour en Angleterre, ce fameux jour à New York. Dans l'ensemble, il avait compris. Bon Dieu, il aurait agit de la même façon s'il s'était retrouvé à sa place, mais malgré cela, la seule chose qu'il arrivait à comprendre, c'était qu'après qu'ils aient fait l'amour, après qu'ils se soient donné le cadeau le plus précieux et le plus intime, Draco ait choisi quelque chose ou quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Même si ce quelque chose était le destin du monde sorcier. Oh bien sûr, Harry savait qu'il avait été égoïste, mais bon sang, il avait donné tout ce qu'il possédait et n'avait rien reçu en retour. D'ailleurs, 'rien' était un euphémisme ; non, il avait bien reçu quelque chose, dix-huit longs mois dans la prison d'Azkaban, donnés généreusement par la communauté magique. Etait-ce trop demander quelque chose pour lui, et lui seul ? Pourquoi Draco ne pouvait-il pas le comprendre et rester auprès de lui ?

Il était là, à contempler l'amour de sa vie dormir, et il prit une décision. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, Harry savait ce qu'il avait à faire. D'un mouvement qu'il se souvenait avoir exécuté un peu plus tôt avec ses fils, il s'approcha et écarta les mèches de cheveux cachant le visage de Draco et lui fit un doux baisé sur sa peau douce et chaude. Dans un chuchotement, il déclara, **« Dors bien, mon Amour. »** Le brun ferma doucement la porte et retourna dans sa chambre, en espérant avoir pris la bonne décision.

**§*&o&*§**

Le petit déjeuné se fit dans une ambiance gênée, avec cinq personnes autour de la table ne sachant pas quoi se dire, une fois les banalités d'usage épuisées. Les jumeaux ayant pris leur repas _(comme ça tout le monde est content)_ plus tôt dans la cuisine avec Nola, la gouvernante, Nicole décida de rejoindre les hommes dans la salle à manger. Draco était fermement décidé à découvrir quelles étaient exactement la nature des relations entre Nicole et Harry. Ils étaient beaucoup trop à l'aise l'un avec l'autre, de l'avis du jeune anglais.

Après le thé et le café, Harry les informa qu'il devait passer la matinée à répéter avec son groupe. Ils étaient sur le point de terminer leur nouveau CD et il ne manquait plus que quelques chansons à enregistrer avant qu'il ne soit complètement fini. Le brun embarqua son café et sortit de la salle à manger en leur promettant de revenir dans l'après-midi.

Sachant qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre plus longtemps pour avoir une discussion à cœur ouvert avec Harry, Draco se leva et suivit le brun. Cependant, il fut surpris lorsqu'il sentit que quelqu'un tirait sur son bras, l'empêchant de quitter la pièce. Le blond jeta un coup d'œil à cette main qui l'empêchait de rejoindre Harry. **«****Si**** ça**** ne**** vous dérange**** pas…****»**

**« Et bien en réalité, ça me dérange en effet. Je m'y oppose fortement et je pense qu'il est temps que nous ayons, vous et moi quelques petites choses à mettre au point. »** Cingla Nicole, pas le moins du monde impressionnée par le ton glacial et l'allure supérieure de Draco.

Après avoir lancé un regard en direction de Harry qui disparaissait, le blond regarda à nouveau le visage d'un des obstacles se mettant au travers du chemin entre lui et son désir le plus cher. **« Bien, allons-y alors. Que voulez-vous ? »**

Sachant que c'était une conversation qu'ils ne voulaient en aucun cas manquer, Sirius et Severus se rassirent sur leur chaise et regardèrent avec une curiosité croissante ce qui promettait d'être une discussion vraiment intéressante.

**« Pour commencer, Monsieur Malfoy, pourquoi ne pas débuter en m'expliquant exactement quelles sont vos intensions envers Emrys, ou, comme vous aimez l'appeler, Harry ? »**

Bouchée bée face à cette réplique directe, Draco haussa les sourcils suspicieusement. **« Pourrais-je savoir ce qui vous fait penser que j'ai envie de discuter de mes relations personnelles avec vous ? »**

**« Parce que, mon cher Serpentard, vous avez tout à gagner si vous le faite, ou perdre votre famille si vous ne le faites pas. »**

**« Pardon ? »**

**« Laissez-moi vous faire part de ma vision des choses ; le monde de la sorcellerie n'a rien apporté à Harry, à part de la douleur, depuis qu'il est né. Premièrement, un mage noir a tué ses parents, le laissant orphelin. Ensuite un autre mage, ne faisant ni partie de la famille, n'étant pas non plus un ami proche, prit la décision de placer Harry dans sa famille de sang. Cette même famille, qui ne peut supporter l'idée même du mot magie, et qui s'est mise à haïr ce petit garçon retrouvé sur le pas de leur porte avec juste une note. Pour couronner le tout, ce même sorcier, qui a décidé du destin de ce petit garçon très spécial, n'a jamais daigné ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois venir vérifier comment ce petit garçon se portait. Il n'a même jamais envoyé quelqu'un pour vérifier que Harry était bien pris en charge. »** Avec un regard plus que déterminé sur son visage, Nicole ajouta alors, **« Et je n'en suis qu'au commencement. Dois-je continuer ? »**

**« Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire, puisque cette histoire m'est connue. »** Draco était furieux que cette femme veuille défendre Harry de lui. **« Et en quoi le fait de vous dévoiler mes secrets va m'aider à garder ma famille ? »**

**« Qui parle du fait de **_**garder**_** votre famille Monsieur Malfoy ? Je ne savais pas que vous fassiez partie de cette famille. Cependant, je suis persuadée que vous avez remarqué que Harry et moi sommes très proches. En réalité, il me considère comme sa seule véritable amie, puisque je suis la seule en qui il sait qu'il peut vraiment faire confiance. Je ne l'ai jamais trahi. Alors je vous laisse imaginer ce qui arrivera si vous voulez le persuader de vous aider, vous et vos amis, et de revenir dans 'la belle' Angleterre. »**

**« Je ne l'ai jamais trahi. »** Répondit Draco d'une voix doucereuse.

**« Peut-être, ou peut-être pas, mais ce qui ne fait aucun doute, c'est que vous l'avez quitté. »**

Draco réussit difficilement à se retenir de frapper cette femme qui osait se dresser devant lui et le juger sur ses actions. Cette stupide femme savait-elle à qui elle avait à faire ? Il n'était pas seulement un membre du premier cercle de Voldemort avec une couverture d'espion pour l'ordre du Phénix, il était avant tout un Malfoy.

**« Écoutez Draco, je serai franche avec vous ? J'aime Harry ainsi que ses deux petits garçons, et personne ne pourra leur faire du mal à nouveau. **_**Nous**_** sommes une famille et si vous voulez en faire partie, vous allez devoir faire des sacrifices. »**

Nicole gloussa lorsqu'elle vit le blond devenir blême lorsqu'elle annonça qu'elle aimait Harry. Ne voulant pas causer de problèmes au jeune Gryffondor, elle se décida à expliquer leur relation. **« Avant toute chose, vous devez savoir que, non, Harry et moi n'avons jamais été amants, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de mon côté, mais il n'a jamais été intéressé par une relation, ni avec moi, ni avec personne d'autre. J'ai toujours eu la conviction qu'il attendait le retour de quelqu'un près de lui. De plus, aussi proches que nous soyons, il n'a jamais voulu parler du deuxième père des jumeaux. Depuis toujours, j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion que vous vous êtes séparés en mauvais termes. Un soir, alors que Harry était soul, je l'ai amené à me parler de vous. Il m'a tout dit cette nuit là, mais depuis ce jour, il a toujours refusé de revenir sur le sujet. »**

**« Vous et vos soi-disant amis l'avez blessé, vraiment blessé, et j'ai été la seule à ramasser les morceaux. Alors ne pensez pas que parce que vous avez enfin réalisé ce que vous avez manqué, je vais l'encourager à vous accueillir les bras ouverts. »**

Soulagé que cette femme et Harry n'entretenaient pas de relation amoureuse, Draco décida de refouler son animosité envers Nicole, et essayer d'envisager les choses de manière plus objective, de son point de vue. Elle avait été là pour Harry pendant toutes ces années. Elle l'avait aidé tout au long de sa grossesse difficile. Elle avait été présente pour la naissance de ses enfants, les avait bercés la nuit et avait séché leurs larmes lorsqu'ils étaient tristes ou effrayés. Se sentant misérable, le blond se promit d'accepter le rôle que Nicole jouait dans la vie de sa famille, s'il avait une chance avec Harry.

**« Cela va peut-être vous choquer, Nicole, mais je suis d'accord avec vous. Je ne veux pas entrer dans les détails à propos de l'évolution de ma relation avec Harry, car pour être honnête avec vous, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va arriver. Je sais ce que je veux, mais nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion d'en parler en privé, et il n'y a donc rien à en dire avant que cette conversation ne puisse avoir lieu. Cependant, je vous dirai ceci, Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour m'assurer que Harry et mes enfants ne seront plus jamais blessés. »** Avec une légère grimace, le blond dégagea sa main.

_« Merci. »_Pensa Nicole, surprise de l'ouverture d'esprit et de l'honnêteté qu'elle avait vues sur le visage de Draco Malfoy._« Je pense qu'il dit la vérité. »_ Serrant fermement la main du blond, Nicole ne pouvait plus l'empêcher de se dégager, mais elle eut le dernier mot. **« J'espère, pour votre bien, que vous avez dit la vérité, car pas même Merlin ne pourra vous aider dans le cas contraire. »**

Ne sachant pas quoi faire maintenant que Harry était vraiment parti, Draco se changea pour mettre des affaires de natation qu'il avait fait apparaître, et alla s'asseoir autour de la piscine pour attendre le retour du brun.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry était en grande forme lorsqu'il revient après-midi, comme promis. Peu après son arrive, il embrassa Matthew et Evan, et partit avec eux vers la piscine pour y passer l'après-midi. Ils rejoignirent Draco, Sirius et Severus, qui avaient décidé eux aussi que le bord de la piscine était le meilleur endroit pour passer une belle journée d'été.

Apparemment, les choses se déroulaient bien, et le groupe était en bonne voie pour terminer leur CD. L'album devait normalement sortit à la mi-octobre, comme ça il pourrait être dans les magasins dans la période de Noël, qui ne serait que dans quatre mois. A présent pour le groupe, ils doivent terminer l'enregistrement pour la fin juillet, mais, comme Harry se plaisait à raconter, si le groupe gardait ce bon rythme, ils pourraient avoir terminé l'album à la mi-juillet.

La joie de Draco à la vue de ses fils fut coupée momentanément lorsque le brun le présenta aux jumeaux en tant que Monsieur Malfoy. Les garçons furent très polis et bien élevés durant les quinze premières minutes. Un gloussement lui échappa quand il vit Harry essayer d'attraper ses deux fils en même temps. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'un brun en sueur ait les mains occupées par les deux garçons.

C'était bon d'être juste assis et de regarder Harry dans son rôle de père. Cependant, même un sorcier aussi puissant que lui ne pouvait rien faire face à la ruse et la ténacité de deux enfants de presque trois ans. Les jumeaux semblaient pouvoir communiquer entre eux sans avoir besoin de parler.

**« Je me demande si tous les jumeaux sont capables de faire cela. »** Pensa tout haut Sirius, mort de rire.

Un reniflement amusé fut entendu du côté du transat où Severus s'était assis. **« Si je me souviens bien, Black, tu n'as jamais eu l'occasion de voir les jumeaux Weasley lorsqu'ils étaient à l'école. La seule bonne chose qui découle du fait que Poudlard n'est plus une école, c'est qu'au moins nous n'aurons pas la malchance d'essayer d'enseigner quelque chose à ces deux là. Je n'ose même pas penser au nombre de choses que ces deux là seraient capables de faire, avec le mélange des gènes Potter et Malfoy. »**

Sirius eut une lueur étrange dans le regard, un air presque contemplatif sur le visage. **« Imaginez un peu, une nouvelle génération de Maraudeurs. Ça a l'air très tentant, non ? »**

Personne ne répondit à cette question rhétorique, tant ils étaient pris dans la contemplation de la famille s'amusant d'une joie sans borne dans la piscine.

Au moment où le soleil commençait à baisser, Nicole sortit de la maison et emmena deux garçons réticents à l'intérieur, afin qu'ils puissent se laver avant le souper. Draco acquiesça doucement la tête, montrant qu'il avait compris le message de son parrain, Sirius et ce dernier se dirigèrent vers la maison. C'était la première opportunité où le blond pourrait parler en privé avec Harry, et il ne voulait sûrement pas la manquer.

**« Hey Harry, pourrais-je te parler une minute ? »**

Sachant très bien qu'ils devaient mettre quelques petites choses au point entre eux, Harry accepta.

**« Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas nous promener sur la plage, laisse-moi juste le temps de prévenir Nola de ne pas nous attendre pour commencer le repas… Si c'est bon pour toi, évidemment. »**

N'attendant pas la réponse du Serpentard, Harry se tourna et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Essayant de calmer les papillons qui avaient décidé de se loger dans son ventre, Draco frotta nerveusement ses mains contre les côtés de son short en coton noir. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas le retour du brun jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui touche doucement l'épaule pour attirer son attention. IL sursauta à se contact.

Amusé par la situation, Harry sourit. **« Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Je sais à quoi tu penses, mais la mer est basse cette fois ci. »** Retirant ses chaussures, le brun descendit le chemin de sable menant vers les dunes de sable et vers l'océan.

Secouant la tête pour chasser le rouge qui lui montait sûrement aux joues, Draco ôta ses propres chaussures et rattrapa rapidement le Gryffondor.

**§*&o&*§**

La plage était déserte, personne dans les alentours. Les deux hommes se contentaient de marcher en silence, écoutant simplement le bruit des vagues et le cri des goélands. Draco décida qu'il aimait la plage. Il aimait presque tout à ce niveau, de cette brise perpétuelle, l'air salé, jusqu'à la sensation du sable chaud sous ses pieds. Quand il était enfant, les Malfoy partaient souvent en vacances, descendant dans de grands et coûteux hôtels, tout autour du monde. Il se rappelait avoir vu beaucoup de plages, mais aucune n'avait la beauté de celle sur laquelle il se promenait ce soir. _« Bien sûr, mon enthousiasme pour cette plage en particulier à quelque chose à voir avec son compagnon »_ se dit-il à lui-même.

Le soleil avait tellement baissé dans le ciel, qu'il touchait presque la mer quand Harry décida de s'arrêter. S'asseyant au sommet d'une dune de sable, les jeunes hommes continuèrent à regarder l'horizon. Ils étaient épaule contre épaule, sur le sable, proches l'un de l'autre, mais ne se touchant pourtant pas. **« Tu sais, lors des nuits comme celle-ci, je pense parfois que je peux entendre le grésillement que le soleil fait en disparaissant dans la mer. »**

Les lueurs brillantes de rouges, roses et oranges de feu, cédèrent lentement leur place au pourpre foncé et au bleu marine, tandis que le soleil continuait sa lente progression. « **Je vois, pourquoi, tu aimes tant vivre ici. C'est vraiment apaisant. ****Je pourrais apprendre à aimer cela.**

**« C'est vrai ? »**

L'intensité de la question surprit Draco, qui ne s'y attendait pas. Après un moment où il rassembla ses idées en contemplant le visage de Harry, il dit doucement. **« Oui Harry, je pourrais. »**

S'il s'attendait à une réponse, il n'en reçut aucune.

**« Les garçons sont incroyables. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais ce sont des petites terreurs, Harry. »**

**« Merci Draco, ça veut dire beaucoup venant de toi. Seulement, je te dois des excuses. »**

**« Pourquoi donc ? »**

**« J'aurais du essayer de te contacter et te mettre au courant après leur naissance. Sur le moment, j'étais en colère contre toi pour m'avoir laissé. Je me sentais bouleversé à la pensée d'être père célibataire, avec non pas un, mais deux bébés sur les bras, et en même temps j'avais peur, si tu étais au courant, tu serais revenu pour les emmener loin de moi. »**

Draco inspira, les dents serrées. **« Est-ce que tu penses réellement que j'aurais pu faire une telle chose ? Que je t'aurais blessé délibérément ? »**

Le brun eut la bonne grâce de paraître gêné. **« Non, je sais que tu ne l'aurais pas fait, mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence. Matthew et Evan sont les héritiers de la fortune des Malfoy et des Potter. Ils représentent l'élite du monde sorcier. Nos fortunes personnelles font de nous un couple comptant parmi les plus riches du monde. Je ne veux même pas imaginer combien d'argent nous aurions si nous combinions nos fortunes. Bien que j'aie confiance en toi pour ne pas me les enlever, je n'ai aucune confiance en ton père. Que se passera-t-il s'il les découvre ? Ton père en saliverait d'avance s'il apprenait que ses petits-enfants sont fourchelangues. J'ai essayé de rationaliser tout cela en essayant de me convaincre que tu avais dépassé tout ça et que tu t'étais marié, engendrant ton propre héritier, et donc n'ayant plus besoin de nos enfants comme moi j'en ai besoin. »**

**« Est-ce que c'est ce que tu espérais que je fasse ? T'oublier et passer à autre chose ? »**

**« Non… Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir ce que je veux, pour être honnête. »**

Draco approcha lentement sa main droite et effleura doucement la joue de Harry. **« Ce qui est important, c'est ce que tu veux maintenant. »**

Harry ne put s'empêcher de pencher la tête vers la main chaude du blond, et une douleur fleurit dans son ventre. Il savait qu'il tremblait, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter ; il s'était passé trop de temps depuis qu'ils s'étaient trouvés si proches l'un de l'autre, et maintenant, son corps réagissait comme il le désirait. Sachant qu'ils allaient probablement avoir la conversation la plus important de leur vie, Harry se tourna afin de pouvoir regarder Draco dans les yeux. Toutes les barrières étaient tombées et l'amour qu'il vit s'y refléter le conduisit presque à sa perte. Sachant que sa réponse scellerait le destin, pas seulement le reste de sa vie, mais aussi les vies de ses enfants, le brun prit une profonde inspiration. **« Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je veux. »** Dit-il faiblement.

**À suivre**


	14. La plage

**Auteur :** The Shadow Bandit

**Titre original : **A moment in time

**Titre en Français :** Un moment dans le temps

**Rating : **M

**Genre : Général/**Romance

**Couple : **Draco M./Harry P.

**État de la fic original : **35 (FINI)

**État de la fic Française :** 14; **Traduits : **1 à 20, 22 à 35 ; **En cours :** 21.

**Traductrices : **Ju-chan et Mimi-chan

**Bêta traductrice et correctrice : **Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami - Remus James Lupin

**&**

**Résumé :** Harry apprend au cours de sa septième année que sa vie peut changer à jamais d'un seul coup. MPREG Harry/Draco

**&**

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin.

**&**

**Disclamer : **Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

**&**

Comme vous avez du vous rendre compte, nous avons été absentes quelques temps, Onarluca et moi (Eni) avons été solidaires en étant malades quasiment en même temps, problème de santé qui nous obligeait à rester éloigné de nos ordi… Bref, j'espère que ces quelques chapitres vous feront plaisir ^^

**&**

Bonne lecture

**Eni et Onarluca**

**&**

**Non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien la suite!**

**&**

**Chapitre 14: La plage**

Ne donnant pas une chance à son compagnon de se remettre, et le pressant pour une réponse plus définitive, Harry savait qu'il y avait une chose sur laquelle il avait réfléchi pendant des années qu'il avait eu besoin d'avoir réponse avant que cette conversation n'aille plus loin. **« Est- ce que tu le pensais ? »**

La perplexité qui s'étendit sur le visage de Draco ne fit rien pour diminuer la chaleur de ses yeux. « Penser quoi, Harry ? »

Soudain en se sentant peu sûr de lui, Harry essaya de s'éloigner de la main qui caressait doucement sa joue. **« Toutes les choses que tu avais écrite dans cette lettre. Ressentais-tu tout ça à l'époque ? »**

Les yeux gris foncé reflétèrent la compréhension. Draco avait tout oublié de cette lettre, il avait quitté Harry dans sa lâcheté quand il s'était rendu en Angleterre il y a quelques années. Cette nuit-là, après qu'ils aient fait l'amour, alors qu'il était couché à côté de la seule personne qu'il n'aimerait jamais, très probablement pour la dernière fois, il savait qu'il avait eu besoin de partir avant qu'Harry ne se soit réveillé, ou il ne serait pas capable de s'en aller. Écrire cette lettre semblait être la seule manière dont il aurait été capable de dire au revoir à cette personne qui était devenu le centre de son petit monde. Cela avait été si purifiant, purgeant son âme d'Harry, même s'il n'avait pu être là quand son amour l'a lu. « Chaque mot. »

Un éclat de joie pur s'échappa de chaque pore du corps d'Harry avec la confirmation de Draco. La lettre était un des biens les plus précieux d'Harry, mais cela le dérangeait toujours qu'il n'ait jamais entendu Draco lui dire ces trois mots à haute voix. Il regretta de ne pas avoir le courage de dire la même chose à Draco en retour.

L'estomac d'Harry commença à se tordre ; ce fut comme quand il avait accidentellement avalé le vif d'or durant sa première année. Pas sûr s'il fallait rire ou pleurer, l'homme aux cheveux sombre prit deux ou trois inspirations profondes afin de calmer ses nerfs. **« J'ai ressenti le même chose, »** Admit-il finalement.

Le visage entier de Draco s'illumina à l'entente de la confession d'Harry. Il avait presque emporté le souffle d'Harry. Tous les masques étaient tombés ; il n'y avait plus de barrières ou aucun mur derrière lequel se cacher à présent. Le sourire de l'homme aux cheveux d'argent était véritable et si radieux qu'il pouvait presque vous endommager les yeux, juste en le regardant. Mais Harry ne semblait pas être capable de poser ses yeux autre part que sur son ancien amant.

Le besoin de faire plus que regarder simplement Draco surprit Harry brusquement. Ses yeux se régalaient de la ligne parfaite de sa mâchoire forte, ses lèvres roses pleines qui priaient de se faire embrasser, ses joues pâles qui avaient légèrement rougies et les mèchesblondesépaisses qui encadraient ses yeux expressifs. Il avait presque oublié à quel point Draco Malfoy pouvait être agréable à regarder. Harry se secoua afin de sortir de ses pensées et vit que Draco étudiait son visage lui aussi. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Draco puisse le trouver aussi attirant que lui avait trouvé le Serpentard. **« Alors, ce que tu vois te plais ? »** Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de taquiner le blond.

Même au clair de lune, Harry pouvait voir que le teint coloré de Draco s'était considérablement assombri. En se remettant rapidement, le Serpentard dit toujours en retour, **« Je ne saurai le dire là tout de suite, je devrai t'en faire part demain matin. » **

Ce fut le tour d'Harry de rougir, alors qu'il sentait la chaleur montée lui monter au visage.

Avant qu'il ne sache ce qui se passait, il se retrouva collé contre un torse ; deux bras forts l'entourant, le tenant. Une de ses mains s'installadans les cheveux pâles et soyeux de la nuque de Draco, tandis que l'autre caressait de haut en bas son dos. Harry posa un doux baiser sur la peau sensible derrière l'oreille du blond. Il avait oublié à quel point les cheveux de Draco étaient doux et merveilleux sous le toucher.

Il se sentait bien ainsi, comme si une partie de lui qu'il avait cherché et qu'il était incapable de trouver depuis si longtemps été finalement rendu. Il avait l'impression d'être à la maison. La sensation du cœur de Draco battant plus rapidement et à l'entente du souffle court de Dracodanssonoreille, Harry savait que son compagnon était aussi affecté que lui par leur proximité. L'homme aux cheveux de jais fut à peine capable de haleter : **« Oh Dieu, tu m'as tellement manqué, »** que Draco changea leur position et ses lèvres furent capturées.

La sensation d'avoir les deux lèvres dont il avait si souvent rêvé appuyées fermement contre sur les siennes était indescriptible. Bientôt la bouche se fit plus insistante et exigeante sur la sienne. Harry ouvrit la sienne, accueillant Draco. Les baisers doux se firent plus urgents et Draco en demanda plus, pillant et revendiquant_._

Quand finalement ils se séparèrent, Harry se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient plus tout à fait assis, Harry était allongé sur le sable fraîchement humide et Draco était plus sur lui. Harry était incapable de penser à autre chose, alors que ses lèvres gonflées debaisersenréclamaientencore. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qui existait pour lui à ce moment-là, hormis le fait qu'il préférait mourir plus tôt que d'arrêter d'embrasser le blond.

Un picotement de plaisir lui provint d'où Draco tordait doucement son mamelon glissant dans le secteur de son aine. Les doigts caressant ses mamelons furent rapidement remplacés par les mêmes lèvres qui avaient ravagé sa bouche. En comprenant que Draco l'avait privé de sa chemise, Harry fit rapidement de même à celle du blond. Ses mains caressaient bientôt la peau nue, et lisse du dos de Draco. Bientôt, ce ne fut pas assez et Harry eut besoin de plus. Une main glissa au-dessous de la ceinture du short de Draco pour toucher sa peau dévoilée. Harry se pressa contre lui.

Harry sentit le besoin d'être entièrement posséder plus fort que jamais alors que Draco était remonté le long de sontorsemusclépour embrasser Harry de nouveau, cette fois profondément et complètement. Harry pourrait sentir l'éveil de Draco appuyé fermement contre le sien. Il frotta leurs deux bosses ensemble. Quelqu'un gémit, mais aucun des deux hommes ne savaient à coup sûr qui avait émis ce son.

Draco était au paradis. Harry semblait être l'eau vivifiante pour un homme qui avait été égaré dans le désert pendant une semaine. Quelque chose que Draco pourrait à peine faire sans ses deux mains. La première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, c'était un don mutuel l'un pour l'autre et c'était doux et remplit d'amour et sans souci. Ça ne ressemblait en rien à ce qui arrivait maintenant.

Subitement, les mots d'Harry lui revinrent à l'esprit. Comment il avait détesté Draco pour lui avoir fait l'amour, et ensuite le quitter. Il était difficile de penser à autre chose avec le corps chaud de l'homme qu'il aimait poser au-dessous de lui. Draco savait que s'il avait attendu un peu plus longtemps, il n'y aurait aucune possibilité de retour, Harry et lui auraient fait l'amour ici, sur la plage. Inopinément, l'idée ne fut pas aussi attrayante que quelques instants plus tôt. Qui savait ce que demain allait apporter ? Il y avait une bonne chance qu'Harry décide de rester ici en Californie et ensuite ? Draco n'avait même pas voulu penser aux conséquences en faisant l'amour à Harry pour la deuxième fois et ensuite être forcé de partir. Peut-être Harry pourrait lui pardonner une fois, mais deux fois ? Il l'aimait trop pour lui causer une douleur si affreuse.

Avec une détermination décidée, Draco s'éloigna d'Harry, démêlant leurs membres par la même. Avec un sentiment de manque, Draco observa les émeraudes brillantes devenir humides de larmes non répandues et de confusion. **« Qu'est-ce …qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Dray ? Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté ? » **

Les yeux gris pleins de regret brisèrent profondément Harry, le remplissant d'effroi.

**« Harry, tu dois me croire, c'est une des choses les plus dures que j'ai jamais faites. Mais je ne peux pas laisser ça continuer ; nous devons nous arrêter maintenant avant que nous n'allions trop loin. » **

Harry s'assit en colère et se détourna des bras qui venaient récemment de lui donner tant de plaisir et de confort. **« Pourquoi, Dray ? Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre ? »**

Draco fronça les sourcils, n'ayant pas considéré une seule seconde qu'Harry penserait qu'il avait quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie. **« Personne Harry, il n'est rien de tout ça. Il ne pourra jamais y avoir quelqu'un d'autre. »** Le son des vagues emporta presque les mots murmurés.

Ne sachant pas pourquoi Draco l'avait taquiné de cette façon, lui faisant croire qu'ils pourraient être ensemble encore une fois Harry en colère, prit un coquillage et l'envoya dans l'océan. Le plouf que fit le coquillage en coulant au-dessous des vagues n'apaisa en rien le Gryffondor. **« Pourquoi, alors ? »** Exigea t-il, ayant besoin d'entendre la vérité.

**« Si nous faisons l'amour de nouveau Harry, je veux que ce soit pour toujours. » **

Harry leva des yeux incrédules vers les yeux semblables à une tempête d'été, étant la cause de la rupture. **« Si ? »**

Étant physiquement le plus fort des deux, Draco attira Harry dans un baiser, bien que l'homme aux cheveux de jais luttait pour s'échapper. **« Pas si, Harry ; quand. »**

Mais le mal avait déjà été fait, même s'il le tenait, Draco pouvait sentir qu'Harry s'éloignait mentalement de lui.

**« Oh Merlin, Harry, n'as-tu pas idée de combien je t'aime ? Combien je t'aimerai toujours ? »** D'une main tremblante, Draco repoussa les mèches noirs qui cachaient le visage tant aimé d'Harry**. « Nous ne savons pas ce qui va arriver demain et je n'aurai pas pu le supporter si nous avions fait l'amour, et que je dusse m'éloigner de toi encore une fois. La première fois, cela m'a presque tué ; je ne pense pas que je pourrais y survivre une deuxième fois. »**

Harry perdit toute envie de lutter quand il entendit les mots qu'il avait envie d'entendre sortir de la bouche de Draco. Cela lui prit un moment pour comprendre pourquoi Draco avait arrêté leur étreinte amoureuse plus tôt. Un sentiment d'amour si puissant qu'il pensa que son cœur éclaterait, l'enveloppa.

Harry comprit quel était le problème, mais y trouva une solution simple. « Ne t'en va pas alors. »

**« Merlin, Harry, si seulement c'était si simple ! » **

**« Cela pourrait l'être si tu le voulais »** Répondit-il simplement.

Draco savait qu'il n'y avait pas de raison d'argumenter sur ce point maintenant, pas quand aucun d'entre eux ne disait ce qu'il pensait directement**. **Comme tout Serpentard, Draco essaya de faire comme d'habitude, soit ne pas prendre de décision quand ses émotions étaient si exacerbées.

Ayant eux-mêmes besoin de prendre de la distance à ce qui venait d'arriver et donner du temps à leurs corps pour se calmer, ils s'assirent côte à côte, regardant encore une fois l'immensité de l'océan. La lumière brillante de la lune presque pleine dansait sur les lames déferlantes, telles des ombres frémissantes sur l'eau. **« Tu sais si la pleine lune n'arrivait pas bientôt, je suis sûr que Remus aurait insisté pour venir. »** Draco savait que c'était une tentative boiteuse de changer de sujet, mais il avait eu envie dire quelque chose ; le silence le tuait.

Harry renifla. **« Bien, je suis heureux qu'il ne soit pas venu. Il faisait parti des gens que j'ai pensé qui me soutiendrait. Je n'oublierai jamais le regard qu'il avait dans cette Salle de tribunal ce jour-là. » **

Ne voulant pas remuer tout cela de nouveau, Draco pensa rapidement à la façon dont il pourrait changer de sujet encore une fois. Mais avant qu'il puisse inventer quelque chose d'approprié, Harry continua.

**« En plus de cela, c'était assez dur de marcher dans cette salle de conférences après le concert en plus de voir trois d'entre vous. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi si Remus avait été là lui aussi. La façon dont il était, aussitôt que j'ai quitté cette pièce, je suis promptement entré dans mon vestiaire, où je me suis laissé tomber. » **

**« Si tu le demandes, tu nous as donné de biens meilleurs mensonges dans ta jeunesse, Potter. » **

**« Avait. Et qui penses-tu appeler vieux ? Si je me rappelle bien, ton anniversaire est dix mois avant le mien. » **

**« Ne me le rappelles pas. Je me sens juste tellement plus vieux que vingt-trois ans. » **

**« Je ressens la même chose, mais au moins tu n'étais pas un parent isolé à l'âge de vingt ans. L'enfer, ils sont nés peu de temps après mon vingtième anniversaire. La plupart des gosses de cet âge sont dehors faisant la fête en étant avec leurs amis. Nous n'avons jamais eu le temps pour ça. » **

En entendant la vérité dans les mots d'Harry, Draco inclina la tête pour montrer son accord.

**« Tu sais, c'est toujours dur pour moi de croire que j'ai en réalité deux fils. » **Draco pensa un instant, puis se corrigea**. « Non, que nous n'avons deux fils. Il y a ces deux petits garçons parfaits avec des petits sourires satisfaits de Malfoy et des cheveux de Potter … »** Dracofuttropsubmergépourcontinuer. **« Et pour l'amour de Serpentard, je ne sais pas la moindre chose d'eux. Quand est leur anniversaire ? Qui est né d'abord ? Quels sont leurs noms pleins complets ? Je suppose que leurs actes de naissance inscrivent leur nom de famille, Potter. Qu'aiment-ils faire ? Leur as-tu déjà appris de Quidditch ? »**

Harry commença à rire sottement face à l'expression affolée sur le visage de Draco. La réalité d'être un père survenait finalement. Comme les questions sans arrêt continues sans même une pause momentanée pour souffler, le gloussement d'Harry se transforma en un vrai rire.

Insulté qu'Harry ne le prenne pas au sérieux, Draco arrêta son interrogatoire.

Alors que son rire s'apaisa à un rire discret, Harry s'étendit et saisit la main du Serpentard. En menant leurs mains jointes à ses lèvres, il appuya un baiser léger au dos des articulations de Draco avant de ramener de leurs mains à leurs côtés. **« Bien Dray, laisse-moi commencer au commencement. Matthew Harrison Malfoy Potter est né à 00h09 le 9 août 2000. Il fut bientôt rejoint dans la chambre de maternité par son jumeau presque identique Evan Michael Malfoy Potter, qui est né à 00h26. » **

Draco sentit les larmes venir dans ses yeux quand il comprit ce qu'il avait manqué en étant pas là pour leur naissance. **« Matthew signifie le cadeau de Dieu et Evan signifie petit Guerrier ou Dieu est bon, »** dit-il respectueusement.

**« Ouais, je sais. Je me sentais assez faible avant qu'ils ne soient nés, mais ensuite, quand je les ai tenus pour la première fois et que j'ai vu leurs petits visages ridés, je savais que ma vie avait un but. J'ai vraiment cru qu'ils étaient des cadeaux de Dieu, mes petits miracles. »** Harry semblait rayonner quand il parlait de ses enfants.

Draco ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander à quoi avait ressemblé Harry pendant la grossesse. **« C'est étonnant que tu puisse être capable de concevoir et de porter sans risque. Tu sais que cela signifie que nous sommes des âmes-sœurs, n'est-ce pas ? » **

**« C'est ce que Nikki m'a dit après que j'ai repris connaissance. » **

Harry sourit d'un air satisfait quand il vit l'air préoccupé qui se lisait sur le visage de Draco. **« Je me suis évanoui quand elle m'a dit que j'étais enceint. »** Harry ignora le rire de Draco tandis qu'il continuait son explication.

**« Souviens-toi Dray, j'ai a été élevé par des Moldus qui haïssaient la magie. Je n'avais jamais même entendu parler de l'existence d'une possibilité pour un homme de tomber enceint. Ce fut un grand choc. »**

**« J'ai l'impression que c'est un euphémisme**.» Draco fit cette remarque alors qu'il tirait Harry en arrière, contre sa poitrine.

Harry soupira, se sentant juste heureux d'être là dans les bras de son partenaire, leur discorde précédente temporairement oubliée. **« De toute façon, elle a dit que seules les âmes sœurs pouvaient concevoir de cette manière, mais pour être honnêtes avec toi, je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu'être âme sœur signifie. »**

**« Bien Potter, il semble encore une fois que vous manquiez d'un enseignement sorcier approprié, c'est donc à moi de vous éclairer. Faisons un marché, tu me dis plus d'histoires sur nos enfants, et je répondrai à n'importe quelles questions que tu auras sur le fait d'être une âme sœur. »**

**« Marché conclu. » **

Les heures suivantes passèrentdans la joie et quelques larmes, alors que deux ans et demi de souvenirs étaient partagés entre un parent qui était assez chanceux pour avoir pu observer l'_évolution_ de ses enfants avec un autre parent, qui ne l'avait pu.

Si bien que durant leur conversation, aucun des deux hommes n'avait remarqué quand la marée était montée jusqu'à eux, leur léchant littéralement les orteils. En décidant que leurs compagnons s'étaient probablement assez inquiétés, ils surent que le mieux était de rentrer à la maison. En se levant, Draco essaya d'enlever le plus de sable possible d'eux, déplorant le fait d'avoir laissé sa baguette magique dans la maison. **« Tu sais qu'un simple sort de nettoyage s'occuperait de tout cela en une seconde ? » **

**« C'est possible, mais c'est meilleur de le faire à la manière Moldu ici, Dray. Il y a des espions partout et je ne pense pas que tu veuilles expliquer pourquoi tu es ici sur cette plage exécutant un sort de nettoyage à dix heure et demi du soir, n'est-ce pas ? » **

**« Je pense que non. Mais comment arrives-tu à vivre comme ça sans magie ? » **Demanda-t-il alors qu'il chercha et prit fermement la main d'Harry dans la sienne.

**« Il y a des sorts de magie importants sur ma propriété qui la rende non détectable, mais ces sorts ne s'étendent pas jusqu'ici, sur la plage publique. En plus de ça la magie sans baguette est beaucoup plus dure à détecter, c'est pourquoi je l'utilise seulement avec modération. »**

Avec un pincement de douleur en songeant au besoin de secret qu' avait Harry et sa famille dans lequel ils avaient vécu depuis si longtemps, Draco commença le chemin inverse de la plage vers la maison.

Ses pensées étaient tournées vers la réunion qu'ils devraient tout de même avoir ensemble. Celle où Harry lui dirait si vraiment il avait décidé de revenir à Poudlard avec eux. Une partie de lui avait très envie qu'Harry dise qu'il reviendrait, il ne voulait pas être séparé de son amour à nouveau. Mais le côté plus désintéressé avait presque voulu qu'Harry refuse. Harry et ses enfants avaient une bonne vie ici aux États-Unis. Ils pourraient vivre ici pendant beaucoup plus d'années avant que la guerre n'ait touché ces rivages. Une partie de lui rêvait de cela pour sa famille, même si cela ne signifiait que personne en Angleterre n'ai l'occasion de protéger leurs familles.

**« Tu sais que tu n'es pas juste ? »** Dit-il, ses mots cassants sa silencieuse contemplation.

Il attira leurs mains jointes pour calmerHarry. **« Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas juste ? »** Demanda t-il anxieusement.

**« Tu ne m'as pas encore dit ce qu'était exactement les âmes sœurs. » **

**« Bien mon amour, je suppose que nous devrons juste réservé cette conversation pour un autre jour. » **

**« Tu sais, je pourrais m'y habituer. »**

**« T'habituer à quoi ? »** Draco demanda, perplexe face au sourire espiègle sur le visage d'Harry.

**« M'habituer à ce que tu m'appelles **_**' mon amour**_** '. J'aime ça, toi, le balourd. » **

**« Bien, il y a certainement un surnom plus agréable que **_**toi,**__**le balourd**_**, »** bouda Draco.

**« Je suppose que nous ferions mieux de travailler sur de meilleurs mots doux plus tard dans ce cas. » **Harry haussa un sourcil avant qu'il de se retourner soudainement, donnant des coups de pied dans le sable partout sur les jambes de Draco. En voyant ce qu'il avait accidentellement fait, l'homme aux cheveux de jais se figea avant de se mettre à courir à travers les dunes.

C'est seulement après s'être débarrassé du sable qui le couvrait que l'homme blond se mit rapidement à sa poursuite.

**§*&o&*§**

Beaucoup de temps, c'était écoulépuisque le dîner était passé. Sirius avait trouvé refuge encore une fois dans la chaise du salon à côté du bassin, laissant Severus discuter avec la gouvernante d'Harry dans la cuisine. Jamais, durant tout le temps qu'ils avaient cherché Harry, Sirius n'avait pensé que son filleul pouvait mener une vie comme celle-ci. Il le voyait toujours seul, froid et affamé quelque part dans la rue.

Sirius était extrêmement fier de la voie qu'avait prise Harry après son évasion de la prison. Sirius, malheureusement, n'avait qu'une unique perspective quand il était sorti d'Azkaban, et savait combien il était difficile de se reconstruire une vie après la souffrance de quelque chose d'aussi traumatisant que ça.

Les choses n'étaient pas les mêmes entre Harry et lui, pas comme elles auraient pu l'être. Mais quand vous avez eu une vie comme Sirius Black l'avait mené, vous ne pouviez pas vous permettre de mettre en doute le 'Et si '. C'était un piège dangereux dont il n'y avait aucune échappatoire.

Sirius avait bon espoir qu'avec le temps, lui et Harry seraient capables de forger une nouvelle relation_. _Maintenant, si seulement Harry consentait à revenir avec eux. Si seulement …

Un grand sourire traversa le visage de Sirius alors qu'on pouvait entendre le son des rires de son filleul et de Malfoy, bien avant qu'ils ne soient à portés de vue. Bien qu'il ait été initialement choqué à la pensée que les deux hommes aient engendré des enfants ensemble, il n'avait pas été aussi étonné qu'il aurait du l'être. Harry ne s'était jamais confié à lui sur n'importe laquelle de ses relations et il savait qu'il n'était jamais sorti sérieusement avec quelqu'un. Donc il en a simplement déduit qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec qui Harry était _impliqué_, et qu'il avait senti le besoin de garder la relation privée.

Le monde sorcier avait accepté l'homosexualité beaucoup plus aisément que la communauté Moldu, particulièrement dans le cas d'âmes sœurs. Sirius lui-même l'avait expérimenté avec une variété de relations avant qu'il n'ait été envoyé en prison. L'enfer, s'il était parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, il connaissait deux autres hommes qui étaient attirés l'un par l'autre, mais s'étaient longtemps rejetés tant à cause d'une crainte de rejet que d'autres obligations liées à la guerre.

Harry s'arrêta brusquement de courir quand il vit Sirius les attendre sur le patio. Sans un avertissement qu'Harry allait arrêter, Draco n'eut pas le temps de ralentir et rentra en collision avec le corps dur devant lui. **« Oh ! »**

**« Bien, cela t'apprendra à t'arrêter aussi brusquement. Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté aussi soudainement de toute façon ? »**

Souriant, Harry inclina sa tête dans la direction où Sirius se tenait debout observant l'échange avec l'amusement. **« Vous avez passé un bon moment, les garçons ? »**

**« Vous ne voudriez pas savoir, Black n'est-ce pas ? » **se moqua Le blond Serpentard. Cependant, le sourire sur son visage avait significativement été diminué par le bonheur de son sourire.

Tapant sur l'épaule de son filleul, Black rit sous cape. **« Non, non vraiment, en fait, j'ai appris plus sur la vie amoureuse d'Harry pendant ces deux derniers jours que je n'en ai su auparavant. Maintenant, pourquoi nous n'entrons pas à la maison ? Je ne crois que ta gouvernante à besoin d'être sauvée. » **

**« Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Nola ? »**

**« Disons juste qu'après le dîner, Snape a décidé de s'approprier sa cuisine. Ils ont commencé à se battre quand j'ai décidé de me retirer. » **

Harry rit, soulagé que cela ne soit rien de sérieux. **« Je devrais avertir Snape à quel point Nola est possessive envers sa cuisine. Elle est même ennuyée avec moi parfois si tout que je fais est un sandwich. Si je ne me trompe pas, je crois que ce sera notre Maître de Potions qui aura besoin d'être sauvé. »**

C'est avec un sentiment de paix, dont ils pourraient se souvenir dans quelques années, que les trois hommes rentrèrent et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

**À suivre …**


	15. Décisions

**Auteur :** The Shadow Bandit

**Titre original : **A moment in time

**Titre en Français :** Un moment dans le temps

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Général/Romance

**Couple : **Draco M./Harry P.

**État de la fic original : **35 (FINI)

**État de la fic Française :** 11; **Traduits : **1 à 20,22 à 24 à 34 ; **En cours :** 21, 35, 26,31

**Traductrices : **Lunapix

**Bêta traductrice et correctrice : **Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami - Remus James Lupin

**&**

**Résumé :** Harry apprend au cours de sa septième année que sa vie peut changer à jamais d'un seul coup. MPREG Harry/Draco

**&**

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin.

**&**

Comme vous avez compris, cette période de l'année s'avère mouvementé, bon courage à tout celles et ceux qui passent leurs brevets, bacs, et autres et compliquées examens. J'espère que ce chapitre vous fera du bien ^ ^

**&**

**Disclamer : **Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

**&**

Bonne lecture

**Eni et Onarluca**

**&**

**Chapitre 15 : décisions**

Le bruit d'une porte que l'on ferme tira Draco de son confortable lit et le mena à la fenêtre. Il passa une main fatiguée sur son visage, essayant de se concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Il blâma son manque de sommeil de la nuit précédente où il n'avait pu cesser de penser pour s'endormir réellement. Les pensées d'Harry et ses fils, Harry sur la plage, Harry pressé contre lui, l'embrassant… emballement non-stop qui l'avait maintenu éveillé bien longtemps après que chacun se soit endormi.

Après un moment, sa vision brouillée se dégagea. Il devait être très tôt car le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé et la plage paraissait toujours aussi foncée. Il ne semblait y avoir rien d'étrange pour le peu que Draco puisse voir. Se demandant ce qu'était le bruit, Draco se détourna de la fenêtre pour répondre à l'invitation de son lit chaud. Peut-être que maintenant, il pourrait s'endormir.

Juste au moment où il se tourna, il vit un mouvement du coin de l'œil. Regardant fixement par la fenêtre, Draco rit sous cape en reconnaissant Emrys Kingston, habillé comme le premier matin qu'ils étaient venus ici, et marchant à travers le patio. Il s'arrêta près de la piscine de la maison et prit le long objet de glisse avant de se diriger par le chemin qui menait à la plage.

Sachant où allait Harry, Draco se jeta rapidement sur un short et un t-shirt et partit après le chanteur.

Après avoir atteint le patio, le blond s'arrêta et se transforma rapidement en animagus. Reniflant l'air pour vérifier où était parti Harry, le loup gris courut vers la plage en direction de sa proie.

Profondément enfoncé dans ses propres pensées embrouillées, Harry descendit rapidement la plage sablonneuse, sans prêter attention à l'écosystème autour de lui qui s'éveillait peu à peu de son assoupissement. Bientôt, un bruit qui n'avait rien à faire ici de si bon matin le ramena à la réalité. Harry s'arrêta et écouta, n'ayant une excellente audition que dans l'une de ses formes animagus. Le bruit se répéta plusieurs fois et sembla se rapprocher. Identifiant le bruit comme venant de l'arrière, il se tourna et baissa sa planche, attendant de voir ce qui venait vers lui.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps quand un grand loup familier attira son regard. Harry ne put empêcher un sourire de barrer son visage quand il se rappela la première fois qu'il avait vu Draco se transformer. L'animal semblait parfaitement adapté à lui, fort, noble, intelligent et adroit. Pour les personnes devenant animagus, leur forme animale est choisie pour elle par les guides de leurs esprits, comme animal qui suit le mieux leur personnalité. Dans le cas de Draco, c'était le mieux placé.

Le loup s'arrêta momentanément sur le sable avant de se lever sur ses pattes arrière et les posa sur la poitrine de Harry doucement, pour ne pas le griffer. Harry rit alors que Draco aboya fortement et commença à lécher son visage.

**« Ok, ok, j'ai reçu le message. Désolé d'être parti sans toi ce matin. Que dirais-tu de descendre maintenant ? » **

Si un loup pouvait sourire, Harry était sûr que celui-ci sourirait alors qu'il se laissait doucement tomber sur le sable mou. S'agenouillant, Harry caressa le loup derrière ses oreilles.

**« Donc, que fais-tu debout à cette heure-ci ? J'ai pensé à coup sûr que tu dormirais pendant des heures »** demanda Harry sévèrement, bien que le scintillement de ses yeux dise le contraire de ses paroles.

Se relevant, Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, veillant qu'il était encore le seul être humain.

**« Bien, j'ai vraiment voulu aller voler ce matin, mais vu que tu ne pouvais pas voler, je devine que je devrais simplement m'arranger pour une course. » **

Un doux bruit plus tard, un chien de berger amical se tenait à la place du sorcier quelques secondes avant. Harry le chien secoua sa tête pour déplacer une oreille qui avait tendance à se mettre devant ses yeux. Donnant à son compagnon un regard heureux, le chien courut vers le sud de la plage, vite suivit par un grand loup.

Cette après-midi, après le déjeuner, Severus avait abordé le sujet qu'ils savaient tous nécessaire mais qu'ils avaient jusqu'à maintenant évité.

**« Écoutez Potter, les minis vacances ont été appréciées, mais il est temps de revenir à Poudlard. Nous devons savoir où vous vous placez. »**

Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas se détourner du sujet plus longtemps, Harry indiqua qu'ils devraient se retirer ailleurs pour qu'il donne sa décision.

Pas connu pour être patient, à peine la porte fut fermée derrière lui que Severus exigeait encore de connaître la décision de Harry.

**« Ainsi, qu'allez-vous faire, Harry ? Allez-vous nous aider ou pas ? » **

Sirius et Draco regardèrent tous deux Harry attentivement.

**« Si vous voulez savoir si je suis disposé à vous suivre en Angleterre, la réponse est non, je ne le ferais pas. » **

Draco déglutit difficilement pour essayer d'amoindrir le sentiment de descente de son estomac, **« Harry ne viendra pas ».**

**« Bien Potter, je ne peux pas dire que je suis étonné, il faudrait un homme plus grand que vous, pour faire table rase et passer outre, j'espère juste que vous pourrez vivre avec vous-même en sachant que vous avez pratiquement remis le monde sorcier à Voldemort sur un plateau d'argent. » **

Harry regarda brusquement son ancien professeur. Il n'avait pas entendu ce ton de condescendance depuis sa sixième année à Poudlard.

**« Vous seriez étonné de voir tout ce avec quoi je peux vivre, Severus »** ricana Harry avec la même tonalité.

Sachant qu'il ne gagnerait rien à déranger davantage l'héritier de Gryffondor, Severus décida de changer son approche.

**« Vous avez déjà démontré que vous êtes capable de vivre avec plus que la plupart des personnes normales. Par l'enfer, cette situation entière a sûrement fait de vous le puissant sorcier que vous êtes, mais vos fils ? Que dites-vous de vos fils ? » **

**« Mais de quoi parlez-vous Snape ? Vous ne savez rien de mes fils ! » **

Snape savait qu'en introduisant les enfants de Harry, il prenait un gros risque. Le grand Maître des Potions prit un moment pour bien regarder son ancien élève.

**« Je sais que la lignée des Potter est l'une des plus nobles et des plus anciennes lignées encore en existence dans le monde aujourd'hui. Par conséquent, Matthew et Evan Potter sont des descendants directs de Godric Gryffondor. » **

Pas sûr de vouloir savoir où cette conversation allait, Harry ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard furieux à Snape.

**« Ils sont beaucoup plus que ça Snape, mais je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir. Tout le monde dans l'Ordre sait que je suis l'Héritier de Gryffondor. » **

**« Bon, je devine que c'est ce sang Gryffondor qui vous rend lent sur ce coup. Considérez-le de cette façon. Comment vous êtes-vous senti lorsque vous avez reçu votre lettre de Poudlard, sachant qu'il y avait cette partie du monde dehors, cette partie de vous que personne ne vous avait jamais mentionnée ? Comment vous êtes-vous senti quand des années après seulement vous avez appris votre héritage ? Hmm… »**

Severus fit une pause afin de laisser couler cela.

**« Si vous ne vous en rappelez pas, je peux vous éclairer car j'étais là quand Albus vous a finalement dévoilé la vérité. En fait, nous étions tous là, vous vous souvenez ? » **

Harry cacha soigneusement ses émotions derrière un masque sans expression.

**« Si je me souviens bien, j'étais loin d'être enthousiasmé. » **

Draco dut résister à l'urgence de rire face au sens de l'euphémisme d'Harry. **« Loin d'être enthousiasmé, mon cul ! » **Harry avait piqué une colère qui aurait pu être entendu dans tout le château. Certains des objets touchés par la colère d'Harry furent tant cassés que même les _reparo_ les plus forts ne purent les réparer. Les rumeurs de cet épisode étaient encore racontées aujourd'hui.

**« Appelez-le comme vous voulez Mr Potter mais, à votre avis, comment vos enfants réagiront lorsqu'ils apprendront ce que vous leur avez caché ? En nous renvoyant, vous leur refusez leur héritage. Vous ne pensez pas qu'ils vous reprocheront d'avoir pris la sortie du lâche plutôt que d'avoir lutté pour eux ? » **

Quand les yeux d'Harry clignotèrent avec colère, Severus sut qu'il avait poussé le jeune homme trop loin.

**« Comment Diable appelez-vous ce que j'ai fait pour eux ces trois dernières années sinon combattre pour eux ? Ce que j'ai fait je l'ai fait pour eux. Comment osez-vous même remettre en cause la manière dont j'ai décidé d'évoquer cela à mes enfants ? Evan et Matthew n'ont rien à voir avec tous vos problèmes ! »**

Il y eut une courte accalmie dans la conversation alors que les deux anciens adversaires examinaient leurs positions.

**« Harry, ne peux-tu pas s'il te plait, reconsidérer ta position ? Nous ne sommes rien sans toi… » **

Harry regarda le visage triste de son parrain.

**« Non, Sirius. Je suis désolé mais je ne changerai pas d'avis. Ça doit se passer ainsi ! »**

Sirius inclina la tête en acceptation de la décision de son filleul.

**« Tu sais Harry, que maintenant que Dumbledore t'a trouvé, il ne te laissera plus. Il en enverra d'autres pour essayer de te convaincre. » **

Harry donna un sourire rassurant à Sirius.

**« C'est un risque que je vais devoir prendre. » **

Décidant de faire une dernière tentative pour résonner l'homme têtu, Severus ajouta :

**« Il n'est pas le seul qui ne va pas abandonner. Une fois que Vous-Savez-Qui aura le contrôle de l'Europe, rien ne pourra plus l'empêcher de venir ici. Vous vivez seulement un temps de répit, Potter. » **

Harry frotta ses yeux fatigués, souhaitant juste que cette conversation finisse.

**« Je comprends cela, Severus. »**

**« Et, logiquement, ne serait-il pas plus facile de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne fasse un seul pas sur le sol américain ? Si vous ne voulez pas lutter pour l'Angleterre, faites-le au moins pour protéger la nouvelle vie que vous vous êtes vous-même construit ici. » **

**« Qui aurait pensé que Severus Snape, le persécuteur des Gryffondors essaieraient de pratiquer la logique sur un Gryffondor ? »** rit Harry. **« Écoutez, Severus, je sais ce que vous essayez de faire, mais avant que vous n'alliez plus loin, laissez-moi vous dire que ma décision est définitive. Rien de ce que vous pourrez dire ne me fera changer d'avis. » **

**« Bien, alors je devine que plus rien ne nous retient ici. Nous pourrions aussi partir ce soir. » **

Harry hocha la tête.

**« Si c'est ce que vous voulez, il n'y a pas de problème. » **

**« Avez-vous fait attention Potter ? Ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons faire ou pas mais ce que nous devons faire ! »**

Après ces derniers mots, Severus se leva et sortit brusquement du bureau, claquant violemment la porte derrière lui.

**« Bien, je devine que cela ne s'est pas trop bien passé. Avant de partir Harry, j'aimerais m'excuser une dernière fois de ne pas avoir été là quand tu as eu besoin de moi. Je ne me pardonnerais jamais pour cela. » **

Harry attrapa son parrain et le serra dans une étreinte.

**« Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais pardonné Sirius. » **

**« Je sais. Je suis fier de toi Harry. Tu as une belle vie ici et une famille merveilleuse. Prends soin de mes petits-enfants. » **

Acceptant, Harry s'éloigna et s'écarta loin du Maraudeur.

**« Avant que je ne parte, je te demande juste de rester en contact. Je ne pense pas pouvoir tenir si je te perds encore, pas maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé. » **

**« Je ferais de mon mieux. » **

**« Bien Harry. Je vais voir où Severus est parti. » **

Après avoir regardé son parrain partir, Harry se tourna vers le seul membre restant de l'Ordre dans la pièce.

**« Tu as été particulièrement calme ce soir. » **

**« C'est parce que Severus en a dit plus qu'assez pour le reste d'entre nous »** sourit Draco.

**« Alors, es-tu en colère après moi ? »** demanda prudemment Harry.

Draco se leva et marcha vers Harry. Se penchant vers le bas, il posa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de l'homme légèrement plus petit.

**« Jamais Harry. Comment pourrais-je être fâché avec toi pour mettre le bien-être et le meilleur intérêt de nos enfants avant toute autre chose ? » **

Harry fut reconnaissant que Draco comprenne. Les questions concernant ce que Draco avait prévu de faire maintenant, et quand il partirait, fusèrent dans son esprit à un rythme furieux. Ne voulant pas savoir les réponses maintenant, Harry serra ses bras autour de son compagnon d'âme, désirant que ce moment dure pour toujours afin de ne pas avoir encore à faire face à une nouvelle séparation.

Avec un grand soupir, Harry se retira de l'étreinte de Draco.

**« Allons voir où sont ces deux grands idiots. Je ne veux pas les laisser essayer de transplaner de nouveau d'ici à l'Angleterre ; ils vont se dématérialiser à coup sûr. » **

Trouvant le duo hors du patio, Harry donna l'adresse d'un pub à San Diego où il pourrait avec sûreté utiliser la poudre de cheminette pour l'Angleterre. Pendant que les deux hommes plus âgés se préparaient à transplaner, Severus se tourna vers son filleul et lui déclara sèchement :

**« Allez, Draco, nous n'avons pas le temps pour de longs **_**au revoir**_**. Nous devons aller de l'avant. » **

**« Ce qui est bien, car je n'ai jamais été un homme de scènes émotionnelles. Donc… je vous verrais une autre fois, Severus. » **

Snape était stupéfié. Il n'avait sûrement pas dû entendre correctement.

**« Qu'as-tu dit ? » **

Draco déplaça une de ses mèches blondes clairs pour se tourner vers Harry et le regarder directement. L'amour et l'étonnement qui se reflétaient dans les yeux vert brillant le réconfortèrent dans son idée.

**« J'ai dit, ais une vie agréable Severus. » **

**« Mais, tu ne peux pas penser à rester ici, tu es notre dernier espion restant. Nous avons besoin de toi Draco »** protesta le Maître des Potions.

**« Je ne peux plus vous aider, Severus. Il y a trois ans, j'ai pris une décision terrible qui a presque fini par me coûter tout ce que j'ai de plus cher. J'ai finalement la chance de compenser ce choix douloureux. Oui, le côté de la Lumière a besoin de moi mais on a autant besoin de moi ici. Cette fois, je ne ferais pas la même erreur. Ma famille passe avant tout. »**

Harry ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait. Draco démissionnait-il vraiment de l'Ordre ? Avait-il réellement mis Harry et le bien-être de leurs garçons devant tout autre chose ?

Voyant son questionnement dans ses yeux, Draco s'approcha d'Harry et prit lentement sa main dans les siennes.

**« Enfin, si tu veux de moi… »**

Harry étudia soigneusement le visage de Draco, cherchant le plus léger signe de trahison ou d'incertitude. N'en voyant aucun, il prit une respiration profonde et répondit à son compagnon d'âme.

**« Draco, je ne peux te faire aucune promesse. Mais je voudrais nous laisser une chance. Nous n'avons jamais vraiment eu la chance d'avoir une vraie relation avant, et je veux cela, si tu le veux. » **

Harry avait dit cela avec précaution, pas encore certain que Draco prévoyait vraiment de rester avec lui.

Draco plaça un baiser chaud sur la joue d'Harry.

**« Je le veux plus que n'importe quoi »** chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de l'homme aux cheveux noir corbeau.

Le bruit de quelqu'un se raclant grossièrement la gorge brisa leur moment parfait.

**« Excusez-nous, ce n'est pas que nous ne voulons pas que vous soyez heureux, mais vous nous manquerez énormément tous les deux »** affirma Severus, déçu.

Défaits, Severus et Sirius firent leurs adieux et partirent pour le pub à l'autre côté de la ville.

Dès qu'ils furent seuls, Draco se trouva tiré dans les bras serrés d'Harry.

**« Je ne peux pas croire que tu es vraiment ici et que tu vas rester avec moi »** murmura-t-il dans les doux cheveux argentés qu'il aimait tant.

Draco, se plaçât de manière à pouvoir voir Harry, fut étonné de voir les larmes dans les yeux de l'autre homme.

**« J'ai su, dès que je t'ai retrouvé que je ne pourrais m'éloigner de toi une seconde fois. Je suis ici pour rester. » **

Voulant égayer l'ambiance, il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

**« Bien sûr, j'ai laissé toutes mes affaires en Angleterre, ce qui signifie qu'à moins que tu ne veuilles me voir te piquer chaque jour des affaires, nous devrons aller faire des emplettes. » **

Harry embrassa la peau douce des tempes de Draco.

**« Je ne sais pas Dray si, entre t'emmener faire du shopping ou combattre Voldemort, j'ai pris le bon chemin. » **

Quoiqu'il fût heureux que sa diversion ait fonctionné, Draco ne pouvait cesser de penser à la façon dont sa démission serait prise à Poudlard.

**« Sirius avait raison tu sais, maintenant que Dumbledore sait qui tu es et où tu habites, il va sûrement envoyer d'autres personnes te chercher. » **

**« Il le ferait, si quelqu'un pouvait lui dire où nous trouver. » **

**« Naturellement que quelqu'un va lui dire, n'as-tu pas vu Snape et Black partir d'ici ? Je sais qu'ils sont nos parrains, mais ils casseront sous les questions de Dumbledore. Je parie qu'ils auront quelqu'un ici après-demain, si ce n'est plus tôt »** indiqua Draco, exaspéré.

**« Je ne doute pas que Sirius et Sev informeront ce vieux bâtard au sujet de tout ce qu'il s'est passé ici ces derniers jours, mais, amour, tu ne peux pas dire à quelqu'un quelque chose que tu ne sais pas. » **

Toujours confus, il n'avait pas vu Harry jeté un sort de mémoire sur Severus et Sirius, il encouragea d'autres détails :

**« Explique, s'il te plaît. »**

**« J'ai juste jeté un sort de mémoire ce soir pendant le dîner qui se mettrait en place dès qu'ils transplaneraient hors des murs de la maison. Ils ne se rappelleront rien au sujet de leur voyage aux Etats-Unis sinon qu'ils m'ont trouvé et que j'ai refusé leur offre aimable de devenir leur larbin une fois de plus. » **

Grimaçant à la description d'Harry des intentions de l'Ordre, Draco ne put s'empêcher d'être étonné de la prévoyance et rapidité d'action de son compagnon d'âme.

**« Tu aurais vraiment dû laisser le choixpeau te mettre à Serpentard, amour. » **

**« Je sais, dit Harry avec nostalgie. » **

**« Bon, quand retournons-nous à Poudlard ? » **

Si Harry fut étonné de la question d'Harry, il ne le montra pas.

**« Je ne pourrais jamais te cacher quoi que ce soit. » **

Draco sourit.

**« Et tu ferais mieux de ne pas essayer. » **

Harry regarda au loin pour essayer de rassembler ses pensées, voulant s'assurer qu'il exprimerait son raisonnement avec logique.

**« Ils avaient raison sur une chose, les autres suivent. Bien que je ne sois pas préoccupé par les Membres de l'Ordre, j'ai peur que si eux me trouvent, Voldemort n'envoie rapidement ses Mangemorts ici. Et alors que je hais Voldemort, je ne peux qu'admirer son intelligence, même s'il l'emploie de manière aussi ignoble. » **

Harry fit une pause, faisant courir sa main dans ses cheveux déjà désordonnés.

**« Mes charmes de protection sont puissants, mais pas autant que ceux de Poudlard. Et bien que je déteste l'avouer, Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr pour les jumeaux. J'ai repensé à ce que vous avez dit à propos du danger que court Poudlard, mais je préfèrerais les avoir près de moi plutôt que dans un endroit où je ne sais pas ce qu'il leur arrive. Je dois pouvoir les voir et les toucher et ne pas m'inquiéter de les voir employés dans cette horrible guerre. En outre, je refuse d'utiliser un gardien du secret et de faire la même erreur que mes parents. » **

Draco savait qu'Harry ne pourrait jamais accepter que ses parents aient été trahis par un de leurs meilleurs amis. Ajouter à cela la trahison de ses propres amis et professeurs, la capacité à faire confiance d'Harry avait sensiblement diminué. Harry ne serait jamais capable de reléguer à quelqu'un d'autre le bien-être et la sûreté de ses enfants. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'Harry lui fasse assez confiance pour lui confier les garçons. Inclinant la tête pour faire comprendre à Harry qu'il avait compris son raisonnement, il l'enjoignit à continuer.

**« Je dois finir quelques trucs ici, et après on emballe tout et on part. » **

Draco était curieux.

**« Qu'est-ce qui est si important pour risquer de rester ? » **

**« Le groupe »,** dit simplement Harry. **« Ils étaient avec moi à chaque étape du chemin. Nous avons beaucoup été ensemble et le dernier CD est bientôt fini. Je vous ai dit plus tôt qu'on était en tête de programme, je pense que si nous continuons, on pourrait le finir en deux ou trois semaines. Je leur dois de finir cet album. Ils ne peuvent pas me remplacer et le groupe a employé trop de temps et d'argent pour laisser tomber maintenant. Je ne te demande de comprendre mais je ne peux tout simplement pas les laisser écoper. » **

**« Vraiment Harry, je comprends. C'est juste toi et toujours toi. » **

Harry se redressa et, avec espièglerie, donna une tape sur le dos de la tête de Draco.

**« Quel est Diable ce genre de commentaire ? » **

Draco envoya un regard contrarié à l'homme à la chevelure foncée en se frottant la tête.

**« J'ai juste voulu dire que tu mettais les autres avant, ça fait parti de toi ! Et ça, c'est juste moi et toujours moi. » **

Et ne donnant pas à Harry le temps de répondre, Draco enleva l'homme désormais effrayé de ses bras et le jeta dans la piscine.

**À suivre**


	16. Juste une journée comme les autres

**Auteur :** The Shadow Bandit

**Titre original : **A moment in time

**Titre en Français :** Un moment dans le temps

**Rating : **M

**Genre : Général/**Romance

**Couple : **Draco M./Harry P.

**État de la fic original : **35 (FINI)

**État de la fic Française :** 9; **Traduits : **1 à 20,22, 23, 27à 29, 30,34 ; **En cours :** 21, 24, 26,31

**Traductrices : **Misschatelle

**Bêta traductrice et correctrice : **Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami - Remus James Lupin

**&**

**Résumé :** Harry apprend au cours de sa septième année que sa vie peut changer à jamais d'un seul coup. MPREG Harry/Draco

**&**

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin.

**&**

**Disclamer : **Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

**&**

Bonne lecture

**Eni et Onarluca**

**&**

**Chapitre 16 Juste une journée comme les autres**

**«Nougatine aux arachides» **Le plus récent mot de passe du directeur fit grimacer Severus, alors que la gargouille se déplaçait afin de laisser les hommes faire leur entrée dans le bureau. Malheureusement, à Noël dernier, Albus était devenu accro aux sucreries moldues et les elfes de maison avaient inclu de la nougatine aux arachides dans presque tous les repas depuis. Selon Dumbledore, c'était un goût qui s'acquiert, mais pour les autres, c'était tout simplement mauvais.

Severus frappa lourdement à la porte en chêne poli et l'entrée leur fut accordée. Mettant les pieds à l'intérieur, Sirius et Severus prirent les sièges qui leur furent offerts devant le bureau du directeur. De tous les changements qui avaient été opérés à Poudlard au travers des années, la seule chose qui n'avait pas changé était cette pièce, l'espace personnel d'Albus. Les salles de classe et les dortoirs n'étaient plus ; ils étaient maintenant, comme presque chaque espace du château, voués à d'autres choses, telles que des aires d'entraînement, des aménagements médicaux, des salles de conférences, avec la vaste majorité de l'espace étant occupé par des appartements simples ou multi-familiaux.

Poudlard était devenu le modèle de vie communautaire. Chaque résident avait un but, leur propre série de tâches qu'ils devaient remplir chaque jour dans l'intérêt de la communauté. De nombreuses personnes étaient impliquées dans la guerre en tant que tacticiens, ou guerriers, alors que d'autres étaient responsables de la préparation de potions, du rassemblement des ingrédients, de l'entraînement, du travail à l'hôpital, ou l'opération du centre de garde pour enfants. Heureusement, les elfes de maison étaient toujours là et arrivaient toujours à cuisiner et nettoyer pour les deux milliers de personnes qui avaient trouvé refuge dans l'immense château.

Après avoir chaleureusement accueilli ses invités, Albus ne pouvait qu'être déçu de ne voir que deux membres de l'Ordre. **«Dois-je assumer que votre mission ne fut pas un succès complet ?»**

«**Nous avons fait ce que vous nous avez demandé, nous avons trouvé Potter, mais il ne reviendra pas.»** Severus informa le sorcier plus âgé.

**«Je vois,»** ce foutu scintillement dans ses yeux s'affaiblit pour un moment, **«s'il-vous-plaît, dites-moi tout.»**

**«C'est à peu près cela, Albus**.» Sirius soupira exaspérément. **«C'est tout.»**

Offrant à Sirius un regard étrange, Dumbledore se tourna de nouveau vers son collègue**, «Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, Severus, pourquoi ne commencez-vous pas par le commencement ?»**

Sachant que ce récit serait bien plus court que le vieillard ne l'aurait souhaité, Severus se plia à sa demande**. «Nous avons pris le portoloin vers le Nouvel-Orléans et, en nous basant sur l'information que l'Ordre nous avait fourni, nous avons réussi à retracer Monsieur Kingston. Ce soir-là, nous l'avons confronté après le concert. Il ne fut pas très coopératif, mais après quelques tactiques de persuasion, il nous a donné le nom et l'adresse de l'auteur de la chanson que nous avons tous entendue. Cette personne portait le nom de James Black et vivait à New York City. Nous avons éventuellement localisé Monsieur Black et avons vérifié qu'il s'agissait réellement de Harry Potter.»**

Severus commença à hésiter, tentant tant bien que mal de se rappeler de ce qui s'était produit ensuite. **«Nous avons expliqué la situation à Monsieur Potter et lui avons demandé de revenir à Poudlard avec nous afin de nous prêter main forte dans cette guerre.»** Severus eut l'impression de raconter cette dernière partie comme s'il la récitait par coeur et cela laissa un goût amer dans sa bouche. **«Il a rejeté notre offre et nous a, en gros, dit ''d'aller nous faire foutre''.»**

Albus devint suspicieux en voyant tous les efforts que Severus mettait dans ses explications. **«Alors Severus, où exactement vit M. Black ?»**

Severus le regarda curieusement. **«Je ne me rappelle pas.»**

«**Hmmm, peut-être vous en rappelez-vous, Sirius?»**

Les sourcils de Sirius étaient froncés, **«Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je ne parviens pas non plus à m'en souvenir.»**

Le directeur s'avança sur sa chaise, déposant son menton sur ses mains jointes. **«Eh bien, peut-être pourriez-vous me dire à quoi Harry ressemblait ou comment il gagnait sa vie alors ?»**

Lorsqu'il vit les regards vides de Sirius et Severus, il ajouta doucement, **«Alors là, c'est quelque chose, non ? N'est-il pas étrange que vous ayez trouvé quelqu'un que vous n'aviez, ni l'un ni l'autre, vu depuis plusieurs années et que les seules choses dont vous vous souvenez sont quelques détails courts, et apparemment soigneusement choisis, de cette rencontre ?»**

Albus se leva derrière son bureau et s'approcha des hommes assis. Il agita sa baguette et une fine bruine bleutée couvrit d'abord Sirius, et ensuite Severus. Hochant la tête, le directeur annula le sort et reprit siège derrière son bureau. **«Il semblerait que j'aie sérieusement sous-estimé Monsieur Potter.»**

**«Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois,»** ignorant le regard sévère d'Albus, Severus poursuivit **«Mais veuillez s'il-vous-plaît éclairer nos lanternes, qu'a fait Potter exactement ?»**

**«Un sort de mémoire et un très puissant, en plus. Comme vous le savez tous les deux, un sort de mémoire fonctionne comme une gomme à effacer et ne fait qu'enlever un souvenir précis ou autant de souvenirs que la personne qui a jeté le sort le souhaite. Les charmes plus puissants sont nécessaires pour des souvenirs très émotionnels, ou encore des souvenirs qui s'étirent sur une période de temps importante. Par exemple, il serait bien plus difficile de faire oublier à quelqu'un son premier baiser ou encore la naissance de son premier enfant ; en conséquent, il sera bien plus facile de lui faire oublier une plus courte période de temps comme une conversation de dix minutes comparativement à plusieurs jours ou même une semaine. Toutefois, ce que Harry semble avoir réussi à faire avec ce sort n'est pas seulement de retirer vos souvenirs des trois derniers jours, mais bien de remplacer ces souvenirs par des informations qu'il voulait que vous puissiez vous rappeler.»**

**«Est-ce réversible ?»** demanda Snape, avec incrédulité.

**«Je n'en suis pas certain. La méthode la plus efficace serait que Monsieur Potter annule lui-même le sort qu'il a jeté. De toute façon, ne sachant pas quels souvenirs vous ont été retirés, il serait dangereux pour nous de tenter toute sorte de contre-sort. Aussi décevant que ce rejet puisse être, hélas, ce n'est certainement pas surprenant. Je crois que pour le moment, nous allons simplement laisser Monsieur Potter garder ces souvenirs qu'il ne veut pas que nous ayons.»**

Prenant ce dernier commentaire comme étant la conclusion de cette conversation, Sirius et Severus se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte de sortie.

Juste au moment où les deux hommes s'apprêtaient à passer le pas de la porte, le directeur se souvint d'une dernière question qu'il souhaitait poser. **«Oh et au fait, où est Monsieur Malfoy ?»**

***&o&*§**

Draco descendit les escaliers le plus silencieusement possible, Harry l'ayant prévenu que, en général, la famille tentait de dormir les samedis matin. Il avait découvert, dans le courant de son séjour ici, que la troisième marche à partir du bas craquait si vous mettiez le pied dessus d'une certaine façon. Il passa par-dessus avec précaution et réussit à atteindre le palier du deuxième étage.

Il ouvrit lentement la porte qu'il savait être celle de la chambre des jumeaux et se glissa à l'intérieur sans se faire remarquer. Il appréciait ces moments le matin où il pouvait observer ses enfants sans avoir à s'inquiéter de créer des liens autres que ceux d'amitié. Depuis qu'il s'était engagé auprès de Harry et des garçons, il harcelait Harry pour qu'il dise à Matthew et Evan qu'il était leur second père, mais Harry résistait.

Incertain de ce qu'il allait devoir faire pour prouver sa valeur auprès de Harry, Draco avait laissé tomber le rôle de parent et s'était résolu à garder celui d'ami. Au moins les jumeaux l'appelaient maintenant _''Draco''_ et non _''Monsieur Malfoy''_. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle ces moments ininterrompus étaient si précieux aux yeux de Draco.

Se faufilant sur la pointe des pieds dans la chambre, il jeta un oeil au lit d'Evan. Clignant des yeux pour se prouver qu'il voyait bien, il y jeta un autre coup d'oeil. Il était vide. Traversant rapidement la pièce, le jeune homme agité retira la couverture du lit et dû admettre qu'il n'y avait vraiment aucune petite forme qui y dormait.

Il se retourna si vite qu'il manqua perdre l'équilibre, et il couru jusqu'au lit de Matthew. Alors qu'il s'en approchait, il fut heureux de voir une large silhouette sous les couvertures. Étudiant cette forme de plus près, il remarqua que quelque chose ne semblait pas fonctionner. Elle ne semblait pas assez large pour être celle de deux garçons, mais bien trop grosse pour n'en être qu'un seul. Retirant doucement la couverture, afin de ne pas réveiller l'enfant endormi, Draco éclairci le mystère de qui dormait dans ce lit.

Draco eut des sueurs froides en réalisant que la silhouette n'était formée que par des peluches et qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre enfant de deux ans aux cheveux noirs en vue. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde au cerveau, encore confus par la fatigue, de Draco pour enregistrer le fait que ses enfants bien-aimés avaient disparu.

Draco couru en dehors de leur chambre et, sans même s'arrêter pour cogner à la porte de la chambre de Harry, y entra. La porte frappa le mur avec un fort 'bang' à cause de la force avec laquelle elle avait été ouverte. Avant même que Draco ne puisse en venir à réveiller Harry et sonner l'alarme, toute la peur qui l'avait momentanément envahi s'en alla. Là, profondément endormis au milieu du lit King Size de Harry se trouvaient trois têtes foncées toutes rassemblées.

Silencieusement, Draco s'approcha du lit, observant les visages des personnes qui étaient devenu son monde en une particulièrement courte période de temps. Harry semblait si paisible et relaxé alors qu'il serrait ses fils contre lui. Ils semblaient si heureux que Draco fut sérieusement tenté de les rejoindre, mais ne le fit pas.

Soulagé de voir sa famille en sécurité, Draco prit un moment pour examiner la chambre de Harry. Depuis leurs retrouvailles, Harry n'avait toujours pas invité Draco à passer la nuit avec lui, et c'était donc la première fois que Harry pénétrait dans le sanctuaire de Harry. Au fond de son esprit, Draco savait qu'il envahissait l'intimité de Harry, mais Draco mit ces pensées de côté alors qu'il laissait ses yeux curieux se poser sur tous les détails qui l'entouraient.

Tout comme le reste de la maison, la chambre de Harry était bien meublée, décorée dans les tons de bleu marin et de crème, ainsi qu'un peu de bourgogne utilisé avec modération seulement pour l'accent. Le lit en était un grand à baldaquin semblable à ceux utilisés à Poudlard, mais en bien plus grand. Le lit lui-même était fait de bois cerise et était assorti à l'armoire et à la commode.

À côté du lit se trouvait une grande table de chevet aussi en bois cerise, recouverte de marbre sur le dessus, sur laquelle reposait une lampe en cristal. Sur cette table était aussi déposé un roman d'un auteur du nom de Stephen King. Par la couverture poussiéreuse, on pouvait déduire qu'il s'agissait d'un livre d'horreur. **«Eh bien, cela m'empêcherait certainement de dormir,»** murmura Draco pour lui-même. Alors que Draco se tournait vers le lit, il vit un objet gris et flou calé entre le lit et la table de chevet, comme si quelqu'un l'y avait caché. Se penchant, Draco ramassa ce qui semblait être un jouet des garçons. C'était une peluche de loup. Se disant que l'animal lui ressemblait énormément lorsqu'il était sous sa forme animagus, Draco y jeta un coup d'oeil de plus près. Au moment précis où la peluche fut près de son visage, il fut envahi par l'odeur de Harry. Elle était partout sur l'animal, un peu comme si Harry avait dormi avec le jouet régulièrement. Enregistrant cette information pour une analyse future, Draco remit le loup où il l'avait trouvé et poursuivit son observation de la chambre de Harry.

Suspendu au-dessus du lit se trouvait une peinture colorée qui représentait un phénix écarlate, avec ses ailes déployées comme si en plein vol. Blotti sous une aile du phénix se trouvait un gros chat noir qui semblait être une panthère. Les muscles luisants de la puissante panthère semblaient être contractés, comme si elle s'apprêtait à sauter sur une quelconque proie. Le dernier animal montré sur la peinture était un chien berger noir et blanc à l'air joueur et dont l'oreille lui tombait sur le visage. Les yeux émeraudes du chien berger brillaient de rire. La peinture semblait si réelle qu'il semblait possible de tendre la main et de gratter le chien derrière l'oreille.

Draco jeta un autre regard pénétrant à la peinture. Tous les sujets animaux possédaient les mêmes yeux, les mêmes inhabituels yeux profondément verts que Harry possédait aussi. Alors que le regard du Phoenix semblait perçant et intelligent et celui de la panthère était féroce et arborait un air prédateur très évident, ils étaient indéniablement le même.

Additionnant les indices, Draco secoua la tête tristement avant de partir à la recherche d'autres trésors dans cette pièce.

***&o&*§**

Harry ouvrit lentement ses yeux endormis et les referma presque aussitôt alors que la vive lumière du soleil qui se frayait un chemin par la fenêtre lui atteignit directement et douloureusement le cerveau. Cherchant à se retourner et se fourrer la tête dans les oreillers, il fut surpris de constater à quel point ses membres étaient lourds.

Il ouvrit ses yeux une fois de plus, mais avec prudence cette fois, et il cligna des yeux afin de s'habituer à la lumière avant de jeter un oeil autour de lui. À la vue des silhouettes de ses deux fils pressés conte lui, Harry ne put s'empêcher de resserrer ses bras autour d'eux dans un geste protecteur, les pressant ainsi encore plus contre lui, si ce fut seulement possible. Les garçons s'étaient assez facilement habitués à dormir dans leurs «lits de grands garçons», bien qu'il y avait encore quelques nuits, comme la nuit dernière, où ils se faufilaient dans la chambre de leur père et se glissaient dans son lit. Bien que Harry savait qu'il devait décourager ce type de comportement, il ne croyait pas que partager son lit une fois de temps en temps pouvait causer un problème.

Ce fut alors que l'horloge grand-père du foyer sonna dix heures. Jetant un regard aux deux garçons paisiblement endormis, Harry vit qu'il n'avait aucun autre choix que de les réveiller s'il voulait éventuellement sortir du lit. Avec précaution, Harry retira ses bras d'autour des garçons et plaça ses mains sur leurs ventres. Ils inspira longuement, avant de laisser échapper un grondement s'apparentant à celui d'un lion et de commencer à chatouiller les garçons sans pitié. Bien vite, les chevrons du lit furent secoués par les éclats de rire aigus.

***&o&*§**

Draco, assis dans la cuisine à lire le journal du matin, leva les yeux lorsque les trois hommes Potter entrèrent dans la cuisine. Mais il se cacha derrière le journal à nouveau afin de camoufler son rire. Il était évident que les trois venaient tout juste de se laver, leurs cheveux foncés étant toujours mouillés et leur collant au visage dans toutes les directions. Mais ce n'était pas tout : Harry avait vêtu les jumeaux et lui-même pratiquement de la même façon. Ils portaient tous une paire de bermudas kakis et un t-shirt. Harry en portait un noir, tandis que Matthew et Evan en portaient respectivement un vert et un bleu.

Parvenant à se contrôler, Draco plia le journal et prit sa tasse de café. **«Bonjour.»**

Suite à deux **«Bonzour Draco»** et un **«Bonjour»** plus posé, Draco demanda gaiement, **«Alors, que faisons-nous aujourd'hui ?»**

Harry avait avalé d'un trait sa première tasse de café et s'en versait déjà une deuxième lorsque Draco avait posé sa question un peu trop enjouée. **«Combien de cafés as-tu bu ce matin, Dray ?»**

Se disant que c'était une bien drôle de question, Draco décida de tout de même y répondre**. «Je ne sais pas, je vous ai attendu ici pendant quelques heures, alors je dirais au moins cinq ou six, pourquoi ?»**

Parlant lentement comme on le ferait pour un jeune enfant, Harry répondit**, «Parce que le café contient bien plus de caféine que le thé. Tu dois être prudent avec ça tant que tu n'y es pas habitué. Cinq tasses de café est l'équivalent de boire quinze tasses de thé et avec tout le sucre que tu mets dedans, je dirais que tu vas sauter sur les murs pour un moment.»**

À la vue de l'expression horrifiée de Draco, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter, «**Mais ne t'en fais pas, la montée d'énergie ne devrait pas être si terrible. C'est lorsque la caféine se dissipera et que tu commenceras à faiblir que tu devrais avoir peur.»**

Tournant le dos à Draco, Harry ouvrit les armoires et en sortit quatre bols et quelques boîtes de céréales. Il versa des lucky charms dans les bols des jumeaux et des céréales au miel et à l'avoine dans le sien et celui de Draco, puis plaça les bols sur la table avec le lait et les cuillères.

**«Alors, où est Nola aujourd'hui**** ?»**

**«Je lui ai dit hier que nous allions quitter dans quelques semaines alors je lui ai donné un peu de temps pour trouver un autre travail.»** Harry termina ses céréales, puis rinça son bol et le plaça dans le lave-vaisselle.

**«Le groupe et moi retournons au studio d'enregistrement aujourd'hui. Nicole va emmener Matthew et Evan au parc pour un moment et puis nous nous retrouverons pour dîner un peu plus tard. Je me suis dit que tu aimerais accompagner Nicole et les garçons.»**

Harry avait averti le groupe du changement à l'horaire le jour suivant le départ de Sirius et Severus. Bien que Harry ne s'était pas étiré sur le sujet, Draco savait que les membres avaient été contrariés par la décision de Harry de quitter le groupe une fois l'enregistrement du CD terminé. Évidemment, Harry ne pouvait pas leur expliquer en détails les raisons de son départ, alors plusieurs furent blessés par cette décision visiblement précipitée.

Il y avait toujours une certaine tension entre Harry et les autres membres, alors Draco ne se sentit pas insulté par le fait que Harry ne voulait pas qu'il l'accompagne au studio. De toute façon, toutes les chances qu'il avait de côtoyer Matthew et Evan étaient les bienvenues. Après avoir planifié de se retrouver plus tard à l'un des restaurants préférés de Harry, ce dernier partit travailler, laissant un Draco surexcité seul avec les jumeaux.

***&o&*§**

Draco était assis dans le restaurant à tenir sa tête à deux mains, une expression de douleur accrochée au visage. Il était épuisé, pour ne pas aussi dire sale, de courir derrière les jumeaux partout dans le parc. Et, pour couronner le tout, il avait un mal de tête à tout casser.

Nicole lui lança un regard compatissant alors qu'elle tentait une fois de plus d'empêcher les garçons de se quereller pour savoir qui aurait quelle couleur de crayon. Ayant l'impression que s'il n'arrêtait pas ce brouhaha bientôt, sa tête exploserait tout simplement, Draco fit signe au serveur de venir à leur table. Il lui demanda d'emmener quelques crayons supplémentaires et cela sembla créer une accalmie entre Matthew et Evan.

Jetant un bref regard à sa montre, Draco se renfrogna. **«Il est en retard.»**

Nicole tenta de retenir son rire, depuis que Draco avait pris la décision de rester avec Harry et qu'il tentait de devenir un père pour Matthew et Evan, son opinion de l'homme blond avait changé. Il était bien sûr toujours aussi arrogant et parfois même condescendant, mais il faisait un effort et, pour ça, Nicole se disait qu'il méritait son support. Et puis, bien qu'aucun des deux hommes ne l'avait incluse dans la confidence, il était évident qu'ils étaient toujours très amoureux l'un de l'autre.

**«Oh, Draco, laisse-lui une chance, il n'est en retard que de quelques minutes et nous savons tous deux à quel point il travaille fort pour terminer ce CD**,» sourit-elle.

À peine eut-elle terminé sa phrase qu'un petit remue-ménage se créa vers l'avant du restaurant. La paire se retourna et vit un grand et très bel homme aux cheveux bruns s'approcher de leur table, ignorant les fans qui murmuraient ou riaient bêtement. **«Désolé, je suis en retard,»** s'excusa Emrys alors qu'il se glissait sur le siège libre entre Draco et Matthew.

**«Comme si nous n'avions rien de mieux à faire que de t'attendre,»** murmura Draco en un souffle, comme s'il était prêt à tuer pour une potion contre les maux de tête.

**«Je vois que la caféine s'est finalement dissipée, cela devrait t'apprendre,»** ne put s'empêcher de dire Emrys, sur un ton moqueur.

Prenant pitié de l'homme en souffrances, Nicole sortit sa bouteille de Tylenol extra fort de son sac à main. Elle prit deux comprimés et les tendit à Draco. **«Tiens, avale-les, et ta tête devrait aller mieux sous peu.»**

Jetant un regard sceptique aux deux pilules blanches, Draco les prit tout de même et les avala avec de l'eau.

Étonnamment, le temps que le serveur pris à venir prendre leurs commandes, sa tête commençait déjà à être soulagée. Peut-être en savaient-ils plus qu'il ne le croyait, ces moldus.

Une fois le repas mangé et payé, Emrys accompagna sa famille en dehors du restaurant puis dans la limousine qui les ramènerait à la maison.

***&o&*§**

Déposant son Coke diète sans caféine sur la table à café, Draco jeta un regard à Harry, plissant le nez avec dégoût. **«Tu ne sens pas quelque chose?»**

Harry, qui regardait la chaîne des sports à la télévision, leva la tête et renifla. «Oui, je crois que Matthew a besoin d'être changé, tu peux en avoir l'honneur puisque tu ne l'as jamais fait jusqu'à maintenant.»

Les hommes et les garçons bénéficiaient d'un dimanche après-midi tranquille devant la télévision, et Harry tentait d'expliquer les complexités des sports américains à Draco. **«Pourquoi est-ce que Nicole ne le ferait pas ? N'est-ce pas pourquoi tu la paies ?»**

**«C'est sa journée de congé.»**

Harry lança une couche propre à Draco.

Avec ses réflexes d'ancien attrapeur, il tendit les bras et attrapa adroitement l'objet blanc et plat que Harry lui avait jeté dessus. Pas vraiment sûr de savoir ce que c'était, Draco le retourna. C'était fait avec une sorte de papier/plastique et avait une image de chiot avec un noeud autour de son cou d'un côté, et une languette adhésive de l'autre. Haussant les deux sourcils, il jeta un regard curieux à Harry. **«Et que veux-tu que je fasse avec ça, exactement ?»**

De nouveau, Harry leva brièvement les yeux de la télévision et pointa l'endroit où Matthew jouait avec l'une de ses peluches. **«Change-le ; il a visiblement souillé sa couche.»**

Cachant son sourire, Harry prit rapidement le bol de chips alors que le Serpentard commençait à réaliser ce qu'il lui était réellement demandé de faire. **«Eww, tu ne t'attends pas vraiment à ce que je...»** Draco se vit incapable de transposer cette pensée dégoûtante en mots.

**«C'est toi qui souhaitait être un père pour eux, il est donc temps pour toi de t'y mettre et d'être un parent. Que crois-tu que j'ai fait pour les presque trois dernières années**** ?»**

Harry sourit en se rappelant que, le matin même, Draco et lui avaient pris les garçons dans un coin pour une conversation entre père et fils et leur avaient dit que, contrairement aux autres enfants, ils étaient très spéciaux et avaient deux pères. Si l'un ou l'autre des deux adultes s'était attendu à une très forte réaction de la part des jumeaux lorsqu'ils apprendraient que Draco était leur autre père, ils furent déçus. D'une façon typiquement Malfoy, les garçons avaient haussé les épaules, ne posant pas la moindre question sur ce qui venait d'être dit et avaient donné à Draco un câlin et un bisou. Par contre, les larmes dans ses yeux la première fois qu'ils l'appelèrent _''papa''_ resterait toujours l'un des plus beaux souvenirs de Harry.

Roulant les yeux face à son compagnon, Draco décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes et de se débarrasser de cette tâche. Merde, en tant que mangemort, il avait torturé et tué, qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire que ça ? Il montrerait à Harry ! Avec un air déterminé sur le visage, l'homme blond s'approcha du gamin aux cheveux foncés. **«Hey Matthew, viens par ici, que nous changions cette couche puante.»**

Le jeune garçon cessa de jouer suffisamment longtemps pour jeter à Draco un regard mécontent, **«Machew pas puant.»**

**«Oh oui tu l'es,»** et sur ce, Draco prit dans ses bras la silhouette qui se débattait. Suite à un rapide regard en direction de Harry pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours absorbé dans son émission de télévision, Draco retira lentement sa baguette de sa poche. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse la sortir entièrement, il entendit quelqu'un s'éclaircir la gorge, _hem hem_.

**«J'espère que tu ne t'apprêtais pas à nettoyer sa couche avec la magie, Draco**,» fit Harry d'une voix sévère.

**«Eh bien, maintenant que tu en parles, oui, je considérais cette option. C'est certainement mieux que la méthode moldue,»** répondit Draco, se disant que ce ne serait peut-être pas si mal en fin de compte.

**«Je vois que tu n'as pas passé beaucoup de temps avec des enfants, alors,» **continua Harry sur le même ton de la réprimande.

**«Pourquoi ?»**

**«Parce que si ça avait été le cas, tu saurais que tu ne peux pas utiliser la magie pour nettoyer une couche sale, utiliser la magie si près de leur système reproductif en développement pourrait les rendre stériles. Tu ne voudrais pas cela, non ?»**

Draco jeta sa baguette, alarmé par ce qu'il avait presque fait. **«Non, non bien sûr que non. Je l'ignorais. Merlin, j'ai presque blessé notre fils.»**

**«Calme-toi, Dray. Aucun mal n'a été fait. Mais tu vas devoir changer cette couche de la bonne vieille façon**.» Harry faisait tout en son possible pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Sachant ce qu'il avait à faire, Draco posa Matthew sur le tapis du plancher entre ses cuisses alors qu'ils s'agenouillait pour le retenir. Cherchant à ne pas grimacer face à la dégoûtante odeur, Draco descendit les pantalons du petit garçon afin d'exposer la menaçante couche. Il ouvrit la couche sale et résista à la soudaine envie de vomir lorsque la forte odeur lui amena les larmes aux yeux. Bougeant rapidement, Draco attrapa la boîte de serviettes humides. Toutefois, il ne fut pas assez rapide et Matthew tenta de se dégager en criant, **«caca, caca.»**

**«Eh bien, si tu sais ce que c'est, pourquoi ne peux-tu pas utiliser la toilette ?» **réprimanda Draco alors qu'il tentait de retenir son fils.

**«On appelle ça un petit pot, Draco, et ils apprennent, mais laisse leur du temps ; ils n'ont même pas encore trois ans.»**

Draco ignora Harry, cherchant plutôt à faire tout en son possible pour empêcher Matthew de tendre la main et jouer avec le contenu de sa couche souillée. **«Ne touche pas à ça !»** fut le cri perçant lâché par Draco, alarmé. **«Pour l'amour de Merlin, garde tes mains au-dessus de ta tête. Oh, c'est tout simplement dégoûtant.»**

Épingler au sol le garçon résistant se révéla être bien plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Mais éventuellement Draco prit le dessus et Matthew en vint à dégager une fraîche odeur et à porter une couche propre, bien qu'un peu de travers.

Souriant avec un sentiment d'accomplissement, Draco reprit place sur le canapé aux côtés de Harry. **«Pas si mal, pour une première fois,»** dit Harry avec une expression sérieuse. **«Mais tu réalises qu'Evan a maintenant aussi besoin d'être changé, hein ?»**

Draco grogna et laissa tomber sa tête vers l'arrière, contre le mur. Prenant pitié de l'autre homme, Harry se leva et prit Evan. **«Ne t'en fais pas, je m'occupe de celui-là.» **Et avec une simple vague de sa main, la couche d'Evan était fraîche et propre.

**«Mais... mais...»** bégaya Draco, incrédule que Harry puisse faire quelque chose qui pourrait tout simplement blesser leurs enfants. **«À quoi tu joues !? Tu viens peut-être tout juste de le rendre stérile !»**

Avec un sourire narquois qui rendrait le Professeur Snape fier, Harry posa le regard sur le divan où était toujours assis Draco. **«J'ai menti.»** Harry ne put retenir plus longtemps son fou rire, et il éclata si fort que ses côtes lui firent mal. Lorsque les larmes d'hilarité se dissipèrent de ses yeux, il vit le regard meurtrier dans les yeux de Draco et il sut aussitôt qu'il valait mieux courir. Il posa rapidement Evan sur le sol et se sauva du salon.

**À suivre**


	17. Une Célébration

**Auteur :** The Shadow Bandit

**Titre original : **A moment in time

**Titre en Français :** Un moment dans le temps

**Rating : **M

**Genre : Général/**Romance

**Couple : **Draco M./Harry P.

**État de la fic original : **35 (FINI)

**État de la fic Française :** 9; **Traduits : **1 à 20,22, 23, 27à 29, 30,34 ; **En cours :** 21, 24, 26,31

**Traductrices : **Evangelys

**Bêta traductrice et correctrice : **Remus James Lupin - Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami

**&**

**Résumé :** Harry apprend au cours de sa septième année que sa vie peut changer à jamais d'un seul coup. MPREG Harry/Draco

**&**

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin.

**&**

**Disclamer : **Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

**&**

Bonne lecture

**Eni et Onarluca**

**&**

**Chapitre 17: Une Célébration**

«** Nicole, tu as vu Harry ? » **Demanda Draco tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle à manger. Il avait limité tout contact avec le Gryffondor durant les deux semaines passées alors qu'Harry avait consacré presque chaque moment éveillé à finir le CD du groupe. Draco espérait que ce soir, Harry serait à la maison pour qu'ils puissent passer un peu temps ensemble. L'absence de l'homme cheveux sombre mettait un réel freindans les plans de Draco pour le séduire.

Ne réalisant même pas que Nicole avait négligé de lui répondre, Draco remarqua que la salle à manger n'avait pas été mise pour leur dîner. **« Donc j'imagine que soit Nola essai **_**encore**_** de s'intégrer à son nouveau travail, ou nous ne mangeons pas ce soir »**, dit Draco, le sarcasme découlant de chacun de ses mots, alors qu'il regardait la table vide.

Ne laissant pas l'attitude du blond la démonter alors qu'ils avaient réussi à devenir amis, elle sourit d'un air satisfait**. « Et bien mon cher Draco, les jumeaux et moi avons déjà mangé et oui, Nola est venue à bout de son acquisition d'Henderson, sa nouvelle cuisine est installée, exactement comme elle le voulait, jusqu'à son cahier des charges. »** À cela, Draco comme Nicole furent parcourus d'un frisson, comme si ils avaient tous les deux été les destinataires des réprimandes de Nola lorsque le moindre commentaire était fait à propos de sa cuisine. **« Cependant, Harry devrait être bientôt à la maison et il me semble qu'il a mentionné quelque chose comme un dîner dans le patio, alors peut-être… »** Nicole n'eut même pas la chance de finir sa phrase, que Draco avait quitté la salle à manger et prit la direction de sa chambre à coucher.

Dès que Nicole eut mentionné qu'Harry serait à la maison pour le dîner, un dîner privé rien que pour eux deux, Draco sut qu'il ne laisserait pas passer cette occasion. Fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il regardait d'un œil critique le short et la chemise qu'il portait actuellement, il décida qu'il n'était pas assez irrésistible et voulut changer de vêtements.

En ouvrant son placard, Draco fit courir sa main sur ses nouveaux vêtements avec satisfaction. Quand il avait décidé de rester en Californie il avait mentionné à Harry qu'il aurait besoin d'une nouvelle garde-robe, puisqu'il avait rapporté peu de choses avec lui de l'Angleterre, et qu'elles n'étaient pas appropriés au San Diego moldu et seraient à peine suffisantes. Harry avait surpris Draco en l'emmenant faire des courses le jour suivant. Ils avaient fait le tour de tous les meilleurs magasins de vêtements pour homme et ce qui ne pouvait pas être porté avait été commandé chez le tailleur. Harry n'avait épargné aucune dépense et même quelqu'un d'aussi méticuleux que Draco ne s'était pas plaint.

Sélectionnant une chemise en soie bleu vert et un pantalon noir de chez le tailleur, Draco s'habilla très soigneusement pour le dîner. Finalement avec un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir, Draco sortit pour aller dans le patio.

**§*&o&*§**

Draco oublia de respirer à la vision qui l'attendait après qu'il ait ouvert la porte vitrée coulissante et se dirigeait dehors. Une petite table pour deux avait été dressée sur le patio donnant sur la plage et la piscine en même temps. La table avait été dressé avec de la fine porcelaine, des plats en argent brillants et des verres à vin en cristal. Une bouteille de vin cher était en train de refroidir dans le seau à vin. Il y avait deux chandelierset les flambeaux dispersés autour du patio étaient allumés.La douce brise océanique faisait vaciller les flammes, créant une atmosphère très romantique. Cependant, Draco avait à peine remarqué tout cela, que quelque chose d'autre attira et retint son attention.

Harry était debout juste de l'autre côté de la table. Draco sentit sa bouche devenir cotonneuse tandis qu'il contemplait le grand homme aux cheveux de jais impeccablement paré d'une chemise d'un bleu profond presque roi et d'un pantalon noir, les deux semblaient avoir été faits sur mesure tant ils collaient au Gryffondor comme une deuxième peau. Retirant brusquement ses yeux du corps appétissant, Draco se sentit comme s'il allait s'effondrer sous le regard plein de désir qu'il vit brûler dans les yeux brillants d'Harry.

En marchant à grands pas vers l'endroit où se trouvait Draco, Harry s'arrêta quand il fut debout juste en face du Serpentard. **« Merci de te joindre à moi pour le dîner de ce soir. » **Draco pouvait à peine incliner la tête, toujours abasourdi par tout le trouble qu'Harry lui avait fait ressentir.

Se sentant presque timide, Harry présenta à Draco deux longues tiges de roses rouges. **« Tiens, j'ai pris celles-ci pour toi. »**

Étonné, Draco prit les fleurs offertes et inhala leur merveilleux parfum. Les fleurs étaient d'un rouge profond couleur, chaque pétale avait parfaitement pris forme, elles étaient exquises. Touché par la prévenance d'Harry, Draco prit une profonde respiration et chuchota, **« Merci Harry, jamais personne ne m'avait donné des fleurs auparavant. »**

**« Tant pis pour eux,**__**alors." **Harry sourit.** "Viens et assieds-toi, je ne veux pas que le dîner soit froid. » **

Ayant retrouvé ses esprits, Draco permit à Harry de le mener à la table. Une fois qu'ils furent assis, Draco ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de demander, **« Alors, pourquoi t'es-tu donné tout ce mal ? » **

Harry se pencha sur la table et prit la main chaude de Draco dans la sienne avant qu'il ne réponde. **« Eh bien, pour deux raisons en réalité. D'abord, parce que je sais que je n'étais pas très présent récemment et que j'ai senti que je te négligeais un peu ; je voulais faire quelque chose avec toi. »**

Draco fut heureux de la réponse d'Harry jusqu'ici et serra doucement sa main de la sienne. **« Et la deuxième raison ? »**

**« Eh bien, il sert aussi un peu de fête ; nous avons fini d'enregistrer le CD aujourd'hui. »**

Draco pouvait voir l'excitation sur le visage d'Harry. **« Mes félicitations, je sais que vous y avez tous travaillé très dur, c'est vraiment un exploit. »**

Harry se sentit rosirface à l'éloge de Draco. **« Merci Dray ; cela signifie beaucoup pour moi, surtout venant de toi. » **

**« Mais Harry, pourquoi es-tu ici avec moi ? Tu ne devrais pas être avec le groupe quelque part à te rendre complètement ivre ? » **Harry ne pouvait même pas deviner comment Draco s'était senti quand il s'était rendu compte que Harry voulait passer du temps avec lui cette fois-ci ; cependant, il ne pouvait empêcher de s'immiscer le sentiment qu'à un moment il devrait très probablement partager Harry avec d'autres.

**« Non Dray, il n'y a personne d'autre que toi avec qui je préférais partager la nuit. **» Draco sourit à ces mots instantanément et Harry en sentit la douce chaleur au creux de son estomac. **« En plus, nous avons déjà fait celui-là après que nous ayons enregistré le premier CD. » **

Draco eut la nette impression qu'Harry ne plaisantait pas sur cette dernière partie, mais plutôt que de ressasser le passé, Draco voulut utiliser ce moment pour construire leur avenir. **« Qu'elles sont les belles choses que nous pouvons voir sur les plateaux là-bas ? »** Draco demanda alors qu'il dirigeait l'attention d'Harry sur le plateauqui avait été dressé.

Se servant du bacon grillé, de la purée de pommes de terre à l'ail et des pois de senteur grillés et de petites courges d'été,Draco retourna s'asseoir. Tandis qu'il remplissait son plat, Harry avait débouché le vin et leur avait servit chacun un verre.

Après qu'Harry ait fait son propre choixpour la soirée et soit retourné s'asseoir à la table, Draco leva son verre de vin. **« À quoi devrions-nous boire ? » **

Harry pensa aux nombreuses possibilités, mais décida de rester sur quelque chose de sure, **« Que dis-tu de boire à ce soir ? »**

Le désarroi vacilla pendant une seconde sur le visage de Draco avant qu'il ne fasse tinter son verre contre celui d'Harry et dise **« A ce soir. »**

**« À ce soir. »** Répondit Harry, déposant ses lunettes, et tendant son verre.

En prenant une autre petite gorgée de vin, Draco étudia son compagnon. **« Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi nous nous sommes battus tellement quand nous étions plus jeunes ? » **

Harry essaya de ne pas s'étrangler avec son dîner en entendant cette question inattendue. **« J'ai juste supposé que c'était parce que tu étais un imbécile prétentieux. »**

Draco haussa ces sourcils, _**« Bien sûr cela pourrait venir du fait que tu as toujours été un parfait petit Gryffondor, transgressant toujours les règles et s'attirant toujours des ennuis pour cela. »**_Voyant qu'Harry n'allait pas prendre cet appât, Draco prit une autre gorgée de vin et continua. **« Mais si c'était quelque chose d'autre ? »**

Harry reposa soigneusement sa fourchette dans son plat. **« Ok, je vois que tu ne me laisseras pas finir mon dîner tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit tout ce que tu as sur le cœur, je laisse tomber, pourquoi penses-tu que nous nous sommes autant battus ? » **

Tournant son verre entre ses doigts, Draco attrapa du regardla façon dont les bougies se reflétaient dans le cristal taillé et dans le vin rouge foncé. **« Eh bien, j'ai une théorie, elle est basée sur une histoire que ma grand-mère Malfoy utilisé pour me raconter quand j'étais un petit enfant. »** Voyant qu'Harry était vraiment intéressé, Draco continua. **« Certains sorciers croient que la terre et l'homme ont été créé non pas par un Dieu, mais par plusieurs Dieux. Chaque Dieu avait sa propre spécialité, semblable à celle décrite dans la mythologie moldue. Ainsi, chacun de ces Dieux sont puissants dans leur propre domaine et comme dans n'importe quel groupe d'êtres puissants, il y avait des désaccords. En particulier, il y avait deux dieux qui rarement d'accord sur quoi que ce soit. La plupart des désaccords ont été réglés pacifiquement, mais certains ne l'étaient pas.**

Il fallut que les Dieux se rejoignent dans un commun effort pour créer l'homme, tant la tâche fut compliquée à accomplir. Compte tenu du fait que nous étions les premières créatures qu'ils ont crées possédant des âmes. Ces âmes permettraient à l'homme à traverser la mort comme ils voulaient s'envoler et être réunis avec d'autres qu'ils avaient précédemment accueillis. »

Draco vit qu'il avait la totale attention d'Harry. **« Mais il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les Dieux ne fassent valoir de nouvelles créations. Des combats ont éclaté, plus violent que jamais et les Dieux se sont divisé en deux clan, ceux qui voulaient que nous vivions sur terre sans leur intervention, et ceux qui voulaient créer un nouveau royaume seulement pour l'homme. »** ****

« La bataille entre les dieux est devenue féroce, avec l'homme coincé au centre du conflit. La puissance générée par les deux parties fut d'une telle force qu'il finit par diviser les êtres qu'ils avaient créés avec amour par le centre en ce que nous savons aujourd'hui, l'homme. Pour ce faire, les Dieux se sont rendus compte que leur merveilleuse création était en ruine, défectueuse et la pire partie de celle-ci était la complexité des âmes dont les Dieux avaient été si fier, étaient maintenant divisés en deux. 

**Aucun groupe ne voulait prétendre à l'imperfection des créatures, c'est pourquoi, l'homme fut banni de la terre. Maintenant l'histoire laisse entendre que chaque homme a quelque part sur cette planète une personne qui possède l'autre moitié de son âme. Une âme sœur. Et si vous êtes très chanceux, les deux personnes se rencontrent et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que leur âme est complète. »**

Harry était fasciné par l'histoire Draco était en train de conter. **« Donc, c'est ce que tu pense que nous sommes, deux moitiés d'une même âme/des âmes sœurs ? Mais je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tout cela à avoir avec notre guerre lorsque nous étions enfants. »  
**  
Draco remplit son verre et prit ensuite une autre gorgée, sa gorge était légèrement asséché d'avoir tant parlé. **« Eh bien vois-le cette façon Harry, nous étions deux enfants de onze ans qui s'étaient rencontrés dans une boutique de vêtements. J'aimerais penser que nos âmes doivent s'être reconnu l'une l'autre, mais nous étions trop jeunes pour savoir comment faire face aux émotions qui ont été invoquées. Il est clair que nous avons toujours été attiré l'un par l'autre, c'est juste que, au lieu de l'amour, il était plus facile pour nous de nous haïr jusqu'à ce que nous ayons suffisamment mûri pour réaliser ce que nous ressentons vraiment l'un pour l'autre. »  
**  
Harry pensa à tout ce qui avait été dit par Draco, et il semblait assez raisonnable, mais il n'était pas sûr de n'avoir jamais détesté le blond. **« Tu me détestais ? »**  
**  
« Pas toi ? Toutes ces fois où j'ai essayé de te faire expulser, tous les combats, les frasques, et de railleries, et ces badges affreux que j'ai fait au cours du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Quand je repense à tout ça maintenant, je pense que j'ai fait tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour attirer ton attention parce que je savais quelque part dans mon subconscient que j'avais besoin que tu me prêt attention. »**  
**  
« Eh bien, j'ai certainement fait ça, non? Nous avons eu beaucoup de grands moments à l'école, n'est-ce pas ? »**Murmura Harry. ****

Les heures suivantes passèrent à l'évocation de souvenirs de deux vieux amis à propos du passé, attentifs à éviter tout sujet pouvant causer Harry plus de douleur sur la trahison qu'il a subi.

**§*&o&*§**

**« Il est tard, je pense que je suis près à aller au lit, »** Dit doucement en regardant le reflet de la lune à la surface de l'eau dans la piscine.  
**  
**Draco soupira déçu, tout avait si bien commencé, mais il semblerait que Harry ne soit pas prêt à reprendre leur relation intime.

Lorsque Draco ne répondit pas, Harry examina plus attentivement son compagnon et lui tendit la main. Le vert forêt rencontra le gris tempête. **« Tu viens ? »**  
**  
**Draco marqua une pause, pas sûr d'avoir correctement compris ce que Harry avait dit. Le Serpentard essaya de ralentir la frénésie des battements de son cœur alors qu'il se disait qu'Harry pouvait bien vouloir dire qu'il était temps pour lui de se retirer dans sa propre chambre. Léchant ses lèvres, Draco dit d'une voix enrouée, **« J'aimerais me joindre à toi, mais j'ai peur d'avoir oublié mon pyjama. »**

Draco sentit sa poitrine se contracter au sourire lumineux qui traversa le visage d'Harry. _**« Cela devrait être illégal d'être aussi beau. »**_****

« Eh bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous mettre d'accord pour que les pyjamas soient facultatifs. »

Repoussant sa chaise avec un gémissement, Draco se leva, en ignorant la main d'Harry, et attira un peu plus l'homme dans ses bras. Il sentit un frisson passer dans son corps à ce contact. **« As-tu idée de combien je t'aime ? »** Réussit-il finalement à chuchoter à l'oreille de l'homme aux cheveux noir corbeau.****

Harry attira son visage, saisissant les lèvres du blond dans un époustouflant baiser. Quand Harry commença mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, Draco gémit et ouvrit la bouche, accueillant Harry.Harry prit son temps pour l'explorer, retraçant les moindres recoins de sa bouche chaude. À cet instant, Draco s'abandonna à Harry, prêt à se laissé aller n'importe où là où il le déciderait. Lorsque la langue d'Harry se retira doucement, Draco reprit le baiser, faisant la même chose à Harry et puis tout le reste sembla tout simplement disparaître. Il n'y avait pas de temps, aucune brise caressante d'océan, pas de martèlement des vagues. Tout ce qui existait à ce moment-là, était Harry et Draco ainsi que la douce caresse de deux lèvres et le battement de deux cœurs. Enfin, il apparut clairement qu'ils avaient besoin de plus d'intimité que ce que le patio offrait actuellement.  
**  
**D'une voix chancelante, Harry répondit finalement : **«Je pense que non, mais pourquoi ne pas me montrer ? »  
**  
N'ayant pas besoin de plus d'invitation, Draco embarqua Harry dans ses bras et se déplaça à travers la maison jusque dans la chambre d'Harry.

**§*&o&*§**

Draco ne s'était pas arrêté jusqu'à ce qu'il ait défoncé la porte fermée de la chambre d'Harry et qu'il ait doucement déposé Harry sur son grand lit. Tombant sur l'autre côté du lit, Harry souleva sa main en direction de la porte et murmura un sort.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ? »** Demanda doucement Draco qui n'entendit pas l'incantation exacte comme il se concentrait sur ce qui allait arriver.

**« Juste un sort qui me permet de savoir si l'un des jumeaux a besoin de moi ; j'ai également mis un sort de verrouillage et un sort de silence sur la pièce »** Dit Harry alors qu'il marchait vers l'endroit où se tenait debout Draco.

Sans quitter des yeux les deux lacs d'argent liquide, Harry commença à se déshabiller lentement. Le souffle de Draco se bloqua dans sa gorge quand il vit Harry atteindre lentement sa chemise et commence à la déboutonner. Les longs doigts bronzés se déplacèrent gracieusement à travers le doux tissu de sa chemise de soie. La bouche du blond était complètement sèche au moment où Harry en avait terminé avec le troisième bouton. Avec un gémissement, Draco tenta de rejoindre son amant, quand Harry secoua la tête et fit un pas en arrière loin de lui, n'arrêtant pas le retrait de ses vêtements.

Bientôt, le tee-shirt en soie d'Harry glissa sur ses fortes épaules et son dos, tombant à ses pieds. Dans un éclair de lucidité, Draco réalisa ce qu'Harry était en train de faire. Il n'était pas tout simplement en train de le taquiner, il s'était lui-même offert à Draco, totalement et sans réserve. Un frisson parcouru la base du cou de Draco, puis l'ensemble de son corps jusqu'à ses jambes, lui faisant ressentir une sensation de faiblesse et des vertiges. Draco n'aurait même jamais rêvé qu'Harry ferait quelque chose d'aussi érotique que cela.

Draco lutta pour se détendre, en essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à ce qu'Harry faisait de manière à ne pas perdre totalement le contrôle et s'embarrasser. Toutefois, quand il vit Harry atteindre les coutures de son pantalon et qu'il entendit le bruit de la fermeture éclair descendu, Draco perdit le peu de retenue qu'il eut possédé.

Attirant le Gryffondor à lui, les mains de Draco ôtèrent avec adresse le dernier vêtement d'Harry. Harry s'était complètement remis au maniement de Draco tandis que celui-ci jetait le Gryffondor sur le lit. Ôtant avec précipitation ses propres vêtements, Draco ne pouvait pas se contenter de la vue de Harry complètement nu étendu devant lui, l'attendant. Harry sentit le matelas fléchir lorsque Draco le rejoint sur les draps en soie couleur crème.

Comme Draco se pencha au-dessus de lui, Harry noua ses bras autour de l'autre homme et l'attira à lui dans un baiser. Harry prit son temps avec ce baiser, ce qui permit à toutes les émotions qu'il était actuellement en train de ressentir de s'exprimer. Il déversa tout l'amour qu'il avait refoulé au cours des trois dernières années dans ce baiser.

Le baiser passionné continua pendant ce qui semblait une éternité et à nouveau, comme il l'avait précédemment été sur le patio, il sembla que tout en dehors de ces deux âmes cessa d'exister. Harry commença à trembler de désir, comme le baiser devenait plus urgent et le besoin d'appartenir à Draco menaça de le consumer. Petit à petit, il prit conscience de la douce exploration du corps de Draco : une caresse papillon au niveau de son bas-ventre, un frottement des doigts en petits cercles sur la peau douce au-dessus de l'aine.

Harry haleta lorsque la langue inquisitrice de Draco glissa encore plus bas. Harry ferma les yeux et jeta sa tête en arrière comme une vague de plaisir intense le traversa. Sentant l'orgasme imminent d'Harry, Draco commença à lui murmurer des encouragements tout en posant de doux baisers derrière son oreille et le long de son cou. Alors que Harry se cambra, le besoin irrésistiblede marquer ce bel homme comme sien l'emporta, et Draco mordit violemment le peu d'espace dans la courbe de son cou. Harry hurla. ****

Embrassant doucement Harry et en lui donnant une chance de récupérer, Draco sourit en coin en demandant, **« Ça faisait longtemps ? »**

**« Tu n'en n'as aucune idée. »** Harry fut finalement en mesure de respirer par l'intermédiaire de ses lèvres gonflées par les baisers.

**« Alors, où as-tu caché le lubrifiant ? » **

Ne voulant pas gaspillant de l'énergie en répondant à haute voix, Harry montra sa table de nuit.

Passant par-dessus Harry, Draco ouvrit le tiroir et prit un petit tube de lubrifiant.

Revenant à sa précédente position, Draco entreprit de préparer son amour. Une fois qu'Harry fut complètement étiré, détendu et une fois de plus dans l'extase la plus totale, Draco s'agenouilla entre ses cuisses et se mit en position.

**« Je t'aime tellement, tu n'as pas idée à quel point cela est important pour moi. **» Harry écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de Draco, prévenant ainsi toutes nouvelles remarques tandis que d'un coup de rein, Draco le posséda.

Un long gémissement sortit de la gorge d'Harry, alors que la sensation d'être possédé le fit trembler. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi complet qu'il ne l'était en ce moment, les derniers morceaux d'un puzzle très complexe se mettant finalement en place.Sentir si profondément son amant en lui, le proclamer sien, le faisant se sentir entier. Ce moment était tellement bien, parfait. Une pensée fugace des ennuis à venir traversa l'esprit d'Harry avant qu'il ne soit de nouveau perdu dans les flammes qui le consumaient**. **Harry défia quiconque ou quoi que ce soit de tenter de s'interposer entre lui et son âme sœur. L'idée même d'une séparation quelle qu'en soit la durée était impensable. Il était là où il avait besoin d'être, ici, en sécurité et aimé, dans la forte étreinte de son compagnon.****

Harry et Draco bougèrent leurs corps en rythme avec la musique que leurs cœurs et âmes pouvait entendre, chacun luttant pour l'ultime consécration. Deux moitiés d'une même âme, se déplaçant à l'unisson, unis à jamais. Lorsque la jouissance les frappa, ils se libérèrent ensemble en frissonnant, criant chacun le nom de l'autre. ****

Le corps satisfait de Draco s'affaissa lentement sur de celui d'Harry, ses lèvres se déplaçant avec soin sur la poitrine trempée de sueur de celui-ci. Après quelques instants, Draco récupéra assez pour pouvoir se retirer lentement, attentif à ne pas causer une quelconque gène à Harry.

**«Je t'aime»,** murmura Harry d'une voix endormie, ayant clairement besoin de repos, alors qu'il se blottissait contre le torse de Draco.

**« Je t'aime aussi»,** furent les derniers mots qu'ils entendirent avant qu'ils ne se tombent dans un profond et paisible sommeil.

**§*&o&*§**

Draco se réveilla avec la sensation d'un souffle chaud et humide dans son cou. Il ne ressentit aucun mal aise, c'était juste qu'il n'avait jamais connu cette sensation, puisqu'il avait pour habitude de toujours dormir seul. Sans préavis, les souvenirs et les images de ce qui s'était passé la veille revint à lui. N'osant croire qu'il était enfin arrivé au lit avec Harry, Draco bascula lentement sur le côté afin qu'il puisse avoir une meilleure vision de l'homme ensommeillé à côté de lui. ****

Harry était étendu sur le dos avec un bras placé au dessus de sa tête et l'autre enroulé autour de sa taille et sa tête était tournée du côté de Draco. Avec une lueur prédatrice dans les yeux, Draco nota avec satisfaction qu'au cours de la nuit, la soie s'était enchevêtrée autour des jambes, et Harry était actuellement drapé uniquement sur la partie inférieure de son corps.

Soigneusement, il envoya le drap plus loin,ses yeux errants continuant l'étude du corps de l'homme endormi.Draco fut attristé de voir plusieurs petites cicatrices qui venaient entachés la perfection de la peau crémeuse. Une cicatrice en particulier attira son attention. Niché à la base de son ventre, où les douces boucles pubiennes d'Harry commençaient, il y avait une longue et très fine cicatrice qui s'était effacée avec le temps. Impossible de résister, Draco remonta lentement le chemin de la cicatrice du bout du doigt.

**« Tu sais que ça chatouille. »** ****

Draco sourit piteusement, mais n'arrêta pas le lent mouvement de va-et-vient de ses doigts.****

Harry face au manque de réponse de Draco. **«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**  
**  
**La main sur son bas-ventre s'immobilisa, puis Draco regarda vers Harry, une expression nostalgique sur le visage.

**« Je viens de réalisé tout ce que j'ai raté, c'est tout. »**  
**  
**Ilsavaient tous les deux tellement ratés de la vie de l'un de l'autre,mais il savait que Draco regrettait encore plus ce qu'il avait fait. Non seulement il avait manqué une partie de la vie de Harry depuis trois ans et demi, mais il avait manqué en premier lieu presque trois ans de la vie de ses fils. N'étant pas sûr de ce qu'il pouvait dire pour rassurer Draco, Harry resta silencieux et laissa Draco continuer avec ce qui le perturbait.

**« Il s'agit de l'entaille faite lors de la naissance des jumeaux ? »** Demanda Draco, pointant vers la cicatrice qu'il venait de découvrir, d'une voix lente et attentive. Harry acquiesça. ****

« Merlin, j'aurais tout donné pour te voir enceint. Je parie que tu es devenu énorme. » Draco fit un sourire taquin à l'homme aux cheveux noir corbeau, mais Harry pouvait encore voir la tristesse dans ses yeux. **« Alors, as-tu beaucoup dandiner ? » **

Heureux que l'humeur se soit considérablement éclaircie, Harry renversa et coinça un Draco non résistant contre le matelas. **« Dandiner ! »** Grogna Harry.** «Je ne peux pas croire que tu es pu ne serais-ce que suggérer une telle chose. J'espère que tu sais que je n'ai jamais dandiné. »** Continua Harry le regard dirigé vers le bas, sur son prisonnier quand soudain il réalisa dans quelle position précaire dans laquelle se trouvait Draco. **« Dites-moi Monsieur Malfoy, êtes-vous chatouilleux ? »**

Draco cessa de se moquer de l'image interne représentant un Harry de la taille d'un petit hippopotame au neuvième mois de grossesse dandinant sur une de ses chansons hip hop, à la dangereuse question qui lui était posé. **« Ne soit pas ridicule Harry, bien sûr que je ne suis pas chatouilleux. Maintenant, descends de moi, j'ai besoin d'utiliser la salle de bain. »  
**  
**« Je ne pense pas que tu puisses m'échapper aussi facilement. En outre je pense que tu es entrain de me mentir et je suis sur le point de te le prouver. »**

« **N'y pense même pas, Potter. J'aurais dû me douter que quelqu'un de ton âge qui dort avec des peluches s'efforcerait de découvrir quelque chose d'aussi enfantin que les chatouilles. »,** Rétorqua-t-il, l'étincelle dans les yeux de Draco adoucissait la dureté des paroles.****

Harry recula et s'assit, surpris par les paroles de Draco**. « De quoi tu parles maintenant Malfoy ? »**

Voyant la confusion de Harry, Draco roula jusqu'à la tête de lit et, coincé entre la table de nuit et le lit, tira sur le loup qui était coincé. **« Est-ce que ce petit gars t'apporte du réconfort**** ? »******

Harry regarda Draco alors qu'il sortait de son lit et lui présentait le loup gris qu'il avait acheté il y a si longtemps.

Voyant le choc sur le visage de Harry, Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de taquiner la voix l'homme un peu plus. **« Quelque chose que tu ne me dit pas Harry, comme ce gars a ton odeur tout autour de lui. »  
**  
Ce petit loup avait été là, quand Harry avait cru qu'il ne verrait pas le jour se lever le matin suivant. Il était tellement reconnaissant envers cet animal, mais maintenant il était temps qu'il retourne à son propriétaire.

**« En fait Dray, il ne m'appartient pas, » **Répondit Harry d'une voix calme et stable.

Draco examina le loup, incrédule face à ce qu'Harry lui disait. **« Eh bien, à qui est-il si ce n'est pas le tien ? S'agit-il d'un des jumeaux ? »  
**  
Harry sourit doucement. **« En fait, il t'appartient. »** ****

Draco était désormais complètement perdu. **« Je n'ai jamais possédé un loup en peluche Harry, tu dois te tromper, ce n'est pas le mien. »**

« Oui, il t'appartient, la raison pour laquelle tu ne t'en souviens pas est que je ne te l'ai jamais donné après l'avoir acheté, » Expliqua doucement Harry.  
**  
**Draco leva les yeux surpris**. « Tu l'as acheté pour moi ? Quand ? »**

**« À New York. »** Harry prit le temps de rassembler ses pensées avant qu'il ne poursuive**. « Je l'ai acheté après que Severus t'ais envoyé la lettre et que tu es parti pour la première fois. Quand je fus seul pour une semaine, je suis tombé sur cet incroyable magasin de jouets et je l'ai vu. Il m'a tellement fait pensé à toi, et au fait que je te voulais près de moi. Mais, lorsque tu es revenu, tu es resté peu de temps à l'appartement et nous avons passé notre temps à faire d'autres choses. J'ai tout simplement oublié de te le donner. Donc, Draco, je voudrais te présenter Mystic. »** ****

Profondément touché que Harry lui ait acheté un cadeau au cours de leur séjour à New York, Draco attira Harry dans une autre accolade. **« Merci. »**

**« Tu es le bienvenu»,** répondit Harry, se levant hors du lit et faisant son chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain.  
**  
**Encore en train d'examiner sa nouvelle peluche, Draco suivit Harry, ne prêtant pas beaucoup d'attention à l'endroit où il allait.  
**  
« Je ne peux pas croire que tu lui ais donné un nom. »** ****

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu proposes, que je l'appelles " le loup" indéfiniment ? »

Draco chercha à dire quelque chose de sarcastique à son amant lorsqu'il se rendit compte où il était. **« Bon sang Harry, cette salle de bain ressemble exactement à celle de la chambre de préfet. »**  
**  
**Harry rougit. **« Ouais, je sais. Lorsque j'ai construit cet endroit, tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser c'était à quel point j'aimais cette salle de bain. C'était la seule fois où je pouvais dans ma vie avoir ma propre salle de bain, alors j'ai décidé de la recréer le plus possible cette salle de bain ici, autant que je le pouvais. »**

Se moquant de l'embarras de son partenaire, Draco se mit à se préparer rapidement afin de commencer leur journée.

**§*&o&*§**

Deux jours plus tard, la ménagerie Potter avait presque tout emballé**. **La plupart des affaires de la famille allaient être transférés d'un coup le moment venu. Les choses qu'ils avaient pris avec eux, comme les vêtements, les objets personnels, les jouets des jumeaux avaient été soigneusement emballés et rétrécis dans plusieurs cartons qu'ils prendraient avec eux quand ils prendraient le train pour leur retour à Poudlard. Draco et Harry avaient effectivement acheté de nombreux habits pour les jumeaux et eux-mêmes, dont ils auraient besoin pour les basses températures. Ils avaient prévus de partir dans les jours suivants tandis qu'Harry était toujours en train de régler quelques détails en mettant fin à l'existence desonalias, qu'il avait utilisé pendant si longtemps.  
**  
**Harry s'était réuni avec ses comptables et avocats et avait pris soin de faire transférer une grande partie de son importante richesse qu'il avait gagné en étant Emrys Kingston, dans une banque à Londres. À l'insu de Draco, Harry avait également pris le temps d'établir avec ses avocats, un nouveau testament nommant Draco et les jumeaux comme bénéficiaires de sa succession et Draco comme tuteur pour les jumeaux dans le cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose. ****

Harry venait de raccrocher le téléphone après avoir commander quelques pizzas dans une pizzeria locale lorsque Nicole fit irruption dans la pièce. Elle était cramoisi et un peu à bout de souffle comme si elle s'était pressée de venir ici.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Nikki ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » **Demanda Harry, préoccupé par son apparition soudaine**. **Elle avait prévu de passer la soirée en disant adieu à certains de ses amis, puisqu'elle avait accepté l'invitation d'Harry et Draco pour se rendre à Poudlard avec eux. Ayant pris soin des jumeaux depuis leur naissance,elle n'aurait d'aucune façon permis de ne pas être à leur côté,du moins, pas avant qu'ils aient trente ans et plus.  
**  
**Nicole essayait encore de reprendre son souffle alors qu'elle fit claquer la Eagle Talon, le journal sorcier local, sur le comptoir. ****

Draco était venu se placer derrière Harry et se mit par dessus son épaule pour lire les titres du jour. Son estomac se remplit d'effroi à la vue de l'actualité. Il y avait eut deux attentats de Mangemorts à New York hier et la présence de certains hommes vêtus de longues robes sombres avec des masques à San Diego ce matin.

**« Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de quitter cet enfer. »**

Harry ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec les sentiments de Draco. Les Mangemorts étaient près de découvrir leur emplacement ; ils avaient besoin de s'en aller d'ici maintenant. ****

Se déplaçant rapidement dans la maison, ramassant et diminuant leurs derniers effets, Harry et Draco les ayant préparés pour une sortie rapide. Réduisant les valises et les mettant dans leurs poches, Harry ramassa Matthew et Draco fit de même avec Evan. En tenant les deux hommes à la fois, Nicole toucha le Portauloin, tandis que Draco criait le code d'activation et la famille disparut.

**À** **suivre…**


	18. Bienvenue à la maison

**Auteur :** The Shadow Bandit

**Titre original : **A moment in time

**Titre en Français :** Un moment dans le temps

**Rating : **M

**Genre : Général/**Romance

**Couple : **Draco M./Harry P.

**État de la fic original : **35 (FINI)

**État de la fic Française :** 18; **Traduits : **FINI

**Traductrices : **Lunapix

**Bêta traductrice: **Remus James Lupin

**Bêta correctrice :** _ON RECHERCHE_

**&**

**Résumé :** Harry apprend au cours de sa septième année que sa vie peut changer à jamais d'un seul coup. MPREG Harry/Draco

**&**

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin.

**&**

**Disclamer : **Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

**&**

*****petit message d'Onarluca*****

**Nous avons besoin impérativement de Bêta traductrices **

**(** qui verrifie par rapport à la version original si la traduction est bonne**)**

Car nous avons plein de chapitres traduit.

Mais comme vous avez pu le remarqué, il n'y a pas de mise à jour.

La raison est simple, les chap ne sont ni bêta traduit ni bêta corriger.**( plus besoinde bêta correctrice)**

Nous avons à ce jour qu'une bêta traductrice

Deplus, septembre sera l'arrivé de fin de fic et nouvelle fic (allez voir sur le profil)

Pour me joindre envoyez-moi un mail à l'adresse suivant :

Onarluca (serveur orange).fr

*** **fin du message d'Onarluca** ***

**&**

Bonne lecture

**Eni et Onarluca**

**&**

**Chapitre 18 Bienvenue à la maison**

Harry se secoua la tête pour enlever la légère désorientation que causé le déplacement par portoloin pour traverser le globe. « Je suis au moins parvenu à tenir debout, pensa-t-il ironiquement. » C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que le tremblement qu'il sentait de venait pas de lui mais du petit enfant qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

**« Hey, petit cœur, tu vas bien ? »** demanda doucement Harry.

**« Je n'aime pas le portoloin papa, »** répondit solennellement Matthew.

Harry fut soulagé que les tremblements cessent peu à peu.

**« Pour te dire la vérité, mon cœur, je ne les aime pas beaucoup non plus, »** confia Harry dans un doux chuchotement.

Harry vit que Draco calmait un Evan aussi affecté. Evan regarda son papa par-dessus l'épaule de Draco.

**« C'est dégoûtant »** se renfrogna le petit garçon de presque trois ans.

Harry ne pouvait pas être plus d'accord.

Le portoloin les avait amenés à un endroit juste en dehors des sorts protecteurs de Poudlard. Regardant en bas de la colline, Harry pouvait voir ce qu'il restait du seul village entièrement sorcier d'Europe, Pré-au-Lard. Il était en ruine. Ironiquement, le seul bâtiment laissé en grande partie intacte était la Cabane Hurlante. Les autres magasins, pubs, maisons et autres structures étaient en partie en ruines, des fenêtres ou des portes manquantes ou cassées, quelques toits détruits, ou bien semblaient s'émietter tellement ils avaient implosé. Harry fut attristé de voir qu'il n'y avait plus rien à l'endroit où se tenait les Trois Balais dans le passé.

Harry poussa un bas sifflement

**« Que Diable s'est-il passé ici ? »**

Draco donna un regard cursif au désastre.

**« La guerre, Harry, c'est la guerre. Pré-au-Lard est tombé afin d'ouvrir une brèche vers Poudlard il y a neuf mois »** expliqua gravement Draco.

Harry laissa errer ses yeux sur la destruction lentement et avec incrédulité. Harry avait entendu les mots qui disaient que l'effort de guerre allait mal, mais il n'avait pas vraiment réalisé. Confronté à l'effrayante évidence que la guerre n'était pas passée loin de Poudlard, il vit que l'urgence de la situation était indéniable.

**« Viens Harry, je veux arriver au château avant qu'il ne fasse plus sombre. Ce n'est pas sûr ici » **indiqua Draco en transférant Evan de sa hanche droite à sa hanche gauche.

**« Draco, laisse-moi le prendre s'il est trop lourd pour toi »** dit Nicole dans une voix douce exagérée, tentant de dissoudre l'atmosphère tendue.

**« Je voudrais te voir essayer. » **

Draco lui fit un clin d'œil alors qu'il se détournait des restes du village pour commencer à arpenter le chemin usé menant au château.

Hésitant encore une seconde ou deux, Harry se détourna aussi et suivit sa famille sur le chemin redevenu familier qui le ramenait à la seule maison d'enfance qu'il eut connu.

Alors qu'ils atteignaient le sommet de la colline donnant sur Poudlard, le colossal château attira leur regard. Harry s'arrêta, hypnotisé par la vue des tourelles et des tours familières. La lumière flamboyante se reflétant au travers du cristal taillé du château rayonnait, forçant allègrement Harry à s'approcher. Sa gorge sembla se fermer et sa poitrine se serrer lorsqu'il se rappela la première fois qu'il avait vu la magnifique structure et la façon dont il l'avait jugé. Structure n'était pas le bon mot, Poudlard était tellement plus que des pierres et du mortier, Poudlard était presque vivant.

**« C'est joli, hein papa ? »**

Harry sourit en regardant le visage retourné de Matthew.

**« C'est sûr. C'est probablement l'une des plus jolies choses que j'ai vues. A l'exception de ton père, bien sûr. » **

Harry avait ajouté la dernière phrase dans un chuchotement malicieux.

Réalisant que Draco, Evan et Nicole avaient continué à avancer, Harry et Matthew se dépêchèrent de les rattraper. Plus ils approchaient du château, plus Harry pouvait ressentir les changements qui n'étaient pas visibles au premier regard. Poudlard semblait las, fatigué d'une façon ou d'une autre ; il n'avait pas le même éclat qu'avant.

Ils étaient presque devant les énormes portes d'entrée quand Harry se sentit comme si on l'avait plongé dans un seau d'eau glacé. Il y était. Il n'y avait aucun retour possible maintenant. Après qu'il ait passé ces portes, il allait devoir faire face à ses démons, ceux qu'il avait maintenus constamment enfermés, loin dans les méandres de son esprit. Les doutes commençaient à l'accabler, faisait-il ce qu'il fallait et, plus sérieusement encore, serait-il capable de faire ce qu'il était venu faire ? Harry ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il tremblait tant il était occupé à ne pas vomir.

Sans dire un mot, Nicole lui prit l'enfant et le serra dans ses bras. Se penchant légèrement, elle donna à Harry un doux baiser sur la joue.

**« Tout va bien se passer Harry, ils ne peuvent pas plus te blesser. » **

Harry tomba sur le sol, mettant sa tête entre ses genoux, et il respira profondément plusieurs fois.

**« Je sais mais… donnez-moi juste quelques instants. » **

Draco posa Evan sur le sol et se mit à genoux près d'Harry.

**« Harry, je sais que c'est dur. Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce par quoi tu es en train de passer. Mais sache que je suis vraiment fier de toi. Nous faisons ce que nous devons faire, tu dois croire cela. Je serais avec toi à chaque moment. Je ne te laisserais plus seul. » **

Se concentrant sur les mots de Draco, Harry put finalement maîtriser sa respiration légèrement erratique. Se redressant, Harry attira Draco à lui, ayant besoin de la proximité et de la chaleur que le blond lui donnait.

**« Merci Draco, j'en avais besoin. » **

Draco sourit avant de presser ses lèvres chaudes contre celles d'Harry, légèrement refroidies.

**« Je t'aime, p'tit Lion. » **

Harry sentit une partie de sa nervosité disparaître dans m'étreinte de Draco, remplacée par la diffusion de confiance en soi.

**« P'tit Lion ? »** interrogea Harry. Je ne peux même pas me rappeler la dernière fois que tu m'as appelé comme ça.

**« Je sais, il me semble simplement normal de reprendre le surnom que je t'avais donné à l'école maintenant que nous y sommes de retour. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? » **

Draco rit chaudement. Se penchant, il prit la main encore moites d'Harry dans les siennes.

**« Viens mon amour, il est temps pour nous de faire face à ces bâtards. »**

Donnant à Draco un autre petit baiser, Harry dit dans un souffle :

**« Que le spectacle commence ! »**

**« Tu vas bien papa ? » **

**« Papa va bien, Evan. Attends d'être à l'intérieur du château. C'est absolument stupéfiant. Si nous entrions maintenant… »**

**« Ouais. Papa, 'ai faim moi ! »** Bouda Evan alors que son ventre laissait échapper un grognement fort.

C'est alors qu'Harry se rendit compte qu'ils étaient partis en jeûnant de Californie, n'ayant pas attendu le livreur de pizza. Aucun n'avait dîné.

Prenant une riche et profonde respiration, Harry se tourna et fit face aux portes. Sachant qu'avec l'appui de sa famille, il pourrait faire face à ce qui l'attendait derrière. Prenant la main d'Evan dans son autre main, il inclina la tête vers Draco pour montrer qu'il se sentait prêt.

**« Je parie que nous trouverons pleins de bonnes choses à manger dedans. Je ne vous ai jamais parlé des chocogrenouilles ? » **

Soulagé qu'Harry se sente à peu près normal, Draco s'avança et ouvrit les lourdes portes en bois à la volée.

Pendant qu'il traversait le hall d'entrée, Harry eu le sentiment surnaturel que le château lui-même soupirait de soulagement alors qu'il retournait enfin à la maison. Se débarrassant de ses pensées ridicules, Harry leva la tête fièrement et avança davantage dans le grand hall.

Le directeur se crispa dans son fauteuil de la table maîtresse lorsqu'il entendit les portes d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se fermer dans un claquement. Se concentrant fortement, Dumbledore put sentir l'immense magie protéger le château, presque comme une couverture chaude soulage un nouveau-né. Les salles étant toujours en place, celui qui venait d'entrer ne constituait aucune menace pour le château ou ses occupants. Sinon, le château ne leur aurait jamais permis d'entrer.

Partageant un regard entendu avec certains membres expérimentés de l'Ordre, Dumbledore leur fit un sourire rassurant permettant aux autres de se détendre et de se donner une contenance en attendant leur visiteur. La plupart des membres de l'Ordre étaient présents ce soir-là, avec plusieurs autres sorciers et mages, dispersés autour des longues tables, appréciant leur dîner. Alors que Poudlard était devenu un refuge pour les familles sorcières qui avaient choisi de ne pas se sauver d'Europe, la plupart des appartements des familles avaient été équipées de kitchenettes, bien que les elfes fournissent toujours la plupart des repas. Cela permettait aux familles qui le souhaitaient de se préparer leurs propres repas et ainsi les elfes avaient un peu de répit. Ainsi, beaucoup de familles, principalement celles avec des enfants, préféraient manger dans leurs quartiers que dans la Grande Salle, tentant de maintenir une vie vraisemblablement normale.

Juste à ce moment, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, montrant une grande jeune femme tenant un jeune enfant dans ses bras. Les yeux fatigués d'Albus notèrent aussitôt qu'ils étaient vêtus de vêtements moldus. Avant qu'il n'ait pu étudier les deux personnes, ils furent suivis de deux adultes et d'un autre jeune enfant.

**« Ça ne peut pas être… »** Entendit-il quelqu'un haleter.

Il pensa que c'était Remus mais il ne fut pas sûr, tout occupé lui aussi à regarder devant lui.

Mais il était sûr de lui ! Se tenait là, devant lui, une des personnes qu'il avait le moins espéré voir ici ce soir. Fièrement dressé devant les personnes rassemblées dans la Grande Salle, presque comme s'il prévenait tout le monde de parler, il n'y avait nul autre qu'Harry Potter.

Immédiatement, la Grande Salle fut envahi par un immense chaos alors que des personnes essayaient de s'approcher et d'autres de s'éloigner de Harry et de sa famille. Une chose est sûre, cela changeait tout. Personne dans le château ne resterait inchangé par la tournure inattendue des évènements mais qui était bien accueillie, encore plus que les autres. Les pensées d'Albus touchèrent brièvement ceux qui seraient le plus affecté par l'arrivée d'Harry, avant d'être à nouveau emportées par ce qui balayait la Grande Salle, alors que les gens venaient aux limites de ce qui se tenait exactement devant leurs yeux.

Harry avait caressé l'idée de retourner à Poudlard en tant que Emrys Kingston ; du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il est l'occasion de présenter sa famille, mais il avait rapidement rejeté cette idée. Dès que l'Ordre le verrait avec Draco, il saurait aussitôt qui il était, et puis, c'était eux qui avaient suggéré en premier qu'il était Emrys Kingston. Il semblait injustifié de se cacher plus longtemps derrière la façade de Emrys. Décidant qu'il valait mieux laisser son nom d'emprunt se faner loin de son passé trouble, Harry faisait face à ceux qui l'avaient condamné. Lâchant la main d'Evan et ignorant le bouleversement que son arrivée avait causé, Harry balaya la salle pour la première fois depuis son arrestation.

La Grande Salle avait été agrandie, permettant l'ajout de cinq grande stables en plus des cinq qui l'occupaient autrefois. Maintenant, près de la table où ce bâtard de Dumbledore reposait avec son Conseil, il y avait huit autres tables résidant où se trouvaient les tables des différentes maisons précédemment. Les nouvelles tables étaient similaires en taille que les tables des maisons et les personnes qui les occupaient avaient l'air d'apprécier leur repas. Harry nota soigneusement que la plupart des personnes de la salle portaient la longue robe rouge de l'Ordre du Phénix ou la robe bleue de l'uniforme des Aurors.

Ce n'était pas les seuls changements à noter. Harry sentit une douleur de regret en se rendant compte que les belles bannières des maisons et les tapisseries scolaires n'étaient plus majestueusement exposées comme avant.

_« Ça sonne faux »_ pensa-t-il en lui-même. Les Fondateurs n'avaient jamais pensé que Poudlard servirait à ça.

Harry fut encore déçu de la communauté sorcière pour avoir laissé Poudlard devenir comme ça. S'armant de courage face à sa résolution, il avança encore vers la table principale.

Voyant l'expression de souffrance sur le visage de son parrain, Harry n'eut aucune intention de refaire ce qu'ils avaient fait durant les quelques jours qu'ils s'étaient vus. Avec un léger mouvement de la main et chuchotant **« souvenez-vous » **dans un souffle, Harry redonna à Sirius et Severus le souvenir du temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

Grinçant des dents face au scintillement dérangement dans les yeux du vieil homme, Harry s'arrêta juste quand il fut devant lui.

**« J'ai entendu que vous me cherchiez »** siffla Harry, d'un ton tueur.

Le scintillement s'obscurcit légèrement sous la tonalité d'Harry.

**« Oui, mon cher garçon, nous te cherchions. Merci d'être venu. » **

Les yeux d'Harry se rétrécirent face à l'affection de son ancien mentor.

**« Ne pensez pas une seconde que mon retour ici a quelque chose à voir avec vous, vieil homme. » **

Se reposant en arrière sur sa chaise, le directeur sentit sur lui le poids de chacune de ses cent cinquante années.

**« Je vois. Pourquoi ne pas continuer cette discussion ailleurs, dans la Chambre du Phénix, par exemple ? » **

Sachant que cette conversation serait mieux servie devant les membres du Conseil que devant tout le monde, Harry accepta.

Mais avant que Dumbledore puisse se lever de sa chaise, Draco l'interrompit. Il avait suivi Harry jusqu'à la table principale et avait surpris leur conversation. Voyant une crainte interrogative et la faim remplir le visage d'Evan, et une expression semblable sur le visage de Matthew, Draco voulut s'assurer que leur famille serait prise en compte avant ce qui serait une très pénible discussion.

**« Monsieur, si je puis me permettre de vous interrompre, notre famille est affamée et fatiguée. Serait-il possible de nous avoir quelque chose à manger avant d'être amenés à la Chambre. » **

Harry lança à Draco un sourire reconnaissant. Il avait oublié combien les garçons étaient affamés et il se sentit mal de ne pas avoir pensé à eux ou à Nicole.

**« Mr Malfoy, je peux dire que c'est bon de vous revoir. Vous nous avez douloureusement manqué. » **

Dumbledore n'avait pas cillé une seule fois à l'entente du "nous" de Draco quant aux personnes qui les accompagnaient.

**« Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, nous ferons les introductions formelles plus tard, quand chacun de vous sera régénéré. » **

Tapant dans ses mains, il fit apparaître cinq assiettes et plats sur le bout de la table du centre.

Draco guida Nicole et les jumeaux vers l'endroit où leurs plats avaient été déposés.

Ignorant le brouhaha excité qui avait éclaté chez les personnes témoins de son arrivée, Harry suivit sa famille à leur table. Draco et Harry se posèrent d'un côté de la table, Evan entre eux, alors que Nicole et Matthew s'asseyaient en face. Ayant perdu l'appétit, Harry resta là, observant ses enfants émerveillés devant les plats et les odeurs. Leur engouement devant les choses magiques élémentaires aida Harry à se calmer un peu.

Harry avait oublié combien il était inconfortable d'être le centre de regards fixes et de chuchotements incessants. Bien sûr qu'il avait été célèbre en tant qu'Emrys Kingston, mais comme interprète. Les gens n'avaient jamais attendu de plus de lui qu'un rapide autographe. Il ne s'était pas attendu à faire plus qu'un autre chanteur, et surtout pas sauver le monde. Plusieurs des raisons pour lesquelles il détestait être Harry Potter lui explosaient au visage, littéralement.

Picorant la nourriture de son assiette, Harry mit ses pensées de côté et se rattrapa en écoutant la voix calmante de Draco pendant qu'il répondait aux questions excitées de Nicole et des jumeaux. Une main sur son épaule ramena Harry dans le présent.

Harry se tendit immédiatement et s'éloigna abruptement.

**« Wow... Je suis désolé Harry, je n'ai pas voulu te faire peur. » **

Harry grimaça timidement en direction de son parrain.

**« C'est bon, Sirius. Je suis juste un peu nerveux... »**

**« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je le serais aussi si j'étais à ta place. » **

Après avoir salué les jumeaux, Draco et Nicole, Sirius s'assit à la table près d'Harry.

**« Je t'en dois un pour jouer ainsi avec ma mémoire. » **

Harry gesticula.

**« Je ne l'aurais pas fait si j'avais eu une autre solution. Mais j'avais besoin de quelques temps pour finir certaines choses avant de rentrer et j'avais peur que si vous rentriez à Poudlard sans moi, Dumbledore envoi quelqu'un d'autre venir me chercher. Je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque. » **

Sirius grimaça.

**« Bien, je te pardonne pour cette fois-ci, mais si j'étais toi, je ferais attention à Snape. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait nous péter une durite lorsque nous avons découvert ce que tu as fait. » **

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers la table principale avec circonspection. En fait, Severus les fixait, mais Harry pouvait voir autre chose dans son regard, du soulagement.

**« Écoute, Harry, maintenant que tu es là, Dumbledore va vouloir une explication entière, la réunion de ce soir va durer longtemps. Je voulais juste te dire que si tu voulais un endroit pour les jumeaux et Nicole pendant que nous serons occupés, tu peux prendre notre appartement à moi et Remus, vu que vous n'en avez pas encore de prêt. » **

Alors que Sirius finissait son offre, il attrapa le regard de Nicole. Elle avait soulevé un sourcil lorsqu'il avait admis vivre avec un autre homme.

**« Oh non... non... ce n'est rien de ça, en fait, Remus est rarement là. » **

Sirius protesta rapidement alors que son visage tournait au rouge, la pensée d'être avec son meilleur ami d'une manière intime semblait le révulser.

Maintenant, ce fut le tour de Draco de soulever un sourcil, alors qu'il se demandait où, et surtout avec qui, Remus passait le plus de son temps libre.

Décidant que son parrain avait assez souffert, Harry sourit avec affection.

**« Trop d'informations là Sirius... mais merci de ton offre. Je crois que Dumbledore ne va pas me laisser quitter la salle, même pour aller dans une salle de bain, avant que nous ayons eu notre discussion. Serait-il possible que tu restes ici avec Nicole et les enfants jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fini et que tu les escortes à ton appartement. Je suppose que tu sais où il se trouve, Draco ? » **

Voyant l'acquiescement du blond, Harry poursuivit :

**« Après que tu les aies installés, tu peux nous rejoindre dans la Chambre. Tu connais déjà mon histoire, de toute façon. » **

N'enlevant pas ses yeux d'Harry, Sirius sourit.

**« Je serais enchanté de t'aider. » **

Harry sourit davantage.

**« Juste pour que tu te rappelles, tes deux petits filleuls sont là autant que Nicole, Sirius. » **

Dumbledore regardait attentivement la table centrale, essayant de trouver comment aborder la réunion qui allait avoir lieu ce soir-là. Décidant d'une ligne de conduite, il appela Charlie Weasley et lui demanda d'informer ce qu'il restait du clan Weasley sur les évènements récents et de les convier à une réunion à la Chambre une heure plus tard. Puis, il reprit son observation.

Se secouant la tête, ne croyant pas vraiment qu'Harry était dans la salle, il partit d'abord retrouver Bill et Fred, avant de monter aux chambres de Ron et Hermione. Il n'était pas sûr de comment la nouvelle du retour de leur meilleur ami allait les affecter, mais ils le seraient, assurément.

Hermione cherchait où elle avait rangé la table du dîner quand elle entendit un coup sur la porte de leurs appartements. Elle, Ron et leur fille avaient emménagé à Poudlard seulement deux semaines plus tôt, deux longues et douloureuses semaines. Ils avaient habités à Oxford, afin qu'elles restent plus près de ses parents qui ne pouvaient pas venir à Poudlard, étant moldus. Cependant, maintenant, la nécessité de vivre auprès de ses parents n'existait plus. Ils avaient été tués dans une attaque de Mangemorts deux semaines plus tôt.

Les attaques de Mangemort étaient si fréquentes que même les Moldus avaient su que quelque chose de grave se passait. Malheureusement, les pauvres âmes n'avaient aucune idée de combien la situation était mauvaise. Leurs piètres tentatives pour se défendre du plus puissant Mage Noir étaient risibles, voire même pathétiques. Mais qui pouvait les blâmer ? Ils n'avaient vraiment aucune idée de contre quoi ils se battaient vraiment.

Hermione savait qu'il ne restait pas longtemps avant que Voldemort ne s'attaque aussi au Parlement, prenant non seulement le contrôle de la communauté sorcière anglaise, mais aussi la communauté moldue.

Avant même qu'elle ne put traverser la pièce pour répondre, la porte s'ouvrit sur Bill, suivi de Charlie et Fred. Instinctivement, elle sut que quelque chose de grave se passait en voyant les visages de ses beaux-frères. Elle n'eut pas le temps de demander ce qu'il se passait que Bill lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

**« Comment va Maman ? » **

Le plus vieux des hommes Weasley encore vivant avait pris sur lui d'aider sa mère après que la trahison de Percy fut dévoilée. Le seul point positif avait été que Mr Weasley n'avait pas vécu assez longtemps pour connaître les contrats de son fils avec l'enfer ni l'état consécutif de sa femme.

**« Elle se repose, répondit Hermione attentivement, essayant toujours de découvrir ce qu'il se passait. » **

**« Où est Rebecca ? » **

Fatiguée des phrases de deux mots, Hermione rétorqua :

**« Elle est dans sa chambre, prête à aller au lit. Ron est avec elle. Bon, allez-vous me dire ce qu'il se passe, ou pas ? » **

Avant que Bill ne puisse répondre, il y eut un autre coup sur la porte. Légèrement exaspérée, Hermione leva les mains au ciel et se dirigea vers la porte pour voir qui d'autre les dérangeait.

Répondant à la porte, Hermione fut étonnée de voir une des jeunes femmes volontaires à la garde des enfants.

**« Melissa ? Que puis-je pour vous ? Y a-t-il quelque chose que je peux faire pour vous aider ? » **

**« Melissa est ici parce que je lui ai demandé de venir, Hermione, expliqua doucement Bill. Il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire à toi et à Ron, et ensuite Dumbledore a convoqué l'Ordre pour une réunion pour plus tard dans la soirée, ainsi j'ai demandé à Melissa de garder Rebecca. » **

**« Hey Bill, c'est quoi cette réunion ce soir ? » S'enquit Ron alors qu'il entrait, boitant, dans la pièce. **

Bill écarta Melissa d'un léger signe de la tête et elle alla retrouver sa nièce.

**« Asseyons-nous dans le salon. » **

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard nerveux, mais ils suivirent les autres frères de Bill et Ron dans le salon. Une fois qu'ils furent confortablement installés, Hermione regarda Bill avec expectative, s'attendant ce qu'il commence. Mais ce ne fut pas Bill qui commença à parler, ce fut Charlie.

Pas sûr de comment annoncer la nouvelle, Charlie regarda Hermione, puis Ron.

**« Ce soir, quelque chose de très inattendu s'est passé dans la Grande Salle. » **

Charlie soupira, il était meilleur pour traiter les dragons que les personnes.

**« En fait, je devine qu'il est plus précis de dire quelqu'un d'inattendu plutôt que quelque chose »** commença l'homme roux.

Secouant la tête face à l'hésitation de son frère, Bill indiqua seulement :

**« Il est revenu. Harry est revenu. » **

Hermione arpentait la chambre du Phénix, attendant le reste du Conseil qui arrivait au compte-gouttes. Elle était toujours en état de choc, ne traitant pas les informations que Bill et Charlie leur avaient dit à Ron et elle. Apparemment, Harry Potter er Draco Malfoy, accompagnés de deux enfants et d'une femme inconnue, étaient arrivés à Poudlard ce soi. C'était tout simplement trop incroyable.

Dumbledore avait récemment informé chacun à propos des résultats de la dernière mission de Malfoy. Harry Potter avait été localisé, mais à la fin, il avait rejeté toutes leurs demandes d'aide et avait refusé d'entrer dans la guerre pour aider. Non seulement cela, mais aussi que Draco avait décidé de rester là-bas avec Harry pour des raisons non spécifiées. Bien que personne ne veuille écouter les complaintes de Ron, il voulait casser les oreilles de tout le monde en disant que Malfoy avait un amour non partagé pour Harry. La perte des talents particuliers de Malfoy était un coup significatif. Pour être honnête, Hermione avait abandonné l'espoir. Elle avait vu trop de morts et de destructions. Elle enviait vraiment Harry et Draco pour leur moment passé loin de tout ceci.

Mais maintenant, tout pouvait changer, si Charlie avait dit vrai et qu'Harry était vraiment ici. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas trop tard, peut-être qu'ils avaient une chance malgré tout, même mince.

Un silence sinistre se fit lentement dans la pièce, arrêtant les cents pas d'Hermione. Regardant autour de la pièce, elle vit la source du malaise. Draco venait d'entrer dans la chambre, suivi de près par une version plus vieille et belle de ce qui avait été son ami. Les deux hommes prirent les sièges les plus éloignés du directeur que possible.

Sentant ses jambes commencer à se dérober, elle fut contente quand Bill la guida fermement vers les places où Ron et elle s'asseyaient.

**« Il est ici, il est bien ici. »**se répétait inlassablement dans sa tête.

Sachant que Ron était autant affecté, elle prit sa main tremblante dans la sienne, espérant qu'en étant deux, ils se ressaisiraient.

Dumbledore ne gaspilla pas de temps et commença la réunion dès que les membres furent assis dans leurs sièges.

**« Comme vous avez tous déjà pu vous en rendre compte mes amis, c'est un jour important pour nous. Harry Potter est de retour. » **

Son annonce rencontra le silence pendant que tout le monde essayait de comprendre ce que cela signifiait exactement.

**« Harry, je sais que Severus, Sirius et Draco t'ont déjà exposé nos excuses pour l'injustice grave qui s'est produite, mais… »**

**« Injustice grave »** ricana Harry. **« C'est comme ça que vous l'appelez maintenant ? Vous avez envoyé un enfant innocent en prison. Les mots clés sont ici : enfant et innocent. J'appellerais ça plus qu'une injustice grave. » **

Ne voulant pas aggraver la situation, Albus hocha la tête.

**« J'en conviens Harry, ce que nous t'avons fait est impensable et nous sommes désolés de ne pas avoir cru en toi. Ce sera pour toujours l'une des mes plus grandes erreurs. Je suis désolé, Harry. » **

Harry fit inconsciemment courir sa main dans ses cheveux, relevant les mèches devant son front, et dévoilant sa célèbre cicatrice.

**« Je ne suis pas revenu ici pour écouter vos pathétiques excuses ou regrets qui sont vraiment trop tardives. » **

Dumbledore chercha un signe sur le visage d'Harry, mais ne voyant rien, il soupira :

**« Alors, pourquoi es-tu ici ? » **

Le ferme regard émeraude d'Harry tint les yeux bleus qui avaient vu plus d'un siècle et demi de problèmes et de solutions.

**« Je suis parce que je n'aurais pas pu vivre avec moi-même si je n'étais pas venu. » **

La colère d'Harry grandit quand il se rendit compte que le Conseil s'était détendu et avait soupiré de soulagement à ses mots.

**« Mais réglons quelques petites choses avant. Ce que vous m'avez fait est impardonnable, et revenir ne signifie par pardonner et oublier. Nous ne sommes pas des amis, des mentors, des collègues, ou même des associés. Je n'aime aucun de vous, excepté Draco, Sirius et Severus et cela ne changera pas, **_**jamais**_**. » **

Harry ignora les halètements outragés que son dernier commentaire provoqua.

**« En outre, je suis venu parce que je crois que je peux aider à éviter plus de morts. Je ne suis pas un membre de l'Ordre et je ne compte pas l'être. En ce qui concerne l'Ordre, je n'agirais qu'en tant que consultant et je ne ferais que ce que je penserai être le mieux, quand l'action est appropriée. Simplement parlant, je ne prends pas d'ordres de vous Dumbledore. Je sélectionnerais aussi les batailles où je participerais. Suis-je clair ? » **

Déçu, mais sachant qu'ils étaient mieux que quelques heures auparavant, Dumbledore acquiesça.

**« Bien Harry, si c'est ce que tu veux, ça peut s'arranger. Mais rappelle-toi que tu as fait un serment lorsque tu as joint l'Ordre à ta septième année. C'est un engagement à vie qui ne peut pas être révoqué parce que tu n'en veux plus » **

**« Vraaaiiiment, stupéfiant comme aujourd'hui mon adhésion est un engagement à vie, mais quand j'étais celui dans le besoin ça a été facile pour chacun d'entre vous de me tourner le dos. Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce que j'espérais quand j'ai fait ce serment Dumbledore »** siffla Harry, ses yeux envoyant des éclairs.

**« Non Harry, je devine que ce ne l'était pas. »**

Réalisant sa propre erreur en parlant de l'engagement d'Harry, Dumbledore essaya de garder une tonalité apaisée afin de calmer le jeune homme.

**« Draco nous a déjà parlé de ton évasion d'Azkaban et du temps que vous avez passé ensemble à New York City. Mais Harry, tu serais aimable de nous dire, s'il te plait, ce que tu as fait depuis. » **

Remarquant la tentative de distraction du vieil homme, Harry décida de s'y conformer, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper. Sentant la main de Draco se glisser dans la sienne, il donna au blond une petite pression et se lança dans son histoire, avec assez d'attention pour omettre n'importe quelle mention des jumeaux, sa grossesse, ses autres formes d'animagus ou bien sa capacité à faire de la magie sans baguette.

A la moitié de son explication, il vit Sirius rejoindre le groupe et prendre place à côté de Remus. Son parrain lui sourit, lui faisant comprendre que les Nicole et les jumeaux étaient installés.

Alors qu'Harry discutait de sa vie aux Etats-Unis, il prit le temps de regarder les gens présents autour de la table. Son estomac vide se serra péniblement. Il espérait sincèrement qu'avoir affaires avec toutes ces personnes ne lui donneraient pas un ulcère à l'estomac.

Chacun semblait plus vieux et usé ; Remus et le professeur McGonagall étaient certainement plus gris que la dernière fois qu'il les avait vus, Hermione avait quelques rides sur le front qui n'y étaient assurément pas il y a cinq ans, et elle paraissait désespérée. Ron avait une vilaine cicatrice au bas de son visage et Harry se rappela que Draco avait mentionné que Ron avait été gravement blessé autrefois et qu'il ne s'en était jamais remis. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Ron avait d'autres dommages. De toutes ces choses, la plus triste était de voir que le rire, qui avait été aussi constant que le coucher de soleil, s'était effacé des yeux de Fred Weasley.

**À suivre**


	19. Le Livre des âmes

**Auteur :** The Shadow Bandit

**Titre original : **A moment in time

**Titre en Français :** Un moment dans le temps

**Rating : **M

**Genre : Général/**Romance

**Couple : **Draco M./Harry P.

**État de la fic original : **35 (FINI)

**État de la fic Française :** 19; **Traduits : **FINI

**Traductrices : **Ju-chan et mimi-chan

**Bêta traductrice: **Remus James Lupin

**Bêta correctrice : **Koala 102003

**& **

**Résumé :** Harry apprend au cours de sa septième année que sa vie peut changer à jamais d'un seul coup. MPREG Harry/Draco

**&**

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin.

**&**

**Disclamer : **Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

**&**

Bonne lecture et à demain pour soit un chap de Go with the tide II ; soit A moment in time ; soit Plus jamais seul plus jamais.

A vous de faire votre choix, vous avez jusqu'à demain matin !

**Eni et Onarluca**

**&**

**Chapitre 19 : Le Livre des âmes.**

Albus était impressionné ; Harry était vraiment un jeune homme plein de ressources et déterminé. Quand son histoire fût finie, il ne pût retenir sa curiosité plus longtemps. Il avait vu les enfants avec Harry et, même pour ses vieux yeux, il pouvait dire qu'ils partageaient une forte ressemblance avec la famille Potter. La supposition la plus commune de l'Ordre était que la femme était l'épouse de Harry, et les garçons ses fils. Mais au contraire de tous, il savait pour un fait qu'ils ne pouvaient être les enfants de Harry. Plus probablement la jeune femme était la femme d'Harry ou sa petite amie et les enfants pouvaient être assez probablement les siens d'une ancienne relation. **« Harry, je remarque que tu n'as pas mentionné ni cette jeune femme ni les deux petits enfants qui t'accompagnent. Te serais-tu marié ? »**

Comme Harry détestait ce ton condescendant. Dumbledore ignorait pourtant qu'il avait involontairement donné à Harry l'ouverture qu'il attendait. **« Non, je ne suis pas marié. »**

Il sentit un souffle chaud sur son oreille comme il saisit presque le mot "encore" murmuré dans le souffle de Draco. Donnant à la main de Draco une rapide pression pour lui laisser savoir qu'il avait entendu le commentaire du blond, Harry retourna son attention sur le Phénix.

**« Alors qui sont les gens qui sont venus avec toi? Draco les a mentionnés plus tôt comme ta famille. »**

Harry sourit, c'était la partie de la conversation qu'il avait préparé depuis très longtemps, ça semblait presque être dans une autre vie. Harry allait faire cesser cet agaçant scintillement toujours présent dans les yeux du directeur.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Harry commença. **« La jeune femme est Nicole De Young. Elle est une magico-mage certifié et vit avec moi depuis environ trois ans. »** Harry ne prit pas le temps de clarifier leur relation ; il les laissa se l'imaginer seuls. **« Les deux garçons sont mes deux fils jumeaux de 2 ans ; Matthew Harrison Potter et Evan Mickael Potter. »** Il laissa délibérément le Malfoy hors de leurs noms.

Des murmures excités éclatèrent autour de la table à la confirmation d'Harry que les garçons étaient sans aucun doute ses fils.

Dumbledore regarda vivement Harry. _« C'est impossible. Je l'aurai su si la lignée de Gryffondor s'était étendue. »_ **« Sont-ils adoptés? »**

Pour n'importe qui d'autre dans la pièce, s'aurait été une question étrange, en particulier à la lumière de l'indéniable ressemblance entre les garçons et Harry. Mais Harry avait attendu cette question, espéré même.

**« Non, ils ne sont pas adoptés ; ce sont mes enfants et aussi héritier de la lignée de Gryffondor. »** dit lentement Harry.

**« Mais Harry, je ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas possible. »** Dumbledore savait que d'ordinaire il n'aurait jamais laissé tomber sa garde. Mais il avait du manquer quelque chose. C'était ça ou Harry mentait et quelle raison avait-il de mentir ?

Harry rit et ce ne fut pas un beau son. **« Surpris vieil homme? Mais en fait, je pensais que vous le seriez. »** Personne à la table ne put s'élever pour réprimander Harry pour la manière à laquelle il parla au chef de l'ordre du Phénix.

Recouvrant son ancienne prudence, **« Que veux-tu dire, Harry? Pourquoi présumes-tu que je devrais savoir que tu as des enfants ? »**

**« Non, encore faux. Je ne suppose rien, du moins plus maintenant. Je sais que vous êtes surpris. Leurs noms n'étaient pas dans le livre, n'est-ce pas Directeur ? »**

Railla Harry.

**« De quoi parles-tu, Harry, quel livre ? » **Draco avait le sentiment que cette conversation signifiait nettement plus pour les deux individus en train d'occuper le centre de la scène, mais bon sang, il voulait savoir ce qui se passait aussi.

**« Vous ne leur avez jamais dit. »** Harry sortit un rire sinistre comme il fixait son ancien Directeur. **« Je pensais qu'une fois que j'avais été envoyé à Azkaban, vous n'auriez plus eu besoin de cacher ça plus longtemps. Alors vous auriez pu au moins partager ce noir et grand secret avec ceux en qui vous croyez le plus. »** Harry fit une pause pour l'effet. **« Mais alors peut-être que la raison pour laquelle vous ne leur avez rien dit est parce que vous ne leur faites pas confiance après tout? Mmm. »**

Draco était frustré. **« Dis-nous quoi, Harry. Arrêtes de tourner autour du pot et dis juste ce que tu as à dire. »**

Se retournant vers son partenaire, Harry lui demanda lentement, comme si la question n'était destinée qu'à lui seul, alors qu'en réalité elle était pour tous à la table. **« Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi Dumbledore avait été si rapide à arriver à la conclusion que le **_**'Golden Boy'**_** avait commis un meurtre de sang froid ? Ça ne te paraissait pas un peu bizarre que tout ce qu'il présentait était des fausses preuves et que j'ai immédiatement perdu tout le soutien de mon soi-disant mentor ? La seule personne qui depuis mon introduction dans ce monde était là pour moi, me soutenait, me guidait ? »**

N'ayant absolument aucune idée d'où Harry voulait aller avec tout ça, Draco acquiesça, encourageant, avec la tête. **« Oui, Harry, ça ne m'a jamais paru normal ; je te l'ai dit. »**

Harry regarda son amant contrit, cette question n'était pas directement pour lui ; c'était juste nécessaire d'être demandé et répondu avant qu'il puisse continuer.

**« Tu vois, en tant que Directeur de Poudlard, Dumbledore a accès à un très vieux livre enchanté appelé "Le Livre des Ames. »** Voyant la confusion apparaitre autour de la table, Harry pensa que peut-être un effet visuel serait requis. **« Pourquoi ne le leur montrez-vous pas, Dumbledore, ainsi ils pourraient le voir d'eux-mêmes ? »**

Albus ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait, _**« Comment par Dieu, Harry avait-il découvert le livre ? »**_Il était clair que Harry connaissait l'existence d'un des objets confiés à la garde du Directeur présent mais aussi certains de ces secrets les mieux gardés.

**« Harry, je ne sais pas comment tu as découvert le Livre des Ames, mais en tant que directeur de cette école j'ai juré de protéger cette institution et tous ses secrets, ce qui inclut le Livre des Ames. Je suis désolé mais il n'y a rien que je puisse vous dire sur ce livre particulier, »** Dumbledore éleva la voix comme il essayait de restaurer le calme. Il aurait vraiment besoin de garder tous ses esprits si Harry continuait de poursuivre sur ce sujet.

Harry ricana encore, presque comme il commençait à profiter de la gêne du Directeur.

**« Très bien, Dumbledore, je n'avais pas vraiment espéré que vous nous diriez quoique ce soit de toute façon. Mais je déteste être le seul à vous dire ça ; cependant, quand vous avez choisi de ne plus accepter d'étudiants ici, Poudlard a cessé d'être une école ; tout comme vous, en réalité, n'êtes plus Directeur. Mais remettons cette discussion à un autre jour voulez-vous ? Oh, oui, où en étions nous... je me souviens nous parlions du Livre des Ames. »**

Draco n'avait jamais vu cette part d'Harry avant ; il était impitoyable, calculateur, et sarcastique. Il se comportait comme seul un Serpentard le ferait. Le blond n'était pas sûr de devoir être inquiet ou pas, mais il savait qu'il était totalement conquis. Essayant d'ignorer l'évidence de son excitation, Draco regarda dans un souffle tourmenté comment Harry continuait de jouer. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur pourquoi Harry était considéré comme un sorcier de première ordre.

Son audience complètement captivée, Harry continua. **« Comme je suis sur que la plupart d'entre vous a deviné que le Livre des Ames est un ancien livre qui a été crée et enchanté par les quatre fondateurs. Ils avaient besoin d'un moyen d'identifier les étudiants particuliers qui avaient le potentiel de venir et d'étudier la magie ici à Poudlard. Pour finir, ce qu'ils créèrent fut un très puissant outil magique qui chaque fois qu'un enfant naissait en Angleterre ou en Ecosse, une mesure de leur niveau de magie innée était mis dans le livre. Si ils étaient assez magiques, leur nom, ainsi que ceux de leurs parents et leur localisation, étaient enregistrés dessus. Ca semblait être la meilleure méthode pour traquer les enfants sorciers qui entreraient dans le futur à Poudlard. Chaque année, le Directeur utilisait le livre pour fournir les infos nécessaires au directeur adjoint qui préparait alors les lettres d'acceptation de Poudlard. »**

Hermione suivait l'explication rigoureusement, _'L'Histoire de Poudlard'_ n'avait jamais expliqué comment les lettres d'acceptations étaient générées et c'était quelque chose qu'elle s'était demandée depuis qu'elle avait reçu sa propre lettre. **« Harry, pourquoi t'attendais-tu à ce que les noms de tes enfants ne soient pas dans le Livre des Ames? Ils ne sont pas nés ni en Angleterre ni en Ecosse. »**

L'envie de juste l'ignorer était irrésistible. **« Brillante comme toujours, n'est-ce pas Granger? Dommage que tu n'ais pas utilisé cette intelligence quand ça aurait vraiment compté. »** Harry ne put s'empêcher de ricaner avant de répondre à sa question, de toute façon, s'adressant à elle pour la première fois depuis son arrestation. **« Tu vois les Fondateurs étaient un groupe très fier, avec de bonnes raisons, leurs exploits sont largement incomparable même aujourd'hui. Mais ils étaient tous d'accord que même si leurs descendances quittaient cette partie de l'Europe, ils voulaient qu'ils soient éduqués à Poudlard, comme ils n'avaient aucun doute que leur école serait la meilleure. Pour ça, ils placèrent un sort supplémentaire sur le Livre des Ames ainsi il enregistrerait n'importe quelle naissance de n'importe quel descendant des Fondateurs. Comme vous le savez tous, je suis l'Héritier de Godric Gryffondor, ainsi que mes enfants, eux aussi de la lignée de Gryffondor devraient être listés dans le livre. Mais ils ne le sont pas, n'est-ce pas Dumbledore ? »**

Ne sachant pas où voulait en arriver Harry, avec ça, Albus répondit d'une voix sans émotion. **« Non, Harry leurs noms ne sont pas listés dans le livre. »**

« **Quelqu'un voudrait savoir pourquoi ? »** La voix d'Harry avait pris un ton dangereux. Voyant que presque tous à la table à part Dumbledore, et quelques autres semblant trop choquer pour répondre, acquiescèrent, Harry sourit. **« Vous savez peut-être ou peut-être pas, mais durant ma dernière année ici à l'école je prenais des leçons avancées privées avec beaucoup de professeurs, incluant le Directeur. Ce janvier de mes 17 ans je suis allé dans le bureau du Directeur pour une de nos leçons sur la stratégie et je fus surpris de trouver le bureau vide. En tant que Préfet en Chef je connaissais le mot de passe et je suis entré. Il y avait eu beaucoup d'occasions durant nos leçons où Dumbledore était appelé ailleurs inopinément et arrivait en retard pour nos entrainements, alors je me suis juste installé pour attendre son retour. »**

**« Comme j'attendais, Fumseck vola dans la pièce et se posa sur un grand livre à la couverture de cuir noir qui reposait prés des étagères derrière le bureau. J'ai essayé de parler à Fumseck d'autre chose, mais il semblait agité, presque comme si il voulait que je me lève et vois ce qu'il faisait. »** Harry décida de laisser de coté le fait que lui et Fumseck aient eu une conversation et que Fumseck lui ai dit dans des termes incertains qu'il devait regarder le livre.

**« Le livre était très vieux, je pouvais le dire juste en le regardant, et il n'avait aucun titre ou description sur la couverture. Mais quand je le pris, des lettres dorées apparurent sur le devant inscrivant le Livre des Ames. Précautionneusement, à cause de tous les problèmes que le journal de Jedusor avait causés en seconde année, j'ai ouvert le volume. Imaginez ma surprise quand j'ai vu qu'il était rempli de milliers de pages et que chaque page était une liste de noms, de dates, et d'adresses. Naturellement curieux à propos de mes parents, j'ai cherché autour de la date où je savais qu'ils étaient nés. J'ai trouvé le nom de mon père exactement là où il devait, bien qu'il était écrit en caractères écarlates au lieu de noir comme les autres noms que j'avais vu dans le livre. Tournant quelques pages de plus, je vis le nom de ma mère listé et c'est où les choses étaient étranges. »**

Harry invoqua un verre de jus de citrouille avant de continuer. Il savait que Dumbledore luttait pour garder son calme mais la pression rendait ça incroyablement difficile et ça allait être encore plus dur. 'C'est l'enfer d'avoir quelqu'un vous rappelant vos anciens crimes et à avoir à se défendre soi-même.'

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge, **« Harry, je pense que le reste de la conversation peut attendre. Je crois que toi et moi devrions parler d'abord et il est temps pour toi et ta famille de t'installer dans vos nouveaux quartiers. Nous pourrons finir ça demain. »**

Harry sourit. **« Non, nous allons finir ça maintenant. Les gens dans cette pièce ont besoin de savoir exactement ce que vous nous avez fait à moi et ma famille. Vous avez beaucoup de choses à expliquer, Albus Dumbledore, et je veux quelques réponses ce soir. »**

**« Très bien, Harry, je répondrais à tes questions, mais je pense quand même que c'est quelque chose dont nous devrions discuter en privé. »** Il essayait encore de persuader l'homme qu'il avait une fois déjà réussi à avoir sous son influence.

Regardant le vieil homme, Harry dit sans le moindre tremblement ou hésitation dans la voix, **« Je refuse. »** Chaque mot résonnant lourdement dans la pièce pleine.

On n'arrive pas à l'âge de Dumbledore sans savoir quand remettre un combat. S'il continuait à protester, ça rendrait les choses pires. La meilleure chose à faire était de voir exactement ce qu'Harry savait vraiment et de contrôler les dommages. **« Très bien, Harry, si tu insistes pour avoir cette conversation maintenant, alors vas-y, continue. »**

Les autres occupants de la pièce semblèrent disparaitre, regardant intensément l'échange mais sachant qu'il était mieux de ne pas l'interrompre ;

**« Vous avez toujours dit que ma mère était née de moldus, » **accusa Harry l'ancien sorcier.

**« Ta mère était la fille de Joseph et Rose Evans, qui étaient des moldus, »** expliqua Dumbledore.

Harry grogna. **« Vous voulez dire la fille 'adoptive' ? »**

D'après les halètements dans la pièce, Harry pouvait dire que cette vérité était une information précédemment inconnue des membres de l'Ordre.

**« Oui, Harry, ta mère était adoptée, »** répliqua prudemment Albus.

Harry secoua la tête. **« J'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir aux informations que j'avais trouvé dans le Livre des Ames, que diriez-vous si je vous disais ce que j'ai pu assembler? Peut-être alors pourriez-vous m'aider à remplir certains des vides qui me restent ? »**

Albus ne broncha même pas. **« Comme tu veux Harry. »**

Harry vit le défi dans les froids yeux bleus et se sentit prêt ; **« Par la date de naissance de ma grand-mère, j'ai réalisé qu'elle était très jeune quand elle a conçu ma mère, elle avait seulement seize ans. Ca, ajouté à l'identité du père de ma mère, me fait croire que ce n'était pas consentit. »**

**« Oui, Harry, la vraie mère de ta mère a été violée jeune fille dans l'allée des Embrumes. Ta mère est le résultat de cet acte, »** clarifia Dumbledore, n'offrant vraiment aucune nouvelle information.

**« Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi elle a abandonné le bébé? La connaissant comme je pensais la connaitre, je ne croirais jamais qu'elle fut d'accord pour mettre son bébé à l'adoption, et certainement pas dans un orphelinat moldu. »** Harry posait l'une des questions qui le troublait le plus depuis la découverte du Livre.

Albus regarda tristement le garçon qui s'était vu refuser l'amour d'une famille toute sa vie. Quelqu'un qui voulait quelque chose si désespérément ne pourrait jamais comprendre pourquoi quelqu'un d'autre était prêt à rejeter ça si facilement. **« Hélas Harry, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle était une sorcière de sang pure d'une très vieille et très fière lignée. La fierté semble être le pêché qui fait le plus de dommage parmi nous. Oh bien sûr, j'étais contre, son père savait que la fortune de la famille avait diminué et voulait que sa fille unique fasse une alliance forte avec non seulement un sorcier de sang pur, mais aussi un riche. Il était un homme astucieux, son père, et il savait que si un mot s'échappait sur son viol et qu'elle avait porté un enfant, que tout espoir de faire une telle alliance disparaissait. »**

**« La grossesse et le viol furent gardés secrets par seulement quelques personnes sélectionnées. Quand sa fille arriva à terme, on lui fit prendre une potion de sommeil et l'enfant fut délivré sans qu'elle le sache. Après la naissance, la vraie mère de ta mère fut réveillée et lui fut dit que le bébé était mort, qu'il était quand même né. Alors que son père prit le bébé et s'arrangea pour le laisser dans un orphelinat moldu. »**

**« Une chose que son père n'avait pas prévu fut l'entêtement de sa fille. Pendant les quelques années qui suivirent elle refusa toute les alliances qu'il avait arrangé et finit par s'enfuir et épousa le sorcier de sang pur le plus pauvre qu'elle put trouver. »**

Harry acquiesça ; il pouvait voir combien cette explication était sensée. **« Connaissait-elle l'identité de son agresseur ? »**

**« Ça Harry je l'ignore. Je ne crois pas qu'elle le reconnut, comme elle n'a jamais dit son identité quand elle fut questionnée sur l'événement, »** déclara solennellement Dumbledore.

**« Mais vous saviez, n'est-ce pas ? »** cracha l'Héritier de Gryffondor en colère.

Sirius fut incapable de rester silencieux plus longtemps, c'était d'une de ses meilleurs amis qu'ils discutaient et elle n'avait jamais dit un mot sur le fait d'avoir été adoptée, à personne qu'il puisse se rappeler. **« Harry, es-tu sûr de ça? Lily n'a jamais mentionné avoir été adopté ; nous pensions tous qu'elle était une sorcière née de moldus. Ca semble juste incroyable. »**

**« Tu as raison Sirius, c'est incroyable, et ce n'est pas encore le pire. »** La voix d'Harry trembla légèrement et il espéra que personne ne le remarqua. **« Sirius, tu as rencontré les Evans pendant que ma mère était à l'école ici, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« Oui, nous avons rencontré ses parents et sa sœur, ta tante Pétunia à quelques occasions. »**

**« N'as-tu jamais remarqué qu'ils ne se ressemblaient absolument pas ? » **Harry commençait à être exaspéré.

Réalisant finalement où Harry voulait en venir, Sirius répondit timidement, "Il ya beaucoup de gens dans des familles qui ne ressemblent pas à leurs parents ; ça ne veux pas dire qu'ils sont adoptés."

**« Mais tu vois, ma mère ressemble à ses parents biologique, elle avait la taille de sa mère, la carrure et les yeux verts venaient de son père et les cheveux venaient de sa mère. »**

A la simple mention de ses cheveux roux, les Weasley ne purent s'empêcher de s'élever. Les cheveux roux étaient presque toujours associés avec la lignée Weasley.

Incertain sur comment l'adoption de Lily Potter en tant que bébé avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait que Dumbledore fut si rapide à se retourner contre Harry, Draco associait toujours les pièces. **« Alors, Harry, qui étaient les parents biologique de ta mère? Ils étaient listés sur le Livre, non ? »** La douce voix de Draco coupa court le sinistre silence qui était tombé dans la pièce.

Regardant son âme-sœur, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir réchauffé par l'amour et le soutien qu'il vit sur le visage de Draco. **« Sa mère était une jeune sorcière du nom de Margaret Montgomery...** » Harry fut interrompu avant qu'il puisse même finir sa phrase.

**« Mais... mais... ce n'est pas possible. »** La famille Weasley entière était en état de choc, tout comme certains des plus anciens membres de l'Ordre.

Regardant le plus vieux des Weasley, Harry ne pouvant toujours pas regarder directement Ron, c'était trop douloureux, il inclina la tête. **« Non seulement c'est possible, mais c'est un fait. Margaret Montgomery donna naissance à ma mère en avril 1960, cinq avant qu'elle n'épouse votre père et devienne Molly Weasley. »**

**« Monsieur, est-ce vrai? Le saviez-vous ? »** Bill était désorienté, ne sachant quoi croire exactement. Certainement si sa mère avait été violée et avait accouché avant d'épouser leur père, ils l'auraient entendu un jour.

De très sérieux yeux bleus regardèrent vers le reste des enfants Weasley. **« Oui Bill, c'est vrai. Votre mère était aussi la mère de Lily Evans-Potter. Lily aurait été votre demi-sœur. »**

Un lourd et douloureux gémissement se fit entendre. **« Oh mon Dieu, ça veut dire qu'Harry est le petit-fils de maman et... et... notre neveu. »** Harry n'était pas sûr duquel avait trouvé cette brillante déduction mais il pensait que c'était Fred ou Ron.

**« Ce que je veux vraiment savoir est pourquoi vous avez laissé un enfant sans défense d'un an avec des gens qui ne lui étaient même pas lié ? »** On n'avait pas besoin de regarder Remus Lupin pour savoir que le loup avait du mal à se retenir, ses émotions augmentant très haut. **« Année après année, vous insistiez pour qu'Harry soit uniquement protégé par des gens du même sang, quand vous saviez parfaitement qu'il ne partageait aucun lien de sang avec les Dursley. » **Remus crachait presque, tant il était en colère.

**« Toutes ces fois où Molly venait vous demander la permission pour qu'Harry vienne et passe l'été avec eux, et que vous acceptiez à contre cœur et permettiez une courte visite à la fin des vacances. Alors qu'il aurait dû être là tout ce temps. Tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu c'était une famille, et il aurait pu en avoir une, mais vous le lui avez refusé. Pourquoi ? Quel dessein cela servait-il de cacher la relation d'Harry avec les Weasley ? » **

Il arrivait doucement à accepter sa propre trahison envers Harry, sachant que c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner. Il avait espéré qu'on lui donnerait du temps, qu'il aurait une chance de parler à Harry et peut-être un jour redevenir une partie de sa vie. Même s'il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'Harry ne puisse jamais lui pardonner, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être outragé par les mensonges qui avaient été dit au fils de ses meilleurs amis décédés. Remus savait aussi que la raison pour laquelle il avait cru qu'Harry avait fait la chose dont il était accusé était largement due à l'influence d'Albus Dumbledore. De nouveau, comme il l'avait fait il y a seize ans avec Sirius, Remus avait permis à son opinion de faire balancer ses croyances pour le seul homme en qui avait le plus confiance.

**« C'est très simple, »** intervint Harry. **« Il n'avait pas le choix. Une fois le mensonge commencé il ne pouvait plus être stoppé. Il était la seule personne en vie qui savait qui ma mère était vraiment. Il ne pouvait passer outre et arranger le mal, ça aurait soulevé beaucoup trop de questions, n'est-ce pas Dumbledore ? Des questions auxquelles vous n'étiez pas prêt à répondre. Des questions comme qui était son père ? »**

**« Est-ce vrai Albus ? »**

Harry ignora juste la question de McGonagall. Son ancienne Directrice de Maison avait encore beaucoup à apprendre semblait-il si elle croyait encore le vieil homme.

Harry ne pouvait s'arrêter ; pas maintenant, pas quand il était si prés. **« Je me suis souvent demandé ce que vous avez pensé la première fois que vous la vîmes. Je parie que vous l'avez surveillé de très prés pendant qu'elle était ici. Vous devez avoir poussé un gros soupir de soulagement quand elle suivit sa mère et fut envoyée à Gryffondor ; ça aurait été une chose difficile à expliquer, comment une enfant de moldus avait pu être envoyée à Serpentard. »** Les yeux calculateurs d'Harry ne quittèrent jamais le Directeur.

Attirant l'attention d'Harry, Draco serra fermement sa main. **« J'ai compris, son père était un mangemort. »**

Haussant les sourcils, Harry sourit. **« Je savais que tu dirais ça. »**

Sachant qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire la vérité sortie, Severus posa doucement la question dont tous voulaient connaitre la réponse. **« Qui était son père, Harry ? »**

La réponse était vraiment simple, juste un nom, **« Son père était Tom Elvis Jedusor. »** Sans baguette, les lettres apparurent brillantes en fumée verte en face du conseil, et d'un mouvement de la main, les lettres se réarrangèrent, dansant vers la place qu'elles avaient eu il y a toutes ces années dans la Chambre des Secrets. Là, brillant en face de tous ces incrédules, se trouvait la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore avait été prêt à condamner Harry Potter. Pourquoi il avait été si rapide à croire sa culpabilité pour un si terrible crime ; qui ne croirait pas que ces actes avaient pu être commis par le garçon dont le grand-père maternel n'était autre que Lord Voldemort lui-même ?

Alors que le chaos éclatait autour de lui, les yeux d'Harry ne quittèrent pas une seule fois son ancien Directeur. Si c'était possible, l'homme vieillit d'une vingtaine d'années en un instant.

Toujours la tête froide dans la foule, Severus ne pouvait croire ce qu'il avait entendu. Bien sûr c'était bien connu que durant le premier règne du Lord Noir, il avait souvent violé femme et homme indifféremment, souvent tué ses victimes quand il en avait finit avec eux. Mais ça... c'était vraiment inattendu.

Même à l'école, il était clair que Lily Evans n'était pas une sorcière ordinaire. Pour une Gryffondor, elle montrait une extraordinaire capacité de déduction et une habileté en potions. Elle était aussi excellente en sorts, mais tout comme Tom Jedusor pendant qu'il était un étudiant à Poudlard.

Severus s'était souvent retrouvé en paire avec la tête rousse pour les cours de potions, comme elle était la seule et unique dans leur classe à être capable de rester en paire avec lui. Ils avaient partagé une étrange relation, pas vraiment amis mais certainement plus que des connaissances. Severus pouvait honnêtement dire qu'il avait été vraiment désolé quand il avait appris sa mort ; c'était une telle perte de talent.

Mais maintenant, avec cette nouvelle information, les choses qui n'avaient jamais semblé claires étaient perçues sous un jour nouveau ; l'habilité d'Harry à parler fourchelangue, d'une part ; l'insistance du choixpeau qu'Harry aurait été très bien à Serpentard, d'autre part. Mais, si Voldemort était le grand-père d'Harry ça voulait dire... **« Tu es l'Héritier non pas d'un mais de deux des Fondateurs. »**

Harry pu détecter la très légère trace de crainte dans la voix de Severus. **« Oui, autant que je sache, je suis le seul descendant à appartenir à plus d'une lignée des fondateurs. Du moins je l'étais jusqu'à ce que mes fils naissent. Depuis la découverte de mon héritage, j'ai présumé qu'étant l'Héritier de Gryffondor et de Serpentard ça aidait à expliquer mon inhabituel haute habilité à la magie instinctive. »**

La vive prise d'air derrière lui était le seul signe que Draco avait maintenant réalisé combien leurs fils étaient attractifs pour Lucius, et à travers lui, pour Voldemort lui-même. **« Et leurs noms ne sont pas dans le livre parce que ? »**

Harry commença à frotter son pouce sur le dos de la main de Draco dans une tentative pour le calmer. **« Une fois que j'ai réalisé ce qu'était le livre et vu le nom de ma mère en caractères verts émeraudes, je suis allé voir immédiatement mon propre nom. Il y avait mon nom, pas écrit en vert, ni en rouge, ni même en noir comme les autres, mais écrit dans une couleur de plume royale. C'était différent, unique de tout autre entré dans le livre entier. J'ai juré que je ne voudrais jamais que mes enfants soient listés de cette manière alors j'ai placé mon propre sort sur le livre pour qu'il devienne confus et oublie de continuer la liste de mes descendants. Je voulais juste que mes enfants aient la chance que je n'ai jamais eu ; la chance d'avoir une vie normale. » **Harry dit la dernière partie, doucement, presque mélancoliquement, réalisant maintenant que ses enfants s'étaient aussi vu refuser l'opportunité d'être vu comme quelque chose d'autre qu'un "monstre" même par le commun des sorciers.

**« Harry, je suis vraiment désolé que tu ais découvert ton héritage de cette façon. Ça n'a jamais été mon intention... » **Dumbledore fut interrompu.

**« Non, c'est le point essentiel, n'est-ce pas **? Vous n'aviez pas l'intention que je découvre que Voldemort est mon grand-père ou que Molly Weasley est ma grand-mère. Vous ne vouliez pas que quoique ce soit se découvre. » Harry était clairement dégouté par le vieil homme.

**« Hélas, tout ce que je peux dire est que j'ai vraiment senti que j'agissais dans le meilleur intérêt pour tous ceux concernés. » **Dumbledore s'arrêta incertain sur comment mettre en mot les choses qu'il avait à dire. Il savait que cette faille était pratiquement inconciliable mais il devait quand même essayer.** « Crois-le ou non, Harry, je sais ce que tu as traversé. »**

**« Espèce d'arrogant fils de pute, »** cracha Harry, ne croyant pas que son ancien Directeur ait eu le cran de sortir quelque chose de si banal. **« Comment osez-vous penser une telle chose, dire une telle absurdité? Il n'y a personne, et je le répète personne, qui puisse vraiment comprendre ce que j'ai traversé, ce que vos mensonges et déception m'ont causé. » **Harry reprit sa respiration avant d'ajouter. **« Je suis revenu. Je combattrais Voldemort car je le dois à ceux qui ont perdu la vie dans cette guerre qui n'aurait jamais dû être. Mais c'est tout. Ne pensez pas que vous êtes pardonné. Je ne vous veux pas dans ma vie, et je ne veux certainement pas faire partie de la votre. »**

Harry se leva de sa chaise, émotionnellement vidé, ça avait été plus difficile que ce qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé. Tout autour de lui les accusations commencèrent à voler. Toutes dirigées par les membres du Conseil énervés et sidérés vers l'homme qui les dirigeait depuis les 50 dernières années environ.

Juste alors dans un brillant éclair écarlate, Fumseck vola dans la pièce chantant fort. L'oiseau excité se posa de lui-même sur l'épaule d'Harry pendant que sa magnifique chanson calmait les occupants irrités de la pièce.

**« Bonjour mon vieil ami, c'est bon de te revoir, »** dit Harry comme il caressait les chaudes plumes sur le dos du Phénix.

Fumseck nicha sa tête dans le cou d'Harry, gazouillant de plaisir.

**« Tu m'as manqué aussi, ta dernière visite remonte à si loin. »**

«** Attend une minute, Fumseck t'a visité pendant que tu étais aux Etats-Unis ? » **Draco était médusé, encore bouleversé par la révélation que ses fils étaient les descendants du Lord Noir lui-même.

Harry haussa les épaules, caressant toujours le loyal oiseau. **« Ouais, il venait environ une à deux fois par an pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il était même là quand les jumeaux sont nés. Si ça n'avait été pour lui, je ne suis pas sur que j'aurai pu le faire. »**

Harry regarda hargneusement autour de la salle, espérant que personne n'avait saisi ce léger glissement de langue, mais apparemment tous étaient encore fixés sur les faits qui venaient de leur être révélés. **« Viens, Dray, sortons d'ici. Je suis fatigué et il est largement l'heure que les jumeaux soient au lit. »**

Draco se leva épuisé de sa propre chaise, ses pensées encore en ébullition à l'étendu de la trahison du Directeur. Ses mains allèrent alléger la douleur dans son dos d'être resté assis si longtemps. **« Alors où allons-nous resté s ce soir ? »**

Harry sourit juste, soulagé qu'il ait pu sortir tout ça de son coeur pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait découvert le livre il y a presque 5 ans. **« Fumseck a dit qu'il connaissait l'appartement parfait pour nous, il va nous y conduire après que nous nous serons arrêtés à la chambre de Sirius pour récupérer Nicole et les garçons. »**

Draco haussa juste les sourcils vers son compagnon, sachant que quoiqu'il arrive, ils y feraient face ensemble. **« Qu'attendons-nous alors ? »**

Sans remarquer le pire de la colère et de la confusion des membres du conseil, les deux hommes se glissèrent hors de la chambre du Phénix, laissant le Directeur seul, répondre de ses crimes.

**À suivre**

_Févier 1943 naissance de Margaret Montgomery_

_Juillet 1959 Margaret Montgomery est violé dans l'allée des Embrumes par Tom Jedusor, elle a 16 ans_

_Avril 1960 Lily nait, Margaret a 17 ans, Lily est adoptée par la famille Evans_

_1965 Margaret s'enfuit de la maison et épouse Arthur Weasley, elle a 23 ans_

_1968 Bill nait de Molly et Arthur Weasley_

_1970 Charlie nait de Molly et Arthur Weasley_

_1972 Molly fait une fausse couche (juste pour expliquer l'espace entre les naissances de Charlie et de Percy)_

_1976 Percy nait de Molly et Arthur Weasley_

_1977 Fred et George naissent de Molly et Arthur Weasley_

_1980 Ron nait de Molly et Arthur Weasley_

_31 Juillet 1980, Harry nait de Lily et James Potter_

_1981 Virginia nait de Molly et Arthur Weasley_

_31 octobre 1981 Lily et James Potter sont tués par Lord Voldemort_

_Avril 1998 Virginia et Colin Crivey sont assassinés, Harry est condamné à Azkaban_

_Octobre 1999 Harry s'échappe de prison et va à New York_

_Fin Novembre 1999 Draco part, les jumeaux sont conçus_

_Aout 2000 Evan et Matthew naissent de Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy_

_Février 2001 Arthur Weasley est tué dans une attaque de Mangemort_

_Avril 2002 Harry est prouvé innocent, l'Ordre relance leurs recherches, Percy est condamné à mort pour ses crimes_

_Mai 2003 George Weasley est tué dans une attaque de Mangemort_

_Juin 2003 Harry est retrouvé par l'Ordre, Harry et Draco sont réunis_

_Juillet 2003 Harry et sa famille retournent à Poudlard_


	20. Le quartier des Fondateurs

**Auteur :** The Shadow Bandit

**Titre ****original: **A moment in time

**Titre en Français :** Un moment dans le temps

**Rating : **M

**Genre : Général/**Romance

**Couple : **Draco M./Harry P.

**État de la fic original : **35 (FINI)

**État de la fic Française :** 20; **Traduits : **FINI

**Traductrices : **La belle de caddix

**Bêta traductrice: **Remus James Lupin

**Bêta correctrice : **Koala 102003

**& **

**Résumé :** Harry apprend au cours de sa septième année que sa vie peut changer à jamais d'un seul coup. MPREG Harry/Draco

**&**

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin.

**&**

**Disclamer : **Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

**&**

Bonne lecture et rendez vous lundi pour ….rebelote, soit la suite de cette fic, soit un chap de plus jamais seul plus jamais, soit un chap de go with the tide.

**Eni et Onarluca**

**&**

**Chapitre 20 Le quartier des Fondateurs.**

Dès qu'ils furent à bonne distance de la Chambre du Phénix, Draco ne put s'empêcher de taquiner son amoureux aux cheveux sombres, espérant diminuer la tension qui les avait accompagné durant les dernières heures. **« Tu aurais du me dire que tu étais apparenté aux Belettes, ****p'tit Lion****. »**

Harry s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna pour faire face au blond. Il avait besoin de savoir si ce dernier avait un problème avec ce qu'il venait juste d'apprendre. L'opinion du reste du monde n'avait aucune importante face à celle de la personne qui se tenait devant lui. **« Pourquoi ? Aurais-tu changé ta façon d'être avec moi si tu avais su ? »**

Affichant une moue exagérée, Draco répliqua du ton le plus sarcastique qu'il pouvait, **« Mais évidemment Harry, il est inenvisageable qu'un Malfoy aille mélanger ses gènes avec les gènes Weasley. Mes pauvres ancêtres doivent se retourner dans leur tombe à l'heure qu'il est. »**

Le brun gloussa, heureux que son compagnon ne fasse que blaguer. **« Pour être exact Draco, je n'ai aucun gène Weasley, mais bien ceux des Montgomery. Molly est ma grand-mère, et elle n'a pas le sang des Weasley. D'ailleurs, je pensais que tu serais soulagé de savoir que nos fils sont des sangs purs. Ils n'ont pas une goutte de sang moldu. »**

**« Mais bien sûr qu'ils sont des sang purs, ****p'tit Lion****, ils sont des Malfoy après tout. »**

Le brun grogna face à l'arrogance du blond, et marmonna quelque chose ressemblant à 'me passer sur le corps'.

**« Mais sérieusement Harry, J'aurais pensé que tu m'aurais parlé du fait que Voldemort est ton grand-père, ainsi que l'arrière-grand-père des jumeaux. Pas que ce soit ça qui me préoccupe, mais s'il venait à découvrir Evan et Matthew… Nous devons les garder en sécurité. »**

Harry tendit les bras et attira le blond à lui, faisant lentement courir ses mains dans le dos de l'autre jeune homme. **« Je sais Dray, et nous le ferons. Nous les protégerons ensemble. »** Le brun enfouit doucement ses doigts dans la fine chevelure de Draco, s'émerveillant comme à chaque fois de sa texture soyeuse. **« ****J'ai voulu te le dire des milliers de fois, mais ce n'était jamais le bon moment. »** Harry le regarda et colla son front contre celui de son compagnon. **« Ce que j'essaie de te dire… Tiens, te souviens-tu de notre deuxième année, lorsque tout le monde dans l'école pensait que j'étais l'Héritier de Serpentard ? Et bien… Ils avaient raison. »** Harry resserra son étreinte. **« Il me semblait que ça ne me concernait vraiment pas. Je suis désolé de t'avoir caché cela si longtemps. » **

Draco recula d'un pas afin de pouvoir regarder le brun directement dans les yeux, le vert émeraude paraissait coupable et terni par l'abattement. **« Je comprends Harry, mais promets-moi que tu ne garderas plus pour toi ce genre de détails qui te minent, toi et les garçons, mais que tu m'en parleras. J'ai besoin de savoir vers quoi je m'avance. »**

**« Je te le promets. »** Et le brun scella sa promesse par un langoureux baiser.

S'arrêtant à l'appartement de Sirius et Remus pour reprendre leur petite famille épuisée, Harry prit rapidement un petit Evan endormi dans ses bras, tandis que Draco faisait de même avec un petit Matthew également endormi. Ils secouèrent légèrement Nicole pour la réveiller. Elle s'était endormie sur une chaise, en surveillant sans doute les jumeaux qui s'étaient couchés sur le canapé. Ils étaient finalement prêts pour aller dans leur propre appartement.

Suivant le couloir éclairé, tandis que Fumseck volait au-dessus d'eux, ils se traînèrent péniblement à travers les corridors venteux. Leur destination se trouvait toujours plus haut, dans les ailes les plus retirées du château. Remarquant que depuis les dix dernières minutes, leur environnement était considérablement détérioré, l'inquiétude d'Harry augmenta. Cependant, lorsque Fumseck les amena dans un couloir sombre, jonché de déchets, de poussières, ainsi que de nombreuses toiles d'araignées, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'interroger leur guide. **« Je ne suis jamais descendu ici auparavant, et toi ? »**

**« Non plus. »** Draco examina d'un air critique son environnement. **« Je n'avais même jamais imaginé que ce couloir existait avant d'y venir. »**

Harry grommela et s'étouffa avec la quantité de poussière qui semblait s'accrocher à toute chose. **« Ce n'est pas comme si les elfes de maison le connaissaient. »**

Lançant un regard amusé au brun, le blond suivit rapidement le Phénix, sachant que l'oiseau ne les conduirait jamais, que ce soit Harry ou lui-même dans une situation dangereuse.

Finalement, le groupe stoppa devant une énorme statue. Celle-ci était sculptée dans du marbre noir le plus fin, et représentait quatre animaux. Le centre représentait un énorme et majestueux lion. Entrelacé dans la crinière du lion, il y avait un gros serpent, dont les yeux sombres avaient un regard menaçant dans la faible lumière régnant dans la pièce. Blotti contre les pattes avant du lion, se trouvait un blaireau, qui regardait le lion d'un air à la fois confiant et amusé ; et en dernier, perché royalement au sommet de la tête du lion, on voyait un magnifique corbeau.

Personne ne fut surpris quand Fumseck se tourna vers eux, et laissa échapper quelques notes significatives. Comme il l'avait fait plus tôt dans la soirée, Harry donna son précieux paquet à Nicole.

Ecoutant le phénix, le brun s'approcha de la statue prudemment. Une des choses qu'il avait apprises durant ses années passées à Poudlard, c'était que rien n'était vraiment ce qu'il semblait être. Doucement, presque avec respect, Harry se plaça devant la statue et plaça une main sur le front du lion et l'autre sur le haut de la couronne du serpent. Le marbre était frais et doux sous ses paumes.

Dès que le brun toucha la statue, une lumière verte sortit des yeux du serpent et une lueur similaire, mais rouge fut émise des orbites du lion. Les lueurs fusionnèrent pour former un violet profond et lumineux, qui entoura le jeune homme.

Surpris lorsque la statue commença à irradier d'étranges jets de lumière, Harry essaya de s'écarter. Cependant, il remarqua qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger alors que l'étrange chaleur pourpre l'entourait. Tentant de ne pas céder à la panique, le brun se força à se calmer, ainsi qu'à se soumettre face à la lumière. Lorsqu'il y parvint, il fut étonné de sentir que la lumière était en train de le sonder, quoique d'une manière rassurante.

Aussi vite qu'elle apparut, la lueur disparut.

**« Qu'est-ce que c'était bon sang ? »** Draco, inquiet, observa son compagnon pour s'assurer que la lumière ne l'avait pas blessé.

**« Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je pense que c'était une sorte d'accueil. »** Déclara Harry, secouant la tête pour chasser cette impression d'avoir été mis à nu.

**« Bienvenue jeune Héritier, il y a longtemps que nous t'attendons. »** Les mots résonnèrent dans le couloir.

Harry et Draco se regardèrent, un peu confus, puis observèrent autour d'eux pour identifier la source de cette voix profonde et autoritaire.

Ils pivotèrent rapidement sur eux-mêmes, bousculant Nicole, la faisant presque tomber, lorsqu'une voix différente se fit entendre. **« On dirait que vous n'avez jamais vu de statues qui parlent auparavant. »** Gloussa la seconde voix. Celle-ci n'était pas aussi profonde que la première, bien que toujours masculine.

Harry se frotta les yeux d'un air fatigue, persuadé que le manque de sommeil avait altéré ses sens. **« J'ai déjà vu des statues qui peuvent bouger. »** Dit-il, pensant à la gargouille qui gardait le bureau du directeur. **« Mais je n'en ai jamais rencontré une qui parlait auparavant. »**

**« Et bien jeune Héritier, je suis sûr qu'à présent tu as bien du réaliser que nous ne sommes pas des statues ordinaires. Nous sommes les Gardiens du Hall des Fondateurs. »**

**« Le Hall des Fondateurs ? »** Draco interrogea le lion qui parlait, n'arrivant pas encore à croire ce qu'il voyait. Jamais dans le monde de la sorcellerie, il n'avait entendu qu'il existait des statues parlantes ; des miroirs et portraits oui, mais jamais de statues.

Le serpent se déplaça de façon à ce que sa tête puisse faire face à Draco. Une petite langue fourchue entrait et sortait de sa bouche, goûtant les odeurs autour de lui, puis il siffla en anglais, **« Blondie n'est pas très intelligent, vous ne trouvez pas ? J'aurais pensé que quelqu'un de son âge aurait au moins entendu parler des Fondateurs auparavant. Mais que leur apprennent-ils donc actuellement ? »**

Harry ricana en entendant les paroles du serpent, mais quand il vit Nicole vaciller sous le poids de ses deux fils, il se rappela le but de leur destination. Avant que Draco ait une chance de se venger et d'ennuyer le Gardien, Harry intervint. **« Aussi sûres que vos observations soient. » **Commença Harry, ignorant le regard furieux du blond. **« On nous a informé qu'il y se trouvait un endroit où nous pourrions nous reposer près d'ici. Pourriez-vous s'il vous plait nous y diriger ? »**

**« Bien sûr jeune Héritier. Nous profitons de cette occasion pour vous souhaiter la bienvenue dans le Hall des Fondateurs. Derrière nous, c'est l'entrée des appartements personnels des Fondateurs. Ils sont vides depuis que la pauvre Helga est décédée. Seul un vrai héritier peut entrer et y vivre. Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, nous t'attendions. Toi et tes fils êtes les derniers vrais héritiers, depuis ce Jedusor, que nous n'aurions jamais permis d'entrer. »** Le grand lion secoua la tête et sa crinière tomba gracieusement le long de sa tête avant de continuer.

**« Je suis désolé de vous avoir retenus, je vois que vous êtes tous fatigués. Je suis sûr que demain matin vous aurez des questions dont nous pourrons débattre à ce moment là. Soyez sans crainte, nous veillerons sur vous.** **»**

Sur ces mots, la statue pivota pour les laisser passer, le corbeau quittant la tête du lion, le blaireau se mit à leurs côtés, l'énorme lion se leva, révélant un passage. Jetant un dernier regard aux gardiens, Harry pénétra dans le sombre couloir.

Dès que le brun passa l'entrée, deux torches suspendues de chaque côté de la porte s'enflammèrent, et il se retrouva sur un escalier en spirale mouvant, presque identique à celui qu'il avait emprunté tant de fois lorsqu'il venait dans le bureau du directeur. S'assurant que Draco et Nicole l'avaient suivi, il se détendit et apprécia le voyage. Les marches continuaient à monter doucement, se tortillant encore et encore, presque à la manière d'un serpent s'enroulant.

Finalement, les escaliers s'arrêtèrent devant une large porte en bois surmontée d'une antique poignée avec un heurtoir en métal représentant le sceau de Poudlard.

Se sentant ridicule à l'idée de frapper, comme les Gardiens lui avaient dit, personne n'avait vécu ici récemment, Harry évita la poignée et ouvrit la lourde porte. Faisant quelques pas à l'intérieur d'une grande caverne, le brun fut surpris de voir un feu dans la cheminée le long du grand hall, ainsi que maintes torches sur les murs. La pièce était chaude et agréable.

Draco suivit rapidement Harry à l'intérieur de la pièce et fut émerveillé par ce qu'il vit. Ils se trouvaient dans une pièce décorée de façon exquise, représentant ce que devait être l'image d'une salle commune luxueusement aménagée. La pièce en elle-même était composée de hauts plafonds avec des arcades, plafonds qui étaient ensorcelés comme dans la Grande Salle, reflétant le ciel, qui faisait le charme de Poudlard. Présentement, les plafonds étaient noirs, entrecoupés d'étoiles brillantes qui clignotaient, ainsi qu'une demie lune étincelante.

Il y avait deux petits canapés et trois chaises à hauts dossiers disposés autour de la cheminée de marbre, à l'extrémité de la pièce. Les canapés étaient recouverts de ce qu'il semblait être du cuir noir de la meilleure qualité que Draco n'ait jamais vu, et les riches tissus des chaises étaient faits sur un motif de tapisserie, représentant les tons de bijoux ; un vert émeraude profond, du cramoisi sombre et un magnifique bleu royal. La cheminée en elle-même était un vrai chef d'œuvre. Elle était assez grande pour qu'une personne de la taille de Hagrid puisse se tenir debout à l'intérieur, et était au moins deux fois plus large que haute. Le marbre noir recouvrant le feu ouvert paraissait tacheté d'or, et était taillé de façon à ressembler aux quatre Fondateurs, gambadant dans ce que Draco pariait être la Foret Interdite.

Lorsque le trio descendit les deux marches de marbre de l'entrée, ils plongèrent dans une moquette beige épaisse et incroyablement douce. **« Wouaw, ces Fondateurs savaient comment vivre. »** Souffla Nicole, observant autour d'elle le luxe jamais égalé.

**« Et moi qui pensais que le Manoir Malfoy était agréable ; il n'en est rien comparé à ça. »** Ajouta le blond, qui admirait encore la vue de la salle commune. **« Je me demande si le reste de l'appartement est décoré de la même façon. »**

Impressionné, Harry acquiesça et continua d'avancer vers le centre de l'immense salle. Tout au fond de la pièce, dans le coin du côté droit, se situait une arcade, bordée de chaque côté par d'épais piliers de marbre noir. Après l'arcade, on pouvait distinguer un couloir ainsi qu'un autre escalier. Le mur gauche de la salle était entrecoupé de cinq énormes fenêtres avec des vitraux, dont chaque vitrail représentait une scène différente de ce qu'Harry pensait être la vie d'un des Fondateurs. La cinquième fenêtre, se dressant fièrement au centre du mur, était la réplique du sceau de l'école de Poudlard et la représentation était telle qu'on aurait dit une porte.

Dans le coin restant de la pièce se trouvait quelque chose qu'Harry n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Il s'y trouvait une grande chute d'eau. Le bruit du filet d'eau coulant était apaisant.

Sachant qu'ils auraient tout le temps demain pour continuer leur exploration des lieux, le brun traversa la salle pour se diriger vers l'escalier. Décidant que les chambres devaient certainement se trouver en haut, Harry, avec Draco et Nicole le suivant, commença à monter les escaliers. Ils atteignirent le premier étage et remarquèrent qu'il s'y trouvait plusieurs portes. Essayant la première, Harry vit que la chambre contenait un large lit ; la chambre en elle-même étant décorée de bleu surmonté de dessins clairs de fleurs. On sentait bien que la chambre avait été aménagée et décorée par une femme. Etouffant un bâillement, le brun décida de reprendre son fils des bras de Nicole. **« On dirait que cette pièce sera ta chambre désormais, Nicole. As-tu besoin de quelque chose d'autre ? »**

Après sa dénégation et ayant convenu de se retrouver dans la salle commune demain matin, Draco et Harry lui souhaitèrent une bonne nuit avant de s'aventurer plus loin dans le couloir, vers leurs propres appartements.

La porte suivant celle de Nicole révéla deux lits à baldaquins avec un dôme. La pièce était conçue pour ressembler à un château, avec de la moquette verte et des murs bleus. Sur l'un des murs était peint avec ce qui semblait être une représentation artistique de Poudlard, accompagnée du terrain de Quidditch.

Déposant leurs enfants sur les lits, Harry et Draco les préparèrent pour la nuit. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter la pièce, une petite voix endormie les arrêta. **« Papa ? Où est Bunny ? Je n'arrive pas à dormir sans. »**

Sachant qu'Evan ne pourrait jamais se rendormir sans sa peluche préférée, Harry prit rapidement la valise d'un des garçons de sa poche et lui redonna sa taille normale. La chance étant avec lui, il put facilement retrouver Bunny, ainsi que le petit chien de Matthew. Il borda une fois encore ses fils serrant leurs peluches, il laissa une petite lumière pour rassurer les garçons, et quitta doucement la chambre.

Supposant que la chambre suivante devait être la leur, ils ouvrirent la porte à côté de celle des jumeaux et pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Ils furent surpris de voir que ce n'était pas une chambre, mais bien une salle de jeux pour les garçons, avec des étagères, des tables et des chaises de la taille exacte pour de jeunes enfants. Prenant deux valises marquées jouets de sa poche, Draco leur rendit leur taille réelle. Décidant que dormir était bien plus important à l'heure actuelle que de défaire les bagages, Harry et Draco laissèrent les valises dans la salle, et fermèrent la porte.

Revenant vers les escaliers, les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers l'étage du dessus. Les escaliers continuaient encore plus haut, mais Harry espérait trouver un endroit pour pouvoir se reposer et ne plus devoir monter des escaliers. Le second étage possédait deux portes. La première devant laquelle ils s'arrêtèrent ne possédait aucune poignée. Plaçant sa main sur la porte, Harry sentit une chaleur familière le traverser. Retirant sa main, la porte s'ouvrit silencieusement.

Le brun entra dans la chambre et s'arrêta net une fois la porte passée. Draco, qui était trop fatigué pour y faire attention, lui fonça dedans. **« Hey, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? »**

Quand Harry ne répondit pas, le blond regarda autour de son compagnon et vit ce qui attirait son attention. La chambre était indéniablement la plus belle qu'il n'ait jamais vue. Elle était décorée dans les tons noir et or, avec du vert forêt, ainsi que quelques touches cramoisies. Alors que les autres chambres étaient équipées de cheminées, celle de la pièce était le modèle réduit de celle qu'ils avaient vue dans la salle commune. Près de la cheminée se trouvaient un canapé et deux chaises, mais la pièce maîtresse de la chambre était le lit le plus grand que Draco ait jamais vu de toute sa vie. Le lit était sculpté dans un bois sombre et les piliers du baldaquin atteignaient le sommet du plafond voûté. Analysant le thème général de l'appartement, la tête de lit représentait la sculpture d'un grand lion avec un serpent enroulé autour de sa tête. Le lion avait des rubis à la place des yeux, tandis que le serpent avait des yeux émeraudes.

Le couvre-lit était vert foncé ; si foncé, en fait, qu'il paraissait noir. Revenant à la réalité après avoir vu la chambre, les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers le lit, leurs chaussures tombant sans bruit sur la moquette épaisse. En regardant plus attentivement le lit, la couverture avait de petits lions et serpents brodés dans ce qu'il semblait être de fins fils d'argent et d'or. L'effet était époustouflant.

A ce stade, la seule chose que voulait Harry était de se rafraichir et de se glisser sous les couvertures. **« A ton avis, où se trouve la salle de bain ? »**

Draco secoua la tête tout en sortant leurs affaires de sa poche et leur rendant leur taille normale, tandis que le brun observait leur chambre.

Un instant plus tard, le blond entendit une voix excitée. **« Dray, il faut que tu voies ça ! »**

Regardant autour de lui, Draco remarqua qu'Harry n'était plus dans la pièce avec lui. **«****P'tit Lion**** ? Où es-tu ? »**

Une tête noire apparut sous une autre arcade à proximité de la cheminée. **« Je suis là. » **

Avec toutes les merveilles qu'ils avaient pu admirer dans l'appartement précédemment, Draco ne put s'empêcher d'aller voir ce qui avait excité Harry. Se dirigeant vers l'endroit où avait disparu la tête du brun, le blond entra dans ce qui semblait être la salle de bain. La pièce était presque deux fois la taille de la salle de bain des préfets. Il y avait un immense miroir dans le coin dressing ; deux grands lavabos avec des fixations en or ; et une douche pouvant contenir facilement quatre personnes. Elle était à moitié ouverte et était construite avec des blocs de marbre, alternant le noir et le blanc. Le tout était magnifiquement fait, mais Draco ne voyait pas vraiment ce qui avait enchanté Harry.

S'aventurant plus loin dans la pièce, il perçut le même son qu'il avait entendu de la chambre. Tournant un coin, il vit Harry agenouillé près d'une baignoire remplie d'eau moussante, de la taille d'une grande piscine. La baignoire était continuellement alimentée en eau par une deuxième cascade. Cette dernière avait vraiment une apparence naturelle, à l'opposé de la beauté élégante de celle de la salle commune. L'eau venait du haut et des côtés d'une montagne de pierre multicolore qu'on voyait à travers la végétation et les fleurs exotiques luxuriantes. Le tout était hypnotique. L'envie de se dévêtir et de plonger dedans était presque irrésistible.

**« L'eau est si chaude, on dirait presque qu'il y a une rivière souterraine chaude qui émergerait ici. »** Souffla rêveusement Harry, agitant sa main dans l'eau.

Se plaçant à côté de son compagnon, Draco retira doucement la main du brun de l'eau et porta ses doigts à ses lèvres. Il lécha les gouttes d'eau de chaque doigt avant de rendre sa main au brun. **« ****P'tit Lion****, nous aurons tout le temps de profiter de ce bain demain, nous avons eu une journée extrêmement longue aujourd'hui. Que dirais-tu d'aller nous coucher ? »**

La respiration d'Harry s'accéléra alors que son amoureux lui léchait les doigts. Sans un mot, il se leva et tendit la main vers le blond.

Prenant la main offerte, les deux amoureux revinrent dans la chambre. Aucun des deux ne remarqua que quelqu'un avait diminué la lumière et défait le lit, tant ils n'avaient d'yeux que pour le visage de l'autre.

Se déshabillant rapidement, les deux jeunes hommes prirent un moment pour se regarder attentivement. Harry eut un petit gémissement à la vue de la mince silhouette svelte du blond, sa musculature ferme et tendue. **« Est-ce que tu ronronnes ? » **haleta Draco en entendant le bruit sensuel de son compagnon.

Harry bondit, attirant Draco dans la douceur et la chaleur du lit. Ils avaient repris leur relation quelques jours auparavant et aucun des deux hommes n'arrivait à se rassasier de la présence de l'autre. Ils se redécouvraient encore et encore ; bien que, être juste avec l'autre était suffisant pour les mener chacun au paradis. Malheureusement, partager une maison avec trois autres personnes mettait un bémol à leur intimité. En effet, ils ne savaient jamais jusqu'à quand ils pouvaient rester au lit sans recevoir mille et une questions de la part de leurs fils et au moins un haussement de sourcil de celle de Nicole.

Toutes leurs pensées s'arrêtèrent quand Harry captura la bouche de Draco dans un baiser à couper le souffle, complètement possessif. Le blond passa ses mains à l'arrière de la tête du brun et les balada dans sa chevelure. Arrêtant le baiser, Draco n'était capable que de haleter. **« Il me semblait que tu étais fatigué, c'est bien ça que tu m'as dit ? »**

Le blond remarqua une expression sur le visage d'Harry pleine de désir quand il chuchota, **«Jamais trop fatigué pour ça, » **avant que sa bouche ne commence une fois de plus à faire plein de choses délicieuses sur le corps de son amoureux. Sachant qu'aucun des deux ne tiendrait bien longtemps, Draco attrapa le lubrifiant afin de pouvoir préparer son compagnon aux cheveux sombres.

Ses mains furent attrapées avant qu'il ne puisse étendre la substance grasse. **« Pas cette fois, mon amour, » **murmura Harry à bout de souffle tandis qu'il utilisait son propre sort de lubrification. Le blond se tendit légèrement quand il sentit la fraîcheur du sort agir sur lui. Durant les quelques temps, qu'ils avaient été ensemble, Harry n'avait jamais pris le rôle du dominant. Pas soumis par nature, Draco savait que cette nuit était importante pour le brun. Ce soir, Harry avait essayé de revenir dans son ancienne vie. Pour la première fois dans l'existence du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, les faits étaient sur la table et il les contrôlait tous.

Dans un grognement approbateur, Draco donna son accord pour tout ce que le brun pourrait lui offrir, son corps et son âme.

**§*&o&*§**

Plus tard, alors qu'elle se remémorait les événements de cette nuit, Hermione n'était même pas sûre de la façon dont Ron et elle étaient revenus dans leur appartement après que la réunion fut terminée. Elle était persuadée qu'ils se seraient tout les deux effondrés s'ils n'avaient pas du réconforter ses beaux-frères.

Son esprit essayait toujours d'assimiler toutes les informations qui leur étaient parvenues durant cette réunion, mais ça paraissait tellement irréel qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver un sens à tout ça. _**« Comment se faisait-il que Harry, qui avait été leur meilleur ami pendant presque sept ans, soit le neveu de Ron ? » **_Elle n'arrivait d'ailleurs pas à penser à l'identité de son grand-père. Étant une fille née de moldus, Hermione avait du se heurter aux stéréotypes que le monde de la magie aimait montrer du doigt par rapport au sang, cette foutue pureté du sang. Mieux encore, l'héritage semblait jouer un rôle dans une certaine mesure. Harry, en étant le descendant direct de deux Fondateurs de Poudlard, devait certainement à cet héritage son énorme facilité avec la magie. Mais aller jusqu'à penser qu'il avait des prédispositions pour la magie noire, tout ça parce qu'il était le petit-fils de Voldemort, c'était complètement absurde. A quoi donc pensait Dumbledore ?

La réunion de l'Ordre avait été électrique après les révélations d'Harry, mais finalement Dumbledore avait eu l'occasion d'expliquer les raisons de ce secret, dont la raison principale était la protection du brun. Qui sait ce que le Lord Noir aurait fait s'il s'était rendu compte du lien du sang entre lui et le Garçon qui a survécu ? C'était tout simplement trop dur de penser à ce qu'il se serait produit si Voldemort l'avait découvert, ainsi que l'utilisation à son avantage qu'il en aurait fait.

Harry avait toujours désespérément désiré faire partie d'une famille ; une vraie famille qui l'aimerait et prendrait soin de lui. Il n'avait jamais réalisé qu'il en avait une ; du moins il n'en avait pas souvenance. Ce qui nous menait à la question, pourquoi ne leur avait-il jamais parlé de ce qu'il avait découvert dans le _Livre des Âmes_ durant toutes ces années. Pourquoi a-t-il continué à garder le secret de Dumbledore quant à sa parenté avec les Weasleys ? S'il y avait bien une famille que Harry pouvait considérer comme la sienne, c'était bien Molly et Arthur. C'était une question dont Hermione obtiendrait la réponse, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle ferait.

Cette nuit, les quatre frères Weasley restant et la seule Weasley par le mariage se regroupèrent ensemble, se réconfortant. Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de ne rien dire à Molly pour l'instant. Comme elle était mentalement instable, il était impossible de prévoir sa réaction face à ces nouvelles révélations.

Hermione secoua tristement la tête de dépit face à cette nouvelle tragédie. Le garçon que Molly considérait comme son fils adoptif, était en fait son propre petit-fils, et il était plus que probable qu'elle n'en avait jamais rien su. Mon Dieu, qu'elle haïssait cette guerre.

Il fut également décidé qu'ils essaieraient de combler l'énorme gouffre entre Harry et eux. Ils avaient besoin de faire cela, pas seulement pour eux, mais pour Harry aussi. Ils voulaient être une famille, et personne ne se dresserait entre un Weasley et sa famille.

**« Fiche-moi la paix Weasley. »** La voix d'Harry était tellement froide qu'elle aurait gelé le lac de Poudlard en entier.

**« Harry, tu ne peux quand même pas me fuir, bon sang… Nous somme de ta famille, »** cria Ron à la silhouette de Harry qui disparaissait.

Le brun se tourna et Ron vit une colère comme il n'en avait jamais vue sur le visage qui autrefois représentait tout pour lui. Plongé dans le feu d'émeraude, paralysé et incapable de bouger, Ron restait statique tandis que le brun libéra inconsciemment la tempête brillant dans ses yeux.

**« Famille… Nous sommes une famille. »** Cracha-t-il ; il bouillonnait. **« Nous avons été beaucoup de choses durant toutes ces années, Weasley, mais le mot famille n'en fait absolument pas partie. J'ai une famille ; J'ai deux magnifiques enfants, un compagnon solide et amoureux pour prendre soin de moi, nos parrains, ainsi qu'une amie loyale pour nous aider. Ces personnes sont ma famille, la seule famille que je n'ai jamais vraiment connue. »** Harry pouvait sentir son cœur battre rapidement, et le sang pulser violemment à ses oreilles. **« Maintenant, par respect pour le sacrifice que ta mère a fait pour la mienne, je ne te blesserai pas. Mais je t'avertis, Weasley, reste… hors… de… mon… chemin. Je ne veux plus te voir ni entendre parler de toi à partir de maintenant. Pour moi à présent, toi, ta femme et les tiens n'existez plus. »**

**« Écoute nous sommes désolés, nous avons eu tord. Mais nous ne pouvons pas continuer comme ça, Harry. Au moins laisse-nous une chance de parler de tout ça. Au final nous devrons travailler ensemble, tu sais ? »** Ron s'arrêta, essayant de voir si ses mots avaient eu un effet sur son ancien meilleur ami. **« Dis-moi ce que tu veux que nous fassions pour nous faire pardonner, et nous le ferons. Tout… Tout ce que tu voudras. »** Le grand roux était frustré. Il savait qu'Harry serait en colère, mais le fait qu'il soit revenu à Poudlard signifiait qu'il était prêt à avancer et laisser ce qu'il s'était passé derrière lui, non ? A l'école ils s'étaient querellés quelques fois, comme tout bons amis le faisaient, jamais aussi loin que lorsque le nom de Harry était sorti de la Coupe de Feu, mais ils avaient eu leur quota de batailles. Et à chaque fois ils s'étaient réconciliés. Ils n'avaient jamais rien laissé se mettre en travers de leur amitié, rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient cru que le brun avait commit un meurtre.

Harry ne répondit pas ; il tourna juste les talons et commença à s'éloigner en direction de la chambre de Sirius, où il se rendait avant ce regrettable incident. Ce matin, après s'être levé, le brun avait observé rapidement l'appartement des Fondateurs. L'autre porte au deuxième étage était une bibliothèque, remplie de livres variés dont Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler auparavant, et chacun d'eux semblait extrêmement vieux. Se faisant la promesse de revenir plus tard voir ce que ces livres contenaient, il continua son exploration. Plus loin dans les escaliers, au troisième étage, il trouva une salle d'entraînement, avec une arène de duel ainsi qu'une salle de conférence. Cette dernière avait de larges fenêtres donnant sur le terrain de Quidditch et sur la Forêt Interdite. Redescendant les escaliers jusqu'à la Salle Commune, Harry remarqua que le couloir menait à une salle à manger privée. Le reste des pièces de vie étaient richement décorées, à l'image des chambres qu'ils avaient pu voir la nuit dernière, Draco et lui. Il y avait également un petit escalier descendant vers un niveau inférieur, mais le brun décida d'aller l'explorer plus tard, car il voulait vraiment trouver Sirius, pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé à la réunion hier, après que Draco et lui soit sortis.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu en revanche, lorsqu'il quitta la chaleur de son lit et son amoureux endormi, c'était de rentrer en collision avec Weasley si tôt le matin. Il n'avait jamais été capable de lui faire quitter son lit avant neuf heures du matin.

**« Attends une seconde ; es-tu en train de me dire que Malfoy est ton amant ? » **Cria Ron, sa voix résonnant sur les murs de pierres.

Ron sut qu'il avait fait une autre erreur dès que les mots sortirent de sa gorge, en voyant la silhouette se raidir et se retourner lentement, ce détail renforça sa conviction.

Avant qu'il ne sache ce qui l'avait frappé, le poing du brun atterrit en plein sur son estomac. A travers la douleur, il crut entendre Harry murmurer d'une voix sombre, **« Jamais plus… Ne prononce plus jamais son nom, tu n'es rien à côté de lui. »** Retombant sur les genoux, Ron ne prit même pas conscience des pas qui s'éloignaient.

Sirius s'extirpa avec peine de son lit, enfila un pantalon gisant sur le sol que les Elfes de Maison n'avaient pas encore envoyé à la buanderie, et partit répondre aux coups frappés à la porte.

Voyant le visage loin d'être joyeux de son filleul, Sirius s'écarta du passage pour laisser le jeune homme entrer.

**« Tu es bien matinal Harry. »** Dit un Sirius fatigué, tandis qu'il faisait signe au brun d'entrer et de s'asseoir. _**« Tu as surpris tout le monde la nuit dernière. **_

**« Oui, je dois bientôt y retourner pour les aider à défaire les bagages, mais je voulais parler avec toi d'abord, est-ce que ça te va ? »** Demanda Harry, observant l'appartement, petite certes, mais chaleureux.

**« Harry, ma porte te sera toujours ouverte. Toujours. Je n'ai peut-être pas su être là pour toi dans le passé, mais à présent, plus rien ne m'éloignera de toi ou de ta famille à partir de maintenant. Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste, donc j'espère que tu m'accepteras. » **Harry fut soulagé d'entendre de l'assurance et de la résolution dans la voix de son Parrain. En Californie, il avait hésité à éloigner les garçons de la guerre, mais à la pensée d'être séparé d'eux, ne sachant pas ce qu'il pouvait leur arriver, il n'avait pas pu. Il avait compté sur l'appui de Sirius pour l'aider à protéger sa famille.

Sirius quitta la pièce pour pouvoir terminer de s'habiller, tandis qu'Harry appelait un Elfe de Maison, afin de demander de quoi se sustenter. Avant que le brun puisse reposer la sonnette après l'avoir activée, un Elfe apparut à côté de lui.

**« Bonjour ! Quel est ton nom ? »** Demanda doucement Harry à l'Elfe.

**« Je suis Twix, Monsieur. »** répondit joyeusement l'Elfe. **« Que puis-je faire pour vous, Monsieur ? »**

**« Et bien Twix, premièrement, s'il te plait, arrête de m'appeler Monsieur, mon nom est Harry. Deuxièmement, ce serait merveilleux si tu pouvais apporter un peu de thé et des biscuits, ou quoi que vous ayez préparé pour le déjeuner. »**

**« Mais bien sûr Monsieur Harry, Je reviens dans un instant. »** Alors que l'Elfe se préparait à disparaître, le brun ne put s'empêcher de demander des nouvelles de son vieil ami, Dobby.

**« Excuse-moi Twix, avant de partir, saurais-tu me dire si Dobby travaille encore ici ? »**

Le petit visage se couvrit de tristesse. **« Je suis désolé Monsieur Harry, mais Dobby ne travaille plus à Poudlard. Il est parti, Monsieur, il y a quelques années, après qu'une tragédie soit survenue à un bon ami à lui. Personne ne sait à présent où il se trouve, Monsieur. »**

Attristé par la perte d'un autre ami, Harry secoua la tête en direction de l'Elfe, et dans un léger pop, l'elfe disparut pour préparer la commande.

Harry entamait sa seconde tasse de thé quand il entendit Sirius arriver derrière lui. **« A voir le temps que tu as pris, à mon avis tu dois prendre plus de temps que Draco pour t'apprêter… »** Les mots moururent lorsque Harry se retourna et vit que ce n'était pas Sirius derrière lui, mais Remus.

**« Harry, »** dit Remus en signe de bienvenue.

**« Lupin, »** répondit calmement le brun. Il se donna des baffes mentalement ; il avait oublié que Sirius partageait ses quartiers avec le loup-garou.

**« Hey, est-ce que c'est le déjeuner que je sens ? »** Survint la voix de Sirius derrière la porte de la salle de bain.

Ne quittant pas le loup des yeux, Harry répondit. **« Oui, et si tu veux pouvoir manger quelque chose, je propose que tu ramènes tes fesses ici. »**

Remus observait le magnifique jeune homme qui ressemblait tant à son père à présent plus que jamais, mais il y avait plus que cette ressemblance avec son vieil ami décédé. Il était plus fort que James ne l'avait jamais été, on pouvait sentir sa puissance irradier autour de son corps mince mais bien bâti. C'était une bonne chose que Sirius lui ait expliqué que Harry et Draco avaient entamé une relation amoureuse, car le brun allait sûrement causer des ravages parmi la gent féminine ainsi que masculin présente dans le château, et ce pour plusieurs raisons. **« Écoute Harry…»**

**« Non, ce n'est pas le peine, Lupin. Je ne suis pas ici pour recevoir d'autres excuses. En tout cas pas pour le moment. Peut-être un jour, qui sait ? »** Le brun soupira et reposa sa tasse de thé. Une réflexion de Ron ce matin, bien que malvenue, le frappa. En dépit de ce qu'il pensait de ces personnes, il devrait à la fin, travailler avec eux. Il ne pourrait jamais leur faire confiance, mais il avait besoin de mettre son passé derrière lui s'il voulait que ses efforts soient couronnés de succès. Harry n'était pas assez fou pour croire qu'il serait capable de défaire Voldemort tout seul. S'il n'était pas capable de faire preuve de bonne volonté avec Remus et les autres, il pouvait tout aussi bien fuir tout de suite.

**« Je sais que nous devrons travailler ensemble, et je ferai un effort pour être au moins poli. C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour le moment. » **

**« J'apprécie ton geste Harry. Pour être honnête, c'est plus que ce que j'avais espéré après la nuit dernière. »** Remus était soulagé que les tensions entre eux deux aient disparues.

**« Hey ! Est-ce que j'ai raté quelque chose ? »** Rit Sirius en pénétrant dans la pièce, ses cheveux encore humides de sa douche.

Remus sourit à son meilleur ami. **« Rien Sirius. Maintenant, viens déjeuner avant qu'Harry et moi ne décidions de tout finir. »**

Après que Sirius ait rempli son assiette, Harry ramena la conversation sur la vraie raison de sa visite matinale. **« Donc, que s'est-il passé dans la salle après que Draco et moi soyons partis la nuit passée ? »**

**« L'ambiance s'est alourdie à partir de là, »** rappela Sirius. **« Tu dois nous croire Harry ; nous n'avons jamais rien su à propos de l'adoption de Lily ni qu'elle était la fille de Tom Jedusor. Je pense que ceux qui ont été le plus choqués étaient les membres de la famille Weasley, lorsqu'ils ont réalisé que tu faisais partie de leur famille par le sang depuis tout ce temps. »**

**« Je te crois, Sirius. Personne ne peut feindre les expressions que j'ai vues sur leurs visages la nuit passée. Donc je suppose que je viens de remuer pas mal de choses, alors ? »**

Sirius grogna. **« Bon sang Harry, les membres de l'Ordre qui ne voulaient pas lyncher Dumbledore réclamaient sa démission de l'ordre. »**

**« L'a-t-il donnée ? »** Le jeune homme savait que même si l'homme méritait de souffrir, il était encore indispensable pour les mener à travers les batailles.

**« Non, à la fin, il a été décidé qu'il pourrait continuer à jouer son rôle. Cependant je peux te garantir qu'à partir de maintenant, personne ne prendra ce qu'il dit comme parole d'évangile. Nous sommes tous d'accord avec cela et le Conseil sera beaucoup impliqué dans les décisions prises pour le bien de l'Ordre. »**

Acquiesçant aux décisions prises, Harry quitta l'appartement de Sirius et Remus pour aller aider sa famille à défaire les bagages dans leur nouvelle maison. Le brun n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de glousser lorsque Sirius l'avait prévenu que ni Severus ni lui n'avaient averti l'Ordre à propos de l'ascendance des garçons. On dirait qu'Harry avait encore quelques surprises en réserve pour le vieil homme.

Après sa confrontation avec Harry, Ron décida de marcher un peu pour essayer de calmer la colère qu'il avait sentie monter en lui, il boitait un peu à cause de cette foutue blessure qu'il n'avait jamais pu bien soigner. Pas vraiment en colère contre Harry, mais plutôt sur la situation et, bien sûr, en colère contre Dumbledore. Qui aurait pensé qu'une personne ayant toujours eu la plus grande estime des Weasley, était capable de manœuvres aussi basses pour pouvoir garder la relation entre Harry et eux secrète ? Comme les choses auraient pu être différentes s'ils avaient su qu'Harry était le petit-fils de sa mère. Le brun aurait grandi avec eux, en temps que membre à part entière de la famille. Il n'aurait jamais été obligé de souffrir comme il a souffert en vivant chez des horribles moldus, mais rien de tout ça ne s'était produit, à cause d'Albus Dumbledore.

Ron réalisa vraiment qu'Harry avait changé lorsqu'il entama son second tour autour de l'école, mais bon sang, qui ne changerait pas après toutes les épreuves à travers lesquelles il était passé dans sa courte vie. Ce n'était pas juste, pour personne. Ron était un peu dégoûté du fait que Voldemort était le grand-père du brun, ainsi par le fait qu'apparemment, ce dernier entretenait une relation avec Malfoy. Ne sachant pas trop laquelle de ces deux nouvelles était la plus mauvaise, Ron savait qu'il allait devoir se faire à cette situation s'il voulait avoir un jour une chance que son ami redevienne civil avec lui.

Mais par-dessus tout, Ron était heureux que Harry soit de retour, même s'ils ne retrouveront probablement jamais leur amitié d'autrefois, Ron savait qu'Harry ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour ressortir vainqueur de cette guerre. Même si on ne reconnaissait pas Harry pour ce qu'il était, on ne pouvait nier la puissance qui semblait rayonner du jeune homme. La nuit dernière, ainsi que ce matin, il avait pu constater qu'Harry contrôlait à merveille sa colère et ses pouvoirs. Secouant la tête pitoyablement, le roux avait un peu pitié de la personne qui subirait les conséquences des pouvoirs d'Harry lorsque le brun les lâcherait.

Lorsqu'il se sentit enfin assez calme pour pouvoir gérer les nouvelles dévoilées les dernières dix-huit heures, Ron revint à l'intérieur du château, afin de rechercher sa femme et ses frères, espérant qu'une fois ensemble, ils seraient capables de mettre en place un plan leur permettant de réunir la famille Weasley. La famille entière, comprenant Harry et ses fils, et, si le brun insistait vraiment, ce foutu Malfoy. Ron secoua la tête face à cette idée_. __'Et bien, seulement si c'est nécessaire.'_

**À suivre**


	21. La beuglante

**Auteur :** The Shadow Bandit

**Titre original : **A moment in time

**Titre en Français :** Un moment dans le temps

**Rating : **M

**Genre : Général/**Romance

**Couple : **Draco M./Harry P.

**État de la fic original : **35 (FINI)

**État de la fic Française :** 21; **Traduits : **FINI

**Traductrices : **Lunapix et Misschatelle

**Bêta traductrice: **Remus James Lupin

**Bêta correctrice : **Koala 102003

**& **

**Résumé :** Harry apprend au cours de sa septième année que sa vie peut changer à jamais d'un seul coup. MPREG Harry/Draco

**&**

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin.

**&**

**Disclamer : **Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

**&**

Reste encore 4 chapitres corrigés de cette histoire !!!!

Après soit les chap corrigés arrivent et je vous mets la suite, sinon faudra mettre en peu les autres fics.

Faut profiter, à la rentrée, on ne sera plus aussi généreux.

D'ailleurs allez sur le profil, vous verrez quand les fics seront updater.

**Onarluca**

**&**

Bonne lecture et à demain,

**Eni et Onarluca**

**&**

**Chapitre 21: La beuglante**

Harry poursuivit son chemin le long des corridors en direction de là où était situé le Hall des Fondateurs. Il fut enchanté de constater que les toiles d'araignées et nombreuses couches de poussière et de saleté qui avaient couvert son chemin plus tôt avaient été enlevées. Arrivant près des gardiens, Harry plaça une fois de plus ses mains sur la statue. Cette fois, par contre, aucune lumière n'apparut, les animaux se contentèrent de bâiller avant de commencer à bouger. Après que le lion se soit levé pour libérer le passage, Harry lui posa une question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'il avait quitté la chambre plus tôt ce matin. «**Excusez-moi, mais je me demandais comment ma famille parviendra à entrer dans l'appartement si je ne suis pas avec elle?**»

**« Bête héritier, nous les reconnaîtrons en tant que ta famille. La nuit dernière, nous avons eu accès à tes pensées et à ton cœur, nous savons donc qui peut entrer et qui ne le peut pas.»**

Reconnaissant la logique de cette réponse, Harry hocha la tête. « **Eh bien je dois y aller, avant que Draco ne s'inquiète de mon absence.»**

Le serpent gloussa et cette fois siffla en fourchelangue. **« Trooop tard pour ççççça jjjjeune héritier, ton ami a commenccccé à sssse plaindre peu après que tu ssssois parti ccce matin. Il nous a tousss réveillés.»**

Harry rit et répondit de la même façon. **« Déssssolé pour ccccela.»**

Cette fois en anglais, Harry poursuivit. **« Merci de nous permettre d'utiliser le Hall des Fondateurs. Il est magnifique, en passant.»**

**« Nous ne pouvons pas t'interdire d'utiliser la chambre, jeune héritier.»**Harry entendit une douce voix féminine et vit que le corbeau s'adressait à lui pour la première fois. **« Le Hall des Fondateurs te revient de droit, à toi et à tes descendants. Toutes les autres lignées ont disparu, l'immonde Jedusor ne pouvant plus se reproduire et offrir de nouvel héritier désormais. Ta lignée est la dernière.»**

Voyant le regard confus sur le visage de Harry, le corbeau continua. **« Tu te demandes pourquoi le Hall n'a pas de chambres pour moi et les autres fondateurs, n'est-ce pas ?»**

**« Oui. J'aurais cru que vous auriez chacun la vôtre.»**

Le corbeau gloussa. «Je dois être d'accord avec les autres; tu es un bien bête héritier.» Avant que Harry ne puisse se sentir insulté, elle poursuivit avec la même agréable voix douce. **« Le Hall est le reflet des besoins de ta famille et toi; il n'est pas comme il était lorsque nous y vivions. Dès que vos besoins changent, le Hall s'adapte pour vous offrir tout ce dont vous avez besoin.»**

Entendant un fort juron en provenance de l'appartement, Harry grimaça. «**Écoutez, je dois y aller, je suis certain que nous pourrons en parler plus tard.**»

**§*&o&*§**

**« Mais où étais-tu passé, merde !»**

Harry ne vit même pas le projectile avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour l'éviter. Il grogna lorsque quelque chose de mou et de flou entra en contact avec sa poitrine dès qu'il mit les pieds dans l'entrée. **« Hey, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?»** dit-il en élevant la voix et baissant les yeux vers l'objet qu'il devinait lui avoir été lancé. C'était une des peluches des garçons: celle-ci représentait un grand dragon rouge.

Harry descendit à la salle commune, où Evan l'assiégea aussitôt. «_**Mon**_**dragon, papa**.» Le jeune garçon avait ses deux bras tendus vers les airs, cherchant à atteindre l'animal en peluche que Harry tenait toujours.

S'agenouillant aux côtés de son fils, Harry entraînant l'enfant résistant dans une embrassade. **« Bien sûr que c'est le tien. Bonjour, chéri.»** Murmurant une autre petite remarque à l'oreille du petit garçon, Harry lui rendit son jouet.

Harry ne put retenir un rire lorsqu'Evan se tourna vers Draco et jeta à son père un regard meurtrier, puis rejoignit son frère avec lequel il jouait tranquillement avant d'être brusquement interrompu par leur père voleur de jouet.

Harry rejoignit Draco, qui n'avait pas bougé et fulminait toujours. Pressant un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son amant, Harry ne put s'en empêcher. **« Alors maintenant tu sais ce que ça fait de recevoir le fameux regard Malfoy.»**

Plus inquiet que fâché, Draco ne put que voir l'humour dans la situation. **« Que veux-tu, c'est dans les gènes.»**

Entraînant Draco avec lui vers le canapé, près de là où les jumeaux s'amusaient, Harry se mit à raconter à Draco ce qui s'était produit dans la matinée, incluant sa prise de bec avec Ron.

Plutôt calmé, Draco s'assura que la prochaine fois qu'Harry partirait sans rien dire à qui que ce soit, qu'il comprenait bien les conséquences de son geste. Harry blêmit lorsque Draco décrit en détail la torture qu'il devrait subir si cela venait à se reproduire. Tout de même touché par le fait que Draco se soit inquiété pour lui, Harry promit qu'il laisserait un petit mot, ou mieux encore, qu'il le réveillerait avant de partir sans lui.

**« P'tit lion, as-tu exploré les lieux ce matin avant d'aller voir Sirius ?» **demanda Draco d'une voix désinvolte, tentant de camoufler son excitation.

**« Oui, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil aux environs, pourquoi ?» **Harry ne portait pas vraiment attention au jeune homme blond alors qu'il observait ses fils se disputer par rapport à la fausse bagarre qu'ils montaient avec leurs diverses peluches, se demandant quand il devrait intervenir avant qu'une vraie bataille n'éclate.

**« As-tu vu quoi que ce soit de spécial ?» **insista Draco, légèrement contrarié que Harry ne lui porte pas davantage attention.

Remarquant le ton irrité dans la voix de Draco, Harry dirigea enfin son attention vers son amoureux, laissant Nicole s'occuper de toute guerre qui pouvait potentiellement éclater entre les jumeaux. Elle était bien meilleure côté discipline de toute façon, puisque Harry cédait toujours aux yeux larmoyants et aux expressions de chien battu de ses fils. **« Eh bien, il y a une bibliothèque qui aurait besoin d'être examinée davantage au deuxième étage et l'aménagement d'entraînement au troisième est assez cool.»**

Tel qu'il l'avait pensé, Harry ne s'était pas donné la peine d'aller au sous-sol ce matin. _''Typiquement Gryffondor, toujours aller plus haut alors que les découvertes les plus intéressantes se font souvent bien plus bas, comme dans les donjons.''_ **« Je suppose donc que tu n'es pas allé au sous-sol ?»**

**« Non. Je me suis dit que j'y jetterais un coup d'œil cet après-midi.» **Harry savait que Draco mourait d'envie de lui dire quelque chose**. « Alors vas-tu me dire ce qui s'y trouve ou pas ?»**

**« Pourquoi te le dire lorsque je peux te montrer ?» **demanda le blond, offrant un clin d'œil au jeune homme aux cheveux foncés.

Harry ne put que rire face à l'enthousiasme de son partenaire. **« D'accord, Dray, montre-moi.»**

**§*&o&*§**

**« Luciusss»**

**« Oui, mon seigneur.» **Le patriarche de la famille Malfoy vint s'agenouiller devant son maître.

Après avoir embrassé l'ourlet des robes du mage noir en signe d'obéissance, Malfoy se redressa pour se tenir devant le démon qu'il avait servi la majeure partie de sa vie. À l'extérieur, Malfoy était aussi froid que possible, sachant par expérience qu'il ne fallait jamais questionner le mage noir; à moins que vous ne désiriez être sévèrement puni pour cela. Toutefois, ce que Malfoy ressentait à l'intérieur était complètement différent. Il priait Serpentard pour que cette rencontre impromptue n'ait rien à voir avec son fils et seul héritier. Draco avait disparu depuis un mois déjà et Lucius n'avait plus le moindre contact avec lui depuis. Jusqu'à maintenant, le mage noir n'avait pas semblé affecté par la disparition de Draco, mais tout cela pouvait changer dès que Voldemort aurait besoin de lui.

**« Le garçon est revenu.» **La voix de serpent était basse et douce, comme si les mots ne voulaient pas être prononcés.

**«Maître ?» **Lucius savait qu'il s'aventurait sur un terrain dangereux, mais il n'avait absolument aucune idée de qui Voldemort parlait.

**« Pendant des années, Luciusss, je n'ai pas senti sa présence. Je croyais qu'il était soit trop loin pour représenter une menace, soit, encore mieux, mort. Puis, la nuit dernière, l'intrusion importune était de retour. Je n'ai pas d'image de lui, comme lui en aurait de moi selon les rumeurs, mais je suis tout de même conscient de son existence tenace. Il semblerait que ce vieil idiot soit parvenu à la retrouver et à le convaincre de revenir. Je n'avais pas réalisé que Dumbledore était si désespéré.»**

L'esprit de Lucius tournoyait, assemblant les indices que son maître lui donnait. Elles pointaient toutes vers une seule réponse. «**Potter**.»

**« Bien sssûr, Potter.» **Les yeux rouges de Voldemort percèrent la carapace de son serviteur. **« Donnons-lui un chaleureux cadeau de bienvenue. Il souhaitera bientôt n'être jamais sorti de là où il se cachait.»**

Écoutant attentivement les ordres de son maître, Malfoy ne put s'empêcher de se demander si le soudain retour de Potter avait quoi que ce soit à voir avec la disparition de son fils. Il espéra qu'il n'y avait aucun lien, pour le bien de Draco.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry comprit tout de suite pourquoi Draco était si excité, Severus n'était pas le seul maître des potions dans cette école. Draco avait toujours excellé en potions et peu après sa graduation il avait passé ses examens de maître. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de recevoir le titre de 'maître des potions' était le fait qu'il devait encore faire un stage de deux ans auprès d'un maître des potions certifié avant de recevoir sa propre certification.

Pour l'instant, Harry se tenait au milieu d'un laboratoire de potions. Plusieurs items qui traînaient avec désinvolture dans les environs étaient si rares, que Harry n'en avait entendu parler que dans les livres. Il y avait des chaudrons de toutes les formes, tailles et matériaux posés sur les étagères avec d'autres attirails et divers vieux livres de potions. Dire que Draco était au paradis représentait un euphémisme.

Draco était si excité qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il avait six ans et qu'il s'agissait du matin de Noël. Harry observa le blond se diriger vers un énorme meuble où plus de deux cent petits tiroirs, reconnaissant un meuble d'ingrédients à potions. Harry adorait le regard d'innocente curiosité sur le visage de Dray alors qu'il commençait à inspecter assidûment le contenu de chaque tiroir.

Prenant un des livres sur les rayons, Harry fut surpris de constater que Salazar Serpentard lui-même l'avait écrit. Regardant les titres et auteurs de plus près, Harry réalisa que la plupart des livres avaient été écrits par Serpentard ou dataient d'avant les fondateurs.

Un petit cri aigu et excité le tira de ses pensées. **« P'tit lion, réalises-tu comme certains de ces ingrédients sont rares ? Quelques-unes de ces plantes étaient considérées comme éteintes, et la manticore et le sang de griffon, eh bien, il est tout simplement impossible d'en acheter désormais. Pas même dans les marchés les plus noirs.»**

**« Alors ils s'agencent avec ces livres de potions, Dray. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de la majorité d'entre eux. »**

Qui connaissait leur existence, même ?

Prudemment, Draco ferma le dernier tiroir qu'il avait observé, et qui contenait plusieurs fioles de larmes de licorne, et vint se placer aux côtés de Harry. Cette vision de son amant, complètement captivé par les divers livres de potions, fit sourire Harry. **« Tu sais, Dray; tu ne pourras pas passer tout ton temps ici. Matthew et Evan voudront te voir de temps en temps et je sais que tu me manquerais.»** le taquina Harry.

Draco caressa amoureusement le dos de chaque livre écrit par le fondateur de son ancienne maison. **« Laisse-moi jusqu'au repas, chéri. Je veux juste passer un peu de temps ici pour voir tout ce qui s'y trouve.»**

**« N'importe quoi qui puisse te faire plaisir, mais je veux manger avec Nicole et les jumeaux, puis les emmener pour une visite du château afin qu'ils se sentent plus chez eux.» **dit Harry en embrassant la tempe de Draco. **« Je serai en haut, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.»** Draco se contenta de faire un signe au Gryffondor alors qu'il continuait d'imaginer toutes les incroyables choses qu'il parviendrait à faire dans ce laboratoire.

Fermant la porte du laboratoire derrière lui en quittant, Harry observa la seule autre porte de cet étage. Lorsque Draco l'avait emmené ici plus tôt, il avait expliqué qu'il avait tenté d'ouvrir cette autre porte, mais qu'elle était verrouillée. Un simple ''_Alohomora_'' ne suffisait pas à la faire céder.

Harry étudia la porte, se demandant pourquoi les gardiens avaient pu la mettre ici, puis leur y refuser l'accès. La porte était en bois, mais contrairement aux autres portes de l'appartement, celle-ci portait le sceau de l'école dans son bois foncé. Se disant qu'il n'avait rien à perdre, Harry marcha jusqu'à cette porte.

Dès que Harry l'eut physiquement touché, elle s'ouvrit en un petit cliquetis. Harry haleta, se revoyant la première fois qu'il avait vu le contenu de sa chambre forte personnelle à Gringotts. À l'intérieur se trouvaient trois immenses montagnes de pièces d'or et autres objets de valeur en or, et une plus petite pile d'éclatantes pierres précieuses. Harry entra avec hésitation dans la grande pièce. Prenant rapidement conscience du contenu de la pièce, Harry vit dans un coin plusieurs vieilles armes rangées sur un meuble en bois, plusieurs d'entre elles semblaient faites de métaux précieux et ornées de pierres précieuses et de ciselures compliquées. De l'autre côté de la pièce se trouvaient divers coffres et boîtes**. « Qui sait quels secrets ils contiennent ?»** pensa Harry alors qu'il s'aventurait plus loin dans la pièce pour mieux l'observer.

Juste avant qu'il n'atteigne les premiers coffres, la porte se referma brusquement derrière lui.

Prudemment, Harry ramassa le vieux parchemin. Comme pour le **Livre des Âmes***, les mots du parchemin commencèrent à apparaître lorsqu'il le tint entre ses mains.

_Bienvenue véritable héritier,_

_Seul celui qui possède le sang des fondateurs peut pénétrer cette chambre. Ce que tu vois représente la fortune de Poudlard. Utilise-la intelligemment et protège-la bien._

_Godric Gryffondor, Salazar Serpentard, Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle_

Harry venait à peine de terminer de lire le court message, que son front explosa de douleur. Harry haleta et projeta ses mains sur son front, laissant tomber le message sur le sol de pierre. Il avait oublié à quel point pouvait être douloureuse cette connexion avec Voldemort. Heureusement, la douleur ne dura qu'un bref instant et, après une minute ou deux, elle s'était effacée complètement. Se reprenant en mains, Harry jeta un dernier regard à la salle du trésor. Se promettant de veiller sur Poudlard et de ramener le château à l'école que les fondateurs voulaient qu'elle soit, Harry referma doucement la porte derrière lui avant de monter les escaliers.

**§*&o&*§**

Comme prévu, ils ne revirent pas Draco de la journée. Le blond parvint finalement à s'extirper des merveilles de la salle de potions suffisamment longtemps pour encourager sa famille à aller manger. Ce serait la première fois qu'ils feraient une apparition dans la Grande Salle pour un repas depuis leur arrivée inattendue et il était important pour Draco qu'ils montrent une image unie.

Se fiant aux sons typiques des enfants non coopératifs, Draco se dirigea vers la salle commune. Ne voyant personne mais les entendant définitivement, Draco vit une porte où la fenêtre colorée du centre s'était préalablement trouvée. L'inspectant, Draco vit que la fenêtre représentant le bouclier de Poudlard était en fait des portes françaises qui menaient à l'extérieur, sur une véranda en pierre. Le large patio comportait un grand mur de pierre qui parcourait le périmètre complet et faisait au moins trois pieds de haut. «**Au moins nous n'aurons pas à nous inquiéter qu'un jumeau ne tombe accidentellement**» se dit Draco, sachant pourtant que les garçons étaient tous deux très coordonnés et gracieux.

Le patio était assez vaste et offrait une plaisante vue sur le lac et la forêt. Plusieurs plantes en pot décoraient la terrasse, la plupart étant garnies de fleurs parfumées. S'approchant pour observer quelques buissons de roses, Draco remarqua, installée dans un coin au fond du patio, presque à l'abri de tout regard, une statue de dragon. La statue s'élevait à au moins sept pieds de haut et était faite du même marbre noir avec lequel une bonne partie de l'appartement avait été décoré. Le dragon en lui-même était magnifique, la plupart des statues de dragon représentaient ces bêtes en train de voler ou se tenant droit, fier et menaçant. Pas celle-ci; ce dragon était endormi. Ses ailes étaient repliées le long de son majestueux dos et le dragon arborait une expression paisible sur son visage endormi. Les détails de la statue étaient impressionnants, chaque écaille était joliment sculptée. En résumé, c'était une véritable œuvre d'art. Détachant son regard du dragon, Draco réalisa que sa famille n'avait pas encore remarqué qu'il était là. Harry et Nicole semblaient assez occupés.

**« Y a-t-il des affamés ?» **demanda Draco pour signaler sa présence, tout en regardant avec amusement Harry et Nicole lutter pour changer les vêtements de jeu de Matthew et Evan pour des pantalons propres et des chandails à manches longues.

**« C'est gentil d'enfin te montrer, Dray. Nous nous préparions à partir sans toi.» **dit Harry, essoufflé, alors qu'il tentait une fois de plus d'immobiliser le petit corps énergique de Matthew afin de lui retirer son chandail sale, qui portait encore les traces du repas du petit garçon, ainsi que quelques autres tâches non identifiées.

**« Non, papa, non. Je veux porter celui-là. Non**.» pleurnicha Matthew tout en cherchant à éviter les mains de Harry.

**« Matty, ce chandail est sale. Tu sais que tu dois être propre pour aller manger à la grande salle que je t'ai montrée plus tôt. S'il-te-plaît, laisse-moi changer ton chandail.» **Harry supplia son fils. Après avoir pris leur précédent repas dans la salle à manger de l'appartement avec Nicole et les garçons, Harry les avait emmenés pour une visite du château. Harry s'était déguisé en Emrys pour la visite, puisqu'il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur lui-même, bien que quelques personnes avaient semblé reconnaître les jumeaux depuis leur brève introduction la nuit d'avant. Nicole, Matthew et Evan avaient été fascinés par le gigantesque château. Mais là où leur regard était empli d'émerveillement et de plaisir, celui de Harry était triste et troublé par les changements qu'il voyait.

Les salles de classe dans lesquelles il avait bien plus appris sur la vie que sur la magie avaient disparu, remplacées par des salles d'entraînement, des salles de conférence ou des appartements personnels. L'aile médicale où Harry avait passé tant de temps dans ses années à Poudlard, au point où Madame Pomfresh avait réservé un lit juste pour lui vers le milieu de sa sixième année, était maintenant au moins quatre fois plus grande qu'elle ne l'avait été. Le terrain de Quidditch était maintenant un terrain d'entraînement. Harry savait que les modifications étaient nécessaires afin d'aider à préparer les batailles de cette guerre interminable, mais cela n'était tout de même pas facile à avaler.

Les jumeaux tombèrent amoureux du château, de la même façon que Harry la première fois qu'il en avait vu le magnifique reflet dans le Grand Lac lors de son premier voyage vers cette accueillante maison qu'il avait désiré toute sa vie. Toutefois, maintenant qu'il y repensait, Nicole semblait un peu trop intéressée à connaître le plus court chemin entre le Hall des Fondateurs et les appartements de Sirius. Harry sourit pour lui-même; il ignorait pour quel côté il devait se sentir désolé si les deux venaient à entretenir une relation. Sirius était attiré par la jeune nounou de Harry, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Il avait été amusant de voir l'homme plus âgé flirter avec la jeune femme lorsqu'il les avait visités en Californie. Mais ce qui avait le plus surpris Harry avait été de voir Nicole flirter aussi. Après que Harry ait refusé toute relation amoureuse avec elle, Nicole était sortie quelques fois, mais jamais Harry ne l'avait-il vue jouir de l'attention d'un homme comme elle l'avait fait avec Sirius. **« Eh bien, je vais devoir garder un œil sur ces deux-là et voir ce qui arrivera.»**

Durant la visite, Harry commença à se sentir mélancolique, ses souvenirs des six années et demie passées entre ces murs de pierre devenant impossible à ignorer. Passant près du refuge à hiboux, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qui était advenu de son fidèle animal et ami, Hedwige. Non seulement il ignorait ce qui lui était arrivé, mais il désirait aussi récupérer tous ses autres biens, qui avaient été laissés dans son dortoir suite à son arrestation.

Les jumeaux avaient tous deux aimé la tour d'astronomie et, à la surprise de Harry, le donjon des potions. Snape était en général arrivé à conserver les donjons inchangés; quelques espaces de confrontation supplémentaires avaient été installés dans quelques vieilles salles de classe et le laboratoire de potions avait été plutôt agrandi, mais c'était tout. Severus restait lui-même, mais Harry se dit qu'il n'avait pas trop été irrité par leur visite puisqu'il n'avait rien dit de trop méchant et qu'il avait même donné une grenouille en chocolat chacun à Matthew et à Evan alors qu'ils partaient. La preuve se trouvait toujours sur les chandails des jumeaux. Se rappelant ce qu'il cherchait à faire, Harry tendit de nouveau les bras pour tenter de retirer le vêtement souillé de Matthew.

La plus grande surprise de la journée avait été de trouver Remus Lupin en train d'aider Snape dans les donjons. À tout le moins, c'était ce que Harry supposait qu'il faisait. Encore assez gêné à propos de Harry et sa famille, Remus s'était présenté à Nicole et aux garçons avant de se retirer avec tact, ils ignoraient où.

Draco roula les yeux lorsqu'Harry tenta d'utiliser la logique avec un enfant de deux ans. Il n'avait pas été très longtemps près de ses fils, un mois tout au plus, mais il savait déjà qu'il était impossible d'utiliser la logique avec un enfant de deux ans, et certainement pas avec un enfant de deux ans possédant les gènes des Malfoy. Ciblant rapidement la source du problème, Draco éloigna son amoureux de leur fils furieux.

**« Hey, chéri, que se passe-t-il ?» **Draco effaça une larme sur le visage de Matthew et le jeune garçon se calma.

**« Papa veut prendre mon chandail. C'est mon chandail. Il peut pas le prendre.» **Matthew grimaça en une sorte de froncement de sourcil exagéré.

Draco vit que Matthew portait un chandail vert foncé qui portait un serpent argenté sur le devant, le corps du serpent s'enroulant sur le vêtement, jusque sur l'épaule, pour se terminer avec une queue entortillée dans le milieu du dos. Cela avait été une magnifique découverte, et Draco n'avait pu résister à l'envie d'en acheter un pour chaque garçon à l'une de leurs excursions dans les boutiques lorsqu'ils se préparaient à déménager. Les gilets étaient rapidement devenus les préférés des garçons, au point qu'ils ne portaient que très peu d'autres vêtements, au grand désespoir de Harry.

Faisant signe à Nicole de relâcher un Evan tout aussi énervé, Draco s'agenouilla et pris les deux garçons dans ses bras. Offrant un clin d'œil à Harry, Draco murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de ses fils.

Harry observait la scène avec appréhension, lorsque les garçons se calmèrent et commencèrent à sourire. Peu importait ce que Draco leur disait, cela semblait fonctionner, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que Draco pouvait bien leur murmurer ainsi.

Draco n'eut aucun problème à dévêtir les jeunes garçons des leurs chandails favoris et à changer le reste de leurs vêtements. Alors qu'ils allaient manger dans la Grande Salle, Draco insista pour que les deux petits portent deux robes marines agencées par-dessus leurs vêtements moldus. Finalement prête, la famille partit, prête à affronter leur première sortie publique en tant que famille.

**§*&o&*§**

Draco mourait d'envie de prendre sa baguette et jeter un sort à tous ces idiots qui les fixaient. Comme prévu, toutes les conversations cessèrent lorsque Draco, Harry, Nicole et les garçons avaient ouvert les portes et étaient entrés dans la Salle. La plupart des gens semblaient incrédules que Harry Potter soit revenu. Plusieurs tables étaient occupées mais, en les voyant entrer, Sirius dirigea la famille vers un espace ouvert à l'autre bout de la salle. Alors qu'ils traversaient la grande pièce, Harry ne put s'empêcher de trembler devant tous ces regards posés sur lui, particulièrement ceux d'un groupe de têtes rousses et d'une sorcière aux cheveux bruns qui étaient assis à la table qui avait un jour été celle des Gryffondors.

Dès qu'ils furent assis, le niveau de bruit s'éleva de nouveau. Bien que ceux occupant les tables environnantes étaient prudents et gardaient leurs suppositions et spéculations à des chuchotements, d'autres ne prenaient pas cette précaution.

Se laissant glisser sur le siège à côté de celui de son filleul, Sirius le frappa accidentellement. **«Hey !»** s'exclama Harry, ennuyé que le bras qui remplissait le verre de Matthew soit bousculé.

**« Désolé, Harry.»**Le ton de Sirius révélait que l'homme plus âgé n'était pas du tout repentant. **« Alors comment vont mes petits garçons préférés aujourd'hui ?»**

**« Super, oncle Siri.» **répondirent deux voix aigües. Sirius avait demandé aux garçons de l'appeler oncle Siri un peu plus tôt, puisque que d'être appelé comme le formel Monsieur Black ne fonctionnerait pas, à tout le moins pas pour ses petits filleuls.

**« Alors, ma chère damoiselle, comment fut votre visite du château cet après-midi ? Si mon cher filleul se révélait négligeant envers sa tâche, sentez-vous très à l'aise de vous référer à moi. Je serai plus qu'heureux de vous offrir tout ce dont vous aurez besoin.» **Sirius, qui avait pris la main de Nicole en travers de la table, la leva lentement vers ses lèvres. Laissant un doux baiser sur le dos de sa douce main, Sirius offrit un clin d'œil à la jeune femme qui rougissait, avant de poursuivre. **« Ou ce que vous désirerez.»**

Harry roula des yeux face aux bouffonneries de son parrain. **« Sirius, arrête, veux-tu ? ou au moins, met tes plans de séduction sur pause devant mes enfants, d'accord ?»**

Élevant un sourcil, Sirius se tourna vers son filleul. **« Comme s'ils n'avaient jamais vu deux personnes flirter auparavant ou, j'ose même dire, s'embrasser ?»** Sirius rit lorsque les visages de Draco et Harry commencèrent à prendre une charmante teinte rosée. **« C'est bien ce que je pensais.»**

Le reste du repas se déroula sans encombre, à l'exception d'Evan crachant sur les pommes de terre de son frère. Les deux enfants avaient été rapidement contrôlés et séparés par leurs parents avant qu'une bataille de nourriture n'éclate, et un désastre avait de nouveau été évité.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de manger, Harry se dirigea lentement vers la table des professeurs où Dumbledore était assis, dans son siège habituel. Ne sachant pas si c'était un signe d'une volonté d'être coopératif ou une simple habitude, Harry voulait informer son ancien directeur de la douleur qu'il avait ressentit à l'endroit de sa cicatrice un peu plus tôt. La révélation que sa connexion avec Voldemort était toujours active n'était pas encore digérée, mais Harry se dit qu'il était probablement préférable d'en informer le chef du phénix. Après tout, le plus tôt Voldemort serait détruit, le plus tôt Harry et sa famille pourraient reprendre le cours de leur existence.

**§*&o&*§**

Albus avait soigneusement observé la famille Potter toute la soirée, heureux que Harry ait enfin décidé de commencer son intégration dans la communauté. Sachant que la transition se ferait difficilement, Dumbledore avait demandé au petit déjeuner que tout le monde agisse aussi normalement que possible autour de Harry et sa famille, et qu'ils se retiennent tous de poser toute question.

Les jumeaux représentaient toujours une énigme. Dumbledore pouvait sentir un niveau inhabituel de pouvoir en chacun d'eux, ce qui n'était pas inattendu vu le père qu'ils avaient. Toutefois, quelque chose clochait par rapport à leur magie. C'était difficile à dire, mais alors qu'ils avaient le potentiel d'être très puissants, ils ne devraient normalement pas être plus puissants qu'Harry ne l'était. La magie les entourant était facilement reconnaissable comme étant apparentée à celle d'Harry, mais il y avait aussi des traces d'une autre magie. Ce fait avait mené Dumbledore à la conclusion que leur mère avait probablement été une sorcière, et non une moldue. Il était toutefois étrange que Harry ait semblé fuir hier soir les questions reliées à l'identité de la femme qui avait enfanté ses fils. Sentant qu'il ne trouverait pas cette réponse ce soir, Dumbledore redirigea son attention vers les conversations environnantes.

Toutefois, il apparut évident que les pensées de Dumbledore était similaires aux discussions tenues dans la pièce. Les théories couraient d'une table à l'autre sur l'identité et la cachette de l'autre parent des adorables fils d'Harry. C'était sans mentionner les murmures sur l'apparente proximité entre Harry et son ancien rival d'école, Draco Malfoy.

Lorsque l'Ordre n'avait pas communiqué l'information que Draco avait décidé de rester avec Harry à la fin de sa dernière mission, son absence dans le château avait été difficile à cacher. Pas seulement cela, mais tous ne pouvaient s'empêcher aussi de jouer les commères sur le soutien inébranlable que Draco portait à Harry suite à son arrestation, même après sa condamnation. Cette relation devait être observée de plus près, décida Dumbledore.

Bien plus que soulagé de savoir que Harry les aiderait dans cette guerre, Dumbledore avait pris la liberté ce matin de parler avec Monsieur Ollivander à propos d'une nouvelle baguette pour Harry. Dumbledore, évidemment, avait été présent lorsque le ministre Fudge avait détruit la baguette d'Harry; la magnifique plume de phénix rouge et or était doucement tombée sur le sol, avant de s'enflammer. Ce qui avait le plus dérangé le vieil homme avait été de voir cette douleur dans les yeux du propriétaire de la baguette lorsque l'écho du craquement s'était fait entendre dans la petite pièce. Quel jour horrible cela avait été. Si seulement il avait écouté son cœur, tant de douleur aurait pu être évitée.

Les Ollivander, comme bien d'autres résidents du Chemin de Traverse, avaient déménagé à Poudlard environ deux ans plus tôt, lorsqu'une violente attaque sur l'endroit avait détruit presque tous les commerces. Tout était tombé, à l'exception de Gringotts. Albus serait très surpris si Gringotts venait à s'écrouler, bien qu'il était assurément trop dangereux pour quiconque n'étant pas un mangemort de s'en approcher. Le manque de fond avait affecté bien des familles sorcières qui avaient dû s'en remettre au troc pour obtenir les biens dont ils avaient besoin. Tout cela avait changé lorsque Poudlard avait ouvert ses portes à la communauté.

Le toussotement de quelqu'un se trouvant derrière lui attira son attention. Se retournant, Dumbledore vit que Harry était parvenu à l'approcher sans se faire remarquer. «Harry, que puis-je faire pour toi?» demanda Dumbledore, incertain des raisons pour lesquelles Harry l'approcherait suite à ses commentaires de la nuit précédente. Les accusations de Harry, bien que fondées, avaient fait mal. Toutefois, Dumbledore était suffisamment vieux pour comprendre qu'à un certain point, il méritait la colère de Harry, et il savait que pour le bien de tous, il devait ravaler sa fierté et tenter de faire la paix avec cette personne qui pouvait tout aussi bien être celle qui mettrait fin à cet horrible conflit.

Le sérieux des yeux émeraudes qui soutenaient les siens donnèrent au vieil homme un moment de pause, avant que l'homme aux cheveux foncés ne réponde.

**« Je comprends que même après tout ce qui s'est produit, l'Ordre a décidé que vous devriez continuer en tant ****que chef du phénix.» **commença tranquillement Harry. **« Considérant les circonstances, je soutiens cette décision.»** Harry sentit la colère monter en voyant la parcelle de joie qui traversa le visage de son ancien mentor à ces mots. Avant que Dumbledore n'ait la chance de répondre, Harry poursuivit. **« Avant que vous ne disiez quoi que ce soit, je veux que vous sachiez que je crois toujours en ce que j'ai dit et que je ne reviendrai pas avec l'Ordre. Je me battrai, mais par moi-même, compris ?»**

Dumbledore entendit l'écho des mots qu'Harry avait dit la nuit précédente. À ce moment, le chef du phénix avait eut espoir que ce n'était que les émotions de l'autre homme qui parlaient, mais maintenant, il comprenait que Harry était vraiment sérieux.

**« Je comprends, Harry.»**

Ignorant la déception dans la voix de Dumbledore, Harry poursuivit avec ce qu'il avait à dire. **« Bien. Comme je l'ai dit à Lupin plus tôt aujourd'hui, je ne vous pardonnerais jamais pour ce que vous m'avez fait, mais je réalise la nécessité de travailler ensemble civilement. Ainsi, je voulais vous laisser savoir que ma cicatrice m'a fait mal plus tôt.»**

Inquiet, Dumbledore se renseigna sur la durée et la fréquence de la douleur. Harry expliqua qu'il s'agissait de la première fois que sa cicatrice lui faisait mal depuis qu'il s'était enfui en Amérique, et bien qu'assez douloureux, cela n'avait duré qu'un bref moment. Satisfait par l'explication et après que Dumbledore lui ait fait promettre de l'en informer dès que cela se reproduirait, Harry se retourna pour partir.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait de la table, un oiseau vola dans la salle. Sachant qu'il était trop tard pour tout type de courrier normal, Harry attendit de voir où l'oiseau se dirigeait. Alors qu'il s'approchait, Harry vit que l'oiseau était un type de faucon. Il était magnifique, principalement noir avec juste un peu de rouge sur chacune de ses ailes et sur sa tête. Toutefois, l'oiseau s'agençait parfaitement bien avec l'enveloppe qu'il traînait dans son bec.

Familier de la façon sorcière d'exprimer sa colère envers quelqu'un à distance, Harry observa le faucon alors qu'il s'approchait, tout en se demandant qui pouvait bien être la cible de cette beuglante.

**« Dommage que ce ne soit pas pour la belette.» **pensa Harry avant de réaliser que le faucon se dirigeait indéniablement droit vers lui.** «Mais qui ai-je bien pu emmerder, déjà ?»** murmura Harry alors que l'oiseau déposait avec hésitation l'enveloppe dans ses mains ouvertes.

Avant qu'Harry n'ait une chance de se questionner davantage sur la raison d'être de cette beuglante, l'enveloppe s'ouvrit brusquement. Des cris emplirent aussitôt la salle. Des cris forts, terrifiés d'au moins deux personnes étant victimes de choses que les humains ne devraient jamais subir. Harry ignorait si les cris avaient été amplifiés ou non, mais il était possible de comprendre que ceux qui les émettaient souffraient énormément.

Jetant un rapide regard à là où se trouvait sa famille, il vit une Nicole terrifiée qui tenait Evan et Sirius qui tenait Matthew, tentant de couvrir leurs oreilles, alors que des larmes parcouraient les visages pales des deux enfants. Ne voyant pas Draco, Harry ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'une paire de bras forts l'entourèrent par derrière, l'entraînant contre une poitrine aussi forte. Harry était reconnaissant envers le soutien de Draco lorsque les cris s'arrêtèrent finalement, laissant place aux supplications. Visiblement, il s'agissait de deux personnes subissant la torture et suppliant leur bourreau de les laisser en vie. Harry se tendit en reconnaissant ces voix.

Les supplications ne durèrent qu'un bref instant, avant qu'une voix masculine ne formule «Avada Kedavra» et tout redevint silencieux. La dernière chose qui pouvait être entendue dans la salle figée fut un rire mauvais et des mots moqueurs. **« Bienvenue à la maison, Harry.»**

Pale et nauséeux, Harry se tourna de nouveau vers le chef du phénix. « **Maintenant, vous pouvez ajouter les Dursley à la liste des morts non méritées donc vous êtes responsables.»** Sans un mot de plus, Harry tourna les talons, rassembla sa famille horrifiée et quitte la salle.

**§*&o&*§**

Le stress de la journée le rattrapant finalement, Harry s'assit sur le sol devant l'un des canapés. Retirant ses souliers et chaussettes et s'appuyant contre le canapé, il ferma les yeux et recula sa tête contre l'un des doux coussins en cuir. D'une certaine façon, il avait pris l'habitude de retirer ses souliers et chaussettes lorsqu'il était à la maison. En fait, en Californie, il portait rarement autre chose que des sandales, qui étaient bien plus faciles à retirer, puisqu'il adorait sentir le sable ou les carreaux du plancher sous ses pieds nus. Malheureusement, le sol de pierre froide de Poudlard n'était pas conçu pour ce genre de mode de vie.

Sentant que son amant avait besoin d'un moment pour digérer les événements qui s'étaient produits au repas, Draco aida Nicole à calmer les garçons et ensuite à leur donner leur bain, puis à les préparer pour la nuit. Cédant à la demande des garçons de jouer «juste un peu plus longtemps» dans la salle de jeu, Draco laissa Nicole les surveiller tandis qu'il redescendait les escaliers.

Sans surprise, Harry était dans la même position que lorsque Draco l'avait laissé un peu plus tôt. Incertain de ce qu'il devait faire, le blond s'assit doucement dans le fauteuil le plus près de la cascade et attendit qu'Harry lui dise quelque chose. Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps avant que la voix profonde d'Harry ne l'interpelle. **« Hey, Dray !»**

Levant les yeux, Draco vit Harry prendre l'un de ses chaussettes sales, qui avaient été roulées en boules pleines de sueur sur le sol, et la lui lancer, la chaussette volant, haut dans les airs. Incertain par rapport à ce qu'il devait faire, par habitude, Draco observa bien le projectile et tendit le bras pour l'attraper.

Smack.

Draco secoua la tête de dégoût. Son attention avait été si concentrée sur la saisie de la chaussette que Harry lui avait lancée, qu'il n'avait pas vu Harry lui lancer la jumelle de la chaussette. L'autre chaussette sale et puante frappa Draco droit au visage. «**C'est quoi cette merde ?**»

Ne se laissant pas démonter, Draco prit les deux morceaux de vêtements offensifs et les jeta au Gryffondor qui riait. Toutefois, contrairement à Harry, Draco n'avait pas l'élément de surprise de son côté et Harry parvint à éviter efficacement les deux missiles.

Retrouvant finalement son sérieux malgré les quelques gloussements, Harry parla. **« C'était juste une petite vengeance pour ce matin.»**

**« Oui, mais mon amour, je t'ai frappé avec un animal en peluche très propre, et tu me revois la pareille avec une chaussette puante et couverte de sueur que tu as porté toute la journée. Je crois que tu m'en dois une.» **dit Draco mi-sérieux, mi-heureux qu'Harry parvienne à relâcher un peu de tension.

Se relevant en un mouvement fluide et gracieux, Harry tira Draco vers lui. **« Peut-être alors devrai-je te laisser prendre avantage sur moi plus tard.»** dit Harry d'une voix douce juste avant que ses lèvres ne descendent et ne se mettent à mordiller la lèvre inférieure de Draco.

Dans un soupir, Draco parcourut le dos de l'homme, légèrement plus petit, de haut en bas avec ses mains, caressant doucement les muscles tendus alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche et laissait Harry approfondir le baiser.

Harry laissa échapper un petit son de détresse lorsque Draco éventuellement rompit le baiser. Draco le fit taire**. « Veux-tu parler de ce qui s'est passé au repas, P'tit lion ?»**

**« Non, pas vraiment.» **dit doucement Harry, ses lèvres touchant toujours celles du blond.

Pressant un chaste baiser sur le coin des lèvres d'Harry, Draco se recula afin de voir si Harry était en fait sincère ou non avec lui. **« Tu es sûr ?»**

Dans un soupir, Harry se laissa tomber sur le canapé et passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà emmêlés. «**Écoute, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le moindre vrai sentiment pour eux, ou plus maintenant du moins. Oui, je suis triste qu'ils aient eu à souffrir ainsi; personne ne mérite de mourir ainsi. Mais ne pense pas que je vais prendre sur moi le blâme pour leur mort. Non, si quelqu'un doit être à blâmer, autre que Voldemort, ce serait Dumbledore. C'est lui qui a élaboré tout ce subterfuge pour me cacher chez eux pendant toutes ces années. Il connaissait les risques lorsqu'il m'a placé chez eux, sans pour autant expliquer le danger aux Dursley, je peux te le garantir.»** Harry prit une grande inspiration, puis expira. **« C'est triste Dray, mais honnêtement je ne ressens rien de plus par rapport à leur mort que je n'en ressentirais pour toute autre personne.»**

Tendant les bras, Draco prit le visage d'Harry dans ses mains, le caressant doucement avant de l'embrasser une fois de plus. **« Pour ce que ça vaut, je suis désolé, P'tit lion.»**

**« Oui, moi aussi.»**

**«Allez, chéri, allons nous coucher. Laisse-moi te faire oublier tout ce qui s'est produit, l'espace d'un moment.»**

Ressentant le besoin de mettre cette journée derrière lui, et sachant que la meilleure façon de le faire se trouvait dans les bras d'un homme aux yeux argentés; Harry se leva et suivit Draco le long des escaliers sinueux menant à leur chambre.

**À suivre**


	22. Fêtes et troubles

**Auteur :** The Shadow Bandit

**Titre original : **A moment in time

**Titre en Français :** Un moment dans le temps

**Rating : **M

**Genre : Général/**Romance

**Couple : **Draco M./Harry P.

**État de la fic original : **35 (FINI)

**État de la fic Française :** 22; **Traduits : **FINI

**Traductrices : **Ju-chan et mimi-chan

**Bêta traductrice: **Remus James Lupin

**Bêta correctrice : **Koala 102003

**& **

**Résumé :** Harry apprend au cours de sa septième année que sa vie peut changer à jamais d'un seul coup. MPREG Harry/Draco

**&**

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin.

**&**

**Disclamer : **Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

**&**

Bonne lecture et à demain pour la suite

**Eni et Onarluca**

**&**

**Chapitre 22 : Fêtes et troubles.**

La salle était calme, trop calme, comme Harry entrait dans la salle commune de l'appartement de son parrain. Matthew et Evan étaient regroupés prés de leur père comme ils s'introduisaient dans la pièce sombre après Harry. **« Où est oncle Siri ? »** murmura Matthew, regardant tout autour de la salle vide.

**« Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi toi et Evan n'iriez-vous pas voir si vous pouvez le trouver ? »** Suggéra Harry, essayant en vain de cacher le sourire sur son visage. Harry avait amené les jumeaux rendre visite à Sirius prétextant que Oncle Siri avait quelques chocogrenouilles pour les garçons, mais il semblait que personne n'était actuellement à la maison.

Regardant leur père pour s'assurer que c'était bon, les garçons se glissèrent avec prudence au centre de la pièce, les chocogrenouilles étant autant une obsession pour eux qu'elle l'était toujours pour leur père. Mais avant de pouvoir traverser la pièce jusqu'au couloir, qui conduisait à toutes les autres pièces de l'appartement, les lumières s'allumèrent et un fort cri de **« SURPRISE ! » **provoqua chez les deux garçons un sursaut et les firent courir à l'endroit où Harry se tenait toujours, dans l'embrasure de la porte.

**« Je t'avais dit qu'une surprise partie n'était pas une chose pour une fête d'anniversaire de 3 ans, »** réprimanda le partenaire d'Harry gentiment, Draco avait sauté de derrière les meubles avec Nicole, Sirius et quelques petits enfants avec qui les jumeaux s'étaient liés d'amitié depuis les trois semaines environ qu'ils avaient vécu à Poudlard. Severus allait venir plus tard, il avait refusé de se mettre lui-même dans l'indigne position d'avoir à se cacher derrière un canapé ou un fauteuil, malgré l'attachement qu'il avait pour les garçons.

Matthew et Evan poussèrent un cri sauvage dés que les jumeaux virent les visages familiers. S'échappant de leur cachette derrière les jambes de Harry, les jumeaux coururent d'abord vers Nicole et puis vers où Draco se tenait.

**« Joyeux anniversaire, les enfants, » **dit Draco avec un grand sourire, heureux à la perspective de passer l'anniversaire de ses fils avec eux pour la première fois. Leurs yeux s'illuminèrent quand ils réalisèrent qu'aujourd'hui était leur anniversaire. Le temps n'avait pas beaucoup de sens pour les enfants aussi jeune que les garçons, mais ils étaient capables de connecter le concept de cadeaux et de gâteaux et autres bonnes choses avec leur anniversaire.

**« Ouais, »** s'écrièrent-ils fortement à l'unisson. **« Des gâteaux ? Des Cadeaux ? »** Demandèrent-ils à leur père. Ils étaient très heureux et sautaient partout comme des haricots mexicains sauteurs que Draco ne pouvait dire qui posait quelle question. Apparemment, ça n'avait plus d'importance, dans l'instant suivant, un gros crack fut entendu et face aux yeux des jumeaux, un elfe de maison livra un gâteau d'anniversaire de taille gigantesque. Le gâteau avait deux parties distinctes. L'une avait la forme d'un chien et était blottie contre l'autre partie du gâteau qui avait été faite pour ressembler à un lapin. Harry inspecta le gâteau. Les elfes de maisons avaient fait un travail merveilleux et avait suivi exactement ses instructions. Chaque partie respective du gâteau des garçons ressemblait presque à l'identique à leur animal favori et avait les mots joyeux Anniversaire Matthew et Evan écrit en noir, vert ou gris glacé, respectivement, avec trois bougies chacun.

Après que Severus ait fait grâce au groupe de sa présence, Harry indiqua à l'elfe d'allumer les bougies. Harry vacilla comme son oreille musicale entrainée fut agressée par une des pires reprises de 'Joyeux Anniversaire' qu'il n'ait jamais été forcé d'entendre. Les jumeaux, ne réalisant pas que la chanson était chantée pour eux, s'y joignirent de leurs pleins poumons, seulement pour se faire entendre au dessus de Sirius et Draco, qui avaient sur eux de voir qui pourrait chanter le plus fort. _« Ils doivent essayer de rattraper les deux derniers anniversaires qu'ils ont manqué en étant super enthousiastes, »_ pensa Harry. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas la seule fois durant la fête des jumeaux que cette pensée traversa son esprit.

Se sentant repu et un peu écœuré par tout le gâteau et les glaces qu'il avait consommé, Harry s'appuya contre Draco qui se tenait derrière l'homme plus petit, regardant leurs fils ouvrir la petite montagne de cadeaux d'anniversaire. **« C'est vraiment beaucoup trop, tu sais ? »** murmura Harry, comme un autre cri de joie remplissait l'air. Draco avait réussi à acheter pour les garçons pratiquement chaque jouet sorcier appropriés pour 3 ans, et même certains qui dans l'esprit de Harry n'étaient pas vraiment appropriés. Draco décida d'ignorer Harry pour le moment comme il voyait Matthew chercher encore un autre paquet enveloppé. "**Je pensais que nous étions d'accord pour juste leur donner l'entrainement aux balais**." Harry commençait à être ennuyé, n'aimant pas trop être ignoré.

Souriant à son compagnon, Draco essaya de consoler l'homme contrarié. **« Écoutes, P'tit Lion, même si j'étais d'accord que les balais seraient un cadeau parfait pour les garçons, je n'ai jamais dit que ce serait leur seul cadeau. »**Regardant autour de la pièce avec exaspération, **« Eh bien, maintenant que tu as acheté le magasin, Dray, que reste-t-il pour Noël ? »** répliqua Harry sarcastique, secrètement heureux que Draco se soit donné toute cette peine pour sélectionner et commander par la poste hiboux cette énorme pile de cadeaux.

Haussant un de ses fins sourcils qui était aussi blond qu'il paraissait presque blanc, Draco sourit, **« Eh bien, nous n'aurons qu'à nous en soucier en décembre, pas vrai ? »**

Harry secoua la tête, sachant qu'il n'arriverait à rien avec le Serpentard, et en toute honnêteté, il ne le blâmait pas vraiment. C'était le moyen de Draco pour essayer de rattraper les anniversaires qu'il avait raté. **« Je reconnais que les singes dans les tonneaux sont supers, mais tu penses pas qu'ils sont un peu trop jeunes pour l'Opération sorcière ? »** Les Singes dans le Tonneaux étaient similaires au jeu moldu mais les singes étaient enchantés pour agir comme de vrais singes. Les garçons avaient détruit la boite et il y avait à présent des singes courants partout dans tout l'appartement de Sirius. Les adultes avaient depuis longtemps renoncé à essayer de les circonvenir, sachant que le sort était seulement temporaire et était automatiquement réactivé chaque fois que les singes quittaient le baril.

De nouveau, il semblait que quelqu'un avec une éducation moldue avait emmené avec lui les idées qu'il avait aimé enfant en fabricant la version sorcier de Dr Maboul, à la place du nez de la personne s'illuminant chaque fois que quelqu'un touchait les bords du jeu en essayant d'extraire délicatement un petit objet bizarre du jeu avec une paire de pinces en plastique, celui-ci avait la personne qui criait et se tordait d'agonie. Ca avait tant effrayé le pauvre Matthew qu'il n'avait plus voulu ouvrir un autre cadeau pendant 15 minutes.

Sachant qu'il avait tort, Draco ne put s'empêcher tout fois de se défendre. **« C'est un bon moyen pour eux de développer leurs petites aptitudes moteurs. »** Draco sourit. **« En plus, j'en avais un quand j'avais leur âge. »**

**« Et nous savons tous comment tu as tourné, »** dit Harry avec suffisance.

Draco refusa d'attraper la perche et à la place retourna son attention sur leurs fils.

En soupirant, Harry se repelotonna contre le corps fort derrière lui. Ca le surprenait combien il pouvait se sentir réconforté juste en touchant l'autre homme. Les dernières semaines avaient apporté plus que leur fort engagement envers l'autre et leur famille.

Voir ses fils s'arracher leurs cadeaux rappela à Harry sa propre fête d'anniversaire qui avait eu lieu il y a une semaine seulement. Naturellement, ça avait été plus retenu avec beaucoup moins de cadeaux, mais c'était juste ce que voulait Harry. Draco avait invité Sirius et Severus pour un diner tranquille avec la famille dans la salle à manger privée du Hall des Fondateurs. Draco, en essayant de taquiner son parrain, lui avait demandé d'amener un rendez-vous à l'occasion. La blague se retourna contre Draco, cependant, quand Severus se montra avec Remus à son bras. Partager son diner d'anniversaire avec Remus ne fut pas aussi mauvais que ça aurait pu. Depuis la semaine où Harry était à Poudlard, il s'arrangeait pour traiter la plupart des gens civilement, bien qu'un peu froidement.

Harry se fit rire lui-même comme il se souvenait de l'expression sur le visage de Severus, Remus et Sirius quand ils firent leur premier pas dans le Hall. Il pensa que son visage avait du avoir la même expression sidérée que la leur. Après un tour rapide, où comme prévu, Severus fut trainé de force hors de la chambre des potions après qu'il ait soustrait la promesse à Harry et Draco qu'il pourrait y retourner plus tard pour inspecter plus en détail la pièce et toutes ces merveilles ; les cinq hommes et Nicole, qui avait demandé à Sirius d'être son cavalier pour ce soir, s'installèrent dans la salle à manger pour un élégant diner à cinq.

Draco avait demandé aux elfes de maison de préparer ses plats préférés, et globalement, la soirée s'était bien passée. Le seul point noir fut quand Harry ouvrit un petit cadeau qui n'avait pas de carte. Dans la petite boite se trouvait un scrutoscope en cuivre de haute qualité. Il ressemblait à un de ceux que Maugrey fol oeil avait l'habitude d'avoir. C'est seulement après avoir déplacé le petit objet de la boite qu'Harry remarqua la petite carte attachée au scrutoscope.

_Cher Harry,_

_Nous espérons que tu utiliseras celui-là aussi bien que tu utilisais l'autre. _

_Joyeux anniversaire._

_Ron et Hermione_

_. _

Aussitôt qu'il vit le scrutoscope il se rappela immédiatement le premier cadeau d'anniversaire qu'il n'ait jamais reçu, à part le gâteau d'Hagrid bien sur. C'était l'été avant sa troisième année quand il avait reçu des cadeaux de ses deux meilleurs amis. Le cadeau de Ron avait été un scrutoscope pas cher qu'il avait pris pendant ses vacances avec ses parents en Egypte, pendant qu'Hermione lui avait envoyé un kit d'entretien pour balais. Lui envoyer ça maintenant était sans aucun doute un effort pour rappeler à Harry combien le trio avait déjà été proche.

Combien il avait chéri ses premiers cadeaux, ils représentaient un monde pour lui à ce moment-là. C'était amusant maintenant alors même quand Dumbledore avait finalement rendu à Harry ses biens personnels qui avaient été laissé à Poudlard qu'il se sentait encore profondément attaché à ces deux choses, même alors qu'il ne ressentait plus rien pour les gens qui les lui avaient offerts.

C'était merveilleux de retrouver sa vieille malle. Pendant un temps après l'avoir récupéré, Harry n'avait pu l'ouvrir lui-même. La malle était simplement fermée et entreposée contre un mur dans sa chambre et celle de Draco. Finalement après que Draco en ait eu marre de la voir, Harry fut assez heureux que Draco lui fasse affronter à son passé une fois encore.

Assis à coté sur le sol de leur chambre, Harry et Draco assidument passèrent en revue ses objets d'écoles, pièce par pièce. Les livres avaient été ajoutés à la bibliothèque. Les vieilles robes et vêtements avaient été jetés. Objet par objet. Harry avait un souvenir à partager ou une histoire à raconter. Les deux jeunes hommes passèrent la plus grande partie de la journée de cette façon, jusqu'à ce que la malle soit finalement vide. Maintenant la malle vide était rangée quelque part loin des yeux et tout objet dangereux gardé était prudemment éloigné. Harry était ravi de découvrir que la vieille cape de son père était toujours dans la malle. Il était sur que Dumbledore l'avait donné à quelqu'un d'autre ou que Ron l'avait récupéré pour lui. Mais aucune de ses éventualités n'était arrivée et maintenant la cape était retournée à son véritable propriétaire.

Harry était reconnaissant que Draco ait compris et l'ai aidé à s'occuper de ces choses. Draco était celui qui avait aidé Harry à comprendre que c'était bon pour lui de toujours chérir les souvenirs de ses années scolaires antérieurs et les amitiés qu'il avait alors, sans avoir à apprécier les gens que ses amis d'enfances avaient fini par devenir. Le Ron et l'Hermione avec qui il avait partagé tant d'aventures pouvaient lui manquer, sans avoir à pardonner les mêmes adultes pour ce qu'ils lui avaient finalement fait.

L'autre objet que Harry était ravi d'avoir récupéré était son vieux balai. L'Eclair de feu que Sirius lui avait offert il y a si longtemps était encore en très bon état. Bien sur, il y en avait des modèles plus neufs et plus rapides sur le marché à présent, mais Harry était heureux d'avoir de nouveau son fidèle vieux balai, c'était comme si il retrouvait un vieil ami. Bien sur, ce n'était rien comparé à la sensation qu'il avait eue la première fois qu'il avait décollé du sol et volé haut dans le ciel. Merlin, être en mesure de voler lui avait manqué. Le plus proche qu'il avait été d'être si libre était quand il était capable de se transformer dans sa forme d'Animagus de phénix. En fait, Harry préférait voler comme un phénix plus que sur un balai comme il avait plus de contrôle et de liberté ainsi, mais comme les phénix étaient très inhabituels, ses possibilités de voler de cette façon étaient extrêmement limités. Depuis qu'il avait redécouvert la joie de voler, Draco et Harry s'échappaient pour voler aussi souvent que possible.

L'anniversaire de Harry s'était fini de la meilleure façon possible, avec juste lui et son amant ensemble réaffirmant leur amour et leur engagement l'un envers l'autre. Draco l'avait pris dans ses bras et lui avait gentiment fait l'amour encore et encore, pendant la plus grande partie de la nuit. A un certain moment, ils avaient fini par faire l'amour dans la source d'eau chaude dans leur salle de bain principale, et c'était un souvenir qui resterait certainement longtemps pour l'homme aux cheveux sombres.

Regardant par dessus l'épaule d'Harry, Draco vit le rouge envahir son visage. Avec un doux pincement de son oreille, Draco murmura **« A quoi penses-tu, car ce n'est surement pas aux livres d'histoires que Nicole vient de donner aux garçons ? »**

Voir le rougissement de Harry s'accentuer à être pris à penser à quelques idées coquines qui le divertissaient dans sa tête, fit sourire le blond. « **Je te le dirais plus tard**, » murmura Harry en retour, espérant que Draco laisserait tomber la question.

Serrant Harry étroitement par la taille, Draco pressa ses lèvres contre le cou de l'homme aux cheveux corbeau avant d'utiliser sa langue pour faire de petits cercles sur la peau sensible. **« J'ai une meilleure idée, et si tu me montrais plus tard. »**

Harry dut se mordre la lèvre pour éviter le gémissement qui menaçait d'arriver à cause des tendres attentions de son partenaire. Penchant la tête en avant loin de la bouche chaude de Draco, Harry dit en tremblant. **« Arrêtes ça, arrêtes de me taquiner. »**

**« Hé, ça va vous deux là-bas ? » **cria Sirius à travers la pièce où le monticule de papier cadeau froissé devenait dangereusement élevé.

Si c'était possible, Harry rougit encore plus fort comme leur action avait attiré l'attention de non seulement son parrain, mais aussi des autres adultes dans la pièce.

Harry roula en travers du lit pour coller son dos contre un certain blond sexy. Après la fête, les jeunes hommes s'étaient excusés et quitté Sirius et Nicole s'occupant à amener tous les cadeaux des jumeaux dans la nouvelle chambre à jouer agrandis.

**« A quoi penses-tu ? »** demanda une voix endormie et basse.

Parcourant de la main la poitrine en sueur de son amant, Harry se pencha pour déposer un doux baiser sur la chair chaude. « **Je pensais juste à combien j'étais heureux**. » Harry fut surpris de réaliser à quel point ces mots étaient vrais. Bien sur, le retour à Poudlard et avec les gens là fut difficile, mais avec le soutien de sa famille il l'avait fait. Sa vie avait tant changé pendant ces derniers mois, que si quelqu'un qui le connaissait avant le voyait à présent il ne le reconnaitrait pas, et ce n'était pas uniquement dû à son changement d'apparence physique. Il était véritablement heureux.

Il avait été ravi quand les garçons étaient nés, mais la plénitude qui le remplissait à présent était due à une seule chose, une personne. Son bonheur était directement lié à sa relation avec Draco. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer être aussi proche de quelqu'un qu'il l'était du blond. Dire qu'ils partageaient tout ne semblait pas exprimer à quel point les deux hommes étaient vraiment reliés.

C'était déprimant de voir exactement ce que Voldemort et ses mangemorts avait fait de cette partie de l'Europe. Cependant, Harry ne pouvait tout simplement pas nier qu'il était où il appartenait. Pas sur que ce soit l'Europe, l'Ecosse, la communauté sorcière en générale ou même Poudlard, mais il y avait quelque chose d'être ici qui faisait se sentir bien.

Juste penser à ce monstre fit Harry se sentir légèrement nauséeux. Depuis son retour à Poudlard, il avait connu quelques douleurs dans sa cicatrice, comme il avait eu durant ses années d'école ici ; juste un lancinant souvenir de sa regrettable connexion avec le Lord Noir. Apparemment, la distance entre eux avait été trop grande pendant qu'il vivait aux USA pour que la connexion fonctionne.

Repoussant toute idée de son propre inconfort, Harry pensa au lien de son compagnon avec cette bête. Draco ne s'était jamais plaint mais Harry l'avait vu occasionnellement frotter discrètement son bras où la marque noire était située. Similaire à sa connexion, à présent qu'ils étaient proche de Voldemort le vilain tatouage sur le bras de Draco brulait quand il était convoqué. Bien sur, Draco ne répondait jamais à la convocation, mais ça n'empêchait pas Harry de s'inquiéter pour lui.

Harry avait même prit sur lui de parler à Severus si quelque chose pouvait être fait pour la connexion que Draco avait avec le Lord Noir via la marque, comme Severus était entièrement familier du sujet. Harry fut heureux d'apprendre que Draco avait déjà parlé avec son parrain et que Severus avait déjà développé une potion qui même si elle ne pouvait rompre le lien, aidait à réduire un peu la douleur que Draco sentait quand la marque brulait.

Même sachant qu'en étant resté en Californie, ils n'auraient pas eu à s'occuper de leurs connexions avec Voldemort, Harry était heureux qu'ils soient retournés en Ecosse. Secouant la tête pour chasser les idées noires, Harry laissa son regard planer un peu plus sur le splendide homme prés de lui.

Déterminé à ne pas laisser des idées dépressives ruinées sa bonne humeur, Harry roula sur son compagnon. **« Je t'aime, »** dit-il doucement, d'une voix caressante et profonde avec langueur.

Draco prit une inspiration quand il vu la flamme brulée une fois de plus dans les yeux de son compagnon, qui maintenant ressemblait à l'herbe luxuriante du printemps quand la vie revenait une fois encore du champ stérile. Draco eut à peine le temps de murmurer. **« Je t'aime aussi, »** avant que ses lèvres soient de nouveau capturées dans un baiser sismique.

**« Je veux te faire l'amour. »**

Se souvenant des activités d'hier après-midi, de la nuit dernière et d'une fois de plus ce matin, il ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris. **« Encore ? Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu sois si fringant. Je pensais que tu voudrais te lever et passer du temps ce matin avec les jumeaux à jouer avec leurs nouveaux jouets d'hier. »**

Pas le moins embarrassé, Harry se pencha et colla son nez à l'épaule nue de Draco, pressant la preuve de son désir sur les muscles de la cuisse de Draco. **« Encore, et encore, et encore... »**

Voyant la convoitise dans les yeux d'Harry, Draco ne pu retenir un gémissement d'approbation avant de se rendre à la chaleur en fusion qui bientôt le submergea. Les garçons devraient juste attendre un peu plus longtemps.

La cicatrice d'Harry l'avait dérangé pendant toute la journée. C'était un dérangement plus qu'une douleur. L'homme aux cheveux sombres passa une main sur son visage comme s'il essayait d'étouffer un bâillement. Il était épuisé, quelques jours étaient passés depuis l'anniversaire des jumeaux et Evan ne dormait pas très bien. Evan avait eu un cauchemar la nuit dernière, et Harry était resté avec l'enfant. Ça avait pris plus d'une heure et demie de câlins avant qu'Evan ne se rendorme. C'était devenu une routine depuis qu'ils étaient à Poudlard, mais ses cauchemars avaient grandement augmenté en fréquence jusqu'en avoir un presque chaque nuit.

Harry était inquiet, mais savait qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'il puisse faire pour aider Evan à arrêter d'avoir des cauchemars à part le faire se sentir bien et en sécurité. Lui et Draco prenait le petit-déjeuner et le diner avec les garçons, et jouaient avec eux pendant au moins deux heures chaque jour, peu importait à combien d'entrainements ou de réunions stratégiques ils participaient.

Tenant sa parole, Harry assistait à la plupart des réunions de l'Ordre volontairement, cependant il écoutait juste et donnait rarement son opinion. Il participait aussi aux entrainements journaliers pour apprendre tout maléfice ou sort qu'il n'aurait pas eu le temps d'apprendre avant. Prudemment comme toujours en utilisant la baguette que Dumbledore lui avait donnée pour remplacer celle cassée net, Harry gardait son talent pour la magie sans baguette secrète. De plus, Harry ne faisait jamais ses sorts à pleine puissance, sentant que plus il le gardait pour lui jusqu'à ce qu'il en est besoin mieux ce serait. Harry souriait quand il vit à quel point Dumbledore et les autres furent impressionnés par l'augmentation de sa magie depuis l'année dans laquelle il lui était permis de pratiquer.

En plus de ces activités, le planning de Draco et le sien incluaient un peu d'activités physique, comme voler et aller courir, passer du temps dans leur bibliothèque privée à chercher quoique ce soit qui puisse les aider dans la guerre, ainsi que s'entrainer aux duels dans leur chambre de duels privée. Souvent, Sirius, Severus et Remus les rejoignaient là. Cependant quand Remus accompagnait Severus, Harry s'assurait de restreindre un peu ses capacités. De tous dans le château, Harry était sûr que Remus suspectait quelque chose, même si il n'agissait jamais différemment ou le questionnait directement sur ses capacités, en plusieurs occasions, Harry trouva le loup-garou le regardant d'une drôle de façon.

Draco s'assurait qu'il ait suffisamment de temps pour expérimenter le laboratoire de potion, assez souvent avec l'aide de Snape. Ils avaient déjà été capables de renforcer et de faire des versions plus puissantes de beaucoup de potion de guérison qui étaient couramment utilisées dans le milieu médical.

Nicole passait une grande partie de ses journées avec Matthew et Evan, mais pendant quelques heures dans l'après-midi ou occasionnellement la nuit, elle offrait volontairement ses services à l'aile hospitalière. Après quelques disputes houleuses, elle avait réussi à convaincre Harry qu'elle avait besoin de faire plus pour l'effort de guerre que juste être baby-sitter. Elle était une guérisseuse expérimentée et elle voulait utiliser ses compétences où elles seraient le plus demandées.

Harry consentit en fin de compte quand elle fit remarquer que ce serait bien pour les garçons de commencer à se faire quelques amis à eux. Matthew et Evan étaient très pris par l'idée de jouer avec d'autres enfants de leur âge, donc à présent, chaque après-midi après le déjeuner, les garçons allaient au centre aéré pour jouer quelques heures.

Toujours le centre d'attention quand ils quittaient le Hall des Fondateurs, Harry et Draco s'arrangeaient pour ignorer l'attention dirigée vers eux, satisfaits de la routine qu'ils avaient trouvé pour leurs vies. Cependant, comme Harry cherchait quoi faire pour diner, il pensa en lui-même que la routine n'était pas toujours une bonne chose.

Draco, Nicole, Matthew, Evan et Harry étaient assis profitant d'un repas du soir calme dans leur salle à manger privée quand sortit de nulle part **(sans prévenir),** sans la plus petite provocation, Matthew attrapa simplement une fourchette pleine de purée et l'envoya à travers la table. La purée qui était légèrement molle, frappa Evan tout droit sur le front. Avant qu'Harry puisse intervenir, Evan répliqua. Il fit léviter son gobelet de lait vers l'endroit où son frère était installé et le lui renversa rapidement sur la tête.

Les deux garçons utilisaient à présent librement la magie sans baguette pour s'envoyer différents objets alimentaires. Harry tressaillit quand Draco essaya de s'interposer entre les deux petits bagarreurs et fut récompensé avec un raz de marée de jus de poulet explosant sur son visage. A présent le Serpentard était en colère, mais au lieu de réagir comme l'homme d'une vingtaine d'année qu'il était, il régressa à sa propre enfance et enduisit de patates bouillis les cheveux des deux garçons.

**« J'espère que tu réalises que c'est ton tour de leur donner un bain ce soir, »** envoya Harry par dessus les forts hurlements et cris.

Entendant la remarque de son partenaire, Draco arrêta d'envoyer des carottes cuites sur ses fils et à la place, changea sa cible pour une beaucoup plus grande. Nicole profita de l'opportunité pour faire une pause avent d'être prise dans ce feu croisé.

Pas heureux d'être frappé au visage par une main pleine de carottes cuites, Harry ramassa ce qui restait de pommes au sirop. Draco vit la lueur dans les yeux d'Harry et su qu'il était allé trop loin. Mettant ses deux mains sur la tête, il s'écria **« Pas les cheveux, s'il te plaît pas les cheveux, »** quelques instants seulement avant que les pommes au sirop soient jetées cérémonieusement sur sa tête blonde.

Matthew et Evan se reposèrent seulement un instant, regardant attentivement leurs pères pour voir quelle réponse allait sortir de ce bain parfumé à la pomme. L'homme blond essuya soigneusement l'offensive substance collante de son visage, avant de se relever de table et de marcher vers l'endroit où Harry était toujours assis. Regardant son amant directement dans les yeux, Draco prit le pichet de jus de citrouille sur la table et vida le contenu entier sur les genoux d'Harry.

Harry sursauta quand le jus glacial atterrit sur sa zone sensible. **« Merlin, Dray, c'est froid ! »**

Voyant leurs parents participer à la lutte, les jumeaux jetèrent tout ce qui restait sur la table sur toute personne se trouvant dans la pièce. Aucun prisonnier ne fut fait et aucune pitié accordée.

Le son de quelqu'un frappant à la porte pu à peine être entendu sur le vacarme de la bataille. **« Excusez-moi. »** Voyant que personne ne l'avait entendu, la personne se répéta, un peu plus fort cette fois, **« Excusez-moi. »**

Se retournant, Harry vit son parrain debout dans l'embrasure de la porte de la salle à manger avant d'être frappé à la poitrine par ce qu'il espérait être du chocolat au lait.

**« Je déteste vraiment interrompre une importante réunion de famille, » **plaisanta Sirius, puis redevenant sérieux, regarda Harry et Draco, **« mais vos présences sont requises à la Chambre du Phénix. »**

**« Maintenant ? » **croassa Draco comme il essayait d'enlever un peu de pommes au sirop séchées de ses cheveux.

Incapable de regarder l'habituel Serpentard impeccable sans rire, il réussi à dire **« Oui, maintenant. Quelque chose est arrivé dont nous devons discuter. »** Sirius risqua un coup d'oeil vers l'homme blond comme il partait. **« Oh et au fait, tu as quelque chose sur le visage. »**

Harry fit le point sur la condition de Draco et la sienne avant de lever sa main et de lancer un sort de nettoyage, ça ne marchait pas aussi bien qu'une bonne douche chaude mais ça devrait faire pour le moment.

**« Oh, mes beaux cheveux, »** gémit Draco, comme il passait une main à travers ses mèches blondes qui n'étaient plus collées par les pommes au sirop mais toujours poisseux.

**« Aller, Dray, nous devrions y aller et voir ce que le vieil homme veut, »** lança Harry, sachant qu'il y avait un risque que Draco refuse d'aller où que ce soit jusqu'à ce qu'il ait prit un bain et changé de vêtements.

**« Très bien, »** Draco fit la moue alors qu'il sortait de la salle à manger.

Avec un cri pour faire savoir à Nicole où ils allaient et lui demander de bien vouloir nettoyer les garçons, les deux hommes se dirigèrent rapidement vers la Chambre.

Prenant leurs sièges habituels dans le fond de la chambre, Harry et Draco attendirent que la réunion commence.

Harry dut se couvrir la bouche pour cacher son sourire quand Ron Weasley à l'entrée de la chambre regarda alentour avec espoir comme si il cherchait quelque chose. C'était difficile de ne pas éclater de rire quand sa femme lui demanda ce qu'il faisait et qu'il répondit qu'il cherchait les rafraichissements. Quand on lui demanda pourquoi il pensait qu'il y avait des rafraichissements servis ce soir quand il y en avait rarement, il répondit, **« Tu ne sens pas? Je sais que je sens de la pomme ? »** Ron regarda tout autour, **« Oui, je sens définitivement de la pomme, … pomme et je crois que c'est du chocolat. Je me demande où ils l'ont mis. »**

Il semblait que les choses ne changeaient jamais, et que le premier et principal intérêt de Ron était toujours son estomac. Harry dut frapper Draco sous la table pour empêcher le sensible blond de maudire l'homme. Pas sur de combien de temps il serait capable de tenir Draco loin de la tête rousse, Harry fut soulagé qu'ils soient dans les derniers appelés pour la réunion et qu'ils n'aient plus longtemps à attendre.

Voyant que tous les sièges de la chambre étaient à présent pleins, Albus se leva. **« Nos sources nous ont informés qu'il y aurait une attaque au large d'un village moldu quelque part dans le Yorkshire plus tard cette semaine. L'attaque pourrait survenir dés demain. »**

Les attaques n'étaient pas rares, comme l'Ordre se battait d'un coté dans des accrochages depuis le retour d'Harry, bien qu'Harry lui-même n'ait pas encore participé à l'un d'eux. **« Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'informations, mais ce que nous pouvons penser est que cette bataille sera assez importante, avec Voldemort attaquant une cible visible. Il y a même la rumeur que Voldemort lui-même serait présent pour la bataille. »**

**« Quelle est la fiabilité de cette info ? »** demanda quelqu'un vers la gauche d'où ils étaient assis.

**« Nos sources ne sont pas aussi précises qu'elles l'ont été,** » Dumbledore s'arrêta comme il regardait directement Draco avant de continuer. **« Mais ils sentent que cette information est vraie. Nos sources risquaient beaucoup pour nous ramener même ce peu d'information qu'ils pouvaient. »**

Le chef du phénix s'assit. La discussion sur la meilleure approche à prendre en regard de cette nouvelle information débutait. Harry essaya d'écouter autant que possible les stratégies en cours de discussion, mais estima qu'il était difficile de le faire sous le regard pénétrant de Dumbledore. Depuis que le vieil homme s'était rassis sur son siège, il n'avait pas quitté des yeux l'homme aux cheveux corbeau, et Harry trouvait cela légèrement énervant.

Finalement, l'Ordre décida d'une approche. Trois membres de l'Ordre continueraient d'agir pour surveiller le village moldu, repérant tout signe de trouble. Quand ils verraient un signe que l'attaque allait commencer, ils informeraient immédiatement l'ordre via Fumseck. A ce moment, deux des six équipes de guerriers apparaitraient dans le village pour repousser l'attaque des mangemorts. D'autres équipes se tiendraient prêtes à intervenir si besoin pour les protéger. Le plan, certes pas la plus sexy des stratégies de bataille, semblait bon.

Cela décidé, Albus demanda l'attention une fois encore. **« Je me demande Harry, vas-tu te joindre à l'Ordre dans cette entreprise ? »**

Sachant que même si il n'y avait qu'une unique chance que Voldemort soit là il devait y aller, Harry acquiesça. **« Oui, j'accompagnerai les deux équipes qui sont envoyées en première vague, »**déclara-t-il calmement.

Harry capta les yeux de Draco et tressaillit devant la détermination qu'il y vu. Harry sut immédiatement que Draco voulait participer à cette altercation aussi.

Cette situation lui rappelait fortement leur première bataille réelle à lui et Draco qu'ils avaient eu depuis qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés. Quelques jours après leur arrivée à Poudlard, Dumbledore s'était approché de Draco dans un des rares moments où Harry n'était pas avec lui, et avait discuté de la possibilité de Draco de retourner chez Voldemort comme espion.

Harry était au delà de la fureur quand il le découvrit. Juste y penser maintenant, des semaines plus tard, suffisait à faire monter la tension d'Harry.

Flashback

**« Sérieusement, tu ne penses pas retourner chez ce fou. »** Harry était exaspéré que Draco eut même songé à y retourner comme espion.

**« Écoutes Harry, tu n'es pas le seul à être nécessaire dans cette guerre. J'ai un rôle à jouer aussi. Et malheureusement, ce rôle inclut d'être assez proche de ce bâtard de serpent afin que je puisse récolter des infos utiles. »** dit Draco sur la défensive. Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent largement. Il ne pouvait croire qu'ils avaient effectivement cette conversation. **« Draco, je ne doute pas de tes capacités, ou du rôle que tu as à jouer dans cette maudite guerre. Mais quand tu as décidé de rester avec moi et les garçons en Californie, je pensais que tu avais pris la décision de laisser ton rôle de mangemort derrière, et aller de l'avant. »**

Draco était si en colère qu'il ne regardait même pas Harry directement. **« J'ai fait un choix, et par chance, j'ai refait le même choix encore, mais Harry, nous ne sommes plus en Californie. Nous avons décidé de revenir et de mettre fin à ça une fois pour toute. Et si j'ai l'occasion de contribuer à cet effort, alors je pense que c'est juste que je fasse tout en mon pouvoir pour emmener cette pagaille à une conclusion heureuse. »**

**« Donc, tu t'es déjà décidé, n'est-ce pas ? »** cracha Harry, clairement énervé. « **Pourquoi as-tu quand même pris la peine de me demander mon opinion, c'est clairement sans importance.** »

**« Putain, Harry. Penses-tu être le seul à avoir quelque chose à offrir dans cette guerre ? Es-tu sur de même vouloir passer ta vie avec une personne aussi lamentable que moi ? Comment puis-je même espérer me comparer au Grand Harry Potter, évidemment je ne suis pas le Garçon-Qui-a-Survécu, mais idiot que je suis, je pense toujours que j'ai un bon rôle à jouer. »** La voix de Draco craqua.

Ne voulant pas continuer à se battre avec Draco, Harry leva ses deux mains en signe de reddition. « **Dray, je suis désolé. Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais inférieur à moi, ou que les efforts que tu as fais durant cette maudite guerre n'étaient rien de moins qu'extraordinaire. Je te connais. Tu ne fais jamais rien à moins que tu puisses donner tout ce que tu as en toi. C'est une des choses que j'aime chez toi.** » Harry couvrit son visage avec ses deux mains et se frotta les yeux. **« Mais quand je pense à toi retournant chez ce monstre. S'agenouillant devant lui, embrassant l'ourlet de sa robe, le laissant te maudire. Merlin, Draco, je ne peux pas le faire. Je suis désolé. Mais il ne s'agit pas de ce que je pense que tu sois capable, il s'agit de moi. »**

Déplaçant ses mains de son visage, Harry leva ses yeux troublés vers Draco. Le perçant vert foret rencontra le turbulent gris agité qui ressemblait presque aux vagues de l'océan après qu'une forte tempête soit passée. **« Chaque fois que la marque sur ton bras brulera et que tu seras convoqué ; chaque fois que j'aurais à t'embrasser pour te dire au revoir et te voir me quitter sachant que ça pourrait être la dernière fois que je te verrais, je mourrais un peu. »**

La colère fondant devant la douleur d'Harry, Draco tira l'homme plus petit à lui. Le serrant contre lui aussi étroitement qu'il pouvait, Draco murmura à son oreille ? **« Que penses-tu qu'il m'arrivera chaque fois que tu partiras te battre ? »** Draco savait quel destin Harry avait, bon sang, il était parti pour le convaincre de revenir pour aider à battre Voldemort. Mais au plus profond, il était inquiet. Et si Harry n'était pas assez fort ? Et si Voldemort réussissait à tuer son amour ? Comment par le ciel pourrait-il dire à leurs enfants que leur papa ne reviendrait pas à la maison pour eux, et que c'était en partie sa faute pour avoir permis à l'Ordre de trouver Harry en premier lieu ? Draco savait que si quelque chose arrivait à Harry, il ne voudrait plus vivre, et il semblait qu'Harry ressentait la même chose.

C'était il y a plus d'un mois et demi depuis qu'il avait répondu à l'une des convocations du Lord Noir. Même si il n'était pas immédiatement suspecté et questionné comme espion, il savait que Voldemort ne le laisserait pas partir sans quelques sorts bien placés. Il était très hautement improbable que Voldemort le croit encore, comme c'était la deuxième fois qu'il disparaissait pour un temps prolongé sans aucune raison légitime. Prenant en compte le haut risque d'être découvert, ainsi que les sentiments d'Harry sur le sujet, Draco décida que c'était trop dangereux à ce moment de retourner vers son maitre.

_Fin du Flashback_

**« J'irai avec lui, » **dit la voix forte à coté de lui. Sachant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de demander à Draco de rester en sécurité quand il prenait les mêmes risques que lui, Harry hocha à peine la tête en accord. Quoiqu'ils aient à affronter, ils le feraient ensemble. Caressant lentement le dos de la main de Draco avec son pouce, Harry offrit une prière silencieuse pour que qui que ce soit qui veillait sur eux s'assure que sa famille sorte de cette guerre saine et sauve.

**À suivre **


	23. Première rencontre

**Auteur :** The Shadow Bandit

**Titre original : **A moment in time

**Titre en Français :** Un moment dans le temps

**Rating : **M

**Genre : Général/**Romance

**Couple : **Draco M./Harry P.

**État de la fic original : **35 (FINI)

**État de la fic Française :** 23; **Traduits : **FINI

**Traductrices : **Ju-chan et mimi-chan

**Bêta traductrice: **Remus James Lupin

**Bêta correctrice : **Koala 102003

**& **

**Résumé :** Harry apprend au cours de sa septième année que sa vie peut changer à jamais d'un seul coup. MPREG Harry/Draco

**&**

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin.

**&**

**Disclamer : **Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

**&**

Et oui comme l'a dit titmo : _vous nous offrez plein de chapitres d'un coup, c'est un vrai régal, merci beaucoup!_

Nous avons trouvez des bêta traductrices et des bêta correctrices qui nous manqué pour enfin vous gâtez.

Alors maintenant rien ne nous retient de mettre des chapitres tous les jours _'sauf le weekend'_. Surtout qu'on veut se débarrassé des ancienne fics avant de pouvoir poster les nouvelles en septembre( MDR)

Reste 1 chapitre de corriger, ensuite, si je n'ai toujours rien reçu, faudra passer aux autres fics, désolés.

J'ai envoyé un mail à la correctrice pour d'autres chap', tout est entre ses mains.

**Onarluca **

**&**

Nous oublions de vous le dire, mais nous vous remercions de toutes vos reviews, elles font vraiment plaisir et prouvent que le groupe a raison d'existé.

Donc mille merci

Bonne lecture

**Eni et Onarluca**

**&**

**Chapitre 23 : Première rencontre**

Le plan avait fonctionné, mais au moment où l'Ordre, Harry et Draco étaient arrivés, les Mangemorts avaient déjà détruit plusieurs maisons moldues et avançaient systématiquement dans la rue presque comme s'ils étaient un essaim de criquets ; consommant tout sur leur passage. L'attaque était arrivée deux jours après que le Phénix eut informé les membres de l'Ordre de cette possibilité.

Harry resta en retrait un moment, appréhendant la situation avant de faire une action. Les robes rouges et bleues des membres de l'Ordre et des Aurors étaient déjà engagées contre les sombres noirs que les mangemorts portaient.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, P'tit Lion ? »** Draco était surpris de voir Harry attendant encore là regardant la bataille plutôt que d'y participer.

**« Je ne comprends juste pas, Dray. Pourquoi attaquer ce village, pourquoi maintenant ? Ca n'a aucun sens pour moi. »** Harry scannait la foule pour voir si il y avait un signe de Voldemort, mais voyant que sa cicatrice ne le gênait pas, il supposa que le Lord Noir n'était pas apparut, du moins pas encore.

**« Harry, tu présumes que Voldemort est logique, ne fait pas cette erreur. Crois-moi, j'ai passé assez de temps à écouter cet enfoiré de malade pour réaliser que la plupart des choses qu'il fait n'a pas de plus grand objectif que son propre plaisir pervers. Il a ordonné cette attaque, pour aucune autre raison, simplement parce qu'il le pouvait. Et s'il s'arrange pour tuer certains de la résistance dans le même temps, c'est encore mieux. » **Harry était un peu déconcerté par l'attitude presque cavalière de Draco.

« **Eh bien, bien que je déteste priver quelqu'un de sa joie, assurons-nous que ça n'arrive pas**. »

Draco perdit Harry quelques fois pendant la bataille. On aurait pu penser qu'avec ces robes moches pourpres que Harry avait insisté pour qu'ils portent, cela aurait été dur de perdre de vue l'autre, mais cependant ils y arrivèrent.

Une part du raisonnement derrière la décision de Harry d'avoir ces horreurs pourpres faites mains était qu'ils pourraient s'identifier l'un l'autre facilement. Sachant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas porter de noir durant le combat, comme ils seraient très probablement pris pour des Mangemorts, et Harry refusant de porter du rouge comme l'Ordre ou du bleu comme portaient les Aurors, il arriva avec ces violettes.

En toute honnêteté, elles n'étaient vraiment pas aussi mauvaises que Draco aimait lui dire. Il aimait juste faire enrager Harry.

Les capuches des robes étaient d'une profonde couleur prune et fait d'un matériel lourd qui étonnamment ne semblait pas gêner les mouvements du porteur. Les robes étaient elles-mêmes sans fioritures, à l'exception de certaines décorations argentées autour de l'ourlet, du col et des poignets.

Draco balayait rapidement la sueur de ses yeux avec le dos de sa main en surprenant encore un autre Mangemort. Cela faisait au moins quatre qu'il avait prit. La bataille durait depuis une quinzaine de minutes sans qu'aucune des parties ne gagne beaucoup de terrain. Le côté positif, l'attention des Mangemorts avait été détournée des villageois et était maintenant axée uniquement sur les combattants de la liberté.

Aussi bien Harry que Draco veillaient à garder leur capuche pour couvrir leurs cheveux et la majorité de leur visage, non seulement pour la protection mais aussi pour garder leur identité secrète aussi longtemps que possible.

C'était clair, Voldemort savait qu'Harry était de retour en ville, pour ainsi dire, et Draco sentait qu'une fois Harry identifié, la robe pourpre deviendrait un obstacle, comme tout deux seraient facile à repérer, car ils étaient les seuls à les porter. Mais jusque là, Draco décida qu'il était plus facile de céder à la volonté d'Harry.

En outre qui n'aurait jamais imaginé Draco portant du violet.

Entendant un fort cri de quelque part sur sa gauche, Draco se tourna. Six Mangemorts avaient réussi à encercler un membre de l'Ordre et torturaient à présent cette pauvre âme avec ce qui semblait être le sort Doloris. Draco était trop loin pour être d'aucune aide, il commença donc à se déplacer rapidement dans cette direction. Avant qu'il ne fasse plus de quinze pas, il regarda avec étonnement comme une voix forte criait _**« Expelliarmus ! »**_ et quatre des Mangemorts s'envolèrent loin de l'homme qu'ils venaient de supplicier. Certes il détestait les Mangemorts, Draco grimaça au lourd craquement qui résonna dans l'air comme l'un d'eux frappa un mur de brique derrière lui si fort que sa tête laissa une empreinte.

Le pouvoir derrière ce sortilège était inimaginable.

Draco, qui était souvent en présence de son père et du Lord Noir, deux des plus puissants sorciers dans le monde, n'avait jamais vu jeter un sort avec autant de force que celui-là. Le sort laissa une légère odeur dans l'air, presque comme l'odeur d'un morceau de toast brulé.

_**« Stupefix, »**_ un des autres Mangemorts avait assez récupéré pour essayer de stupéfixer leur attaquant.

Draco regarda dans la direction où le Mangemort avait projeté son sort, essayant de voir qui avait envoyé ce puissant sort de désarmement. Draco haussa un sourcil, pas vraiment surpris quand son regard tomba sur une figure vêtue presque identiquement à lui.

Harry était abasourdi.

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il se confrontait à la vue, les sons et les odeurs d'une bataille de première main. Il lui fallut un moment environ pour réaliser qu'il ne vivait pas à travers un rêve ou une vision, que c'était réel et qu'il était vraiment là. Enfin, toutes les fois où il voulut de toutes ses forces faire quelque chose sur les terribles visions qu'il avait aperçut à la lumière et c'était sa chance, son opportunité de faire une différence.

Utilisant prudemment sa baguette, afin de ne pas montrer sa capacité sans baguette, Harry s'occupa rapidement des ses trois premiers opposants.

Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un crier un sort qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Avant qu'il eut la chance de bouger, il érigea instinctivement un écran de protection autour de lui sans sa baguette. Le sort frappa sa protection et ricocha dans une autre direction, frappant finalement un autre Mangemort de face.

Le Mangemort blessé hurla de douleur et saisit son visage avec ses deux mains, tombant à genoux.

Harry resta sans voix quand il vit ce que le sort avait fait, c'était une sorte de sort d'acide et le charme rongeait peu à peu la chair du mangemort. Harry murmura un rapide _**« Finite incantatem »**_ sur le Mangemort qui se tordait de douleur en même temps, jetant un autre sort de Stupefix sur l'ennemi qui avait d'abord essayé de le maudire. Après s'être assuré que le Mangemort était étourdi, Harry fit face une fois de plus à l'homme qui avait reçu le sort qui lui était destiné. L'homme restait parfaitement inconscient. Sachant qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'il puisse faire pour lui à ce moment-là, Harry jeta un lien sur le corps entier de l'homme et repartit à la recherche d'encore plus d'adversaires.

Harry n'alla pas loin quand il entendit le cri de pure agonie de quelqu'un. Il n'y avait qu'un seul sort qu'Harry connaissait qui fait crier quelqu'un comme ça, et malheureusement pour Harry, il était intimement familier avec ce sombre sort en particulier. Combien il le détestait. Harry sentit son adrénaline augmenter car il savait qu'il devait empêcher ce sort de continuer même une seconde de plus.

Courant là où il pensait que les cris venaient, Harry vu un homme en robe rouge sur le sol entouré et torturé par une grappe de Mangemort. Sans s'arrêter, Harry sortit sa baguette et à un pas envoya le sort de désarmement sur le cercle autour du membre de l'Ordre.

Son attention toujours fixait sur la forme du membre de l'Ordre allongé face contre terre dans la saleté, Harry ne réalisa pas que son sort avait réussi à neutraliser quatre des Mangemorts. Sentant une sensation de chatouillement dans l'air autour de lui, Harry s'éloigna de son objectif. Du coin de l'oeil, Harry vit un des autres Mangemorts lancer un sort de Stupefix sur lui. Esquivant facilement le sort, Harry renvoya le sort du Mangemort avec l'un des siens, cette réunion intentionnellement magique.

Harry chercha le Mangemort qui avait encore disparu. Harry sourit quand il vit Draco désarmer le dernier homme de ce groupe, et lancer un autre sort qui lia l'homme étroitement avec des cordes qu'il avait invoqué. Ce Mangemort particulier n'irait pas ailleurs dans un avenir proche.

Jetant un autre rapide coup d'oeil au membre de l'Ordre inconscient, Harry pressa ses lèvres doucement contre celles de Draco une fois avant de murmurer, **« Prends soin de lui. »** Puis sans autre mot, Harry courut une fois de plus pour voir quelle aide supplémentaire il pourrait fournir.

Un peu mécontent d'être laissé avec le membre de l'Ordre blessé, Draco s'agenouilla prés de la forme à terre. Lentement, il roula l'homme sur le dos afin d'évaluer la gravité des blessures qu'il avait. La cape du membre de l'Ordre se dégagea comme il roulait et glissa partiellement de la tête de l'homme, des mèches de cheveux extrêmement roux s'échappèrent de ces limites. Draco ne fut même pas choqué quand le pâle visage se révéla à lui. **« Bon sang, qu'as-tu essayé de faire Fred, te tuer ? »**

La bataille terminée, Draco se retrouva enveloppé en sécurité dans les puissants bras d'Harry. C'était tellement bon d'être là, entouré par l'amour de son compagnon et son inquiétude. Les bras d'Harry commencèrent lentement à courir le long de son dos puis le long de ses cotes, presque pour s'assurer que Draco était en un seul morceau, qu'il n'était pas blessé.

Une bouffée d'énergie éclata quelque part au plus profond de l'homme blond suivit par un sentiment de chaleur apaisante qui s'écoulait dans tout son corps, saturant tous ses pores. Draco s'écarta brutalement de l'étreinte d'Harry comme il reconnut ce qu'il avait ressenti au moment il y a longtemps quand Harry l'avait guéri après la bataille au Ministère de la Magie, il y a trois ans.

**« Harry, arrêtes ça. Tu es épuisé, tu sembles près à tomber. En plus, il y en a d'autres ici qui sont beaucoup plus mal que moi. Si tu te sens de soigner quelqu'un, soignes-les. »**

Draco n'était pas vraiment en colère contre Harry, il était inquiet. Harry semblait vraiment sur le point de s'effondrer, et inutile de demander pourquoi. Même maintenant, quelques instants après que les Mangemorts qui pouvaient physiquement disparaitre loin du village, des histoires sur les performances de Harry durant la bataille commençaient à se répandre. Draco espérait vraiment que certains des extraits de conversation qu'il avait entendu étaient exagérés, mais voyant le long et pâle visage d'Harry, il doutait qu'ils le soient. Des exclamations telles que _"instoppable"_, _"incroyable" _et _"je n'aurai jamais cru ça si je ne l'avais pas vu moi-même"_, étaient communes.

_**« Eh bien, Harry a certainement révélé un peu de sa vraie force aujourd'hui »**_ pensa Draco comme Harry s'appuyait contre lui pour obtenir un soutien.

**« Allez P'tit Lion, rentrons à la maison avant que tu ne t'évanouisses. »** Draco avait à peine dit ces mots avant que le poids sur son coté s'alourdisse de plus en plus. Voyant qu'il était trop tard et qu'Harry s'était déjà évanoui, Draco sortit son portoloin, qu'il avait fait pour leur retour, hors de sa poche. Etreignant étroitement Harry, Draco activa l'appareil qui allait les ramener chez eux.

Un Mangemort seul était sur le coté, regardant. Il grinça des dents imaginant l'accueil qu'ils auraient quand ils rapporteraient cette défaite à Lord Voldemort. Le Lord Noir n'allait pas être content de cette performance. Il y avait au moins 23 Mangemorts qui avaient été stupefixés, et au moins autant si ce n'est plus étaient blessés. Jusqu'à présent, Lucius n'avait vu aucun mort, mais là encore, pour ce qu'il en savait il pourrait y en avoir.

Les Mangemorts n'avaient réussi qu'à blesser une petite poignet de villageois avant que la résistance arrive, et n'avaient tué personne. Il apparu que la résistance avait gagné des renforts et que ces nouveaux combattants avaient fait une différence certaine dans la bataille. _**« Ce ne sera pas toujours le cas »**_ siffla Lucius pour lui-même comme il louchait sur un sorcier à la cape pourpre.

A ce moment le vent se leva provoquant un léger déplacement de la cape du sorcier. Lucius inspira profondément comme il put apercevoir une mèche de la tête du dit sorcier. Il aurait reconnu cette couleur de cheveux n'importe où comme il était intimement familier avec, la voyant comme il la voyait chaque fois qu'il regardait dans un miroir.

**« Bon sang que fait Draco ici et pourquoi par le nom de Salazar, porte-t-il cette hideuse cape violette ? »** Lucius était stupéfait comme il commençait à comprendre la trahison de son propre fils.

Les pensées de Lucius continuaient de courir _**« Si Draco était l'un des sorciers à la cape de différente couleur, alors qui était l'autre, bon sang ? »**_

Avant que la pensée ait complètement franchie l'esprit du sorcier blond, une sournoise suspicion passa exactement comme l'autre personne passait. Se promettant que son fils paierait cher son double jeu, Lucius tourna le dos aux derniers vestiges de la bataille, sachant qu'il avait beaucoup à réfléchir avant de comparaitre devant son maitre.

Harry grogna doucement alors qu'il tentait de bouger. Ses bras cependant ne semblaient pas vouloir répondre. 'Merlin, je ne me souviens plus de quand j'ai été aussi fatigué.' Rassemblant assez de force, Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il était heureux de voir qu'il était dans son propre lit doux dans le Hall des Fondateurs, mais pour l'amour de lui, il ne se souvenait pas comment il y était arrivé.

Tournant partiellement la tête de côté, Harry fut soulagé de voir la forme endormie de Draco blottie à ses côtés. Ignorant ses muscles protestants, Harry se pencha et pressa un gentil baiser sur la tempe du blond. Repoussant les souvenirs persistants de la bataille de son esprit, Harry retourna dans une étreinte de son amant comme le sommeil le reprenait rapidement une fois de plus.

Hermione ne l'aurait pas vu si elle ne savait pas exactement où chercher. Mais des années d'amitié et connaissant beaucoup de secrets du garçon l'assurait qu'elle savait exactement où il pouvait aller si il voulait se cacher et s'éloigner de tout ça. Durant l'école, c'était l'endroit secret d'Harry où il pouvait aller quand il avait besoin d'être seul. Il ne savait pas que Hermione connaissait ce lieu spécial où se cacher, mais un jour durant leur sixième année, elle en avait eu assez de le voir disparaitre pendant de courte période et le suivit. Voyant son ami assis seul avec toute la douleur qu'il gardait généralement cachée derrière son masque habituel ouverte et exposée, avait fait réaliser à Hermione combien Harry était vraiment privé d'entourage. Ne voulant pas le déranger plus, elle l'avait laissé seul, sans jamais lui dire qu'elle savait où il allait dans ces occasions quand il essayait de se glisser hors de la salle commune incognito.

Après avoir passé une journée et demie au lit à récupérer sur l'insistance de Draco, Harry s'était arrangé pour placer son ombre et s'échapper pour un peu de solitude nécessaire. Il savait que Draco serait en colère quand il reviendrait, mais il se sentait un peu dépassé par tout ce qui était arrivé récemment et voulait un peu de temps seul pour faire face aux choses. Prit dans son propre tourbillon de pensées, Harry n'entendit personne approcher jusqu'à ce qu'une douce voix vienne de derrière lui. **« Je pensais que tu pourrais être ici. »**

Harry se raidit, reconnaissant la voix d'Hermione, elle n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis leurs années ensemble. Se décollant du mur où il était accroupi dans le petit coin sur le bord de la fenêtre d'une des rares chambres abandonnées du sommet de la tour sud, Harry se redressa de toute sa grande taille. Se frottant le dos où il s'était appuyé dans une position bizarre pendant longtemps, l'homme aux cheveux corbeaux se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre sans même adresser un mot à l'intrus indésirable.

**« Harry attends, s'il te plaît ne pars pas. »** Hermione le rejoignit.

S'arrêtant seulement pour enlever la main de son bras qui essayait de l'empêcher de partir, Harry se tourna pour regarder les yeux bruns pleins de douleurs de la personne qui fut l'une des deux personnes les plus proches de lui du monde entier. **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »** demanda Harry las, ne voulant pas l'appeler ni Weasley ni Hermione, il ne s'embêta pas à la nommer du tout.

Otant sa main de son bras comme si elle avait touché de l'acier brûlant, Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Même la brave et confiante Gryffondor, maintenant qu'elle était vraiment face à face avec Harry pour la première fois depuis plus de cinq ans, ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Oh, elle savait dans son esprit comment elle voulait que cette conversation se déroule, l'ayant jouée encore et encore utilisant beaucoup de différents scénarios depuis le jour où Dumbledore leurs avait dit que Harry n'avait pas tué Ginny et Colin. Chaque scénario, sans considérer les mots exacts qui étaient dit ou l'atmosphère dans laquelle ils parlaient, finissait toujours de la même façon, avec Harry lui pardonnant. Mais cependant maintenant, en face de l'homme qu'elle avait si terriblement et irrévocablement blessé, elle doutait que le pardon serait garanti en ce jour.

**« Harry, s'il te plaît je veux seulement de ton temps. » **Hermione ne put empêcher sa voix de trembler légèrement. **« Je... J'ai ... besoin de parler avec toi, s'il te plaît, »** plaida-t-elle effrayée qu'il puisse se détourner d'elle une fois encore.

Harry leva et passa sa main dans ses cheveux en désordre, comme il avait l'habitude de faire quand il était nerveux ou incertain sur quelque chose. Hermione était la seule personne avec laquelle il n'avait jamais vraiment traité depuis son retour à Poudlard. Elle était aux réunions de l'Ordre, mais son rôle était essentiellement lié à la recherche de la stratégie et elle ne participait pas non plus à l'entrainement physique ou aux batailles actuelles. Harry était devenu doué pour l'éviter complètement, espérant que si il l'ignorait assez longtemps elle s'en irait juste et le laisserai tranquille. Cependant, il aurait bien dû savoir, Hermione était beaucoup trop persistante pour laisser tomber quand quelque chose était importante pour elle et pour n'importe quelle raison, apparemment cette conversation était importante.

Quand ils étaient revenu à l'école un soir un groupe de ses camarades étaient restés assis tard la nuit à spéculer sur quelle forme prendrait leur transformation en animagus, si ils étaient assez chanceux pour devenir un animagus. Ça avait été une décision presque unanime qu'Hermione aurait été une chouette dû essentiellement à son intelligence et sa connaissance livresque.

Mais Harry avait été le seul dissident, croyant plutôt qu'Hermione aurait été un bulldog, connaissant sa ténacité et son peu de gout pour l'abandon. Harry pensait qu'il devait y avoir une raison pour que le choixpeau ait mise la fille à Gryffondor à la place de Serdaigle. Ca avait été une blague tenace à travers la tour.

Notifiant son accord, Harry se rassit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et fit signe à Hermione de le rejoindre.

**« Tout d'abord Harry, je voulais te remercier d'avoir sauvé la vie de Fred. Si tu n'avais pas été là, il serait probablement fou ou mort à présent, et la famille n'aurait pas supporté de le perdre, pas si vite après George. »** Elle secoua la tête quand il sembla que Harry allait l'arrêter. Elle se souvenait combien Harry détestait toujours être remercié pour quelque chose qu'il sentait que n'importe qui aurait fait si ils avaient été à sa place.

Hermione déglutit, sa bouche soudain très sèche, avant de continuer. **« Écoutes Harry, je voulais te parler depuis un moment maintenant, mais c'était difficile de trouver un moment où tu étais seul. Il semblait que tu ne m'évitais... pas que je t'en blâme si tu le faisais. »** Hermione ajouta rapidement la dernière partie quand Harry haussa un sourcil à son accusation.

**« C'est vraiment dur, donc j'apprécierais vraiment si tu me laissais parler sans m'interrompre, et puis quand j'aurai finis tu pourras dire ce que tu voudras, OK ? »**

Harry acquiesça encore, pas sur de croire que quelque chose de sarcastique et méchant ne sortirait de sa bouche.

Hermione lui offrit un petit sourire, puis le sourire se fana aussi vite qu'il était venu et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. **« Oh, seigneur Harry, je suis tellement désolée. Je ne peux même pas imaginer quelles horreurs tu as traversé, et je sais que ce désolée est tellement inadéquate. » **Elle triturait ses mains si durement que Harry eut peur qu'elle se disloque les doigts. **« Je ne te blâme pas de ne pas pardonner à Ron ou moi la part que nous avons joué en septième année et tu as raison. Nous aurions bien dû le savoir. Nous aurions dû avoir plus foi en la personne que nous aimions comme un frère. Nous aurions dû croire ce que notre instinct nous criait. Mais Harry, nous ne l'avons pas fait. Et à cause de cela, une personne qui représente tout pour nous a souffert plus que personne ne devrait jamais souffrir. »**

Hermione pleurait si fort à ce moment qu'il était difficile de la comprendre.

**« J'avais juste besoin de te dire que je t'aimais vraiment, tu sais. Tu étais ma force, mon support, la seule personne sur laquelle je pouvais compter pour m'aider à sortir le nez d'un livre et me concentrer sur le monde autour de moi. »** Elle s'arrêta pour essuyer les larmes qui roulaient librement sur son visage.

Tout le temps qu'Hermione parlait, Harry tenta désespérément de se rappeler que ce n'était pas la même fille qui l'avait aidé d'innombrable fois en Histoire de la magie et en classe de potion. Qu'elle n'était pas la même amie qui avait cru en lui en deuxième année quand l'école pensait qu'il était l'héritier de Serpentard et le responsable des attaques ; et, encore en quatrième année, quand personne d'autre ne croyait qu'il n'avait pas volontairement mis son nom dans la coupe de feu, elle avait été là.

Cette personne assise là si prés de lui n'était pas la même que celle qui avait travaillé sans relâche pour l'aider à apprendre le charme de convocation et tant d'autres sorts et charmes durant ses six années à Poudlard. Harry était dans une tourmente émotionnelle.

Chaque instinct lui hurlait de tendre la main à cette âme souffrante et d'alléger sa misère. Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui pardonner de ne pas s'être tenu debout à ses côtés à ce seul moment critique qui avait transformé sa vie radicalement.

**« Ron et moi ne méritons pas d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi dans notre vie, Harry. C'est incroyable comme, malgré tout ce que tu as traversé, tu es toujours aussi bon, aussi pur. » **Ses larmes s'étaient un peu calmées.

**« Au début, je ne pouvais pas croire que tu étais revenu te battre dans ce terrible gâchis, mais je t'ai toujours sous-estimé, pas vrai? Tu es la seule personne que je connais qui met toujours les désirs et les besoins des autres avant les siens, la situation actuelle incluse. Et c'est quelque chose dont en être très fier. »** Hermione prit une grande inspiration : **« Je suis fière de toi, Harry. Tu as fait des merveilles de ta vie. Tu as deux beaux et surprenants enfants et des gens dans ta vie qui t'aiment vraiment. »** Les pensées de Hermione se tournèrent brièvement vers sa relation évidente avec Draco Malfoy. Au début, le fait que les deux hommes soient amoureux et compagnons avait été difficile à accepter. Non parce qu'ils étaient tout deux des hommes, mais parce que c'était de Malfoy qu'on parlait. Le même Draco Malfoy, qui avait constamment fait en sorte de rendre la vie du Trio de Gryffondor misérable. Mais de les voir ensemble ces derniers mois, avait fait réaliser à Hermione qu'il y avait beaucoup plus en Draco qu'ils n'avaient jamais réalisé. Il était juste une autre personne qu'ils avaient mal jugée. C'était évident que Draco et Harry partageaient un amour que peu de personne avait la chance de voir et encore moins de connaitre. Il était tout aussi clair que Draco aimait les enfants d'Harry éperdument. Il était communément accepté au château de penser à Harry, Draco et les jumeaux comme une singulière famille unie.

Sachant tout cela, Hermione leva les yeux et regarda implorante Harry. **« Je sais que tu ne me pardonneras jamais pour ce que je t'ai fait. J'ai ruiné notre amitié et ruiné ta vie. Je ne mérite pas ton pardon, mais je voulais juste que tu saches que je suis sincèrement désolée et que je tiens toujours énormément à toi. »**

Presque comme l'air sortant d'un ballon, Hermione sembla juste se dégonfler sous les yeux d'Harry quand elle eut terminé son discours. Avec toutes les autres merdes dans son esprit à ce moment, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire face à ça ce soir aussi, mais à présent il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire. S'appuyant contre le mur de pierre et croisant les bras, Harry mit autant de distance qu'il put entre lui et elle. Prenant une décision, Harry s'adressa à la femme en détresse.

**« Je t'aimais. En plus de Sirius, toi et Ron étaient les seuls que je considérais comme une famille." **Harry étudiait le cadre de pierre de la fenêtre alors qu'il essayait d'exprimer ce qu'il avait ressentit toutes ces années. **Je ne serais jamais en mesure de dire ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai réalisé que toi et Ron pensiez que j'étais capable de commettre de tels actes méprisables envers deux personnes que je considérais être des amis proches et intimes. Putain, Ginny était presque comme une petite sœur pour moi. Tu as raison Hermione ; je ne pourrais jamais te pardonner. Vous m'avez presque détruit. »**

Harry entendit un doux reniflement comme en confirmation de sa déclaration précédente. **« Si quelqu'un d'autre avait été entrainé dans le type de problème que j'ai eu, la première personne vers qui il se serait tourné pour obtenir de l'aide aurait été ses parents, sa famille. Mais tu vois mes parents avaient déjà donné leur vie pour moi et pour tout le monde dans cette bon Dieu de communauté. J'étais un orphelin ; je n'avais pas de famille pour prendre la parole. Il n'y avait personne vers qui je pouvais me tourner. Bon sang, Sirius était toujours en fuite du Ministère quand j'ai été arrêté. **

**« J'aurai pu te pardonner pour la façon dont tu m'as traité dans le Grand Hall. Nous étions tous en état de choc, mais plus tard, j'aurai attendu que tu vois les choses comme elles étaient vraiment, mais tu ne l'as jamais fait. Toi et Ron étaient ma famille et vous m'avez abandonné quand j'avais le plus besoin de vous. »**

**« Nous ne serons plus jamais ce que nous étions les uns pour les autres ; je ne peux pas me permettre d'être proche de vous. C'était trop douloureux la première fois et j'ai trop dans ma vie à présent pour avoir un autre abandon émotionnel comme ça. Je ne t'éviterais pas, et je serais poli avec toi, mais c'est tout ce que je peux offrir pour l'instant. »**

Ne voulant plus qu'elle pleure, Harry se sentit le besoin de continuer à parler. **« J'espère qu'un jour, peut-être, nous pourrons nous assoir et nous remémorer les bons moments comme les vieux amis que nous étions, mais je ne peux pas être cet ami maintenant. »**

Ayant dit tout ce qu'il estimait nécessaire d'être dit, Harry se leva une fois de plus pour partir. Comme il atteignait la porte, Hermione posa une dernière question. **« En septième année, pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas demandé de trouver le Livre des Ames et dit que ta mère était la fille de Molly et Tom Jedusor ? »**

Se retournant, Harry fixa le visage froissé encore assis sur le bord de la fenêtre. **« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je crois que c'était en partie parce que c'était un si terrible secret que j'avais besoin de beaucoup de temps pour l'enregistrer moi-même. Je ne voulais pas plus d'attention que j'en avais déjà. Je savais que si on apprenait que Voldemort était mon grand-père, la publicité aurait été terrible, sans parler du fait que je ne voulais pas que Voldemort découvre notre relation. Je vous l'aurais surement dit, mais je n'étais pas prêt au moment où j'ai été arrêté. Cependant, ça m'a rendu heureux quand j'ai réalisé que Molly était ma grand-mère. Jusqu'à mon arrestation, elle avait toujours été une mère de substitut, il était donc bon de découvrir qu'elle était vraiment une mère pour moi en quelque sorte. J'avais juste besoin d'un certain temps pour analyser mes propres sentiments sur ce sujet avant de l'aborder. »**

Hermione regarda l'homme fort et vit combien il avait été vulnérable à ses 17 ans ; certaines parts de cette vulnérabilité étaient toujours évidentes aujourd'hui. Tout le temps qu'ils avaient été amis, elle n'avait jamais catalogué Harry comme un orphelin. Bien sur, tous savaient que ses parents avaient été tués, mais en quelque sorte cette réalité n'avait jamais semblé réelle. Peut-être était-ce parce que tout le monde pensait toujours qu'Harry était fort, presque plus que la vie elle-même. Personne ne voulait classer leur héros comme un petit garçon seul perdu et effrayé sans parents.

**« S'il te plaît excuse-moi, mais je suis parti depuis un moment et ma famille est surement inquiète. » **Jetant à la jeune femme seulement un bref coup d'œil, Harry se retourna et quitta la pièce.

Draco regarda tristement Harry courir autour du terrain de l'école depuis le balcon de leur appartement. Pour la plus part des observateurs, il aurait juste semblé que Harry s'entrainait, mais Draco le connaissait mieux. Harry faisait plus que travailler sa condition physique ; il s'enfuyait. Harry courait comme si les démons de l'enfer eux-mêmes le poursuivaient. Il semblait que la bataille avait rendu les choses encore plus vraies pour Harry, et l'héritier des Fondateurs sentit une fois de plus tout le poids du monde sur ses maigres épaules.

De plus en plus vite, il courut jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus physiquement se forcer à bouger. Juste quand Draco pensait qu'Harry devrait ralentir, il fut une fois de plus surpris quand Harry commença graduellement à changer. Puis au milieu du terrain, deux pieds courants dans la longue herbe douce devinrent quatre.

Draco n'avait jamais vu plus de trois transformation d'animagus d'Harry, pourtant il le suspectait d'en avoir une de plus et quelle forme c'était. Les indices étaient là sur les peintures qu'Harry avait accrochées au dessus de son lit en Californie. La sombre forme noire d'un grand chat puissant que rien n'arrêtait en vitesse, et bientôt tout ce que Draco put voir fut une petite tache où le brillant animal sortit de son champ de vision.

Draco était inquiet. Ça avait pris longtemps à Harry pour recouvrer sa force après la bataille. Même maintenant, plus d'une semaine plus tard, le visage d'Harry portait de sombres cercles sous les yeux.

Ça pouvait en partie être dû au fait que son corps n'était pas habitué à dépenser autant d'énergie, mais Draco n'était pas satisfait que l'épuisement de Harry soit juste attribué à ça. Evan était toujours réveillé occasionnellement durant la nuit par des cauchemars et Harry se levait toujours et réconfortait son fils, même quand Draco insistait pour prendre soin d'Evan. Mais même pendant les nuits, quand Draco était sur que Harry avait assez de sommeil, il se réveillait toujours fatigué, c'était inscrit sur son visage. Il devait y avoir quelque chose d'autre, mais Draco était perplexe sur ce que ça pouvait être.

Depuis la bataille, Harry se poussait encore plus fort. Il s'entrainait pendant des heures sans fin avec peu ou pas de pause.

Presque comme si il était déterminé à forcer son corps à être capable de s'accommoder à la grande utilisation de magie qui serait finalement utile de dépenser dans les futures rencontres avec les Mangemorts. Sa combativité était si féroce que Draco et Severus étaient les seuls à être volontaires pour faire la paire avec lui, comme tous les autres finissaient toujours cabossés et couverts de bleus. Son corps, qui était avant en grande forme, devint en quelque sorte encore plus défini et lentement plus musclé.

Une douce main sur son bras l'alerta de la présence de Nicole. Elle avait dû regarder Harry aussi. **« Il ne l'a juste pas compris, n'est-ce pas ? »** demanda-t-elle calmement.

Ce fut sur le bout de la langue de Draco de demander ce que Nicole pensait exactement que Harry n'avait pas compris, comme Draco savait qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses que cet obstiné refusait de reconnaitre. Sentant qu'il était plus sur de se taire, Draco se retourna pour regarder l'endroit où il avait vu Harry en dernier.

**« Il ne comprend pas combien il compte pour tout le monde, »** continua-t-elle.

Draco n'était pas le moins du monde choqué par la perspicacité de Nicole. Elle était une sorcière très brillante et il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour voir comment les gens à Poudlard traitaient Harry. Harry était le centre d'attention dès son entrée dans une pièce, quelle que soit la personne qui était là ou quoi qu'il s'y passait. Lors de réunions ou de discussions, Harry offrait rarement son opinion, mais quand il le faisait, ses suggestions ou commentaires étaient traités comme s'ils valaient de l'or. Les gens lui rapportaient chaque chose. Pas que Harry s'en occupait ou voulait l'attention. Harry n'avait jamais remarqué combien tous les visages des enfants s'allumaient en le voyant même à la garderie quand ils allaient chercher les jumeaux après que leurs jeux soient terminés. Harry avait tout simplement un incroyable effet sur les gens. Il était dommage pour lui qu'il ne voit pas cela. L'homme était tout aussi critique envers lui-même, plaçant des attentes déraisonnables sur lui que personne ne serait en mesure de remplir.

Draco soupira découragé sachant qu'Harry ne reviendrait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas été en mesure d'exorciser les démons qui le hantaient, au moins de manière temporaire.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry et Draco allèrent chercher les jumeaux après leur après-midi de jeux à la garderie. Mais quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent une sorcière de la garderie se tenant très droite à côté de Evan, qui pleurait doucement et arborait une lèvre ensanglantée. Harry n'eut même pas le temps de bien évaluer la situation avant que Draco ne commence à hurler. **« Putain, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? »** demanda l'homme blond avec colère, s'agenouillant pour faire un examen plus approfondie de la lèvre d'Evan.

**« Monsieur Malfoy, s'il vous plaît surveillez votre langue, vous êtes dans une garderie pour petits enfants, »** réprimanda la matrone de la garderie.

Draco cracha à la femme plus âgée. **« Vous n'avez même pas encore commencé à entendre l'étendue de mon langage ; maintenant je vous suggère de faire quelque chose d'utile et de commencer à expliquer pourquoi Evan se tient là en saignant. »**

Donnant à Draco un regard désapprobateur, la matrone commença son explication. **« Evan a eu une altercation avec un autre élève. Evan a donné un coup de poing à l'autre enfant dans l'œil d'abord et elle a riposté en donnant un coup de poing à Evan sur la bouche. »**

Harry se pencha et prit Evan, ne se souciant pas du sang qu'il recevait sur sa robe. Aussitôt que le petit corps fut blotti contre lui et que les pleurs d'Evan furent réduits à des reniflements, Harry lui demanda pourquoi il s'était battu.

**« Elle était une fille méchante, papa. »**

**« Qui t'as frappé, Evan ? »** La voix douce de Draco masquait sa colère que quelqu'un ait blessé son fils. Harry secoua la tête en avertissement pour le Serpentard, lui laissant savoir que perdre le contrôle maintenant ne serait pas approprié. En fait, Harry essayait de s'empêcher de se moquer de Draco. Il exagérait tellement, Evan n'était pas vraiment blessé, et d'après ce que disait l'employée de la garderie, il était celui qui avait commencé la bagarre, donc c'était les parents de l'autre enfant qui avaient le plus le droit d'être en colère qu'eux. Mais Draco était vraiment trop mignon quand il était autant protecteur.

**« C'est Becca, »** répondit Matthew, comme il se dirigeait vers l'endroit où ses pères et son frère se tenaient à l'avant de la salle.

**« Qui ? »** demanda Harry, pendant que Draco regardait partout dans la salle essayant d'identifier quel enfant avait agressé Evan.

Matthew adressa à son père un regard mécontent, attendant clairement de lui de savoir immédiatement de qui il parlait. **« Tu sais, papa, la Belette. »**

Harry essaya de mettre Evan au sol pour qu'il puisse correctement parler à son autre fils, mais Evan était si étroitement accroché à son cou qu'il sut qu'Evan n'allait pas bouger tout de suite. **« Matthew Harrison, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit sur donner des surnoms aux gens ? »** réprimanda Harry.

Matthew mit ses deux mains sur les hanches et tapa de ses petits pieds avec colère. **« Je ne surnomme pas, c'est son nom, **_**'Becca Weasel'**_**. »**

Harry regarda vers son compagnon qui avait une expression penaude sur le visage. Depuis leur retour à Poudlard, Draco avait recommencé à appeler Ron par le nom dont il avait si souvent affublé la tête rousse pendant l'école, et malheureusement il le faisait si souvent quand les enfants étaient présents. **« Dois-je comprendre que la fille de Ron est dans cette classe ? »** C'était maintenant au tour d'Harry de garder le contrôle de son attitude.

**« Ouais, leur progéniture a commencé à venir ici quelques jours après que nous y ayons mis les jumeaux. »**

Pas que ça comptait vraiment, mais Harry aurait aimé savoir que l'enfant de Ron et Hermione était dans la même classe que ses enfants. Bon sang, biologiquement les jumeaux étaient cousins en quelque sorte avec cette Becca. Acquiesçant à Draco pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils en discuteraient très probablement plus avant après que les enfants soient au lit, Harry revint vers Matthew.

**« Chéri, as-tu vu ce qui s'est passé ? » **

Matthew acquiesça.

**« Pourrais-tu me dire pourquoi Evan a frappé cette fille ? »**

Matthew acquiesça de nouveau puis dit d'une voix forte et accusatrice. **« Elle disait de vilaines choses. »**

**« Quelles sortes de choses ? »** demanda Draco regardant la jeune fille qui était assise dans le coin tenant ce qui semblait être un paquet de glace moldue à ses yeux.

**« Elle disait que papa était méchant ; que papa avait fait pleurer sa maman. »**

Harry soupira, il avait eu peur que quelque chose comme ça arrive. Echangeant un regard de connivence avec Draco au dessus de la tête de Matthew, Harry décida de remettre le reste de cette discussion pour un autre jour. **« OK, ce qu'elle a dit n'était pas très gentil, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour la frapper. Je ne veux plus entendre que l'un de vous s'est battu à l'école, compris ? »**

Voyant Matthew acquiescer encore une fois, et Evan murmurer **« OK »,** contre son cou, Harry fut satisfait, du moins pour l'instant. Incapable de voir un de ses fils souffrir plus longtemps, Harry dirigea son énergie guérisseuse sur le petit corps d'Evan et la lèvre ensanglantée de son fils fut rapidement réparée sans la plus petite trace qu'elle fut endommagée.

**« Que diriez-vous de sortir d'ici? Allons prendre nos balais et nous entrainer un peu à voler ; et puis quand on reviendra dedans je suis sûr que si nous demandons gentiment, nous pourrons avoir un elfe de maison qui nous apportera de la glace, qu'en dites-vous ? »**

Sachant qu'il venait juste de dire les mots magiques, il regarda les visages de Draco et Matthew s'illuminer et l'étreinte d'Evan diminuer. Depuis que les garçons avaient eu des balais d'entrainements pour leur anniversaire, tout ce qu'ils voulaient faire était voler. Et avec des parents comme ils avaient, qui pouvaient les blâmer ? Ca ne choquait personne quand les garçons traversaient l'air à toute vitesse aussi vite que leurs balais d'entrainements le leur permettaient, démontrant une capacité naturelle exceptionnelle.

Un court moment plus tard, partageant un doux sourire avec son compagnon, Harry frappa le sol et bientôt fila partout jouant avec les enfants qu'il adorait plus que tout autre.

**À suivre**


	24. L'embuscade

**Auteur :** The Shadow Bandit

**Titre original : **A moment in time

**Titre en Français :** Un moment dans le temps

**Rating : **M

**Genre : Général/**Romance

**Couple : **Draco M./Harry P.

**État de la fic original : **35 (FINI)

**État de la fic Française :** 24; **Traduits : **FINI

**Traductrices : **Evangelys / Ju-chan et Mimi-chan

**Bêta traductrice: **Remus James Lupin

**Bêta correctrice : **Yakumo17

**& **

**Résumé :** Harry apprend au cours de sa septième année que sa vie peut changer à jamais d'un seul coup. MPREG Harry/Draco

**&**

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin.

**&**

**Disclamer : **Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

**&**

Le dieu de la correction vous a entendu car hier est arrivé 5 nouveaux chapitres

Bonne lecture

**Eni et Onarluca**

**&**

**Chapitre 24 : L'embuscade**

Draco se hâta jusqu'au château, ses pensées plus heureuses que d'habitude. La guerre avait clairement prit un tournant et, plus important encore, Harry semblait être mieux. Même s'ils n'avaient pas exactement gagné, ils n'avaient certainement pas perdu autant qu'ils l'avaient précédemment. La résistance s'était certainement épanouie sous la direction officieuse d'Harry. Si Harry pensait qu'il était célèbre avant, ce n'était rien comparé à ce que l'on pensait de lui maintenant. La seule différence était que maintenant, même Harry ne pouvait prétendre que ce n'était pas mérité.

Les gens respectaient et admiraient Harry pour l'homme qu'il était, non pas pour la légende qu'il avait été. Il était amusant de regarder quand les plans de bataille étaient examinés comment les combattants regardaient Harry afin de déterminer son rôle dans la prochaine confrontation et puis la bousculade pour être inclus dans l'escadron déployé prés de l'endroit où Harry combattrait. Tout le monde savait qu'Harry avait les meilleures chances d'être vainqueur, et plus précisément, les gens se sentaient juste en sécurité quand Harry était à proximité.

Harry à lui seul avait réussi à sauver d'innombrables vies aussi bien moldues que sorcières depuis son retour, sa force et sa détermination étaient incomparables comme l'étaient ses capacités magiques supérieures. Il y avait seulement trois mois et demi depuis qu'ils étaient revenus à Poudlard, mais dans ce temps Harry avait complètement conquis la population, sans même avoir essayé. Il ne faisait aucun doute dans son esprit lorsque cette chose serait partout que la communauté magique serait sur ses genoux et suppliant Harry de prodiguer ses conseils dans un cadre plus officiel. Non pas que ça n'arrivera jamais, Draco riait en lui-même. Harry courrait dans la direction opposée si quelqu'un lui suggérait seulement une telle chose, c'est ça, il courrait, après qu'il ait soigneusement maudit la personne assez courageusement pour l'avoir suggéré.

Harry lui-même avait commencé à changer aussi, plus aussi prompt à la confrontation que lorsqu'ils venaient d'arriver. Bien sur, il était toujours réservé, en particulier auprès des personnes qu'il avait connu avant son incarcération, mais il participait aux discussions qui lui semblaient utiles et avait même en de rares occasions partagé un sourire ou un rire avec quelqu'un.

Juste en repensant à regarder ce beau visage avec un rire ingénu, Draco se remémora l'amusant Halloween qu'il avait eu avec Harry et les jumeaux seulement quelques nuits auparavant.

Flashback

Draco regardait comme Harry fit courir sa main à travers ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés, amenant les quelques mèches qui n'avaient pas encore fini de se mettre debout à se lever et à rejoindre leurs voisines. Draco aurait ri aux bouffonneries de son compagnon s'il n'était pas aussi concerné. Aujourd'hui c'était Halloween et pour il ne sait quelles raisons, Harry Potter et Halloween ne semblaient pas coller.

Jamais, depuis tout le temps que Draco connaissait Harry, dans les Halloween passés quelque chose de mal se soit produite. Non seulement le jour était à jamais entachée comme étant l'anniversaire de la mort de ses parents, mais cette journée était historiquement marquée par d'autres événements désagréables, tels que : combat avec un énorme troll des montagnes, chuchotements de basilic et chat pétrifié, son nom sortant de la coupe de feu et une variété d'autres événements pas vraiment merveilleux. Inutile de dire que Draco et Harry étaient vraiment impatients que ce jour passe et soit terminé.

Les deux hommes entraient juste dans leur appartement après avoir passé l'après-midi à parler de stratégies de guerre et de tactiques de bataille avec les membres de l'Ordre quand ils furent attaqués par deux faisceaux de fourrure noire. S'amusant à rouler à cause de l'attaque, Harry tomba à terre, en faisant semblant d'être blessé, donnant immédiatement sa reddition avant de tourner son attention sur Matthew. Le jeune garçon cria en riant comme Harry roula le tout-petit sur le dos et commença à le chatouiller sur le ventre.

Surpris de voir son fils habillé comme une sorte d'animal, Draco suivit rapidement l'exemple de Harry et s'allongea bientôt sous Evan qui grognait et faisait semblant de griffer son visage. Bientôt ennuyé de ce jeu, le tout-petit se dégagea de son père et rampa vers l'endroit où son frère était au pris avec leur papa.

Après que les jumeaux eurent réussi à contenir Harry et qu'ils eurent repris leur respiration d'avoir ri si fort, Draco ne pût s'empêcher de demander : **« Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous habillés comme ça tout les deux ? »** Il était encore troublé par leurs costumes.

Matthew regarda son père de ses yeux vert foncé avec incrédulité "Farce ou friandise". Son ton ne laissait aucun doute dans l'esprit de Draco que son fils pensait que sa question était très bête.

Draco tira ses yeux loin de l'endroit où son jeune fils se tenait debout en face de lui portant ce qui ne pouvait être décrit que comme un justaucorps noir. Le corps du costume avait de la fourrure noire sur les poignets, le col et autour des chevilles. Il avait une longue queue noire, et perchée sur le sommet de sa tête étaient collées des oreilles en fourrure sortant de ses cheveux noirs en désordre. Sur le visage l'enfant il y avait des moustaches et son nez était changé en rose et semblait être légèrement secoué. Son jumeau était habillé identiquement. Donnant à Harry un regard scrutateur il demanda : **« Dois-je comprendre que nos fils vont faire des farces aux gens habillés comme des chats noirs? »**

Harry essaya de cacher son sourire avec sa main comme il baillait de fatigue. **« Eh bien, pas exactement. Ils ne feront des farces que s'ils ne reçoivent pas un paiement. »**

**« Je vois »** dit lentement Draco, ne comprenant pas encore le concept. **« Et tu es d'accord avec ça ? »** demanda-t-il, comme il lança à Harry un regard concerné. La fatigue qui avait été une plaie pour Harry semblait avoir une amélioration, mais le niveau d'énergie d'Harry était encore anormalement bas.

**« Oh allez, Draco, c'est la tradition d'Halloween. Les petits enfants s'habillent en costume et vont de porte en porte demander des friandises. Habituellement, les gens donnent aux enfants quelques bonbons et puis les enfants passent à la porte suivante. Mais si les gens n'ont pas de friandise pour les enfants, eh bien, les enfants sont autorisés à jouer un petit tour aux gens, d'où le nom 'farce ou friandises'. Tu y es surement allé quand tu étais enfant. »** Nicole, qui avait conçu les costumes des garçons, rit à l'expression horrifiée sur le visage de Draco. Parfois cet homme pouvait être tellement, eh bien, Anglais.

**« Absolument pas. Tu ne vas pas tourner mes enfants en vulgaires voleurs. Je ne peux pas croire que tu peux même suggérer une telle chose. »** Draco toisa la nurse. **« De plus je suis un Malfoy, nous ne demandions jamais aux voisins quelque chose, si nous voyions quelque chose que nous voulions nous en achetions plutôt un ou, plus souvent, nous le prenions juste. »**

Harry roula des yeux. Il savait que les jumeaux avaient l'habitude de faire **« farce ou friandise »** l'année dernière en Californie et que cette particularité de la tradition de Halloween n'était pas quelque chose de largement répandu en Europe. Non qu'il aurait eu l'opportunité de le faire comme un enfant l'aurait fait, mais Dudley aurait surement sauté sur la chance d'aller de porte en porte pour demander des friandises.

Harry étreignit son âme sœur. **« Écoutes Dray, c'est seulement une nuit dans l'année, et c'est très amusant pour les jumeaux. En outre, ils l'ont attendu impatiemment tout le mois, ne le leur gâches pas, ok ? »**

**« Dumbledore a même donné sa bénédiction pour avoir les enfants dans le château effectuer cette forme "Américaine" de célébration de la fête, »** ajouta Nicole, voyant que Draco était encore indécis.

Draco essaya de regarder partout sauf vers les gens debout devant lui comme il pensait à cette étrange coutume mais partout où il regardait il était confronté à Halloween. Il apparut que Nicole et les garçons, avec l'aide de quelques elfes de maison, avaient décoré leur appartement pour les vacances. Des citrouilles-lanternes découpées avec des effrayants visages brillaient avec des bougies sans fin et des photos de chats noirs, globes blancs que Draco supposa être des fantômes, et d'horribles femmes avec des visages verts et de longs nez tordus décoraient les murs.

Pas en mesure de résister face à quatre paires d'yeux; il céda **« Okay, j'abandonne, »** soupira Draco. **« Donc si nous faisons ça nous le faisons bien. Quel genre de farce avez-vous planifié ? »**

Nicole seulement s'épargna les quatre têtes regroupées ensemble au milieu d'une très sérieuse discussion jetant un dernier coup d'œil secouant la tête de désapprobation comme elle allait en haut, heureuse que les garçons puissent faire leur chemin.

Plus tard dans la soirée, après un diner léger, les jumeaux en costumes furent finalement prêts à partir. Nicole élit gracieusement Draco et Harry pour les accompagner dans leur sortie pendant qu'elle devrait rester en arrière dans le cas peu probable que quelqu'un trouvait leur appartement et demandait des bonbons. Comme ils se préparaient à partir, Evan regarda ses parents, aucun d'eux n'ayant pu être convaincu de porter un costume, malgré les meilleures tentatives de corruption de Nicole. **« Papa chat, » **exigea le jeune bambin.

Harry sourit. **« Non, pas cette fois Evan. »**

**« Papa chat. »** Cette fois c'était Matthew demandant que son papa fasse quelque chose.

Draco se reprit rapidement. Harry n'avait jamais révélé spécifiquement sa troisième forme d'Animagus, mais il l'avait vu un certain nombre de fois quand Harry était seul, souvent quand il courait et avait besoin de s'éloigner de tout pendant un certain temps. **« Vas-y Harry. C'est parfait. Personne ne sait que c'est toi. »**

Harry n'était pas vraiment surpris que Draco sache au sujet de sa forme de chat. Il ne l'avait pas délibérément caché à son amant, mais il n'était pas allé jusqu'à lui dire non plus. Les garçons aimaient toutes ses formes mais ils aimaient en particulier celle de la panthère noire. Quand les garçons étaient plus petits, quelques fois quand ils allaient faire leur sieste, Harry pouvait se pelotonner prés d'eux et les faire s'endormir avec un profond ronronnement grondant.

Harry fit un petit signe de tête et puis un moment plus tard là où il était se tenait un grand chat. La fourrure de la panthère était le plus sombre des noirs sans aucune des teintes rouges qui se trouvent dans certaines animaux noirs. Sa forme était élégante et sportive, puissamment construite à la fois pour sa vitesse et l'agilité. Sa fourrure était soyeuse, lisse et douce, et ses yeux avaient le même profond vert émeraude.

**« Papa chat, papa chat ! »** les jumeaux commençaient à crier encore et encore, manifestement enthousiaste. Il était évident qu'ils avaient passé un certain temps avec cette panthère particulière et plus évident encore que Nicole avait conçu leurs présents costumes pour lui ressembler.

**« Allez les gars, allons-y »** dit-il et quand Draco pensa que personne n'écoutait, il ajouta dans un souffle, **« et finissons-en avec ça le plus vite possible. »**

Entendant les derniers sentiments de son compagnon, la panthère grogna et montra légèrement les dents en avertissement.

**« Alors je suppose que tu as aussi une ouïe extra sensible maintenant »** dit Draco, calmement ignorant l'avertissement de son compagnon, comme ils faisaient leur chemin dans la section principale du château.

La nuit avait certainement été une aventure. Ils n'étaient pas le seul groupe qui avait décidé de s'habiller et d'aller faire "farce ou friandises", mais ils étaient les seuls avec une panthère noire qui les accompagnaient. Ignorant les regards que la panthère attirait, les garçons commencèrent bientôt à frapper aux portes et crier "farce ou friandises".

Seulement la moitié environ de la population avait compris l'annonce de Dumbledore sur les activités d'Halloween. Ceux qui avaient reçu le message avaient de merveilleuses friandises préparées pour les enfants, qu'ils avaient rapidement fourrés dans leurs sacs sans fin après avoir rapidement donné un _"merci"._ Ceux qui n'avaient pas eu le message avaient eu une grosse surprise.

Harry avait fait promettre à Draco qu'il ne devrait pas interférer avec l'un des tours que les jumeaux avaient prévu à moins que la situation devienne dangereuse. Ne pas voir comment deux enfants de trois ans pouvaient effectuer un possible tour dangereux, Draco acquiesça.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Draco pour savoir pourquoi Harry était convaincu que les jumeaux seraient en mesure de bien prendre soin de leurs propres farces. Ces deux n'étaient pas liés par le sang au chef des maraudeurs et aux tristement célèbres jumeaux Weasley pour rien. Un homme ouvrit la troisième porte comme ils arrivaient. Il n'avait manifestement pas entendu parler du "farce ou friandises" avant comme il n'avait aucun bonbon de préparer pour les gosses. Les jumeaux désapprouvèrent seulement une seconde avant qu'ils ne se regardent l'un l'autre. Avant que Draco réalise ce qui se passait, l'homme se tenait là en robe orange vif et cheveux violets. L'homme n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il avait été eu par une farce avant qu'il ne ferme sa porte.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent de nouveau et commencèrent à rire. Leur rire était contagieux et bientôt Draco hurla de rire juste comme eux. Quand il se calma, il se pencha et chuchota à l'oreille de la panthère **« encore de la magie sans baguette ? »**

La panthère sourit et acquiesça.

La nuit continua à peu prés sur cette voie avec les jumeaux qui soit obtenaient des friandises soit la personne ouvrant la porte avait une transformation. Comme la nuit avançait, Draco fut extrêmement impressionné par non seulement la montagne de contrôle à travers les magies sans baguette que ses jeunes fils montraient, mais aussi par leur créativité. Certaines des couleurs qu'ils avaient sortis étaient du pur génie.

Le coup d'un des garçons apporta une paire d'hommes à tête rouge à la porte. **« Hey Charlie, nous avons quelques chats Potter à la porte. »** Fred sourit aux deux garçons qu'ils avaient seulement vus de loin.

Charlie se félicitant de cette occasion pour saluer ses neveux, même s'ils étaient en réalité ses petits neveux, les Weasley considéraient les jumeaux Potter comme des neveux comme ils n'avaient jamais eu l'opportunité de considérer Harry comme un neveu. **« Eh bien, si ce n'est pas deux beaux chatons ? »** dit Charlie avec enthousiasme comme il s'agenouilla pour mieux regarder les garçons.

**« Hey Charlie, Fred. »** Draco salua les deux hommes Weasley assez aimablement. **« Alors où est Bill ? Je pensais qu'il vivait ici avec vous maintenant ? »**

Fred regarda le grand et mince homme blond qui avait mit ses mains sur chacune des épaules des fils d'Harry en signe de protection. "Bill passe la soirée chez Ron et Hermione pour aider à prendre soin de maman comme Hermione prend leur fille pour 'farce et friandises'." La possessivité de Draco non seulement d'Harry mais aussi des fils d'Harry n'avait pas été ignorée par Fred. Les gens ne se rendaient pas compte, comme lui et George avaient toujours plaisanté durant l'école, mais ils avaient décidé de s'appliquer eux-mêmes pendant qu'ils étaient à l'école à autre chose que des farces, ils auraient pu concurrencer pour les meilleurs notes avec un très petit effort.

Fred était très attentif, et parce que les gens avaient tendances à le sous-estimer, il se retrouvait lui-même à avoir l'avantage. Il savait que Draco et Harry paraissaient très amoureux, et diable il fallait être idiot pour ne pas réaliser que c'était vraiment évident. Mais Fred se demandait souvent combien de temps exactement les deux hommes avaient été ensemble.

Maintenant, en regardant de plus prés dans les yeux aciers de l'un des jumeaux, Fred pensa qu'il pouvait avoir la réponse à la question la plus souvent posée aux alentours du château, depuis le retour d'Harry. Fred venait de découvrir qui était 'la mère' des enfants d'Harry.

Fred arracha rapidement ses yeux loin du jeune garçon Potter seulement pour se coincer dans l'éclat d'une presque identique mais plus âgée paire d'yeux.

**« Quelque chose ne va pas, Fred ? »**

La douce question énoncée par Draco avait juste assez de venin pour servir d'avertissement que Draco ne pouvait verbaliser dans leur discussion actuelle.

**« Non Draco, tout va bien. J'essayais d'avoir un regard plus proche de mon neveu. Nous n'avons pas été officiellement présenté.»** S'adressant une fois de plus aux enfants, Fred offrit à celui qui se trouvait le plus proche de Draco sa main. **« Salut, je m'appelle Fred et je suis ton oncle, quel est ton nom ? »**

La panthère noire gronda doucement du fond de la gorge quand Fred s'appela lui-même leur oncle. Toutefois, ses grognements s'arrêtèrent vite quand Draco le frappa doucement sur le côté pour le faire taire. La seule réponse de Draco au regard de pure colère de son compagnon d'être obligé de se taire fut de soulever un sourcil. Evan examina d'abord la panthère puis Draco pour avoir la permission avant de répondre. **« Eh bien, il y a certains avantages non négligeable d'avoir Harry déguisé. »** pensa Draco comme il hochait la tête encourageant son fils à saluer les Weasley.

Après que les garçons furent officiellement présentés, Draco indiqua qu'il était temps pour eux d'y aller. Charlie chercha derrière lui et sortit un bol de bonbons enveloppés de couleur vives et les offrit aux jumeaux. Harry donna un coup de tête dans les fesses de Draco juste comme Matthew était prêt à chercher avec ses mains dans le bol pour attraper une poignée de bonbons.

**« Vous savez quoi, je crois qu'on va passer. Vous deux profitez du reste de votre soirée. »** Draco fit un clin d'œil à Fred avant de tirer un Matthew récalcitrant loin du tentant bol de bonbons.

Au moment où ils arrivèrent à la porte de Black, Draco souhaita que le maraudeur n'ait pas de friandise comme il aimerait voir ce que les jumeaux pourraient lui faire. Il fut vraiment regrettable que Sirius répondit à la porte enserrant un grand bol rempli de friandise Moldues. Après avoir glissé quelques extras dans les sacs des garçons, Sirius recula pour admirer les costumes des garçons. **« Hey Lunard, regardes qui nous avons ici. »**

Remus rejoignit bientôt son colocataire à la porte. **« Eh bien, si ce n'est pas un, deux... trois chats noirs. »** Remus regarda moqueusement le troisième chat, essayant de trouver qu'est-ce qui était familier à propos de la bête. Il y avait quelque chose dont Remus était sûr qu'il manquait. Soudain, Remus prit une grande inspiration, réalisant que le chat sentait exactement comme Harry.

Harry se maudit lui-même pour avoir permis à Draco et les garçons de le persuader de sortir sous cette forme. C'était dangereux. Il sût le moment où Lupin fît le rapprochement qu'il était la panthère.

**« Alors, Draco, où est Harry ? »**

_'Dieu bénisse mon inconscient de parrain'_ pensa Harry comme il garda ses yeux de chat en forme d'amande sur le loup-garou.

**« Il ne pouvait pas venir ; il va essayer de nous rattraper plus tard »** mentit Draco.

**« Eh bien, je suppose que je le verrais revenir à votre appartement. J'ai prévu de passer plus tard ce soir pour passer du temps avec Nicole. »**

**« Ouais, comme c'est nouveau. Je trouve que tu passes presque autant de temps dans l'appartement que Harry et moi »** répondit Draco sarcastique. Le flux entre Sirius et Nicole s'était finalement matérialisé sous la forme d'un rendez-vous à la mi-septembre. Depuis lors, tout deux essayait de passer autant de temps ensemble que leur emploi du temps serré leur permettait. Pas que ça importait à Draco. Il était vraiment très heureux pour eux.

Les jumeaux étaient impatients de passer à la prochaine porte à la recherche de plus de trésors, bien que Draco était sûr qu'ils ne seraient jamais capables de finir le butin dont ils avaient farci leurs sacs. **« Allons-y, des friandises à obtenir et des farces à faire aux gens. »**

Mais avant qu'ils ne partent, les cheveux des maraudeurs s'étaient transformés, Lunard en un lumineux jaune néon avec des mèches rouges et Patmol en rose pâle intercalé de vert en vague au hasard. Les yeux des jumeaux s'écarquillèrent quand ils virent le changement. Pressant sa famille vers le prochain arrêt, Draco pût à peine contenir son rire. **« Alors, lequel de vous a fait ça à votre parrain et son ami? Et il vient juste de vous donner tout ces bonbons, ça ne semble pas juste. »**

Matthew était horrifié que son père puisse leur faire rendre leurs bonbons pour ne pas jouer selon les règles. **« Pas moi, je ne l'ai pas fait. »**

Sachant exactement ce que son frère pensait, Evan nia aussi vigoureusement être impliqué dans la farce. Les expressions innocentes sur le visage de ses fils semblaient trop recherchées pour être fausse. **« Eh bien, si aucun de vous ne l'a fait, et si je ne l'ai pas fait, il ne reste qu'un seul autre candidat. Harry ? »**

La seule réponse de la panthère fût de commencer à ronronner et frappa sa tête contre la cuisse de Draco. Draco s'agenouilla et gratta le grand chat derrière l'oreille. **« Tu sais que les animagus ne sont pas supposés pouvoir faire de la magie dans leur forme animale? Mais nous ne sommes pas vraiment supposés être capable de faire de la magie sans baguette non plus, donc je crois que dans la manière de penser Potter, ça donne un peu plus de sens. »**

Le seul vrai problème qu'ils eurent durant toute la nuit fut quand les garçons se préparèrent à frapper à une des portes situées prés d'où le vieux dortoir de Gryffondor était et Harry essaya de les arrêter. Harry se plaça entre les jumeaux et la porte et ne voulut pas les laisser passer. Les jumeaux essayaient de contourner leur chat de père mais, en fin de compte, Harry obtenu gain de cause et la porte n'avait pas été dérangée.

Harry pouvait sentir que la porte donnait sur l'appartement où Hermione et Ron vivaient. Il ne voulait plus traiter avec d'autres Weasley cette nuit. Il se sentait mal pour la famille quand il avait appris toutes les choses tragiques qu'ils avaient endurées depuis qu'il avait été arrêté, et il se sentait certainement terriblement mal sur l'actuel état de Molly. S'il y avait un Weasley qui envisagerait de faire amende honorable, ce serait elle, peut-être, un jour, il pourrait passer du temps avec elle. Elle méritait que justice soit faite pour ce qu'elle avait traversé. Elle méritait la vérité et Harry était déterminé à s'assurer qu'elle l'ait, seulement si elle était assez cohérente pour la comprendre.

Fatigués et prêts à rentrer, les jumeaux insistèrent sur un dernier arrêt avant de retourner à la maison, les donjons. Draco regarda Harry quand la panthère grogna en protestation, et la panthère décida de garder le reste de son opinion pour elle.

Une rapide et indolore visite à Severus, et les jumeaux furent chargés d'encore plus de chocogrenouilles. Draco lança un clin d'œil à la panthère quand Snape se plaignit que Dumbledore l'avait fait sortir et chercher des bonbons pour les gamins du château et qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'étaient donné la peine de venir et se salir pour visiter les donjons. C'était bien de savoir que certaines choses ne changeaient jamais.

De retour à l'appartement, les garçons vidèrent leurs sacs à bonbons en deux très grands tas de friandises. Qui, après que leurs parents eurent inspectés les pièces semblant douteuses, prirent une ou deux morceaux de chaque pile qu'ils jugèrent nécessaire pour gouter et permirent aux garçons d'y piocher.

Sirius arriva peu de temps après, toujours avec son nouveau look. Finalement, Harry eut pitié de l'homme plus âgé, c'était difficile de séduire quelqu'un avec des cheveux roses, et lui rendit ses cheveux normaux.

Globalement, la nuit avait été un changement bienvenu au Halloween traditionnel de Poudlard. La nuit fut pleine de plaisir et de rire et Draco était reconnaissant, pas seulement pour la joie dans les yeux de ses fils mais aussi pour le bien de Harry. La nuit avait certainement distrait l'homme aux cheveux corbeau de son blues d'Halloween. Qui sait, peut-être cela marquait-il un nouvel âge dans l'Halloween des Potter.

Fin du flashback.

Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, Draco continua de se dépêcher. Il était en retard. Harry devait surement l'attendre à présent, comme il était supposé le voir, il y a vingt minutes. Malheureusement, il avait été coincé avec Severus discutant de la dernière modification sur la potion de sommeil sans rêve. Basé sur les recherches qu'il conduisait dans son incroyable labo de potion, il était capable d'ôter toutes les qualités additives de la potion de sommeil sans rêve. Ce serait certainement un avantage quand les patients auraient besoin de prendre ce type de potion sur un long terme.

Draco sourit quand il se souvint que son parrain avait été pris de vertige au cours de cette dernière découverte. Enfin, autant que Severus Snape put l'être, ça n'avait pas été plus que des yeux écarquillés et être resté sans voix.

Ce n'était pas la première potion que Draco avait pu modifier grâce aux livres et aux ingrédients de potions laissés par les Fondateurs. Draco secoua la tête à regret ; c'était une honte que tant de connaissances des Fondateurs, particulièrement le génie de Serpentard en potions, fut perdu jusqu'à maintenant. Axé sur les potions habituellement utilisées dans l'aile de l'hôpital, Draco et Severus avaient pu apporter des améliorations à nombres d'entre elles, améliorant aussi leur efficacité, et/ou leur durée, ou réduire tout effet indésirable.

Severus avait sollicité l'aide de Draco dans sa tentative d'amélioration de la potion tue-loup pour Remus. Jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient eu aucune avancée majeure, mais Draco pensait qu'ils s'en approcheraient bientôt.

Smack.

Draco cria de douleur quand sa tête frappa durement contre le mur de pierre. Draco avait été si absorbé par ses propres pensées qu'il n'avait pas entendu que quelqu'un l'approchait par derrière et en conséquence avait été surpris. Draco se retrouva retourner brutalement et pressé contre l'inébranlable mur dans le couloir. Avant qu'il puisse même émettre un son, ses lèvres furent capturés dans un brutal, presque punissant, baiser.

Comme il assemblait ce qui s'était passé, Draco commença à pousser dur contre la ferme poitrine de la personne qui l'avait coincé contre le mur. Malheureusement, le corps contre lui ne bougea pas plus de quelques pouces.

**« Salut, chéri. »**

Draco essaya, énervé, d'essuyer de sa main sa bouche dans une tentative de se débarrasser de l'horrible gout. Il échoua comme son assaillant coinça ses poignets d'une main de fer au dessus de sa tête. **« Putain, qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ? »**

**« Tu m'as manqué, chéri, et je pensais que tu avais peut-être besoin qu'on te rappelle à qui tu appartiens »** répondit l'homme dans un murmure dur.

Draco arrêta de bouger assez longtemps pour regarder son ancien amant dans les yeux. **« Lâches-moi, Blaise »** grogna Draco. **« Je ne t'appartiens pas, et ne t'ai jamais appartenu, maintenant... laisses-moi... »**

Blaise rit seulement, ce qui augmenta seulement la colère de Draco, ne réduisant pas son emprise sur le blond, même pas un peu. **« Oh, je vais te laisser, mais pas tant que je n'en aurais pas fini avec toi. »**

Si une personne pouvait bruler quelqu'un avec ses yeux, il n'y avait aucun doute que Blaise grillerait en enfer à ce moment. Blaise était un des autres espions de l'Ordre ayant infiltré les rangs des Mangemorts, n'appartenant pas au cercle de Voldemort, Blaise était quand même utile. Après une mission particulièrement horrible et bouleversante, il y a environ deux ans, où une famille moldue avait été torturée et tuée, même leurs trois petits enfants, Draco s'était tourné vers Blaise pour être réconforté. Depuis ce temps, les deux hommes étaient des amants par intermittence ; chacun cherchant à oublier les horribles choses qu'ils étaient forcés à faire, forcés à voir dans chaque armée.

Bien que Draco sache que son cœur n'était pas vraiment dans cette relation, être avec Blaise lui offrait au moins la libération physique dont il avait eu besoin pour traverser certains moments difficiles. Mais à présent, il semblait que, sans doute, leur temps ensemble avait signifié plus pour le Serpentard aux yeux noirs que pour lui.

**« C'est fini, Blaise. »**

**« Vraiment ? Je ne serais pas si sûr de moi, si j'étais toi, Draco. Le Lord Noir a été particulièrement intéressé quand je lui ai tout dit que Harry était son petit-fils et un héritier de Serpentard. »**

Draco ne pût croire ce qu'il entendait. **« Salaud, tu nous as vendu. »**

**« Là, là, Draco, je n'ai pas fait une telle chose. Tu te rappelles surement comment c'est Draco? Tu donnes un peu pour recevoir un peu, et j'ai été récompensé pour ce morceau d'information. Si seulement il avait su pendant toutes ces années, Harry n'aurait pas été un orphelin, le Lord Noir aurait certainement épargné sa propre fille et aurait prit Harry pour l'entrainer, et il aurait probablement été son héritier »** dit Blaise avec suffisance comme il se pencha et effleura la joue de Draco de ses lèvres. Bougeant légèrement sa bouche, Blaise murmura à l'oreille de Draco, son souffle chaud faisant grimacer le blond.

**« Bien sur, ce ne fut rien comparé à la récompense que j'ai eu quand je lui ai parlé des deux fils de Potter, qui sont tout les deux fourchelangue, comme leur cher vieux grand-père. Tu vois Draco, Voldemort est assez intelligent pour réaliser que Potter est une cause perdue, aucun lavage de cerveau ne réussirait, mais deux petits enfants impressionnables, particulièrement deux avec leur héritage unique seraient extrêmement puissant quand ils seront grands. Bien sur, inutile de dire qu'il y a beaucoup plus de possibilités. »**

La menace délibérée sur ses enfants donna à Draco une bouffée d'adrénaline, assez pour qu'il puisse enfin libérer ses poignets et repousser le corps offensifs loin de lui. **« Salaud, as-tu une idée de ce que tu as fait ? »** La voix de Draco trembla sous toute la peur contenue qui le traversait comme il imaginait ce qui arriverait si Voldemort s'approchait des jumeaux.

Draco tira sa baguette contre son ancien condisciple, prêt à demander réparation pour sa famille.

**« Veux-tu savoir ce qui est arrivé à ton père, Draco, quand le Lord Noir a su que tu avais trahi, que tu n'étais devenu rien de plus qu'une pute, la pute de Potter en plus ? »** Blaise ne voulait pas se taire, il continuait encore et encore. Avant que Draco puisse finir de prononcer un sort qui bien que pas illégal était surement considéré comme un mauvais sort en raison de la quantité de douleur qu'il provoquait au bénéficiaire, Blaise fut retourné dans la direction opposée, loin du blond.

Les yeux de Blaise prirent à peine enregistrement de l'indignation sur le visage du Gryffondor avant de recevoir un rude coup de poing au visage.

Harry n'accorda même pas une pensée à la forme froissé de Blaise quand il attira un Draco tremblant à lui. **« Ça va ? »**

Draco acquiesça, sentant l'air autour d'eux craqué d'énergie inutilisée. **« Ouais, Merlin, je hais ce salaud. »** Draco marcha vers l'endroit où Blaise était étendu inconscient sur le froid sol de pierre, et frappa l'homme d'un coup de pied au cul. **« As-tu entendu...? »**

Harry essaya de ne pas rire comme Draco prenait sa revanche sur l'homme sans défense. **« Ouais, j'arrivais pour te voir quand j'ai entendu ce qu'il disait sur avoir dit à Voldemort pour moi et les garçons, »** confessa tranquillement Harry.

**« Eh bien, qu'allons-nous faire pour ça ? »** Draco était toujours très secoué. **« Nous devons faire quelque chose, nous ne pouvons pas juste le laisser avoir Matthew et Evan. »**

Harry se dirigea vers là où Draco s'appliquait à donner des coups de pieds ou derrière de Blaise. Se tenant derrière son amant, Harry prit et tint gentiment en coupe le visage de Draco, attirant son attention loin de ses représailles. Voyant qu'il avait l'attention complète de Draco, Harry commença doucement à caresser le côté du visage du blond, bougeant doucement son pouce de haut en bas sur la douce joue.

**« Non, je te le promets »** murmura Harry comme il tira enfin Draco loin de la forme inconsciente de Blaise. **« Dray, rien n'a vraiment changé. Je savais en le disant à l'Ordre que la nouvelle irait jusqu'à Voldemort. En fait, je suis surpris que ça ait mis si longtemps pour l'atteindre. Mais sachant que c'est Blaise qui lui a dit, au moins nous savons maintenant que personne d'autre dans Poudlard ne nous a vendu. Et crois-moi, c'est quelque chose que j'avais besoin de savoir. »**

Draco dévisagea Harry de surprise. **« Tu l'as mis en place »** souffla-t-il, incrédule. **« Tu l'avais prévu depuis le début, offrant ce si juteux morceau d'information à tout le monde pour déterminer combien de temps ça prendrait pour que la nouvelle atteigne le Lord Noir et découvrir d'éventuels traitres. »**

Harry ne nia pas les accusations de Draco.

**« Merlin, Harry, des fois je trouve que tu es plus un Serpentard que moi. Je comprends pourquoi tu as fait ça, mais pourquoi utiliser quelque chose qui attirera l'attention de Voldemort sur les garçons comme ça ? »** Draco était inquiet et se sentait un peu blessé qu'Harry ne l'ait pas laissé participé au plan.

Harry se pencha et prit une des mains de Draco dans la sienne. Voyant son compagnon tressaillir comme le long pouce bronzé touchait gentiment le poignet du blond, Harry fronça les sourcils et mis le poignet de Draco à la lumière afin qu'il puisse l'examiner de prés.

Ses yeux se rétrécirent et ses dents se serrèrent quand il vit les marques rouges sur les poignets de son compagnon qui laisseraient surement des ecchymoses. Les torches du couloir explosèrent presque comme en réponse à la nouvelle colère naissante d'Harry. Déterminé à faire payer Zabini encore plus pour ses actions, Harry se dirigea vers l'homme, prévoyant de le réveiller et de le cogner jusqu'à 'l'inconscience encore quelques fois.

Sachant instinctivement ce que Harry allait faire, Draco l'arrêta d'un seul regard.

**« Quoi ? »** gémit Harry.

**« Tu sais quoi, »** siffla Draco. **« Maintenant laisses ce salaud là, nous nous en occuperons plus tard et réponds à ma question. »**

Déçu, Harry prit une grande inspiration pour relâcher une partie de sa colère. **« Écoutes Dray, lorsque j'ai pris la décision d'amener les jumeaux à Poudlard je savais qu'ils pourraient devenir une cible de toute façon. Mais en laissant l'information sortir comme je l'ai fait ça a servi deux objectifs. Tout d'abord, ça m'a permis de reprendre ma vie à Dumbledore, chose que j'avais besoin de faire depuis très longtemps. Les gens devaient entendre ce qui avait été passé sous silence pendant trop longtemps. »**

Draco acquiesça à Harry pour continuer.

**« Ensuite, je savais que, entre toi, moi, Sirius, Nicole, et Severus, nous ferions tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour garder les enfants en sécurité. Mais si, Dieu sait pour quelle raison, Voldemort gagne cette guerre ou passe nos défenses et réussit à kidnapper les garçons, que la première chose qu'il ferait serait de les assassiner, comme il a tué chacun des autres membres de ma famille. »** La voix d'Harry se fêla légèrement.

**« Mais tu vois Draco, si Voldemort pensait qu'il y avait plus chez les garçons que juste moi en tant que leur père, s'il voyait sa relation avec eux, le potentiel en eux, peut-être qu'il ne serait pas si pressé de les tuer. »**

Le pâle visage de Draco éclata dans une sourire quand il vit où Harry voulait en venir. "Alors, en laissant ce monstre savoir que les jumeaux sont ces descendants et des descendants de Salazar Serpentard, tu es dans l'optique de les protéger."

Harry acquiesça. **« Il n'y a pas de Mangemorts assez stupide pour tuer les petits enfants du Lord Noir, pas quand ils pourraient éventuellement être convertis. »**

Draco poursuivit la pensée d'Harry. **« Et cela nous donnerait du temps pour une tentative de sauvetage. »**

**« Ouais »** dit Harry doucement comme il regardait au-delà de son amant.

Sentant qu'il y avait autre chose, Draco prit gentiment le menton d'Harry et tourna son visage vers lui. **« Quoi d'autre ? »**

Harry leva ses yeux incertains. **« C'est juste qu'il y a encore une chance que l'on perde cette guerre. »**

**« Et alors ? »**

**« Eh bien, peu importe qui gagne, je voulais juste m'assurer que les jumeaux pourraient survivre. »** Draco dût faire des efforts pour entendre les mots d'Harry ; son ton était si bas.

Draco regarda brusquement le visage qu'il aimait plus que le sien. **« P'tit lion, réalises-tu ce que tu dis ? »**

Harry passa une main à travers ses cheveux en désordre, s'arrêtant pour mettre ses idées embrouillées en un semblant d'ordre. **« Ouais, j'y ai pensé quand, en Californie, nous avons pris la décision de revenir ici. Écoutes, si nous perdons, toi et moi sommes morts, comme Sirius et Severus. Nous sommes allés contre le Lord Noir, il est impossible qu'il nous permette de vivre même s'il le voulait, ce qui est faux. Je ne veux même pas penser à ce qui arrivera à Nicole. Le nouveau monde qui sera créé après notre chute n'est pas l'endroit que j'aurais choisi pour élever les garçons, ce pourquoi nous luttons contre cette putain de guerre. Mais étant donné le choix pour ce monde ou pas de monde, je veux qu'ils vivent. »** Harry s'arrêta encore. **« En outre, avant que je meurs je m'assurerais que Lucius sache que les jumeaux sont les tiens autant que les miens. Je pense qu'entre eux deux, Voldemort et Lucius, les jumeaux seront pris en charge. »**

Draco se pencha et ôta une larme errante sur la joue d'Harry.

**« Seigneur, Dray, ce n'est pas la vie que je veux pour eux, mais au moins c'est une vie. »** Harry désespérait de faire voir à Draco son raisonnement, tout horrible et vicié qu'il était.

La profondeur de la volonté d'Harry pour faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour assurer la survie de leurs enfants transporta Draco. Si possible, son amour pour cet homme grandit encore à ce moment-là. **« Je t'aime. »**

Harry regarda incrédule l'acceptation et l'amour briller dans les yeux gris orageux qu'il pourrait passer des heures à admirer. Le soulagement que Draco ne le haïsse pas pour ce qu'il avait fait était si fort qu'Harry écrasa le blond dans une étreinte serrée. **« Je t'aime aussi. N'en doute jamais. »**

Sentant la forte poussée d'émotion passait chez Harry, Draco recula et sourit à l'homme un peu plus petit. **« Je retire ce que j'ai dit plus tôt p'tit lion, tu es plus Serpentard que je ne pourrais jamais espérer l'être. »**

**« Eh bien, je pense que je devrais l'être, puisque j'ai son sang coulant dans mes veines. »**

Draco sourit juste comme les deux hommes retournaient de leur appartement, laissant Blaise Zabini encore couché inconscient sur le plancher dur.

Plus tard dans la soirée, un Harry et Draco très détendus et repu se choyant l'un l'autre dans leur lit furent interrompus par des coups sur la porte de leur chambre.

**« Que voulez-vous ? »** cria Draco pas du tout satisfait de l'intrusion.

**« Harry, c'est Albus. Il te demande à la cheminée dans la salle commune. Il y a eu une sorte d'urgence et il a besoin de te parler tout de suite. »** arriva la voix étouffée de Nicole par la lourde porte.

Echangeant un coup d'œil avec son partenaire, Harry cria : **« Dis-lui que nous arrivons »** Sautant dans leurs vêtements abandonnés qui étaient éparpillés tout autour de la chambre, quelques instants plus tard, les deux hommes légèrement froissés entrèrent dans la zone commune.

Voyant la tête désincarné d'Albus Dumbledore flottant dans la cheminée, Harry alla tout droit au fond de la pièce. **« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »**

Si Albus fut surpris par le manque de plaisanterie, il ne le montra pas. Au cours des trois derniers mois et demi, il avait l'habitude de l'approche directe et droite au but d'Harry.

**« Les scouts que nous avons envoyés hier n'ont pas fait leur rapport. Ils ont manqué les deux derniers appels par cheminée prévus, et je suis inquiet. »** Le directeur avait en effet plutôt l'air contrarié.

**« Qui ? »**

**« C'était Anderson et Kendall, » **répondit doucement Albus.

Harry soupira. Anderson était un jeune homme, pas plus vieux que dix-huit ans, dont Harry avait personnellement supervisé son entrainement. Il y avait quelque chose à propos de cet homme qui rappelait à Harry un temps meilleur. Il n'aurait pas dû s'impliquer personnellement mais il l'avait fait.

**« Harry normalement, je ne t'aurais pas ennuyé avec quelque chose d'insignifiant, mais vu que c'était... »**

Harry interrompit son ancien directeur. **« Non, ça peut aller. Est-ce que l'Ordre se réunit pour décider quoi faire ? »**

**« Oui, nous nous réunissons aujourd'hui à la chambre si toi et Draco voulez vous joindre à nous ? »**

Sans avoir à regarder son compagnon, Harry sût que Draco insisterait pour être inclu si Harry y allait. **« Donnez-nous cinq minutes et nous y serons. »**

Acquiesçant, Albus termina son appel.

Nicole accepta de rester avec les jumeaux, après que quelqu'un soit venu pour la remplacer comme elle devait travailler de nuit à l'hôpital.

Disant rapidement bonne nuit à Matthew et Evan, les deux hommes partirent encore pour une autre mission.

Il fut décidé lors de la réunion de l'Ordre qu'une dizaine de sorcières et sorciers iraient dehors, voir le secteur où Anderson et Kendall avaient envoyé leur dernier rapport. Le but de leur mission était double d'abord localiser et ramener Anderson et Kendall à Poudlard et puis déterminer s'il y avait de nouveau Mangemorts en activité dans le secteur.

Draco fut fier que Harry n'eut même pas un battement de cil quand Charlie, Fred Weasley et Remus furent nommé pour la mission de secours. Sirius voulut, bien sur, aussi les accompagner. Durant leur temps de bataille au cours des derniers mois, il était clair que Charlie, Bill et Fred avec Sirius et Remus étaient parmi les meilleurs combattants que le côté de la lumière avait à offrir. Harry se retrouvait souvent à se battre au côté de ses anciens amis, et étaient capable de le faire sans problème majeur. Au début, Draco s'inquiétait que le manque de confiance de Harry soit une gêne et l'empêche de s'appuyer sur l'un d'eux pour le couvrir, mais lors des premières batailles, ça ne semblait pas être le cas. Draco espérait que c'était un autre signe que peut-être Harry guérissait.

La zone où ils se rendaient était seulement à 120 kilomètres au sud de Poudlard. Comme la zone où Anderson et Kendall avaient été envoyé pour patrouiller était d'approximativement à dix miles carré, il fut déterminé que les balais seraient le meilleur moyen de transport, à l'opposé des Portoloins ou de la transplanation. Cependant, tout le monde de l'équipe portait un portoloin d'urgence pour l'aile de l'hôpital, en cas d'événements imprévus.

Le contingent de dix traversa rapidement le ciel étoilé, gardant une formation serrée. Comme ils approchaient du dernier endroit connu de leur équipe de patrouille, les secouristes ralentirent à une vitesse où le sol pourrait être décrit pendant l'exploration.

La zone qu'ils survolaient était fortement boisée ce qui rendait difficile de voir proprement, même si la plupart des arbres avaient déjà commencé à perdre beaucoup de leurs feuilles aux couleurs vives. C'était l'endroit parfait pour se cacher pour un Mangemort, raison pour laquelle la mission de patrouille avait été envoyée en premier lieu.

Se concentrant sur la sensation que provoquait sa forme animagus de phénix, Harry concentra intensément sa vision. Bientôt, ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité et sa vision s'améliora de façon spectaculaire. Il put voir presque aussi bien qu'il le pouvait quand il était transformé en phénix.

Là, il repéra quelque chose. Il semblait y avoir un soupçon de rouge, sur le sol de la forêt. Le mentionnant à ses compagnons pour descendre dans une clairière qu'il avait repérée un peu avant d'où il avait vu l'objet rouge, il commença à atterrir.

Harry ne remarqua même pas l'atterrissage du reste de l'équipe comme il se concentrait sur une forte présence magique qu'il sentait dans la forêt. Quelque chose semblait éteint.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? Tu as vu quelque chose ? »** demanda Sirius venant se placer prés de son filleul.

**« Ouais, il y a quelque chose de rouge dans la forêt à 1 kilomètre dans cette direction. »** répondit Harry.

Sirius qui était officiellement le chef de l'expédition, envoya deux de leur équipe voir ce que Harry avait vu dans la forêt.

**« Tu sens ça ? »**

Surpris, Sirius regarda vers Draco qui regardait aussi son compagnon étrangement. **« Sentir quoi, Harry ? »** demanda Draco, son ton tranchant laissant une impression brumeuse dans l'air froid de la nuit.

**« Il y a quelque chose de pas normal ici. »** Harry s'arrêta essayant de comprendre le sens de ce qu'il ressentait. La magie était forte, mais il semblait y avoir un charme d'humidité dessus, presque comme si quelqu'un ne voulait pas que la magie soit sentie. Harry souffla, la crainte remplit son estomac. **« Nous devons sortir d'ici maintenant. Je crois que c'est un piège. »**

Avant même qu'il puisse finir sa phrase, des sorts commencèrent à leur être envoyé depuis les bords de la forêt autour d'eux. C'était une embuscade, et ils y avaient marché droit dedans.

**« Volez... Volez ! »** cria Harry comme il esquivait trois sorts qui avaient été tirés dans sa direction. Jetant un rapide regard autour, il remarqua que l'équipe était toute en train de s'envoler. Il semblait que la plupart des sorts étaient concentrés sur lui et pas sur les autres, ce qui lui allait.

Un autre sort sifflant passa comme Harry sentit une odeur de cheveux brulés. Ne voulant pas penser à quel point le sort était passé prés, Harry se tourna et jeta au moins cinq Stupefix dans la direction d'où les sorts venaient. Harry essaya de se jeter un charme de bouclier, mais pour quelques raisons, le charme échoua, le charme d'humidité devait interférer avec ses capacités à ériger un bouclier. Après avoir essayé quelques fois encore d'ériger un bouclier, Harry abandonna et, à la place, se concentra à envoyer et à bloquer les malédictions et si possible, envoyer quelqu'un de ses propres sorts.

Après s'être assuré que Sirius et Draco étaient en l'air, Harry sut qu'il était temps pour lui de sortir de là. Harry monta sur son balai et décolla du sol durement.

Comme il commença son ascension, Harry regarda en bas et au moins deux douzaine de Mangemorts sortirent des arbres et se placèrent dans la clairière où ils étaient un moment auparavant.

Les sorts sifflaient toujours dans toutes les directions, chacun éclairant le ciel étoilé avec ses propres couleurs éclatantes. Voyant les feux colorés tout autour de lui, Harry se rappela fortement de leur dernier 4 juillet que lui et Draco avaient passé avec Nicole et les garçons en Californie à regarder les feux d'artifices.

Une grande douleur au côté le ramena à la réalité. Merde, il avait été touché avec ce qui semblait être un sort de réduction ou quelque chose d'après le sang qui commençait à suinter de ses vêtements.

Retournant son balai, Harry jeta rapidement un barrage de sort, mélangeant un sort de saucisson et de Stupefix, avec quelqu'un de ses propres sorts douloureux spéciaux. Harry sourit quand il toucha au moins quatre Mangemorts avec cette attaque.

Remarquant que ses camarades étaient désormais hors de portés, Harry se retourna une fois encore et suivit. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'accélérer avant d'être touché par un autre sort cette fois un Stupefix. Harry sentit le sort l'envahir. Heureusement, il fut capable d'absorber une partie du sort, donc au lieu de le laisser inconscient, ça le laissa seulement légèrement étourdi.

Utilisant certains des livres que les Fondateurs avaient laissés à la bibliothèque en face de sa chambre, Harry avait trouvé le moyen d'absorber certains sorts dans son aura magique. Cette technique permettait à la personne que le sort avait touché d'être largement épargnée par le sort. Cependant, l'effet du sort variait significativement suivant la puissance du sort.

Draco et Harry avaient pratiqué cette technique pendant des semaines jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent capables d'absorber un peu les sorts, même si la technique les laissait incroyablement vidés après. Le livre dans la bibliothèque avertissait le lecteur que les sorts impardonnables ne pourraient être absorbés, dû à la grave nature des malédictions et la quantité de pouvoir utilisé en les recevant.

Secouant la tête pour l'éclaircir de l'étourdissement, Harry sentit la blessure de son côté commençait à battre, il sût qu'il devait sortir de là. Volant plus haut, Harry essaya d'aller hors de portée des sorts des Mangemorts. Juste comme il pensait qu'il allait réussir, il fut de nouveau touché. Son cerveau enregistra à peine les cris de "Stupefix!" et "Doloris!" avant qu'il expérimente une fois encore la terrible douleur de consommation du sort doloris alors qu'il avait du mal à rester conscient.

A bonne distance de l'embuscade que les Mangemorts avaient planifiée, les membres de l'Ordre s'arrêtèrent en l'air pour se regrouper. Draco regarda rapidement autour notant immédiatement qu'Harry manquait. **« Sirius, où est Harry ? »**

L'alarme dans la voix de Draco alerta Sirius du problème avant même que ses mots eurent une chance d'être enregistrés.

**« Toi »** Sirius pointa un des plus jeunes membres de l'équipe restants, Sirius dit : **« Allons-y. » **Aucun ne questionna la logique de sept d'entre eux retournant se battre contre un nombre inconnu de Mangemorts, tout ce qu'ils savaient était qu'Harry avait des problèmes. Avec un regard, ils convinrent tous que quelque soit les risques, ils devaient faire en sorte que Harry soit en sureté.

Remontant au côté de Sirius, Draco n'était pas prêt à donner la direction de cette mission à personne d'autre que lui. Acceptant silencieusement de ne pas revenir jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient l'homme aux cheveux sombres qu'il aimait, ils accélérèrent rapidement dans la direction d'où ils venaient.

Son corps déjà faible d'avoir réduit le précédent sort de stupéfixion, cela prit à Harry plus de temps la deuxième fois, mais il put finalement se débarrasser du sort de stupéfixion. Concentrant tout son pouvoir, Harry fut capable de diminuer les effets du doloris jusqu'à ce que les Mangemorts le lèvent. Cependant, avec toute son attention à essayer de contrer les effets des sorts actuellement sur lui, il ne put faire aucun progrès dans sa tentative de fuite. Comme le dernier sort tombé, à la consternation d'Harry, il réalisa qu'il était encore en vol stationnaire en l'air à environ 65 pieds du sol.

Avec son dernier sursaut d'énergie, Harry poussa, une fois de plus, son balai pour avancer. Juste comme il était sur le point de s'échapper, il entendit trois cris de plus. "Stupefix, Stupefix et Stupefix." Juste comme le premier sort le frappait, la cicatrice d'Harry commença à bruler violemment, ne laissant aucun doute sur qui avait envoyé au moins un des Stupefix vers lui.

Harry lutta une fois encore pour rester conscient, mais les sorts avaient été jetés presque en même temps. Il n'eut même pas le temps de commencer à absorber le premier sort avant que le second ne le frappe, le noir commença à glisser dans son champ de vision au moment où le troisième et dernier sort le frappa, celui-ci exponentiellement plus fort que les autres.

Harry ne sentit même pas ses mains glisser du balai quand l'obscurité qu'il avait si galamment lutté le submergea.

Se précipitant vers où il avait vu Harry la dernière fois, Draco vit horrifié, comme trois Stupefix étaient lancés sur son amant simultanément. Draco hurla comme il vit Harry lâcher et tomber.

**À suivre **


	25. Une longue et dure conversation

**Auteur :** The Shadow Bandit

**Titre original : **A moment in time

**Titre en Français :** Un moment dans le temps

**Rating : **M

**Genre : Général/**Romance

**Couple : **Draco M./Harry P.

**État de la fic original : **35 (FINI)

**État de la fic Française :** 25; **Traduits : **FINI

**Traductrices : **Misschatelle

**Bêta traductrice: **Remus James Lupin

**Bêta correctrice : **Yakumo17

**& **

**Résumé :** Harry apprend au cours de sa septième année que sa vie peut changer à jamais d'un seul coup. MPREG Harry/Draco

**&**

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin.

**&**

**Disclamer : **Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

**&**

Bonne lecture

Passez un bon weekend

Et à lundi pour la suite sauf si une autre fic est demandé,

Pour l'instant a moment in time, est en tête, mais de très peu. À vous de jouer

**Eni et Onarluca**

**&**

**Chapitre 25 : Une longue et dure conversation**

Harry n'avait toujours pas atterri lorsque Draco et Sirius commencèrent à riposter. Les deux hommes piquèrent vers le sol, sachant pourtant qu'ils étaient trop loin d'Harry pour prévenir sa chute. Mais ils tentèrent tout de même d'aller plus vite qu'il n'était humainement possible.

Avant même qu'ils ne soient en position pour lancer un sort qui ralentirait la chute de Harry ou amortirait son atterrissage, le corps du Survivant rencontra durement le sol dans un craquement à donner des nausées. Réalisant que le danger premier du Survivant restait toujours la horde de mangemorts qui avançaient rapidement vers lui, Sirius et Draco commencèrent à jeter sort après sort dès qu'ils furent suffisamment près. Ils espérèrent que leurs efforts combinés suffiraient à empêcher l'un des mangemorts d'attraper Harry et de simplement transplaner au loin avec lui.

Deux contre vingt-quatre ne s'avéra pas très avantageux, alors que les deux hommes se virent éviter plus de sorts qu'ils ne parvenaient à en jeter. Heureusement cela ne dura pas longtemps, les autres membres de leur équipe les rejoignant rapidement et en jetant à leur tour plusieurs.

Draco fut soulagé de constater que, bien qu'ils ne parviennent pas à rejoindre Harry, au moins les mangemorts n'y parvenaient pas non plus. Jetant à son amoureux blessé le plus de regards possible, Draco fut très inquiété par son absence de mouvement et par la flaque grandissante dans laquelle il semblait reposer.

Ce ne fut que lorsque les membres de l'Ordre commencèrent à se fatiguer qu'on entendit de nombreux petits bruits secs au sol ; c'était le très attendu bruit des renforts. Draco crut pleurer de joie en voyant une cinquantaine d'autres membres de l'Ordre transplaner au sol et commencer à repousser les mangemorts. Mais ce ne fut que lorsque Dumbledore apparut aussi et que Voldemort sortit de l'ombre que Draco réalisa que le mage noir avait été là dès le début.

Voyant ses plans contrecarrés une fois de plus, puisque ses troupes étaient définitivement en désavantage numérique et qu'il n'avait toujours pas mis la main sur le lot qu'il convoitait tant, Voldemort gronda à ses fidèles de se regrouper.

**« Tu n'as pas encore gagné, Dumbledore. En fait, ton si précieux sauveur repose présentement sur le sol, se vidant de son sang. Ce sursis est probablement tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour en finir avec ce môme.»** parvint à ricaner Voldemort à l'ancien sorcier, juste avant de transplaner.

**« Nous nous reverrons, Tom.»** répondit doucement Dumbledore au vide où son ancien élève s'était tenu l'instant d'avant. **« Et à ce moment, tu auras à répondre de tes crimes, tout comme j'ai eu à répondre des miens.»**

Aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus, les mangemorts disparurent et les membres de l'Ordre se mirent aussitôt au travail. Ils commencèrent à stabiliser et soigner les blessés, tandis qu'un messager fut envoyé à l'aile médicale par portoloin pour informer les médicomages qu'on les demandait immédiatement à la scène de bataille. Une évaluation rapide de la condition d'Harry confirma la nature critique de ses blessures, et Dumbledore ne souhaitait pas risquer de le bouger, avant que les médicomages n'aient fourni une évaluation plus poussée et qu'ils aient suffisamment stabilisé son état, afin qu'il ait une chance de survivre au transport.

Draco couru aux côtés d'Harry dès qu'il parvint à atterrir. S'agenouillant près de son amant, il résista à l'envie de vomir lorsqu'il vit la forme brisée et tordue de Harry. Ne se préoccupant pas de la flaque grandissante de sang, Draco se pencha et plaça sa tête sur la poitrine d'Harry. Ravalant ses larmes, Draco fut soulagé d'entendre un faible battement de cœur. Son cœur battait beaucoup plus lentement que la normale, mais au moins il battait toujours.

« **Où sont les foutus médicomages !?»**

Quelque chose dans le cri de Draco dû avoir atteint Harry, car les paupières de ce dernier battirent l'espace d'un instant.

**« Allez Harry, réveille-toi !»** Draco observa son âme-sœur se battre pour retrouver conscience. « **C'est cela Harry, tout va bien aller, mais je t'en prie réveille-toi.»** Draco ignorait qui il tentait de rassurer le plus, Harry ou lui-même.

Draco laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'Harry ouvrit enfin ses deux yeux émeraude. **«Bienvenue parmi nous, Harry.»**

Harry sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Draco se pencha de nouveau et essuya un filet de sang sur la bouche de l'homme aux cheveux noirs. **« Tout va bien, p'tit Lion, ne dis rien. Repose-toi.»**

Harry refermait ses yeux lorsqu'il les rouvrit brusquement, cette fois-ci de douleur ou de surprise, Draco n'aurait su déterminer lequel. Le corps entier d'Harry se tendit et son dos se courba alors que sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un cri silencieux.

Ne sachant rien de ce qui se passait, Draco paniqua. **« Merde, j'ai besoin d'un médicomage ici MAINTENANT !»**

Cherchant à calmer son amoureux, Draco commença à lui murmurer des mots doux et à doucement lui toucher le visage, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Finalement, lorsque la douleur qu'il semblait expérimenter s'effaça, Harry se lécha les lèvres.

Ayant l'impression que Harry souhaitait lui dire quelque chose, Draco approcha son oreille de sa bouche. **« Qu'y a-t-il, Harry ? Dis-le-moi.»**

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ne parvint qu'à murmurer un seul mot, avant que son corps n'ait de nouveau l'impression d'être déchiré en mille morceaux, mais ce simple mot suffit.

Draco ressentit un vide dans le creux de son estomac lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'Harry cherchait à lui dire. Il ignorait pourquoi, alors que son amant reposait ici, critiquement blessé, tout ce qu'il chercha à communiquer à ce moment précis était son nom. Tout ce que Harry était parvenu à dire avant de perdre une fois de plus conscience fut **« Nicole»**.

Nicole et plusieurs autres sorciers et sorcières de l'aile médicale firent leur entrée à peine quelques secondes après que Harry ait sollicité sa présence. On ne lui avait pas dit qu'Harry était le blessé critique avant qu'elle n'arrive sur les lieux et ne vit, avec le cœur serré, les cheveux dangereusement blonds, que seul Draco arborait, penchés au-dessus d'une silhouette immobile au sol. Nicole couru jusqu'à son ami et fut dégoûtée par ce qu'elle vit. Il y avait du sang partout et il en coulait toujours d'une entaille sur le côté, et son corps était positionné d'une façon que les os humains ne devraient pas pouvoir adopter.

Draco jeta un regard à Nicole alors qu'elle s'agenouillait aux côtés d'Harry. **« Il t'a demandée.»**

Nicole n'était pas sûre de ce qui la surprenait le plus: la frustration dans la voix de Draco ou le fait qu'Harry ait suffisamment retrouvé conscience pour dire quelque chose. Se demandant ce qu'Harry pouvait bien vouloir lui dire, elle se mit aussitôt au travail et soigna la majorité des blessures de son ami.

Dès que Nicole jugea l'état d'Harry suffisamment stable pour être bougé, Draco se pencha et plaça gentiment le corps blessé sur une civière que quelqu'un avait conjuré. S'assurant de ne pas bouger Harry d'une façon qui aggraverait ses blessures, Draco l'installa sécuritairement sur la surface flottante et attrapa prudemment le portoloin qui les mènerait à l'aile médicale.

L'immense portée des émotions ressenties par les membres de l'Ordre allèrent de l'admiration face à l'extrême puissance dont Harry Potter avait fait preuve en repoussant tous ces Stupefix, jusqu'à un désespoir absolu de voir que le Gryffondor aux cheveux foncés avait été surpassé par Voldemort. Les deux membres de l'Ordre qui étaient allé voir ce qu'était l'objet rouge dans la forêt avaient assisté à l'attaque et avaient raconté en détails aux autres ce qui s'était passé. Malheureusement, ils avaient été aux prises avec des mangemorts à ce moment et n'avaient donc pu fournir la moindre assistance à Harry.

Potter avait été visiblement blessé très sérieusement, à voir par la hauteur de laquelle il était tombé et par la quantité de sang qui s'échappait de son corps inconscient. Il était inimaginable que quelque chose comme cela puisse arriver maintenant, juste comme la résistance se remettait sur ses pieds. Tous les espoirs que l'arrivée d'Harry avait créés s'étaient effacés au fur et à mesure que les témoins répandaient la nouvelle auprès d'autres membres de la résistance sur la condition critique d'Harry. Plusieurs étaient si renversés qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que s'assoir et attendre l'impensable nouvelle de la mort du jeune sauveur.

Albus exigea que les membres de l'Ordre, à l'exception de Sirius, Remus et Severus, retournent à leurs appartements respectifs dès qu'ils seraient de retour à Poudlard, puisqu'il n'y avait rien qu'ils ne puissent faire pour aider Harry, autre que le garder dans leurs pensées et prières. Dès leur arrivée au château, Albus leva un regard très inquiet vers les hommes qu'Harry considérait comme une partie de sa famille. **« Allons le voir.»**

Sirius acquiesça, craignant que s'il tentait de parler, sa voix tremblante le trahirait. Silencieusement, quatre des plus anciens membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix approchèrent de l'aile médicale, loin d'être sûrs de vouloir faire face à ce qui se trouvait inévitablement entre ces murs stériles.

Nicole se précipita dans l'infirmerie, emmenant avec elle la forme immobile et pâle d'Harry derrière elle.

**« Mettez-le ici.»** demanda fermement Pomfresh. On l'avait informée de ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt et avait été préparée à tenter de traiter les blessures de sa chute. Nicole posa doucement Harry sur le lit d'hôpital désigné. **« D'où vient tout ce sang ?»** demanda la matrone.

Nicole jeta un regard intrigué à Harry, qui saignait toujours. Elle avait traité la profonde entaille sur son côté sur le lieu de la bataille et était parvenue à arrêter l'hémorragie. Suite à cela, Harry n'aurait pas dû continuer à perdre ce précieux liquide qui le maintenait en vie, mais pour une raison inconnue, il le perdait toujours. La preuve se trouvait partout sur la civière qui avait été utilisée pour le transporter jusqu'ici. Elle eut l'impression que des doigts gelés se resserraient sur son cœur alors qu'elle réalisait, avec horreur, qu'elle devait avoir raté quelque chose.

La main de Nicole trembla alors qu'elle tenta de déshabiller la silhouette inconsciente de son meilleur ami. **« Oh mon dieu Harry, mais qu'as-tu fait ?» **pleura-t-elle alors qu'elle retirait chaque pièce de son habillement afin de trouver la blessure non diagnostiquée qui saignait tant.

Dès qu'il mit les pieds dans l'hôpital, Severus se précipita pour aider les soigneurs tandis que Sirius, Albus et Remus se tinrent dans un coin de la pièce où un Draco très pâle et secoué cherchait à rester calme.

Severus s'avança et versa une potion de renouvellement de sang dans la bouche d'Harry. Bien qu'ils ne soient pas parvenus à repérer la source des saignements jusqu'à ce moment, Severus savait qu'au rythme auquel Harry perdait le liquide rouge, quelque chose devait être fait rapidement ou ils allaient le perdre.

Finalement, lorsqu'Harry fut complètement dévêtu, les médicomages furent en position pour l'examiner davantage. Il avait une commotion cérébrale sévère, quelques côtes brisées et une fracture à la jambe, tous des résultats de sa chute, mais cela n'expliquait pas tout ce sang qui continuait de s'échapper du corps de Harry. Ne voyant aucune blessure ouverte sur son devant, Nicole, avec l'aide de Pomfresh, roula Harry sur son estomac, prenant soin de ne pas bouger sa colonne vertébrale ou son cou.

Voyant la rivière de sang qui s'écoula du derrière d'Harry, Nicole pâlit en réalisant ce qui était probablement en train de se passer. **« Vite, Pompom, roulez-le sur son dos. Je dois opérer.»**

Au mot _'opérer'_, Draco, qui avait été conduit à la tête du lit d'hôpital d'Harry lorsque les spécialistes avaient commencé à l'examiner en cas de blessures additionnelles, eut l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir. Il y avait du sang partout et maintenant Nicole voulait ouvrir son amant, Draco ne pensait pas que dans un tel état de faiblesse, Harry survivrait à la procédure.

**« Nicole, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?»** Draco ne réalisa même pas que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues avant que Nicole ne le regarde et n'en essuie une.

Très lentement et prudemment, Nicole soutint le regard de la moitié d'Harry. **« Draco, Harry est en train de faire une fausse couche. Si je ne l'opère pas maintenant et n'arrête pas l'hémorragie, il va mourir. Tu comprends ?»**

Oh Merlin. Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne savait même pas qu'Harry était enceint. Il doutait qu'Harry le savait lui même. Mais d'une certaine façon, cela avait du sens, sa constante fatigue, ses légères sautes d'humeur, une petite différence dans son alimentation, que de petites choses que Draco avait remarqué dans les derniers mois, mais avait ignoré en les associant au stress.

Mais maintenant, avant même qu'ils aient pu caresser l'idée d'avoir un autre enfant, cet enfant leur était arraché par Voldemort aussi sûrement que s'il avait jeté un Avada Kedavra sur l'embryon. Réalisant que Nicole le regardait toujours avec des yeux inquiets, comme si elle cherchait sa permission pour appliquer toute mesure médicale qui pouvait potentiellement sauver Harry, Draco se força à répondre. Il hocha la tête, sachant qu'à ce moment il devait se concentrer sur Harry, qu'ils auraient du temps pour se remettre de la perte de cet enfant plus tard, lorsqu'il irait mieux.

Dès que Nicole vit le léger mouvement, elle retourna immédiatement au travail, préparant Harry pour sa chirurgie.

Pompom prit une grande inspiration face au diagnostic de Nicole**. « C'était tout simplement impensable.»** Il n'y avait pas eu la moindre grossesse masculine enregistrée dans les derniers siècles. Dès qu'ils eurent installé Harry pour qu'il soit sur son dos de nouveau, les yeux intelligents de la sorcière cherchèrent la cicatrice qu'elle savait devoir être là si ses suppositions étaient vraies. Et bien sûr, elle y était, très faible, mais tout de même visible. **« Mais cela signifierait donc que...»** la femme plus âgée jeta un regard ahuri au Serpentard blond qui avait certainement beaucoup changé depuis la première fois où elle l'avait soigné lorsqu'il venait à l'école ici. C'était soudainement si évident lorsque vous considériez la possibilité d'une grossesse masculine. Les jumeaux ressemblaient même un peu à Draco.

Draco vit Pomfresh le regarder étrangement et su qu'elle avait deviné la paternité des jumeaux. Mais maintenant n'était pas le moment de parler de cela. **« Cessez de me regarder et aidez-le !» **Draco cria presque à la femme âgée, cherchant à rediriger son attention là où elle était nécessaire.

Albus, qui se tenait toujours dans un coin en attente du pronostic d'Harry, ne parvenant pas à en croire ses oreilles en entendant les commentaires de Nicole sur la grossesse d'Harry. C'était possible et expliquait assurément de nombreuses choses, incluant la raison pour laquelle Harry gardait secrète l'identité de la mère des jumeaux. Il apparaissait qu'Harry était un sorcier encore plus puissant et talentueux qu'il n'avait laissé tout le monde le croire. Albus avait étouffé les rumeurs de la bataille disant qu'Harry avait absorbé les nombreux Stupéfix lancés en sa direction avant de finalement sombrer sous le poids de trois sorts, le dernier ayant été jeté par le mage noir lui-même. Une telle prouesse aurait normalement paru incroyable. Même Albus, dans sa jeunesse, ne serait pas parvenu à supporter une telle quantité de sorts. Mais maintenant, avec cette information supplémentaire, les choses commençaient à s'expliquer.

Les grossesses masculines étaient très dangereuses et, puisqu'elles étaient rares, on n'en savait que très peu sur la complexité des accouchements masculins. Il avait été avancé que seul les sorciers très puissants pouvaient concevoir un enfant, vu leurs grandes habilités à la magie sans baguette. Simplement, un sorcier puissant pouvait rendre son corps prêt à porter un enfant s'il le voulait vraiment. Le désir d'avoir un enfant n'avait pas à être conscient. Dès que la volonté était là, cela pouvait arriver à condition que le sorcier soit puissant. Mais il avait aussi été avancé que le pouvoir du sorcier pouvait aussi se retourner contre lui. Il était fascinant que le pouvoir qui permettait à un homme d'être enceint, était aussi ce qui rendait la chose si dangereuse.

Albus se dit qu'Harry ne devait probablement pas avoir beaucoup utilisé sa magie durant sa grossesse, puisqu'il était parvenu à les concevoir sans la moindre complication évidente, ce qui était un exploit en soi. Mais maintenant qu'Harry était revenu à Poudlard, il avait exercé de la magie très puissante et complexe, en préparation pour les prochaines batailles. Sa capacité à pratiquer ce type de magie durant la grossesse était tout un accomplissement, mais avait certainement laissé une marque sur lui-même, mais aussi sur le fœtus en développement.

Les grossesses sorcières en soi étaient différentes des moldues ; la magie du bébé se développe simultanément à son développement physique avant la naissance. Il est important que la _'mère'_, ou dans le cas des grossesses masculines, le _'père porteur'_, s'assure d'utiliser le moins de magie possible durant la grossesse afin que sa magie n'entre pas en conflit avec celle du bébé ; plus le sorcier ou la sorcière est puissant, plus il y a de risques de conflit.

Lorsque le parent porteur jette un sort, il y a souvent une forte chance que le sort ne donne pas les résultats désirés. Aussi durant la grossesse, la magie du bébé et celle du parent porteur peuvent souvent créer une relation symbiotique. Dans le cas d'une fausse couche, la soudaine perte de la magie du bébé peut être très destructrice pour le parent porteur, ce qui explique pourquoi le taux de décès suite à une fausse couche chez les sorciers est à ce point plus élevé que celui des moldus.

Sachant que Harry était le parent porteur aidait à expliquer le fort potentiel magique qu'il sentait en les fils d'Harry ; avec la combinaison de l'ancien pouvoir dans la lignée de Harry et celui de l'actuellement forte lignée Malfoy, il n'y avait plus le moindre doute que ses fils seraient extraordinairement talentueux.

Albus espérait qu'ils parviendraient à garder le secret de Harry au moins un peu plus longtemps, mais c'était plutôt invraisemblable. Par contre il nota que des autres hommes dans la pièce, seul Remus semblait surpris par l'annonce de Nicole, alors il assuma que Severus et Sirius savaient tous les deux pour la paternité des jumeaux avant aujourd'hui. Le directeur jeta un regard inquiet à l'endroit où trois des meilleurs dans leurs rangs travaillaient dur pour sauver Harry. S'il mourrait, cette information ne servirait plus à rien. Non seulement perdraient-ils celui qui était indéniablement le sorcier le plus puissant depuis des siècles, mais aussi un homme bon et loyal. C'était une perte à laquelle Albus n'était pas prêt à faire face.

Draco sentit une forte paire de bras l'entourer et le guider vers le côté de la chambre d'Harry. **« Draco, pourquoi ne poses-tu pas cela ?»** suggéra doucement Remus alors qu'il observait aussi Severus, Nicole et Pomfresh se battre dans une bataille perdue d'avance. N'ayant pas réalisé qu'il avait ramassé le balai de Harry et l'avait emmené avec lui jusqu'à l'hôpital, Draco ouvrit sa main dont les doigts avaient retenus fermement le balai, le laissant ainsi tomber innocemment sur le sol. Personne ne tiqua lorsque retentit dans l'aile médicale le bruit du bois qui rencontre la roche.

Tout de même, lorsque Pompom murmura **« Je ne parviens pas à arrêter l'hémorragie, on est en train de le perdre,»** le son semblait se transformer en écho, provoquant ainsi une réaction instantanée.

Draco chercha à s'échapper de la personne qui le retenait. Toutefois, Sirius resserra son étreinte sur l'amant de son filleul et le garda loin du lit d'Harry, permettant ainsi à Nicole et Pomfresh de poursuivre leur travail. **« Il s'éteint...»**

Mais où était Fumseck ? Il avait sauvé Harry une fois ; il pouvait assurément le faire encore. Puis Draco se souvint que Dumbledore avait envoyé le phénix en mission pour repérer d'autres membres de la résistance qui se cachaient en France. Le phénix n'était parti que depuis tout récemment, alors il n'aurait pas été logique qu'il soit de retour si rapidement. Soudain, la poitrine d'Harry cessa de bouger alors que son visage prenait une teinte bleutée. **« Vite Nicole, il ne respire plus.»** Il crut qu'il allait être soudainement malade en entendant les murmures pressant de Pomfresh.

Draco sentit les bras autour de lui trembler et son cou était mouillé par les larmes de la personne derrière lui, alors que Nicole et Pomfresh tentaient le tout pour le tout pour sauver la vie d'Harry.

L'obscurité, encore plus noire que le plus foncé des noirs, fut soudainement percée par un flux de vive lumière. Harry se retourna et observa la lumière, l'étudiant. Cette lumière était presque agressante avec son éclat, à comparer à la profonde obscurité qui l'avait précédemment entouré, mais il n'était tout de même pas douloureux de la regarder. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, Harry avança lentement en direction de la lumière.

Plus il s'approchait de la lumière, plus il se sentait en paix. Le sentiment était presque indescriptible ; il n'avait expérimenté ce type de calme auparavant que lorsqu'il entendait la chanson du phénix. Bien vite, la lumière l'entourait, l'enveloppant dans un sentiment de chaleur. Il était impossible de déterminer la source de la lumière, mais Harry continua d'avancer.

Sous peu, Harry parvint à discerner ce qui semblait être des silhouettes qui avançaient dans sa direction. Pourtant, Harry n'avait pas peur et le sentiment de paix était maintenant rejoint par un réconfortant sentiment d'amour. Harry plissa les yeux en tentant d'identifier ces personnes qui venaient à sa rencontre. Deux personnes menaient la marche, suivis de nombreuses autres personnes. Ces deux personnes qui venaient vers lui semblèrent être un homme et une femme. Harry s'arrêta et attendit.

**« Maman? Papa ?»** fit Harry dès que l'homme et la femme furent suffisamment près pour être reconnus. **« Mais... comment est-ce possible ?»**

Harry se retrouva aussitôt enveloppé dans les bras de sa mère et il sentit ses larmes sur son visage. Dès qu'elle desserra sa prise, Harry fut de nouveau étreint, cette fois-ci par son père.

**« Oh Harry... tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point tu nous as manqué.»** dit Lily Potter tristement, alors que son père ébouriffait ses cheveux.

**« Mais je ne comprend pas. Si je suis ici avec vous, est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis mort ?» **Harry regarda sa mère, puis son père, à la recherche d'une réponse à sa question.

**« Eh bien fiston, techniquement oui, tu es mort, mais je suis heureux de t'annoncer que tu ne resteras pas.»**

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, je ne peux pas rester ? Je viens de vous retrouver ; je ne suis pas prêt à vous laisser.» **Harry jeta un regard désespéré aux deux personnes qu'il avait espéré toute sa vie avoir la chance de connaître. C'était sa chance, la réalisation de tous les vœux qu'il avait fait et il n'était pas prêt à tout laisser tomber si vite.

**« Harry, s'il-te-plaît essaie de comprendre, tu es la seule chance que le monde sorcier a de vaincre Voldemort. Tu ne peux pas rester ici et le laisser prendre le contrôle. Tu dois y retourner et accomplir ta destinée.»**

**« Mais papa, je suis fatigué. Je me suis battu contre Voldemort tellement de fois et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment le surpasser. Je ne suis pas spécial ; assurément, quelqu'un d'autre parviendra à le vaincre. Je veux rester. J'ai fait de mon mieux et j'ai échoué. S'il-vous-plait ne me renvoyez pas là-bas.»**

La plainte d'Harry fut interrompue par la voix douce de sa mère. **« Harry, chéri, tu es spécial, et bien plus que tu ne le penses. Tu es aimé par tant de personnes qui seraient ravagées si tu ne vivais pas.»** Lily tendit la main et caressa sa joue.** « Tu sais Harry, nous t'avons observé. Je suis désolée que tu aies eu à vivre avec ma sœur et sa famille. Ton enfance ne fut pas quelque chose que ton père et moi avons approuvé. J'ai même tenté de revenir afin de hanter Albus pour t'avoir envoyé chez eux, mais il ne m'était pas permis de le faire.»**

James Potter regarda Harry tendrement. **« Elle a vraiment voulu le faire. J'ai tenté de la persuader que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais lorsque j'ai échoué, j'ai voulu voir si je pouvais revenir avec elle et hanter Snape, mais les pouvoirs supérieurs n'ont pas jugé que deux fantômes de plus à Poudlard étaient nécessaires.»** Sur ce, le grand et bel homme aux cheveux foncés haussa les épaules.

Lily sourit amoureusement à son mari avant de retourner son attention sur son magnifique fils. **« Harry, en ce moment même, ta famille tente le tout pour le tout pour te sauver la vie. Pense à eux, comment ils se sentiraient si tu ne revenais pas. Tes fils ont besoin que tu les guides. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'ils aient à grandir sans toi. Et puis, n'as-tu pas un admirable petit ami qui t'aime plus que tout ?»**

Harry regarda sa mère avec surprise, remarquant la chaleur dans ses yeux verts qu'il voyait souvent se refléter dans ceux de ses fils. Il lui faisait tout drôle d'entendre Draco être appelé son _'petit ami'_. **« Vous savez pour Evan et Matthew, et pour Draco et moi.»**

«Bien sûr, chéri, nous t'observons constamment et voyons tout ce qui concerne ta vie.»

**« En fait, nous voyons presque tout.»** ajouta rapidement son père alors que Harry rougissait, songeant à plusieurs moments d'intimité qu'il n'aurait pas voulu avoir été vus par ses parents.

Harry avala difficilement, craignant presque de poser sa question, sachant pourtant que c'était sa seule chance de demander. **« Alors vous approuvez, pour Draco et moi ?»**

**« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?»** demanda sa mère doucement.

**« Plus que tout.»**

**« Alors oui, nous approuvons. En ce moment, il tente désespérément de te sauver la vie. Je ne veux même pas songer à ce qui lui arriverait si tu ne revenais pas.»** Elle jeta un regard savant à son fils**. « Il semble être un jeune homme merveilleux et il te rend plus heureux que nous ne t'avons jamais vu l'être. Assurez-vous juste de prendre soin l'un de l'autre, et d'aussi prendre soin de vos si jolis enfants.»** dit Lily, alors qu'elle serrait Harry dans ses bras. **« Sa vie n'a pas été facile non plus, et vous méritez tous les deux d'être heureux.»** Harry savait qu'elle tentait d'éviter le sujet de son emprisonnement.

Harry hocha la tête pour sa mère, alors que des larmes emplissaient ses yeux. Leur approbation de sa relation avec son âme sœur signifiait bien plus pour lui qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Harry sentit la forte poigne de son père sur son épaule alors qu'il regardait ce visage qui était tellement comme le sien. **« Harry, ton temps ici tire à sa fin, écoute bien ce que nous avons à te demander.»**

De nouveau, Harry hocha la tête.

**« Premièrement Harry, tu dois te faire à l'idée de ce qui t'as été fait et pardonner à ceux qui t'ont envoyé à Azkaban. Tu ne t'aides en rien en coupant les ponts avec eux ; tu dois apprendre à faire confiance aux gens de nouveau. Personne n'est parfait et leur faire confiance te sera très difficile, mais si tu ne fais pas confiance, tu ne seras plus jamais entier. Ta mère et moi voulons te voir guérir, Harry. Tu te dois de faire cela autant pour toi que pour ta famille.»**

Harry détesta d'avoir à promettre à ses parents la chose qu'il combattait depuis si longtemps. Voyant la résistance d'Harry, James insista. **« Dumbledore a été stupide et souffrait d'un ego enflé, résultat de plus d'un siècle de gens qui lui disaient qu'il ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Bien sur, le vieil idiot a cru ce qu'on disait à son propos. Tu devrais apprendre de ses erreurs, et ne pas laisser la même chose t'arriver. Et puis, je crois que les Weasley méritent une chance de faire partie de ta famille. Donne-leur une autre chance ; je ne crois pas qu'ils te décevront de nouveau. Ils pourraient te faire du bien à toi, mais aussi aux garçons.»**

Harry hocha la tête face à la sagesse dans les paroles de son père.

**« Et en passant fiston, tu es probablement le plus talentueux joueur de Quidditch que j'ai jamais vu, tu me rends fier chaque fois que je te vois voler.»**

Harry rit alors que Lily donna un coup de coude à James pour qu'il revienne au sujet principal. **« D'accord, je promets de laisser aller et pardonner, mais c'est tout ce que je peux promettre pour l'instant.»** Harry jeta à ses parents un regard plein d'espoir que cette promesse suffirait, sachant qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à complètement oublier l'horrible injustice dont il avait été victime.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant le sourire sur les visages de ses parents. Lily savait que leur temps ensemble tirait à sa fin et elle avait encore certaines choses à dire à son fils.

**« Deuxièmement, s'il-te-plaît dis à Patmol d'arrêter de s'en vouloir. Le fait que nous soyons morts n'est pas de sa faute, nous ne lui en voulons absolument pas. C'était notre décision d'échanger les gardiens du secret et nous sommes désolés qu'il ait eu à en souffrir. Nous sommes déchirés de voir le poids qu'il se met sur les épaules. Aussi, dis à Moony qu'il a besoin de prendre plus grand soin de lui, et que nous ne lui en voulons pas pour avoir cru Dumbledore lorsque tu es allé à Azkaban.»**

**« Bien que je prévois avoir une bonne conversation avec lui la prochaine fois que je le verrai.» **James interrompit sa femme lorsqu'elle fit une pause pour respirer. Il ignora son regard mécontent et poursuivit.** «Et qu'est-ce que ce choix de compagnon ? J'aurais pensé qu'il aurait su trouver mieux que cet idiot aux cheveux gras.»**

Harry rit lorsque Lily fit taire son époux, sachant instinctivement par l'étincelle dans les yeux de son père qu'il ne faisait que plaisanter et qu'il avait fait la paix avec Snape depuis longtemps. **« Aussi dis leur que Lily transmet tout son amour au vieux chien galeux et au loup adorable. Ils comprendront.»**

**« Finalement Harry, nous voulons que tu saches à quel point nous t'aimons. Ce n'était pas de ta faute que nous mourrions, ou que Cédric ne meure, ou toute autre personne en fait. S'il-te-plaît, laisse le blâme tomber sur Voldemort. Nous ne pourrions être plus fiers de la personne que tu es devenue.»** Lily vit qu'elle ne pouvait poursuivre, étant trop envahie par les émotions.

Harry tendit les bras et y serra fort sa mère avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. **« Merci maman. Je vous aime aussi, tous les deux.»** Harry regarda son père par-dessus l'épaule de sa mère.

**« Nous le savons, fiston, nous t'aimons toi et tes merveilleux garçons, serre-les et embrasse-les pour nous.»** ajouta son père. «**Ils seront de remarquables joueurs de Quidditch, je le prédis. Malheureusement, il est temps pour toi de partir.»**

**« Déjà ? Mais je veux passer du temps avec vous, je viens d'arriver.»**

**« Nous le savons, Harry, mais si tu ne pars pas maintenant, tu n'auras pas d'autre chance. Tu dois partir. Et puis nous allons continuer de te voir vivre et un jour, pas trop tôt rassure-toi, nous serons réunis de nouveau.»**

Harry serra ses deux parents dans ses bras et s'accrocha comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais les laisser partir. Pourtant, il sentit rapidement quelque chose le tirer vers l'arrière, comme si ce quelque chose cherchait à l'éloigner de ses parents, de la lumière. Harry garda le contact visuel alors que l'image de ses géniteurs devenait de plus en plus petite. **« Je vous aime.»** dit Harry, juste avant qu'ils ne disparaissent tous. **« Nous t'aimons aussi, pour toujours.»** Harry n'était pas certain de l'avoir entendu ou simplement senti, mais il savait sans le moindre doute qu'ils avaient répondu.

Éventuellement, Nicole se recula un peu du lit et pointa sa baguette sur le cœur d'Harry. Severus, qui avait administré des potions qu'il croyait pouvoir aider, et Pompom s'éloignèrent aussi du lit. Draco regarda le bout de la baguette de la sorcière briller d'un jaune vif, avant de toucher la poitrine d'Harry. Le corps de ce dernier eut un soubresaut lorsque la baguette entra en contact avec lui. Loin de vraiment savoir ce qui se passait, Draco observa la procédure être répétée plusieurs autres fois.

Quelques instants plus tard, Nicole leva les yeux sur Draco, les yeux emplis de larmes. **« Il est parti, je suis désolée, mais il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire. Il avait déjà perdu trop de sang et il était tout simplement trop tard lorsque j'ai retiré le fœtus et arrêté l'hémorragie interne.»**

Aux paroles de la sorcière, Draco eut l'impression que le monde disparaissait autour de lui. Il se battit contre l'obscurité qui menaçait de l'engloutir. Il refusait de croire que Harry était parti, et avec une bouffée d'énergie il se défit de l'emprise de Sirius et couru vers le lit d'hôpital.

Draco regarda le visage de Harry, maintenant paisible dans la mort. **« Non, non merde ! Pas encore. Je refuse de te laisser me quitter, Potter. Je ne peux le faire une fois de plus. Je ne peux pas. Ne meurs pas. Je t'en prie Harry, ne meurs pas, j'ai besoin de te voir vivre. Ne me quitte pas, tu avais promis, espèce d'enfant de pute. Je ne peux pas faire cela tout seul, s'il-te-plait P'tit Lion, reviens-moi... je t'aime...»**

Soudainement, la réalité de la situation frappa le blond très durement. Ici gisait son âme sœur, mort avant lui. Et il ne reviendrait pas cette fois. Draco sentit quelque chose se briser en lui alors que des larmes coulaient sur son visage.

Draco descendit lentement ses lèvres et embrassa celles d'Harry pour la dernière fois. Draco sanglota en sentant les lèvres toujours chaudes sous les siennes. Des lèvres qu'il ne sentirait plus jamais bouger sous les siennes, des lèvres qu'il ne verrait plus jamais sourire de ce sourire qui pouvait transformer Draco en gelée sans le moindre avertissement. Le blond plaça ses bras autour de Harry et posa sa tête contre son torse, dévasté de ne pas entendre le réconfortant battement du cœur de son amant, qu'il avait écouté tant de fois.

Lentement, les larmes de Draco ruisselèrent sur la poitrine d'Harry, traçant un chemin à travers tout ce sang et descendant vers l'incision que Nicole avait réouverte sur l'abdomen. Un très court instant s'était écoulé depuis que Nicole avait déclaré leur ami mort, et ce fut avec une détermination renouvelée que Draco leva son visage encore humide de larmes et, qu'avec un regard encore plus féroce que Nicole ne l'avait vu auparavant, il demanda qu'elle continue d'essayer.

Nicole, après avoir assisté à la mort de son meilleur ami, s'était tournée vers son parrain en recherche de confort. Il était inutile de préciser que Sirius ne prenait pas très bien non plus la nouvelle. Ils restèrent ainsi ensemble dans un coin de la chambre d'hôpital ; tous deux recouverts du liquide primordial à la vie de Harry ; tous deux trop engourdis pour comprendre ce qui venait de se produire.

À la vue du regard que lui jetait Draco, Nicole su qu'elle se devait de continuer d'essayer, et si ce n'était pas pour elle ou Draco, c'était pour les jumeaux qu'elle aimait comme s'ils étaient ses propres enfants. Échappant à l'étreinte instable de Sirius, la jeune femme se redirigea vers le lit où reposait le corps familier.

Levant sa baguette, elle répéta le sort qui ne possédait qu'une très faible chance de réveiller le cœur d'Harry. Mais cela faisait déjà un bon moment qu'il n'avait pas respiré et que son cœur n'avait pas pompé le peu de sang qu'il lui restait dans son système, et ses organes en viendraient éventuellement à être grandement affaiblis par le manque d'oxygène. Même si elle parvenait à le ranimer, sous peu cela ne changerait rien ; il serait trop tard.

Le sort échoua à nouveau. Levant les yeux du corps inanimé, elle rencontra et garda le contact avec le regard qui semblait être fait d'argent.

**« Une fois de plus, s'il-te-plaît.»** Le murmure désespéré lui donna le courage nécessaire pour lever sa baguette une dernière fois.

La procédure fut répétée. Sa baguette brilla très fort avant de donner un fort choc à Harry, cherchant à faire redémarrer son cœur. Le corps bondit alors que l'énergie le traversait, mais cette fois-ci il y avait quelque chose de différent. Draco regarda sans cligner Nicole se pencher pour vérifier les signes vitaux d'Harry, pour voir si le sort avait fonctionné.

Un large sourire apparut sur le visage troublé de la sorcière lorsqu'elle sentit le cœur d'Harry battre une ou deux fois. **« Allez Harry, tu peux le faire. Reviens-nous.»** murmura-t-elle fermement alors que son cœur battait une fois de plus, avant d'engager un rythme lent et irrégulier.

Souriant toujours à travers ses larmes, elle leva les yeux sur Draco et hocha la tête, lui laissant ainsi savoir qu'Harry était de retour. Il était toujours dans les vapes, mais il avait au moins une chance de se battre. Et si Harry était quelque chose, c'était bien un combattant.

Bientôt rejoint aux côtés du lit par Pompom et Severus, les trois reprirent leurs techniques de sauvetage qu'ils n'avaient abandonné qu'un instant plus tôt.

Se réveiller dans l'un des petits lits d'hôpital inconfortables n'était pas l'une des expériences favorites de Draco. Avant même que ses paupières ne se soient ouvertes pour accueillir la matinée, les souvenirs de l'attaque et tout ce qui en avait découlé le frappèrent d'un seul coup. Draco n'avait pas voulu s'endormir et assuma, correctement, que son parrain lui avait jeté un sort de sommeil lorsqu'il n'avait pas porté attention. Sauvagement, Draco commença à regarder tout autour de lui jusqu'à ce que son regard ne se pose sur une figure de l'autre côté de l'aile médicale. Sans la moindre hésitation, Draco sauta hors de son lit et se précipita vers Harry.

Draco fut heureux de constater que Severus, Remus et Sirius étaient déjà assis aux côtés de son amoureux lorsqu'il se glissa dans l'une des chaises qui reposaient près du lit. Jetant un regard meurtrier à Severus pour sa fourberie, Draco se relaxa pourtant en voyant le visage de Harry, qui avait retrouvé quelques couleurs, et en constatant qu'il semblait respirer par lui-même. Au regard intrigué de Draco, Sirius expliqua qu'Harry était dans un profond coma guérisseur, et qu'il se réveillerait par lui-même lorsque son corps et sa force magique auraient suffisamment été restaurés pour cela. Harry était actuellement attaché à plusieurs sacs de perfusion qui étaient suspendus autour du lit. Ces sacs injectaient des potions directement dans son système sanguin, par l'intermédiaire d'un tube qui était inséré dans son bras.

Severus expliqua à Draco que les potions étaient nécessaires pour aider le corps d'Harry à accélérer la production de sang afin de remplacer ce qu'il avait perdu et de l'aider à se nourrir.

**« Mais il va s'en sortir ?»** Draco regarda son parrain, à la recherche de réconfort, tandis qu'il tendait la main et qu'il enlevait quelques mèches de cheveux du front d'Harry.

**« Il semble bien. Lorsqu'il se réveillera, nous le saurons avec certitude, mais en apparence tout semble bien aller.» **expliqua Sirius.

Ce dernier, assis juste à côté de Draco, prit la main de Harry dans la sienne alors qu'ils regardaient celui qui soutenait tous les espoirs du monde sur ses épaules commencer à guérir, ou à tout le moins physiquement. Ils savaient tous qu'il aurait besoin de leur support pour l'aider avec sa guérison émotionnelle et psychologique lorsqu'il se réveillerait.

Peu de temps plus tard, Nicole fit son entrée dans l'infirmerie afin de vérifier l'état de son patient. Après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait pas eu le moindre changement matériel dans la condition d'Harry, elle insista pour avoir une conversation en privé avec Draco.

Lorsqu'ils trouvèrent une intimité raisonnable, Nicole prit l'homme dans ses bras. «**Tout va bien aller, Draco, je te le promets ; il va s'en sortir.»**

Draco la serra encore plus fort, appréciant le fait de partager ce moment avec quelqu'un qui se souciait d'Harry presque autant que lui. «**Merci. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour lui**.» Draco fit une pause, puis se corrigea. «**Pour nous**.»

Rougissant légèrement d'être la destinataire de ce sourire à donner des frissons, la jeune femme se reprit et s'éloigna légèrement du magnifique jeune homme qui appartenait entièrement à son meilleur ami. Essuyant ses yeux, elle lui offrit un sourire plutôt timide. **« Écoute, il y a certaines choses assez privées dont nous devons parler avant que Harry ne se réveille, alors je me suis dit que maintenant était le moment idéal.»**

Draco hocha la tête, curieux de savoir ce que Nicole avait à lui dire.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, puis regarda Draco droit dans ses yeux plein de questions et décida que l'approche directe était probablement la plus appropriée, dans les circonstances.

**« Draco, savais-tu que Harry était enceint ?»**

La douleur de la fausse couche était encore trop forte et il dût détourner le regard. **« Non, non je ne le savais pas. Pour être honnête, je doute que Harry le savait lui même.»**

Draco passa sa main dans ses cheveux légèrement décoiffés. **« Merde, est-ce que Harry n'aurait pas dû être malade ou quelque chose, s'il était enceint ?»**

Nicole aurait rit, si la situation n'avait pas été si personnellement douloureuse. **« Non, Draco, c'est une fausse idée assez répandue, en réalité, les nausées matinales ne sont pas un indice fréquent, seuls quelques personnes en ont. Harry n'a pas eu la moindre nausée matinale lorsqu'il était enceint des jumeaux. Il était parfois morose, avait quelques envies étranges et était juste un peu fatigué. Ce sont les seuls symptômes qu'il a eu, ce qui explique qu'il n'ait pas su lui-même qu'il était enceint. Les grossesses masculines sont plus difficiles à détecter, puisqu'il n'y a pas de cycle menstruel manqué.»**

**« Depuis combien de temps l'était-il ?»** demanda calmement Draco, souhaitant savoir, mais redoutant aussi la réponse.

**« Il en était à quatorze semaines, il commençait tout juste son deuxième trimestre.»** Les pensées de Draco tourbillonnèrent autour de tous les _'Et si' _et les _'Si seulement'_**.** Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il ne portait plus attention à Nicole avant qu'elle ne tire fermement sur son bras. **« Quoi ?»**

Nicole semblait presque piteuse. **« Il y a autre chose que tu devrais savoir.»**

Draco hocha la tête, l'incitant à continuer même s'il n'avait pas l'impression d'être prêt à en entendre davantage.

**« Draco, je suis désolée, mais il y a eu de nombreux dommages. J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu, mais il est très improbable que Harry soit capable de concevoir et porter un autre enfant.»**

Bien que ses mots ne fussent pas inattendus, ils étaient tout de même douloureux. Depuis qu'il avait trouvé les jumeaux, Draco avait souvent caressé l'idée qu'une fois cette maudite guerre terminée et leur union officialisée, que lui et Harry vivraient ensemble et auraient peut-être d'autres enfants. Une petite fille aurait été bien, peut-être avec ses cheveux et les yeux d'Harry. Mais Nicole venait tout juste de confirmer ce qu'il craignait depuis la fausse couche. Il semblait bien qu'avoir d'autres enfants n'était tout simplement pas possible. Mais au moins il avait Harry, et ses garçons bien-aimés.

Conjurant rapidement une chaise pour que le jeune homme tremblotant puisse s'assoir, Nicole le guida gentiment vers son siège. Elle attendit que Draco cesse de trembler avant de poursuivre avec le dernier sujet de cette conversation douloureuse.

**« Une dernière chose Draco, je vais devoir faire transporter Harry jusqu'à une chambre d'hôpital privée afin qu'il soit plus confortable. Lorsqu'il se réveillera, il sera renvoyé à nos appartements, j'ai besoin que tu me promettes d'éviter le sexe pour au moins six semaines. Harry commencera à se sentir mieux, mais il a de nombreuses blessures internes, dont certaines doivent guérir par elles-mêmes, alors s'il-te-plaît retiens-toi et retiens-le.»**

Draco apprécia que Nicole se soucie de lui et d'Harry, mais le sexe était la dernière chose à laquelle il songeait en ces instants. Il se devait de prendre soin de sa famille et si cela signifiait garder ses mains pour lui pour un certain temps, et bien ce serait ce qu'il ferait.

En voyant l'insistance de la sorcière, Draco alla voir les jumeaux pour un moment. Ils étaient suffisamment chanceux de pouvoir être avec une famille qui avait des enfants à la même garderie qu'eux. Jusqu'à maintenant, ils étaient parvenus à cacher l'ampleur des blessures d'Harry aux jumeaux, leur laissant seulement savoir que leur père avait été blessé et qu'il était présentement à l'aile médicale pour reprendre des forces. Dès qu'il irait un peu mieux, ils pourraient venir le visiter.

Passer du temps avec ses fils fut un plaisir. Draco n'avait même pas réalisé à quel point les garçons lui avaient manqué tandis qu'il avait été à l'aile médicale avec Harry. Quelque peu plus heureux, Draco laissa Nicole l'envoyer dans son propre lit afin qu'il puisse se reposer, sachant que s'il refusait, elle lui rappellerait qu'il ne serait d'aucune utilité au réveil d'Harry s'il ne reprenait pas des forces d'abord.

**À suivre**


	26. Un long chemin

**Auteur :** The Shadow Bandit

**Titre original : **A moment in time

**Titre en Français :** Un moment dans le temps

**Rating : **M

**Genre : Général/**Romance

**Couple : **Draco M./Harry P.

**État de la fic original : **35 (FINI)

**État de la fic Française :** 26; **Traduits : **FINI

**Traductrices : **La belle de caddix

**Bêta traductrice: **Remus James Lupin

**Bêta correctrice : **Yakumo17

**& **

**Résumé :** Harry apprend au cours de sa septième année que sa vie peut changer à jamais d'un seul coup. MPREG Harry/Draco

**&**

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin.

**&**

**Disclamer : **Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

**&**

Merci pour vos review's

Bonne lecture et à demain

**Eni et Onarluca**

**&**

**Chapitre 26 – Un long chemin.**

Progressivement, Harry reprit conscience. Il avait l'impression de percevoir des voix autour de lui, il sentait aussi un peu d'inconfort au niveau de son bras gauche, comme s'il avait été poussé contre un objet tranchant. Dans le lointain, il pouvait entendre le son régulier du moniteur cardiaque, ainsi qu'une forte odeur de désinfectant qu'il associait immédiatement à l'infirmerie de l'école. Il était confus ; était-il de retour à Poudlard ?

Il essaya de lever son bras, tentant de l'éloigner de ce qui l'irritait, mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait pas la force. Il rendit les armes dans un petit gémissement.

En entendant le léger bruit, les personnes présentes firent silence. Les conversations stoppèrent, et tous les yeux se dirigèrent vers la silhouette aux cheveux sombres qui se trouvait couchée depuis si longtemps sur le lit. Harry était inconscient depuis plus d'une semaine, et le blond ne quittait son chevet que rarement, ne voulant rater aucune évolution de l'état de santé du brun. A vrai dire, il ne le quittait que sous la menace de recevoir un sort de Nicole, Severus ou Sirius, et même ainsi, ce n'était que le temps de se doucher avant de retourner immédiatement auprès d'Harry. Sirius et Nicole n'étaient pas beaucoup mieux, ils ne sortaient que sous la menace d'être ensorcelés.

Harry eut beaucoup de visites durant la semaine suivant l'embuscade, et Albus jurait qu'il y avait une pièce du château, près de la volière, entièrement consacrée aux lettres de prompt rétablissement destinées au brun quand il irait mieux. Draco refusait de laisser Harry seul, même pendant la nuit. Alors Mme Pomfresh, à court d'arguments, autorisa le blond à se coucher dans le lit situé à côté de celui de son amour, pour autant qu'il accepte de se reposer chaque nuit.

Il fallut du temps pour que la magie d'Harry se stabilise, non seulement après la bataille, mais aussi à cause de la perte de son bébé. Il y avait eu également quelques fois durant la semaine écoulée, où la magie du brun devenait tellement instable qu'elle pouvait faire des dégâts irréparables sur lui ou pire, le tuer. Pas besoin de dire qu'à chaque fois, l'inquiétude était grande.

A présent, Sirius, Nicole, Severus, Remus et Draco prenaient leur repas du soir à une petite table dressée pour eux dans l'infirmerie. Depuis la chute de Harry et donc sa fausse couche, Draco refusait de manger à part entre les murs de l'aile hospitalière ; où il pouvait continuer de surveiller l'état de son compagnon. Lui et Sirius avaient pris presque tous leurs repas à cette petite table. Severus et Remus quant à eux, avaient pris l'habitude de se joindre à eux pour le souper. A l'occasion, Nicole les rejoignait lorsqu'elle ne se trouvait pas avec les jumeaux, et ses responsabilités à l'infirmerie le lui permettaient. Pour le moment, l'attention de tous était focalisée sur Harry, chacun priant pour que le jeune homme se réveille enfin et les rejoigne.

Draco entendit le grognement et sa tête pivota immédiatement pour regarder son compagnon. Le bruit avait été si léger que le blond n'était même pas certain de l'avoir bien entendu ou si c'était le fruit de son imagination. Mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il l'entendit une nouvelle fois, et il ne fut pas le seul, car Sirius et Nicole sautèrent de leur chaise et se ruèrent aux côtés d'Harry.

Draco se dirigea rapidement vers le Gryffondor et prit la main de son compagnon. De son autre main, il retira doucement les cheveux du front du brun. Le blond se pencha et d'une voix douce, commença à supplier son compagnon inconscient une fois de plus. **« Allez p'tit lion, tu peux le faire… J'ai vraiment besoin de toi, que tu te réveilles. Peux-tu faire cela pour moi ? Il y a trop longtemps que je n'ai pas vu tes magnifiques yeux verts, que penses-tu de les ouvrir que je puisse voir s'ils sont aussi verts que dans mes souvenirs. »**

Il haleta de surprise quand il sentit une légère pression sur sa main. Pour la première fois depuis cette nuit tragique, Harry lui répondait ; il avait serré sa main. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais au moins le Serpentard savait que son amour l'entendait et qu'il savait qu'il était près de lui. Severus, voyant l'expression de Draco, comprit ce qu'il se passait et partit prévenir Poppy et Albus qu'Harry montrait finalement des signes de réveil.

**« C'est bien p'tit lion, Je voudrais que tu serres ma main encore une fois si tu peux m'entendre. Crois-tu que tu peux faire ça pour moi ? »** Draco attendit quelques instants avant de sentir une petite pression. Il regarda les visages inquiets de Nicole, du parrain du brun et du meilleur ami de Sirius, son propre visage essayant de faire un petit sourire. **« Il m'entend, il a serré ma main. »**

Sirius était sur le point de pleurer quand Remus le prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte amicale. **« Harry va bientôt se réveiller et ainsi tout ira bien. Il faut seulement attendre et voir ce qu'il se passe. »** lui dit Remus d'une voix rassurante, alors que Sirius essayait de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

Harry entendait des voix, des voix familières qui lui parlaient. Elles semblaient inquiètes. Rassemblant les maigres forces qui lui restaient, il tenta à nouveau de bouger, cette fois pour ouvrir ses yeux. Il gémit vivement referma rapidement ses paupières alors que la lumière pénétrait douloureusement dans son crâne.

Draco n'en croyait pas ses yeux de voir Harry battre des cils après des jours et des jours d'attente et de prières. Enfin il ouvrait les yeux. Le magnifique regard ne resta pas longtemps visible quand il cria de douleur, avant de fermer une nouvelle fois les yeux. **« Que quelqu'un baisse la lumière ; elle lui fait mal. »** ordonna Draco.

C'est à ce moment que le directeur et Madame Pomfresh entrèrent dans l'aile hospitalière, suivis de près par Severus. Poppy regarda Nicole terminer de vérifier les signes vitaux du brun alors que Draco demandait des nouvelles de l'état de Harry. Le blond tendit une main et essuya doucement une larme qui s'était échappée d'un des yeux du brun et qui roulait à présent sur ses joues. **« P'tit lion, on a baissé la lumière, je te le jure. S'il te plait, ouvre les yeux pour moi. »**

Harry entendit les paroles de son amour et tenta d'ouvrir à nouveau ses yeux. Cette fois, la pièce était pleine d'ombres, on devait être soit tôt au matin, soit tard le soir. Il ne pouvait dire quelle était la bonne réponse. Dès que sa vision s'améliora, la première image qu'il vit, fut celle d'un Draco Malfoy épuisé, mais soulagé. L'impression de se trouver à sa place près de lui le submergea tandis qu'il souriait à son compagnon. Compagnon qui entreprit de couvrir son visage de baisers.

**« Oh Merlin Harry ! Oh Merci Merlin ! »** Le blond n'arrêtait pas de répéter ces paroles tout en continuant d'embrasser son amour. Le brun sourit et essaya de bouger pour embrasser son amoureux, mais à peine avait-il tenté de bouger légèrement son bras qu'il retomba sur le matelas, tandis que le Gryffondor gémit encore, mais cette fois ci d'épuisement.

Poppy commença à lui poser doucement des questions. **« Harry, as-tu mal quelque part ? »** Ce dernier acquiesça lentement et l'infirmière injecta une potion dans la perfusion intra-vasculaire. **« Cette potion va t'aider à soulager la douleur. A présent, sais-tu où tu te trouves ? »** Encore une fois Harry acquiesça. **« Ok Harry, je sais que as beaucoup de questions à nous poser, mais ce sera pour plus tard ; tu n'es pas encore assez remis pour cela. Je veux que tu te reposes, alors je vais te donner une potion de sommeil sans rêves qui va te faire dormir environ douze heures. Quand tu te réveilleras, j'espère que tu te sentiras mieux. »**

Harry détourna son attention de la sorcière et remarqua pour la première fois que Sirius, Remus, Severus et Dumbledore étaient également présents dans la pièce. Il fut choqué de voir leur apparence fatiguée et hagard, mais il sourit doucement en remerciement, espérant les rassurer de son état. Alors qu'il sentait que la potion de sommeil sans rêves commencer à agir, il rassembla ses dernières forces et leva lentement sa main vers son âme sœur. **« Dray… »**

Draco observa la médicomage examiner Harry et lui injecter plusieurs potions dans sa perfusion. Il se sentait comme dans du coton, alors que le soulagement le gagnait de savoir que son amour avait repris conscience et qu'il était assuré qu'il allait pouvoir se remettre. Tout à coup il entendit Harry souffler un mot, **« Dray, »** et lever sa main vers lui. Sachant que le besoin d'avoir un contact physique était réciproque, le blond prit rapidement la main du Gryffondor et lui fit un sourire. Il sentit une pression, l'attirant vers le lit. Il ne résista pas et s'allongea à côté de son compagnon, prenant le jeune homme dans ses bras. **« Reste »** furent les mots murmurés contre son torse.

**« Toujours mon Amour. Je resterai toujours avec toi. »**

La seconde fois qu'Harry se réveilla, il se rendit compte qu'il était entouré de chaleur. Il se tourna doucement et les yeux émeraude rencontrèrent du gris mercure. Le brun fut étonné quand il vit que Draco avait pleuré. Il tenta de se redresser et de caresser le visage de son compagnon. **« Pourquoi ? »**

Sa voix ressemblait plus à un croassement, car sa gorge était trop sèche. Comprenant son problème, Draco se retourna et prit un verre d'eau fraîche sur la table de nuit. Se mouvement permit aussi au blond de se reprendre avant de répondre à la question du brun.

Acceptant l'eau avec gratitude, Harry attendait toujours sa réponse tout en avalant de petites gorgées. L'eau fraîche était un délice tandis qu'elle coulait dans sa gorge.

**« Bon sang Harry, as-tu une seule idée de par quoi je suis passé durant cette semaine ? Ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai su que tu étais blessé ? »** Draco s'arrêta un moment de parler et détourna le regard, incapable de continuer. Prenant une grande inspiration, il se tourna vers le brun. **« Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin et que j'ai réalisé que tu étais dans mes bras, j'ai cru que je rêvais ; que ce n'était pas la réalité. Encore un instant auparavant, je ne croyais même plus pouvoir te serrer encore dans mes bras. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Ne t'avise plus jamais de me faire ce coup là, tu as compris ? »**

**« Jamais, Dray, je ne te quitterai plus jamais si je peux le faire. »**

**« Je sais mon Amour. Maintenant que je t'ai ramené à la vie, ne pense pas que je vais encore te laisser seul une seule seconde. »**

Harry sourit doucement et subitement son visage eut un air très sérieux. **« Je t'aime. »**

Une fois de plus, des larmes brillèrent dans les yeux de Draco, les rendant couleur argent liquide. **« Je t'aime aussi. »**

Après avoir donné un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son Amour, Draco sortit du lit. Au regard interrogatif du brun, il expliqua que maintenant que tout le monde allait être au courant de son réveil, il était fort probable qu'il ait des visiteurs. Le blond plaça plusieurs oreillers à la tête du lit et revint aider le Gryffondor à s'asseoir.

Tandis qu'Harry se débattait pour s'asseoir, il sentit une douleur intense dans le bas du dos. Prenant une forte inspiration et repoussant la douleur, il attendit que cette sensation désagréable se dissipe un peu avant d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'est cette embuscade et d'avoir été soumis à tout ces sorts, d'où son évanouissement, mais même s'il avait chuté de son balai, ce dont il était persuadé, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre d'où venait cette douleur qu'il ressentait dans la moitié inférieure de son corps. Il descendit sa main à tâtons le long de son corps, afin d'identifier l'origine de son mal.

Draco retint sa respiration quand Harry gémit sous la douleur, alors qu'il essayait de s'asseoir. Arrivant à ses côtés, il soutint le brun par la taille, afin de l'aider au mieux et de l'empêcher au maximum de faire des mouvements douloureux et de rouvrir sa plaie fraîchement soignée. Le blond redoutait ce moment autant qu'il l'avait espéré. Il savait qu'il devait informer Harry quant à sa fausse couche, mais il ne pensait pas que ça devrait se faire si vite après son réveil.

Le Serpentard savait que les raisons pour lesquelles Harry gardait l'origine des jumeaux secrète étaient excellentes, mais d'un autre côté, il était soulagé que certaines personnes de son entourage sachent qu'il était le père biologique de Matthew et Ethan. Il était très difficile pour lui de cacher tout l'amour et toute la fierté qu'il ressentait pour ces deux petits garçons. Mais plus encore, il avait hâte que cette guerre se termine, afin qu'ils puissent vivre officiellement comme une famille ; tout les quatre. Depuis qu'il savait pour ses deux fils, ils étaient rapidement devenus sa raison de vivre et de se battre.

Incapable de se préparer à cette discussion inévitable, Draco prit son courage à deux mains et attendit la question inévitable.

Le brun fronça les sourcils quand il sentit sa peau se tendre le long de la cicatrice qu'il avait eue à la naissance des jumeaux. **« Dray ? »**

**« Oui Harry ? »** Draco savait exactement la question que Harry se posait, mais il arrêta de parler, se donnant encore un peu de temps. Il avait besoin de s'assurer que ses émotions restaient sous contrôle, afin de pouvoir soutenir le brun quand il découvrirait la perte tragique. Il devait rester concentré sur Harry et pas sur lui-même.

**« Que m'est-il arrive après mon évanouissement ? Pourquoi mon ventre est douloureux ? Ai-je eu une blessure interne suite à ma chute ? »** Harry était confus, la seule fois où il avait ressenti ce genre de douleur avait été après la césarienne effectuée pour la naissance des jumeaux.

Draco s'assit en face du brun, sachant parfaitement qu'il devait être face à face pour parler. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de son Amour. **« Harry, »** commença-t-il. **« Te rappelles-tu de l'attaque ? »**

Perplexe face au sérieux et à la douleur qu'il voyait sur le visage du blond, Harry acquiesça.

**« Après avoir été frappé par plusieurs Stupéfixes, tu as fait une chute de vingt mètres. »**

Encore une fois, Harry acquiesça, encaissant ces nouvelles.

**« Nous avions déjà commencé à revenir vers Poudlard, quand on s'est rendus compte que tu ne nous accompagnais pas. Dès que nous avons vu ça, nous sommes retournés pour te porter secours, mais on n'est pas arrivés assez rapidement et je t'ai vu tomber. Ce fut un des moments les plus effrayants de ma vie. »″**

Le blond arrêta Harry quand il vit que ce dernier allait parler. **« J'ai dit un des plus effrayants, car le pire n'était pas encore arrive. On a pu empêcher les Mangemorts de s'approcher de toi, le temps que les renforts arrivent. Bon sang, Dumbledore lui-même est sorti du château quand il a su que tu étais vraiment en danger. »** Draco se rassit sur sa chaise et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

Harry essayait de sourire, mais il ne put que grimacer alors qu'une vague de douleur le traversait ; tout le monde savait que Dumbledore ne quittait jamais le château ; il devait rester sur le domaine de Poudlard pour que les protections persistent. Sa tâche principale en ces temps de guerre se résume principalement à protéger et diriger le château, ainsi que maintenir les barrières intactes entourant le domaine.

**« Grâce à cette aide inespérée, on a pu repousser les Mangemorts ainsi que Voldemort. Il n'était pas content de te laisser là, je dirais. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, j'ai atterri de suite et j'ai couru vers toi. »** La voix de Draco se cassa au souvenir du corps brisé de Harry reposant sur le sol, couvert de sang et ces quelques secondes pendant lesquelles il ne savait pas si son compagnon était toujours vivant ou pas.

**« Tu es un vrai miraculé, p'tit lion. Il y avait du sang partout. Dans un premier temps, je ne savais pas si… si… »** Sa voix se brisa de nouveau et Harry s'approcha pour prendre la main du blond.

**« Ce n'est rien Dray, je suis là et en vie. Quoi que tu aies à me dire, nous y ferons face ensemble. »** Le brun culpabilisa quand il réalisa combien son Serpentard avait souffert.

**« C'est seulement quand on t'a ramené à Poudlard et qu'on s'est rendu compte que tu continuais à saigner que Nicole s'est aperçue de ce qu'il se passait. »** La voix du blond devint rauque et cassée.

**« Harry, Amour, tu as fait une fausse couche. » **Alors qu'il disait ces mots, Draco faisait très attention à la réaction du brun. En premier lieu, il se demanda si le Gryffondor l'avait entendu, alors qu'il regardait le blessé sans réaction, assis sur le lit. Puis doucement, le blond vit que son compagnon réalisait, tandis que les yeux du brun perdaient de leur éclat, et que sa peau, déjà pâle, devenait presque translucide.

**« Qu… qu… Quoi ? »**

Draco ne lui répondit pas, il le regardait simplement alors qu'Harry essayait de comprendre la signification de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. D'un côté, le brun avait entendu les mots, mais n'arrivait pas à comprendre leur sens, sens tellement horrible pour être assimilé.

**« Mais c'est impossible. Pour avoir fait une fausse couche, il aurait fallu que je sois enceint, ce que je n'étais pas. Je l'aurai su si j'attendais un bébé. Je ne le suis pas. Tu dois faire une erreur. »** La voix du brun se fit suppliante pour finir sur une note de désespoir à la fin de sa phrase. **« Ce n'est pas possible ; dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai. Oh mon dieu, dis-moi que c'est faux. »**

Sachant qu'aucun mot ne pourrait réconforter son compagnon, Draco se leva et prit doucement Harry dans une forte étreinte, inquiet tant pour l'effet de cet ultime épreuve sur son esprit, que pour l'impact qu'elle aura sur la cicatrisation des plaies fraîchement refermées. Ils se serraient l'un l'autre, comme si leur vie en dépendait. Les deux jeunes hommes partageaient une douleur que seuls ceux qui avaient déjà connu cela pouvaient comprendre ; une douleur plus intense que le Doloris ; une douleur comprise seulement par ceux qui avaient déjà perdu un enfant.

Un peu plus tard, quand les larmes eurent séché sur leurs joues, Draco sentit qu'Harry était prêt à parler de ce qu'il s'était passé. Évidemment, ce ne serait pas les seules larmes qui couleraient, il y en aurait beaucoup d'autres, mais le blond savait qu'il était temps pour le Gryffondor de commencer à panser les blessures causées par ce dernier événement qui leur était tombé dessus, ils avaient besoin de faire leur deuil pour pouvoir avancer.

Le Serpentard se maudit de remettre le sujet sur le tapis quand il vit son Amour relever la tête, laissant apparaître ses yeux fatigués et emplis de peine. La dernière fois où il avait vu une telle douleur dans les yeux de quelqu'un était quand il avait été forcé de participer à la torture et l'assassinat une famille alors qu'il était un Mangemort. Moldue ou sorcière, ça n'avait pas d'importance, l'expression des parents, forcés à regarder leurs enfants mourir, ressemblait à celle qu'arborait Harry actuellement.

**« Je ne savais pas, Draco. Je te jure que je ne savais pas. Si j'avais été au courant, j'aurai agis d'une manière tout à fait différente. »** La voix douce de Harry était à peine reconnaissable.

**« Harry, mon Amour, je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne me suis douté de rien et Nicole non plus. Tu sais combien c'est difficile de détecter une grossesse masculine sorcière, alors tu n'as aucune raison de t'en vouloir. » **Le cœur de Draco battait à la chamade alors qu'il voyait Harry se débattre ; il aimait tellement ce jeune homme.

**« Combien ? »**

Le blond embrassa doucement le front de son compagnon avant de répondre. **« Nicole pense que tu devais en être environ à quatorze semaines. »**

**« Donc il a du être conçu seulement un mois ou moins après notre retour ici. »**

Draco acquiesça aux dires du brun.

**« Est-ce que tu sais…? »** La voix du brun se cassa et il ne put continuer de formuler sa question.

Sachant exactement ce qu'il voulait savoir, Draco lui répondit. **« Non Harry, c'était trop tôt. Nicole n'a pas pu déterminer le sexe du bébé. »** Normalement, le sort utilisé habituellement pour déterminer le sexe d'un bébé pouvait être exécuté dès le premier jour suivant la conception, mais comme il lisait l'aura du bébé, il ne pouvait pas fonctionner sur un fœtus décédé.

Durant un instant, aucun des deux hommes ne parla, ils étaient tout les deux plongés dans leurs pensées, se demandant ce qu'ils auraient fait si les choses s'étaient passées différemment.

Finalement, Harry chuchota, **« J'aurai aimé avoir d'autres enfants avec toi. Je me disais que ce serait bien si on avait pu avoir une fille, bien qu'une ribambelle de garçons m'aurait plu également, tant que les bébés soient les nôtres. »**

Pendant un moment, en entendant les mots de Harry _'Une ribambelle de garçons'_, Draco eut une image de son amour et lui-même avec les jumeaux et environ six autres petits garçons, tous entassés dans une petite maison du style Weasley. Le blond secoua la tête, sachant que même s'ils avaient voulu d'autres enfants, selon Nicole c'était à présent inenvisageable.

Le brun jeta un coup d'œil quand il sentit que Draco était plongé dans ses pensées, bien loin de lui, presque comme s'il allait encore lui annoncer plus de mauvaises nouvelles. **« Que se passé-t-il Dray, y a-t-il encore quelque chose que je dois savoir ? »**

Voulant rassurer son compagnon, Draco ajouta rapidement, **« Non, Harry, rien d'autre ne s'est passé, tout le monde va bien. C'est juste qu'après ton opération, Nicole m'a pris à part et m'a parlé de ton état. »** Le blond fit une pause ; il haïssait le fait que tout les mots du vocabulaire anglais lui faisaient défaut en cet instant. **« Tu vois Harry, tu été très gravement blessé, c'est vraiment un miracle que tu aies survécu à la chute et à la fausse couche, mais la vérité p'tit lion, il est fort probable que nous ne puissions plus jamais avoir d'autres enfants, il y avait trop de dégâts. Je suis désolé, P'tit lion. »**

Harry commença à trembler, des larmes dévalaient ses joues, alors qu'il réalisait l'étendue de la souffrance que cet horrible monstre avait provoquée. Pas seulement le fait que Voldemort ait causé la mort de l'enfant qu'aucun d'eux ne pourrait jamais connaître, mais à présent ils ne pourraient plus jamais avoir d'autres enfants.

Les tremblements du brun s'intensifiaient avec sa colère. Lorsque ses yeux semblèrent rayonner et que le taux de magie dans l'air augmenta au point qu'elle commença à apparaître physiquement, faisant briller plus que jamais les lumières, l'air autour d'eux tourbillonnant, Draco sut qu'il devait faire quelque chose, sinon Harry perdrait complètement le contrôle. La situation risquait de devenir dangereuse avec un sorcier de l'envergure du brun, surtout maintenant, il était encore trop tôt pour lui de faire de la magie, car il venait de se réveiller de son coma.

**« P'tit lion, tu dois te calmer, s'il te plait Harry, si tu continues comme ça tu vas finir par te blesser. S'il te plait, calme-toi. J'apprécierais vraiment que tu ne nous assommes pas. »**

Le brun sentait que le peu de contrôle qu'il avait sur lui-même s'effritait, alors il fit de son mieux pour se concentrer et se calmer. Sa magie était trop puissante à présent. S'il perdait le contrôle, il y aurait beaucoup trop de conséquences, et quoi qu'il en soit, il ne voulait pas que d'autres personnes innocentes souffrent.

Draco souffla de soulagement quand il sentit le niveau de magie redescendre à un niveau normal. Son soulagement fut de courte durée quand il vit Harry se tourner vers lui et qu'il remarqua que les yeux de son amour irradiaient encore étrangement.

**« Ça suffit maintenant Draco. »** Autant sa voix était faible un instant auparavant, étonnamment, elle était forte et déterminée. **« Je veux dire, Dray ; il va disparaître, et très bientôt. J'en ai marre de tout cela, et je refuse que ça dure plus longtemps. »** Sa voix devint plus forte et plus puissante. **« Cet enfoiré a tué notre bébé avant qu'il ait pu avoir la chance de voir le jour. Il mourra ; il mourra bientôt et de ma main. »**

Sachant qu'il ne pourrait rien ajouter, Draco embrassa doucement son compagnon sur les lèvres. Cette guerre avait provoqué un drame de trop. Voldemort avait fait inconsciemment sa seconde plus grosse erreur de son règne de Lord Noir quand il avait fait son sort de stupéfixion sur Harry. La première, bien sûr, fût son attaque fatale cette fameuse nuit d'Halloween chez les Potter, cette nuit qui avait scellé leur destin. Harry allait le battre à présent ; de cela, le blond n'en avait aucun doute, et il comptait être aux côtés de son amour à chaque moment.

Tellement pris dans ce tourbillon d'émotions, aucun des deux amoureux ne remarqua que leur conversation passionnée et privée était observée par trois paires d'yeux.

Draco avait raison, il y avait beaucoup de personnes inquiètes qui voulaient voir Harry pour se rassurer, pour voir s'il allait pouvoir continuer la lute. Malheureusement, certains d'entre eux venaient juste de réaliser que la route allait encore être longue. De plus, les deux plus vieux du groupe s'assuraient que leurs compagnons ne disent rien tant qu'ils ne seraient pas à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes dans son bureau.

Dès que la gargouille fut remise en place, Ron Weasley ne pouvait plus attendre plus longtemps. **« Bon sang, mais que s'est-il passé ? Je croyais qu'Harry avait juste eu des blessures internes suite à sa chute, pourquoi ont-ils parlé d'une fausse couche ? »**

La remarque de son époux sortit rapidement Hermione de sa stupeur. **« Mais bien sûr, tout s'explique à présent ; je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant. »**

**« Oui, ça répond à pas mal de questions, n'est-ce pas Hermione ? Et à bien y réfléchir, c'était évident, mais nous n'étions pas préparés à entendre la réponse. »** L'étincelle dans les yeux d'Albus brillait avec force quand il vit sur les visages des deux meilleurs amis du brun la réalisation apparaître lentement.

Voyant que Ron n'arrivait pas assez rapidement à la bonne conclusion, Hermione décida de l'aider. **« Réfléchis deux secondes Ron, réfléchis à ce qu'il s'est passé et ouvre ton esprit. A qui ressemblent les deux fils d'Harry ? »**

**« Ils ressemblent à Harry. »** Répondit Ron, têtu.

**« Bien, à part leurs cheveux et les yeux verts de Matthew, n'y a-t-il pas une autre ressemblance avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Je sais que l'autre ressemblance est minime, elle est bien là si on y regarde bien. Réfléchis à la forme de leur visage et de leur nez, et alors, si tu as encore besoin d'aide, pense à la couleur des yeux d'Evan. Evidemment, la forme de ses yeux est celle d'Harry et de son frère, mais la couleur… »** Hermione était frustrée que son mari n'arrive pas à assembler deux et deux. Evidemment, elle savait que Ron n'était pas aussi vif d'esprit qu'elle, mais pour une fois il le fut, il était un bon stratège. Son sens de la stratégie avait aidé à sauver des centaines de vies depuis le début de la guerre.

Le visage crispé de concentration, Ron commença à assembler les pièces du puzzle, Se remémorant Evan Potter lorsqu'il l'avait vu la dernière fois, il se concentra sur son visage. Il mit de côté les cheveux noirs et en bataille de Harry et commença à étudier le visage de l'enfant. Le menton lui était familier, ce n'était pas celui de Harry, mais il savait qu'il l'avait vu quelque part auparavant. Ce sentiment de familiarité augmenta alors que le roux étudiait le visage de l'enfant. Soudainement, la réponse le frappa alors qu'il regardait les yeux argentés, ces yeux qui ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à un Malfoy.

Hermione sut le moment où Ron avait compris ; sa respiration avait commencé à devenir irrégulière. **« Respire Ron, respire. Tout va bien ; ça ne change absolument rien. Tu savais qu'ils étaient ensemble avant. Harry t'avait même dit qu'il l'aimait, alors calme-toi. »**

Se concentrant sur sa respiration, Ron arriva à articuler, **« Bon sang, c'est une chose qu'il dorme avec lui, mais il a quand même des enfants. Harry, un homme, et il a donné naissance à la descendance des Malfoy. Harry et Malfoy… »** Il était trop choqué, il ne pouvait plus continuer.

La réaction de Ron ramena un vieux sentiment de protection envers Harry. **« Maintenant tu vas m'écouter, Ronald Weasley. Je ne te laisserai pas causer des problèmes à Harry et sa famille. EST-CE QUE TU M'ENTENDS ? »** Il n'y avait aucune erreur, s'il n'obéissait pas, il y aurait des répercussions.

**« Harry et Draco doivent faire face à un événement tragique, et nous devons tout faire pour les aider à le surmonter. »**

En voyant l'air incrédule de Ron, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter. **« Oui, nous devons soutenir Malfoy aussi. Harry et Draco n'auraient jamais pu avoir d'enfants s'ils n'avaient pas été des âmes sœurs, alors quoi que tu en dises, ils sont ensembles pour le reste de leur vie, et moi la première, je ferai en sorte que cette vie soit aussi longue et heureuse que possible, étant donné les circonstances. »**

**« Ils sont des âmes sœurs ? »**

**« Oui Ron, ils sont destinés l'un à l'autre. »** Dit Hermione, lui lançant son regard 'N'as-tu-jamais-rien-lu' avant de continuer. **« Les grossesses mâles sont extrêmement rares et ne peuvent survenir qu'entre deux sorciers très puissants, mais aussi il faut que leur âme soit en connexion avec celle de leur compagnon. »**

**« Effectivement Hermione, tu as raison comme toujours. »** Gloussa Albus ; les Weasley étaient toujours une source d'amusement. **« Mais à présent, je propose que nous gardions pour nous le secret de Draco et Harry. Ils ont besoin de temps pour panser leurs blessures. Et je sais que vous réalisez tous les deux que si cette nouvelle information s'ébruitait, ça pourrait devenir encore plus dangereux pour leur famille. Si des personnes viennent à être au courant que Harry a été capable de mettre au monde pas un, mais deux enfants, et bien, ceci additionné à sa grande puissance, tout cela pourrait inciter certains à les blesser encore une fois. C'est une option que nous ne pouvons accepter, pas à présent que nous sommes si proche du terme de cette guerre. »**

Dumbledore autorisa les Weasley à discuter un peu plus de ce qu'ils avaient découvert, avant d'ajouter. **« Et je crois que la fin est proche. Bientôt tout ceci ne sera plus qu'un récit dans un cours d'histoire. »**

Harry fut surpris de voir que seulement six heures s'étaient écoulées avant qu'il ne se réveille. Cette fois c'était l'odeur de nourriture qui l'avait tiré su sommeil. Madame Pomfresh lui assura que dès qu'il pourrait manger seul, elle lui retirerait l'intraveineuse qu'il avait dans le bras, qui lui aidait à se nourrir.

Une fois de plus, Draco aida Harry à s'asseoir dans son lit et il l'aida également à manger son repas. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose, juste un bouillon de poule, des haricots verts et un sandwiche au beurre et du lait, mais le brun le trouva délicieux. Malheureusement, à cause du fait qu'il n'avait plus mangé depuis longtemps, dû à son coma, son estomac ne put accepter beaucoup de nourriture et après avoir mangé à peine la moitié de son plateau, il ne put plus rien avaler. Il se recoucha contre ses oreillers après avoir terminé son repas, surpris d'être aussi fatigué après avoir simplement mangé.

Pompom ne fut pas étonnée des progrès du Gryffondor, mais accepta de retirer l'intraveineuse plus tard dans la soirée s'il mangeait au moins la même quantité que ce qu'il venait de manger, avant de se coucher pour la nuit. Peu après que la sorcière ait quitté son lit, Sirius et Nicole vinrent le voir.

Sirius prit sa forme de Sniffle, sauta sur le lit du brun et alla s'installer entre les deux hommes. Harry se sentait encore assez faible, mais apprécia les efforts de Sirius pour le faire sourire, tandis que ce dernier commençait à lui lécher le visage. Afin de ne pas être en reste, Draco prit également sa forme animagus et se battait gentiment avec Sirius pour lécher le visage du malade. **« Assez, assez… C'est déjà assez dégoutant d'être assailli par un chien, alors deux… Beurk. »**

Draco semblait insulté d'être considéré comme un chien et Harry avait beaucoup de mal à rester sérieux en regardant les yeux bruns du chien noir et ceux gris du loup. Voyant qu'il avait assez joué avec son filleul, Sniffle sauta hors du lit et se retransforma. Le Serpentard au contraire, décida de rester dans sa forme de loup et de se coucher à ses côtés de son compagnon de façon protectrice.

Nicole et Sirius étaient heureux de voir que le Gryffondor semblait aller beaucoup mieux. Ils s'assirent tout les deux sur des chaises proches du lit du malade et lui demandèrent ce qu'il s'était passé quand il était inconscient, essayant d'éviter le sujet sur la fausse couche. Avant que la conversation ne puisse aller plus loin, Severus et Remus se joignirent au groupe, voulant prendre des nouvelles du brun.

**« Alors, quand pensez-vous que je serai capable de sortir d'ici pour rejoindre mes appartements ? » **Demanda Harry, que l'atmosphère aseptique et blanche, doublée de l'envie de voir ses enfants rendait nerveux. Il sentait qu'il n'avait pas encore assez récupéré pour être autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie, mais rien ne l'empêchait de demander.

**« Allons Harry, je sais combien tu détestes être à l'infirmerie, mais la vérité, c'est que quand nous t'avons ramené à Poudlard, et bien… Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de bonne méthode pour dire ça. »** Sirius regarda Nicole, demandant de l'aide. Cette dernière acquiesça, l'encourageant. **« Bien… Tu étais en arrêt cardiaque. » **Sirius aurait voulu ravaler sa dernière phrase alors qu'il observait Harry précautionneusement, essayant d'évaluer sa réaction. Harry cependant, ne semblait pas surpris ou même concerné, tandis qu'il grogna, exprimant ce qu'il pensait de la situation. **« Je pense que tout le monde ici fera attention pour s'assurer que tu aies complètement récupéré et qu'il n'y ait plus aucun effet secondaire avant de pouvoir sortir. J'ai même l'impression que tu peux considérer cette pièce comme étant chez toi pour un moment. »** Personne ne voulait même commencer à aborder le sujet fausse couche, ni le temps qu'il faudrait pour qu'il soit à nouveau sur pied après ce traumatisme. De plus, comme il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'informations sur les grossesses masculines et sur les besoins de Harry pour récupérer tant physiquement que magiquement de sa fausse couche ; ils savaient qu'ils n'auraient pas d'autre chance.

**« Harry, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que tu ne semblais pas surpris quand Sirius a parlé de ton état quand nous t'avons ramené ici. »** Hésita Remus. Sa relation avec Harry avait progressé doucement, bien qu'ils ne fussent pas aussi proches qu'avant. Le loup-garou reconnaissant envers Sirius et Severus pour l'intégrer dans leur petite famille, lui permettant de se rapprocher du brun, et au jeune homme de s'habituer à la présence de Remus dans sa vie. Pouvoir passer du temps avec les petits-enfants de Cornedrue était un bonus supplémentaire exceptionnel.

Harry observa l'homme se tenant devant lui. Il savait que Remus était vraiment désolé de ce qu'il s'était passé quand le brun était à l'école et malgré cela il ne lui avait pas complètement pardonné. D'un côté il comprenait pourquoi il avait fait confiance à Dumbledore. Bon sang, tout le monde lui faisait confiance. Mais se rappelant la promesse faite à ses parents, il savait qu'il devait passer par-dessus la trahison de Remus et si possible, lui pardonner. **« Et bien en fait, il y a quelque chose dont je dois parler avec vous deux. » **Il ne savait pas vraiment comment faire pour leur faire part du message de ses parents. **« Mais premièrement je veux que vous me promettiez que vous ne m'interromprez pas et que vous me laisserez terminer mes explications avant de me poser vos questions. »**

Curieux de connaître ce que le filleul de Sirius avait à dire, chacun acquiesça.

**« Après que je sois tombé… »** Harry fut interrompu par un hurlement. **« Si tu ne peux pas rester tranquille, tu n'as qu'à quitter la pièce jusqu'à ce que j'aie terminé. » **Rappelé à l'ordre, le loup arrêta de hurler et déposa sa tête sur les genoux du brun. **« Comme je le disais, après que je sois tombé, j'ai perdu conscience durant un moment. Pendant ce ****temps, je pouvais sentir cette terrible douleur ainsi que le fait que je perdais du sang, je savais seulement que je ne m'en sortirais pas. Tout autour de moi était noir et je perdis conscience encore une fois, et alors, sortie de nulle part, une lumière éclatante est apparue. Cette lumière était chaude et accueillante, et j'ai été attiré par elle. Alors que j'arrivais plus près, j'ai vu que c'étaient des personnes qui m'attendaient. Il y en avait beaucoup que je n'avais jamais vues ; je suppose que c'étaient mes grands-parents ainsi que d'autres membres de la famille. Mais le plus important, ma mère et mon père étaient là.**** »** Sirius laissa échapper un halètement et agrippa rapidement la main de Remus pour obtenir du soutien.

**« Ils m'ont expliqué que j'étais mort, mais que vous faisiez tout votre possible pour me ramener. Je n'ai pas pu passer beaucoup de temps avec eux, mais nous avons profité de ce peu de temps. Avant que je ne sois renvoyé ici, ils m'ont demandé de faire quelque chose pour eux. Ils voulaient que je te dise, Sirius, d'arrêter de culpabiliser pour leur mort. Ils ne t'en veulent pas et ils n'aiment pas te voir culpabiliser. Remus, ils veulent que tu prennes soin de toi. Ils te pardonnent de ne pas m'avoir cru et de ne pas m'avoir aidé quand j'ai été envoyé en prison. »** Il fit une pause, il était vraiment fatigué d'avoir eu cette conversation pleine d'émotions fortes maintenant. **« Alors mon père m'a dit qu'il aurait une petite conversation avec vous en son temps. »**

Les deux amis regardaient Harry avec incrédulité. **« Pour finir, ma mère m'a demandé de vous donner ce message 'Lily envoie tout son amour au chien galeux et à l'adorable loup'. Je voulais juste que vous sachiez combien vous comptez pour eux. »** Le visage du brun était blême d'avoir tant parlé et sa voix avait diminué pour terminer en un murmure.

Remus agrippait si fort la main de Sirius qu'il risquait fort de briser quelques uns des os les plus petits. Des larmes perlaient également le long de son visage. **« Mais… Comment ? »**

**« Oh Merlin… Harry, es-tu sûr qu'ils ont su dire tout cela ? »** Demanda Sirius, observant Harry comme si la réponse pouvait sauver le monde.

N'ayant presque plus d'énergie, le brun ne put qu'hocher de la tête.

**« Harry, est-ce que tes parents avaient d'autres messages ? »** Demanda la voix du directeur, tandis qu'il s'avançait vers le lit. Le Gryffondor n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence pendant qu'il parlait.

**« En fait oui. »** Il regarda le vieil homme, pensant à ce que son père lui avait dit à propos des dangers de croire ses propres sources. **« Ils étaient très mécontents que vous m'ayez envoyé chez les Dursley pendant mon enfance. »** Il redirigea son attention sur le loup gris couché sur le lit. **« Nous avons également parlé à propos de ma relation avec Draco et ils m'ont dit qu'ils approuvaient et qu'ils voulaient que nous prenions soin l'un de l'autre, ainsi que de Matthew et Evan. »** Le loup Draco lécha la main du brun pour montrer sa joie et son soutien. **« Mon père m'a parlé de Quidditch. »** A ces mots, tous présents gloussèrent. **« Il m'a dit également que la mort de Cédric n'était pas ma faute, que Cédric ne m'en voulait pas. Pour terminer, ils m'ont donné quelques conseils et m'ont demandé de faire quelque chose pour eux, chose que j'ai promise et que je vais essayer de faire. Enfin, ils m'ont dit qu'ils étaient fiers de moi et qu'ils m'aimaient. »** Harry s'arrêta un instant, faisant un sourire empreint de tristesse. **« C'était la première fois que je pouvais les entendre me dire ça, du moins que je me souvienne. »**

Après un léger pop, Harry se retrouva dans les bras de Draco qui le serrait fort contre lui. Tout doucement, le brun ajouta. **« C'est probablement un des meilleurs souvenirs que j'ai. »** Sachant que seul cet état émotionnel avait permis à Harry de continuer à parler si longtemps malgré sa fatigue, le blond aida son compagnon à se recoucher.

Saisissant l'allusion, la plupart des personnes présentes laissèrent le couple seul et partirent discuter de ce retournement de situation. Dans une dernière étreinte, Sirius se leva et, avec un sourire, se détourna pour quitter la pièce. Alors qu'il s'approchait de la porte, il dut s'empêcher de glousser tandis qu'il entendait Harry marmonner. **« Hey, est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce qu'il est arrivé à mon balai ? »**

Harry garda ses yeux fermés, prétendant dormir quand il entendit le son de chaussures ne pouvant appartenir qu'à ses fils. Il était très inquiet, car Pompom lui avait demandé d'attendre de se sentir mieux avant de les autoriser à rendre visite à leur papa. Finalement, Draco arriva à convaincre l'infirmière que les garçons manquaient énormément à leur papa et qu'ils avaient besoin de le voir pour se rassurer, qu'il pourra bientôt revenir à la maison. Et comme chacun, Pompom ne pouvait pas résister à un Malfoy ; elle se retrouva rapidement à organiser l'entrevue personnellement.

Aussi douloureux que c'était de savoir qu'ils ne pourraient plus avoir d'autres enfants, il se sentit heureux d'avoir pu avoir les deux merveilles qu'ils avaient faites ensemble. Matthew et Evan lui manquaient énormément et il était impatient de pouvoir à nouveau les serrer dans ses bras.

Harry essaya de ne pas sourire, tandis qu'il faisait semblant de dormir, quand il entendit la petite voix aigüe d'Evan dire dans un murmure exagéré. **« Chuuuuut… Papa dort. »**

**« Je sais, **_**gros béta.**_**»** Harry frissonna en entendant la réplique de son autre fils. Les personnes qui pensaient que les deux enfants étaient 'terribles' n'avaient jamais du éduquer d'enfants de trois ans.

**« Matthew, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de la façon d'appeler les gens ? »** Réprimanda Draco. Le brun avait vraiment du mal à s'empêcher de signaler qu'il était réveillé et qu'il écoutait leur conversation. Autant il aimait Draco avant, autant il trouvait que le 'Draco papa' était totalement irrésistible. Il savait que le Serpentard doutait de ses compétences en tant que père, mais en toute honnêteté, il prenait son rôle de parent avec un naturel qui le surprit. C'était simple, le blond était un excellent papa.

**« Tu disais de ne pas donner de nom à quelqu'un quand d'autres personnes étaient dans les environs. »**

Le brun ne put se retenir, il haleta en entendant la phrase sans aucun sens que Draco avait fait entrer dans la tête de ses fils. **« Tu lui as dit **_**quoi **_**? »**

Haussant les sourcils à la manière Malfoy, Draco sourit à son amoureux tandis qu'il conjurait deux petites chaises près du lit du brun pour que les garçons puissent s'asseoir. **« Alors tu étais éveillé finalement. »**

Ne voulant pas s'asseoir sur la chaise, Evan grimpa sur le lit, donnant un gros câlin et un gros bisou à son papa. **« Tu m'as manqué, Papa. »**

Harry cligna des yeux rapidement pour ne pas laisser couler les larmes se formant dans ses yeux en entendant les mots de son fils. **« Tu m'as manqué aussi mon Cœur. »**

Ne voulant pas être mis de côté par son jumeau, Matthew poussa son frère pour qu'il puisse donner lui aussi son câlin et son bisou. **« Tu m'as manqué plus, Papa. »**

Après avoir rendu son câlin à son fils aux yeux vert, Harry se déplaça, afin qu'ils puissent tous les trois se mettre confortablement dans le lit. **« Tu m'as manqué aussi Matty. Vous m'avez tous les deux manqué, encore plus que le chocolat, vous imaginez. »**

Les jumeaux gloussèrent, c'était une vieille blague qu'Harry ressortait quand il revenait sous sa forme d'Emrys Kingston, après un long voyage. Il leur disait qu'ils lui avaient manqué, mais pas autant que le chocolat. Le chocolat était l'aliment préféré du brun, il pourrait en manger à tout les repas. Draco secoua doucement la tête en marmonnant qu'il pourrait recevoir un Gallion chaque fois que Harry disait que 'un repas sans chocolat n'était pas un vrai repas'.

Draco sourit en regardant l'attroupement de tignasses noires sur le lit ; les garçons allaient aider son amoureux pour qu'il guérisse, ils arriveraient à panser ses blessures au cœur. Après avoir été mis au courant de la fausse couche, le Gryffondor avait sombré dans une légère dépression et le blond craignait que son mental n'interfère avec son rétablissement physique. La douleur qu'engendrait la perte d'un enfant ne s'en irait jamais, Draco n'en avait aucun doute, mais il espérait qu'avec du temps et l'amour de ses fils, la douleur s'atténuerait pour devenir plus supportable.

Interceptant l'invitation silencieuse du brun, le Serpentard se joignit à sa famille pour s'installer sur le lit magiquement agrandi.

Nicole entra dans l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers l'extrémité de l'aile hospitalière, où les chambres privées se situaient. Transférant le lourd plateau qu'elle tenait des deux mains, elle ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre de Harry.

Traversant silencieusement la pièce, Nicole déposa le plateau contenant le dîner du malade sur une petite table d'hôpital et s'autorisa à regarder autour d'elle. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans ses veines quand elle regarda la petite famille endormie dans le lit, simplement heureux d'être à nouveau ensembles.

Elle avait été abasourdie durant toutes ces nuits quand elle avait réalisé qu'Harry faisait une fausse couche. Aucun homme n'avait jamais pu retomber enceinte une seconde fois, mais encore une fois, aucun autre n'avait pu mettre au monde des jumeaux. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'idée que Harry et Draco puissent avoir d'autres enfants, et à voir leur réaction quand le diagnostic est tombé, ils n'espéraient pas non plus en avoir d'autres. Le fait que cela ne se soit jamais produit auparavant vient peut-être du fait que peu de sorciers furent capables de concevoir un enfant, et que la moitié d'entre eux sont morts durant le processus.

Nicole savait qu'il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps avant que la frayeur qu'elle avait ressentie en voyant son meilleur ami mourir ne disparaisse. Elle était reconnaissance aux divinités qui avaient au brun de revenir près d'eux. Elle soupçonnait même qu'il serait mort sans une quelconque intervention divine. Elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il se serait passé s'ils l'avaient perdu ; cette pensée était trop horrible pour l'envisager.

Elle s'organisait pour arranger quelques moments avec son ami en privé à chaque occasion, ce qui n'était pas simple, puisque Draco le laissait rarement seul. Mais durant une de ses séances de soins, Harry s'était senti assez bien après avoir dormi la plupart de la journée et ils avaient pu avoir un moment pour parler de cœur à cœur. C'était bon de pouvoir s'asseoir près du brun, et juste se soulager de toute la tension, la douleur et la peine ressentie. Elle avait presque oublié l'intimité qu'ils avaient partagée quand ils vivaient en Californie. Après beaucoup de larmes et de câlins, ils se sentirent un peu mieux. Ils savaient que quoi qu'il arrive, ils seraient là l'un pour l'autre.

Les trois têtes noires se rejoignant sur la montagne de coussins, surmontée d'une tête blonde était adorable à regarder. Nicole était contente de la présence du blond dans leurs vies. Il fut un soutien et une force durant toute la convalescence du brun, et les enfants l'adoraient. Tous ceux qui connaissaient Harry avant pouvaient dire qu'il manquait quelque chose, mais la première fois qu'elle avait vu Harry et Draco ensemble, il fut facile de deviner que la pièce manquante était Draco. Ils se complétaient mutuellement.

D'un côté, elle rechignait à les interrompre, mais d'un autre côté, elle savait qu'il était important que le brun mange. Les perfusions d'intraveineuses avaient été retirées récemment, et Pompom avait menacé son patient de lui remettre si son appétit n'augmentait pas.

**« Hello les garçons, il est temps de se lever… Papa a besoin de manger et il faut que vous alliez à l'école. »**

Comme elle l'avait prévu, Draco fut le seul à bouger à sa première tentative de réveil de la famille Potter. Elle avait compris il y a longtemps que c'était une tâche périlleuse que de les réveiller ; ce devait être inscrit dans les gènes Potter.

Pas du tout impressionnée par le regard protecteur du blond, Nicole se dirigea vers l'endroit où se trouvaient les jumeaux, entre leurs parents, et elle commença à les secouer doucement. D'habitude elle les réveillait avec des chatouilles, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'ils appuient accidentellement sur les blessures de leur papa.

Matthew leva ses yeux pleins de fatigue vers sa nourrice. **« Diner ? Du poulet pané ? »** Demanda-t-il entre deux bâillements.

**« Allez petit dormeur, il faut se lever pour que ton papa puisse manger, puis je vous amènerai dans la Grand Salle pour manger, c'est promis »** Nicole sourit quand elle dit les mots magiques. Les deux garçons étaient fascinés par la Grande Salle et faisaient tout pour pouvoir s'y rendre, spécialement durant les repas.

Le sourire de Nicole se fana quand elle vit Evan commencer seulement à bouger. S'il y avait quelqu'un qui devait dormir aussi longtemps qu'Harry, c'était le petit garçon. Il faisait de terribles cauchemars, qui semblaient être plus mauvais depuis que son papa était blessé, et à chaque fois il n'arrivait pas à se rendormir.

S'approchant d'Harry, Nicole aida les deux garçons à descendre du lit d'hôpital et les prépara pour aller diner.

La perte de la chaleur du corps de ses enfants fit grogner le brun, qui roula sur le dos. L'odeur habituelle du bouillon de poule, accompagné cette fois par un sandwiche au fromage grillé attaqua son nez. **« J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié les cornichons cette fois. »** Dit-il à Nicole, se souvenant qu'elle insistait à chaque fois pour avoir des cornichons à chaque fois que Nola faisait ces sandwiches pour eux.

**« Évidemment que je n'ai pas oublié. Qui serait assez fou pour servir des sandwiches grillés sans cornichons ? »** Dit-elle au brun qui ouvrait les yeux. **« Maintenant assied-toi et mange avant que je ne doive mettre un sort pour tout réchauffer. »**

Examinant avec désintérêt le plateau que Nicole avait apporté, Harry ajouta. **« Bien, tu peux parfaitement sortir, et si ça refroidit je pourrai le réchauffer moi-même. »** Avant que ses mots ne sortent de sa bouche, il savait que la demande serait rejetée pour deux raisons. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé de son coma, tout le monde s'était mis en tête de le faire manger, tant et si bien qu'il ne faisait pratiquement que manger la plupart du temps. Et deuxièmement, il avait l'ordre strict de ne pas utiliser de magie tant que Pompom ne lui autorisait pas, il n'était même pas autorisé à conjurer le plus petit sort de première année. La dernière fois qu'il avait demandé quand il pourrait refaire de la magie, le regard que lui avait lancé Pompom lui fit comprendre qu'il était fou de même poser cette ridicule question, il devrait donc encore attendre.

Ni Draco, ni Nicole n'avaient répondu au malade boudeur. Ils savaient que la seule bonne façon était de laisser Harry bouder pendant un moment et que bientôt il mangerait son repas comme le bon garçon qu'il était.

Voyant que le brun était dans les bras du blond et que ce dernier n'était pas prêt à le lâcher, elle prit en charge Matthew et Evan pour aller manger leur propre diner. **« Hé les garçons, n'oubliez pas vos chapeaux. »**

Elle rit en voyant les jumeaux mettre immédiatement leur chapeau, laissé sur une chaise. Harry observa les casquettes de baseball que Matthew et Evan venaient juste de mettre. Elles étaient toutes les deux vertes claires avec un logo. Elles avaient une inscription devant. Il envoya un regard choqué à Draco et Nicole quand il lut la phrase obscène que ses fils portaient sur leur casquette.

Eclaircissant sa voix, il dit d'une voix faussement calme. **« Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer pourquoi Matthew et Evan portent des casquettes de baseball disant ****'Super Dooper Pooper*'**** ? » **

Continuant à sourire, Nicole fit un clin d'oeil à Draco. **« C'est leur récompense. »**

Harry s'inquiétait, est-ce que tout le monde avait perdu l'esprit ? **« Si c'est comme ça que tu les récompenses, je me demande comment tu les punis. »**

La jeune femme se pencha et embrassa le brun sur la joue. **« Maintenant que tu en sais plus, je ne ferai jamais rien pour vous blesser toi ou les garçons, maintenant, pour Draco, c'est une autre histoire. »**

Ne se laissant pas distraire par la dispute de Nicole et Draco, Harry revint sur l'inscription sur les casquettes. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, les garçons semblaient fiers de leur chapeau, comme s'ils portaient une récompense. **« Ok, et donc, pourquoi ont-ils été récompensés ? »**

**« Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour qu'il s'en aperçoive. »** Ricana Draco en regardant la jeune femme brune.

**« En fait, il n'est pas totalement présent, on verra combien de temps ça prendra, mais tu ne donnes aucun autre indice. »** Répondit-elle, essayant de ne pas glousser en voyant le regard inquiet du brun.

Les indices verbaux et physiques montrés par ses amis firent réaliser qu'il passait à côté de quelque chose d'important. Lentement, il essaya de lire au-delà des inscriptions sur la casquette de Matthew… 'Super Dooper Pooper'*****. Pourquoi cette foutue phrase lui était familière ? Puis il réalisa. Bien sûr !

Harry ne put empêcher un énorme sourire d'apparaître sur son visage. C'était génial, grandiose même… **« Ils y arrivent. »** Haleta le brun, regardant Draco et Nicole pour qu'ils puissent confirmer. Les voyant acquiescer, il alla serrer ses deux fils dans ses bras, leur donnant un énorme câlin.

**« Je suis si fier de vous deux. »** Il les serrait si fort dans ses bras que Draco commençait à s'inquiéter.

**« Tu sais, p'tit lion, ils ont besoin de respirer de temps en temps. »**

Le brun relâcha son étreinte à contre cœur, grimaçant légèrement quand il sentit une petite douleur au niveau d'une blessure lorsqu'il bougeait. Ils avaient débuté l'apprentissage du pot peu après leur troisième anniversaire, mais couronné de peu de succès. Aucun des deux garçons ne voulait gâcher leur précieux temps à utiliser les toilettes. Voyant le peu d'intérêt des jumeaux, Nicole avait suggéré de leur montrer une vidéo moldue pour les motiver. Après s'être procuré le DVD, ainsi qu'un lecteur modifié pour pouvoir fonctionner à Poudlard, le jeu put commencer. Du point de vue des adultes, cette vidéo était vraiment ridicule ; elle montrait des enfants d'environ trois ans allant aux toilettes. Pour on ne savait quelle raison, les garçons semblaient beaucoup aimer ça. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de la regarder, encore et encore, parfois trois fois d'affilées.

A présent, le Gryffondor devait revoir son opinion sur cette vidéo, vu qu'il l'avait sous-estimée. Quoi qu'il en soit, le résultat était le même, c'était une étape supplémentaire accomplie dans la vie de ses fils, et Harry se joignit à la joie collective.

**À suivre**

***Note de la bêta traductrice –Remus james lupin :* 'Super Dooper Pooper' : **à traduire par** '****Super Faiseur**** (ou Fouteur si on reprend l'expression) ****de Merdre'**mais j'ai pensé que c'était mieux de laisser le mot anglais, ça sonne mieux qu'en français …


	27. Voir, c'est croire

**Auteur :** The Shadow Bandit

**Titre original : **A moment in time

**Titre en Français :** Un moment dans le temps

**Rating : **M

**Genre : Général/**Romance

**Couple : **Draco M./Harry P.

**État de la fic original : **35 (FINI)

**État de la fic Française :** 27; **Traduits : **FINI

**Traductrices : **Ju-chan et Mimi-chan

**Bêta traductrice: **Remus James Lupin

**Bêta correctrice : **Yakumo17

**& **

**Résumé :** Harry apprend au cours de sa septième année que sa vie peut changer à jamais d'un seul coup. MPREG Harry/Draco

**&**

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin.

**&**

**Disclamer : **Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

**&**

Bonne lecture et rendez vous demain pour la suite

**Eni et Onarluca**

**&**

**Chapitre 27 : Voir, c'est croire.**

Après une semaine complète au lit, Harry fut finalement libéré de l'hôpital. Les nouvelles de son rétablissement frappa la communauté comme une tornade et Poudlard fut une fois de plus inondé de lettres et de cadeaux de meilleurs vœux des proches de la résistance en Europe, comme la plupart des gens s'immergeaient dans la fête. Gêné par cette immense démonstration d'affection, Harry, avec Draco, Sirius et Nicole, passèrent plusieurs soirées à ouvrir les lettres et les cadeaux. Ensemble, le groupe répondit aux nombreuses lettres avec des réponses appropriées et les remercièrent pour les messages. Draco eut quelques réponses choisies à la douzaine de gens et plus qui écrivaient à Harry pour le demander en mariage. Heureusement pour les âmes inconnues, Nicole intercepta les lettres avant que le hibou postal puisse les prendre. La favorite de Sirius était une demande qui offrait à Harry 100.000 galions s'il épousait la fille d'un gentleman et un autre 100.000 galions quand ils auraient leur premier fils.

Draco frissonna en entendant le hurlement stressant que le vent produisait quand il battait durement contre l'ancien château. C'était dans des cas comme ça qu'il aurait aimé n'avoir jamais convaincu Harry de quitter le soleil de Californie. Il n'y avait jamais de temps comme ça là-bas.

Au moins le temps misérable du dehors n'avait pas affecté la chaleureuse et joviale ambiance qui imprégnait le château. Il semblait que partout où on allait, les gens était heureux et souriants. Assurés, comme les jours passés, que les vacances étaient proches, mais Draco ne pouvait se souvenir d'un sentiment d'une telle chaleur et de contentement dans l'air depuis l'époque où il avait été étudiant.

Même les décorations de cette année semblaient plus brillantes et plus festives. Noël était dans moins de deux semaines, mais Draco était sur que ce n'était pas la seule raison de cette bonne gaieté.

Ils avaient gagné. Enfin, après toutes ces batailles sanglantes et toutes ces nuits en réunions stratégiques, ils avaient vraiment gagné. Les attaques de Voldemort avaient incroyablement diminué, et quand ils sortaient de l'ombre, les Mangemorts s'enfuyaient généralement quand l'Ordre et Harry en particulier se montraient. Pendant le mois qu'Harry passa à l'hôpital, il gagna en réputation comme ses pouvoirs continuaient à grandir et se renforcer. Les Mangemorts savaient qu'ils ne faisaient pas le poids, aussi bien individuellement qu'en groupe, contre les pouvoirs d'Harry. Harry était une vraie machine à lui seul et quiconque se mettait sur le chemin de son objectif devait le payer, parfois chèrement.

Ces affreuses robes violettes dont Draco se plaignait avec véhémence se trouvèrent être finalement un avantage. Au cas où Harry décidait qu'il n'irait pas se battre à la prochaine bataille, ce qu'il faisait rarement mais il y avait toujours des fois où il en évitait une, il prêtait son horreur violette ou celle de Draco à un des membres de l'Ordre. Dans la plupart des cas, tout ce que les Mangemorts avaient besoin de voir était cette tâche violette dans la mer de robes rouges et bleues et ils tournaient généralement les talons et fuyaient.

La douleur qu'ils partageaient suite à la perte de leur enfant à naître était toujours présente dans leurs esprits. Mais dans le cas d'Harry, il transforma sa perte en un féroce cri de ralliement et dans les situations où il aurait montré de la miséricorde pour un Mangemort, à présent il n'y en avait aucune. Regarder Harry au combat était un spectacle terrifiant. Heureusement que quelle que soit la divinité qui veillait sur eux, Harry restait bon et pur, parce que s'il avait montré la plus petite inclinaison pour forcer d'autres à se soumettre à sa volonté, il y aurait eu très peu de chances que quelqu'un puisse y faire quelque chose. On n'aurait pas pu l'arrêter. Même maintenant, alors que le nombre de Mangemorts morts augmentaient, la détermination du collectif des adeptes du Seigneurs des Ténèbres échouait. Personne ne voulait faire face à la furie de Harry sur un champ de bataille, pas un. Aucun signe de Voldemort n'avait finalement été vu depuis la nuit fatidique de l'embuscade. Harry était convaincu qu'il attendait, se regroupant pour un dernier affrontement final, mais pour le moment, il n'y avait pas eu confirmation de cette théorie.

Draco savait qu'Harry n'avait même pas encore affronté leur perte. Si l'homme aux cheveux corbeaux continuait à ce rythme, il se dirigeait inévitablement vers une dépression, mais en toute honnêteté, il n'y avait rien que Draco puisse faire pour ça. Dans les rares occasions où il essayait de discuter de la fausse couche, la réponse typique de Harry était "Dray, pas maintenant, je ne suis pas encore prêt pour en parler." Ils avaient mutuellement convenu de ne pas le mentionner aux jumeaux. Ils estimaient que les jumeaux n'étaient pas assez âgés pour comprendre. Peut-être quand ils seraient beaucoup plus âgés ils leur diraient, mais pour l'instant il était préférable de ne pas le faire.

Fumseck était devenu une source inattendue de réconfort pour l'homme aux cheveux corbeaux. En plus d'une occasion, Draco trouva plus pour son amusement Fumseck et Harry entretenir ce qui semblait être une intense conversation dans la pièce commune. Pas qu'aucune conversation avec un immortel tel qu'un phénix puisse être autre chose qu'intense. Cependant, quand Draco questionnait Harry sur ces réunions, Harry souriait seulement et disait qu'elles n'étaient vraiment pas aussi importantes. Pourtant, Draco doutait qu'elles étaient aussi insignifiantes qu'Harry les faisait paraitre mais accepta de voir son amant les dénigrer comme il était toujours de meilleures humeurs après ces conversations avec le vieil oiseau.

Fumseck aussi semblait être beaucoup plus heureux depuis le retour d'Harry. Si le phénix n'était pas en dehors du château pour une mission de l'Ordre, il était habituellement en présence d'Harry. Les gens avaient même remarqué qu'il semblait que le familier de Dumbledore avait abandonné le vieux Directeur, pas que Albus semblait s'en préoccuper. Il semblait être aussi heureux que n'importe qui avec le nouvel arrangement de Fumseck.

Draco estima qu'avec le nombre de gens qui avait été témoin du traumatisme d'Harry, beaucoup de gens avaient réalisé la vérité derrière sa parenté avec les garçons. Mais jusqu'à présent, il semblait que seul un petit nombre du personnel médical, Minerva, Dumbledore, Remus et, au grand désarroi de tous, la belette et son épouse savaient maintenant la vérité.

Personne ne lui avait dit quoi que ce soit directement, mais à plusieurs reprises il avait senti quelqu'un le regardant et cela prouvait seulement à montrer qu'il était l'objet d'un des regards scrutateurs des Weasley. Draco n'était pas stupide. Il savait que les Weasley voulaient se réconcilier avec Harry, et la position de Harry envers ce groupe particulier de têtes rousses s'était considérablement adoucit après sa surprenante conversation avec ses parents.

S'il n'avait pas eu la fausse couche, Harry aurait probablement travaillé plus dur pour tenir la promesse faite à ses parents. Mais pour l'instant, en dehors de sa famille immédiate, son principal objectif était la vengeance. Il n'y avait pas le moindre doute qu'Harry n'allait pas s'arrêter jusqu'à ce que Voldemort ait été totalement détruit. Il n'y aurait pas d'échappatoire, cette fois, peu importe combien à quel point ce pauvre fou était proche de l'immortalité. C'était vraiment une question de temps pour que le sombre chapitre de l'histoire de Voldemort soit définitivement clos.

Rien qu'en pensant aux jumeaux, Draco avait le sourire aux lèvres. Il était actuellement sur le chemin de la garderie pour les surprendre en les prenant plus tôt. Harry allait être en retard ce soir à cause d'une autre réunion stratégique. L'Ordre avait effectivement planifié une attaque offensive, ce qui était en soi rare. L'Ordre estimait qu'un tel mouvement serait imprévu et prendrait le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses suivants au dépourvu. En outre, tous étaient fatigués de cette guerre et savaient qu'avec Harry de leur côté, ils avaient une sacrée chance d'être vainqueur.

Après que les grandes décisions furent arrêtées, Draco décida de s'échapper et de laisser les détails fastidieux pour les autres. Il préférait passer son temps avec ses fils que dans une salle étouffante à écouter des gens se disputer jusqu'à ce qu'Harry en eût assez des querelles et décide de ce qui allait se passer. Draco secoua la tête. Il ne comprenait pas comment Harry supportait d'écouter ces disputes constantes avant d'intervenir et de décider les choses. C'était vraiment drôle, après qu'Harry eût parlé, personne n'osait le contredire, même pas ce vieux fou de Dumbledore.

Draco s'arrêta à l'entrée de la garderie. Il aimait généralement prendre une minute ou deux pour observer Matthew et Evan avant qu'ils ne le voient. Matthew était actuellement dans un coin construisant une structure de blocs et Evan était assis à une table d'enfant faisant un dessin avec des crayons de couleurs sorciers. Les enfants avaient reçu le plus grand lot de l'équivalent sorcier des crayons de couleurs Crayola. Il n'avait rien de mieux dans le monde sorcier. Ces bâtons colorés fonctionnaient juste comme ceux des moldus, mais après que vous ayez fini de dessiner, tout ce que vous aviez à faire était de dire "bouge" et les images dessinées le faisaient. Le concept était similaire à la différence entre les photos sorcières et celles des moldus.

Matthew avait dû sentir le regard de Draco car il regarda son père et sourit avant de retourner jouer avec ses blocs. Les blocs dans le château de Matthew ou quoi que ce soit qu'il construisait commencèrent à rougeoyer brillamment. Draco tressaillit sachant d'expérience que ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Assez surement, pas cinq secondes plus tard, la structure commença à trembler et explosa. Espérant que son fils ne serait pas trop énervé par la destruction de sa construction, Draco s'élança quand il entendit le brillant rire de Matthew et vit que le petit enfant tapait dans ses mains comme si c'était le meilleur spectacle de la terre. Draco souri et adressa à son fils aux yeux verts un petit signe avant de retourner voir Evan. Son petit Evan semblait fatigué. Il était encore occasionnellement réveillé pendant la nuit par des cauchemars ; cependant, ça n'arrivait plus aussi fréquemment qu'avant.

Juste la nuit dernière, Draco s'était réveillé en trouvant la place d'Harry dans le lit vide. Sachant instinctivement où son amant était, Draco jeta sa lourde couverture en soie et descendit à la chambre de son fils. Evidemment, c'était exactement où était Harry.

Espionnant par la porte, Draco sentit son cœur fondre comme il regardait son magnifique amant rendormir leur merveilleux fils en chantant pour lui. Après un certain temps, Draco ferma ses propres yeux et se concentra sur la douce voix apaisante de Harry, reconnaissant la chanson de l'une des vidéos de Disney des garçons, 'Can you feel the love tonight'. Draco essaya de se souvenir du film, mais ne pouvait se rappeler qu'il y avait quelque chose à voir avec un lionceau dont le père était mort. Draco roula des yeux, ce n'était probablement pas le meilleur choix pour une berceuse pour se débarrasser des cauchemars.

C'était vraiment dommage qu'Harry ait décidé d'abandonner le chant, il avait une voix fabuleuse. Quand on l'écoutait, on ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir au chaud, en sécurité et aimé.

Au moment où Draco ouvrit les yeux de nouveau, il vit qu'Evan s'était endormit dans les bras de Harry. Draco traversa la chambre après avoir embrassé Harry sur le front comme il continuait sa chanson, il se pencha et pressa un doux baiser sur le front d'Evan aussi. Prenant prudemment l'enfant endormit à son partenaire, Draco coucha son fils pour le reste de la nuit.

**« Mr Malfoy, puis-je vous aider ? »** La femme de la garderie cacha rapidement son sourire comme les yeux de l'homme blond se posaient sur elle. Mr Malfoy n'était presque pas aussi dur à comprendre comme beaucoup de gens du château le pensaient. Le voir juste ensemble avec les garçons Potter, d'aucun ne pourrait s'empêcher de réaliser que l'héritier des Malfoy ferait n'importe quoi en son pouvoir pour protéger ces deux jeunes enfants. Il les aimait et cet amour était dix fois réciproque. Draco rougit, pas habitué à être surpris à être inattentif. **« Oui, je voudrais prendre Matthew et Evan avec moi un peu plus tôt. »**

**« Certainement, Mr Malfoy. Pourquoi n'entrez-vous pas prendre Evan pendant que j'aide Matthew à nettoyer son air de jeux ? »**

Draco acquiesça en se dirigeant vers l'endroit où Evan était toujours assis à la table. Comme il approchait, il vit que les petits sourcils d'Evan étaient froncés de concentration comme il essayait vite de finir son dessin. Ne voulant pas effrayer son fils, Draco s'assura qu'il faisait beaucoup de bruit en s'approchant de lui.

Comme il approchait et qu'Evan savait qu'il allait être interrompu, il fut un peu décontenancé quand son fils cadet leva les yeux vers lui et cria **« Oh non, personne ne va essayer de lui faire la tête »** Draco lança une de ses plus sombres expressions à Evan pendant seulement une ou deux secondes avant de sourire au garçon. Il fut ravi de voir qu'Evan n'était pas le moins du monde effrayé par son expression et pensait en fait que tout ça était assez drôle.

S'agenouillant, Draco se mit à coté de la petite table où Evan se dépêchait de finir son dessin.

**« Qu'as-tu là, mon chéri ? »**

Evan fixa son père prudemment avant de bouger son petit corps afin qu'il bloque la vue de son dessin à Draco. **« Rien. »**

Curieux de savoir ce qu'Evan dessinait pour lui faire ressentir le besoin d'essayer de le lui cacher, Draco décida que la corruption serait probablement la meilleure approche. Draco chercha dans sa poche et fit apparaitre une des gâteries qu'il avait apportées avec lui en prévoyant de les donner aux jumeaux plus tard dans l'après-midi. **« Dis-moi, que dirais-tu si nous marchandions. Je te donne cette délicieuse Chocogrenouille et tu me donnes ton magnifique dessin. »**

Evan étudia la grenouille pendant ce qui était dans l'esprit de trois ans un long moment avant de lentement secouer la tête pour dire non. Draco était abasourdi. Jamais avant la corruption n'avait échoué quand il voulait vraiment que les garçons coopèrent. Pas qu'il ait dit à Harry sa méthode favorite d'éducation des enfants. Harry avait toujours beaucoup trop de sagesse de Gryffondor pour apprécier l'art de la manipulation.

Regardant son fils, Draco chercha de nouveau dans sa poche et sortit encore un autre chocolat. **« OK, si tu ne me donnes pas le dessin pour une grenouille, que dis-tu de deux ? »**

Draco put voir qu'Evan était tiraillé ; pour autant qu'il ne voulait pas que quiconque voit son dessin, la tentation des chocogrenouilles se révélait être beaucoup trop. Avec un léger acquiescement, le tout petit s'éloigna de la table où son dessin reposait et saisit les grenouilles.

Draco eut à peine le temps d'aider Evan à ouvrir l'emballage avant que le garçon se mette la première grenouille dans sa bouche, la tête la première. Autant qu'Harry, les garçons aimaient cette gâterie particulière, cela mettait toujours Draco mal à l'aise de voir les jambes de la grenouille continuer à donner des coups de pieds pendant qu'elle était partiellement hors de la bouche de quelqu'un comme elle était dévorée. Il semblait y avoir quelque chose d'intrinsèquement mauvais dans cette image.

Avant de regarder le dessin d'Evan, Draco jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Matthew pour s'assurer que son autre fils était toujours occupé ailleurs. Avec de la chance, Evan aurait fini les grenouilles avant que Matthew arrive, car il venait juste de donner à son fils aux yeux argentés les deux grenouilles qu'il avait sur lui, donc n'en avait aucune pour Matty.

Prenant le dessin presque finit sur la table, Draco l'approcha pour qu'il puisse l'étudier. Au début, ce fut dur de dire ce qu'était le dessin, il y avait énormément de taches rouges et noires mais pas de formes discernables en particulier. Draco fronça les sourcils comme il étudiait le dessin de plus prés. Tournant le papier pour que la grande tache verte soit en bas, Draco sentit son sang courir dans ses veines comme il suspecta énormément ce qu'il tenait.

S'asseyant vite avant qu'il ne tombe, Draco indiqua à la femme de la garderie qu'il avait besoin d'un peu d'aide.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? T'aimes pas ? »** Le visage plein de chocolat d'Evan se leva vers lui effrayé que son père n'aime pas son dessin.

**« Non, ton dessin est bien, je veux juste que tu m'en parles un peu, c'est tout. »** Après avoir rassuré son fils, Draco tourna ses durs yeux froids sur la femme de la garderie. **« Avez-vous vu ça ? »** Draco désigna le dessin qu'il tenait toujours.

La jeune femme se sentit très intimidé sous ce regard glacé. **« Non, je n'ai pas vu les dessins d'aujourd'hui, mais toutes les autres œuvres d'Evan sont gardées dans ce large coin là-bas prés de la fenêtre avec son nom dessus. »**

**« Vous voulez dire qu'il y en a plus ? »** Le murmure rauque de Draco ne dissimulait aucunement combien il était proche de perdre son contrôle.

**« Evan aime dessiner et il le fait assez souvent, cependant maintenant que j'y pense, il ne colorie pas beaucoup ces temps-ci. »**

Draco secoua juste la tête. **« Apportez-les, s'il vous plait. »**

La femme de la garderie, nerveuse, se leva lentement et attrapa la large chemise brune avec le nom d'Evan dessus. Après être revenue à la petite table où Draco était toujours assis, elle la lui passa, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'avait autant énervé l'homme blond.

Draco prit la chemise et parés avoir détaché les fermetures, vida le contenu sur la table en face de lui. Une marée de papiers brillamment colorés atterrit sur la table. Les yeux critiques de Draco allèrent rapidement d'un dessin à l'autre. **« Ces dessins sont-ils datés ? »**

**« Bien sûr, »** répondit la femme de la garderie. **« Nous mettons le nom de l'artiste et la date au dos de chaque dessin avant de les ranger dans leur chemise. »**

Draco hocha juste la tête comme il continuait d'étudier les images dérangeantes en face de lui. Occasionnellement il passait sur ce qu'il considérait comme un dessin normal pour un sorcier de l'âge d'Evan, comme un balai volant, mais la grande majorité des œuvres d'Evan n'était pas ce qu'on pourrait considérer comme appropriées.

Draco ne put se retenir plus longtemps. **« N'avez-vous jamais regardé ça ? »** Prenant une poignée de dessins, Draco les lança au visage de la femme. L'homme blond était en colère et était effrayé et avait besoin d'un exutoire.

La jeune femme semblait terrorisée par la rage qu'elle entendit dans le ton de Draco. **« Certainement nous l'avons fait. »**

Draco regarda ailleurs et compta lentement jusqu'à dix. **« Et vous n'avez jamais rien noté de particulier dans ses dessins ? »**

La femme de la garderie commença à surmonter sa peur et prit une posture défensive. **« Eh bien, nous pensions qu'ils étaient un peu sombres et inhabituels, mais c'est un temps de guerre... »**

**« Un temps de guerre... » **Draco s'étrangla presque tant il était en colère. **« Mon fils de trois ans n'a jamais vu la guerre comme vous aimez appeler ça, alors comment expliquez-vous ces images ? »** Avec ça, Draco jeta par terre une multitude de papiers qu'il tenait.

Le fait que Draco venait juste de faire référence du garçon Potter comme son fils échappa complètement à la femme de la garderie comme elle regardait les images sanglantes et violentes qui avaient été si innocemment dessinées avec des crayons. Comment par le ciel avait-elle manqué quelque chose comme ça?

Ils allaient attaquer Voldemort dans cinq jours. Cinq jours, et l'Ordre et les Aurors dans une offensive conjointe allaient infiltrer et détruire le principal quartier général des forces noires. Par une providentielle information de Blaise, Voldemort avait spécifiquement requis que ses Mangemorts se rencontrent cette nuit particulière pour discuter des plans pour leur prochaine cible.

Harry gloussa en lui-même comme il se rappelait comment Blaise avait reporté l'escalade de frustration du Lord Noir face à ces attaques ratées. Voldemort devenait désespéré, voilà pourquoi dans l'esprit d'Harry cette attaque contre ces forces était si critique. C'était tellement mieux de frapper maintenant avant que le désespoir du Lord Noir le fasse agir encore plus irrationnellement que normal. Un animal acculé était toujours le plus mortel des animaux, comme il n'avait rien à perdre.

Bien, au final dans cinq jours, espérons-le, tout serait bel et bien fini. Encore cinq jours...

Harry n'avait même pas salué les gardiens comme il entrait dans son appartement tenant beaucoup à voir Draco, qui avait réussi encore une fois à s'échapper, évitant les discussions plus ennuyeuses. Harry regrettait qu'il ne l'ait pas attendu pour partir, mais il savait qu'il ne serait jamais satisfait de partir tant que chaque dernier détail n'ait été planifié. Il y avait juste beaucoup trop à perdre dans ces batailles pour laisser quoi que ce soit à la chance. Harry n'était pas enclin à risquer sa vie ou celle de Draco inutilement et la seule façon de s'assurer que cela n'arriverait pas se devait à ces sessions de stratégies dans toutes leurs durées.

Les yeux de Harry s'élargirent légèrement comme il observait son compagnon aller et venir dans leur salle commune, si profondément dans ses pensées personnelles qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué la présence de Harry. Draco était clairement agité. Harry n'avait jamais auparavant vu le blond agir comme ça, comme son héritage aristocratique désapprouvait de telles expressions flagrantes de votre état émotionnel.

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge attirant l'attention de son partenaire. **« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »**

Surpris, Draco se retourna brusquement au son de la voix d'Harry. **« Asseyons-nous. Il y a quelque chose que tu dois voir. »**

Même en prenant en considération le sens de Draco pour le dramatique, Harry pouvait dire que quelque chose avait vraiment bouleversé l'homme blond.

Préoccupé, Harry marcha et s'assit sur le divan près de la chute d'eau relaxante et fit signe à Draco de le rejoindre. **« Bien, je m'assieds. Maintenant, pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas ce qui se passe ? »**

Draco s'assit lourdement sur le sofa et soupira violemment. **« Après avoir quitté la réunion cet après-midi, je suis monté à la garderie pour surprendre les garçons. J'ai pensé que je pourrais les emmener à l'extérieur pour leur montrer qu'il avait neigé et pour qu'ils puissent s'amuser un peu dans la neige. »**

Harry se permit de respirer à fond et de se détendre un peu quand Draco fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle, pensant que c'était juste un autre exemple de Draco réagissant trop sur quelque chose qu'un des autres enfants avait fait à l'un des jumeaux.

«** Quand je suis arrivé là-bas, Matthew jouait avec des blocs de sorcier et Evan était assis tout seul à une table, coloriant. » **Draco scruta Harry pour vérifier qu'il écoutait toujours.

**« Et ? »**

**« Et as-tu une idée de ce que notre fils avait dessiné durant au moins les trois derniers mois ? »**

Harry fronça les sourcils. Draco devenait excessivement excité de nouveau. Lentement, l'homme aux cheveux noir comme l'ébène secoua la tête dans les deux sens.

**« Eh bien, laisses-moi te montrer. »** Draco s'était levé du divan et marcha vers une grande enveloppe brune posée le long d'un mur. En prenant l'enveloppe, il retourna au divan et déposa le contenu sur les genoux d'Harry.

Harry était sur le point de protester du traitement brutal non seulement sur lui-même, mais aussi sur les illustrations d'Evan, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le dessin du dessus. Plissant les yeux, Harry put discerner des figures en bâton habillées toutes en noires se battant contre d'autres figures en bâton portant du rouge ou du bleu, occasionnellement, il y avait une tache de violet.

Se sentant légèrement nauséeux, Harry fit soigneusement défiler la pile de parchemin. La plupart des images étaient très semblable à la première, les emplacements semblaient être différent mais c'était dur à dire comme ils avaient tous étaient créés par la main d'un petit de trois ans. La chose qui inquiétait le plus Harry était les expressions de douleur sur les visages des figures et une abondance de crayon rouge qui semblait indiquer la perte de sang.

**« Putain. »** Harry n'était pas sûr d'avoir murmuré cette injure ou si Draco l'avait fait. Comment son fils avait-il vu ou entendu parler de ces horribles événements en détails suffisant pour les dessiner? En se repassant de nouveau lentement les dessins, Harry fut capable de reconnaitre certains des emplacements où il avait, en réalité, participé aux confrontations récentes avec les Mangemorts.

Harry n'était même pas conscient qu'il tremblait quand il parla d'une voix trainante particulièrement rauque et tenu à Draco. **« Comment... comment ? »**

A l'observation du même choc et incrédulité qu'il avait ressentit sur le visage d'Harry, Draco tendit sa main et prit celle d'Harry pour essayer de réconforter son amant. **« Je ne suis pas sûr P'tit lion, mais ce n'est pas le plus mauvais du tout, regarde les dates à l'arrière des parchemins. »**

Stupéfait, Harry tourna le parchemin et vit une date écrite à la main dans le coin supérieur droit du parchemin, _'3 octobre 2003'_. Toujours pas tout à fait sûr de comprendre les implications des dates, Harry tourna les dessins restants et vit qu'ils avaient été datés de la même façon, avec quelques dates renvoyant aussi loin qu'août où les garçons avaient commencé à aller à la garderie à mi-temps.

Remarquant qu'Harry ne semblait toujours pas réagir et ne faisait pas le rapport avec les dates, Draco chercha encore une fois et tourna le visage d'Harry vers lui et loin du dessin de son fils sur la mort et la destruction. **« Si j'ai raison, P'tit lion, »** commença Draco doucement, **« les dates signifient deux choses. Premièrement, il semble qu'Evan dessine seulement une de ces épouvantables images les jours suivants ses cauchemars. »**

Harry haleta de surprise. Draco avait raison. Regardant une nouvelle fois les dates, Harry put évidemment voir l'horrible connexion; d'une façon ou d'une autre, Evan rêvait des batailles. Bon sang, Harry avait été assis avec Evan plus de nuits qu'il ne pouvait s'en rappeler, essayant d'atténuer ses cauchemars et faire que son petit garçon tombant de fatigue puisse dormir. Evan n'avait jamais voulu parler de ses mauvais rêves mais Harry savait, en se basant sur la façon dont Evan se réveillait parfois avec des cris perçants, que quoi qu'il rêve, ce n'était pas des rêves typiques de bébé.

Harry avait commencé à justifier les rêves d'Evan comme l'anxiété du déménagement de la seule maison qu'il eut connu, en Californie, et avec le brusque changement de style de vie provoqué par l'apparition d'un nouveau parent sans parler de la magie et de tout ce que cela entraine. Cela lui avait naturellement semblé raisonnable que le subconscient de son fils de trois ans se rebelle contre de tels changements radicaux. Croyant être le problème, Harry avait fait tout son possible pour s'assurer que ses deux fils se sentent aimés et protégés pour qu'ils s'adaptent à leur nouvelle maison et se sentent en sécurité avec qui ils étaient.

Soudainement, il vint à l'esprit d'Harry que s'il consolait son fils les nuits où il faisait ces rêves alors les rêves ne pouvaient pas coïncider avec les nuits où les batailles avaient réellement lieux. En examinant encore une fois les dates, Harry sentit que son esprit commençait à tiller comme il faisait finalement le rapport avec la deuxième et la plus importante signification derrière les dates sur les dessins. De ce qu'il était capable de vérifier du couple de parchemins qu'il pouvait aisément identifier la bataille spécifique, il apparut que les images avaient été faites avant que les batailles n'aient eu lieux.

Draco sut quand il vit les épaules d'Harry s'abaisser et il commença à se dire qu'il avait finalement compris la signification complète des dessins.

Il y avait une très grande chance qu'Evan soit voyant.

**« En grandissant, j'entendais toujours parler de mon arrière grand-mère du côté de ma mère. Apparemment, elle était une véritable voyante, bien que personne d'autre dans notre famille n'ait jamais eu le don. »** expliqua doucement Draco tout en prenant doucement Harry dans ses bras. **« Je suis désolé, P'tit lion, il ne m'est jamais arrivé de penser qu'il souffrait d'authentiques visions. »**

Harry releva la tête d'où il l'avait posé sur la poitrine de Draco au ton triste de son compagnon. **« Dray, ce n'est pas ta faute. La chose importante maintenant est que nous l'ayons découvert, si nous voulons être en mesure de l'aider, ou au moins trouver quelqu'un qui puisse l'aider. Mais, par Merlin, Dray, il est si jeune. Il est beaucoup trop jeune pour commencer à voir quelque chose comme ça. Quand je pense qu'il doit avoir vu... » **La voix angoissée d'Harry s'éteignit.

**« Je sais P'tit lion, je sais. Mais cette guerre va se terminer et quand ce sera fait, alors, espérons que ces visions diminueront ou s'arrêteront. Peut-être sera-t-il en mesure de voir les choses positives. D'après ce que je me souviens, je ne pense pas que toutes les visions de ma grand-mère aient été horribles. »**

Draco caressa doucement les mèches rebelles d'Harry comme il sentait un peu de son désespoir s'en aller. Quelque part, partager le poids de sa connaissance sur le don de leur fils avec Harry lui avait fait sentir que les choses pourraient bien tourner. Malheureusement, il y avait toujours une chose qu'il fallait dire à Harry. Après son propre choc surmonté, Draco avait méticuleusement passé en revue les dessins d'Evan et les avait mis dans l'ordre chronologique. Après avoir fait ça, il était plus facile de repérer ce qui se passait vraiment.

**« Harry, il ya un dessin de plus que tu dois voir. »**

Le jeune héritier de Gryffondor leva lentement la tête et fixa prudemment son compagnon. Quoi que ce dernier dessin montait, il ne pouvait pas être plus révélateur que les vingt derniers qu'il avait déjà regardé cette nuit, il dit doucement, **« Laisses-moi voir. »**

Draco chercha derrière lui et sortit le parchemin qu'Evan avait colorié ce jour-là d'où il l'avait caché derrière les coussins du divan. **« C'est le dessin qu'Evan a fait aujourd'hui, »** dit Draco prudemment comme il le passait à Harry.

Curieux de savoir pourquoi Draco avait ressenti le besoin de cacher le dessin le plus récent, Harry le prit en hésitant de la main tendu du blond. Harry gémit faiblement quand ces yeux se posèrent sur la mer noire et rouge dépeint, contre une " oh combien familière" toile de fond. **« Cher Merlin, s'il vous plait, dites moi que ce n'est pas ce que je pense que c'est. S'il vous plait dites-moi que ce n'est pas... »**

Harry ne finit jamais sa phrase comme un lourd son perçant remplit l'air calme de la nuit. **« Par l'enfer, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »**

Draco sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds, reconnaissant instantanément le système d'alarme précoce que Dumbledore avait installé il y a plusieurs années**. « Eh bien, je pense que c'est les réponses à cette question. Viens Harry, nous avons besoin de lever Nicole et les garçons, nous sommes attaqués. »**

**À suivre**


	28. Préparatifs de guerre

**Auteur :** The Shadow Bandit

**Titre original : **A moment in time

**Titre en Français :** Un moment dans le temps

**Rating : **M

**Genre : Général/**Romance

**Couple : **Draco M./Harry P.

**État de la fic original : **35 (FINI)

**État de la fic Française :** 28; **Traduits : **FINI

**Traductrices : **Misschatelle

**Bêta traductrice: **Remus James Lupin

**Bêta correctrice : **Yakumo17

**& **

**Résumé :** Harry apprend au cours de sa septième année que sa vie peut changer à jamais d'un seul coup. MPREG Harry/Draco

**&**

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin.

**&**

**Disclamer : **Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

**&**

Voilà un nouveau chapitre

Bonne lecture et à demain

**Eni et Onarluca**

**&**

**Chapitre 28 : Préparatifs de guerre**

**« Fais chier,»** murmura Harry, alors que les mots «nous sommes attaqué» de Draco se frayaient un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau décontenancé. Ce n'était pas ce qui devait arriver. Ils n'auraient eu besoin que de cinq jours supplémentaires et ils auraient été les agresseurs. Quel dieu avaient-ils suffisamment embêté pour qu'il leur refuse ces cinq misérables jours de plus? Maintenant, ils se retrouvaient de nouveau sur la défensive. Ce n'était pas juste, ils n'étaient pas préparés comme ils auraient dû l'être. Harry jura une fois de plus contre l'injustice de la situation.

Se faisant rapidement à l'idée de la malheureuse mais inévitable situation, Harry sut instinctivement ce qui devait être fait. **« Dray, j'ai besoin que tu réveilles les garçons et Nicole, si ce maudit boucan ne l'a pas déjà fait. Habille-les avec leurs habits les plus chauds et emmène-les en sécurité hors du château. Ne passe par aucun passage connu, pas même les plus **_**''secrets''**_** que seules quelques personnes connaissent. En partant, je vais charger les Gardiens de ne laisser personne entrer ou sortir de cet appartement, jusqu'à ce que la menace ne soit plus. Cela devrait au moins vous faire gagner un peu de temps.»**

Harry fit une brève pause, son esprit tourbillonnant autour de tout ce qu'il souhaitait dire, bien qu'il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'avait pas le temps. **« Merde »**, jura-t-il de nouveau alors que la frustration prenait place. Sa priorité était de s'assurer que Voldemort et ses disciples ne trouveraient pas ses fils**. « Même en donnant ces instructions aux Gardiens, je fais tout de même confiance à Voldemort pour parvenir à entrer, il est héritier lui aussi, alors je ne veux pas prendre le moindre risque. Cherchez aux alentours un passage qui vous permettrait de vous échapper. Les Gardiens m'ont déjà dit que cet appartement s'ajusterait selon nos besoins et en ce moment, nous avons besoin de vous mettre, toi et les garçons, en lieu sûr.»**

Draco voulu protester, il voulut dire à Harry de prendre son plan et de se le mettre où il pensait, mais la simple idée que leurs enfants pouvaient être en réel danger lui fit ravaler ses mots. Il se conformerait aux désirs d'Harry et emmènerait leurs fils hors du château, en sécurité. Mais dès qu'ils se seraient réfugiés à un endroit où les Mangemorts ne pourraient les trouver, il reviendrait. Rien ne l'empêcherait de rester aux côtés d'Harry alors qu'il faisait face à cette chose horrible qui osait s'appeler Lord Voldemort, rien. Cette guerre lui avait beaucoup trop pris, ses sacrifices avaient été trop grands pour être ignorés.

Draco était déterminé à être là lorsque cette guerre prendrait fin, même si cela devait le tuer.

Cette attaque était tout simplement inattendue, même le dessin qu'Evan avait fait cet après-midi, qui prévoyait clairement une grande bataille aurait lieu ici à Poudlard, ne l'avait pas préparé à la réalité qui commençait à se dérouler devant ses yeux. Dès que la sirène avait commencé à se faire entendre, Draco s'était immédiatement blâmé de ne pas avoir sonné l'alarme plus tôt, mais lorsqu'il avait compris ce qui se passait vraiment en rapport avec les dessins d'Evan, il était presque temps pour Harry de rentrer. Draco savait qu'il devait partager cette information avec Harry d'abord, avant de n'en parler à quelqu'un d'autre, pas même le directeur. En fonction des dates derrière les dessins, il semblait y avoir une certaine récurrence quant aux moments où Evan avait ces visions avant que les attaques n'aient vraiment lieu. Par contre, il avait remarqué qu'un événement ne s'était jamais produit avant trois jours suite à la vision, alors Draco avait incorrectement assumé qu'il avait amplement le temps d'avertir tout le monde dans la matinée. Malheureusement, ce ne serait pas le cas dans cette situation.

Le foyer s'illumina vivement, interrompant le train de pensées de Draco. Le visage sévère d'Albus flotta, désincarné, dans les flammes jaunes et brillantes. «Harry, nous avons besoin de toi. Le mage noir a des troupes qui s'approchent de la forêt et de pré-au-lard; nous n'avons que quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne soient sur nos terres. Les lignes extérieures ont déjà été franchies et il traverse lentement les plus internes.»

Harry brisa le contact visuel avec son amant l'espace d'un moment pour saluer le directeur. **« Compris, laissez-moi prendre ma cape, je vous retrouve tous, dans la Grande Salle, dans cinq minutes.»**

Albus hocha la tête**. « Ne prend pas plus que ces cinq minutes, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de les gaspiller.»** Sur ces mots inquiétants, le chef du Phénix disparut dans les flammes aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu.

Sachant que c'était sa dernière chance de voir Draco avant l'affrontement final contre Voldemort, Harry tira son âme sœur contre lui. **« Dray, je dois y aller, mais j'ai besoin de partir en sachant que tu resteras, avec les garçons, en sécurité pour moi, promis ?»**

Draco croisa précautionneusement deux doigts qui se trouvaient actuellement noyés dans les doux cheveux noirs d'Harry. «Promis.»

Harry savait que Draco n'était pas tout à fait honnête avec lui, mais il était suffisamment intelligent pour savoir que c'était ce qu'il obtiendrait de mieux, vu les circonstances. Harry se pencha et captura la bouche de Draco dans un baiser fiévreux; un baiser qui disait _« je t'aime» _d'une façon que les mots ne pouvaient égaler.

Draco sentit l'amour et la tendresse dans le baiser de Harry comme il ne l'avait jamais sentit auparavant. Réalisant que si quelque chose tournait mal, cela pouvait être le tout dernier baiser qu'ils partageraient, Draco répondit au baiser avec un désespoir qui surprit d'abord Harry.

Se pliant aux désirs de son amant, Harry pressa fortement son corps contre celui de Draco; le besoin de contact corporel était mutuel. Draco le complétait d'une façon qu'Harry n'aurait jamais cru possible. Harry se noyait dans ce moment de désespoir, se sentant submergé par l'amour et par le besoin de protéger et d'être protégé.

Formulant une prière silencieuse pour la sécurité de sa famille, Harry, à contrecœur, adoucit le baiser et en vint finalement à y mettre fin. **« Je dois y aller.»**

**« Je sais.»**

Harry se laissa submerger par les deux mers argentées et sans fin qu'il aimait tant. Il y avait encore tant de choses qu'il voulait dire, mais il savait que s'il commençait, il ne parviendrait jamais à s'arrêter. Sachant au fond de lui que le plus important avait déjà été dit, Harry serra Draco très fort dans ses bras avant de faire demi-tour et de se précipiter dans les escaliers pour ramasser sa cape violette.

Avec un sentiment d'épouvante, Draco suivit son amoureux dans les escaliers avec un pas plus posé; ses fils et Nicole avaient besoin de lui. Mais dès qu'il aurait pris soin d'eux, il s'occuperait de ses propres besoins, et il avait besoin d'être avec Harry.

Lorsqu'Harry fit son entrée dans la Grande Salle, la majorité des forces collectives restantes chez les Aurors et les Membres de l'Ordre étaient déjà rassemblées. Certains visages semblaient nerveux, d'autres semblaient excités, mais en général, la plupart arboraient un air dur et apeuré. Harry se sentait lui-même appréhensif. Après avoir porté le lourd poids d'être ''Harry Potter'' pendant si longtemps, ce soir serait témoin de la conclusion de cette histoire. Gagner ou perdre, tout cela prendrait fin ce soir, en ces lieux qui avaient bercé l'enfance du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Cela semblait approprié, d'une certaine façon, que tout en revienne à cette confrontation qui prendrait place ici ce soir.

Tirant de la force des murs gris, durs et froids qui l'entouraient, Harry sentit une connexion paisible se former avec la magie innée de Poudlard. La bénédiction et le pouvoir des fondateurs étaient avec lui. Prenant une grande inspiration, Harry laissa l'ancien pouvoir l'emplir jusqu'à saturation. Finalement, avec un bref hochement de tête vers Dumbledore, Harry franchit les portes d'entrée, prêt à faire face à son grand-père, prêt à remplir sa destinée.

En peu de temps, une Nicole inquiète et deux enfants de trois ans épuisés étaient convenablement vêtus de plusieurs couches de pantalons chauds, de chandails à manches longues, et de vestes accompagnés de leurs plus chaudes capes, chapeaux, foulards et gants d'hiver. Matthew et Evan semblaient si serrés que Draco se demanda s'ils parviendraient à bouger convenablement avec tant de vêtements. Un des jumeaux laissa échapper un petit grondement de frustration lorsqu'ils cherchèrent à frotter leurs yeux fatigués et qu'ils ne parvinrent pas même à lever leur main suffisamment haut, les mouvements de leurs bras étant trop limités par l'amas de vêtements dans lequel ils se trouvaient empêtrés.

Offrant à Matthew un bref regard compatissant, Draco informa rapidement Nicole de ce qui se passait à voix basse afin de ne pas alarmer les garçons. Les yeux de Nicole s'agrandirent lorsque la réalité de la situation devint plus claire dans son esprit encore endormi. **« Que veux-tu que je fasse ?»** murmura-t-elle, fière de sa voix qui ne trembla pas.

Draco fit un signe d'appréciation face à son habilité à garder son calme, sachant à quel point c'était difficile la première fois où l'on faisait face à ce genre de situation de vie ou de mort. Nicole avait été une participante égale dans les conversations entre Draco et Harry en Californie comme ici à Poudlard lorsqu'ils avaient discuté des situations et scénarios potentiels qu'ils pourraient rencontrer durant cette guerre. Mais jusqu'à ce moment précis, lorsqu'il devient évident que les horreurs discutées ne sont plus hypothétiques mais bien réelles, il est impossible de prévoir comment une personne réagira. Draco avait jusqu'alors vu trop d'hommes et de femmes qui pouvaient parler, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se voient devant un vrai combat; alors les belles paroles tombaient en miettes.

«Premièrement nous devons trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici.» dit Draco doucement. «Harry m'a dit que les Gardiens lui ont déjà appris que l'appartement s'adapterait selon nos besoins, et puisque nous avons besoin d'un moyen de sortir sain et sauf de cet endroit merdique sans être vus, il devrait y avoir un passage secret caché ici que nous pourrions utiliser pour mener les garçons hors du château.» Draco regarda autour de lui avec un air sarcastique. **« Ne reste plus qu'à le trouver.»**

Laissant les jumeaux debout au centre de la pièce, Nicole et Draco entreprirent de chercher tout ce qui pouvait potentiellement être dissimulé. Nicole se chargea du côté gauche de la pièce et Draco, du côté droit. Au bout d'un certain temps, les deux adultes frustrés se rencontrèrent à la cascade, aucun des deux n'ayant trouvé le moindre indice indiquant où se trouvait ce prétendu passage secret.

**« Eh bien, c'est chiant.»**

Nicole gratifia Draco d'un petit coup de pied sur le tibia afin de lui rappeler la présence de ses fils.

Draco jeta un regard penaud aux garçons avant de revenir sur Nicole et de rouler les yeux. «Eh bien, ça l'est.» Voyant qu'elle n'était pas près de répondre, il poursuivit. **« Nous avons passé au peigne fin chaque centimètre de cette pièce et nous n'avons rien trouvé. Je suppose que devrons nous séparer et chercher les autres pièces de cet appartement, bien que je sois persuadé que si un passage existait, il se trouverait ici, où il serait facilement accessible.»**

**« Sans offense Draco, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas dehors demander aux Gardiens s'il y a un moyen de sortir d'ici et, si oui, où il se trouve ?»**

Draco se contenta de secouer la tête face à la question pourtant logique de Nicole. **« Tu as raison, Nicole, pourquoi n'y ai-je donc pas pensé ?»** répondit-il sarcastiquement. **« Eh bien, peut-être est-ce parce que Harry, avec sa sagesse infinie, a mis de très puissants sorts de verrouillage et de protection sur l'entrée en partant.»** Draco soupira. **« Peut-être peux-tu les briser, mais je sais avec raison que je ne peux pas et que, de plus, dans le cas où nous ne trouverions pas de sortie, je me sentirais bien plus en sécurité avec les sorts de Harry sur la porte que sans eux.»**

Incapable d'argumenter avec sa logique, Nicole se contenta de poursuivre ses recherches. Suite à plusieurs minutes de fouilles inutiles, Nicole informa Draco qu'elle irait chercher dans les pièces du deuxième étage et elle lui suggéra d'aller fouiller dans celles du troisième. S'ils ne trouvaient rien, ils iraient voir au sous-sol ensemble.

Draco regarda Nicole partir; dès qu'elle fut hors de vue, il se tourna vers les garçons qui se tenaient toujours au milieu de la pièce. Son cœur rata un battement en voyant les larmes silencieuses couler sur leurs joues.

Se laissant tomber sur ses genoux devant eux, il prit ses fils dans ses bras forts. **« Hey, vous deux, que se passe-t-il, pourquoi pleurez-vous ?»**

**« Où est papa ?»** croassa Evan. **« Je veux papa.»**

**« Chhht, mon chéri, papa a dû sortir un moment. Mais il va revenir. Pendant son absence, nous allons vivre une petite aventure, c'est tout.»**

**« Père, moi avoir peur. Je veux papa aussi.»** La voix de Matthew craqua alors qu'il commençait à sangloter.

Draco sentit son cœur se déchirer alors qu'il serrait ses enfants en pleurs dans ses bras. Depuis l'attaque qui avait mené Harry à sa fausse couche et à son hospitalisation, les jumeaux étaient devenus très protecteurs envers leurs deux parents, particulièrement envers leur papa, bien qu'ils n'aient jamais réagi si fortement à l'absence d'Harry. Draco pria pour que ce ne soit qu'une réaction excessive de la part des jumeaux et non l'effet d'un sixième sens prédisant ce qui allait se produire.

Sachant ce qu'il avait à dire, bien qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir comment se termineraient les événements de ce soir; il rassura ses garçons bien-aimés. **« Papa va bien. Vous verrez. Il sera de retour parmi nous sous peu.»**

Matthew leva sa tête foncée de là où elle reposait sur la poitrine de son père et le regarda droit dans les yeux. **« Promis ?» **demanda-t-il d'une voix beaucoup trop sérieuse.

À la vue de ces yeux émeraude qui le regardaient, lui demandant encore une autre promesse qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir tenir en si peu de temps, il fut renversé.

**« Promis.»**

Cette promesse sembla satisfaire Evan et Matthew. Après que les garçons se soient calmés et que Draco ait doucement essuyé leurs visages mouillés de larmes, il les installa sur le canapé avec quelques peluches. Il leur ordonna sévèrement de rester là jusqu'à son retour ou celui de Nicole et quitta la pièce pour aller fouiller le troisième étage.

Draco était presque arrivé en haut des escaliers lorsqu'un éclat rouge se répandit dans la salle commune. **« Fumseck ?»** Draco aurait cru que l'oiseau aurait été dehors, à convoquer d'autres personnes pour aider dans cette attaque surprise. **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?»**

Fumseck atterrit sur le canapé, près des garçons qui jouaient, et inclina sa tête vers Draco. Ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi le Phénix avait ainsi fait son entrée, Draco approcha son ami de confiance. **« Est-ce Harry qui t'envoie ? As-tu un message pour moi ?»**

Fumseck pencha la tête de nouveau et cette fois-ci laissa échapper quelques notes qui calmèrent aussitôt le cœur énervé de Draco. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que son pouls s'était accéléré avant de sentir les pouvoirs guérisseurs de la chanson du Phénix le traverser. Il souhaita de tout son cœur avoir le même don qu'Harry et ainsi avoir la capacité de comprendre ce que l'ancien oiseau cherchait à lui dire, mais il décida que la meilleure chose à faire était de continuer à questionner l'oiseau.

**« Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver quoi que ce soit au deuxième étage, comment t'en es-tu sorti avec le tr...?»** Nicole s'arrêta à la moitié de sa phrase lorsqu'elle vit le Phénix.

Draco était toujours en train d'étudier Fumseck, sachant qu'il ne serait pas ici en ce moment sans raison, lorsqu'il répondit à Nicole. **« Je ne m'y suis même pas rendu, les jumeaux ont eu une petite crise et alors Fumseck est arrivé et, depuis, j'en suis à me demander pourquoi il est ici.»**

**« Harry l'a probablement envoyé pour aider.» **ajouta Nicole, souhaitant aider. Elle eut alors à mordre sa lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire lorsque son commentaire se fit répliquer un ricanement du genre **« sans blague» **typiquement Malfoy. **« Eh bien, que fait-il ici, puisque tu es si intelligent ?»**

Draco roula les yeux.** « J'y travaille.»** Épuisé d'entendre ces humains se chamailler, Fumseck ébouriffa ses plumes de façon impatiente.

Se plaçant devant le blond, Nicole plongea son regard dans les yeux éternels de l'oiseau. **« Alors, en quoi peux-tu nous aider, Fumseck ? Sais-tu comment nous devons sortir d'ici ?»**

L'oiseau puissant offrit un hochement de tête quasi imperceptible, avant de s'envoler gracieusement de son perchoir et d'atterrir sur l'épaule de Nicole, pour ensuite s'envoler de nouveau et se diriger vers le balcon de l'appartement.

Nicole décida de prendre le risque et dit: **« Je crois qu'il veut que nous le suivions,»** sachant pertinemment que ce commentaire lui vaudrait un autre regard du genre **« Merci de démontrer l'évidence même»** de la part de Draco.

S'assurant que les jumeaux étaient toujours occupés sur le canapé, Draco et Nicole suivirent Fumseck jusque sur la terrasse de pierre gelée.

Le vent glacial de décembre était anormalement calme et Draco remarqua que la neige qui était tombée tout au long de la journée avait commencé à se dissiper. Des yeux gris et perçants analysèrent l'obscurité, mais ne perçurent rien en dehors des rafales de neige qui poursuivaient leur chemin en direction du sol et du nuage brumeux que sa respiration faisait apparaître dans l'air nocturne. Tout était trop paisible, trop calme, comme si la nature connaissait l'importance de l'affrontement qui aurait lieu sous peu et qu'elle avait simplement décidé de s'arrêter et d'attendre. Draco n'avait jamais vécu quoi que ce soit du genre, où le monde entier donnait l'impression de retenir son souffle à l'attente d'une conclusion qui changerait inévitablement l'existence du monde magique.

Chassant sa nervosité, Draco analysa le patio, à la recherche du Phénix, et vit Fumseck reposant dans le coin, sur la statue de dragon. **« D'accord, vieux volatile, et maintenant ? Tu sais, ce serait beaucoup facile si tu nous disais simplement ce que tu attends de nous.»**

Une fois de plus, l'oiseau inclina la tête dans sa direction, comme s'il riait silencieusement.

**« Je crois sincèrement qu'il rit de toi.»** gloussa Nicole, alors qu'elle s'avançait aux côtés du blond.

Draco secoua la tête avec exaspération, sachant pertinemment ce à quoi Nicole faisait référence puisqu'il avait maintes fois été une source d'amusement pour Fumseck par le passé. **« Tais-toi et aides-moi à trouver ce qu'il veut que nous fassions.»** grogna Draco alors qu'il cherchait un passage caché autour du dragon.

De la même façon, Nicole secoua aussi la tête et commença à parcourir la statue de pierre froide de ses mains, à la recherche de quoi que ce soit qui déclencherait l'apparition d'une sortie. Ne trouvant rien, elle soupira et se recula afin de regarder encore le Phénix pour un indice.

**« D'accord, je l'admets, nous n'y arrivons pas, joli oiseau; comment sommes-nous censés sortir d'ici? Et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec ce pauvre dragon qui dort ?»**

La tête de Draco fut relevée en une demi-seconde de la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait derrière le dragon, à la recherche d'un indice.** « Que viens-tu de dire ?»**

**«J'essayais juste d'obtenir un peu plus d'informations de la part de notre ami têtu ici.»** répondit Nicole avec découragement, ressentant de nouveau la pression de ce qui allait arriver.

**« Non, je parlais de ce que tu as dit sur le dragon.»**

Nicole regarda sévèrement le blond alors qu'il venait se placer à ses côtés devant le dragon, surprise par son ton tranchant. «Je me demandais à voix haute ce qu'un passage secret pouvait avoir en lien avec un dragon qui dort.»

Draco ne répondit pas immédiatement alors qu'il examinait soigneusement le dragon, prenant en compte chaque petit détail, des ailes repliées jusqu'à l'expression paisible d'un sommeil réparateur.

**« Assurément, ils ne veulent tout même pas que nous fassions cela...»**

**« Quoi ? Dis-moi. À quoi penses-tu ?»**

Les yeux gris ne bougèrent même pas de la statue lorsqu'il répondit à son amie. **« Nicole, depuis que tu es ici, as-tu remarqué la devise de Poudlard ?»**

**« Je l'ai vue quelques fois, en fait elle fait partie de la fenêtre en verre coloré qui expose le sceau de Poudlard. Mais puisque c'est en latin, je n'y ai jamais vraiment porté attention.»** Nicole commençait à se sentir légèrement excitée. Peut-être Draco était-il sur une voie.

Le visage de Draco se tordit. **« Que veux-tu dire, c'était en latin ? Bien sûr, que c'était en latin, la plupart de nos sorts sont en latin; s'il-te-plaît, dis moi que tu as appris à lire le latin. Que vous apprennent-ils donc, là-bas, aux États-Unis ?»**

Nicole ne fut pas le moins du monde vexée par l'incrédulité de son compagnon face à son supposé manque d'éducation. **« J'en sait juste assez pour les sorts, je n'ai simplement jamais pris le temps d'apprendre à le lire puisque c'est une langue morte.»**

Draco grogna avant de se rappeler la raison première de leur conversation. **« De toute façon, puisque tu ne peux pas le lire, je vais devoir le traduire pour toi. La devise de Poudlard signifie **_**Ne chatouillez jamais un dragon qui dort**_**. »** Draco afficha un sourire dédaigneux au terme de son explication, haussant les deux sourcils.

**« Et que crois-tu que nous devrions faire exactement, chatouiller cette statue ? Et ensuite tu mets en doute le système scolaire en Amérique, eh bien au moins nous ne chatouillons pas de dragons, bonté divine.»** Alors qu'elle terminait sa dernière remarque, Nicole frissonna violemment, le patio se voyant assailli par une froide bourrasque de vent. **« Allez, venons-en à bout, que nous puissions sortir les jumeaux d'ici.»**

En accord avec elle, Draco approcha le dragon. Se sentant à la fois incertain de lui-même et plutôt idiot, Draco se plaça sous le menton du dragon et, avec un léger haussement d'épaules, commença à doucement frotter ses doigts contre la pierre lisse.

Rien ne se produisit.

**« Allez, merde, fais quelque chose !»** cria Draco au dragon, exaspéré.

**« Père, tu fais pas correctement.»** Draco sursauta et se cogna la tête contre la pierre dure et froide alors qu'il se tournait vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix de Matthew.

**« Matthew. Evan. Que faîtes-vous ici ? Ne vous ai-je donc pas dit de m'attendre sur le canapé ? Maintenant, retournez à l'intérieur, où vous avez votre place, avant que je ne décide de vous punir tous les deux.»**

La réprimande sévère de Draco retentit bruyamment dans l'air calme de la nuit, laissant en son sillage un silence stupéfait. Draco ferma les yeux et trembla en entendant le ton froid et cruel de son père quitter sa bouche. C'était ce dont il avait eu le plus peur, ce qu'il avait craint depuis qu'il avait appris l'existence de ses fils; il se laissa tomber sur ses genoux, s'agenouillant ainsi devant ses garçons et ressentant un certain malaise au niveau de l'estomac. Plus jamais il ne voulait agir envers Evan et Matthew comme son père l'avait fait avec lui.

Matthew se raidit lorsque son père l'attira, lui et son frère, en un câlin. **« Je suis désolé les enfants, je suis tellement désolé. Je ne voulais pas crier, mais vous m'avez surpris et je suppose que je suis assez tendu en ce moment. Je sais que ce n'est pas une bonne raison, mais je promets de ne plus vous crier dessus lorsque vous ne le mériterez pas. Vous me pardonnez ?»**

Le fait de sentir leurs petits corps se relaxer suite à ses excuses et se pelotonner contre lui amena une larme aux yeux de Draco; Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ces deux précieux enfants. Maintenant, il devait se concentrer sur un moyen de les mettre en sécurité. De lointains bruits de destruction et une nuée de sorts lui fit réaliser que pas mal de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'ils étaient sortis.

**« Hey, Matty, mon chéri, que disais-tu à propos du fait que je ne le faisais pas correctement ?»**

Matthew regarda son père, puis la statue de dragon plusieurs fois comme s'il était victime d'un grand dilemme intérieur. Prenant finalement une décision, Matthew prit une grande inspiration et murmura sur un ton qui laissait croire qu'ils apprenaient un secret capital. **« Jack n'aime pas qu'on le chatouille sous le menton. Il n'aime ça que quand on chatouille ses orteils.»** dit le garçon de trois ans en zézayant.

Draco refusa de rencontrer le regard incrédule de Nicole, son attention étant complètement centrée sur son jeune fils. **« Peux-tu me montrer comment Jack aime être chatouillé ?»** Il n'était en rien nécessaire de demander qui était Jack, puisqu'il était évident que Matthew faisait référence au dragon, mais lorsque tout serait dit et fait, Draco prit note de s'assoir avec les garçons et de leur demander comment ils en étaient venus à savoir tout cela. **« Peux-tu me le montrer ?»**

Draco aperçut l'éclat d'excitation sur le visage de son fils, avant que ce ne soit remplacé par un froncement de sourcils inquiet. **« Jack a dit de dire à personne, père. Je veux pas qu'il soit fâché contre moi.»**

**« Il ne sera pas fâché contre toi, Matty. Il sait que c'est une situation spéciale et je suis sûr qu'il voudrait que nous le réveillions afin qu'il nous aide dans notre petite aventure. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait amusant de jouer avec lui une fois de plus ?»** Draco détestait avoir à tenter de manipuler sa propre progéniture, mais c'était important et ils avaient déjà gaspillé beaucoup trop de temps. Avait-on idée de ce qui se passait dehors ? Harry faisait peut-être déjà face à ce monstre et Draco n'allait assurément pas le laisser y faire face seul.

Suite à un bref coup d'œil vers son jumeau, qui lui fit un petit hochement de tête, Matthew prit sa décision. **« Okay, père, on te montre.»**

Sachant que sa propre promesse avait été respectée et que la famille d'Harry serait visiblement capable de sortir d'ici sain et sauf, Fumseck s'envola une fois de plus gracieusement en sachant que ses propres aventures de la soirée ne faisaient que commencer.

Matthew et Evan s'agenouillèrent sur la surface de pierre gelée près du pied gauche du dragon. Draco vit un petit interstice entre l'endroit où le pied du dragon reposait contre la plate-forme et la surface dure et grise elle-même. Prudemment, les garçons insérèrent leurs minuscules doigts dans cette presque imperceptible crevasse et commencèrent à doucement les tortiller d'avant en arrière.

La crainte ambiante due au fait que, dans cette position, les jumeaux pouvaient être écrasés s'ils parvenaient à réveiller le dragon n'eut qu'à peine le temps de traverser l'esprit de Draco avant que la statue ne laisse paraître un frémissement.

Bien vite, la statue bougea de nouveau, et Draco vit la patte que les garçons stimulaient avec application être levée, y offrant ainsi aux jumeaux un meilleur accès pour leurs chatouillements. Se disant qu'il en avait assez vu, Draco s'avança pour attraper ses fils et les retirer de tout danger immédiat. Juste comme il les atteignait, le dragon tituba lourdement, avant qu'un nuage de flammes ne s'échappe de sa gueule. La dragon cessa aussitôt de cracher du feu et commença à gronder d'un rire qu'il ne pouvait réprimer. Apparemment, c'était un dragon qui adorait être chatouillé.

Se penchant juste à temps, Draco évita la boule de feu qui lui frôla le cou; toutefois cela n'empêcha pas le blond de tressaillir à l'odeur de cheveux brûlés. Draco émit un petit couinement surpris tandis que ses deux mains se précipitaient sur sa tête, s'assurant que ses mèches divines n'étaient pas en feu. Soulagé de constater que, dans le pire des cas, il n'était que légèrement roussi et non en feu, ou pire encore... chauve... il s'avança pour se tenir près de ses fils qui avaient commencé à jouer avec la statue de dragon.

**« Matthew, Evan, pourquoi m'avez-vous réveillé ?»** le dragon avait mis un frein à ses gloussements et reluquait durement le grand homme blond. **« Vous avez rompu votre promesse envers moi, petits dragons, et je suis très déçu.»**

**« Mes fils n'ont fait que ce qui leur était demandé, maître dragon.»** dit Draco avec une petite révérence, assez prudent pour garder son ton fort mais respectueux, sachant que les esprits de dragons comme celui qui habitait cette statue étaient facilement offensés, mais ne s'adressaient qu'à ceux qu'ils percevaient comme suffisamment forts. **« Le château est attaqué et nous avons été menés à croire que vous gardiez un passage sécuritaire pour sortir d'ici.»**

Le dragon déplaça son attention des garçons, auxquels il s'était grandement attaché depuis qu'ils habitaient cet appartement, vers le grand homme blond, qui par son air protecteur était indéniablement un des pères des garçons. Le dragon fut impressionné de voir l'humain refuser de mouvoir le moindre muscle tandis que le regard froid de la créature balayait son corps, étudiant chaque détail de sa personne. Peu d'humains avaient le courage ou la volonté de se tenir aussi droit sous un tel examen.

Avec une légère inclinaison de sa grande tête cornue, le dragon accepta finalement la présence de Draco. **« Vous m'avez invoqué, humain ?»**

**« Oui, maître dragon, je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, et comme je l'ai mentionné, nous avons besoin de votre aide. Nous aiderez-vous ?»**

Le dragon poursuivit son examen de l'homme au nom de dragon. Il était assurément un spécimen très distingué, il pouvait très bien voir la ressemblance entre ses fils et lui, bien que les garçons étaient particulièrement spéciaux. Le dragon avait longuement observé non seulement cet homme blond, mais aussi son ami aux cheveux noirs de son perchoir sur la terrasse. Les deux hommes étaient tous deux fiers et extrêmement puissants, mais ils étaient bien plus que ça, et c'était cette composante en plus qui avait depuis longtemps déterminé le destin de cette famille. Ces hommes et leurs rejetons étaient destinés à accomplir des choses extraordinaires et à être les porteurs de dons sans précédent dans le monde magique. Les deux hommes étaient plus que dignes de son aide.

Avec ce qui ne pouvait qu'être considéré comme une petite révérence, le dragon se leva sur ses quatre pattes écailleuses, affichant ainsi une grandeur majestueuse, et se déplaça de sa plate-forme surélevée pour marcher en direction des humains. Alors qu'il descendait de la plate-forme, une petite ouverture sur le mur derrière lui fut révélée.

Les yeux de Draco s'agrandirent avec incrédulité en voyant le dragon lui faire la révérence. Étant enfant, il trouvait amusant d'être nommé selon l'une des plus féroces et vénérées créatures du monde magique. Il adorait son nom et avait passé de nombreux après-midis dans la bibliothèque du manoir Malfoy à étudier les animaux dont il avait hérité du nom. Il s'était chargé d'en apprendre autant que possible sur ces animaux fascinants et il devint rapidement une sorte d'expert en la matière. Son père l'avait même gâté en l'emmenant visiter les camps de dragon assez fréquemment, ou plutôt aussi souvent que son travail le lui permettait. Toutefois, malgré toutes ces observations ou lectures sur ces magnifiques créatures, pas une fois il n'avait entendu parler d'un dragon qui saluait un humain par toute sorte de révérence, comme s'il était son égal. C'était sans précédent. Ils n'avaient assurément jamais fait la révérence à qui que ce soit, ou à tout le moins pas à la connaissance de Draco. L'étonnement de Draco par rapport aux agissements du dragon se dissipa peu à peu lorsqu'il remarqua la porte de sortie qui leur avait échappé avant ce moment. Suite à une révérence envers le dragon et un _«merci»_ murmuré, Draco rassembla ses fils et Nicole et se dirigea vers la sortie, soulagé de savoir que personne ne pourrait les suivre, avec l'esprit du dragon gardant la porte.

Nicole fut la première à s'engouffrer dans le passage sombre, allumant sa baguette afin de fournir une certaine visibilité, bien vite suivie par les jumeaux. Juste comme la tête blonde de Draco allait disparaître dans la crevasse, il entendit le dernier message de l'esprit du dragon qui lui était adressé, alors que la statue reprenait place. **« Prenez soin de votre progéniture, Dragon, ils sont plus précieux que vous ne l'imaginerez jamais.»**

Surpris par le message sérieux du dragon, Draco jeta un regard à la statue. **« Je le ferai, je le promets.»**

Sans la moindre autre pensée pour la montagne de promesses qu'il avait dû faire dans la journée, Draco se retourna et suivit sa famille dans l'étroit passage qui, avec un peu de chance, les mènerait vers des lieux plus sûrs.

**À suivre**


	29. Un jeu correspondant

**Auteur :** The Shadow Bandit

**Titre original : **A moment in time

**Titre en Français :** Un moment dans le temps

**Rating : **M

**Genre : Général/**Romance

**Couple : **Draco M./Harry P.

**État de la fic original : **35 (FINI)

**État de la fic Française :** 29; **Traduits : **FINI

**Traductrices : **Ju-chan et Mimi-chan

**Bêta traductrice: **Remus James Lupin

**Bêta correctrice : **Yakumo17

**& **

**Résumé :** Harry apprend au cours de sa septième année que sa vie peut changer à jamais d'un seul coup. MPREG Harry/Draco

**&**

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin.

**&**

**Disclamer : **Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

**&**

A moment in time à gagner aujourd'hui, mais de peu, alors quelle chap sera mit lundi ?

A vous de jouer !!!!!!!

**&**

La fin approche à grand pas

Bonne lecture

**Eni et Onarluca**

**&**

**Chapitre 29 : Un jeu correspondant.**

Les cris perçants et l'odeur des sorts et des sorciers, menaçaient d'écraser les sens aiguisés d'Harry comme il essayait de se concentrer sur l'adversaire devant lui. La plus grande bataille à laquelle Harry avait jamais été impliqué avait commencé il y a environ quinze minutes, une fois que les deux côtés s'étaient rassemblés.

Laissant seulement quelques membres de l'Ordre pour s'occuper de la protection des familles prises au piège à l'intérieur de Poudlard s'ils devaient échouer.

Le reste des Aurors valides et membres de l'Ordre s'étaient dispersés en quatre petits groupes autour du périmètre de l'école.

Leurs ordres étaient clairs, 'Défendez la ligne, ne pas laisser passer n'importe quel Mangemort et en cas de confrontation finale entre le Lord Noir et Harry, distraire assez ses disciples pour qu'Harry ait la chance de réaliser son destin'. Même les gens, qui ne faisaient pas partie du groupe habituel de guerriers, qui avaient des responsabilités et des attributions dans d'autres parties du château, étaient là ce soir, prêts à défendre, et si nécessaire, à donner leurs vies pour protéger ceux qui se blottissaient toujours derrière les formidables murs en pierres.

Harry esquiva encore une fois un autre sort mortel jeté sur lui. Il fut reconnaissant quand il n'entendit pas l'impact avec quelqu'un. Il avait toujours horreur d'esquiver ce sort particulier, ayant peur qu'une pauvre victime tombe sous l'effet du sort. L'homme aux cheveux de jais repoussa toutes les pensées de culpabilité potentielle lorsqu'un autre sort vola vers lui de quelque part sur sa gauche.

Harry construisit rapidement son bouclier protecteur et le puissant sort fut immédiatement absorbé par l'énergie magique entourant le jeune homme, tombant dans sa propre réserve magique. Harry aurait normalement choisi de renvoyer n'importe quels sorts sur leurs créateurs, mais ce soir Harry savait qu'il aurait besoin d'autant d'énergie que possible, ainsi il alterna entre renvoyer et absorber les sorts dans un effort de maintenir ses ressources magiques à pleines capacités. Qui savait combien d'énergie les activités de ce soir déclencheraient quand tout aurait été fait? Ce qu'il avait planifié pour leur invité spécial, n'avait jamais été fait auparavant.

En toute honnêteté, personne ne savait ce que l'Héritier de Gryffondor avait planifié ; seulement qu'il avait vraiment une petite idée de la façon de détruire le Lord Noir une fois pour toutes.

Harry ne voulait pas prendre le risque que d'une manière ou d'une autre, une partie de son plan ne soit divulguée à cet enfoiré de malade et lui donne le temps de se préparer. Seul une autre personne connaissait ses vraies intentions et pour le reste, il n'allait le dire à personne. Pas que quelqu'un serait capable de le comprendre s'il essayait.

Un doux son coupa l'air froid de la nuit et Harry leva les yeux vers le ciel pour voir Fumseck passer comme un éclair, son chemin vers lui.

C'était bien. Cela signifiait que Draco avait été capable de trouver une sortie à l'appartement.

Soulagé que sa famille soit sauve, Harry tira trois sorts en succession rapide, dans trois directions différentes, immobilisant efficacement les menaces immédiates à son bien-être.

**« Wow, avez-vous vu ça ? »** s'exclama Nicole comme elle eut une meilleure vue autour d'elle. Ils avaient marché pendant semble-t-il des heures, mais en réalité un peu plus d'une demi-heure, lorsque le passage étroit qu'ils traversaient commença à monter légèrement, et croître lumineusement.

Même les jumeaux étaient enclins à accélérer leur allure lente pour avoir une chance de marcher dans autre chose que l'obscurité totale. La lumière de la baguette de Nicole en face d'eux et la baguette de leur père derrière eux avaient fourni le seul répit dans le noir profond qui les entourait. Dans sa hâte de voir la source de la lumière vert pâle apparaissant comme commençant à s'étendre comme ils approchaient, Matthew trébucha et se cogna sur le dos de son frère avant qu'il ne sente la main forte de son père le stabiliser.

Matthew adressa à son père un sourire reconnaissant, attrapant dans le même temps du coin de l'œil, le petit sourire satisfait que son frère lui avait retourné. En passant un peu plus prudemment, le quartette continua en avant vers la luminosité croissante.

Après seulement une autre centaine de yards, Matthew se retrouva encore une fois son visage pressé fermement contre le dos de son frère, seulement cette fois ce n'était pas sa faute ; bon, pas vraiment sa faute, non plus. Nicole avait soudainement et sans avertissement, stoppé, ce qui créa une petite réaction en chaine. Matthew expira un léger 'uumph' quand il sentit son père entrer en collision avec sa propre petite charpente. Dieu merci, Draco avait prêté plus d'attention à où ils allaient que Matthew l'avait fait et avait réussi à presque rester lui-même sous contrôle avant d'entrer en contact avec son fils.

Draco sourit tendrement à Matthew comme il envoya encore une fois à son père un sourire timide. **« Hey, regarde ce que tu fais, » **réprimanda Draco taquinant le leader de leur petite expédition. **« Un peu plus d'avertissement pour des arrêts soudains seraient très appréciés. »**

Draco devint un peu inquiet quand ses commentaires n'obtinrent pas la réaction souhaitée de Nicole ; en fait, il n'y avait eu aucune réaction du tout de la femme. **« Nikki, que se passe-t-il là-haut ? Tu vois quelque chose ? »** La crainte dans la voix de Draco arracha Nicole de l'émerveillement qui l'entourait. **« Draco, attends de voir ça. C'est tout simplement incroyable. » « Eh bien, si tu voulais avoir la gentillesse de faire quelques pas de plus, alors peut-être pourrais-je voir ce à quoi tu fais référence, »** dit Draco sarcastique, comme il essayait d'apercevoir autour d'un excédent de pierre mais ne pouvait toujours pas voir ce qui étonnait tellement Nicole.

**« Mais bien sur, mon seigneur, permettez-moi de bouger mon corps inutile afin que votre estimée présence puisse voir cette incroyable vue. Peut-être alors que tu seras en mesure de me dire exactement OU NOUS SOMMES ? » **La voix de Nicole était passée au cours de la courte tirade d'un murmure à presque un cri. Draco tressaillit comme les derniers mots de Nicole rebondissaient fortement sur le confinement des murs de pierres et couraient encore et encore en écho jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'évanouissent dans l'inexistence.

Harry essaya de ne pas tressaillir au cri étranglé qui fit écho dans le paysage gelé. Il aurait reconnu cette voix n'importe où, même s'il n'avait pas été en bons termes avec lui depuis plusieurs années qu'il avait pris soin de garder à l'esprit. C'était Ron. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'analyser les corps tombés et vit un flash roux penché sur un autre corps encore allongé dans la neige. Donc Ron n'était pas blessé, c'était quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un dont il s'inquiétait beaucoup.

Harry vit au ralenti deux Mangemorts qui se déplaçaient vers son ancien meilleur ami, élancés comme des vautours prêts à tuer. Il n'accorda même pas un deuxième regard aux Mangemorts comme il lançait deux de ses magnifiques sorts. La chance était avec lui et les Mangemorts eurent juste le temps d'envoyer un sort court sur Ron avant de tomber au sol comme les déchets inutiles qu'ils étaient.

Le sort du Mangemort toucha Ron dans le dos, ses cris disant plus que des mots qu'on lui avait jeté un Impardonnable. Dieu merci, le sort prit fin une fois que le sort, étonnant, de Harry fit effet sur le sorcier qui avait jeté le sort d'endoloris, ainsi la douleur de Ron, bien qu'intense fut de courte durée. Harry lança seulement un coup d'œil à Ron pour voir s'il bougeait avant d'élever sa baguette et de tirer un jet d'étincelles bleu roi en l'air. Après avoir fait tout ce qu'il pouvait en appelant un guérisseur, Harry partit à la recherche de la proie qui, jusqu'à présent, s'était révélé être difficile ce soir.

L'homme blond prit une rapide inspiration entre ses dents pour seul réponse avant de regarder la vue qui l'accueillit quand Nicole se fut déplacée. C'était complètement étonnant. Ils étaient enfermés dans ce qui semblait être un tunnel fait complètement d'eau. Ils étaient entourés de tous côtés et même au plafond avec de l'eau. Le liquide verdâtre se pressait étroitement contre une sorte de barrière et rappelait fortement à Draco l'un des zoos aquatiques qu'il avait visité avec Nicole et les garçons en Californie pendant qu'Harry mettait fin à ses responsabilités là-bas.

Prudemment, l'homme tendit une main et tenta de toucher la barrière pour s'assurer qu'elle était solide et qu'ils n'étaient pas en danger de passer à travers s'ils entraient en contact avec. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin maintenant était que Matthew s'éloigne encore et finisse du mauvais côté du mur d'eau. Effectivement, la barrière était solide.

La vie marine et la forêt ondulantes d'algues noires qu'Harry lui avait décrites quand ils avaient discuté de la deuxième tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers étaient un euphémisme. Ils étaient clairement au fond du lac.

Draco secoua la tête aux curiosités qui l'entouraient et pensa pendant une brève seconde qu'il avait aperçu une des sirènes qu'il savait vivre ici, mais, quand il regarda de nouveau, ce qu'il avait vu était parti. Il espérait que le calamar géant serait occupé ailleurs : Draco ne voulait pas tester la barrière si le calamar réalisait qu'il avait actuellement une multitude de nouveaux amis. Lentement, Draco laissa échapper son souffle sans avoir remarqué qu'il le retenait depuis tout le temps qu'il était arrivé dans cet inimaginable monde d'eau.

Pas certain de ce qui était le plus étonnant, entre être capable de marcher sous l'eau dans ce tunnel protégé ou de voir les regards sur le visage des jumeaux, Draco poussa le groupe en avant. Matthew et Evan commencèrent à rire sottement comme une classe de petits poissons argentés s'élançait au-dessus d'eux. Leurs rires apeurèrent leur groupe comme leur rire bébête devint contagieux. Sentant quelques tensions quitter son corps à ce moment précis de détente nécessaire, Draco effaça une larme d'hilarité du coin de son œil. Promettant d'essayer de revenir quelques fois quand ils auraient plus de temps à perdre, il fit finalement avancer les garçons, plus profondément sous l'eau obscure.

**« Où est-il bon sang ? »** murmura Harry dans un souffle comme il liait encore deux autres Mangemorts. Mais pour chaque Mangemort qu'il mettait hors jeu, c'était comme s'il était remplacé par pas moins que deux autres, et il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de Jedusor.

Le vent froid était acéré comme il perçait son lourd manteau. Le froid glacial rampait profondément dans ses os le faisant se sentir beaucoup plus vieux que ces vingt et quelques années. Un inquiétant silence commença à descendre autour de lui, Harry regarda autour de lui abasourdi par l'accalmie dans la bataille.

Les étoiles brillantes qui avaient été précédemment visibles dans cette nuit pratiquement sans lune s'effacèrent comme l'obscurité menaçait de tout prendre. Harry tomba à genoux, avec le sentiment, que quelqu'un voulait fouiller dans sa poitrine avec une main glaciale et pressait son cœur à l'écraser. Harry haletait sachant qu'il devait se libérer quoi qu'il lui arrive, il n'avait plus ressenti cela depuis... Harry interrompit sa pensée au milieu de la phrase comme l'urgence de se transformer dans sa forme Animagus chien le prit. Se débarrassant de son mécanisme de réponse bien développé depuis son temps à Azkaban, Harry s'efforça à éclaircir son esprit.

Les détraqueurs, Voldemort devaient être proche s'il avait finalement envoyé ses plus proches alliés. Mordant sa lèvre si durement qu'il saigna, Harry gémit doucement en sentant que ses pourrissantes créatures commençaient à sonder ses pensées. **« Pas encore, plus jamais... »** Harry rassembla sa force et se mit précairement sur ces pieds. Le grand homme ferma les yeux à la vue horrible qui se présenta à lui, plus de cent détraqueurs étaient venus à l'appel de Voldemort et descendaient lentement là où la majorité des membres de l'Ordre et des Aurors luttaient toujours.

Sachant qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de temps avant que la Lumière ne sente leurs affreux effets, Harry ramena son souvenir le plus heureux. Sachant que seule une pensée d'amour pur avait plus de chance que tout à la formation d'un Patronus assez fort pour repousser tout ces détraqueurs, Harry pensa au moment où il avait tenu ses fils pour la toute première fois. Il se concentra fortement sur ce à quoi Matthew avait ressemblé la première fois qu'il avait ouvert ses yeux verts brillants et comment Evan s'était pelotonné si tranquillement dans ses bras agrippant son doigt si fort que Harry ne fut pas sur que l'enfant le lâcherai jamais.

Harry leva haut sa main en l'air et s'écria **« EXPECTO PATRONUM ! »**

Il y avait si longtemps qu'il avait eu le besoin d'appeler son gardien protecteur qu'Harry pleura presque quand il vit l'éclat familier du cerf argenté au bout de ses doigts. Harry cligna des yeux en regardant fixement la figure. Il ne ressemblait à aucun Patronus auquel il était habitué, celui-ci était plus grand et semblait presque être solide. C'était vraiment une magnifique vue à contempler. En voyant que les détraqueurs avaient presque atteint la première ligne de défense, Harry lança un dernier regard à l'image de son père, **« Vas-y Cornedrue, tu sais quoi faire. »**

Le cerf regarda juste Harry avec ce qui pourrait incontestablement être un sourire et galopa à pleine vitesse sur le groupe le plus proche de détraqueurs. Harry fut soulagé de voir que Cornedrue fut bientôt rejoint par plusieurs autres Patronus, bien qu'aucun ne fut aussi fort ou aussi intimidant que son cerf. Harry expira un soupir de soulagement quand il reconnut les Patronus de Sirius, Severus et Remus qui aidaient à repousser les détraqueurs.

**« Merde »** haleta Harry comme il sentit un sort de Stupéfix le frapper sur le côté. Il avait été négligent pendant qu'il s'était concentré sur les détraqueurs ; il avait oublié la horde de Mangemorts qui étaient toujours sur le champ de bataille, ne voulant rien d'autre que livrer sa tête sur un plateau à leur maître. Encore une fois, Harry sentit le sort être absorbé par son organisme. En se débarrassant du sentiment légèrement vertigineux qui restait du sort, Harry se baissa à ras du sol et envoya sa propre panoplie de sorts.

Un doux bruit sourd confirma qu'il avait frappé la cible prévue. Avant qu'il ne puisse encore concentrer son attention sur une autre victime potentielle, sa cicatrice brûla avec une torturante douleur. Harry laissa tomber sa baguette magique comme ses deux mains volèrent pour couvrir son front, c'était comme si quelqu'un avait posé un fer chauffé à blanc entre ses yeux. En prenant une profonde respiration, Harry se remit sur ses genoux avant de finalement remonter dans une position de plein pied. Repoussant la douleur au plus profond de son tourbillonnant estomac indisposé, Harry sut une chose avec une clarté absolue, Voldemort était ici, il était temps de faire face à son Grand-père.

Peu à peu, le sol du lac commença à s'élever, et c'était une bonne chose aussi comme l'émerveillement d'être sous l'eau s'était évanoui il y a longtemps et maintenant les garçons étaient fatigués de marcher. Considérant qu'ils devaient être prés d'une rive, Draco écouta les jumeaux grogner et essaya de décider quoi faire ensuite.

Visualisant ce qu'il soupçonnait être l'endroit le plus logique d'où le passage refaisait surface, Draco sut qu'ils seraient proches de la forêt interdite. Rejetant immédiatement d'essayer de cacher les garçons et Nicole quelque part au fond de la forêt car cela étant trop dangereux, Draco passa en silence toutes les options logiques.

Les plans étaient rejetés presque aussi vite qu'il pouvait les penser, jusqu'à ce qu'il touche ce qui devait être le plus sur et le meilleur en toutes circonstances possibles. Il les laisserait tout simplement ici sous lac. Personne ne penserait à les chercher là, et une fois la bataille terminée, Draco pourrait revenir et les récupérer. D'ailleurs s'il les emmenait trop loin de Poudlard, il y avait de grandes chances de ne pas être là à temps pour la confrontation finale entre Harry et Voldemort. C'était peut-être égoïste, mais Draco savait qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais si quelque chose arrivait à Harry et s'il n'était pas là pour essayer de l'aider et supporter son compagnon.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place dans le couloir sous l'eau mais parfois il y avait une petite section assez large pour que deux adultes se tiennent épaules contre épaules. La prochaine fois qu'ils arriveraient à un endroit où le tunnel s'élargissait un peu, assez pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir confortablement, Draco insisterait pour qu'ils s'arrêtent pour se reposer et dirait à Nicole ce qui se passait.

Heureux de son plan, Draco reprit son rythme, désireux de sortir d'ici et de voir ce qui se passait au-dessus. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il avait un endroit sur pour les garçons ses pensées retournèrent une fois encore vers le danger que Harry affrontait. Offrant une petite prière dans un souffle pour que son bien-aimé soit sauf, Draco et sa famille pressèrent le pas.

Soigneusement, Draco repéra certaines des larges algues des marais qui gardaient l'emplacement de l'entrée du passage secret sous le lac, heureux que la surface du lac soit gelé ainsi il n'y avait pas de rides sur l'eau pour montrer ses mouvements.

Nicole n'avait pas été très contente de lui quand il lui avait dit qu'il voulait qu'elle reste avec les garçons pendant qu'il irait rejoindre la bataille, mais sachant qu'il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse dire ou faire qui pourrait l'éloigner de son choix, elle avait finalement cédé. Convenant que rester sous le lac avec les garçons était le meilleur scenario jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ou Draco vienne les récupérer, elle transfigura quelques pierres lisses trouvées sur le sol du lac en oreillers et couvertures pour Matthew et Evan. Bien que la possibilité que les garçons se rendorment fût peu probable, elle pouvait toujours espérer.

Remontant légèrement après avoir informé Nikki de son départ imminent, Draco prit un moment pour mettre en place certains sorts qui donneraient l'alarme à Nicole si quelqu'un essayait d'entrer dans le tunnel depuis la direction de laquelle ils venaient. Si c'était le cas, elle n'aurait que quelques minutes pour réunir les garçons et courir vers la surface, qui, d'après ces calculs, ne devrait pas être très loin. Espérant que ça n'arrive jamais, ça ne donnerait rien d'être laxiste maintenant que la fin était si proche.

Sortant du lac, Draco prit un instant pour vérifier que la capuche de sa cape couvrait bien ses cheveux si reconnaissables avant de s'avancer sur la rive. Jurant quand il vit ses empreintes sur la neige fraichement ombrée, Draco prit rapidement sa forme de loup ; sachant que la piste d'un animal s'éloignant des bords de l'eau n'apparaitrait pas extraordinaire, contrairement à l'attention que les preuves de sa part humaine laisserait derrière pourrait attirer.

Le loup gris sombre gémit comme sa fine audition capta le son indubitable de douleur et de souffrance qui portait jusqu'à lui prés de la forêt. Partant en courant aussi rapidement que ses quatre pattes pouvaient le mener, Draco fit rapidement son chemin à travers la pelouse là où la bataille continuait toujours.

Les froids yeux gris parcoururent la scène de bataille, se déplaçant lentement de droite à gauche, ne laissant aucun détail inaperçu, peu importe qu'il soit petit et apparemment insignifiant. Ni le nombre croissant de formes silencieuses qui continuaient à tomber et à s'éparpiller sur le sol, ni le vent acéré de l'hiver ne pouvaient apporter une allusion de larmes à ces yeux. **Pour le propriétaire de cette paire d'extraordinaires yeux soit immunisé à de telles choses insignifiantes. Les choses, qui en d'autre cas aurait leur inconscient fixé sur eux, les auraient fait s'effondrer au brusque compte rendu de première main sur les atrocités que l'homme pouvait infliger à son prochain.**

Non, cet homme avait une mission, et une mission seulement.

Lucius autorisa ses yeux une fois encore à voleter à travers l'image gelée devant lui, insistant sur la seule tache pourpre du terrain blanc. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit que cette affreuse robe pourpre n'était portée par personne d'autre que Harry Potter. Personne d'autre ne serait assez fort pour déployer la puissance nécessaire à supporter le nombre de sorts défensifs et offensifs que l'individu avait donné depuis que cette bataille avait commencé, il y avait plus d'une heure.

Quand Zabini avait révélé au Lord Noir l'unique et inattendu héritage de Potter, ce fut vraiment une révélation; et pas une heureuse. Savoir que la plus grande malédiction de Voldemort était en fait son propre petit-fils, son descendant, était stupéfiant.

Après que les choses aient pu se tasser et que l'histoire du jeune Zabini eut été confirmée via quelques faits supplémentaires trouvés en missions, les pièces manquantes du puzzle qu'était Harry Potter trouvèrent leurs places.

Les capacités magiques acclamées de Potter étaient toujours très loin de ce que l'on considérait comme normales par la plupart des formes de mesure, spécialement quand l'on considérait que sa lignée était infectée par du sang moldu du côté de sa mère. La plupart des disciples du Lord Noir, au cours des ans, s'étaient moqués des capacités de Potter pour ne pas contrarier leur seigneur, attribuant leur échec personnel à la chance insolente propre au garçon, d'autres disciples murmuraient derrière les portes closes que Potter était un phénomène surnaturel envoyé pour détruire leur mode de vie. Lucius, bien sur, n'en crut rien.

Au cours des années, Potter avait gagné, avec réticence, quantité de respect de la part du chef de la maison Malfoy pour être simplement ce qu'il était, un magicien énormément puissant et doué. Et maintenant que le malaise restant à Lucius au sujet du sang moldu de Potter était dissipé, son respect pour le descendant de son maitre redoubla.

Il n'était tout de même pas si en colère quand il réalisa que son fils avait baisé Potter. Dans d'autres circonstances, Potter aurait fait un complément excellent au clan Malfoy; après tout, non seulement le sang de Lord Voldemort, mais aussi celui du Grand Salazard Serpentard coulaient dans ses veines.

Cependant, quand Zabini avait annoncé que Draco avait en fait trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres et avait sauvé Snape, Lucius avait senti son sang bouillir. Il était assez déplaisant que quelqu'un qu'il avait considéré comme étant un de ses collègues les plus fidèle l'eut poignardé dans le dos, il y a moins d'un an. Mais alors entendre que son propre fils était devenu un traitre à la cause à laquelle vous avez consacré votre existence entière d'adulte était tout à fait autre chose. Trahir leur seigneur était aussi mal que si Draco avait trahi sa propre chair et son propre sang.

Le chef de famille Malfoy avait déclaré l'allégeance de leur famille à la cause et Draco n'avait aucun droit de désobéir. Par le diable, Draco avait été élevé pour perpétuer la propagande à la "cause", apprenant avant même qu'il ne soit assez vieux pour aller à la maternelle que les sangs purs étaient bien supérieur aux sangs mêlés ou aux maudits sangs de bourbes. Lucius se permit momentanément une perte de contrôle et grinça des dents en pensant à ce que Narcissa avait fait de mal en élevant ce qui aurait dû être, et était presque, l'Héritier du Lord Noir. Maintenant ce futur n'était plus possible et Voldemort avait jeté son dévolu sur un nouvel héritier. De toute façon, Draco allait souffrir pour son manque de jugement. Aucun Malfoy ne tournait le dos à la famille.

Lucius, une fois de plus, maudit Narcissa de lui avoir proposé de permettre à ce visqueux maître des potions d'être le parrain de leur fils. A ce moment là, il était un choix judicieux, mais maintenant cette décision lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Comment deux des personnes auxquelles il croyait le plus avait pu le trahir comme ça? C'était inimaginable, et ils allaient payer, tout les deux.

Les doux sons de quelque chose bougeant rapidement sur la neige craquante sur le sol sorti Lucius de ses pensées de vengeances. Utilisant sa cape pour se fondre dans le décor de la forêt, l'aîné des Malfoy se cacha dans l'ombre comme il voyait un loup courir vers lui.

L'animal était très beau, sa fourrure gris foncé se mouvant comme ses puissants muscles se contracter puis se relâcher en une parfaite synchronisation comme la bête bougeait gracieusement en direction de la bataille. Comme il était étrange pour un animal tel que celui-ci de vouloir s'approcher des odeurs et des sons des hommes, spécialement d'hommes enfermés dans un combat mortel. Bien que rusé et intelligent, les loups étaient notoirement indépendant, évitant le contact des humains à tout prix.

Mais là encore, ce n'était pas n'importe quel loup, n'est-ce pas? Lucius leva sa baguette avec un sourire sur le visage. Draco était un idiot s'il pensait pouvoir garder un secret tel que celui-ci. Il connaissait depuis des années la forme d'Animagus non enregistré de son fils. Pensant que ça résoudrait au moins un de ses problèmes, Malfoy pointa sa baguette comme la forme grise disparaissait rapidement et commença à chuchoter.

Lucius était à mi-chemin de lancer le plus impardonnable de tout les sorts quand il s'arrêta. Il devait admettre qu'il était curieux de savoir ce que Draco avait fait loin de son amant pendant tout ce temps. Comme un habile guerrier, Draco n'était pas du genre à se dérober lors d'une bataille et il connaissait assez son fils pour savoir que Draco ne raterait pas celle-là. Pas quand le dernier coup était sur le point de tomber, quelque soit le côté d'où il venait, Draco voudrait être là, proche et en personne.

Alors que faisait son traitre de fils de si important pour quitter sa putain sans protection pendant le plus grand combat de sa vie? Il y avait seulement une chose, ou deux en fait, pensa Lucius avec un sourire, qui distrairaient Draco de cet événement historique. Selon le jeune Zabini, c'était écœurant combien Draco flagornait prés des bâtards de Potter. Il était devenu une sorte de parent adoptif pour les petits Gryffondors.

La conclusion logique était que Potter avait fait cacher à Draco sa descendance quelque part, incertain de leur propre capacité à défendre l'école. Sachant que son seigneur le récompenserait au delà de tout s'il pouvait lui livrer ses arrières petits enfants après la bataille, Lucius décida que sa vengeance pourrait attendre un peu. De plus, si Voldemort devait tomber, aussi inimaginable que cela puisse paraitre, ce serait commode d'avoir une monnaie d'échange. Et quelle meilleure façon de motiver la lumière que d'avoir le contrôle des enfants de leur sauveur.

Dans cet esprit Lucius se tourna et commença à suivre les traces laissées par le loup loin de la bataille.

**« Harry Potter, nous nous revoyons. Qui aurait dit que tu serais assez idiot pour revenir vers les lâches qui ont contribué à te faire condamner et à te laisser pourrir ? Tu as une fois de plus dépassé mes attentes. Je te croyais plus intelligent que tu ne l'es apparemment. »**

Harry s'endurcit comme les mots perfides se précipitaient vers lui et dressa la tête de défi au monstre qui, cette nuit, enfin, allait payer pour ses crimes. **« Jedusor. »**

Voldemort rit, mais le son sortit sec et inhumain. **« Eh bien, eh bien, Harry, ne veux-tu pas dire 'grand-père'? »**

Harry prit un moment pour étudier sa Némésis comme il sentait sa colère croître. Chaque mots passant à travers ces fines lèvres de serpents alimentaient le feu grandissant et hors de contrôle au plus profond de l'âme de Harry. **« Tu as peut-être violé une jeune fille innocente et eut un enfant d'elle, mais tu n'as jamais et ne seras jamais un grand-père. Tu n'es rien, » cracha Harry.**

Les années avaient été bonnes pour le seigneur des ténèbres. Il semblait plus sain et plus fort qu'Harry ne puisse se souvenir l'avoir vu avant. Partie la mince et pâle forme squelettique, remplacée par une maigre mais tonique forme. Cependant, il y avait une chose qui ne changerait jamais, et Harry sentit la puissance et la vilénie qui était en Voldemort, être reflétées par ses yeux rouge sang.

Tournant légèrement la tête loin de Jedusor, Harry vit que la plupart des combats autour d'eux avaient cessé. C'était ça ; le seul événement qui déciderait de leur futur façon de vivre et personne ne voulait le manquer, pas une seule partie;

Cela ne le surprit pas que Voldemort n'ait pas encore levé sa baguette. Jedusor savait tout comme lui que leurs baguettes étaient sœur et ne pouvaient être utilisées efficacement l'une contre l'autre. La stratégie de combat d'Harry n'incluait pas l'utilisation de sa baguette, et il réalisa que Voldemort avait aussi adopté une approche similaire pour se préparer à cette confrontation.

**« Tu es stupide. J'avais espéré que tu avais grandi depuis, mais je suppose que ton sang de Gryffondor est juste trop fort. »** Siffla Voldemort, ayant aussi remarqué leurs nombreux observateurs comme il changeait de l'anglais au fourchelangue. Ainsi il s'assurait de la confidentialité de leur conversation, et aussi d'intimider et de confondre la Lumière comme ils les écoutaient, leur plus redoutable ennemi et leur seul espoir, converser en utilisant un talent connu pour être la marque des mauvais sorciers.

Les yeux verts s'illuminèrent avant qu'Harry puisse contrôler ses émotions; combien il détestait cette chose se tenant devant lui. **« Tu es si prévisible, Jedusor, en insultant mon ascendance Gryffondorienne. Mais, bien sur, il est logique d'attaquer quelque chose que tu ne pourras jamais comprendre. Oui, mon coté Gryffondor peut me rendre parfois téméraire, mais il me donne aussi une force que tu ne pourras jamais expérimenter. »** Harry était tellement pris par la confrontation verbale qu'il n'avait même pas réalisé que la conversation était passé en fourchelangue.

Voldemort renifla quand il vit l'éphémère regard de méfiance et de peur traverser les visages des sorciers de la Lumière à la réponse d'Harry. Oh, ces gens étaient si faciles à manipuler. C'était vraiment une honte que tout cela prenne fin ce soir, il allait s'assurer d'épargner à quelques-uns l'exécution immédiate afin d'avoir suffisamment de temps pour jouer avec eux. Leurs esprits et leurs visages fragiles, qui ne pouvaient cacher une expression ou une pensée même si leurs vies en dépendaient, seraient une grande source d'amusement. Et peu saurait que leurs incapacités à cacher leur âme de lui seraient la seule chose qui les garderaient en vie. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il conçoive un autre plaisir pour se divertir.

**« Imagine ma surprise quand j'ai découvert que tu étais mon descendant, que nous partagions le sang de l'estimé Salazar Serpentard. Ça n'a toujours été que nous deux, Harry, même maintenant tout le monde attend de voir ce qu'il va arriver. Tout ce qui compte, tout ce qui a toujours compté, c'est toi et moi. »** Voldemort regarda son petit-fils avec soin, sachant qu'il devait mettre le jeune homme assez en colère pour perdre le contrôle. Quand cela arriverait, il frapperai le premier et, espérait-il, le dernier coup.

Voldemort ne concevait aucune illusion vis à vis d'Harry Potter. Il savait que l'homme était extrêmement puissant, peut-être plus puissant qu'il ne l'était. Bien que Gryffondor fût un idiot, il avait été un idiot puissant et avoir le sang de deux des Fondateurs donnait quelques avantages qu'il n'avait pas. S'il voulait réussir, il avait besoin de donner à la confrontation une conclusion rapide.

Palpant la baguette faite sur mesure qu'il avait créée spécialement pour cette occasion, Voldemort continua quand Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement. "Tu sais que ça n'avait pas à être ainsi. Si j'avais su que tu existais, je t'aurai simplement pris de chez les Potter quand tu étais bébé et t'aurais élevé, comme tu le méritais de l'être. Nous aurions pu éviter tout cela et tu n'aurais jamais eu à perdre ton enfance enfermé dans un horrible placard."

Voyant la colère bruler si prés de la surface dans les yeux émeraudes à la simple mention de ses parents et de son enfance, Voldemort sentit la victoire et insista. **« C'est trop tard pour toi maintenant, Harry, comme, je suis sur, tu l'as réalisé, mais ce n'est pas trop tard pour ton fils. Mon arrière petit-fils sera élevé à mes cotés, comme tu aurais dû l'être. Il sera éduqué pour être mon seul et unique héritier. »**

**« Mon fils ? Ne veux-tu pas dire mes fils comme ils sont deux ? »** Persiffla Harry, sentant la bataille interne au sein de cette guerre entrainer la réussite du plan qu'il avait mis en place il y a plusieurs mois.

Voldemort rit, ne sachant pourquoi il était aussi inquiet. Harry était le même garçon incertain, facilement dirigé par ses émotions, qu'il avait toujours été. Le Lord Noir prit une profonde inspiration, jouissant de la question de Potter, avant de jouer sa carte maitresse. **« Tu en fais toujours trop, Harry, je n'ai pas besoin de deux héritiers. »** Les yeux rouges se rétrécirent. **« Un sera plus que suffisant. »**

La panique commença à se glisser dans le ventre d'Harry. **« Que veux-tu dire ? »** réussit-il à cracher entre ses dents serrées.

**« Comme tu as été béni par une paire, j'ai pensé que nous pouvions nous les partager. J'ai généreusement décidé que j'en garderai un et enverrai l'autre te rejoindre, toi et tes chers parents disparus. Ça semble plus que juste pour moi. »** Les sinistres mots restèrent hanter l'air pendant un moment avant que tout l'enfer ne se déchaine.

**À suivre **


	30. Le Sacrifice du Phénix

**Auteur :** The Shadow Bandit

**Titre original : **A moment in time

**Titre en Français :** Un moment dans le temps

**Rating : **M

**Genre : Général/**Romance

**Couple : **Draco M./Harry P.

**État de la fic original : **35 (FINI)

**État de la fic Française :** 30; **Traduits : **FINI

**Traductrices : **Misschatelle

**Bêta traductrice: **Remus James Lupin

**Bêta correctrice : **Yakumo17

**& **

**Résumé :** Harry apprend au cours de sa septième année que sa vie peut changer à jamais d'un seul coup. MPREG Harry/Draco

**&**

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin.

**&**

**Disclamer : **Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

**&**

'A moment in time' à gagner aujourd'hui. Comme c'est un vrai yoyo de votre pour cette fic et 'Go….', je vais mettre les derniers chap de cette fic cette semaine. La semaine prochaine, ça sera 'Go….', ensuite, 'Plus jamais seul…' et pour finir 'Comes out…' Ça c'est les chap que je mettrais tous les jours.

Pour les nouvelles fics, regardez le profil !

Justement en parlant des nouvelles fics, je tiens à vous rassurer, elles ont toutes plusieurs chapitres de déjà traduit ou en cours.

Ce qui fait, que nous auront toujours pendant on va dire 3 à 5 mois des chapitres de dispo (à l'heure actuel).

**Onarluca **

**&**

Encore 5 chapitres et ça sera la fin de la Fin de chez FIN

Bonne lecture

**Eni et Onarluca**

**&**

**Chapitre 30 ****Le Sacrifice du Phénix**

Draco courut en direction de la foule de sorciers et sorcières qui étaient tous là, sans bouger, comme s'ils étaient fascinés par quelque chose. Sachant qu'une seule chose pouvait retenir l'attention d'autant d'ennemis, tous côte à côte, sans qu'ils ne tentent quoi que ce soit l'un contre l'autre, il courut plus vite qu'il n'avait jamais couru auparavant. S'approchant du champ de bataille, Draco reprit rapidement sa forme humaine et poussa les corps immobiles hors de son chemin tout en se frayant un chemin vers le centre.

Il n'était pas encore à l'avant de la foule lorsqu'il entendit Harry crier. Ce n'était pas un cri de douleur, mais un cri de rage pure et simple. Avant que les murs du château n'aient le temps de faire écho au cri de guerre d'Harry, Draco entendit son amant commencer à siffler en fourchelangue.

Jamais auparavant Draco n'avait été aussi envieux de cette aptitude que son copain et ses fils partageaient. Il aurait donné tout l'or de Gringotts si cela lui permettait de comprendre ce qu'Harry sifflait. À juger par son ton, Draco assuma que c'était une sorte de malédiction, mais il ne pouvait en être certain. Frustré au-delà de ce que l'on pourrait croire possible, Draco continua de pousser les gens hors de son chemin, dans sa quête d'atteindre Harry.

La souffrance qui le déchira à l'intérieur à l'idée de Voldemort assassinant un de ses précieux enfants et élevant l'autre dans le mal était indescriptible. Pas une seule fois dans ses planifications et vérifications des diverses possibilités de ce moment Harry n'avait considéré la possibilité d'une séparation des jumeaux, encore moins celle d'une séparation permanente, et voilà que cette saleté proposait justement cette idée. Harry sentit le goût amer de la bile monter dans sa gorge alors qu'il songeait aux intentions de Jedusor de les séparer par la mort. C'était impensable; cela n'arriverait pas.

Ce cauchemar causa une forte douleur à son esprit. Utilisant cette douleur pour se concentrer, Harry se rappela très bien ce qu'il allait faire ici ce soir. Le sort qu'il avait trouvé était risqué et n'avait jamais été réussi, mais si les notes laissées par Salazar dans la bibliothèque du Hall des fondateurs étaient fiables, ce maléfice pourrait dénuder temporairement le plus puissant des sorciers de ses aptitudes magiques. Le problème était que ce sort exigeait une très forte dose de magie de la part de celui qui le jetait, et que, en tout, il ne durait pas plus que dix minutes.

Mais c'étaient dix minutes dont Harry avait désespérément besoin. Convergeant toute son attention en son intérieur, Harry piocha dans son essence magique. Ressentant l'irrépressible amour et support de sa famille, de ses amis, et même de Poudlard inonder son système, Harry jeta sa tête vers l'arrière et entama son chant mystique.

Aussi amusant que cela pouvait être de faire marcher Harry, Voldemort savait qu'il devait frapper maintenant, avant que le jeune homme n'ait le temps de se calmer. Élevant sa baguette, il jeta un dernier regard à l'homme qui était sa chair et son sang avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de crier le sort qui aurait dû mettre fin à l'existence de cette personne, il y avait de cela tant d'années. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de murmurer le premier mot, Voldemort vit avec fascination une expression presque sereine apparaître sur le visage d'Harry. Il n'eut même pas la chance de se demander ce que son descendant faisait alors que des yeux verts rencontrèrent les siens et que son petit-fils commençait à chanter en fourchelangue.

**« Dieu du Sud, Gardien du Feu et de la Lumière, reprenez ce qui vous revient de droit. Déesse du Nord, Commandante du Vent et de l'Air, reprenez ce qui vous revient de droit. Dieu de l'Ouest, Protecteur de la Terre, reprenez ce qui vous revient de droit. Déesse de l'Est, Gardienne des Mers et de l'Eau, reprenez ce qui vous revient de droit. Il ne mérite pas vos généreux cadeaux, délivrez-les maintenant.»**

N'ayant jamais entendu un tel chant auparavant, Voldemort laissa le langage des serpents de l'autre homme chatouiller ses tympans. Lorsque l'incantation d'Harry prit fin et rien ne se produisit, Voldemort ne put retenir un rire. **« Est-ce le mieux que tu puisses faire, Harry? Après tout ce temps, tu aurais pu trouver mieux, non ?**»

«**Je me sens déçu. J'aurais cru que tu aurais passé beaucoup plus de temps à essayer de trouver une méthode toute aussi pathétique et inefficace pour me vaincre**.» ricana Voldemort à sa Némésis. «**Quelle déception tu m'apportes**.»

Harry ne se laissa pas démonter par les commentaires de Jedusor. Se concentrant davantage, il leva ses deux paumes dans les airs et ne se concentra que sur son appel aux esprits gardiens. Se tournant vers le sud, il pensa d'abord au feu, et l'imagina brûler dans ses mains. « **Dieu du Sud, Gardien du Feu et de la Lumière, reprenez ce qui vous revient de droit. **» Harry sentit une chaleur l'envahir et il n'eut pas conscience des éclats de lumières intermittents qui illuminèrent soudainement le ciel nocturne. Il poursuivit alors, se tournant dans la direction opposée. Il songea au vent, aux fortes rafales destructrices qui accompagnaient généralement les tempêtes printanières et estivales. « **Déesse du Nord, Commandante du Vent et de l'Air, reprenez ce qui vous revient de droit**.»

La forte brise qui se manifesta soudainement donna à Harry l'encouragement dont il avait besoin. Cette fois se concentrant sur la terre, le sentiment du sol solide sous ses pieds, et l'odeur de la terre fraichement raclée, Harry fit face à l'ouest et scanda encore plus fort qu'auparavant, afin de se faire entendre malgré le sifflement du vent. « **Dieu de l'Ouest, Protecteur de la Terre, reprenez ce qui vous revient de droit.**»

Des cris de peur se firent entendre dans la foule lorsque la terre se mit à trembler, relâchant sa terrible énergie. Ne souhaitant pas perdre de temps, Harry cria presque la dernière partie de l'incantation, alors qu'il se tournait vers l'est. Rassemblant toute la force qui lui restait pour ce dernier esprit divin, il cria: « **Déesse de l'Est, Gardienne des Mers et de l'Eau, reprenez ce qui vous revient de droit.**»

Le champ de bataille fut presque masqué par la vue d'une vague de neige mouillée. Les quatre éléments qui composaient la base élémentaire de la magie avaient été sollicités et ils étaient prêts à réclamer leur cadeau à celui qui en avait été désigné indigne.

Ne prenant pas une seconde pour se reposer, afin de ne pas perdre la moindre parcelle de sa concentration, Harry cria aux forces combinées de la nature: « **Il est indigne de vos généreux cadeaux, libérez-les maintenant**.»

Avant que le vent n'ait une chance de capturer les mots d'Harry, une brillante boule de lumière argentée commença à se former dans les paumes toujours ouvertes d'Harry. Le rayonnement devint de plus en plus fort alors qu'Harry se concentrait pour mettre toute son énergie dans cette masse. Bientôt, la lumière devint si claire que très peu parvenaient à la regarder directement et Harry sut qu'il devait la relâcher rapidement, avant qu'il n'en perde le contrôle.

Jetant un regard à Voldemort, prisonnier du vent, Harry se connecta une fois de plus avec la créature hideuse qui avait participé à la création, puis à la destruction, de sa mère. Harry sentit une énorme vague de pouvoir venant de la boule argentée qu'il gardait en suspens entre ses paumes. La sentant drainer dans ses réserves magiques et sachant qu'il ne pourrait le retenir encore bien longtemps, il réalisa qu'il devait agir rapidement avant que la boule ne le vide de ses dernières gouttes de magie.

« **Tu as été jugé indigne**.» émit-il, et sur ces derniers mots, Harry relâcha la boule.

Voldemort observa ce qui se produisit avec une profonde incrédulité. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un sort qui pouvait faire appel aux esprits fondateurs de la magie, et de plus, leur commander d'agir selon le vouloir de celui qui les convoquait. Ce sort nécessiterait certaines recherches une fois cette bataille terminée; l'idée qu'il pourrait perdre ne traversa pas même son esprit.

Alors que Harry entamait l'incantation pour une deuxième fois, Voldemort saisi l'occasion d'une fois plus lever sa baguette; il était temps de mettre fin au théâtre de Potter une fois pour toute. Malheureusement pour lui, ce fut à ce moment qu'il fit une découverte assez déroutante. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Ses bras ne répondirent pas à l'appel. Refusant de paniquer, le mage noir tenta de se détourner d'Harry, mais ses jambes, tout comme ses bras, refusèrent de bouger. L'incantation avait, en fait, tout figé dans les alentours, il n'y avait pas le moindre son ou mouvement, du moins aucune que Voldemort pouvait prendre compte, sa vue et son ouïe étaient affaiblies par le grondement du vent et l'opacité de la neige. Tout était figé, à l'exception d'une seule chose. Une seule chose ne semblait pas être affectée par ce chaos total qui les entourait. Cette chose n'était nulle autre qu'Harry Potter.

La sphère, qui ressemblait largement à un Souaffle d'argent de son point de vue, brillait très fort, nichée entre les paumes d'Harry. Même la neige aveuglante ne suffisait pas à gêner la vue de ce pouvoir mystérieux projeté par l'orbe. Pas tout à fait certain de comprendre les intentions d'Harry par rapport à ce nouveau jouet, Voldemort était pourtant certain de ne pas vouloir se trouver sur la route de cette chose lorsque Potter la relâcherait. Pour la première fois ce soir-là, Voldemort sentit les doigts glacés de la peur s'emparer de ses intestins. Potter était encore plus puissant qu'il ne l'avait laissé croire, si cette démonstration permettait d'en juger. Soudainement incertain de sa victoire rapide, le mage noir réalisa qu'il aurait besoin de revoir ses intentions par rapport à ce garçon – non, cet homme. L'idée fondamentale qu'il pourrait ne pas voir le jour suivant se lever commença à faire son chemin jusqu'à son esprit.

Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que respirer, Voldemort regarda dans un silence horrifié Harry relâcher cette boule d'énergie magique concentrée vers lui.

Incapable de seulement cligner des yeux, la mage noir ne put que se préparer à l'impact du globe contre lui. D'abord, Voldemort ne sentit rien de plus que le picotement magique alors que la boule était absorbée dans sa poitrine. Le sentiment de cette magie puissante qui l'envahissait le priva de son souffle, mais n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il avait craint. Puis, la souffrance frappa.

Une souffrance si forte qu'elle parvint à faire quelque chose que rien d'autre n'avait réussi à faire dans les quatre dernières décennies, elle fit tomber le mage noir à genoux. Des cris de rage percèrent l'air nocturne, parvenant à se faire entendre malgré le grondement du vent sifflant et le vrombissement du tonnerre, alors que le corps de Voldemort tremblait sous les effets du sort qu'Harry lui avait jeté.

Lorsque la douleur commença finalement à se dissiper, Voldemort parvint à se redresser sur le sol gelé. Pas aussi faible qu'il semblait être, le mage noir leva sa baguette une dernière fois.

La douleur qu'il venait d'endurer lui avait ôté le bon sens qu'il était parvenu à garder. Ne songeant qu'à son désir de partager cette horrible souffrance qu'il venait d'expérimenter, il jeta le premier sort qui lui vint à l'esprit. **« Cruciatus !»**

Rien ne se produisit.

Harry n'avait même pas bronché en entendant ce sort être jeté; il n'avait pas montré la moindre intention de le bloquer, comme s'il s'était attendu à l'échec du sort. Mais c'était impossible, non? Les pensées de Voldemort défilèrent plus vite que des enfants devant des vitrines de magasins; sa magie n'avait jamais échoué avant, pas une seule fois. Furieux au-delà du possible, Voldemort laissa sa rage justifiée l'envahir avant de hurler le sort qui mettrait fin à toutes ces bêtises une fois pour tout. **« Avada Kedavra !»**

Lorsque ce sort échoua aussi, Voldemort commença à en jeter divers autres avec désespoir, avec l'espoir que l'un d'eux fonctionnerait. Finalement, au bout de plusieurs vains essais, lorsque sa baguette échoua à seulement offrir un faible tremblement, Voldemort la jeta au sol avec dégoût.

Se voyant pour la première fois effrayé devant le garçon qui le mènerait assurément à sa perte, Voldemort ne put se retenir de demander: « **Qu'as-tu fait ? Comment as-tu pu bloquer ma magie, au point où je ne peux même plus la sentir ? J'exige que tu mettes fin à ce sort immédiatement.** »

Harry vit, avec une incrédulité joyeuse, les sorts de Voldemort échouer. Le sien avait fonctionné, il avait réussi. Mais maintenant, il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Les esprits gardiens ne parviendraient pas à retenir le mal du mage noir bien longtemps. Maintenant, tout ce qu'Harry avait à faire était de s'assurer que la magie n'aurait nulle part où aller, une fois relâchée. Et pour cela, il devait détruire le corps et l'âme de Voldemort. Détruire un corps n'était pas bien difficile, mais détruire une âme était une toute autre histoire. Il n'y avait qu'une seule méthode qui rendait Harry confiant d'avoir au moins une chance de réussir face à une âme si mauvaise. Bien qu'il sache que c'était sa meilleure chance, il n'était même pas certain que cela fonctionnerait, puisque cela non plus n'avait jamais été tenté auparavant.

Ignorant la question ridicule de Voldemort, Harry jeta un dernier regard autour de lui avant d'entamer la deuxième partie de son plan. Ce faisant, son regard analysa les nombreuses silhouettes rassemblées autour du cercle l'entourant lui et Voldemort, et il en reconnut certaines; certaines autres lui furent par contre complètement étrangères. Harry fut heureux de constater que peu de visages étaient couverts d'un masque, et il en déduit que la lumière avait prit le dessus.

Alors qu'il avait presque terminé son analyse des témoins de cette confrontation finale, ses yeux se posèrent sur celui qu'il avait cherché toute sa vie. Draco. Draco était là; il avait réussi. Au fond de son âme, Harry savait que Draco serait présent lors de ce moment crucial, malgré les promesses que le blond lui avait fait à contrecœur. Le simple fait de savoir que son âme-sœur était là pour lui donna à Harry la force de lever ses yeux fatigués pour croiser ceux de son amant, peut-être pour la dernière fois.

Draco avait presque atteint le centre de la foule lorsque Harry éleva la voix encore une fois et entama l'incantation une fois de plus; cette fois plus fort et avec plus de détermination que jamais. Sentant que la fin approchait, la foule se referma autour du duel, qui resta malgré tout au cœur du conflit.

Draco grogna lorsqu'il se fit pousser par derrière et qu'il s'échoua sur la personne devant lui. Cela ne le menait pas où il avait besoin d'être. Avant qu'il n'ait la chance de songer à un plan qui le mènerait aux côtés d'Harry, le ciel fut violemment déchirée par des éclairs. Sachant que le temps lui échappait, Draco se fraya un chemin avec une vigueur retrouvée, désespéré de rejoindre Harry. Il n'était parvenu à dépasser que quelques autres personnes lorsque de grands vents se levèrent et poussèrent la foule de tous les côtés, les gardant loin du spectacle qui avait assurément lieu à quelques pas au travers de ces sorciers et sorcières.

Il fallut beaucoup de concentration et de volonté à Draco pour rester debout et résister aux vents. De nombreuses personnes autour de lui n'eurent pas sa chance, et furent bousculées ou même emportées par le vent. Draco se pencha lorsqu'un sorcier devant lui s'envola et passa près d'assommer le blond. Songeant que le vent était une bénédiction, puisqu'il avait diminué le nombre de personnes entre Harry et lui, Draco poursuivit son chemin.

Draco n'avait fait que quelques pas de plus lorsque le sol sous ses pieds commença à trembler. Les gens autour de lui, peu importe le côté pour lequel ils se battaient, hurlèrent de peur et commencèrent à s'éloigner de ce qui se produisait entre Harry et Voldemort.

_« Oh merde »_ pensa Draco, sachant que l'énergie nécessaire pour manipuler l'environnement de façon aussi spectaculaire devait être immense. Au niveau où il était, Draco ne savait pas qui des deux concurrents était responsable de ses démonstrations pas si naturelles, mais il espéra de tout son cœur que c'était Harry aux commandes de ces forces incroyables. Du coin de l'œil, Draco vit un éclat de blanc, à peine discernable au travers des murs de neige aveuglante qui avaient commencé à assaillir les spectateurs.

Draco regarda une fois de plus, et vit que Dumbledore était tout près, à sa gauche, avançant tout aussi lentement en direction du point central de la tornade magique. Juste derrière le directeur, Draco pouvait distinguer d'autres figures, suivant Dumbledore. Presque certain que Severus, Sirius et Remus tentaient aussi de rejoindre le cercle central, Draco se concentra de nouveau sur sa tâche.

Heureusement, la grande majorité de témoins s'étaient éloignés, effrayés par les éléments ligués contre eux, rendant ainsi la croisade de Draco plus facile. Quelques instants plus tard, Draco se vit enfin à la première rangée de la foule, assistant à son pire cauchemar. La vue de Voldemort avec sa baguette levée et pointée en direction du cœur d'Harry était une image que Draco aurait préféré ne jamais voir.

Voyant qu'Harry ne prenait aucune position de défense, Draco s'avança, souhaitant se placer entre les deux ennemis, prêt à tout pour protéger son amant. Toutefois, les projets de Draco furent interrompus. Il ne pouvait plus bouger; tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était resté en place et attendre, en retenant son souffle comme tous les autres, que l'inévitable dénouement de cet événement tant attendu ne se produise.

Il fallut à Draco un certain temps pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Voldemort jetait des sorts, d'horribles sorts, mais rien ne se produisait. C'était comme si le mage noir avait perdu toute capacité à utiliser sa magie. C'était comme s'il était un cracmol ou, pire encore, un moldu. Draco regarda avec surprise Voldemort, bredouille, puis Harry, qui se tenait là, solide et confiant au travers de toute cette confusion. Jamais Draco n'avait-il vu quelque chose de plus magnifique. Ça y était, non? C'était la fin. Harry avait gagné, Voldemort n'avait plus de magie, ou à tout le moins, ne semblait plus en avoir. Alors si c'était la fin, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas bouger? Quelque chose n'allait pas; Draco sentait, avec une certitude qui n'était pas là peu avant, que, bien que la lumière serait victorieuse ce jour-là, ils n'étaient toujours pas sortis d'affaire. Au fond de lui-même, Draco savait que les sacrifices n'étaient pas encore terminés et qu'il y avait encore une réelle possibilité qu'ils ne se sortent pas de cette histoire indemnes.

Une chaleur l'envahit en voyant Harry analyser les témoins de la scène, visiblement à sa recherche. Sachant qu'il devait rester fort devant tout dénouement que le destin leur réservait, Draco leva la tête haute et croisa le perçant regard émeraude avec ses propres orbes grises. L'espace d'un instant, Draco oublia où ils étaient, oublia qu'ils étaient tout près de la fin. La fin de quoi, Draco n'en était pas certain; il savait seulement qu'après les quelques instants qui suivraient, plus rien ne serait jamais pareil. Était-ce une fin ou un tout autre commencement? Draco n'était pas prêt à émettre de quelconques théories, mais ils désiraient et appréhendaient tous deux ce qui allait se produire.

Draco n'eut pas longtemps à réfléchir au futur, incapable de détacher ses yeux du sourire triste que Harry lui offrit, avant de lui murmurer silencieusement « **N'aie pas peur**.» et de lui souffler un baiser. Ravalant les larmes qui lui picotaient les yeux, Draco hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et retourna le baiser à celui qu'il aimerait toujours. Inébranlable dans sa croyance que ce ne serait pas leur dernier baiser, Draco repoussa ses peurs, déterminé à être fort, pas seulement pour Harry, mais aussi pour les jumeaux.

Les spectateurs n'entendirent pas le doux «**pop**» au travers de la splendeur de sons et vues de la nature, mais en l'espace d'une seconde, devant leurs yeux incrédules, l'image d'Harry Potter fut remplacée par celle d'un oiseau majestueux. Même le vent ne put masquer le cri de surprise qui se fit entendre à la gauche de Draco. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, appréciant l'étonnement de McGonagall; heureux qu'elle ait vu l'accomplissement de Harry. Pour être honnête, il n'aurait jamais cru que la vieille sorcière aurait vécu si longtemps.

Le phénix n'avait pas conscience des regards stupéfiés et ébahis autour de lui alors qu'il ouvrait son bec et trillait la chanson du phénix. Incroyablement, le vent, la neige aveuglante, le tremblement de la terre et les éclairs scintillants se figèrent, comme en réponse à un ordre du Phénix.

Un sentiment de forte épouvante s'installa dans l'estomac de Draco alors qu'il voyait le Phénix s'envoler, son brillant plumage projetant une lumière rouge, en contraste avec le blanc du décor.

Toutes les recherches d'Harry l'avaient mené à la même conclusion, seule une pure bonté et un pur amour pouvaient détruire un pur mal. Harry savait qu'il avait ses fautes, comme tout le monde; ils étaient humains, après tout. Cette pensée l'avait mené à revoir sa confrontation finale avec Voldemort. Peut-être que si Harry ne tentait pas de détruire cette âme en tant qu'humain, mais en tant que quelque chose d'aussi pur qu'il était possible de l'être; peut-être qu'alors il aurait une chance de finalement mettre fin à cette créature vénérée par certains, crainte par tous.

Harry avait eu de nombreuses discussions avec Fumseck sur les possibilités pour un Phénix de détruire Voldemort. Leurs conversations étaient enrichissantes, mais d'aucune aide. Les Phénix étaient des guérisseurs de nature, et ils ne pouvaient donc pas utiliser leurs dons puissants pour détruire, pas même quelqu'un d'aussi mauvais que le mage noir.

Pataugeant dans tous ces faits, Harry en vint à une seule possibilité, où il aurait une chance de libérer le monde de ce péril. Dans une petite note de bas de page dans une tombe trouvée dans la bibliothèque des fondateurs, Harry avait trouvé une référence à propos d'une fois où un sorcier qui n'était pas familier avec les Phénix avait tenté d'en empêcher un de brûler. Le sorcier malavisé avait touché le phénix après qu'il ait entamé son cycle de combustion et, malheureusement, l'homme fut instantanément incinéré. Ce qui rendait cette petite note intéressante était que plus rien n'était resté de ce sorcier idiot, pas même son âme.

Fumseck l'avait averti de toutes les possibilités d'échec. Ce qu'Harry prévoyait faire était très dangereux et il y avait une bonne chance qu'il puisse aussi perdre sa propre âme durant la combustion. Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait eu d'autres Phénix animagus avant lui auxquels il aurait pu demander conseil; cela n'avait visiblement jamais été essayé avant. S'armant de courage, Harry se prépara à la tâche qu'il allait accomplir.

Avec une dernière pensée pour le choc qu'il allait créer en réfutant une autre théorie magique du monde des sorciers, Harry se changea en sa forme animagus de Phénix.

Avec un trille qui ne calma pas que lui-même, mais aussi son entourage, il s'envola. Plus loin, il entendit la plainte de son ami Phénix, qui lui répondait. Alors que Fumseck ne pouvait être impliqué dans cette guerre que comme guérisseur, son support rendit Harry plus léger, plus serein. Le magnifique oiseau rouge et or vola haut dans le ciel nocturne avant de revenir en direction du sol.

Sentant son ennemi, Harry le Phénix cessa sa spirale descendante. Le timing était le plus important. Harry savait qu'il devait enclencher le cycle de combustion avant de toucher Voldemort, sinon son esprit de Phénix ne lui permettrait pas de mettre en danger une autre créature vivante, même si cette créature était des plus exécrables. Harry n'était pas certain du temps qu'il aurait entre l'enclenchement du cycle et la vraie combustion, et c'était là le vrai problème.

Voldemort retrouverait bien vite ses capacités magiques, et bien que cela ne change rien aux intentions d'Harry, cela pourrait bien rendre les choses beaucoup plus compliquées. Décidant qu'il n'y aurait pas de meilleur moment, Harry chercha au fond de lui ce point particulier dont Fumseck lui avait parlé, disant que cela allumerait une flamme.

Un bon moment avant qu'il n'atteigne sa proie, Harry trouva cette fameuse section de son âme qui était si pure qu'il fut presque douloureux de l'expérimenter trop longtemps. La chanson du Phénix s'échappa de sa poitrine plus forte que jamais alors que le cycle s'enclenchait.

Étirant ses ailes puissantes, Harry agrippa un Voldemort stupéfié avec ses pattes griffées et piqua vers le ciel étoilé. Même avec une vitesse de Phénix, Harry ne parvint pas à se rendre bien loin lorsque le feu prit possession de son corps. Avec ses dernières pensées lucides, Harry enveloppa la forme squelettique de Voldemort avec ses deux larges ailes, enfermant le mage noir dans l'étreinte du Phénix. Un observateur extérieur ferait plus tard remarquer que, s'ils n'en avaient pas su autant, il aurait pu paraître que le Phénix avait tenté de protéger le mage noir.

Il est souvent murmuré que le cri féroce du Phénix en pleine combustion se fait entendre avec persistance dans les couloirs de Poudlard bien après que les cendres se soient envolées.

**À suivre**


	31. Les conséquences

**Auteur :** The Shadow Bandit

**Titre original : **A moment in time

**Titre en Français :** Un moment dans le temps

**Rating : **M

**Genre : Général/**Romance

**Couple : **Draco M./Harry P.

**État de la fic original : **35 (FINI)

**État de la fic Française :** 31; **Traduits : **FINI

**Traductrices : **Misschatelle

**Bêta traductrice: **Remus James Lupin

**Bêta correctrice : **Yakumo17

**& **

**Résumé :** Harry apprend au cours de sa septième année que sa vie peut changer à jamais d'un seul coup. MPREG Harry/Draco

**&**

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin.

**&**

**Disclamer : **Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

**&**

Bonne lecture et à demain pour la suite

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre 31: Les conséquences**

Ce ne fut même pas graduel. Draco, ainsi que la grande majorité des témoins, n'avaient jamais eu la chance de voir un phénix le jour de leur combustion auparavant. Mais ce n'était certainement pas ce à quoi Draco se serait attendu. C'était violent; la destruction, complète et absolue, terminée avant que quiconque n'ait pu cligner des yeux.

Blême et bouche-bée, Draco tenta frénétiquement de trouver un sens à ce à quoi il venait tout juste d'assister. Avait-il vraiment vu l'amour de sa vie partir en fumée de façon aussi soudaine? Draco cligna des yeux. Même Harry ne pouvait pas être assez stupide pour croire qu'il lui était possible de survivre à quelque chose comme ça, non?

Draco ne parvenait pas à détourner le regard de là où Harry et Voldemort s'étaient trouvés un peu plus tôt. Maintenant, pourtant, cette partie du ciel nocturne était aussi sombre que toutes les autres. La brillante image qui avait été Harry n'était plus, à sa place se trouvaient de sombres et minuscules particules de cendres.

De nombreux regards abasourdis regardaient, comme hypnotisés, les cendres tomber doucement sur le sol. Draco ne tenta pas de bouger lorsque le vent tourna et modifia l'itinéraire des restes brûlés, qui se mélangeaient avec la neige qui tombait toujours. Ne se concentrant que sur ce qui venait de se produire, il ne remarqua même pas que les gens qui l'entouraient commençaient à se sortir de leur stupeur. C'était comme si son entourage se réveillait d'un long sommeil enchanté.

Les aurors et membres de l'Ordre prirent rapidement en charge les quelques mangemorts restants qui, tout comme Draco, fixaient avec incrédulité l'endroit où leur maître s'était trouvé, ne parvenant pas à prendre conscience de leur irrémédiable destin.

La réalisation commença à faire son chemin et Draco sentit la force lui échapper. S'échouant sur ses genoux, le blond ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage dans sa cape, incapable de regarder les cendres une seconde de plus.

De douces mais fortes mains l'amenèrent à se relever. Draco frissonna, n'ayant pas remarqué à quel point il avait froid avant de sentir la paume de Severus sur sa joue. **« Draco, tu dois te reprendre en mains. Tu es toujours une cible très recherchée et je doute que cet endroit soit réellement sécurisé. Et puis ce n'est pas encore la fin, je n'ai pas vu Lucius et je suis sûr qu'il est quelque part aux alentours.»**

Severus posa un regard compatissant sur son filleul, le Destin ne pouvait tout de même pas être si cruel; Potter et Draco avaient trop enduré pour que cela se termine ainsi. «**Potter va probablement s'en sortir sans une égratignure; après tout, il a un véritable don pour déjouer le destin encore et encore**.»

Draco pesa les mots de son parrain, sachant qu'il lui offrait le seul encouragement honnêtement possible à ce point. Sentir tout l'amour s'agiter dans son cœur lui apporta une faible lueur d'espoir, cela paraissait si différent de la dernière fois où Harry l'avait presque laissé. Confiant qu'il ne pouvait se sentir ainsi que si Harry était toujours en vie, le blond offrit un sourire larmoyant à son parrain. «**Alors, ce que tu cherches à dire, c'est que Harry est le plus chanceux petit salaud que tu aies jamais connu ?»**

Severus jeta un regard à Sirius et Albus, qui examinaient un certain point dans la neige où les cendres semblaient s'être accumulées. **« Quelque chose comme ça, et puis, tu sais comment Potter est, un véritable adepte du spectaculaire. Bien que je dois admettre que j'ai été légèrement impressionné par cette démonstration magique.»**

Draco grogna. Personne ne pouvait dire qu'Harry n'était pas tout simplement admirable. Draco vit le regard de Severus se poser sur l'auror en chef, qui se dirigeait vers là où Sirius et Albus conféraient. **« De quoi parlent-ils, selon toi ?»**

**« Sincèrement, je ne sais pas, mais je crois qu'ils certifient que Voldemort est bien mort cette fois. Au moins Harry aura eu raison sur ce point, il est impossible pour une âme aussi haineuse que celle de Voldemort de survivre à une telle combustion.»** Severus grimaça et se mordit la langue, se demandant comment Draco allait réagir à ce dernier commentaire.

**« C'est peut-être vrai, mais qu'advient-il de l'âme de Harry ?»**

Severus ne répondit même pas; il entraîna plutôt son filleul dans une forte étreinte qui promettait beaucoup d'amour et de support, peu importait ce qui arriverait, et cela valait bien plus que tous les mots qu'il aurait pu dire.

Un doux chant se fit entendre à travers le vacarme environnant. Répondant immédiatement au son familier, Draco analysa le ciel sombre afin de voir si ses désirs étaient réalités. Et ils l'étaient, là, haut dans le ciel et à peine visible, mais il était là, ce magnifique éclat écarlate.

Bondissant sur ses pieds avec soulagement, Draco se réjouit de voir le scintillant oiseau rouge s'approcher graduellement. Pourtant, le large sourire de Draco se transforma rapidement en un froncement de sourcils. Quelque chose clochait avec le phénix. Surpris lorsque l'oiseau lumineux passa devant lui sans le regarder, Draco sentit de nouveau le sol se dérober sous ses pieds en prenant conscience de la dure réalité. Le magnifique oiseau avait un regard perçant, mais ses yeux étaient noirs, pas verts émeraude. Le phénix n'était pas Harry, mais Fumseck.

Fumseck poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il n'atterrisse près de la petite montagne de cendres. Claquant son bec pointu et battant de ses larges et puissantes ailes en guise d'avertissement, le phénix prit une position protectrice entre les sorciers et le peu de cendres restantes.

«**Fumseck**?» interrogea Dumbledore à l'égard de son ancien compagnon, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le phénix interférait dans leur analyse des restes. «**S'il-te-plait, laisse-nous passer; nous devons rassembler les cendres**.»

Le phénix ne broncha pas.

Curieux devant une telle situation, Draco s'approcha autant que possible de l'oiseau, autant que le phénix le lui permettait. **« Hey Fumseck, ça a été une longue nuit. Tu ne m'as jamais trompé auparavant alors je sais que je dois te faire confiance. Je suppose que tu es celui qui a aidé Harry avec ce sort ?»**

Le phénix fixait Draco avec prudence, s'assurant qu'il ne s'approchait pas davantage. Lentement, l'oiseau cligna de ses yeux vitreux et hocha sa tête emplumée.

**« D'accord, nous en discuterons plus tard, mais puisque tu es là, je suppose que tu aides Harry, n'est-ce pas ?»**

De nouveau, le grand oiseau répondit par un hochement de tête.

Draco n'eut pas le temps de formuler sa prochaine question puisque Fumseck tourna le dos autant à lui qu'aux autres sorciers, se concentrant entièrement sur le tas de débris. Roucoulant doucement, le phénix enfouit son bec doré dans les cendres tout en laissant tomber quelques larmes nacrées.

Captivés, les sorciers observèrent attentivement ce qui allait se produire. Alors que les précieuses larmes tombaient sur la substance grise, un petit sifflement put se faire entendre, accompagné d'une bouffée de fumée blanche, un peu comme ce qui se produit lorsqu'une cigarette moldue est allumée par une allumette.

Draco tituba vers l'avant, ressentant le besoin d'être présent, mais Dumbledore le retint. «**Draco, ceci est hors de notre contrôle. S'il-te-plait, laisse Fumseck faire ce qu'il croit être pour le mieux. Au point où nous sommes, il est le seul espoir que Harry ait vraiment**.» Frustré, mais tout de même conscient de la sagesse dans les mots du vieil homme, Draco prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Ce que l'oiseau faisait devait marcher, non seulement Draco ne pourrait jamais se pardonner si quelque chose arrivait à Harry, mais jamais ne parviendrait-il à dire à ses enfants adorés que leur papa ne rentrerait plus jamais à la maison. Cela n'allait pas arriver; ses enfants n'allaient pas perdre leur père porteur.

Quelqu'un laissa échapper un cri de surprise lorsque le phénix se mordit violemment l'aile droite, laissant derrière lui une petite plaie béante. L'oiseau secoua son aile doucement et laissa ainsi quelques gouttes de son propre sang tomber sur le point où ses larmes s'étaient préalablement trouvées. Le sifflement devint plus fort et la fumée, plus abondante, lorsque le sang fut ajouté au mélange.

**« Que fait-il ?»** Draco était sidéré, il n'avait jamais vu ni entendu parler d'un phénix accomplissant une telle chose auparavant.

Il fallut à Severus, tout aussi stupéfait que son filleul, quelques secondes pour formuler une réponse. **« Je ne suis pas sûr. Nous n'en savons que très peu sur les propriétés du sang de phénix, puisqu'il n'y en a jamais eu à analyser. Il y a eu des spéculations sur le fait que leur sang, tout comme leurs larmes, doit être donné de plein gré pour conserver ses propriétés magiques, et il n'y a jamais eu de donneurs. Les phénix peuvent guérir les autres, mais le seul moyen pour un phénix blessé de se guérir lui-même est par une combustion. Ainsi, il n'y a jamais eu de donneurs.»**

«**Tandis que leurs larmes ont d'immenses pouvoirs de guérison, je n'ose même pas imaginer quels pouvoirs leur sang peut bien posséder. Si Potter survit à cela, je vais devoir voir s'il veut bien donner un peu de sang, ce que je pourrais en faire est sans limites**.» Si la situation avait été moins tendue, Draco aurait gloussé devant le regard admiratif de son parrain alors qu'il imaginait toutes les potions qu'il pourrait tenter.

Le léger roucoulement devint rapidement plus fort alors que l'effet calmant de sa chanson pouvait être pleinement ressenti par tous et Fumseck poursuivit son examen des cendres. Ce qu'il cherchait devint bien vite évident, la petite tête chauve d'un phénix nouveau-né émergeant des cendres.

**« Oh mon dieu !»**

Draco ne sut même pas qui avait transposé en mots ce sentiment de surprise, puisque de toute façon il était partagé par tous ceux présents. C'était remarquable, mais il est vrai que, généralement, tout ce qui était associé à Harry était grandiose.

Sans porter aux témoins la moindre attention, Fumseck baissa sa tête majestueuse et prit doucement le nouveau-né dans son bec. Avec un dernier cri aigu, Fumseck s'envola vers l'est, traînant avec lui son précieux paquet.

Ignorant ce qu'il devait faire, Draco se contenta de suivre le phénix du regard jusqu'à ce que, dans un éclat de scintillante lumière, il ne disparaisse. Se sentant épuisé et bien au-delà de la simple confusion, Draco prit le temps d'observer le champ de bataille. La plupart des sorciers et sorcières stupéfixés avaient déjà été traités ou emmenés dans des endroits plus propices à l'intervention médicale. Toutefois, alors que la clarté du nouveau jour se levait sur les survivants, ils ne purent ignorer que la neige à leurs pieds portait les traces de ceux qui ne reviendraient jamais de cette bataille. Draco secoua tristement la tête à cette idée. La liberté avait son prix, et pas un petit.

Enfouissant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux ébouriffés par le vent, Draco prit un moment pour absorber tout ce qui s'était produit dans la dernière heure. Voldemort était parti, et ne reviendrait plus. Harry était l'indéniable vainqueur. Mais tant de vies avaient été perdues dans cette victoire, incluant l'incertitude par rapport à la vie d'Harry. Sans aucun doute, les célébrations viendraient, mais pas tout de suite, pas avant que la communauté n'ait la chance de déplorer les pertes. Une chose était sûre, le processus de guérison en serait un long et douloureux, mais éventuellement, grâce à Harry, le monde sorcier guérirait.

Alors que Draco progressait à travers les corps immobiles, il analysa chaque visage. Il lui fallu un moment ou deux pour réaliser ce qu'il faisait; inconsciemment, il cherchait son père. Puis il se rappela quelque chose que Severus lui avait murmuré juste après la combustion d'Harry. Son père n'avait pas été trouvé; en fait il n'avait été vu par personne durant la bataille. Alors où était cette pourriture? À coup sûr, l'un des plus fervents fidèles de Voldemort n'aurait pas raté cela.

Le soudain besoin d'être près de ses êtres chers prit Draco par surprise. Il informa rapidement Sirius et Remus sur là où il allait au cas où il y aurait du nouveau par rapport à Harry, puis partit à la recherche de ce qui lui restait de sa «famille». Laissant le reste du nettoyage aux autres survivants, Draco se dirigea vers le lac.

Contraint par une quelconque force abstraite, Draco suivit le chemin qu'il avait récemment prit. Il fut soulagé de voir que les fortes bourrasques de vent et la lourde neige avaient visiblement effacé toutes ses traces. L'absence de sentier ne découragea pas le moindrement le Serpentard, qui savait parfaitement où il allait.

S'approchant des roseaux qui gardaient l'entrée du passage sous-marin, Draco fronça les sourcils. La neige avait été bougée et, visiblement, c'était récent.

S'agenouillant, Draco examina les traces fraîches sur la surface blanche et fraîche, heureux que le soleil soit suffisamment haut dans le ciel pour lui offrir de la lumière.

Il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible, quelqu'un était passé par ici. Vu la taille des empreintes, Draco suspecta fortement qu'il s'agissait d'un homme adulte. Cette analyse élimina Nicole et les garçons comme les potentiels créateurs de ces traces. Inquiet, Draco se leva et couru jusqu'à l'ouverture du tunnel.

Les herbes étaient pliées, et certaines étaient même cassées, indiquant clairement que quelque chose d'assez imposant était passé par là. Vu la quantité de dommages, il apparaissait évident que la personne qui était entrée l'avait fait très vite, sans se soucier de la discrétion.

Se sentant nauséeux pour la troisième fois au moins ce jour-là, Draco s'accroupit et pénétra prudemment dans le tunnel étroit. Espérant que quiconque ayant découvert la cachette des garçons n'y ait pas été suffisamment longtemps pour leur faire du mal, Draco s'avança aussi silencieusement que possible, juste au cas où l'inconnu était toujours à l'intérieur. En fait, Draco priait pour que cet intrus, qui avait peut-être bien menacé ses enfants, soit toujours là parce que cela lui sauverait l'effort d'avoir à pourchasser ce salaud avant de le tuer.

Ne souhaitant pas révéler sa présence, Draco décida de ne pas allumer sa baguette et ne se fia qu'au pauvre éclairage provenant de la surface pour se diriger.

Draco porta attention au moindre son qu'il pouvait entendre. Toutefois, il n'entendit rien, pas même le moindre gloussement ou gémissement de la part des jumeaux ou encore la voix douce et apaisante de Nicole. _Ils pourraient être endormis_, se dit Draco avec optimisme l'espace d'une seconde avant de classer cette pensée pour ce qu'elle était, un vain espoir. Le passage resta donc dans un silence sinistre alors que Draco poursuivait sa progression.

Draco retint son souffle lorsqu'il arriva à ce qu'il se rappelait être la dernière courbe du tunnel, avant qu'il n'atteigne l'aire qu'ils avaient magiquement agrandie pour Nicole et les garçons. Personne n'entendit le cri de surprise, tout l'air dans les poumons du Serpentard se faisant violemment expiré lorsque les yeux incrédules de ce dernier prirent conscience de ce qui se trouvait devant eux.

Inconscient du cri angoissé qui s'échappa de ses lèvres, il courut, perdant presque pied dans sa hâte pour atteindre la silhouette immobile étendue devant lui. Ignorant la soudaine douleur qui parcourut ses cuisses lorsque ses genoux entrèrent violemment en contact avec le dur sol de pierre, Draco ne put que s'échouer aux côtés de son fils.

Draco se mordit durement la lèvre, des larmes coulant discrètement sur son visage. Sachant qu'il devait savoir, mais terrifié par ce que cela pouvait révéler, Draco plaça doucement son oreille sur la poitrine de Matthew. Remerciant tout être supérieur qui veillait sur lui, Draco pressa un doigt tremblotant là où il devait sentir le pouls de jeune garçon. Ses doigts lui confirmèrent ce que son oreille avait perçu, Matthew était toujours en vie.

Prenant appui sur ses hanches, Draco examina attentivement son fils, cherchant à déterminer l'ampleur de ses blessures. Il y avait un large bleu sur sa joue, comme s'il avait reçu une très forte gifle du dos de la main. Il avait une entaille à l'arrière de la tête et elle saignait toujours, bien qu'elle semblait avoir plutôt bien coagulé. Son bras gauche était aussi dans une position étrange. Le garçon était très pâle, probablement était-il en état de choc. Décidant qu'il était préférable que le garçon reste inconscient pour l'instant, afin de lui éviter toute douleur inutile, Draco tenta de se rappeler les sorts de premiers soins de base qui pourraient aider. Jetant un sort de guérison, Draco prit un moment pour analyser la pièce à la recherche des deux autres occupants manquants.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour trouver la silhouette tout aussi immobile de Nicole. Elle était étendue contre la barrière, à seulement quelques mètres de là où Matthew était tombé. Elle aussi était inconsciente et ses mains et pieds étaient liés avec de la corde.

Décidant qu'il était préférable de déterminer quelles étaient ses blessures avant de ranimer Matthew, Draco se traîna vers le mur où Nicole était appuyée. Parcourant sa silhouette avec sa baguette, Draco fut heureux de constater qu'elle n'était pas blessée du tout, juste stupéfixée. D'un subtil coup de baguette, Draco défit d'abord les liens avant de ranimer sa chère amie.

Nicole grogna lorsque la noirceur qui l'entourait disparut. Elle cligna des yeux, ces derniers s'habituant à la lumière du tunnel. Le visage pâle de Draco resta flou un moment, avant qu'elle ne reprenne complètement conscience.

**« Que s'est-il passé ?»** Nicole s'extirpa du support que lui offrait Draco et regarda autour d'elle avec confusion. **« Que faisons-nous ici ?»**

Draco n'eut pas la chance de répondre avant que Nicole ne se remémore les événements récents. La svelte femme repoussa Draco et commença à fouiller avec frénésie le tunnel. Remarquant Matthew pour la première fois, elle courut jusqu'au garçon qu'elle aimait comme son fils. **« Oh mon Dieu, est-ce que Matthew va bien ?»**

Draco ignora sa détresse et continua à chercher dans la petite surface la personne toujours manquante. Draco marcha rapidement dans le tunnel en direction de Poudlard, se disant qu'Evan avait peut-être tenté de s'enfuir vers l'appartement s'il avait eu peur. Draco douta que son plus jeune fils partirait ainsi seul, mais au point où il était, c'était mieux que l'autre possibilité.

Draco ne s'était pas rendu bien loin lorsque les pleurs de Nicole l'atteignirent. Incapable de l'ignorer plus longtemps, Draco revint là où elle, assise près de Matthew.

Draco put voir la panique monter vers la surface lorsque Nicole commença à faire de l'hyperventilation. Il avait besoin qu'elle soit forte afin qu'il puisse lui poser des questions sur ce qui s'était produit ici. Plus important encore, il avait besoin qu'elle lui dise où était Evan. Il avait aussi besoin qu'elle reste avec Matthew afin qu'il puisse aller chercher de l'aide.

**« Allez, Nikki, reprends-toi.»** Draco secoua son épaule afin de diriger son attention ailleurs que vers Matthew. **«Nikki.»** La voix de Draco était ferme et ne laissait aucune place à la désobéissance.

Nicole ne répondit pas. Elle ne fit que continuer à passer ses doigts dans les cheveux couverts de sang de Matthew.

**« Merde, Nicole, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Tu dois te reprendre. Les garçons ont besoin de toi, Ha... J'ai besoin de toi.»** lâcha Draco avec désespoir, s'arrêtant juste à temps dans la prononciation du nom de Harry; pour une quelconque raison, il ne voulait pas se maudire en assumant trop vite que Harry irait bien.

Le plus longtemps Nicole prendrait pour se recomposer, le plus longtemps Evan aurait disparu sans personne pour le retrouver. N'ayant plus d'autre choix, Draco pointa sa baguette sur la femme éperdue. Le sort calmant fit immédiatement effet.

La respiration de Nicole se stabilisa.

**« Nikki ?»**

Draco fut soulagé de voir que la panique s'était estompée lorsqu'elle répondit à sa question en tournant la tête dans sa direction. **« Chérie, Matthew est blessé, mais par ce que je peux voir, ses blessures ne sont pas si graves. Mais j'ai besoin que tu restes avec lui pendant que je vais nous chercher de l'aide.»**

Les yeux de Nicole étaient emplis de larmes, mais elle hocha la tête avant de presser un doux baiser sur le front froid de Matthew. «**Je peux le faire**.» sanglota-t-elle, se mordant la lèvre pour l'empêcher de trembler.

N'aimant pas l'idée de laisser Nicole seule dans cet état, mais ne voyant aucune autre possibilité, Draco se retourna afin de quitter. Il n'avait pas fait trois pas lorsque Nicole murmura. **« Il l'a emmené.»**

Voulant croire qu'il l'avait mal comprise, Draco demanda à Nicole de répéter ce qu'elle venait de dire. Malheureusement, entendre ces quatre mots une deuxième fois ne fit rien pour apaiser cette terreur dans son cœur.

Une fois de plus, Draco se trouva à genoux devant Nicole. **« S'il-te-plait Nikki, c'est très important, qui a emmené Evan ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?»**

Nicole éleva doucement le bras et, d'une main tremblante, essuya l'une de ses larmes. **« Oh Merlin, Draco, je suis si désolée. J'ai tenté de le protéger, mais il était trop rapide pour moi. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.»**

Reprenant un ton dur et entraînant la femme dans une étreinte, Draco murmura avec urgence. **« Nicole, j'ai besoin que tu reprennes du début et que tu me dises tout ce qui est arrivé après que je sois parti. C'est important. La vie d'Evan en dépend peut-être, alors s'il-te-plait dis-moi ce qui est arrivé.»**

Nicole s'extirpa de l'étreinte suffisamment pour regarder Draco droit dans les yeux. L'amour et le désespoir qu'il y vit était incommensurable. Se sentant enfin assez forte, elle commença son histoire.

**« Peu après que tu sois parti, j'ai réussi à convaincre les garçons de se coucher et de se reposer. Nous faisions comme si c'était une grande aventure et nous racontions des histoires farfelues. Les garçons se sont finalement endormis et je dois m'être assoupie aussi, puisque tout ce dont je me souviens ensuite est d'avoir été réveillée par le bruit de quelqu'un entrant dans le tunnel. J'ai cru que c'était toi et Harry qui reveniez nous chercher. Ma seule défense est que je n'étais pas encore complètement éveillée et quand je l'ai vu, j'ai cru que c'était toi**.»

**« Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de voir que ce n'était pas toi, il avait sorti sa baguette et m'avait lié les pieds et les mains.»** La voix de Nicole se brisa alors qu'elle se remémorait cette épreuve.

**« Matthew a tout de suite su que quelque chose n'allait pas et il a foncé droit vers l'homme. Cet homme a juste ri face à la faible tentative de Matty de l'attaquer, avant de le frapper au visage.»**

Draco ferma les yeux et serra les dents lorsque Nicole décrivit comment Matthew avait été blessé.

**« Il a percuté le mur si fort qu'il est tombé au sol et a cessé de bouger. Seigneur, Draco, j'ai eu si peur et je ne pouvais même pas le protéger. J'avais si peur. Je ne pouvais que prier pour que Matthew et Evan aillent bien et que quelqu'un vienne nous aider... mais personne n'est venu.»**

La voix de Nicole se transforma en un murmure vers la fin.

Prenant une grande inspiration pour se sentir plus forte, elle continua**, « J'ai supplié cet homme de nous laissé partir. Il ressemblait tellement à une plus vieille version de toi, je lui ai demandé s'il te connaissait, mais il m'a juste ignorée. Tout ce qui l'intéressait étaient les jumeaux. Après que Matthew ait été blessé, Evan s'était précipité pour tenter de le réveiller. Pauvre Evan, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas comprendre pourquoi son frère ne se réveillait pas. Evan a commencé à pleurer. L'homme se tenait là, regardant les garçons comme s'il tentait de décider de ce qu'il allait faire de Matthew, lorsque nous avons entendu un bruit qui semblait provenir de l'entrée du tunnel.»**

**« Je crois que l'homme a réalisé qu'il allait manquer de temps, alors il a pris Evan et s'est dirigé vers la sortie. Lorsqu'il a pris Evan, j'ai commencé à crier pour de l'aide. La dernière chose dont je me souviens est sa baguette pointée vers moi. Je crois qu'il m'a stupéfixée.»**

Draco tremblait. Quelqu'un avait osé faire mal à ses fils et en avait même enlevé un. Non, pas quelqu'un, il ne faisait aucun doute par la description que Nicole avait faite de l'intrus que ce dernier était Lucius.

Draco maudit son père, maudit était cet homme. Qui sait ce que Lucius avait prévu pour le fils de la personne qu'il détestait plus que tout au monde? Il était possible que Lucius déteste Harry encore plus que Voldemort ne le détestait. Après tout, Voldemort semblait toujours avoir un certain respect pour le Gryffondor, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Lucius.

**À suivre.**


	32. La lutte d'un père

**Auteur :** The Shadow Bandit

**Titre original : **A moment in time

**Titre en Français :** Un moment dans le temps

**Rating : **M

**Genre : Général/**Romance

**Couple : **Draco M./Harry P.

**État de la fic original : **35 (FINI)

**État de la fic Française :** 32; **Traduits : **FINI

**Traductrices : **Misschatelle

**Bêta traductrice: **Remus James Lupin

**Bêta correctrice : **Yakumo17

**& **

**Résumé :** Harry apprend au cours de sa septième année que sa vie peut changer à jamais d'un seul coup. MPREG Harry/Draco

**&**

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin.

**&**

**Disclamer : **Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

**&**

Merci pour vos review's

Ça fait plaisir de voir que l'histoire est appréciée

Bonne lecture et à demain pour la suite

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre 32: La lutte d'un père**

Après avoir appelé l'aide médicale pour Matthew et Nicole, Draco partit à la recherche de son père. Ne souhaitant pas perdre de temps à informer les membres de l'Ordre sur ce qui s'était vraiment passé, Draco laissa simplement un message à l'un des guérisseurs afin de prévenir Severus que Lucius avait kidnappé Evan et qu'il était partit récupérer son fils.

Avec la mort du mage noir, Draco suspecta Lucius de chercher à utiliser Evan comme objet de négociations avec ce qui deviendrait bientôt un Ministère de la Magie fraîchement réformé et, avec un peu d'espoir, bien amélioré. Après tout, une des lois avec lesquelles Draco avait grandi était de _toujours_ avoir un plan de secours à portée de main, peu importait les circonstances. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, la devise de leur famille aurait dû être «un Malfoy n'est jamais pris au dépourvu». Lucius serait définitivement prêt à tout.

Mettant de côté son inquiétude par rapport à la sécurité d'Evan pour l'instant, Draco se concentra sur ce que son père allait bien pouvoir faire. Lucius avait besoin d'Evan vivant et en santé si l'enfant allait lui être d'une quelconque utilité en tant que monnaie d'échange. Il serait complètement idiot de croire que l'opposition lui concèderait quoi que ce soit si ce qu'ils voulaient retirer de cet échange était blessé ou, pire encore, mort. Et quiconque ayant passé plus de deux minutes en la présence de Lucius Malfoy savait que l'homme était loin d'être stupide.

Avec toutes ces choses en tête, Draco réalisa que son père n'irait nulle part où il ne pourrait être trouvé. Lucius ne voudrait pas avoir à endurer un enfant de trois ans pendant plus longtemps que nécessaire et maintenant, alors que la puanteur de la défaite de Voldemort flottait toujours au-dessus d'eux, était le moment le plus opportun pour négocier sa liberté. Une personne serait plus apte à accepter ses demandes en ayant en tête l'incroyable événement qui venait de survenir. Le plus heureux et généreux était l'autre côté, le mieux cela irait pour Lucius. Il était certain d'exploiter tous les avantages possibles. Et puis, qui, avec le destin si incertain d'Harry, ne promettrait pas n'importe quoi pour assurer la vie du fils de leur sauveur? L'échec n'était pas une option.

Il n'y avait pas le moindre sorcier qui n'accepterait pas tout ce que Lucius pouvait proposer, simplement pour ne pas voir son nom dans l'édition de la Gazette du Sorcier du lendemain, le désignant comme celui qui avait dit non à Lucius Malfoy et avait ainsi laissé le fils de Harry Potter être tué. Non seulement cette personne risquait de se mériter les foudres de toute la communauté sorcière, mais la plus récente démonstration d'immense pouvoir de Harry ne venait que solidifier sa réputation de sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps.

Quel être sensé voudrait avoir à ses trousses un sorcier qui pouvait exécuter une magie aussi terrifiante parce que vous aviez échoué à protéger ce qui lui était le plus précieux? Tout simplement personne. Après avoir recensé les cachettes potentielles de son père, Draco prit sa forme de loup et se déplaça à un bon rythme.

Des yeux pâles et surpris regardèrent l'animagus se transformer et partir dans une direction autre que Poudlard. Curieux de savoir pourquoi Draco quittait les lieux suite à de tels événements, la silhouette solitaire décida de suivre le loup. Déterminé à découvrir ce qui se passait, l'homme jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui afin de voir si quiconque se trouvait aux alentours. Ne voyant personne, l'homme se mit en marche seul, suivant facilement la trace des empreintes de pattes non déguisées dans le décor enneigé.

Lucius s'appuya contre la pierre dure et inégale, cherchant à trouver le confort en attendant son fils. Il n'avait aucun doute qu'à ce moment précis, sa disgrâce de fils était à la recherche du marmot pathétique de Potter et probablement le bâtard lui-même viendrait-il aussi, s'il avait évidemment réussi à survivre à sa confrontation avec le mage noir. Son maître n'était plus. Lucius frotta l'endroit sur son bras où la marque noire qu'il avait fièrement portée pendant toutes ces années avait été, la douleur de son effacement étant aussi mentale qu'elle était physique. Ennuyé par cette perte, il ricana à la vue de la petite forme recroquevillée à ses pieds. À l'exception des quelques reniflements, le garçon n'avait pas émis un son.

Lucius plissa les yeux avec dédain en regardant les mèches foncées et emmêlées qui contrastaient fortement avec la surface blanche et froide sur laquelle le garçon reposait. Comme il détestait le père de cet enfant. Lucius se rappela de desserrer les poings, alors que quelques gouttelettes de sang s'égouttaient de ses mains où ses ongles avaient déjà tranché la peau sensible de ses paumes.

Se maudissant pour sa courte perte de contrôle, Lucius pris quelques profondes inspirations avant de penser à nouveau à celui qui avait détruit ce pour quoi il avait travaillé pendant si longtemps et fait tant de sacrifices. Harry Potter était responsable d'avoir tout ruiné. Si seulement il avait pu simplement rester en retrait ou, encore mieux, si seulement il avait pu mourir comme il l'aurait dû étant enfant, alors Lucius occuperait la place honorifique qui lui revenait de droit aux côtés de son maître, seul bras droit du mage noir lui-même dans tout le monde magique, plutôt que de se cacher dans cette caverne glacée, dans l'attente de passer un marché pathétique pour sa liberté avec son propre bon à rien de fils.

Lucius désespéra face à ce que cette défaite finale signifierait pour les fidèles de Voldemort et la communauté en général. Maintenant ces maudits Sang de Bourbe et amoureux des moldus auraient de nouveau l'occasion de monter au-delà de leur place légitime dans la société. Et Merlin seul savait quel genre de nouveautés moldues ils tenteraient d'intégrer dans le monde magique, maintenant que la majorité de la résistance avait été vaincue.

Malfoy Senior n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il était si difficile de comprendre que la base même du monde magique était fondée sur la famille et la lignée. Si ces Sang Mêlé et ces Sang de Bourbe insistaient pour faire partie de ce monde, alors ils devaient le prendre tel qu'il était ou s'en aller. Quel droit avaient-ils de changer quoi que ce soit? Ils ne parviendraient jamais à comprendre les liens d'honneur et de famille qui avaient été implantés dans la société magique depuis plus de vingt générations.

Priant ses ancêtres, desquels le sang coulait fortement dans ses veines pures, Lucius fit serment de continuer à résister à toute tentative de moderniser ou d'adapter la société au profit de ceux à la généalogie discutable ou inférieure.

Le doux son rythmique de pattes entrant en contact avec le sol couvert de neige arracha Lucius à ses songes. Un sourire légèrement narquois éclaira son visage alors que l'homme plus âgé se préparait à faire face à son fils. Oh, les traditions l'empêchaient de carrément tuer son propre héritier, après tout, la lignée des Malfoy devait se poursuivre à tout prix, mais rien ne l'empêchait de lui faire mal, et il ferait. Il était temps de mettre son plan nouvellement révisé à exécution.

Sous peu, la caverne de pierre partiellement camouflée par quelques arbres, où son père et lui tenaient leurs rencontres secrètes lorsqu'il était encore à l'école, devint visible. Son père avait demandé de fréquentes nouvelles sur Potter et Dumbledore, se rappela Draco avec un goût amer dans la bouche. Heureusement pour lui, son père ne perçut jamais à quel point ses rapports étaient réellement vagues et trompeurs. Merlin veillait assurément sur lui à ce moment là. Si seulement sa chance pouvait tenir le coup, sa famille serait réunie sous peu.

S'arrêtant brusquement avant sa destination, Draco se transforma de nouveau avec grâce. Il voulait s'assurer que cette rencontre avec son père se déroule sur un pied d'égalité, avec l'usage de la parole. Il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser sentir à son père qu'il était plus puissant qu'il ne l'était vraiment. Élevant sa posture, le jeune homme avança, ses pas démontrant une confiance qu'il n'avait pas.

Camouflant sa peur derrière un masque, Draco se tourna finalement face à face avec l'homme qui, bien qu'ayant participé à sa procréation, avait échoué à remplir le rôle d'un père par tant de façons. «**Lucius**.»

«**Draco. Quelle gentillesse de venir me voir. Il est incroyable de constater à quel point tu es devenu prévisible**.» Lucius ricana, regardant son fils de haut comme seul un Sang Pur pouvait le faire. «**Une disgrâce, vraiment**.»

Ignorant l'accueil sournois de son père, Draco scanna rapidement les alentours, cherchant Evan. Même avec tout son entraînement comme mangemort et plus important encore comme un Malfoy, Draco ne put prévenir une exclamation de surprise et le regard furieux et inquiet qui traversa son visage en voyant le petit corps immobile étendu aux pieds de son père.

Lucius ricana en voyant ce qui attirait ainsi l'attention de Draco. Se sentant en parfait contrôle de la situation, il ne put s'empêcher de railler son héritier. «**Ta mère et moi avions tant d'espoirs pour toi, mon fils. Quelle déception tu es devenu; une pauvre excuse pour un Malfoy comme il n'y en a jamais eu. Je suis simplement heureux que ton grand-père n'ait pas vécu assez longtemps pour voir le sorcier misérable que tu es devenu. Imagine: un Malfoy aux pieds d'un Potter. Ça me rend malade**.»

Draco refusa de répondre aux mots tranchants de son père; il les avait déjà tous entendus, et plusieurs fois même.

Ennuyé que son fils ne morde pas à l'hameçon, Lucius planta durement le bout de sa botte en peau de dragon dans le côté d'Evan. Le petit garçon gémit doucement, mais ne bougea pas.

«**Je ne vois tout simplement pas ce que cet enfant a de si spécial. Le mage noir était en extase en apprenant qu'il avait des petits-enfants, même s'ils avaient été salis par du sang de Gryffondor, il sentait qu'ils promettaient de devenir d'impressionnants sorciers et que l'un d'eux pourrait éventuellement suivre sa trace comme son héritier**.»

Lucius fronça les sourcils en se rappelant l'apparente fin récente de son maître. «**Toutefois, à la lumière de certains événements, ce qu'il sentait n'a plus vraiment d'importance; ton Potter adoré y a veillé.**»

«**Moi, bien sûr, je n'étais pas d'accord**.» Lucius dit doucement, sa croyance enflée en sa propre valeur reluisant dans chacun de ses mots malveillants. «**Une fois souillé par Potter, leur sang serait ruiné malgré la force de leurs liens avec le mage noir**.» Lucius examina de nouveau le garçon pâle allongé dans la neige. «**C'est une vraie honte de voir à quel point les seuls héritiers de Serpentard sont à jamais contaminés; infectés par rien d'autre que la droiture de Gryffondor**.»

Draco serra les dents, si fort en entendant le gémissement de douleur d'Evan, qu'il n'aurait pas été surpris qu'une de ses scintillantes dents n'ait cédé sous l'énorme pression. «**Eh bien, je suis venu. Et si nous laissions les plaisanteries de côté et parlions de ce qui importe vraiment, qu'en penses-tu? Qu'est-ce tu veux**?» Demanda Draco, s'adressant enfin à son père pour la première fois.

«**Humeurs, humeurs, Draco. Bien que tu sembles avoir oublié tout ce que j'ai tenté de t'enseigner, le moins que tu puisses faire serait de me démontrer un peu de respect. Je crois que je mérite au moins cela, avec tout le temps et l'argent que tu m'as coûté avec les années**.» Lucius répliqua, ses yeux aussi durs que des diamants.

Refusant de céder sous le regard impitoyable de son père, Draco ne put s'empêcher de se dire à quel point il détestait cet homme. «**N'y songe même pas**.» cracha Draco. Jetant à son père un regard qui amenait aussi la plupart des hommes à pisser dans leurs pantalons, il continua à tenter de voir comment cet échange allait se dérouler exactement. «**De quoi auras-tu besoin pour acheter ta liberté cette fois? La vie d'Evan? Seigneur, tu me rends malade. Et dire que, dans ton esprit tordu tu te sens réellement supérieur à ceux qui vous ont maintes et maintes fois vaincu, toi et ton sale **_**maîtr**_.»

Avant que Draco ne puisse poursuivre avec ce train d'idées, il fut interrompu alors que sa tête était violemment jetée d'un côté, son père l'ayant durement giflé et la force du coup faisant danser quelques petites lumières devant le visage de Draco l'espace d'un instant.

«**Tais-toi. Comment oses-tu m'insulter, moi et notre mage, petite pute**?» Lucius tenta de freiner sa rage, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas tuer son fils. Après avoir pris un court instant pour regarder ailleurs, Lucius revint à étudier l'homme devant lui.

Ce que ni Lucius, ni Draco ne savaient à cet instant, était que qu'une autre paire de yeux les étudiaient tous les deux intensément. Voyant la brûlante confrontation père-fils dégénérer, le détenteur de ces yeux ne se préoccupait que d'une chose, et c'était de trouver un moyen d'enlever de façon sécuritaire le fils d'Harry de cette situation potentiellement dangereuse.

Reprenant contenance une fois de plus, Lucius s'adressa de nouveau à son fils. «**Ce que je ne parviens pas à comprendre, Draco, est pourquoi après que j'ai mis le monde à tes pieds, as-tu trahi tout cela pour rejoindre Potter? De toutes les personnes en qui tu aurais pu mettre ta confiance, pourquoi lui? Que pouvait-il t'offrir que tu n'avais pas déjà**?»

Draco était incrédule; son père ne pouvait pas être sérieux. Ce qu'Harry pouvait lui offrir? _Qu'est-ce que tu crois, salaud!?_ Était ce que Draco aurait voulu crier, mais il se retint. Respirant profondément, il répondit calmement. «**Il y a bien des choses dans la vie que je ne connaîtrai jamais, mais s'il y a une chose dont je suis certain, c'est que si tu ne connais pas déjà ce que Harry me donne, alors tu es encore plus idiot que je ne le croyais**.»

Draco évita la deuxième claque de son père. «**Assez de ces conneries. Dis-moi ce que tu veux, qu'Evan et moi puissions partir**.»

Lucius gronda, se demandant s'il y avait un moyen pour lui de tuer son héritier et ne pas en subir les conséquences. Ce n'était pas la punition du ministère qui l'effrayait, oh non, de bien pires répercussions l'attendaient, s'il en venait à tuer délibérément Draco, que ce que ces imbéciles pouvaient bien imaginer. Ainsi submergé par sa rage envers la trahison de sa chair et son sang, il lui avait évidemment presque jeté un Avada Kedavra en voyant Draco arriver dans sa forme de loup. Les conséquences auraient été terribles.

L'espace d'un instant, Lucius détesta le fait qu'il soit de la lignée distinguée des Malfoy, puisqu'ils étaient maudits. Personne en dehors de la famille ne l'avait jamais su, puisque l'histoire se transmet verbalement d'un membre à un autre de la famille, généralement à la naissance du prochain héritier. Lucius lui-même ne l'avait su par son père qu'à la naissance de Draco. Ce qui était le plus incroyable, était que de très, très nombreuses générations auparavant, la fière lignée avait réussi à se maudire elle-même.

Plus de 200 ans auparavant, le maître Malfoy de l'époque avait découvert que sa femme des cinq dernières années interrompait volontairement ses grossesses, rendant ainsi la ligné Malfoy sans héritier. L'idiote femme savait que son mari ne l'aimait pas et qu'une fois l'héritier conçu et livré, il ne retournerait probablement plus dans son lit, mais continuerait de bénéficier des services de sa maîtresse. Afin de le garder avec elle, chaque fois qu'elle tombait enceinte, elle tuait l'enfant avant qu'il ne vienne au monde et avant que quiconque n'ait su pour la grossesse. Elle croyait astucieusement qu'ainsi, elle parviendrait à garder son mari dans son lit. Malgré ce plan digne d'un Serpentard, il se retourna dramatiquement contre elle.

Au moment de la maladive découverte, Maître Malfoy vola dans une rage folle et maudit elle et les Malfoy et tous ceux qui seraient liés à la lignée Malfoy pour l'éternité, afin que si un Malfoy tuait délibérément l'héritier, né ou non, la tentative se retourne contre lui et qu'il meurt à la place de l'héritier.

Lucius avait considéré de prendre la chance que la malédiction ne fonctionne pas, mais il savait que le frère de son grand-père avait essayé de tuer ce dernier dans un duel lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes et qu'il avait été tué dans l'opération. Non, tuer son fils n'était pas une option.

«**Bien. Je veux l'immunité complète et les biens des Malfoy laissés à ma garde exclusive**.»

Draco ne broncha même pas, il n'espérait rien de moins. «**Je n'ai rien à foutre des bien des Malfoy; tu peux tous les prendre et te les mettre où je pense. Mais tu sais que je n'ai pas l'autorisation de t'offrir l'immunité complète. Le fait que tu puisses croire, après tout ce que tu as fait, que tu ne mérites pas le baiser du Détraqueur ou une vie à Azkaban me dépasse**.»

«**Eh** **bien, Draco, ce n'est plus vraiment à propos de ce qui est mérité ou pas, n'est-ce pas**?» Lucius accentua son commentaire avec un autre rude coup sur le côté d'Evan. «**Je crois que j'ai en ma possession quelque chose que, pour une raison inconnue, tu sembles prêt à tout pour ravoir.**»

L'attention de Draco fut immédiatement dirigée où Lucius le voulait, tandis qu'Evan gémissait de douleur une fois de plus.

Sachant qu'il devait faire quelque chose, mais en même temps détestant l'idée d'avoir à capituler devant son père, Draco chercha une façon de sortir Evan de là. «**Voilà ce que je peux te promettre. Si tu te rends et que tu remets Evan à ma garde sain et sauf, Harry et moi allons faire tout ce qui est en notre possible pour soit réduire ta sentence, ou te permettre d'obtenir une liberté conditionnelle**.»

«**Alors, Potter est toujours en vie? Lorsqu'il n'est pas venu en personne chercher son sale gosse, j'espérais que le mage noir soit parvenu à en venir à bout avant de rencontrer sa propre fin.**» cracha Lucius alors qu'il retardait les négociations, afin de se laisser le temps de réfléchir avant de carrément rejeter l'offre de Draco.

Souffrant lorsque les mots de son père ramenèrent l'idée du destin incertain d'Harry, Draco ne sut comment répondre. Il ne voulait pas révéler la possibilité qu'Harry n'était plus. Cette information n'aiderait pas son cas. Heureusement, le moment de répondre fut repoussé lorsque la masse aux pieds de Lucius remua.

Evan avait froid et il était effrayé. Il avait mal partout et il voulait son papa. Ne sachant pas trop où il était et qui était ce vilain homme qui l'avait enlevé à son frère et à Nicole, tout ce qu'il souhaitait du plus profond de son être était de rentrer à la maison et voir sa famille à nouveau. Ne se sentant pas vraiment bien, Evan ferma à plusieurs reprises les yeux, luttant en vain pour rester éveillé, seulement pour recevoir un vigoureux coup de pied dans les côtes. Peu avant qu'il ne s'endorme une autre fois, il crut avoir entendu la voix de son père Draco. Toutefois, il était trop faible et effrayé pour l'appeler. Il ne voulait pas que le grand méchant monsieur qui ressemblait à son père ne se fâche et ne le frappe encore. Evan grimaça, sentant encore la douleur provenant de là où l'homme l'avait frappé pour la dernière fois. Bien vite, Evan perdit de nouveau sa bataille contre la fatigue.

Peu après, Evan gémit en se réveillant à nouveau. Sentir le froid de la neige sous lui ne fit que renforcer son instinct, qui lui dictait de rester immobile et de chercher à comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui. Alors qu'il se concentrait sur le monde qui l'entourait, Evan fut certain d'avoir entendu la voix de Draco. Ce dernier était furieux, très furieux. Evan frissonna de peur lorsqu'il entendit les commentaires cinglants de son père envers l'homme qui l'avait enlevé. Bien qu'il ne comprenne pas tout ce que les mots voulaient dire, il était à peu près certain que son père était en colère contre le mauvais monsieur, et non contre lui.

Rassemblant son courage, Evan prit la décision de tenter sa chance et de s'assurer que son père savait qu'il était là et voulait rentrer à la maison avec lui. «**Père... si-te-plaît Père, aides-moi**.»

Ces mots murmurés doucement firent plus que tous les autres mots prononcés dans la journée. Lucius et Draco se figèrent tous deux, l'un par incrédulité et l'autre par soulagement.

Se reprenant en à peine une demi-seconde, Lucius attrapa Evan par la peau du cou et le releva brusquement. «**Qu'as-tu dit**?»

Evan refusa de regarder le méchant monsieur qui lui faisait mal, en le tenant ainsi. Il jeta plutôt un regard à son père avec ses yeux emplis de larmes. «**Père, je veux rentrer. Je veux Papa**.»

Draco sentit un pincement au cœur en entendant les pleurs de son fils. Ravalant ses propres larmes, Draco tenta de garder une voix aussi douce que possible. «**Je sais, mon chéri**.» dit Draco d'une voix rassurante. «**Evan, tout va bien aller; je te le promets. Crois-moi, tu seras bientôt blotti dans ton lit avec ton lapin**.»

Evan renifla. «**Et Matty aussi**?»

Draco força un sourire sur ses lèvres. «**Bien sûr que Matty sera là aussi, blotti dans son lit, tout près de toi.**» Ne percevant aucune autre blessure sur son fils que quelques bleus, Draco devait s'assurer qu'il n'était pas blessé. «**Est-ce que tout va bien? As-tu mal**?»

Draco sentit son cœur se briser lorsque la petite figure triste secoua négativement la tête. «**Tiens bon, petit. Tu t'en sors très bien et je suis si fier de toi, mais j'ai besoin que tu restes fort encore un peu, d'accord**?»

Voir la tristesse sur le visage de son jeune fils s'effacer légèrement à ces mots rassura Draco. Toutefois, son soulagement ne dura pas.

«**Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie**?» demanda Lucius, incertain et craintif pour la première fois de la journée.

«**Oh, je t'assure que tu l'as bien entendu. Evan est mon fils. Je suis son père**.» Un bonheur se traduisait par chacun des mots que Draco prononçait.

«**Quel** **sorte de mensonge est-ce que cela? Tu ne peux pas être son père, c'est l'**_**honneur**_** de Potter**.» fit Lucius avec sarcasme.

«**Comme toujours, tu as raison, Père. Harry est le père porteur des jumeaux, mais je suis leur autre père biologique. Ils sont aussi Malfoy qu'ils sont Potter**.»

«**Non**.» s'exclama Lucius, possédé par une colère horrifiée et complètement renversé par cette révélation. «**Ça ne peut pas être vrai**.»

«**Mais ça l'est**.» Draco savait que c'était sa chance et qu'il devait la saisir. «**Regarde-le. Ne fait que le regarder, et tu en verras la preuve, son visage en est empreint**.»

Lucius jeta un regard sombre à son fils, avant de le diriger vers le garçon qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Agrippant fermement le menton du jeune garçon, Lucius tourna son visage dans sa direction, ignorant s'il était prêt à découvrir le secret que ces traits devaient cacher.

Bien trop vite, Lucius se vit face à face avec la progéniture de Potter. Jetant un regard critique aux traits terrifiés du jeune visage, Lucius sentit son cœur battre plus rapidement alors que ses yeux retraçaient les courbes familières du visage, les pommettes hautes, la forme du nez qui était presque identique à celle que Draco arborait, étant jeune. Toutefois, son cœur donna l'impression de ne plus battre du tout lorsque le garçon dans ses bras laissa échapper un petit halètement tremblotant et ouvrit ses yeux, qu'il avait préalablement fermés par peur. Lucius eut la confirmation ultime qu'il cherchait. Les yeux, ils étaient perçants d'intensité, ils n'étaient pas verts comme ceux de Potter, mais ils étaient tout aussi révélateurs, tout aussi uniques puisqu'ils étaient gris clair, et pas n'importe quel gris. Non, ces yeux étaient d'argent et une seule lignée pouvait produire des yeux de cette couleur. Il était désormais impossible de nier. Cet enfant était un Malfoy. Il était né avec le sang de Draco, ce qui faisait de son frère et lui les héritiers imminents après Draco.

Voyant l'incrédulité sur le visage de son père se changer en dégoût, pour ensuite revenir à sa neutralité habituelle, Draco sut qu'il avait gagné. Bien qu'il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi, son père lui avait toujours dit que, en tant qu'héritier Malfoy, il ne pouvait être tué par un membre de la famille Malfoy. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être violemment battu, mais il survivait et ce serait aussi le cas d'Evan.

«**Il** **est un héritier Malfoy. Tu ne peux pas le toucher Luciu**s.»

Les mots de Draco furent ignorés, Lucius ne cessant pas de fixer son petit-fils. Le fait que sa propre lignée était maintenant aussi contaminée que celle du mage noir le dégoûtait. Toutefois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un certain espoir envers le futur en regardant l'innocence qu'il tenait. Sa lignée se perpétuerait, ainsi que celle du grand Salazar Serpentard. Les Malfoy existeraient encore et, étant les fils du «Grand Harry Potter», ils se retrouveraient dans des positions à l'impact très significatif sur la reconstruction du monde magique. Peut-être un jour ses descendants parviendraient-ils à reprendre sa mission là où il l'avait laissée et rediriger ce monde vers la grandeur et la gloire.

«**C'est terminé, Père. Ton maître est mort, les mangemorts sont décimés, il est temps de renoncer. Laisse Evan partir**.»

Lucius leva la tête, confus, réalisant soudainement que Draco avait continué de parler alors qu'il ne portait pas attention. Alors qu'il cherchait à se reprendre, il fut brusquement poussé par derrière. Il vacilla et Evan fut saisi et enlevé à sa prise.

Surpris, Draco bougea une seconde trop tard alors qu'il voyait son père trébucher subitement vers l'avant. Quelqu'un bougea rapidement entre Lucius et lui et retira Evan des mains de son grand-père. Cette même personne, après s'être assuré qu'Evan allait bien, se plaça aux côtés de Draco, ne baissant pas une seule fois sa baguette, ni ne quittant Malfoy Père du regard.

«**Weasley**?» demanda Draco avec incrédulité, tout en éliminant le danger que représentait la baguette de son père.

«**Ouais. J'ai quelque chose qui je crois te revient, Draco**.» parvint à haleter Ron, essoufflé par une telle poussée d'adrénaline alors qu'il remettait Evan entre les bras reconnaissants de Draco.

«**Tu m'as suivi**?» Draco n'arrivait pas à croire que Ron venait vraiment tout juste de sauver son fils, alors qu'il serrait ce dernier fort dans ses bras.

Ron hocha la tête, son attention portée vers Lucius. «**Et c'était vraiment chiant, avec ma jambe et tout**.» Ron fronça les sourcils tout en frottant la blessure permanente qui l'amenait à boiter. «**Tu es parti si vite que je savais que je n'arriverais jamais à te rattraper. J'étais très heureux de constater que tu n'étais pas allé trop loin, sinon je serais encore en train d'affronter la neige**.» ajouta Ron tristement.

«**C'est une belle manœuvre que tu as fait**.» dit Draco avec un sourire. «**Je ne savais pas que tu en étais capable**.»

Ron secoua la tête, ne sachant pas trop si Draco le taquinait ou insultait son courage. Déterminant qu'il ne faisait que taquiner, Ron rit doucement. «**Ouais, eh bien je ne pouvais pas utiliser la magie, puisqu'il tenait Evan. Je ne pouvais pas risquer qu'il tombe sur le petit et le blesse. Il n'y avait pas grand chose que je pouvais faire, je n'ai pas eu le choix de l'attaquer par derrière.**»

Satisfait par la réponse de Weasley, Draco hocha la tête, le silence les enveloppant alors qu'ils se disaient à quel point ils avaient passé près de perdre le précieux enfant.

«**Merci, merci pour tou**t.» dit Draco sérieusement avec une voix tremblotante. Maintenant que le danger était passé, Draco ressentit un immense soulagement de savoir son fils hors de danger.

Sachant à quel point il était difficile pour son ancien rival d'exprimer sa gratitude, Ron ne fit que hocher la tête à cela. «**Allez, nous devons ramener ce vaurien à Poudlard, afin que le ministère décide de ce qu'il souhaite en faire. Et puis, peut-être ont-ils des nouvelles de Harry**.»

À voir l'espoir dans la voix de Ron alors qu'il parlait de Harry, Draco réalisa à quel point Harry comptait toujours pour cet homme. Depuis leur retour à Poudlard, Ron et sa famille avaient tenté de se réconcilier avec Harry, en vain. Toutefois, ils étaient persévérants et n'avaient jamais abandonné, même lorsque Harry ne leur donnait aucun signe disant qu'il parviendrait à pardonner ou oublier ce qu'ils lui avaient fait. Mais malgré tout cela, ils l'aimaient toujours, et visiblement, l'aimaient très fort.

Ayant l'impression que quelque chose d'important venait de changer entre eux deux, Draco offrit à Ron un petit sourire. «**Allons-y, avant que Severus et Sirius ne se tuent à nous chercher**.» dit Draco, mi pour rire, mi sérieusement.

Heureux de voir le sourire amical de Draco, Ron sourit en retour. Il avait eu si peur en voyant Lucius tenir captif l'un des fils de Harry. Étant le Gryffondor qu'il était, il savait qu'il ne se serait jamais pardonné de n'avoir rien fait pour aider l'enfant. Sans se soucier de ce que Harry ressentait pour lui et sa famille, Ron en était venu à considérer le garçon comme son neveu en le voyant au château, et il allait s'assurer qu'il revenait à sa famille légitime.

Alors qu'ils entamaient leur voyage de retour au château, Ron ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer les événements de la journée. La bataille avait été horrifiante, la pire que Ron ait jamais connue. Depuis sa vieille blessure, il avait été retiré du combat et relégué à la stratégie et au travail de préparation seulement, mais puisque tout le monde savait que cette bataille serait décisive dans cette guerre, Ron et Hermione avaient convaincu Albus de les laisser y participer. Ils avaient besoin d'être présents et de voir de leurs propres yeux. Écouter les autres raconter les événements ne suffirait pas cette fois.

Ron eut la gorge serrée en se rappelant ce qu'il avait ressenti en voyant qu'Hermione n'était plus à ses côtés. Paniqué, il l'avait cherchée pour ce qui semblait être des heures, simplement pour la trouver couchée dans la neige quelques minutes plus tard. Horrifié à l'idée qu'il soit trop tard et que sa femme ne soit plus, donnant sa vie dans un ultime sacrifice comme déjà tant de familles avaient déjà fait, Ron avait jeté sa tête vers l'arrière et avait laissé un cri perçant s'échapper de sa gorge, différent de tous ceux qu'il avait émis jusqu'alors.

Il n'avait même pas entendu le sort qui l'avait frappé dans le dos, mais il l'avait très bien senti. N'ayant été victime du Cruciatus que quelques fois auparavant, la douleur avait traversé son corps comme un couteau brûlant dans du beurre. Heureusement, le sort n'avait pas duré longtemps avant qu'il n'ait été annulé. S'étant écroulé sur le sol aux côtés de sa femme, Ron avait été reconnaissant qu'au travers de tout ce chaos et toute cette agitation, un groupe de guérisseurs les ait trouvés. Un soulagement encore plus agréable que toutes les autres fois où il l'avait expérimenté lui avait empli le cœur lorsque les guérisseurs lui avaient dit qu'Hermione s'en sortirait avec du repos et quelques traitements supplémentaires. Il avait avalé ce que les guérisseurs lui avaient donné et était retourné au combat en sachant sa femme entre bonnes mains.

Songeant de nouveau à ces durs moments, Ron aurait pu jurer qu'il avait vu un éclat mauve avant que le sort de douleur ne s'arrête. Cela aurait être son esprit qui lui jouait des tours, mais Ron était assez confiant qu'il avait une autre dette envers Harry.

Il était reconnaissant envers le fait que sa jambe blessée et tous les autres sorts qu'il avait reçu ce jour-là ne le gênaient pas trop et l'idée qu'il ait été capable de sauver le jeune garçon le rendait très heureux. La guerre était terminée grâce à Harry et lorsque ce dernier reviendrait, il trouverait sa famille en train de l'attendre, comme il le fallait. En vérité, c'était le moins que Ron pouvait faire pour son plus vieil et plus cher ami.

Avec un grand soupir de soulagement, Ron regarda devant lui afin de voir comment Draco et Evan se débrouillaient après cet enlèvement. Sous le regard bienveillant de Ron, ils retracèrent leurs empreintes en direction de Poudlard, en file indienne dirigée par Draco qui traînait Evan, suivit par un Lucius désarmé et Ron fermait la marche. Ils se dirigeaient vers ce qui les attendait maintenant que le nettoyage de la bataille devait être presque fini, des nouvelles des blessés aux nouvelles des morts.

Ils n'avaient parcouru qu'une très courte distance lorsque les plus froids de tous les mots furent entendus.

«Avada Kedavra!»

Ron se figea en voyant une lumière maladivement verte se diriger vers l'endroit où Draco et Evan se tenaient. Il sentit un pincement à l'estomac en réalisant qu'il était trop loin et, qu'avec sa jambe handicapée, il ne pourrait jamais intervenir à temps. Tout cela n'aurait servi à rien; Harry perdrait sa famille.

Entendant le sort fatal, Draco se retourna brusquement en direction du bruit et, voyant le sort se diriger vers lui et son fils, souhaita aussitôt ne pas l'avoir fait. Au dernier moment, il ferma les yeux et tenta de protéger Evan avec son propre corps, espérant que le sort ne frapperait que lui et pas son fils adoré.

Ses pensées furent centrées sur ceux qu'il aimait alors qu'il attendait de sentir les effets du sort auquel seul son amoureux avait survécu. Il pria silencieusement pour qu'Harry survive à la combustion, même si ce n'était que pour que Matthew ne soit pas seul. Avant que ses pensées n'aient la chance de s'aventurer davantage, le bruit sourd d'un corps qui frappait le sol atteint ses oreilles. Draco connaissait ce bruit, l'ayant entendu beaucoup trop souvent dans cette guerre. Ouvrant les yeux, Draco se vit face à face avec le regard d'argent de son père; pour une raison inconnue, le sort n'avait pas trouvé sa cible initiale, et avait plutôt pris la vie de Lucius.

Poussé à agir rapidement et ne souhaitant pas perdre la moindre chance, Draco se jeta avec Evan dans la neige, juste comme une autre lumière verte passait au-dessus d'eux, les ratant de peu.

L'agresseur n'eut jamais l'occasion de tirer une troisième fois, puisque Ron lui jeta un Avada Kedavra avant. Ron ne rata pas sa cible et le mangemort n'eut personne pour se sacrifier pour lui.

Draco se retourna dans la neige, stupéfié par ce qui venait de se produire. Un Evan en pleurs ramena lentement Draco à la réalité et après s'être assuré que son fils allait toujours bien, ou à tout le moins aussi bien qu'il pouvait l'être après avoir vécu une telle épreuve, Draco s'assit sans réaliser qu'il tremblait.

Sachant que Draco aurait besoin de quelques instants pour calmer Evan et lui-même, Ron s'assit avec précaution dans la neige, à ses côtés. «**Je ne peux pas dire que je suis désolé qu'il soit mort, Draco**.» commença Ron prudemment. «**Mais voilà ce que je peux dire. Lucius a volontairement pris ce sort. Ce n'était pas de la chance si ça t'a raté pour le frapper lui. Je l'ai vu sauter pour le prendre**.»

Draco passa une main fatiguée sur son visage, les événements stressants de la journée l'affectant de plus en plus. «**J'apprécie l'attention Ron, merci. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne peux pas non plus dire que je suis désolé de le voir mort. Je crois que les choses sont en fait beaucoup plus simples comme ça. Il aurait été compliqué pour rien de le faire passer en cour et de lui faire recevoir le baiser du détraqueur ou de l'envoyer en prison**. »

Décidant de laisser Lucius là où il était et d'envoyer quelqu'un le chercher plus tard, un Ron épuisé, Draco et Evan se remirent sur pieds et rentrèrent prudemment à Poudlard.

**À suivre**


	33. La vie continue

**Auteur :** The Shadow Bandit

**Titre original : **A moment in time

**Titre en Français :** Un moment dans le temps

**Rating : **M

**Genre : Général/**Romance

**Couple : **Draco M./Harry P.

**État de la fic original : **35 (FINI)

**État de la fic Française :** 33; **Traduits : **FINI

**Traductrices : **Ju-chan et Mimi-chan

**Bêta traductrice: **Remus James Lupin

**Bêta correctrice : **Yakumo17

**& **

**Résumé :** Harry apprend au cours de sa septième année que sa vie peut changer à jamais d'un seul coup. MPREG Harry/Draco

**&**

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin.

**&**

**Disclamer : **Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

**&**

Bonne lecture et à lundi pour la suite

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 33 : La vie continue**

C'était la veille de Noël et même chaque centimètre des décorations de la Grande Salle correspondant à la fête, Draco ne put toujours pas trouver en lui la moindre petite étincelle de l'esprit de Noël. L'esprit des fêtes lui avait complètement passé cette année et pour une bonne raison. Ca faisait dix jours. Dix extrêmement longs, angoissants jours et toujours aucun mot concernant Harry.

Les nombreux morts avaient été pleurés et enterrés, et de nombreux autres avaient été traités, guéris de leurs blessures et libérés des divers hôpitaux impromptus protégés. Bien que toujours petit à petit, le Ministère commençait à officiellement reconstruire Poudlard et l'allée des embrumes, avec beaucoup d'autres zones ravagées par la guerre. La vie reprenait son cours, une vie qui, jusqu'à présent, ne comportait pas un Harry Potter.

En l'absence d'Harry, la communauté, une fois de plus, se tourna vers Dumbledore pour la diriger et l'orienter et Albus profita de l'occasion de faire en sorte que la nouvelle de l'ultime défaite de Voldemort par la main d'Harry se propage rapidement et avec précision. Bien que la célébration officielle de la victoire ait été reportée en attendant la résolution officielle de l'état d'Harry, les petites parties n'avaient cessé de sortir de toutes les places. La joie abondait partout où l'on regardait, partout sauf là où une petite famille était actuellement regroupée à la longue table de la fête de la veille de Noël.

Collant un faux sourire sur son visage, pour le salut de ses fils, Draco passa un bras autour des épaules des deux petites formes assises de chaque coté de lui, donnant autant à Matthew qu'à Evan, une pression rassurante pour tenter d'alléger leurs esprits. Personne ne voulait être là cette nuit, célébrant des vacances qu'ils ne ressentaient pas, mais Draco savait leur présence importante, non seulement pour que la communauté des sorciers récupère, mais aussi pour eux-mêmes. Ils avaient besoin de commencer à guérir et ils ne pouvaient pas rester dans le Hall des Fondateurs regardant sans cesse la porte, attendant et priant pour qu'Harry y fasse irruption. Ils l'avaient déjà fait et ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Il était temps de rejoindre les vivants, au moins pour l'instant.

**« Hé, les gars, on dirait que nous avons un vrai festin ce soir, »** dit Draco, captant un coup d'œil de Sirius, qui était assis à la table à côté de la leur, à côté de Nicole. **« J'ai entendu par le Professeur McGonagall qu'un visiteur spécial pourrait faire une apparition plus tard ce soir, donc j'espère que vous avez tous les deux vos listes prêtes. »**

**« Est-ce que papa revient ? »**

La question de Matthew brisa le cœur de Draco. L'absence prolongée d'Harry était suffisamment difficile sans qu'elle soit en période de fête. **« Oh, mon cœur, papa me manque tout autant qu'à vous. Je parie qu'il est sur le chemin de la maison dés maintenant, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit capable de le faire ce soir. Mais vu que c'est la veille de Noël, n'y a-t-il pas une autre personne à laquelle vous pensez qui doit venir nous visiter ? »**

**« Le Père Noël »** déclara Evan, sa voix manquant de l'enthousiasme qu'un petit de trois ans devrait avoir à cette période de l'année.

**« C'est vrai Evan, ce bon vieux St Nicolas, comme nous aimons à appeler le joyeux vieil homme, qui peut-être, s'arrêtera plus tard. C'est si vous deux sentez que vous avez été assez gentils pour mériter sa visite cette année, »** taquina Sirius essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère.

Draco articula un 'merci' par-dessus la table et Sirius opina en réponse déterminé à faire tout son possible pour en faire un Noël spécial pour les jumeaux, en dépit de l'incertitude entourant leur autre parent.

**« Je préfère avoir la visite de papa, »** déclara Matthew dans un faible ton découragé.

Nicole soupira. **« Matty, il vous suffit de croire que votre père ne veut pas passer Noël sans vous non plus, et qu'il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour rentrer à la maison dés que possible. »**

Noël dernier avait été si merveilleux. Harry avait fait en sorte d'avoir beaucoup de temps hors du groupe et avait pris toute la famille au Colorado, afin que les jumeaux puissent bénéficier d'un Noël à 'l'ancienne' avec de la neige. C'était la seule chose que Harry n'avait jamais semblé aimer dans cette partie de la Californie où ils vivaient, qu'il ne neigeait jamais. La famille avait passé les courtes journées et les longues nuits à jouer dans la neige ou à se câliner en face de la grande cheminée dans le salon en sirotant un chocolat chaud, grillant des marshmallows et chantant des chants de Noël. Ca avait été si amusant.

Nicole était un peu surprise de voir que se souvenir des moments heureux passés ensemble la faisait se sentir plus proche de Harry, et plus juste plus contrariée que depuis qu'elle avait entendu à propos de la combustion de Harry. **« Les garçons, une chose dont vous pouvez être absolument certain, c'est que votre père vous aime beaucoup. Donc maintenant que nous savons tous comment nous devons nous concentrer sur ce que nous voulons demander à St Nicolas pour qu'il nous l'amène pour Noël, s'il le faisait apparaitre ? »**

**« Bien, alors on peut lui demander de ramener Papa, face à face »** déclara de fait Matthew comme il croisa ses bras de manière déterminée, en réponse à la suggestion de Nicole.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Matty ? »** demanda Nicole avec prudence, en essayant comme tous les autres adultes à table de faire concentrer ce soir, l'attention loin de Harry pour que les enfants puissent se détendre et s'amuser un peu.

**« Eh bien, nous avons déjà demandé au Père Noël de ramener Papa quand nous avons écrit nos lettres. Vous les avez donnés à la chouette, non ? » **Répondit Matthew.

Severus, qui était assis à côté de Matthew ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir la douleur que ces deux jeunes enfants étaient actuellement en train de vivre. **« Vous avez demandé au Père Noël de vous ramener votre papa pour Noël ? »** clarifia Severus.

Tout deux, Matthew et Evan acquiescèrent en confirmation ignorant le regard furieux que leur père donna à Nicole. Interprétant correctement son agacement du fait qu'elle n'ait pas examiné les lettres au Père Noël, elle roula des yeux en réponse. Franchement, elle avait été à ce point plus préoccupée par sa propre tenue et celle des jumeaux ensemble et avait oublié de lire cette putain de lettre.

**« Vous lui avez demandé de vous apporter d'autres choses aussi, n'est-ce pas? Comme des jouets et des jeux, non ? »** Draco était plein d'espoir que les jumeaux n'avaient pas mis tous leurs vœux de Noël sur le retour d'Harry.

**« Non »** carillonna Evan. **« Nous pensions que si nous avions demandé trop de choses, le Père Noël pourrait penser que nous ne voulions pas assez de papa à la maison et nous aurait apporté quelque chose d'autre. D'ailleurs**, **si papa rentre à la maison, je suis sûr qu'il nous apportera des cadeaux avec lui**. »

Matthew acquiesça à la logique de son jumeau. Avoir leur papa à la maison était ce qu'ils voulaient le plus. Non seulement, il leurs manquait plus que tout, mais aussi l'autre soir après qu'ils soient supposés déjà être endormis, ils étaient retournés en bas se faufilant pour voir si leur père était toujours éveillé. Ils l'avaient trouvé enroulé sur un des canapés en tenant un loup en peluche et pleurant. Ils savaient que Draco avait pleuré parce que papa n'était pas là. Il était si triste que les jumeaux avaient décidé de le laisser seul et de retourner à l'étage dans leur chambre incognito. Voir leur père si bouleversé avait effrayé les garçons, ils avaient besoin que leur papa rentre à la maison dés que possible. Ils étaient certains que quand il reviendrait, tout serait de nouveau normal. Ce devait l'être.

Draco savait qu'il avait été lui-même tellement absorbé ces derniers temps par ses propres sentiments de perte et de misère sur la disparition d'Harry, mais il avait vraiment été si égoïste qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la propre dépression de son fils. **« Putain, ces gosses vont avoir un grand Noël, peu importe ce que ça coute. »** se promit Draco, enterrant ses propres inquiétudes intérieurement.

Sa résolution eut à peine le temps de se développer avant qu'un éclair écarlate et or capture son attention. Draco poussa son exaltation immédiate de côté jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que cet oiseau soit en fait Harry.

Le centre de l'attention, le phénix descendit lentement vers la tête de la table et siffla un joyeux salut avant de finalement venir se poser directement sur la table en face de l'endroit où était assis Draco.

**« Tu m'as presque encore eu, Fumseck »** dit Draco, se sentant à la fois désappointé et espérant en même temps quand il reconnut le vieil oiseau. **« Alors, où est-il ? Si tu ne me dis pas qu'il va bien et qu'il sera bientôt à la maison, alors aides-moi, ou je vais arracher chacune de tes plumes et les utiliser pour garnir mon oreiller. »** Scanda la voix de Draco comme il évacuait une petite partie de sa frustration en enfonçant un doigt sur le majestueux phénix à chaque mot qu'il prononçait.

Fumseck, en prenant la tempête de Draco en compte, inclina la tête en reconnaissance. Une fois de plus, Draco maudit son incapacité à comprendre l'oiseau. **« Eh bien ... »** N'étant pas une personne patiente, Draco avait déjà repoussé ses limites du tolérable. Donnant un regard à l'immortel, Draco se pencha par-dessus la table se rapprochant du phénix et leva sa main en avertissement.

Fumseck ne cligna même pas des yeux, mais continua à regarder intrépidement l'homme en colère, sachant que la source de ses menaces ne découlait pas tant de la colère que de la sévère inquiétude sur le sort de son compagnon.

Sachant qu'il ne donnerait pas suite à son avertissement, Draco plaça ; une main tremblante sur les plumes brillantes et caressa doucement le dos du phénix. **« Oh Dieu, Fumseck, il doit aller bien, j'ai tellement besoin de lui. »** La voix de Draco tremblait avec les larmes contenues comme il essayait de rester fort, ne voulant pas perdre le contrôle devant tout le monde mais surtout face à Matthew et Evan. Non, les larmes étaient seulement quelque chose qu'il se permettait lorsqu'il savait qu'il était seul.

Sentant la grande profondeur de la désolation de Draco, Fumseck frotta sa tête de manière rassurante le long du dos de la main de Draco et siffla doucement une note joyeuse. Se sentant un peu mieux, Draco se rassit dans son siège comme un autre flash écarlate et or fit sa grande entrée.

La Grande Salle se mit sur ses pieds comme il n'y avait aucun doute quand à l'identité de cette dernière arrivée. C'était Harry. Oh Dieu merci, c'était Harry. Draco ne fut capable d'aucune autre pensée à ce moment comme le majestueux phénix fit une ligne directe vers lui, atterrissant au milieu de leur repas du soir au côté de Fumseck.

Incapable de prononcer un simple son, un Draco stupéfait regardait dans l'expectative comme le grand phénix était instantanément remplacé par un mince homme musculeux qui était sans aucun doute la plus belle chose que Draco n'ait jamais vu. Choqué comme chaque vœu qu'il avait fait depuis la combustion d'Harry se soit réalisé devant ses yeux, Draco ne pouvait regarder le spectacle qu'assis sur le dessus de la table.

**« Je n'arracherai aucune de ses plumes si j'étais toi Dray ; Fumseck est très sensible à propos de son plumage. En outre, tu ne peux pas croire à quel point ça fait mal de perdre une plume » **taquina Harry, désireux de briser le lourd silence qui avait soudainement rempli la salle avec sa transformation. Malheureusement, ses paroles tombèrent à plat et Harry sentit le poids de plus d'un millier de paires d'yeux fixé uniquement sur lui, attendant dans l'expectative de voir ce qui se passerait ensuite.

Après sa "renaissance", Fumseck l'avait emmené dans un endroit uniquement accessible aux autres phénix. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de havre pour leur espèce. Il avait fallu un certain temps à Harry avant qu'il ne retrouve sa force et atteigne la maturité pour qu'il soit capable de se transformer en son état d'humain. Pendant tout ce temps, Fumseck était resté à côté de lui et prenait soin de lui, en tant que parent d'un jeune poussin. Seulement cet après-midi, Fumseck le jugea assez vieux pour tenter la transformation et avait ramené Harry du royaume où une telle transformation ne pouvait qu'immédiatement le tuer, comme il ne pouvait survivre en tant qu'homme dans le monde des phénix. Très simplement, la magie là-bas était beaucoup trop pure et puissante, elle aurait immédiatement essayé d'assimiler sa forme humaine et de corriger toutes les impuretés aussi bien dans la chair que dans l'esprit. Se transformer dans ce royaume l'aurait tué.

Après qu'Harry fut en mesure d'assurer avec succès sa forme humaine, lui et Fumseck commencèrent immédiatement le long voyage de retour à Poudlard, où Harry savait que sa famille l'attendait. Regardant timidement autour à tout les habitants qui s'étaient rassemblés pour partager leur diner de fête, Harry vit la joie commencer à s'étendre comme tout le monde réalisait qu'il était rentré, mais il commençait à être préoccupé par le fait que personne ne disait rien pour le moment.

**« Potter, avez-vous toute votre tête ? Vous êtes assis dans la purée de pomme de terre »** dit calmement Rogue, il continuait à manger, comme si le retour une fois de plus de Harry Potter de la tombe et s'asseyant au milieu d'un de leur diner était un événement commun. Harry sourit à l'accueil de Severus, se sentant bienvenu. Harry fit un clin d'œil à Severus, heureux de voir le maitre de potion assis à côté de Remus à ce qu'il commença à penser comme étant leur table. Glissant de la table et un sort de nettoyage plus tard, Harry fut tiré brusquement dans les bras de Draco.

Se tortillant pour échapper à l'étroite étreinte inconfortable, Harry menait une bataille perdue d'avance. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait regagner sa liberté dans un avenir proche, Harry cessa ses luttes quand il sentit Draco relâcher un peu ses bras, du moins de tel sorte qu'Harry puisse enfin prendre un souffle bien nécessaire.

**« Harry, je ... »** La voix de Draco était faible et guindée. Il était choqué et ne semblait pas pouvoir continuer, submergé par l'émotion.

**« Je sais. »**

**« Si jamais tu ... »** Une fois de plus, Draco abandonna, incapable de terminer le fil de sa pensée.

**« Je sais. »**

**« Oh Merlin, j'étais ... »**

Harry sentit le corps entier tremblant qui secouait la mince charpente dans ses bras comme Draco rompit son commentaire dans un sanglot. Sentant les os de l'épaule de Draco, Harry commença à s'inquiéter de la quantité de poids que Draco avait apparemment perdu pendant qu'il était parti. **« Je sais. »**

Enfin, Draco se retira de l'étreinte afin qu'il puisse regarder Harry directement dans les yeux, prenant une profonde respiration pour se calmer, il réussit à sortir, **« Toi, stupide fils de pute, si je ne t'aimais pas autant, je pourrais te tuer. »**

**« Je sais. »**

**« Et arrêtes de dire "je sais", tu ne sais pas. Tu ne sais rien. Il n'y a aucun moyen possible que ton cerveau microscopique puisse commencer à imaginer même vaguement ce que tu nous as fait traverser à moi et aux garçons. »** L'étroitesse des yeux gris ardoise où Harry saisit tout l'avertissement avant qu'il ne soit frappé durement dans l'estomac.

L'inattendu coup à l'estomac obligea Harry à se plier en deux et à perdre son souffle, mais cela ne l'amena pas sur ses genoux, ce fut seulement quand il regarda vers le haut et vit le torrent de larmes sur les joues pâles de Draco que ses genoux frappèrent le dur sol en pierre.

Les larmes remplissaient ses propres yeux quand ils virent l'horrible douleur et la souffrance affichées de manière si évidente par celui qu'il aimait par dessus tout. Il avait su quand il avait conçu ce plan que cela entrainerait pour lui de se remettre de la combustion, enfer, il avait même su qu'il pourrait peut-être ne pas survivre, mais à ce moment-là, ça en valait la peine. Tout ce qui importait, c'était de vaincre définitivement Voldemort et de se venger, non seulement pour ses parents, Cédric, Ginny, Colin et surtout pour son enfant à naitre, mais aussi pour les milliers de gens qui avaient péri dans le cadre de ce putain de malade règne de terreur. Il fallait en finir, et c'était le seul moyen pour Harry d'être certain que ce serait finalement fini. C'était terminé, mais en regardant Draco, Harry se demandait maintenant pour la première fois, si ça en valait la peine. Est-ce que le coût avait été plus grand que le bénéfice? Il n'avait jamais voulu être la cause d'une telle douleur.

Le besoin de sentir Draco, de le toucher, afin d'alléger certaines de ses angoisses devint écrasant. Haletant comme il récupérait son souffle, Harry lutta pour se remettre sur pied et y arriva pour être de nouveau frappé. Cette fois, ce n'était pas la faute à Draco. Harry se retrouva enseveli sous deux petits corps remuant qui s'étaient étroitement collés contre lui.

**« Papa ... Papa ...Papa »** criant si haut à en éclater les tympans deux voix mélangées qu'elles étaient indissociables.

Prenant les deux garçons ravis dans ses bras, Harry fut en mesure de les tenir assez longtemps pour s'asseoir, tirant les garçons sur ses genoux.

**« Ça a marché, il l'a fait. Papa est à la maison »,** cria Matthew enthousiaste, en donnant à son jumeau une légère poussée pour se faire plus de place.

**« Oh Dieu, vous m'avez tellement manqué les garçons »** exalta Harry, permettant au sentiment de plénitude d'être réuni avec ceux qu'il aime de le laver, de l'emplir.

Harry n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour profiter de la présence de ses fils comme il fut rapidement entouré par des sympathisants. Les jumeaux disparurent, pour être remplacés par des étrangers.

Des bras l'enlaçant, lui tapant dans le dos, le tenant, s'accrochant à lui, visage après visage demandant son attention se brouillant dans un ensemble comme si un seul corps était immédiatement remplacé par un autre comme Harry se tordait et se tournait pour s'enfuir seulement pour être entouré par le prochain groupe le félicitant, pleurant sur lui, le touchant.

Des extraits de conversations, des mots sans réelles significations le bombardaient de tous les côtés **« Pensions que tu étais mort cette fois, mec ... » « Merci d'avoir sauvé ... »** Le bruit continua d'arriver, escaladant fiévreusement, les voix non discernables individuellement comme elles se chevauchaient et se mélangeaient ensemble pour créer un énorme bruit chaotique. **« Je pensais aller perdre là-bas ... » « Il est vraiment mort cette fois ... » « Nous avons eu tellement peur pour le pauvre petit Evan ... » « Merci ... tellement heureux de te voir. »**

C'était écrasant. N'étant habituellement pas une personne claustrophobe, Harry sentit sa poitrine se serrer comme sa respiration devenait rapide et hachée. Dans l'arrière de sa tête, il pensa qu'il avait entendu quelqu'un mentionner Evan. Pourquoi parlaient-ils de lui? Quelque chose était-il arrivé?

Ayant chaud et des vertiges, Harry regarda tout autour pour aller quelque part où il pourrait mettre un peu de distance entre la foule et lui ; malheureusement, il ne fut pas capable de voir le passage entre la grappe de corps qui le séparait de la liberté. Il avait besoin d'espace pour respirer, mais la mer de sorciers ne cessait de venir encore et encore, ignorant l'effet qu'ils avaient sur l'une des personnes qu'ils vénéraient au-dessus des autres, et ce faisant, voulaient être proche.

**« Reculez, il est à moi. »**

Même si ses yeux ne semblaient pas se concentrer correctement, Harry vit une tâche blond pâle, suivie de prés par deux taches noires et plusieurs taches rousses poussant leur chemin à travers la foule, dans un effort pour l'atteindre. **« Allez-vous-en, les vautours, donnez-lui de l'espace. »** Déséquilibré et désorienté comme il l'était, Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire comme son cher et tendre fonçait pour le sauver.

**« Poussez-vous de mon chemin ! »** exigea la voix bien-aimée. **« Ne pouvez-vous pas voir, ingrats, qu'il a besoin d'air ? »**

**« Quels groupe de crétin »** dit Draco dégouté, comme il poussa finalement la dernière série de mains crochues de sa propriété. Imaginez, il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'accueillir proprement son Harry, et tous ces imbéciles voulaient s'imposer sur leur temps. Eh bien, cela allait s'arrêter maintenant. Comment osaient-ils même penser venir entre eux ? Avec l'aide de Severus, Sirius, Fred, Charlie et Bill qui dégageaient la voie vers Harry, Draco fut en mesure de le retirer de l'excessivité de la population.

**« Merci, ne t'ai-je pas dit que tu es mon héros ? »** taquina Harry, se sentant beaucoup mieux comme Draco l'aidait à s'installer sur le banc de leur table et l'air frais était agréablement absorbé par ses poumons.

**« Je vais te montrer un héros, Potter »** menaça Draco, son cœur battant encore de la joie à l'état pur au retour d'Harry. **« Et pour t'aider, si jamais tu refais un autre plan comme celui-là, personne n'aura à se demander si oui ou non tu es toujours en vie puisque ton corps mort sera évident à quiconque voudra le voir. »**

**« Me menaces-tu, Dray ? »** demanda Harry à voix basse comme il se penchait et embrassait la douce peau sensible du pâle cou de Draco juste au-dessous de son oreille. **« Parce que si tu veux être brutal, je suis sûr que je serais plus qu'en mesure de l'accomplir. »** poursuivit-il de manière suggestive, pinçant gentiment le savoureux lobe d'oreille.

**« Pas ici, idiot »** grinça Draco, ne voulant pas faire un autre spectacle de plus que ce qu'ils avaient déjà. Sa protestation s'arrêta bientôt comme les lèvres d'Harry se déplaçaient lentement sur son corps chaud, recherchant finalement leur prix. Aucun homme n'entendit la joie qui passa haut et fort comme leur baiser continuait.

**« Père »** déclara fort Matthew, en essayant d'obtenir l'attention de Draco. Échouant, il essaya encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il doive finalement crier dans l'oreille du blond, **« PÈRE ! »**

**« Aïe! Matthew ça fait mal, que veux-tu, fils ? »** répondit Draco au déterminé petit de trois ans.

**« Je veux m'asseoir à côté de papa, bouge, s'ti plait »** déclara Matthew donnant à Draco une pleine explosion de son parfait regard de petit chiot une seconde avant d'essayer de s'insérer dans l'espace inexistant entre Harry et lui.

Draco savait que Matthew voulait un peu de temps avec Harry aussi mais, putain, il commençait juste à se faire à l'idée que Harry était de retour sain et sauf lui-même et il n'avait pas envie de laisser son précieux compagnon s'en aller, pas même pour son fils. **« Je sais que Papa vous a manqué, mon cœur, mais j'ai besoin de lui parler un peu et puis, très vite, vous pourrez avoir papa tout à vous, ok ? »**

**« Non ! »** Matthew tapait du pied avec irritation, sa tentative de s'asseoir à côté de son papa déjouée. **« Je veux rester là. Evan est assis à c'té de Papa aussi. »**

Draco n'avait même pas remarqué que Evan s'était collé lui-même à Harry de l'autre côté. **« Allez Matty, donnes-moi juste papa quelques minutes, s'il te plait et ensuite je serais encore plus ravi et tu pourras t'asseoir ici, entre nous deux. Maintenant, sois un gentil garçon et « va-t'asseoir à côté de Nicole, je pense qu'elle a un morceau de ce gâteau à la citrouille avec de la crème fouettée que tu aimes tant. »**

Avec autant de succès que la corruption fonctionnait dans le passé, Draco ne s'attendait pas à changer l'état d'esprit de Matthew et Draco, se sentant comme de la merde, céda presque à son jeune fils comme le magnifique vert de ses yeux se remplissait de larmes. Mais avant que Draco puisse changer d'avis, Matthew se retourna et marcha vers l'autre côté de la table et se glissa dans un espace à côté de Nicole.

**« Um, Dray, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu dois me dire ? »** Harry, inquiet, surveilla la réaction du public quand Matthew avait reconnu bruyamment Draco comme son père. Cependant, à sa grande surprise, il n'y en eut pas.

**« En fait, p'tit lion, oui, j'ai beaucoup à te dire comme tu es parti, disparu, sans laisser de trace, manquant à l'appel, pendant dix jours. Mais je pense que ce que la plupart d'entre nous voulons savoir qu'est-ce qui, par l'enfer, t'est arrivé et où diable étais-tu ? »**

Harry recula, l'euphorie commençait à s'user, et il était sur le point d'être remis à sa place, et il savait par expérience, malheureusement beaucoup trop d'expériences, qu'il n'avait jamais été amusant de faire face à un dragon en colère.

**« Je sais Dray, je te dirai tout, mais je me demandais juste pourquoi personne n'a rien dit depuis que Matthew a proclamé haut et fort que tu es son père. » **Harry était sûr maintenant que quelqu'un aurait trouvé que Draco était bien plus que **« le petit ami de leur père »** pour les jumeaux.

**« Oui, bien, c'est parce que tout le monde le sait déjà »** dit rapidement Draco, essayant de ramener Harry sur le sujet.

**« Que veux-tu dire par "tout le monde le sait déjà" ? Tout le monde ne le savait pas la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié. » **Les mots n'avaient pas fini de passer ses lèvres que Harry sût qu'ils avaient été une erreur. Maudissant sa propre stupidité à rappeler à Draco qu'il ne l'était pas, ce n'était pas une chose très brillante à faire maintenant.

**« Tout le monde le sait déjà parce qu'après ton petit tour de combustion, il y eut des discussions sur ce qu'il fallait faire avec les garçons dans le cas de ta ...Bien ... Au cas où tu ne reviendrais jamais. » **Draco s'arrêta une seconde, toujours incapable de prononcer le mot mort même s'il serrait Harry dans ses propres bras.

**« Ne sachant que faire, tes avocats sont venus et ont fait une lecture officielle de tes ... Dernières volontés et Testament, que crétin, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais mis à jour. »** Draco sentit un conflit entre une forte envie de pousser Harry hors du banc et de le serrer plus étroitement en même temps. Dans une remarquable exposition de self-control, il ne fit rien.

**« Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour que les secrets de cette réunion très confidentielle trouvent leur chemin à travers les couloirs de Poudlard et de là ça n'a été seulement que l'affaire d'une demi journée avant la parution des nouvelles. Donc tu vois mon cher Ptit lion. »** Draco s'interrompit momentanément pour laisser les mots s'imprégner dans l'épais crâne du Gryffondor. **« Tout le monde sait que je suis le père biologique des garçons comme tu leur as dit, par inadvertance. »**

En écoutant Draco, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se demander si le blond pouvait avoir une chance en tant que chanteur professionnel, maintenant que la guerre était finie. Il avait rarement entendu une voix avec un tel éventail de tons et de volumes, d'un doux ton presque éteint à un fort cri perçant, en l'espace de quelques secondes, vraiment incroyable.

Enthousiaste et soulagé qu'il n'allait pas avoir à faire cette annonce de sitôt, Harry regarda nerveusement aux alentours avec un visage encore béat. **« Et alors ? »**

**« Et les nouvelles, pour la plupart, ont été bien reçues.** » Draco s'autorisa à se détendre assez pour rire. « **Je pense p'tit lion qu'après ce que tu as fait à Voldemort, il n'y a rien de ce que tu feras qui pourra les surprendre. En outre**, » ajouta-t-il, en roulant des yeux pour l'effet. **« Ils ont foutrement trop peur de toi maintenant pour dire quelque chose de désobligeant sur toi, moi ou les jumeaux. »**

Heureux Harry se pencha et embrassa son compagnon doucement. **« Je n'ai jamais dit qu'être le sorcier le plus puissant du monde n'avait pas certains avantages. »**

**« Oui, mais me peloter à la table du diner n'est pas l'un d'eux »** dit Draco comme il éloigna un peu Harry de lui. **« Maintenant, mon chéri, tu vas commencer à parler, et tu ne t'arrêteras pas tant que je ne serais pas satisfait, compris ? »**

Harry déglutit comme les autres personnes à la table riaient. Peut-être qu'être le sorcier le plus puissant du monde ne signifiait pas autant qu'il le pensait, peut-être que celui avec le vrai pouvoir était celui qui contrôlait le sorcier. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans l'esprit de chacun sur qui avait le pouvoir en fin de compte, et ce n'était pas lui.

**« Bien dit Draco, vraiment bien dit. »** Harry se tourna lentement pour voir Dumbledore, les Weasley et les autres membres du Conseil de l'Ordre réunis derrière lui. **« J'espère que ça ne vous gène pas Harry, mais nous aimerions aussi entendre ce qui vous est arrivé après l'immolation. Et peut-être dire quel brillant travail c'était aussi. »**

Sachant qu'il n'y avait pas de fuite possible, Harry prit une gorgée de jus de citrouille de la coupe de Draco et commença son histoire. Il parla de ses recherches et de ses discussions avec Fumseck et sur la façon de déclencher le feu. Comme son histoire continuait, il était continuellement interrompu par des questions, la plupart d'Hermione, mais il répondit à chaque question patiemment avec autant de détails qu'il pouvait. Il leur parla du sort qu'il avait découvert pour faire appel aux esprits fondateurs de la magie et comment il avait utilisé le sort pour enchainer les pouvoirs de Voldemort temporairement pour lui porter un coup. Harry décrivit ce qu'on ressentait lors du processus d'immolation et de renaissance, du mieux que lui permettaient ses souvenirs et comment Fumseck l'avait pris et s'était occupé de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse revenir.

Le public joua leur rôle très bien et donna du Ooh et du Aah aux bons moments, quand l'explication fut finie la foule fit silence plus par étonnement qu'autre chose.

**« Je vois, je vois »** fut la seule observation d'Albus durant le long discours, cependant, à la fin, il ne pût s'empêcher de se demander à lui-même. **« Harry, quand avez-vous développé la capacité d'être un multi-animagus? Je suppose que le chien de berger et le phénix ne sont pas vos seules formes, mais si j'ai raison, vous en avez au moins une autre, n'est-ce pas? »**

Harry acquiesça à l'hypothèse de Dumbledore. Après Halloween, il avait été inquiet que le vieil homme suspecte quelque chose quand des histoires cohérentes de panthère noire avaient circulé dans le château, mais comme Albus ne l'avait jamais interrogé sur ça, l'ensemble avait glissé de son esprit à la lumière de tout ce qui arrivait à ce moment-là.

**« Avant Azkaban »** la réponse d'Harry communiquait tout ce qui était besoin de dire en deux mots.

Albus acquiesça de la tête tristement. La méfiance d'Harry à son égard avait commencé peu avant qu'il ne trahisse si terriblement le jeune homme. C'était probablement une bonne chose que Harry ne lui faisait pas complètement confiance à ce moment-là, comme Albus ne l'avait pas mérité, pas vraiment.

**« Eh bien, je vous remercie pour cela Harry. Merci pour tout. Je pense que nous allons vous laisser seul avec votre famille car je suis sûr que vous avez quelques petites choses à rattraper. » **Donnant à l'épaule d'Harry une pression ferme, le vieil homme se tourna et retourna à son siège de la table d'honneur, les Weasley et les autres suivant son exemple.

Se sentant mieux maintenant que son récit sur ce qu'il s'était passé récemment était fini, Harry regarda autour de lui les visages à sa table. **« Alors, qui va me renseigner sur tout ce que j'ai manqué ? »**

Sirius et Nicole pâlirent immédiatement et détournèrent les yeux de l'homme et de la question potentiellement explosive qu'il avait si innocemment posée. Ils ne voulaient pas être ceux qui parleraient du kidnapping d'Evan. Severus et Remus prétextèrent simplement comme excuse qu'ils avaient une potion qui infusait qui avait besoin de leur attention et essayèrent de quitter la table mais s'arrêtèrent et se rassirent dans un souffle quand Sirius les traita de lâches. Quelque chose était bel et bien arrivé, pas sûr de ce qu'Harry devait demander à son compagnon. Harry commença seulement à s'inquiéter quand Draco refusa de croiser son regard. **« Dis-moi. »** Ce n'était plus une question.

Observant depuis la table d'honneur, Albus et Minerva discutaient tranquillement de ce qu'il faudrait faire avant de pouvoir tenter de rouvrir Poudlard comme l'institution scolaire qu'elle était. Tout d'abord tous les habitants actuels de l'école devraient être réinstallés, puis le château aurait besoin d'être rénové. Les enseignants devraient être embauchés et formés. La liste semblait sans fin, mais la tache était plus agréable que les taches qui les avaient occupés pendant si longtemps. Parfois, Hermione intervenait avec une question ou une suggestion ou les deux.

Leur discussion se poursuivit tout le diner, seulement pour être interrompu par un grand cri de colère de la table de Harry.

**« Je vais tuer ce fils de pute. »**

Albus se leva pour le cas où son assistance fut nécessaire et fut soulagé quand Draco suivit l'explosion d'Harry par la sienne. **« Du calme, il est mort. Ce bâtard est déjà mort donc tu ne peux pas le tuer. »**

**« Tu paries ? »** dénigra Harry et il tira le petit Evan sur ses genoux. **« Si je voulais, je pourrais ramener cette merde de l'autre monde et le tuer de nouveau. »**

**« Excusez-moi, professeur ? »**

**« Oui »** répondit Dumbledore à la demande d'Hermione, ne détournant pas le regard d'un Harry Potter très agité.

**« Eh bien, je sais que la magie innée de Harry est très forte, hors des records de force, mais comment a-t-il réussi à modifier le charme des plafonds ? »** Hermione montra où l'image du clair ciel de nuit était maintenant furieusement rouge et tourbillonnant.

Dumbledore, présentant que les sorts n'avaient pas été altérés, secoua juste la tête. **« Hermione, les charmes du plafond n'ont pas été changés, du moins à ce que je peux en dire. »**

Hermione était sidérée. **« Mais si les ...alors ça voudrait dire ... le ciel ... »**

A présent, le comportement erratique des charmes du plafond avait attiré l'attention de beaucoup d'invités.

**« Oui, effectivement, c'est ça Hermione, c'est vraiment ça. »**

Incapable de résister à l'envie de courir dehors et d'assister au phénomène contre nature pour de vrai, personne ne remarqua qu'Albus, Minerva et Hermione s'étaient excusés de la table et avaient rapidement quitté la salle.

Quelques temps plus tard, un Harry Potter calmé s'assit en étreignant toujours Evan qui gigotait impatiemment après avoir été minutieusement vérifié à plusieurs reprises par son papa au cours de la dernière demi-heure. Les évènements comme lui avaient été décrit étaient incroyable et cela lui prit du temps pour arriver à la conclusion que sa famille était enfin libre de tout danger immédiat. Reconnaissant qu'ils soient tous sains et saufs, il savait qu'il aurait regretté de ne pas être là pour eux le reste de sa vie.

**« Papa, où est parti ton éclair ? »** demanda Evan, pointant la tête d'Harry.

Draco examina avec soin le visage d'Harry et réalisa instantanément de quoi Evan était en train de parler. La légendaire cicatrice qui ornait le front d'Harry depuis la mort de ses parents était partie. Il n'y avait même plus une trace qu'elle fut là. Cueillant le visage de Harry dans ses mains, Draco le tira à lui. Effleurant ses lèvres là où l'éclair avait longtemps résidé, Draco murmura. **« Qu'est-elle devenue ? »**

Les yeux d'Harry étincelaient. Il ne pouvait attendre pour partager cette partie d'information avec son bien-aimé. **« Quand j'ai repris cette forme après la combustion, la cicatrice avait disparu, et ce n'est pas la meilleure part. »**

**« Eh bien ? »**

Harry sourit comme il captura les lèvres de Draco dans un baiser plein de promesses. **« Je te le dirais plus tard, je veux attendre jusqu'à ce que nous ayons un peu plus d'intimité, si tu vois ce que je veux dire »** murmura Harry contre les lèvres de Draco après que les siennes eurent ralenti suffisamment le baiser.

**« Ne me fais juste pas attendre trop longtemps »** murmura Draco en retour en pinçant la lèvre supérieure d'Harry pendant un instant ou deux. Il fut heureux quand il sentit la réponse d'Harry à son double sens.

**« Je ne pourrais en rêver, Lov', »** soupira Harry avec nostalgie comme il pressa un dernier chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Draco avant de se tourner à l'adresse de Matthew qui avait tiré sur la jambe de son pantalon exigeant son attention pendant tout ce temps.

Harry arrêta finalement de rire. Le Père Noël n'avait toujours pas fait son apparition mais au milieu de la confusion des confettis sorciers et des feux d'artifices préparés pour annoncer son arrivée avaient été activé plus tôt. Harry suspecta Fred d'avoir quelque chose à voir avec ça, mais n'en était pas certain.

Il était tellement heureux de voir les visages souriants de ceux qu'il aimait. Se sentant extrêmement reconnaissant pour la manière dont tout avait tourné, Harry ne put s'empêcher de regarder avec crainte chaque membre de sa famille. Le visage de Draco était illuminé de bonheur et ses magnifiques yeux étincelaient d'amour et de quelque chose d'autre qu'Harry était impatient d'explorer dés qu'ils se retrouveraient seuls. Nicole riait comme elle câlinait Sirius qui frottait son dos et lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille. Comme Harry regardait le couple, il ne put s'empêcher de spéculer que ce qu'il avait en tête avec Draco était presque identique à ce que Sirius avait à l'esprit pour sa meilleure amie d'après le rougissement qui se propagea sur ses joues.

De l'autre côté de la table face à son parrain étaient assis Remus et Severus. Le couple était assis assez proche observa Harry avec un sourire. Il semblait que les hypothèses de Draco sur eux étant plus que de simples compagnons étaient confirmées, particulièrement quand Severus leva la main et balaya gentiment un confetti de la joue de Remus. Harry souriait, ils pensaient passer inaperçu. Il ne pouvait attendre de dénoncer le couple, mais avec le précédent spectacle qu'il avait causé, Harry décida d'attendre un autre moment.

Finalement, Harry porta ses yeux sur les deux plus importants membres de cette famille. Le contentement qui avait envahi son âme durant la soirée tourna rapidement en inquiétude avec un soupçon de peur quand il vit seulement une tête sombre.

Appréhendant l'endroit où son fils de trois ans pourrait errer à une heure pareille, Harry quitta la table sans même s'excuser. Sortant du Grand Hall, Harry s'arrêta et écouta intensément tout signe de la direction que Matthew aurait pu prendre.

N'entendant rien, Harry jura doucement dans un souffle et après avoir joué à un rapide "Amstramgram" avec lui-même, il se dirigea vers la tour de Gryffondor. Harry était dégouté d'avoir été si préoccupé que Matthew ait pu sortir de table et du Hall inaperçu. Après avoir donné une étreinte et un baiser à son fils quand il était revenu, Harry avait été pris par l'horrible histoire du kidnapping d'Evan par Lucius et le sauvetage de Ron et Draco. Il aurait dû réaliser que Matthew se sentait mis à l'écart et aurait dû accorder plus d'attention à ses deux fils.

Après avoir remonté le couloir pendant quelques minutes et monté quelques escaliers, Harry arriva en glissade à une autre intersection. Pas sur s'il devait toujours continuer sur le territoire de Gryffondor ou s'il devait aller à gauche ce qui l'emmenait vers l'ancien dortoir des Serdaigles, Harry s'arrêta.

Cette fois, quand il écouta il put entendre de doux sanglots de ce qui était incontestablement Matthew bouleversé. Reconnaissant que sa chance fut toujours là, Harry se dirigea dans cette direction.

Plusieurs tours et un long couloir plus tard, Harry tomba sur une petite figure abandonnée assise sur le sol de pierre avec le dos contre le mur et son front posé sur ses bras qui entouraient ses genoux. Harry se sentit vraiment affreux quand il vit la légère secousse des épaules comme Matthew continuait à sangloter sa détresse évidente.

Glissant contre le mur jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis par terre près de Matthew, Harry mordit sa lèvre en s'interrogeant sur la meilleure façon d'aborder la situation. Lord Noir, mangemorts, même les cris des fous, il pouvait gérer, mais un sensible de trois ans extrêmement bouleversé était une histoire complètement différente. Habituellement quand un des jumeaux était bouleversé, Harry se reposait sur Nicole, sentant qu'elle était mieux équipée pour gérer ça. Juste une autre partie de sa vie où il se sentait incompétent, merci à la merveilleuse éducation que les Dursley lui avait donnée.

Décidant que la première chose qu'il devait faire était de rassurer son fils, qu'il avait toute sa complète attention, Harry se pencha et commença à caresser gentiment le dos de Matthew. Depuis le temps où ils étaient bébés, les deux garçons adoraient être caressé de manière apaisante à l'heure de la sieste ou du coucher, ça semblait vraiment les aider à se relaxer.

Harry devint de plus en plus inquiet quand après quelques minutes, Matthew ne répondit pas à son contact. Réalisant que peut-être une approche plus directe était nécessaire, Harry tira le petit garçon dans ses bras, le berçant contre la chaleur de son fort torse.

**« Chut, mon cœur, ça va. Je te promets que tout va aller bien à présent. Quelque soit le problème, je vais l'arranger, s'il te plait arrêtes de pleurer » **murmura Harry comme il embrassait le front de Matthew.

Après quelques minutes, le cœur des sanglots déchirant de Matthew diminua, remplacé par des reniflements et parfois un hoquet.

**« Vas-tu me dire ce qui ne va pas ? »** demanda Harry.

**« Tu aimes plus Evan que moi »** dit Matthew, sa voix rauque d'avoir pleurer.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il aurait dû s'attendre à ça avec toute l'attention qu'Evan avait dû avoir dernièrement avec son kidnapping. **« Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai, Matthew. Je t'aime, toi et ton frère. »**

**« Oui, mais tu l'aimes plus. »**

**« Non, je vous aime tout les deux pareil, »** corrigea Harry. **« Ton père et moi vous aimons pareils, nous vous aimons tellement qu'il est impossible d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre autant que nous vous aimons. »**

**« Vous l'aimez plus, parce que vous vous occupez plus de lui, »** dit Matthew découragé.

Légèrement frustré de son incapacité à faire comprendre Matthew, Harry soupira, étreignant plus étroitement Matthew contre lui. Si des compagnies louaient des enfants comme des personnes à vendre, le monde entier serait endetté, car les enfants n'acceptent jamais non comme réponse. Ils avaient un seul esprit dans leur croyance et changer cette mentalité était souvent une tache vaine. En pensant à ça, les télévendeurs étaient comme les enfants à cet égard. Peut-être certaines compagnies louaient des enfants. Riant à l'image inattendu d'un enfant harcelant un adulte au téléphone le dimanche, à l'heure du diner, où à n'importe quel moment inopportun pour leur vendre quelque chose dont ils ne veulent ou n'ont certainement pas besoin, Harry dit un petit merci pour avoir eu des enfants et embrassa le haut de la tête de Matthew.

**« Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas été là avec toi, Matthew, mais je suis là maintenant et je te promets que je ne vais aller nulle part avant longtemps, d'accord ? » **

Matthew s'affaissa dans les bras d'Harry, à peine satisfait. "**Mais même quand tu es revenu, tout ce que tu as fait était de parler à Evan, tu ne m'aimes pas**."

Tirant Matthew debout afin qu'il soit face à lui, Harry adressa à Matthew le regard 'tu cherches les problèmes'. **« C'est faux Matty, tu le sais. »** Matthew était trop jeune pour être raisonné, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi papa devait parler avec tout ces gens quand tout ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire était passer tout son temps avec lui et son jumeau. Tout ce que Harry pouvait faire à présent était de continuer à rassurer le jeune enfant et s'assurer de passer autant de temps avec lui qu'il le pouvait aussi longtemps que cela prendrait pour que le garçon se sente de nouveau en sécurité.

Décidant de changer de tactique, Harry demanda à Matthew de lui parler de toutes les choses qu'il avait faites pendant qu'il était absent. Cela sembla marcher et après quelques tentatives de contraintes, Matthew déballa tout ce qu'il avait fait durant la dernière semaine ou presque.

Avec attention, Harry écouta la description détaillée de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il sourcilla quand Matthew lui dit avoir trouvé Draco pleurant au milieu de la nuit et rit quand Matthew raconta qu'un après-midi alors qu'ils étaient supposés faire la sieste, lui et Evan avaient surpris Oncle Siri et Nicole s'embrassant sur le divan. Beurk.

Finalement, Harry ramena un Matthew à présent calme à la célébration de Noël. La première explosion était passée, mais Harry savait que seul un long moment d'amour et de patience calmerait les troubles de son fils.

Se levant, Harry ressentit des courbatures dans son dos de s'être assis sur le sol de pierre froid si longtemps. Se penchant, il attrapa Matthew et le porta prés de son cœur comme il commençait à retourner à la fête. Il avait seulement fait quelques pas quand un étrange appel le contraint à s'arrêter brutalement.

**« Oh Harry chéri c'est toi ? »**

Harry se figea quand il entendit la voix familière. Pas sûr de l'avoir correctement reconnue, lui et Matthew se tournèrent dans la direction d'où venait la voix.

**« Que fais-tu dehors si tard, Harry, et qui est cet homme avec toi ? Je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà vu avant ? Est-il une relation de ton père ? Il te ressemble beaucoup, chéri. »**

Harry cligna des yeux et Matthew resta figé comme une statue, les questions leur étaient lancées si vite qu'ils ne pouvaient répondre. Quand son cerveau commença à comprendre, Harry arriva à l'inattendue conclusion que Mrs Weasley adressait son inquisition non pas à lui, mais plutôt au jeune Matthew.

**« Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu, chéri. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis que tu étais un bébé, et que Lily, Dieu ait son âme, était venue me voir ici, au terrier. J'ai entendu que tu vivais avec ton oncle et ta tante. Comment te traitent-ils? Il semble que tu pourrais manger un peu plus, tu es trop mince. J'aurai juste à dire quelques petites choses à ta tante quand je la verrais. »**

Molly ne sembla même pas prendre de pause avant de reprendre. **« Ta mère était une personne si merveilleuse. Nous sommes devenues proches quand nous avons travaillé ensemble pour une grande cause. Elle était presque comme une fille pour moi que j'ai demandé à Albus de te laisser venir vivre avec nous après que tes parents soient morts, mais malheureusement, il a dit que tu serais plus en sécurité avec des parents liés par le sang. Mais je suis sure que tu pourras venir nous voir bientôt. Mon fils Ron a ton âge, je parie que vous serez les meilleurs amis. »**

Harry secoua à la tête comme il posait Matthew, essayant de comprendre le sens de ses divagations. Il savait qu'elle souffrait de troubles mentaux depuis que l'ampleur de la trahison de Percy avait été découverte et sa famille littéralement détruite, mais il n'avait jamais prévu qu'elle soit ainsi. Il avait pensé aller la voir, mais à chaque fois que cette pensée traversait son esprit, quelque chose semblait toujours arriver. Harry prit un moment pour étudier la femme qui avait toujours été si gentille avec lui, sa propre grand-mère.

D'après la manière dont elle parlait, Harry n'était pas sûr qu'elle se souvienne de lui après qu'ils se soient rencontrés quand il était venu à Poudlard, ou si elle le voyait comme un petit enfant comme Matthew. Une chose était parfaitement sure, elle prenait son fils pour lui.

Se penchant, la vieille femme prit le jeune enfant dans ses bras, l'étreignant et lui donnant un baiser affectueux sur le sommet de sa tête ébouriffée. **« À présent, vous, jeune homme, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais ne pensez-vous pas qu'il est trop tard pour être debout, et spécialement la veille de Noël ? »**

Harry sursauta, surpris d'être directement accosté et Matthew laissa échapper un petit soupir inquiet, pas sûr de savoir comment réagir face à cette femme étrange qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie.

Le doux son attira l'attention de Molly sur l'enfant. **« Ne t'inquiètes pas chéri, je suis sure que ce gentil monsieur va te ramener à la maison et te mettre au lit assez tôt pour que le Père Noël vienne te voir. En plus, je suis sure que le matin tu trouveras au moins un cadeau spécial sous ton arbre. »**

Matthew était mal à l'aise sous l'examen constant de Molly.

Harry réalisa qu'il allait devoir dire quelque chose, mais comment expliquer quelque chose qu'il était quasiment certain que son esprit ne lui permettait pas de comprendre. Juste comme Harry ouvrait la bouche pour commencer son explication, Molly se tourna et le regarda directement dans les yeux. Pendant un bref instant, Harry aurait juré voir un éclair de reconnaissance, un regard de profonde tristesse et d'impuissance, mais avant que Harry puisse même l'analyser, il disparut.

**« Oh, comme le temps file. Je ferais mieux de retourner au Terrier. Ma famille attend et je suis si excitée qu'on soit tous ensemble maintenant que Bill et Charlie sont revenus de Poudlard. En plus je suis sure qu'Arthur s'inquiète pour moi, cet homme ne saurait pas quoi faire sans moi. Joyeux Noël, Harry. »**

**« Joyeux Noël, Mrs Weasley »** réussit à dire Harry, suivi par un doux **« Joyeux Noël »** de Matthew.

Regardant Molly Weasley marcher sans but dans le long couloir, Harry ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une fois de plus l'absurdité de la guerre. C'était fini, mais certaines choses ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes.

**« Allez Matthew, nous devons retourner dans le Grand Hall, tu ne veux pas rater la visite de St Nicolas, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Matthew regarda son papa, heureux que la dame folle les ait laissé seuls et sourit, haussant les épaules. **« Ça m'est égal, »** soupira-t-il, d'un ton alarmant comme Draco.

Choqué que son fils ne bondisse pas contre les murs d'anticipation pour le matin de Noël et tous les merveilleux cadeaux qu'il aurait, Harry susurra, **« Et pourquoi ? »**

**« Parce que le Père Noël a déjà amené ce que moi et Evan on lui avait demandé pour Noël »** Matthew continua à sourire, mais sembla confus un moment comme il essayait de sortir quelque chose d'important. **« Mais je crois qu'il a décidé de te ramener plus tôt, mais c'est bon, tu ne crois pas ? Il ne va pas essayer de te reprendre ou quoi que ce soit, pas vrai ? »**

Juste au moment où il pensait que l'amour dans son cœur ne pouvait plus grandir, Harry jura qu'entendre que ses fils avaient demandé à St Nicolas de le ramener à la maison pour Noël fit battre son cœur sous l'intensité des sentiments qui le submergeait. **« Non, mon cœur, le Père Noël ne va pas me prendre où que ce soit. Je suis ici pour rester. Je t'aime. »**

**« J't'aime aussi, papa, »** dit Matthew comme il prit la main de son père, entrelaçant leurs doigts étroitement comme ils remontaient le couloir vers le Grand Hall.

**À suivre. **


	34. Vacances surprises

**Auteur :** The Shadow Bandit

**Titre original : **A moment in time

**Titre en Français :** Un moment dans le temps

**Rating : **M

**Genre : Général/**Romance

**Couple : **Draco M./Harry P.

**État de la fic original : **35 (FINI)

**État de la fic Française :** 34; **Traduits : **FINI

**Traductrices : **La rose de minuit

**Bêta traductrice: **Remus James Lupin

**Bêta correctrice : **Yakumo17

**& **

**Résumé :** Harry apprend au cours de sa septième année que sa vie peut changer à jamais d'un seul coup. MPREG Harry/Draco

**&**

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin.

**&**

**Disclamer : **Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

**&**

Encore 1 chapitre et cette fic est fini

J'aimerai pour l'occasion c'est qu'au dernier chapitre, que toutes celles qui ont lu la fic, mette une review's,

Pour dire ce qu'elles ont pensé en général de l'histoire.

Et pour que nous puissions faire voir à l'auteur que sa fic a été apprécié.

Car bien qu'elle est et a été lu, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle en a beaucoup.

C'est un peu triste pour une si belle histoire. **(Onarluca)**

Bonne lecture et à demain pour le dernier chapitre

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 34 : Vacances surprises. **

Aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, Draco ne s'était jamais sentit aussi heureux, il jetait des regards joyeux autour de lui. Dans un coin de la salle commune se trouvait un épicéa décoré à l'aide de la poussière dorée des fées et ce qui avait l'air d'être un trop plein d'ornement, mais qui avait été réalisé avec amour par un bambin. Sur la cheminée, parmi les plantes, quelqu'un avait attaché des cordons pour y suspendre soigneusement des bas pour chaque membre de la famille.

Draco s'avança et toucha du doigt chaque bas coloré, l'identifiant et remerciant chacun d'eux pour ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui. Il y avait Severus, Remus, Sirius, Nicole, son propre nom et plus bas de petit bas pour chacun des jumeaux. Il marqua une pause, les larmes au coin des yeux en voyant le dernier nom... Harry. Les évènements des dernières heures avaient tout changé. Soudainement les guirlandes de Noël étaient devenues des balises d'espoirs et non plus des moments pénibles. Inspirant profondément, Draco inspira la forte odeur des feuilles qui lui rappelait la menthe et l'orange, c'était exactement ce que devait sentir Noël.

Harry étaient revenu seulement la veille de Noël, la nuit la plus magique de l'année ; une nuit où le monde entier se réjouit dans la bonne volonté et attend un meilleur avenir pour tous dû au sacrifice d'un seul.

Un froissement de tissus dans l'escalier l'alerta, il n'était plus seul. Draco se tourna vers l'escalier et dû retenir un fou rire qui lui montait aux lèvres.

Harry avait enfilé un costume rouge brillant, il devait peser le double du poids qu'il avait avant de monter les jumeaux au lit. « **Hum ****p'tit Lion**... **un risque que ton cerveau ait grillé pendant ton immolation ?**»

**« Ha... ha... c'est très marrant Dray. » **répliqua tristement Harry en regardant son gros ventre temporaire qui le faisait ressembler à un gros bol rempli de gelée. Il ondula de la main, '_'Père Noël_ '' a demandé un grand sac de cadeaux.

Draco hocha la tête regardant Harry s'avancer dans la pièce vers l'arbre de Noël clairement déstabilisé par le poids supplémentaire qu'il devait porter. Renonçant à se retenir de rire, Draco éclata de rire lorsqu'Harry essaya de se pencher pour attraper le sac de cadeaux, il perdit son équilibre et tomba par terre avec le sac, le tout formant un tas sur le plancher.

Ignorant le regard noir d'Harry qui essayait de se relever, Draco ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner : **« Penses-tu que Dumbledore a ressenti une secousse secondaire dans sa tour ? »** Ne voulant pas réveiller les jumeaux, Draco mordit sa lèvre pour ne plus rire et dit : **« Comment as-tu réussi à enfiler ses bottes noires ? »**

**« Cela suffit »,** haleta Harry dans le grand effort qu'il faisait pour se relever. « **Pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas quelque chose de constructif, en m'aidant par exemple? **»

En entendant le plaidoyer d'Harry, Draco tendit sa main pour l'aider à se redresser. **« Tu sais, tu pourrais m'aider à installer les cadeaux autour du sapin, tu ne crois pas ? »** suggéra Harry dès qu'il se fut redressé, un peu craintif de se repencher sur le sac de cadeaux.

**« De quoi ai-je l'air ? Un elfe ? »**

Une chiquenaude d'Harry plus tard et Draco se retrouva affublé d'une tunique verte attachée au milieu accompagnée de collant rouge. La tenue était complétée de grandes pantoufles pointues portant une clochette qui tinta. En sentant un poids sur sa tête, Draco fut sûr que s'il se regardait dans un miroir il y verrait un chapeau ridicule. Ceci lui fut confirmé lorsqu'il secoua la tête et qu'il entendit distinctement le tintement de quelques clochettes. _**'' Potter ''**_

**« Bien, maintenant que tu ressembles à un elfe, tu m'aides ? »** Harry ne fut pas le moins du monde ennuyé par le grognement qu'émit Draco. **« Et arrête de faire du bruit, les garçons dorment. Je ne veux pas qu'ils se réveillent et qu'ils nous voient. »**

**« Et cela a-t-il du sens ? Ne sommes-nous pas habillés pour qu'il ne nous reconnaisse pas ? »** Draco fit une pause, prenant pitié de Harry il se pencha sur le sac. Il était assez intelligent pour savoir que s'il ne l'aidait pas à décharger les présents, ils resteraient ici pour toute la nuit, et à vrai dire, il avait d'autres plans plus agréables pour les quelques heures à venir qu'ils allaient passer ensemble avant que les jumeaux ne les réveillent très tôt comme chaque matin de Noël.

**« Ou peut-être as-tu quelques fétichismes que tu ne m'aurais pas raconté ? Qu'y a-t-il avec toi et ses vêtements hideux ? » **

**« Tais-toi Draco. C'est la tradition. » **

**« La tradition »,** dit Draco d'un ton incrédule, en faisant un geste de façon insensée à leur tenue. **« Vous passez un peu d'année à travers l'étang et maintenant c'est une tradition. » **

Draco regretta immédiatement sa taquinerie lorsqu'il vit les yeux de Harry se remplirent de tristesse brièvement alors qu'il se penchait pour récupérer un grand paquet emballé dans le sac et le placer doucement sous l'arbre pour que le badge et l'arc rouge soient affichés correctement. **« Tu ne comprends pas Dray. »**

Prenant les deux mains d'Harry entre les siennes, Draco le conduisit sur l'un des grands canapés. Après les avoir installés correctement, blottis l'un contre l'autre, Draco lui dit : **« Raconte-moi, je veux comprendre »**

Harry soupira et ferma les yeux, il se pencha en arrière essayant de capter la chaleur de Draco et appuya sa tête contre son épaule. **« Jusqu'à ce que je rentre à Poudlard en première année, je n'avais jamais eu de fête de Noël auquel j'ai pu participer, du moins aucune fête dont je me souvienne. Quand j'étais enfant, chaque année, tante Pétunia et oncle Vernon m'enfermaient dans mon placard pendant qu'ils décoraient le sapin de Noël, chantaient des chants. Oncle Vernon s'habillait en Père Noël et ils prenaient l'œuf devant le feu de la cheminée. Avant que Dudley n'aille au lit, ils s'asseyaient tous ensemble et lisaient l'histoire **_**''Une nuit avant Noël''**_**. Ils ne m'ont jamais inclu dans aucune des fêtes de vacances. »** Soupira Harry alors qu'il se souvenait de l'envie qu'il avait eu d'être inclu dans leur fête, même juste un petit moment.

**« Le matin de Noël, avant que Dudley ne se lève, Pétunia me laissait sortir de sous les escaliers pour aller un petit moment dans la salle de bain avant qu'elle ne m'ordonne d'aller dans la cuisine pour commencer la préparation de leur repas de Noël. J'attendais toute la nuit cette fraction de seconde où je pouvais voir l'arbre de Noël entouré d'une montagne de cadeaux. Chaque année je priais pour qu'un seul de ces centaines de paquet ait mon nom sur lui. Nul besoin de dire que cela n'arriva jamais. » **

Draco resserra son étreinte lorsque la voix de Harry se fendit. 'Maudits soit les Dursley, maudit soit Dumbledore, Harry n'aurait jamais dû aller chez ces moldus sans valeur.'

**« Quand je fus assez grand pour me rendre compte que peu importe la manière dont je me comportais, que je sois gentil ou pas, je n'aurais jamais de cadeaux de Noël, je me suis promis que dès que je serais capable de quitter cet horrible endroit, je commencerais mes propres traditions. »** Harry se tourna pour faire face à son amour : **« Donc, tu vois, peu importe si j'ai l'air bête, c'est important pour moi. » **

Reconnaissant que Harry fut capable non pas de survivre à son enfance malheureuse, mais de l'utiliser pour devenir plus fort, aimant ainsi la personne qu'il était devenue, Draco hocha la tête. **« Bien si cela signifie tant pour toi, je peux tolérer d'être transformer en elfe deux ou trois heures par année. Mais... nous commencerons certaines de nos propres traditions plus tard, n'est-ce pas ? »** suggéra Draco glissant lentement de haut en bas un doigt sur la poitrine de Harry.

Soulagé, Harry effleura les lèvres de Draco **« Je ne l'aurais pas mieux dit »**

Draco approfondit le baiser qui devint un feu consumant, supprimant tout ce qui était autour d'eux qui n'étaient pas eux. Le besoin d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour et l'expression physique de cette union était presque écrasant. Ce fut seulement lorsque Draco passa ses doigts entre les boutons de la veste du Père Noël et qu'il sentit quelque chose de mou et doux à la place de la peau ferme et douce dont il connaissait parfaitement la texture, il ne put retenir sa surprise.

**« Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas de toi, Draco. »** fit Harry peu convainquant, **« mais je connais deux enfants qui seraient très déçus s'ils arrivent le matin de Noël et qu'ils ne voyaient pas leurs jouets sous l'arbre. Si nous jouons d'abord au Père Noël et que Père Noël joue après. » **

Harry grimaça un sourire, puis roula du canapé. Main dans la main, le Père Noël et son elfe remplirent la pièce d'une petite montagne de présents.

**§*&o&*§**

Ayant presque fini avec les cadeaux, Draco sortit discrètement de la pièce pour aller chercher ceux qu'ils avaient trouvés. Quand il revint dans la pièce, il regarda Harry qui ayant fini de disposer les cadeaux, contemplait leurs efforts. C'était vraiment déroutant. La gorge de Draco se sera, Harry était là entouré par les paquets de Noël brillamment emballés, la lumière du feu et les guirlandes lumineuses se reflétaient dans les cheveux couleur noire de Harry. Il était si beau, Draco jurerait qu'il était une sorte d'ange de Noël envoyé sur la terre comme un cadeau béni de Dieu. Ignorant qu'il était observé, Harry commença à chantonner.

Ne reconnaissant pas l'air, Draco ne voulu pas l'interrompre, mais il se déplaça à côté du Père Noël. Draco voulait apprendre par cœur le mouvement de sa langue sur ses lèvres et commença doucement à chanter en a capella.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'il écoutait Harry chanter, sa voix prit un charme surnaturelle. Fichu, il se sentait fondre, pensa Draco alors qu'il essuyait furieusement ses yeux. Qui aurait cru qu'un Malfoy pouvait être aussi sensible ? Mais Merlin, c'était juste trop. Draco écouta les mots sincères qui faisaient remonter en lui des vagues d'émotions. C'était magique et fascinant et Draco savait que sans doute que ce Noël allait certainement être un Noël dont toute la famille se souviendrait. Sentant sa présence, Harry tourna la tête et le vert forêt de ses yeux captura le regard de Draco, ils communiquèrent comme seules quelques personnes qui ont partagé une seule âme peuvent le faire.

Pas sûr d'écouter encore les belles paroles lyriques; Draco se laissait porter par les émotions qui coulait en lui en voyant l'homme stupéfiant qui était face à lui. Les mots étaient comme des petites faucheuses qui l'encerclait de plus en plus vite, le remplissant et portant ses sentiments au point d'être surchargé. En chutant, le sentiment de joie qui l'habitait lui disait que s'était la matérialisation de ses rêves, ces nuits d'hivers, enneigées, passées à côté d'un feu chaud. Harry était vraiment trop bien.

''_**J'aime cet homme, j'aime cet homme.''**_ À ce moment-là Draco était incapable d'une autre pensée. Draco avait l'impression que ses genoux étaient faibles, mais avant qu'il ne trébuche, il fut attrapé et soutenu. Des bras d'acier entourèrent sa taille d'une manière protectrice et le tirèrent.

Harry continua de chanter. Les mots furent chuchotés contre la peau blanche de Draco, entourant son coeur et descendait allant dans ses orteils, les picotant. Harry finit sa chanson et dit : **« Tout ce que je veux pour Noël c'est ... toi » **

Prenant quelques minutes pour inspirer l'essence de Harry, Draco sentit finalement son âme revenir en lui alors qu'elle semblait avoir été trouvée celle de Harry pour ne plus devenir qu'un. Draco se reprit et rendit l'étreinte de son amant. « **Par Salazar, je jure que tu es la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vu. **»

2

**« Je t'aime Draco, je t'aime plus que ma vie, tu dois le savoir. »** soupira Harry, sa voix rauque de désir, il était aussi pris par la magie du moment.

**« Je sais Harry, je t'aime aussi, plus que ce que j'aurai cru qu'il était possible d'aimer quelqu'un. Quand je pensais que... »**

Draco fut interrompu par les lèvres de son amour qui capturaient les siennes et ce qu'il voulait dire ne fut plus ce qui primait sur le moment.

Sachant qu'il ne pourrait plus attendre pour s'unir avec son amour, Harry le mena, sous la protestation de Draco. **« J'ai besoin de te faire mien, amour. Pouvons-nous aller en haut ? » **

Ces mots firent fondre complètement Draco. Incapable de trouver les mots, Draco hocha la tête, montrant son acceptation.

Porté dans les bras d'Harry, Draco se rendit compte qu'ils avaient monté deux volées d'escalier et étaient rentré dans leur chambre que lorsqu'il fut couché sur un matelas d'oreillers. Peu disposé à gaspiller du temps, une chiquenaude plus tard, Harry avait enlevé toutes les barrières entre leurs corps. Les vêtements ne furent pas les seuls à disparaître, Harry retrouva son corps pré-Père Noël ainsi que sa condition physique.

Ils étaient dévorés par une faim de l'autre qui ne serait jamais satisfaite, pas même s'ils étaient capables de passer beaucoup de vies ensemble. Harry tira Draco à lui, l'embrassant durement. Il avait besoin de Draco comme jamais il n'en avait eu besoin ; il avait besoin de toucher et d'être touché, de sentir et d'être senti. Il avait besoin de rassurer son amant qu'il était l'être le plus important et d'apaiser le cauchemar qui le tourmentait sans arrêt était fini.

Le feu désespéré du baiser de son amant était indubitable. Il était écrasant, brûlant, de plus en plus chaud, et plus rapide jusqu'à ce que tout soit hors contrôle. Ayant peur qu'il ne reste plus rien de lui sinon des cendres, Draco à contrecœur se recula, haletant.

Respectueusement, Draco embrassa les yeux empli de questions qui le fixaient et la cicatrice sur le front tout en caressant lentement les joues lisses d'Harry avec le plus de contact en faisant hommage à l'homme. **«** **Je le sens aussi amour »**, dit-il pour rassurer son amant, « **mais si nous ne ralentissons pas, j'ai peur d'exploser immédiatement**. »

Bien que l'indigence soit encore là, l'urgence s'était légèrement calmée. **« Je t'aime »**, chuchota Harry avant de mordre doucement l'oreille de Draco, **« Je n'aurai jamais assez de toi, il n'existera jamais un moment où je ne voudrais plus de toi. »**

**« Ni moi de toi »** répondit Draco à bout de souffle, **« Pour toujours et à jamais, tu seras à moi. » **

**« Pour toujours et à jamais »**, murmura Harry, les lèvres dans le cou de Draco, là où il pouvait sentir son pouls. Harry continua à explorer le corps de Draco, pouce par pouce, emportant Draco de plus en plus haut vers l'extase, s'arrêtant avant qu'il n'explose. Ignorant les supplications, Harry reprit son exploration intime du corps de son compagnon.

Ayant atteint son point de rupture, Draco sut qu'il ne pourrait plus supporter les caresses emplies d'amour sans se laisser aller. Il inversa leur position. Draco commença à son tour l'exploration du corps magnifique de son amant. Lentement le bout de ses doigts effleurait le terrain sensible, commençant avec la bouche de Harry avant de bouger vers le sud. Draco marqua une pause momentanément alors qu'il arrivait près du premier mamelon. Il taquina les deux l'un après l'autre avec ses dents et sa langue, alors que un de ses doigts jouaient avec le nombril de Harry.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il ne put plus supporter les cris de plaisir de Harry, qu'il continua sa route vers le bas sur le torse de son compagnon. Il se positionna entre les cuisses de Harry. Draco continua à le tourmenter en enfonçant légèrement les oncles dans les côtes de Harry, là où il était sensible, obligeant ainsi Harry à se tordre et gémir sous ses caresses.

Sachant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pourrait tenir plus longtemps, Draco dirigea ses doigts vers la douce toison de Harry. Il avait pris l'habitude de localiser la cicatrice laissée par la naissance des enfants, pendant qu'ils s'aimaient. Pourtant cette fois, la peau était légèrement différente, plus lisse. Curieux, Draco leva la tête des côtes de Harry où il donnait des baisers, afin d'examiner la région en question.

La peau était sans tâche. La cicatrice laissée par la naissance des jumeaux et celle qu'Harry avait eu lors de sa fausse couche avait disparu. Furieux au début que le symbole de la naissance de ses enfants chéris ait disparu. Draco leva la tête et examina le visage heureux de Harry. La joie pure qui venait de l'homme était savoureuse.

**« La brûlure a-t-elle effacé les cicatrices ? »** demanda tristement Draco en ne voyant pas le sentier familier que ses doigts et ses lèvres avaient voyagé dessus tant de fois.

**« Oui Dray, toutes les cicatrices des tissus internes et externes sont parties »** répondit doucement Harry, mais ses yeux scintillaient joyeusement et Draco pouvait dire qu'il retenait à peine son excitation.

**« Bien, c'est une bonne chose, je suppose. »** dit Draco, peu sûr de comprendre complètement pourquoi Harry était aussi content de la disparition de ses cicatrices.

Sachant que les quelques mots suivants signifieraient beaucoup pour son compagnon. Harry s'assit avec grâce et prit les deux mains de Draco dans les siennes. **« Oui Dray, c'est une très bonne chose. Te souviens-tu pourquoi Nikki a dit qu'il serait pratiquement impossible pour moi d'avoir un autre bébé après la chute ? » **

Draco fronça les sourcils, alors qu'il se souvenait des moments terrifiants où il s'était rendu compte que Harry était entrain de mourir et ensuite plus tard quand il s'était rétabli et lui avait appris qu'il ne serait plus capable d'avoir d'autres enfants. **« Nicole a dit que ta fausse couche avait laissé trop de cicatrices... » **

Draco ne fini pas sa phrase, liant le fait que Harry n'ait plus de cicatrice et sa joie palpable dans l'air. Si les cicatrices externes avaient disparu alors il y avait de grandes chance que les cicatrices internes aient aussi disparu.

**« Tu veux dire... tu veux dire... un bébé... nous pouvons avoir un bébé ? » **

Harry rigola alors qu'il essuyait son visage puisque Draco avait littéralement craché les mots. **« Je ne suis pas sûr, mais j'ai assez d'espoir pour que nous ayons une chance. »**

Exalté, Draco donna un baiser précipité avant de sauter du lit et de se diriger vers la porte.

**« Et où comptes-tu aller comme ça ? »** demanda abruptement Harry après le départ de Draco.

**« Je vais aller chercher Nicole pour qu'elle t'examine. »** cria pratiquement Draco en ouvrant la porte.

Gloussant face à la joie de Draco, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le taquiner. **« Il est presque minuit, pendant la nuit de Noël, tu ne penses pas qu'elle pourrait être occupée à autre chose ? D'un autre côté, je ne crois pas que Sirius serait heureux de te voir sans le moindre vêtement. » **

Draco rougit, alors qu'il se rendait compte pour la première fois qu'il était près de courir après Nicole sans même enfiler un robe de chambre.

« **Reviens au lit amour; nous avons une affaire à finir. » **encouragea Harry avec un sourire suggestif tendant sa main vers son compagnon.

Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il demanderait à Nicole d'examiner son compagnon dès le lendemain au petit-déjeuner. Draco pris sans hésiter la main de son amour et s'installa dans le lit. Ils s'enflammèrent à nouveau, mais y ajoutèrent la tendresse comme si tous deux avaient réalisé ce qui pourrait découler de leur activité.

**§*&o&*§**

Quelque part au loin les cloches d'une église sonna minuit et la paix que l'ont n'avait plus connue depuis longtemps s'installa dans le monde.

**À suivre**


	35. Épilogue Dans l’ordre des choses

**Auteur :** The Shadow Bandit

**Titre original : **A moment in time

**Titre en Français :** Un moment dans le temps

**Rating : **M

**Genre : Général/**Romance

**Couple : **Draco M./Harry P.

**État de la fic original : **35 (FINI)

**État de la fic Française :** 35 **FINI **; **Traduits : **FINI

**Traductrices : **Chibibozu

**Bêta traductrice: **Remus James Lupin

**Bêta correctrice : **Yakumo17

**& **

**Résumé :** Harry apprend au cours de sa septième année que sa vie peut changer à jamais d'un seul coup. MPREG Harry/Draco

**&**

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin.

**&**

**Disclamer : **Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

**&**

Et voilà nous sommes à la fin de cette histoire.

Dis-nous si vous avez aimé la fic.

Donnez-nous vos impressions

Mettez un petit mot pour l'auteur, ça lui fera plaisir, nous lui transmettrons.

*****

Et une dernière fois pour cette fic :

Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews.

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Épilogue - Dans l'ordre des choses**

Le professeur d'Histoire de la Magie parcourut du regard sa classe de première année ; elle essayait de ne pas sourire devant tous ces jeunes visages enthousiastes qui la scrutaient fixement en attendant impatiemment qu'elle prononce un mot. Tous les élèves étaient pris par cette page d'histoire extraordinaire où se rencontrent amour passionnel, héroïsme sans pareil et trahison de la pire sorte. Dans tout ce qu'elle devait enseigner, c'était sans doute cette période de l'histoire qu'elle préférait. La Grande Guerre contre les forces du mal, comme elle devait être appelée plus tard, était presque aussi fascinante que ces individus attendrissants qui jouaient des rôles cruciaux dans ce conflit.

Après la destruction du Seigneur des Ténèbres et la capture ou le déboursement de ses loyaux serviteurs les mangemorts, le Monde de la Magie a pu se reconstruire grâce à la bravoure de ces hommes et ces femmes qui ont combattu pour cette liberté ; un plus que tout autre, Harry Potter. Si on devait commercialiser cette histoire, l'Histoire d'Harry Potter serait forcément au sommet des best seller dans le monde entier : c'est l'un des personnages historiques les plus populaires qui n'ait jamais existé.

Un léger chuchotement rappela à l'ordre les professeurs dont les élèves impatients avaient pour la plupart la main levée, prêts à poser des questions. Le professeur acquiesça, donnant la parole à un garçon aux cheveux couleur sable. **«** **Excusez-moi Professeur, qu'a fait Harry Potter après la guerre ? Je veux dire, il est resté ici ou il est retourné en Amérique ?** **»**

**«** **Harry et Draco ne se sont jamais mariés Professeur ?** **» ** Laissa échapper une Poufsouffle surexcitée. Si cette question sortit de sa bouche c'est parce qu'elle n'aurait absolument pas pu se retenir une minute de plus et toutes les filles de la classe se mirent à glousser.

**« Je sais que nous avons tous envie de connaître la fin de l'histoire, surtout ceux qui sont nés de parents moldus et qui ne pouvaient pas forcément être informés de l'héritage d'Harry Potter, étant donné que c'était une personne très discrète qui prenait de nombreuses précautions pour préserver le peu d'intimité qu'il restait à lui et sa famille. Maintenant pour en revenir à vos questions, Harry Potter a accompli beaucoup de choses après la fin de la guerre. Après son mariage avec son âme sœur Draco Malfoy-Potter, le couple n'a pas choisi de retourner aux Etats-Unis mais plutôt de s'installer au Manoir Malfoy qui avait été récemment réaménagé**.

**« Draco s'est révélé être littéralement un « sorcier d'affaires » en réalisant vraiment un beau coup dans la reconstruction de la communauté des sorciers. Plus tard, il fit des placements financiers colossaux dans le monde moldu, et aujourd'hui encore, leurs descendants contrôlent la majorité des secteurs industriels, technologiques, pharmaceutiques et même celui des loisirs**.

**« Tout de suite après la guerre et à la grande déception de pas mal de monde, Harry décida de s'éloigner des projecteurs et de consacrer son temps à élever ses enfants. »**

Une Serdaigle timide mais intelligente, leva lentement sa main ; elle voulait à tout prix connaître la réponse à sa question.

« **Oui Alaina, que veux-tu savoir ?** »

« **Professeur, est-ce que la famille Potter a eu d'autres enfants ?** »

Le Professeur Smith acquiesça. La jeune fille d'ascendance moldue n'était manifestement pas une fan de quidditch. **« Contre toute attente, Harry et Draco ont accueilli dans leur maison et dans leur cœur un autre petit garçon en été 2005 et ensuite une magnifique petite fille moins de deux ans plus tard.**

**« ** **Nathanial 'Nate' Draconis Malfoy-Potter était un jeune garçon curieux et brillant aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus étincelants. Comme son père avant lui, Nate eut un gros coup de coeur pour Poudlard et la rumeur raconte qu'il aurait un lien spécial avec le vieux château. Après avoir été promu premier de sa classe, on lui a attribué le poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal ici à Poudlard. Des années plus tard, Nate devînt le premier Malfoy -ou le premier Potter- à occuper le poste de directeur. Son portrait, dans le bureau du directeur, est aujourd'hui encore celui qui attire le plus de visiteurs dans le château.**

**« Dans sa jeunesse, Victoria Rose Malfoy-Potter faisait tourner bien des têtes. Tout comme Nate avant elle, Victoria possédait aussi la chevelure claire des Malfoy, mais la couleur de ses yeux était la plus originale, c'était celle d'une aigue-marine, la plus pure qui soit. Non seulement Victoria se distinguait par sa beauté exceptionnelle mais aussi pour son talent au quidditch. Elle devînt la joueuse professionnelle la plus jeune de quidditch dans l'histoire du sport et permit à son équipe de remporter pas moins de douze coupes européennes de quidditch et quatre coupes du monde de quidditch, avant de se retirer prématurément du monde du sport pour se marier et fonder une famille. Elle épousa James Sirius Black, fils de Sirius et Nicole Black, en 2035 au cours d'une longue cérémonie très attendue en présence de sa famille et de ses amis. »**

Le professeur d'histoire finissait de répondre à une autre question lorsqu'elle soupira en voyant quatre autres mains surgir. Au moins c'était un sujet auquel tous les élèves semblaient s'intéresser, se consola-t-elle tandis qu'elle écoutait la question d'un autre élève.

**« Professeur, qu'est-il arrivé à Matthew et Evan ?** **»**

Le professeur avala une petite gorgée d'eau avant de répondre à cette question assez prévisible : c'était plutôt logique que tout le monde veuille savoir ce qu'étaient devenus les célèbres jumeaux Potter.

**« Après avoir reçu le diplôme de Poudlard comme préfets en chef et après avoir presque obtenu le score maximum à leurs A.S.., Matthew et Evan Malfoy-Potter acceptèrent tous deux les postes que leur avait proposé le Ministère de la Magie. Matthew poursuivit dans cette voie jusqu'à devenir le Directeur du Département des Ministères, rôle qu'il assuma tout en accompagnant son père sur les marchés financiers internationaux. Quant à Evan, on finit par le désigner Ministre de la Magie. La plupart du temps, on considère Evan Potter comme le Ministre de la Magie le plus puissant que cette communauté n'ait jamais connu, étant donné sa participation directe au long processus de reconstruction et les nombreuses lois qu'il a fait passer pour réformer le système judiciaire. Il fit en sorte que la parodie de justice dont Harry et Sirius furent les victimes ne se reproduise plus.**

**« Ces hommes ont tous les deux surmonté bien des difficultés mais ils ont fini par se marier et fonder une famille chacun de leurs côtés** **»**.

**«** **Professeur, quand a-t-on rouvert Poudlard ? Et pourquoi compte-t-on aujourd'hui cinq maisons alors qu'il n'en existait que quatre à sa création ?** **»**

**« Joseph, ça se voit que tu n'as jamais lu**_**, l'Histoire de**__**Poudlard**_**, sinon tu n'aurais jamais posé une question pareille. Tu sais, tu peux facilement les trouver, les réponses à tes questions, ne serait-ce qu'en prenant la peine de faire un peu tes devoirs. **» Les élèves se prirent un fou rire en voyant leur camarade extrêmement gêné : normal, on l'avait pris sur le fait de n'avoir lu encore aucun des livres qui apparaissaient sur la bibliographie distribuée au début du trimestre.

**« Poudlard rouvrit ses portes au mois de septembre qui suivit la fin de la guerre. Les parents qui savaient que seul Poudlard était à l'abri pendant la guerre ont décidé d'y envoyer leurs enfants alors que d'autres établissements d'éducation magique rouvraient peu à peu leurs portes, mais il ne faut pas oublier que Poudlard a formé « le Grand Harry Potter » et ça, ça n'a certainement pas dû jouer en sa défaveur. » **Le professeur attendit quelques instants avant de reprendre. **«** **Avec ce flot soudain d'élèves, le nombre d'inscrits s'est considérablement accru. Et comme on savait qu'on aurait encore plus besoin d'espace si on voulait s'adapter au « baby boom » qui a suivi la guerre, Albus Dumbledore et le Conseil des Gouverneurs de Poudlard ont admis qu'il était temps que Poudlard accueille une cinquième maison. On décida à l'unanimité que cette cinquième maison porterait le nom de Potter, en souvenir de cet homme qui par sa générosité sauva le monde de la magie et Poudlard lui-même.**

**« Poudlard approuva si bien cette décision que dès l'instant où elle fut votée et décrétée, le sceau de Poudlard se transforma pour devenir celui que nous connaissons aujourd'hui, le phénix aux couleurs prune et argent qui représente la cinquième maison. Tous les enfants du couple Malfoy-Potter furent répartis à la maison Potter et Nate prit les rênes de cette maison avant d'occuper le poste de Directeur. »**

**« Qu'est-il arrivé au directeur Dumbledore ? Il était déjà très âgé quand la guerre a commencé, peut-être a-t-il simplement pris sa retraite ?** **»**

**«** **C'est une bonne question, Drew. Grâce à l'autobiographie du Directeur, nous savons que ce qui se passa avec Harry changea radicalement Albus Dumbledore et ce n'est pas peu dire. Albus fit presque preuve d'humilité après et il reconnut que personne n'était infaillible, pas même lui. Ce fut un tournant important dans sa vie. Après la fin de la guerre, Albus et Minerva McGonagall auraient presque pu tuer père et mère pour que Poudlard retrouve sa gloire d'antan. Finalement, Albus Dumbledore et Minerva partirent à la retraite en même temps de façon à pouvoir rester ensemble** **»**.

Une charmante Serpentarde dans la troisième rangée leva calmement sa main. **«** **Professeur Smith, est-ce que Professeur Snape et Remus Lupin sont restés ensemble ? »**

Le professeur retint un grand sourire. Pourquoi ce sont toujours les filles qui posent des questions sur les relations amoureuses ? Le professeur Smith acquiesça tout en répondant à la question d'un autre élève qui portait sur celui qui fut le Directeur de sa maison, avant de s'attarder sur la question de la jeune fille. **«** **Oui Lisa. Severus Snape et Remus Lupin sont restés inséparables après la guerre. Malgré tout, ils n'ont jamais officialisé leur relation de quelque manière que ce soit, ils n'ont jamais eu d'enfants mais nous savons que ces hommes étaient profondément amoureux l'un de l'autre et qu'ils se dévouaient entièrement l'un à l'autre. Severus et Remus continuèrent à jouer un rôle important dans la famille Malfoy-Potter jusqu'à ce qu'ils décèdent quelque quatre-vingt ans plus tard**. **»**

**«** **Professeur, est-ce que Monsieur Potter a pardonné ses anciens meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione Weasley ?** **»** demanda un Gryffondor intelligent au fond de la salle.

Le professeur prit son temps pour répondre, vu qu'il s'agissait sans doute de la question la plus intéressante de toutes celles posées ce jour-là. Le fameux pardon.

Harry a-t-il pardonné ses anciens meilleurs amis de ne pas l'avoir cru, de l'avoir trahi ? C'était de loin la question la plus délicate.

Le professeur Smith agrippa ses mains derrière son dos marchant jusqu'au fond de la salle et notant avec attention le débat qui avait surgi entre ceux qui pensaient que Harry avait pardonné ses amis et ceux qui pensaient qu'il ne leur avait pas pardonné. Les discussions étaient toujours enflammées dans cette classe et beaucoup de groupes en profitaient pour intervenir de part et d'autre et réfléchir aux raisons qui auraient poussé ou pas Harry à tourner la page et à repartir à zéro. Mais c'était bien là tout le problème, n'est-ce pas ? Harry était le seul à savoir si vraiment, au fond de son coeur, il était capable de pardonner Ron et Hermione pour le rôle qu'ils avaient joué dans son emprisonnement fallacieux et justement Harry avait emporté le secret dans sa tombe il y a un tas d'années.

Le professeur sut qu'elle devait bientôt intervenir lorsque le débat déjà bouillonnant commença à devenir incontrôlable. Elle n'eut qu'à s'éclaircir la voix pour rappeler les élèves à l'ordre en retournant lentement vers son bureau, au devant de la salle.

**«** **Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas. Harry Potter n'a jamais écrit ses mémoires et ce sont ses amis proches et sa famille qui ont écrit les récits retraçant sa vie dont nous sommes en possession aujourd'hui. Il paraîtrait qu'Harry aurait tenu un journal intime mais malheureusement si tant est qu'il existe, on ne l'a jamais retrouvé.**

**« Je sais que les relations qu'entretenait Harry avec Ron et Hermione plus jamais ne furent ce qu'elles furent un temps. Nous le savons grâce aux chroniques d'époque d'Hermione Weasley. Même s'ils pouvaient travailler ensemble et rester ensemble même en société, Hermione croyait vraiment qu'Harry ne leur avait jamais pardonnés et de sa propre main, elle écrivit qu'elle ne lui en voulait absolument pas. **

**« La famille Malfoy-Potter et la famille Weasley purent enterrer la hache de guerre, si je puis dire. Et j'ai le sentiment que si on est arrivé à cet exploit, le fait que Ron ait sauvé Evan au cours des derniers jours de la guerre n'y est certainement pas pour rien. En apparence, il n'y avait sans doute pas même une hostilité sourde entre eux et de nombreuses personnes qui observèrent Harry, Ron et Hermione au fil des années, pensèrent qu'ils entretenaient des relations très amicales. En effet, un des petits-enfants d'Harry, un des fils d'Evan je crois, s'est marié à la petite-fille de Ron et Hermione **».

**«** **Alors Harry leur a-t-il pardonnés ? J'aimerais le croire, mais si c'était moi je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurai pu leur pardonner, alors devrais-je, une fois de plus, demander quelque chose à Harry Potter que moi-même je serais réticente à accomplir, voire peut-être même incapable ? Encore une fois, je ne sais pas.** **»**

Au fond de la salle de classe des sixièmes années de Sortilèges, un garçon aux cheveux ébène et aux yeux verts émeraude qui rayonnaient d'espièglerie à ce moment précis, tendit sa main, enjoué, pour tirer une longue boucle blonde platine juste devant lui. La propriétaire de cette boucle particulièrement soyeuse se retourna de sa chaise et son visage adopta un air menaçant face au garçon complètement immature avant de contenir toute l'affection qu'elle lui portait en secret.

Voir ses yeux argentés rayonner lorsqu'elle ajustait la capuche de sa belle robe d'école parée de fils prune et argent lui coupait le souffle. Comme il ne voulait ne pas se faire attraper en train de faire passer des mots en classe, le garçon prit le temps d'admirer la jeune fille puis plongea son regard vers la fenêtre.

La fille acquiesça avec un large sourire. Elle avait compris et elle accepta qu'ils se rencontrent ce soir-là après dîner là où ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver au bord du lac. Même s'il était maladroit dans ses actes et pas très prudent, elle l'aimait vraiment.

Quelque part, au fin fond du Coeur du château, un serpent marmoréen s'agrippa avec force autour du cou de son cher lion, incitant le gros chat à ronronner. Après avoir échangé un regard entendu, le serpent mordilla tendrement l'oreille de son compagnon, murmurant quelque chose qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre. **« Oui en effet »**, pensa le lion tout à fait d'accord avec son âme sœur observatrice, **« c'était dans l'ordre des choses** **».**

**Fin **

Allez les filles quelques petites review's pour l'auteur. Je compte sur vous !!!!

Demain : Go with the tide qui fait son retour.

**Onarluca **


End file.
